Le syndrome d'Horadus
by BP Horadus
Summary: Avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, la guerre est désormais inévitable. Tapi chez les Dursley, Harry s’attend à une attaque imminente. Mais l’absence soudaine de magie est–elle réellement un coup du Seigneur Noir ? [après TOME 5]
1. Nouveaux voisins

**Cette fanfic HP a été écrite en premier lieu pour le forum de la Pensine. Après mûres réflexions et sous l'insistance de certain(e)s de mes lecteurs (et lectrices), je me décide enfin à publier sur ce site incontournable. Mon pseudo (BP Horadus) est du au fait que "Black Phoenix", pseudo sous lequel je suis plus connu, est déjà pris par un autre auteur de fic sur ce site. Je souhaite à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs de passer un agréable moment en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi d'une foule de personnages tous plus délurés les uns que les autres.**

** Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.  
**

* * *

**Titre:** Harry Potter et le syndrome d'Horadus 

**Rating:** T (PG-13). Ce rating est du à quelques passages grivois mais pourrait évoluer vers un ton plus dramatique.

**Spoilers:** I-II-III-IV-V : Le récit débute juste après le tome 5. Le début de cette fic a été écrit en 2004, soit avant la publication du tome 6 et de la réalisation du site de JKR. La fic ne se base donc que sur les seules informations révélées dans les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer:** Il est évident que l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JK Rowling (et légalement parlant, aussi à Warner Bros). Tous les personnages issus de mon imagination n'auraient jamais vu le jour si JKR n'avait pas créé ce petit monde magique et je dois l'en remercier. Le seul profit qu'on puisse tirer de cette fic est celui du plaisir de la lecture.

Allez zou ! On commence sans plus attendre...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - Nouveaux voisins**

Une chaude après–midi ensoleillée s'esquissait sur la paisible Little Whinging. La chaleur de l'été avait depuis longtemps envahi les jardins de Privet Drive et rares étaient ceux qui avaient osé s'aventurer hors de chez eux. La circulation elle–même semblait ne jamais avoir existé et il régnait désormais sur le quartier un silence impressionnant, lourd et somnolent que seul le bourdonnement incessant des insectes butineurs venait troubler. Ce mois de juillet s'était montré particulièrement clément, chaud mais sans sécheresse, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence une excellente humeur généralisée chez tous les habitants de la rue. Tous exceptés bien entendu les résidents du numéro 4.

Si cet état de félicité ne touchait guère la famille Dursley, c'est que, pour elle, l'été se déroulait de la manière la plus épouvantable qu'elle pût imaginer. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé. Ils avaient en effet été heureux d'apprendre que les résultats de leur fils unique, Dudley, avaient été très brillants, comme ils aimaient le répéter à leurs voisins. A vrai dire, il n'avait que cinq examens à repasser alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous à une situation bien plus désagréable. En récompense, l'oncle Vernon et sa femme Pétunia lui avaient permis de partir avec les Polkiss et certains autres de ses amis pendant deux semaines au Pays de Galles. Mais l'éloignement de Dudley relevait de la torture morale pour Pétunia qui ne voyait déjà pas beaucoup son fils durant l'année scolaire. Et puis surtout, Dudley parti, il restait néanmoins chez les Dursley une personne dont la présence ne les enthousiasmait pas vraiment : leur neveu Harry Potter.

Le jeune Harry était arrivé à Privet Drive d'une manière aussi étrange qu'inconvenante et à leurs yeux il représentait l'épine irritante que l'on aimerait retirer du pied. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que l'aversion qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui s'était fortement accentué au fil des années. Jamais cet enfant ne leur avait apporté la moindre satisfaction, et sans doute jamais aucun espoir ne persistait à cet égard. Or, voilà qu'à présent les Dursley se voyait dans l'obligation de changer leurs habitudes dénigrantes envers leur indésirable neveu. Et faire en sorte que Harry se sente le bienvenu dans la demeure familiale relevait du tour de force après toutes ces années passées à l'ignorer ou le rabrouer. Mais avaient–ils vraiment le choix ? Se faire menacer quelques semaines plus tôt par une bande de sorciers farfelus qui leur avait conseillé de prendre soin du garçon n'avait déjà rien de réjouissant. Ils ne savaient pas très bien si leurs intimidations étaient sérieuses, mais il valait mieux se méfier avec ce genre d'individus. Surtout que la tête de ces gens n'avaient rien de très rassurant. Et puis ils ne s'étaient pas longtemps posé la question. En effet, une certaine Tonks –en voilà un bien étrange prénom– était passée prendre des nouvelles de Harry voilà une semaine. Oh, elle n'était pas restée bien longtemps ; elle n'avait pas même posé le moindre pied sur la propriété des Dursley, encore heureux ! Passant simplement en rue, elle s'était arrêtée quelques minutes devant leur jardin pour échanger quelques mots avec cet affreux Potter. Puis elle était repartie et personne n'aurait pu dire la direction qu'elle avait prise.

Cela avait eu plusieurs conséquences. La première était que Pétunia avait failli avoir une crise d'apoplexie en voyant qu'une personne de si mauvais genre –portant des cheveux roses chewing–gum, pensez donc !– s'était arrêtée devant chez elle, sous le nez des voisins et s'était mise à discuter avec son horrible neveu comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. L'oncle Vernon avait dû expliquer au voisinage qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une de ces droguées que devait fréquenter Harry à St–Brutus et qu'il avait appelé la police pour la faire fuir. Mais bien que sa femme et lui furent dans une colère noire, ils n'avaient pas osé sanctionner Harry. La dénommée Tonks n'était en effet pas venue par hasard. Elle l'avait fait dans le but de prendre des nouvelles du garçon et de rappeler aux Dursley le contrat qu'ils avaient négocié (un peu sous la contrainte) concernant Harry. Tonks prouvait que celui–ci était bel et bien sous surveillance et il était dans leur intérêt de ne pas le maltraiter. Le message avait très bien été reçu. Depuis ce jour, ils s'efforçaient d'être aimable avec Harry, ce qui donnait à leurs sourires forcés une crispation très proche de la grimace.

Une autre raison semblait inquiéter les Dursley. La vieille Higgins qui habitait au numéro 6, avait fini par pousser son dernier souffle en mai dernier et depuis tout ce temps, la maison restait inoccupée, attendant désespérément un acquéreur. Pétunia qui avait eu beaucoup à raconter sur le compte de la vieille Higgins depuis son décès, passait la plupart de son temps collé à la fenêtre pour surprendre quiconque venait observer l'affiche annonçant la mise en vente de la demeure. Elle qui aimait la vie si bien rangée, elle redoutait à présent l'arrivée de nouveaux voisins.

—– J'espère que ce ne sera pas un jeune couple. Ils auront probablement des enfants en bas âge qui nous réveilleront toutes les nuits, s'était–elle plainte à son mari.

—– Ou de ces cinglés transpercés de partout (Vernon n'appréciait ni tatouages, ni percings, et, en fait, rien de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire) qui nous pollueront les oreilles de ce bruit qu'ils appellent musique. Mais, foi de Dursley, ils trouveront à qui parler.

—– Et si… et si c'étaient… des gens comme… comme lui !

Pétunia se refusait à prononcer le mot « sorcier » et préférait montrer Harry d'un signe de la tête. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps.

—– Allons, ma chérie, ne raconte pas de telles sottises. Pourquoi diable ce genre d'individu viendrait s'installer ici ? Ils sont beaucoup mieux entre–eux, avec leurs petites affaires et le mieux, c'est qu'ils y restent, répliqua Vernon qui disait ça surtout pour se rassurer.

Eux qui avaient tant d'aversion pour la magie ne voulaient jamais l'évoquer mais depuis les évènements de l'année passée, lorsque leur fils avait été agressé par une créature magique, ils ne pouvaient plus faire abstraction du monde des sorciers. Aussi, depuis le retour de Harry chez eux, ils ne se sentaient plus tout à fait tranquilles.

Loin de ces préoccupations, Harry était pour le moment allongé dans l'herbe, caché derrière le massif de fleurs, à l'endroit exact où il s'était souvent tenu l'année précédente alors qu'il attendait des nouvelles du monde des sorciers. Pour lui, tout paraissait pour le mieux car beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans cette maison, et il avait maintenant bien plus de liberté qu'auparavant. Depuis que Tonks était passée, les Dursley s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus conciliants avec lui. Plus concrètement, ils faisaient surtout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'éviter, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. De plus il n'était pas obligé de suivre le régime familial imposé par Pétunia à cause du poids excessif que Dudley n'arrivait décidément pas à perdre. Pour être totalement quitte du jeune homme, ils avaient même fini par lui offrir la vieille télé de Dudley (après qu'il en ait reçu une nouvelle pour son anniversaire) de sorte que Harry puisse regarder les informations tout seul dans sa chambre sans devoir déranger tout le monde.

Une autre source de satisfaction venait des résultats de ses Buses qui étaient finalement arrivés par hibou la semaine dernière. Harry avait été surpris de voir qu'il avait de très bonnes notes un peu partout, en dépit de ses piètres prestations en divination, histoire et astronomie. Il se demandait si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu en sa faveur mais cette idée n'avait guère de sens. Le vieux directeur avait lui–même reconnu qu'il avait à l'égard de Harry une relation beaucoup trop proche par rapport aux autres élèves de Poudlard et que cette situation n'était pas très équitable. Intervenir de telle manière sur les décisions des examinateurs revenait à officialiser ce « favoritisme » et Harry doutait fort que Dumbledore puisse agir de la sorte. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas avoir reçut d'Effort Exceptionnel en divination sans que quelqu'un n'ait délibérément rehaussé sa note. En était–il de même pour Ron ? Avaient–ils augmenté leurs résultats en vertu de ce qui s'était passé au Département des Mystères ? Harry n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Ron depuis les résultats des Buses, ce qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs assez inquiétant. Hermione, elle, avait une fois de plus surpassé tout le monde mais comme c'était son habitude, Harry ne pouvait pas vérifier si ses notes avaient été artificiellement augmentées.

Quoi qu'il en fut, Harry n'était plus maintenant un sorcier de premier cycle et il pouvait à loisir utiliser sa baguette à condition toutefois de ne pas exercer de magie en présence de moldus. Cette perspective avait donc d'autant plus terrifié l'oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley. Ce dernier avait gardé en mémoire l'attaque des Détraqueurs l'année passée et considérait toujours que Harry en gardait la seule responsabilité. Le fils Dursley n'avait donc aucunement protesté lorsque ses parents avaient offert à Harry son ancien téléviseur, espérant secrètement que son abominable cousin le laisse tranquille. Evitant de s'attarder dans la même pièce que Harry quand il le pouvait, il semblait également ne jamais vouloir rester trop longtemps à la maison, au grand dam de sa mère.

Aussi, le jeune Potter profitait de sa liberté nouvelle et aidait volontiers aux tâches ménagères. Auparavant, il avait été désigné d'office pour s'occuper des corvées de la maison, mais maintenant qu'il en était exempté, il les accomplissaient de son propre chef, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il s'était ainsi amusé à nettoyer la voiture de son oncle, restée dans le garage et hors de la vue des voisins, à grands coups de sortilège _récurvite_. Il avait fait jaillir de sa baguette de l'eau chaude et savonneuse sous pression, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de faire briller la voiture comme jamais elle n'avait brillé. L'oncle Vernon en avait été profondément choqué, n'admettant pas que la magie ait pu rendre son véhicule aussi flamboyant que s'il avait été neuf. Et bien qu'il se serait d'ordinaire pavané en rue pour exhiber avec fierté sa belle voiture, il partait désormais travailler en bus, tant que sa voiture ne reprendrait pas rapidement des poussières. De la même manière, Harry s'était occupé des fleurs de Pétunia. Bien sûr, la baguette était proscrite à l'extérieur de la maison pour éviter qu'un moldu ne l'aperçoive mais Harry utilisait un engrais tout particulier qui donnait aux massifs une floraison de toute beauté. Le jeune homme avait trouvé un certain plaisir à lire le dilemme exprimé sur le visage de Pétunia. Elle était à la fois ravie que ses voisines la complimente sur ses merveilleuses fleurs mais elle se perdait en explications tortueuses pour expliquer comment elle s'y était prise et Harry jubilait de son malaise.

La lotion pour plantes qu'il avait utilisée, c'était Neville Londubat qui la lui avait envoyée. Harry avait été agréablement surpris de recevoir un hibou de Neville. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils communiquaient en dehors de Poudlard. Mais Neville semblait avoir beaucoup d'estime pour Harry et il avait commencé à prendre une certaine assurance. Il faut avouer qu'avoir affronté une douzaine de Mangemorts et défendu désespérément la prophétie jusqu'à s'en faire torturer, cela consolidait considérablement les liens de l'amitié. Dans son courrier, il avait expliqué que depuis les évènements du ministère, sa grand–mère se montrait beaucoup plus souple avec lui. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait l'étoffe de ses parents et en était très fière. Elle lui avait même acheté une toute nouvelle baguette, un nouveau chaudron (plus résistant en cas d'erreur de mesure) et un grimoire de botanique. Depuis, il s'exerçait à faire quelques potions magiques, histoire de ne pas avoir à subir des leçons de rattrapage avec Rogue (il semblait bien que Malefoy avait allègrement diffusé l'information concernant les cours de rattrapage en potion de Harry).

Mais cela sous–entendait aussi que Neville allait continuer les cours de potions et il avait donc certainement reçu une mention Optimale pour cette matière. Londubat devenait assez doué, en réalité, pour autant qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné de Rogue. Certes, il avait fait déborder plusieurs fois son chaudron de sorte que la maison de sa grand–mère s'était transformée en véritable jungle, mais il avait préparé son engrais avec succès, ce qui était de très bon augure. Neville avait–il vu également sa note de potions augmenter ? En tout cas, s'il continuait les cours de potions c'est que le jeune Londubat avait probablement la volonté de poursuivre une carrière d'Auror, et suivre ainsi la trace de ses parents. Voilà au moins quelque chose de réconfortant. Qui aurait cru un jour que ce cher Neville prendrait une telle direction ! Cette idée avait alors réchauffé le cœur de Harry.

Cependant, malgré toutes ces sources de réjouissance, le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi morose de toute son existence. Ayant reçu le matin même la dernière édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, il ne cessait à présent de ressasser inlassablement les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en juin dernier. La Gazette fourmillait de nombreux articles sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur l'art de l'autodéfense magique, ou encore des témoignages plus ou moins certifiés sur la présence de Mangemorts à divers endroits du pays. Rien de bien nouveau. Mais une photo l'avait marqué, en deuxième page. C'était celle de son parrain, Sirius Black, tragiquement disparu au Département des Mystères voilà à peine un mois.

Cette photo, que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue, représentait un Sirius presque jeune homme, très souriant, rayonnant même, qui ne cessait de lui adresser signes et clins d'œil. L'article qui accompagnait la photo portait un titre écrit de grandes lettres : « **_Réhabilitation d'un héros »_**. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir aux auteurs leur retournement de veste. Comment pouvaient–ils parler de héros alors que peu de temps auparavant, ils avaient eux–même qualifié Sirius Black de plus dangereux criminel que le monde sorcier ait connu ? L'article racontait donc qu'il y avait eu une petite cérémonie en hommage à son parrain, organisée par un Cornélius Fudge en perte de vitesse. Les sondages et les courriers des lecteurs étaient sans équivoque sur la manière de penser de la communauté des sorciers à propos du Ministre de la magie. Mis à mal à plusieurs reprises, Fudge essayait plus que probablement de se racheter une image en donnant à Sirius Black l'ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume. Harry en avait la nausée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Peter Pettigrow avait lui aussi reçu ce titre honorifique, alors qu'il était à l'origine de la trahison et de la mort de ses parents. Harry aurait préféré que Sirius ne reçoivent jamais ce titre mais qu'il soit là, bien vivant, à lui parler des maraudeurs, à insulter Kreattur ou plus simplement à gambader dans l'herbe sous sa forme canine. Cette pensée emplissait Harry de peine mais aussi de haine à l'égard de Fudge.

Le jeune homme ruminait sa colère et son dégoût à l'ombre de la maison, lorsqu'il entendit approcher un camion. Instinctivement, il posa les doigts sur sa baguette magique et se redressa. Après tout, la guerre était à présent inévitable et il pouvait s'attendre à se faire agresser à n'importe quel moment par un Mangemort ou une quelconque créature maléfique. Il était prêt à bondir si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Mais le bon sens lui revint. Pourquoi des sorciers viendraient–ils avec un véhicule moldu ? D'autant plus que le bruit du moteur avait brisé la monotonie qui régnait dans la rue et que les voisins se précipitaient déjà tous à leurs fenêtres pour voir qui s'aventurait dans leur quartier à l'heure de la sieste. L'arrivée d'un ennemi aurait probablement été plus discrète. Mais Harry ne desserra pas pour autant l'étreinte autour de sa baguette. Surtout que le camion s'arrêta juste en face du jardin.

Le véhicule portait l'enseigne de « Grobras & Costeau », une société de déménagement. Manifestement les nouveaux voisins venaient d'arriver. Pétunia se rua sur la fenêtre et, dans sa précipitation, elle se cogna contre la vitre. Harry put l'entendre crier après son mari comme si elle venait d'apercevoir une soucoupe volante. Une belle voiture venait de s'arrêter et, alors que les déménageurs commençaient à ouvrir le camion, un couple en descendit et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée du numéro 6. Manifestement, ils semblaient être au goût des Dursley car Harry les entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement. L'homme devait approcher la cinquantaine, à en juger par sa chevelure noire et légèrement grisonnante, et il portait une cravate sombre assortie à ses vêtements neufs et ses chaussures bien cirées. La femme avait l'air un peu plus jeune et avait les cheveux châtains. Elle portait une robe légère mais sobre et distinguée. D'après leur tenue, il s'agissait de gens aisés, issus de bonne famille et connaissant tous les raffinements de la bourgeoisie. Même si le quartier comportait une frange assez aisée de la population, à commencer par Vernon Dursley, PDG d'une petite entreprise de perceuses, Harry se demanda ce que des gens de ce standing venaient faire ici.

—– Oh, je le connais dit précipitamment l'oncle Vernon à sa femme. C'est William Breakspell, un avocat de la région. J'ai fait appel à ses services lors d'un litige avec un concurrent et il nous a obtenu gain de cause. Un type vraiment très doué !

—– Voilà au moins des gens respectables, répondit Pétunia toute rassurée de voir que ses nouveaux voisins n'avaient pas les cheveux rose chewing–gum.

—– Allons les accueillir comme il se doit. Il vaut mieux faire bonne impression avec ces gens–là.

Harry entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vit sortir un oncle Vernon tout sourire. Celui–ci lança au passage un regard noir à Harry en signe d'avertissement. Malgré les menaces de Maugrey et Lupin, Harry savait très bien que s'il devait créer des problèmes de voisinage la colère de son oncle lui serait particulièrement douloureuse. Pétunia le suivait de près.

—– Bonjour à vous, Mr Breakspell, et soyez les bienvenus à Little Whinging.

—– Si je m'attendais… Bonjour Mr Dursley. Je ne savais pas que vous habitiez ici. Venez que je vous présente à ma tendre épouse, Lisbeth.

—– Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mrs Breakspell dit Vernon avec empressement pendant qu'il embrassait la main tendue d'Elisabeth Breakspell. Voici ma femme Pétunia. Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

Vernon accueillait ses nouveaux voisins avec beaucoup d'agitation et de déférence pendant que les déménageurs commençaient à débarquer les premiers meubles du camion. Mrs Breakspell étaient en train de complimenter Pétunia pour son magnifique parterre de fleurs, ce qui avait pour conséquence de cristalliser cette dernière dans un sourire tendu. C'est alors que Mr Breakspell remarqua la présence de Harry.

—– C'est donc là votre fils, Mr Dursley ?

Vernon qui savait que Dudley avait encore trouvé le moyen de se vautrer chez ses amis se retourna avec une certaine démence dans les yeux.

—– Heu… non, non… c'est… c'est mon neveu. Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est un peu… dérangé… (il se mit à baisser la voix pour ne pas que Harry l'entende). Il n'a pas toute sa tête à cause de l'accident qu'il a eu étant petit et dans lequel ont péri ses parents.

—– C'est ce qui lui a fait cette vilaine cicatrice sur le front… Je vous en prie, évitez de le regarder, ajouta Pétunia.

—– Oh comme c'est épouvantable, s'écria Mrs Breakspell. La vie est faite de bien des malheurs… Pauvre garçon !

—– Mais je vois que vous avez une ravissante enfant, s'empressa de continuer l'oncle Vernon.

En effet, pendant qu'ils discutaient, deux jeunes gens étaient sortis de la luxueuse voiture. La jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Harry s'approchait de ses parents avec grâce. Elle était très belle et avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés en une natte nouée dans un foulard de soie. Elle portait avec élégance une très belle robe d'été aux couleurs pastelles et se protégeait du soleil par une ombrelle de dentelle. Harry n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle soit une enfant adoptée tant elle différait physiquement de ses parents et il aurait bien parié son éclair de feu qu'elle avait du sang de vélane. Elle alla saluer les Dursley puis son regard croisa celui de Harry et lui sourit timidement. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu très clair mais particulièrement intense, et son regard qui pétillait sembla transpercer Harry de part en part. Il lui semblait qu'elle dégageait une aura de légèreté et de béatitude qui pouvait engloutir tout le désespoir qui avait envahi le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sorcier fut littéralement cloué sur place, ne sachant comment réagir. Il aurait voulu fuir ce regard qui avait quelque chose de comparable à celui de Dumbledore, mais paraissait cependant radicalement différent. Et ces deux yeux tellement particuliers le désarmaient d'autant plus… Pendant un instant, il se sentit presque nu.

—– Eh bien, qu'attends–tu pour venir te présenter ?

Harry sursauta. Il regarda l'oncle Vernon, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Il s'apprêtait à avancer mais ce fut le frère de cette ravissante et nouvelle voisine qui s'avança vers ses parents en traînant les pieds d'un air peu réjoui. Ce grand gaillard n'avait aucunement l'allure du reste de sa famille. Il représentait tout ce que les Dursley détestaient. Il portait un vieux jean sale, délavé et troué, un t–shirt tout aussi sale et rapiécé illustrant un groupe de heavy metal particulièrement trash. Il était grand et costaud. Ses bras, très musclés, exhibaient d'impressionnants tatouages représentant des serpents entrecroisés. Ses cheveux assez longs, ébouriffés et très noirs dissimulaient des oreilles couvertes de boucles argentées d'un goût douteux. D'ailleurs ses oreilles n'apparaissaient pas comme les seuls endroits du visage percés d'objets métalliques. Il en portait également deux sur le sourcil droit, un sur la narine gauche et un autre en travers de la lèvre. Il alla saluer très promptement et avec mauvaise humeur les Dursley qui étaient restés cloués sur place, frappés de terreur.

Puis il retourna vers la voiture pour taper un message sur son téléphone mobile du dernier cri. Il leva les yeux quelques instants et observa Harry sans ciller avec un regard mauvais. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans ce regard. Il semblait lui lancer un défi. Harry fut frappé par la couleur de ses yeux qui brillaient d'un vert étincelant et un sentiment de malaise s'installa en lui. Il fut soudain pris d'un léger sentiment de panique. Et si ce garçon, un peu plus vieux que lui, était en train de lire dans ses pensées par légilimancie ? Juste à ce moment là, le garçon reposa les yeux sur son appareil et se mit à tapoter frénétiquement les touches du téléphone. Avait–il détourné les yeux par hasard où avait–il compris que Harry se doutait de quelque chose ?

Le soir venu, les Dursley discutaient avec passion pendant le repas. Dudley, comme a son habitude s'était assis sur deux chaises du côté opposé de son cousin.

—– Tu te rends compte ? D'aussi honnêtes gens et voilà ce qu'est devenu leur fils. Un véritable voyou ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! J'espère au moins qu'il ne fera pas d'histoire dans le quartier.

—– Ou qu'il n'essaiera pas d'entraîner notre Dudlinouchet dans ses méfaits. Là dessus Pétunia tenta de prendre la main trop épaisse de son fils.

—– Oui, enfin… Mr Breakspell est avocat tout de même, et l'un des meilleurs. Je n'aimerais pas m'opposer à lui dans une affaire de justice. Cela dit, s'il s'avère que son brigand de fils s'approche de Dudley, il verra ce qui lui en coûtera.

—– C'est tout de même étonnant qu'ils aient si bien réussi avec leur fille et pas avec lui.

—– Tu l'as dit toi–même ma chérie. Quand le sang est mauvais, on ne peut rien y faire.

Un silence s'installa et instinctivement, les Dursley regardèrent furtivement Harry. Celui–ci ne s'en souciait guère, il était habitué à ce genre de commentaires. Les Dursley commençaient d'ailleurs à manquer cruellement d'originalité à son sujet. Mais Harry remarqua que Dudley écoutait avidement ses parents, ce qui était assez inhabituel venant de sa part. Le sujet avait commencé à l'intéresser.

—– D'ailleurs j'espère bien que tu ne chercheras pas à le rencontrer, mon garçon, dit précipitamment Vernon à Harry. Il ne faudrait en aucun cas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit te concernant. Si jamais je vous surprends ensemble à comploter quelques mauvais plans…

—– J'ai bien vu comme il te regardait, tout à l'heure, continua sèchement Pétunia.

—– Comment s'appelle–t–elle encore ? coupa Dudley.

—– Qui ça, mon chéri ?

—– Ben, heu… notre nouvelle voisine… (il devint un peu rouge)

—– C'est Elisabeth Breakspell. Une charmante dame, bien de chez nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait grandi à Middletown. C'est là que ton père et moi nous sommes connus, mon Dudly chéri.

—– Naaaan… Je voulais dire… sa fille ! (et là il devint vraiment écarlate)

—– Oh, heu...C'est Victoria, je pense.

Dudley avait les yeux ronds. Les voisins avaient passé leur après–midi à emménager et ils y étaient encore occupés quand Dudley était revenu à la maison en début de soirée. Il avait alors aperçu Victoria et en était resté stupéfait. Il semblait bien que leur nouvelle voisine ne lui était pas indifférente.

—– Ah ah, fils ! Te voilà devenu un homme, beau et rigoureux comme ton père ! Tu es à présent en âge de t'intéresser à la gente féminine. Tout à fait moi à ton âge. Surtout que cette petite représente un bon parti !

Pétunia parue offusquée. Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce que l'oncle Vernon sous–entendait qu'il avait été un coureur de jupons dans sa jeunesse –ce qui l'aurait grandement étonné– ou parce que Dudley regardait _une fille_… lui, son cher petit Dudlinouchet à elle.

—– Tu oublies bien vite son vaurien de frère, répliqua Pétunia. Je ne voudrais jamais d'un beau–fils de ce genre.

—– Ah… heu… oui, bien sûr, bien sûr.

Dudley et Vernon redevinrent sombres et Harry eut du mal à réprimer un sourire. Dudley venait de lui offrir un sujet de moquerie supplémentaire, et comme pour l'histoire des fleurs ou de la voiture, Vernon ne savait s'il devait penser du bien ou du mal de ses nouveaux voisins.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Harry n'avait pratiquement plus vu Earvin, son étrange voisin. Celui–ci s'enfermait dans sa chambre, tous volets fermés en écoutant ce que les Dursley appelaient de la « musique de sauvages ». Plusieurs fois ses parents lui avaient demandé de baisser le son, de peur d'être mal accueillis par leur nouveau voisinage. Le garçon avait fini par mettre des écouteurs sur ses oreilles et ne dérangeait plus personne. Harry ressentait le désir étrange de se méfier de cet obscur jeune homme. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il avait sorti le scrutoscope que lui avait offert Ron à son anniversaire voici trois ans déjà. L'appareil, destiné à mettre en garde contre les actes de malveillance et les personnes suspectes, n'avait pas bougé et, par conséquent, aucune menace ne se profilait pour le moment. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter à moins, bien entendu, que son ennemi potentiel fût tellement puissant qu'il puisse annihiler à distance les effets de l'appareil magique. Bien que cette hypothèse paraissait farfelue, Harry restait continuellement sur ses gardes. Mais sa raison lui conseilla d'éviter impérativement de plonger dans la paranoïa.

Vicky, elle, passait ses journées dans le jardin à lire un épais bouquin qui semblait la passionner. Son côté intellectuel n'avait en rien affecté l'admiration que lui portait Dudley qui ne cessait d'entrer et sortir de la maison, pour toute sorte de motifs. Il espérait sans aucun doute se faire remarquer par la jeune fille. Harry trouvait sa parade particulièrement ridicule et il devait se retenir de rire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait procéder. D'autant plus que la belle Vicky ne décollait pas les yeux de son ouvrage et Dudley aurait pu mourir à ses pieds qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas aperçu. Pétunia, paraissait dégoûtée de voir l'attention que son fils lui portait. Elle se demandait si elle ne préférait finalement pas la période où Dudley avait tendance à fuir la demeure familiale. Mais elle devait reconnaître malgré tout que Victoria avait un effet bénéfique sur son fils. Il ne rechignait plus à suivre son régime et passait moins de temps chez ses amis ou devant la télévision. Harry l'avait même surpris à faire quelques exercices de musculations dans le garage. Bien entendu, ce gros patapouf avait prétendu qu'il devait s'entraîner pour garder son titre de champion de boxe junior intercollèges du Sud–Est, catégorie poids lourds. Mais Harry se doutait bien que la véritable raison s'appelait Victoria.

Malgré ces moments d'hilarités, Harry conservait toutefois beaucoup de mélancolie en lui. Il avait en outre, d'autres choses à penser que de se préoccuper de son imbécile de cousin. A dire vrai, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de l'absence de nouvelles de Ron. Après la colère que Harry avait piqué au 12 du square Grimmaurd, le rouquin aurait dû se souvenir que Harry n'appréciait guère être tenu à l'écart des nouvelles du monde magique et surtout de ses amis. Les hiboux n'avaient pourtant pas manqué de défiler à Privet Drive, au grand désespoir des Dursley. Harry avait ainsi reçu du courrier de Hermione, Hagrid et même de Neville et de Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé une carte postale magique de Suède où elle était partie à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu. Mais rien de la famille Weasley. Or ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de l'ignorer. Et Harry s'étonnait que Ron ne se fût empressé de lui raconter la réaction de son frère Percy, suite à la révélation du retour de Voldemort.

Il recommençait donc à angoisser d'autant plus que depuis quelques jours, il se passait des choses véritablement étranges. En cherchant un livre de magie dans ses affaires, le sorcier avait fait glisser sa cape d'invisibilité hors de sa grande malle. Et à sa grande stupeur, il avait constaté qu'elle avait perdu une partie de son efficacité. Sa main, passée sous la cape, restait parfaitement visible, bien que translucide, comme s'il avait été un fantôme. Et Harry était persuadé que son balai manquait également de sa puissance habituelle malgré qu'il ne pouvait le tester. Même le monstrueux livre des monstres que lui avait offert Hagrid semblait somnoler plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas essayé une seule fois de lui mordre les doigts, malgré les grognements énervés qu'il continuait à émettre. Enfin, même les fleurs du jardin semblaient flétrir de manière anormale. Harry avait d'ailleurs entendu sa tante dire à la voisine que c'était probablement Harry qui avait encore dû verser je–ne–sais–quel–poison, que ce vaurien n'avait décidément rien de bon en lui. Au premier abord, Harry avait pensé que Neville n'avait peut–être pas si bien réussi sa potion qu'il l'avait cru, finalement. Et combien même ce n'était pas le cas, les effets avaient peut–être une durée limitée et Harry avait donc rajouté un peu de lotion sur les fleurs. Mais depuis que des phénomènes étranges se produisaient dans sa chambre, il s'était mis à douter très sérieusement. Peut–être que l'origine du dépérissement des plantes relevait d'une toute autre nature…

C'est maintenant que Tonks aurait dû passer. C'est maintenant qu'il aurait voulu être avec Sirius. Il se décida à envoyer Hedwige à Dumbledore, Lupin ou n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour leur expliquer ses craintes. Peut–être n'était–ce que le fruit de son imagination, mais depuis que le Seigneur Noir avait ressurgi, rien de devait être laisser au hasard. Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le menaient à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa malle, non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil sur sa cape d'invisibilité devenue inopérante. Trempant sa plume dans de l'encre verte indélébile, il réfléchissait déjà aux premières phrases qu'il enverrait au quartier général de l'Ordre.


	2. Une nuit au clair de lune

**CHAPITRE 2 - Une nuit au clair de lune**

Le soir tombait sur la ville. Harry était penché par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regardait le point de l'horizon où il avait vu disparaître sa magnifique chouette blanche. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par la porte d'entrée du numéro 6. Earvin quittait sa nouvelle maison et s'éloignait lentement de son pas nonchalant en direction de Magnolia Crescent. Harry qui avait de sérieux soupçons sur lui décida de le suivre en toute discrétion. Il regretta à ce moment là que sa cape d'invisibilité ne soit plus opérationnelle. Cet Earvin devait probablement exercer de puissants sortilèges de magie noire dans sa chambre et c'était sans doute lui qui était responsable des irrégularités de la magie. Et peut-être connaissait-il le moyen de désactiver le scrutoscope. Ce pouvait-il que les Breakspell aient un rapport avec Lord Voldemort ?

Armé de sa baguette et aidé de la pénombre qui s'installait, Harry se lança à la poursuite de cet individu louche. Il le suivait d'assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer et entra à son tour dans Magnolia Crescent. Cette rue renforça son sentiment de malaise et de colère. C'est un peu plus loin qu'il avait été agressé par les Détraqueurs l'année dernière. Et c'est là également qu'était apparu pour la première fois son parrain. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Si Earvin était mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à la magie noire, il aurait à en répondre. Il continua sa route par Magnolia Road et se dirigea vers le parc où il vit l'adolescent suspect passer au-dessus de la grille. Qu'allait-il donc faire dans le parc à cette heure-ci ? Harry se dépêcha pour ne pas perdre sa trace et passa lui aussi par dessus de la clôture métallique. Mais le parc offrait beaucoup plus d'obscurité et Harry n'était pas certain de la direction à prendre. Manifestement, sa carrière d'Auror commençait mal puisqu'il ne semblait pas même capable d'effectuer une filature sans perdre son gibier.

—– Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me suis, Potter ?

Harry se retourna en sursaut et, dans un réflexe inouï, il pointa sa baguette sur Earvin qui sortait d'un buisson.

—– Tu connais mon nom ?

—– C'est qu'on parle beaucoup de toi dans le quartier. Et manifestement tout ce qu'on dit de toi n'est pas totalement infondé. Il est vrai que tu m'as l'air pas mal dérangé comme type… Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu me veux et pourquoi tu me suis.

—– Ne t'approches pas de moi…

—– Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me faire avec ton stupide bout de bois ? Me crever un œil ? Oui, on dirait bien qu'il te manque un ou deux boulons. Mais puisque tu es là, peut-être que tu vas pouvoir résoudre la question que je me pose à ton sujet. Puisqu'il paraît que tu vas à St-Brutus, comment se fait-il que je ne t'y ai jamais croisé ?

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et il se sentait un peu ridicule. Earvin n'avait pas l'air de réagir comme un sorcier. Il ne connaissait pas l'existence des baguettes magiques, et pire que tout, il fréquentait St-Brutus, ce qui signifiait deux choses. La première c'est qu'il était bel et bien moldu. La seconde, c'est qu'il faisait parti de ces délinquants multirécidivistes, des cas incurables comme le prétendait l'oncle Vernon. Bien qu'il ne savait rien de la réalité des faits à St-Brutus, Harry sentait bien qu'il avait affaire avec un personnage qui n'était en aucun cas impressionnable. Bien sûr, il pouvait simuler. Il pouvait faire croire à une ignorance totale du monde magique. Mais s'il était bien un moldu, Harry se retrouvait dans une bien mauvaise situation.

—– Si tu veux le savoir, dis-moi d'abord ce que tu fabriques dans ta chambre...

—– Petit insolent, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que je peux te casser en deux. Tu finiras par me répondre, de gré ou de force.

Avec sa tête de plus que Harry et ses bras musculeux, Earvin ne plaisantait pas quand il disait cela. Il s'avança vers Harry le regard déterminé et s'apprêtait à le saisir par le bras tendu. Harry réagit au quart de tour.

—– _Stupefix_

C'était probablement une immense bêtise. Harry aurait à nouveau des problèmes avec le ministère de la magie et cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune circonstance atténuante. Stupéfixer un moldu qu'il avait lui-même provoqué… Il était bon pour une exclusion de Poudlard. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne se passa. Seules quelques étincelles rouges sortirent du bout de sa baguette. Earvin stoppa net son mouvement. Il n'avait pas été frappé par le sortilège manqué mais il avait vu les étincelles rouges et il avait l'air vraiment surpris, ce qui confirmait qu'il n'avait vraiment rien d'un sorcier.

—– C'était quoi ça ? Donne-moi ce truc !

—– Arrête, Earv !

—– Vic ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pas prudent de te balader toute seule dans le noir.

—– Je pourrais te poser la même question. Et je ne suis plus une petite fille.

—– Justement ! Tu attires la convoitise d'un tas de sales types. Et crois-moi j'en connais un paquet d'individus louches. Regarde un peu comment ce gros imbécile balourd qu'on a pour voisin te tourne autour. Ils sont tous tarés dans cette famille. D'ailleurs on n'a pas réglé notre problème tous les deux. Il adressa à Harry un regard menaçant.

—– Laisse-le !

—– Vicky, tu ne vas pas quand même pas défendre ce malade !

—– J'étais venu le voir si tu veux savoir. Maintenant laisse-nous.

Earvin la regarda d'un air surpris et soupçonneux. Puis il jeta un œil sur sa montre. Il avait l'air pressé.

—– C'est bien parce que je suis en retard. Mais je te préviens, moustique. Si j'apprends que t'as fait quoi que ce soit qui ne me plaise pas envers ma sœur, je te retrouve et je t'arrache la tête.

Il regardait à nouveau Harry dans le blanc des yeux, de ce regard de tueur qui l'avait déjà transpercé l'autre jour. Il s'observèrent quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le centre du parc sans se retourner. Harry restait planté là comme un idiot à ne rien comprendre. Il avait agit comme le dernier des imbéciles, en s'en prenant à un innocent, ce qui aurait dû lui valoir de gros ennuis. Son sort de stupéfixion n'avait pas marché et il venait d'être sauvé du massacre par sa belle voisine qui était venue pour lui parler. Cette histoire lui paraissait complètement surréaliste !

—– Ne le juge pas trop vite. Sous ses allures de mauvais garçon, il est en réalité tendre et généreux. Il s'inquiète toujours pour moi. Trop peut-être. C'est bien Harry ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry la regarda d'un air un peu hébété.

—– Oui, c'est ça… Tu… Tu voulais me parler ?

—– En fait, non. Je le suivais, tout comme toi. Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas très prudent de ma part mais j'ai assez peur pour lui. Depuis quelques temps, il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même, il a un comportement étrange, renfermé. Du coup, les gens le considèrent comme un criminel.

Vicky continua à suivre son frère d'assez loin et Harry l'accompagna. Il avait baissé sa baguette et espérait qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait manqué son sort. Il l'avait tellement utilisé souvent ces derniers temps qu'il lui semblait impossible que le sort ait échoué. Au moins, il n'aurait pas d'ennuis avec le ministère. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que sa baguette avait perdu également de sa magie ? Est-ce que le monde de la magie lui-même était en train de disparaître ? C'était une chose à laquelle Harry refusait de croire. Mais comme cela correspondait à l'arrivée des Breakspell, il voulait être certain qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui se passait.

—– Tu dis qu'on le considère comme un criminel. Mais avoue que son allure ne joue pas en sa faveur. Et puis il va à St-Brutus, non ?

—– Toi aussi tu y vas. Et pourtant je ne te trouve pas dangereux. Et ne dit-on pas que l'habit ne fait pas le moine ?

—– Je ne vais pas à St-Brutus. C'est ce que racontent mon oncle et ma tante pour encore me rabaisser. De toute façon, toi aussi tu suis ton frère. S'il s'est senti traqué, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, non ?

—– Oui, je suis mon frère parce que j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Il est en conflit avec mes parents et son comportement est celui d'un rebelle, mais pas celui d'un criminel. Et St-Brutus n'est pas une prison, ni un centre de redressement. C'est dommage que cet établissement porte une aussi mauvaise réputation. Ses pensionnaires ne sont pas les malfrats qu'on dits, pas tous du moins. Car je crois que malheureusement Earvin y a rencontré de mauvaises fréquentations. Et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit à la recherche d'un dealer de drogue ou de quelque chose de ce genre. C'est pour cela que je le surveille. Il s'est beaucoup occupé de moi, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de lui.

—– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'entend pas avec tes parents ?

—– En fait, Earv est mon demi-frère. Papa a eu Earvin d'un précédent mariage. Mais comme Papa était adultère, ils ont fini par divorcer. Papa est un excellent avocat et il a obtenu la garde d'Earvin. Ensuite il a rencontré ma mère et je suis née à ce moment là. Elle avait accepté Earvin comme son propre enfant et tous les deux, nous avons toujours été très proches. C'était une période heureuse à l'époque. Mais maman est décédée d'un cancer. Cela a beaucoup marqué Earvin qui la considérait comme sa propre mère. Seulement Papa a finalement épousé Elisabeth, celle qui avait été sa maîtresse pendant son premier mariage. Earvin ne l'a jamais acceptée. Ce qui explique son comportement. C'est depuis ce moment là qu'il s'habille de la sorte, qu'il n'est plus aussi bon élève et qu'il commet de petits larcins. Il va depuis lors à St-Brutus mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une prison, juste un pensionnat pour élèves en décrochage scolaire. Mais il n'a jamais été mauvais et il m'a toujours défendue quand j'avais des ennuis.

—– Je suis désolé de l'avoir mal jugé, s'excusa Harry, impressionné qu'elle lui accorde une confiance suffisante pour lui raconter ses secrets de famille. Pardonne-moi, je suis un petit peu tendu en ce moment…

—– Comme tout le monde… Mais je sais que toi tu es sincère… Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi non plus d'habiter chez ton oncle et ta tante. C'est vrai que nous, au moins, nous avons encore notre père.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Ils avaient arrêté de marcher. En fait, ils avaient perdu la trace d'Earvin et se trouvaient à proximité d'un banc éclairé par un rayon de lune.

—– Ça te dirait d'aller t'asseoir un instant ? suggéra Victoria

—– Heu, oui… Pourquoi pas.

Curieusement, Harry avait perdu toute forme de méfiance. Et Victoria semblait s'intéresser beaucoup plus à lui qu'à son frère à présent. Sous la faible lueur de la lune, Harry pouvait voir à quel point elle était jolie. Mais son estomac ne s'était pas retourné comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois en présence de Cho. Harry n'avait plus envie de succomber au charme d'une jeune fille. C'était quelque chose qui paraissait agréable au début mais devenait bien trop déplaisant ensuite, et cela n'apportait que tristesse et désillusion. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et observèrent les étoiles.

—– J'aime beaucoup les étoiles. Elles sont si belles et si paisibles dans le ciel. On en parle beaucoup dans mes recueils de poèmes.

—– Certains prétendent y lire l'avenir, dit tristement Harry en pensant à Firenze. Cela fait longtemps que je ne regarde plus les étoiles pour leur côté esthétique.

Là dessus, il observa que Mars était encore plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire et il fut parcourut d'un frisson. Victoria l'observa d'un air grave.

—– Je ressens beaucoup de tristesse dans ta voix. Il est rare que l'évocation des étoiles obscurcisse le cœur des hommes. Moi, je trouve cette étoile rouge si belle que je ne peux que m'en émerveiller. Pourtant tu la fixes avec tant de souffrance dans les yeux que j'en éprouve de la peine.

—– Tu trouves cette étoile pleine de beauté mais tu as tort. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Ce n'est pas une étoile, c'est la planète Mars. Elle annonce guerre et malheurs. Et je ne trouve vraiment rien de réjouissant ni de beau là-dedans, répondit-il sur un ton las et navré.  
Victoria se remit à observer Harry avec un regard surpris et intéressé.

—– Des malheurs ? Quel genre de malheurs ?

—– Je ne sais pas, mentit Harry. Des choses graves, pour beaucoup de monde.

—– Arrête, tu as failli me faire peur, dit alors Victoria en riant.

Mais en voyant que Harry fixait toujours Mars d'un air grave, elle s'arrêta de rire.

—– Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

—– Je voudrais ne plus penser du tout.

—– Comment sais-tu tout cela ? C'est ce qu'on t'a enseigné dans ton collège ? Et puis c'est vrai, au fait. Puisque tu m'as dit que tu n'allais pas à St-Brutus, où vas-tu à l'école ? Moi aussi je change d'école. Peut-être que nous serons dans la même…

—– Oui… peut-être… mais ça m'étonnerait quand même, répondit-il sans conviction. A moins qu'elle ne fût sorcière, il n'avait aucune chance de la croiser à Poudlard.

—– Alors ? C'est où que tu étudies ?

—– Très loin d'ici… Le nom ne te dirait rien.

—– Loin comment ?

—– Quelques centaines de kilomètres…

—– Ah… fit-elle d'un air un peu déçu. Pourquoi vas-tu si loin ? Est-ce un collège très réputé ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi raconte-t-on que tu fréquentes St-Brutus ?

—– S'il-te-plaît, changeons de sujet. Nous sommes en vacances alors ne parlons pas d'école, coupa-t-il d'un ton agacé.

—– Heu… oui, tu as raison.

Elle semblait à présent désolée. A son regard, Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle le trouvait vraiment étrange mais curieusement, elle ne s'en était pas trouvée choquée, comme l'auraient été tous les autres habitants de Privet Drive. Que devait-elle penser de lui ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas le comportement d'un moldu normal. Le ciel était à présent très sombre et une certaine fraîcheur s'était abattue sur le parc. Il remarqua qu'elle avait la chair de poule.

—– Tu as froid ? Nous devrions peut-être rentrer.

—– Oui, tu as raison. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans ce parc de toute façon.

Harry l'aida à passer au-dessus de la grille et jeta un coup d'œil dans les rues sombres. La dernière fois qu'il était sortit de ce parc, les choses avaient mal tourné. Victoria perçut son inquiétude.

—– Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon frère. Je lui demanderai de ne pas te créer de problèmes. Je suis la seule qu'il écoute encore et il ne peut rien me refuser.

—– J'espérais seulement qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Il s'est déjà passé des choses étranges ici.

Victoria semblait ravie qu'il s'inquiète pour son frère. Mais son regard trahissait les questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser sur ces « choses étranges ». Ils marchèrent en silence tous les deux l'un contre l'autre pour se retrouver un peu de chaleur, maintenant que la nuit fraîche était tombée. Dans leur précipitation respective, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se munir d'un vêtement chaud. Elle était loin la sécheresse qui avait frappé la ville l'année dernière. Mais cette obscurité et cette fraîcheur soudaine inquiétait grandement le sorcier qui récitait déjà le sortilège du patronus, juste au cas où. A l'approche de Wisteria Walk, Harry entendit un chat cracher et vit Pompon, le chat de Mrs Figg, qui détalait à toute vitesse, les poils dressés sur le dos, la queue plus touffue que d'ordinaire. Victoria se jeta dans le bras de Harry.

—– Hou ! Il m'a fait peur !

—– Je dirais que c'est lui qui a eu peur… mais de quoi ?

—– De nous sans doute…

Elle le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux et Harry crut qu'il allait passer à travers ses genoux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement agréable dans l'air. Il tenait serré dans ses bras une fille magnifique qui ne se préoccupait pas de tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui dans la rue. Ce moment semblait magique… MAGIQUE ? Harry revint les deux pieds sur terre et relâcha l'étreinte. Pompon avait eut bel et bien peur d'eux.

—– Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu l'effrayer chez nous ?

—– Je ne sais pas… ce n'est qu'un chat… on l'a peut-être dérangé pendant qu'il fouillait une poubelle…

—– Il n'y a pas de poubelles dans la rue…

—– Ce sera pour une autre raison. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant que ça ? Un chat qui fuit, ça arrive tout le temps, non ?

Mais Harry savait que Pompon n'était pas un simple chat errant. Il l'avait probablement suivi sur ordre d'Arabella Figg. Pompon faisait parti de ces chats magiques, dotés d'une certaine intelligence et avait pour mission de surveiller Harry en cas de pépin. Il avait probablement suivi Harry jusqu'au parc. Mais quelque chose l'avait effrayé. Et il était certainement parti prévenir Mrs Figg... sauf qu'elle habitait dans la direction opposée que celle que l'animal avait prise. Harry se retourna et scruta l'obscurité. Il aurait voulu allumer sa baguette mais il ne pouvait le faire en présence de Victoria.

—– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu me fais peur…

—– Chut !

Harry lui faisait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Et ils attendirent tous les deux en silence pendant quelques minutes.

—– Harry, il n'y a personne !

—– Ne restons pas ici…

Ils accélèrent le pas et arrivèrent presque en courant devant chez eux.

—– Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

—– Je te l'ai dit, il se passe des choses vraiment curieuses ici. Rentre vite chez toi.

Victoria le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Visiblement, elle se posait des questions sur l'état de santé mentale de Harry. Puis son visage pris une expression de surprise et d'émerveillement.

—– Oh ! Harry, regarde !

Harry se retourna et il vit arriver un petit hibou au plumage brun et tacheté qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Celui-ci se posa sur son épaule et Harry détacha le petit paquet qui était attaché à l'une de ses pattes. Victoria le regardait complètement ébahie et émerveillée.

—– Wouah ! Il est à toi ?

—– Heu… non, il est à un ami.

—– Il est super bien dressé ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça avec un hibou. Tu as des amis très curieux…

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Le paquet dans la main de Harry, le hibou reprit son envol. Mais Harry attendait. Il avait peur d'ouvrir le paquet devant elle.

—– Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle avec avidité. Elle semblait surexcitée.

—– Heu… je ne sais pas… c'est un farceur mon ami, il me fait parfois de mauvaises blagues. Je ne devrais peut-être pas ouvrir ce paquet…

—– Envoyer un colis par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou, c'est déjà une énorme blague ! S'il te plaît, ouvre-le !

—– Bon… mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Le colis contenait une petite lettre signée de la main de Neville et une fiole renfermant un liquide poisseux et malodorant. Les premiers mots étaient écrits de toutes les couleurs et en grand : **BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!!** Harry lut la suite d'un trait.

_Je ne savais pas combien de temps ce hibou mettrais à venir chez toi alors je l'ai envoyé un peu en avance. J'ai dû demander à Ginny, avant de quitter Poudlard, si tu pouvais recevoir des hiboux vu que tu habites chez des moldus. J'ai eu du mal à faire danser et clignoter les lettres. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Dean Thomas pour ce genre de choses._

Harry ne voyait aucune lettre clignoter ni même bouger un tantinet. C'est sur, Dean était bien plus adroit pour ce genre d'artéfact.

**_Voici le cadeau que j'ai trouvé pour toi. C'est un onguent que j'ai réalisé à base de pus de Mimbulus Mibletonia.  
C'est fou le nombre de propriétés que possède cette plante ! Si tu enduis tes paupières de cet onguent, tu verras de  
nuit comme en plein jour. Fais attention de ne pas en mettre en pleine journée comme je l'ai fait. Tu serais obligé de  
t'enfermer dans la cave ou dans une armoire car la lumière te serait insupportable. C'est ma grand-mère qui a été  
en colère. Il a fallut qu'elle m'apporte mon repas dans l'armoire où elle range ses robes. En plus un épouvantard s'y était  
déjà logé. Heureusement, j'ai pu m'en débarrasser facilement grâce notamment à tes cours pour l'A.D. Si tu répands  
l'onguent sur tes mains, il multiplie leur vitesse d'action. C'est toujours utile pour jeter un sort plus vite qu'un  
Mangemort. Et si tu enduis ton dos, tu deviens beaucoup plus léger. N'en mets tout de même pas trop car tu pourrais  
te retrouver au plafond (j'ai essayé sur mon grand-oncle Algie qui était mort de rire mais ça n'a pas fait rire du  
tout ma grand-mère)._**

**_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. On se reverra à l'école car d'après ma grand-mère, il n'y a que là  
que nous serons en sécurité maintenant que VolDmOr est revenu. A bientôt._**

**_Neville._**

Harry avait remarqué que Neville avait tenté d'écrire Voldemort mais avec beaucoup de mal, ce qui expliquait l'espèce de gribouillis sur la lettre. Il était heureux de voir que ses amis commençaient à prononcer le nom de son mortel ennemi même s'ils en éprouvaient encore de la difficulté.

—– Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Victoria de plus en plus curieuse.

—– C'est un cadeau que m'a fait mon ami Neville. Mais il doit s'agir d'une substance pour attirer les mouches alors il vaut mieux que je ne l'ouvre pas.

—– Oh mais, c'est ton anniversaire, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les grandes lettres colorées mais immobiles sur la lettre.

—– Heu… oui, enfin, c'est demain.

—– Merveilleux ! Demain, je te ferais un gâteau d'anniversaire, comme je le fais pour mon frère. Tu verras, je suis très douée pour la cuisine… C'est curieux mais maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve que tu lui ressembles un peu, à mon frère. Même cheveux, même yeux verts… mais je te trouve… plus craquant… Allez, il faut vite que j'aille me coucher !

Elle s'approcha et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle lui colla un doux baiser sur la joue et tous les lampadaires de la rue se mirent à clignoter l'espace d'un instant. Elle s'en aperçut et lui murmura à l'oreille :

—– Des choses étranges… Tu es un garçon surprenant, Harry !

Et elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Harry s'était sentit rougir et il posa la main à l'endroit où elle avait posé ses lèvres. Il remarqua soudain que les fleurs de Pétunia resplendissaient à nouveau malgré qu'il faisait nuit. Ceci le ramena à la réalité. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait depuis quelques jours. Il décida de rentrer se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, il enfila son pyjama et s'apprêta à se mettre au lit. Mais il n'arriva pas à s'endormir.


	3. Anniversaire mouvementé

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure.  
Le chapitre 3 est plus court que les autres mais, comme son nom l'indique, il comporte pas mal d'action.**

**Bonne lecture.****  
**

* * *

**  
CHAPITRE 3 - Anniversaire mouvementé**

Vers une heure du matin, Harry n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Depuis une heure, il fêtait ses 16 ans. Enfin, fêter est un grand mot ! Pour ne pas changer, il se retrouvait une fois de plus tout seul à célébrer ce qui était maintenant devenu un non-évènement, sans la moindre bougie à souffler. Il avait un jour cru qu'il aurait droit lui aussi une fête pour son anniversaire. Douce utopie au goût amer ! Il avait espéré habiter chez Sirius, le seul lien familial qui lui restait. Mais voilà… une arcade, un voile, perdus quelque part dans les sous-sols obscurs de Londres, en avaient décidé autrement. Il éprouva quelques instants comme un immense vide et un relent particulièrement aigu de chagrin quand il sortit d'une poche ce qui restait du couteau que lui avait offert Sirius. Que lui aurait-il bien offert s'il était toujours en vie ? Peu lui importait finalement, sa seule présence aurait amplement suffit à le combler, bien plus que n'importe quel autre présent, bien plus encore que n'importe quelle victoire de Quidditch. Bien au-delà même de la victoire définitive sur Voldemort et ses sbires. Même s'il devait lui-même venger son parrain et anéantir cette Bellatrix de malheur, il n'en éprouverait qu'une joie très limitée. Sentant monter les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à perler sur son visage grêle, Harry rangea en vitesse le couteau. A l'image de celui qui l'avait offert, ce couteau ne servait plus ; il avait été irrémédiablement détruit, au même moment et au même endroit. Ils appartenaient au passé. Mais il y avait une différence majeure entre les deux : c'était l'amour qui avait fait fondre la lame, la haine qui avait tué Sirius. Harry se frotta les yeux et tenta de se réchauffer un peu le corps et l'esprit, car jamais auparavant il n'avait eu si froid dans cette chambre. Il devait penser à autre chose !

Victoria lui avait promis un gâteau d'anniversaire… C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se proposait spontanément de le faire ! Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse fonder une nouvelle amitié qui ne soit pas influencée par la magie ? Il ne savait pas tellement comment il devait gérer cela. Il ne fallait pas qu'il trahisse son secret et sans doute valait-il mieux éviter la jeune fille. Mais plus que jamais il avait besoin d'une présence. De quelqu'un avec qui parler d'autres choses. D'autres choses que la guerre, d'autres choses que de Sirius, de Voldemort ou de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'AUTRE CHOSE QUE DE LA MAGIE !!! Cette magie qui était responsable de tous ses ennuis, à commencer par la mort de ses parents. Une merveilleuse magie qui l'avait finalement rendu tellement malheureux. Une magie dont il était malgré tout excessivement dépendant, Harry n'imaginant plus retourner dans un monde dépourvu de toute forme de sorcellerie. Oui… Vicky pouvait peut-être l'aider à oublier quelques instants qui il était. Et il se surprit à sourire quand il se mit à imaginer un Dudley vert de rage en voyant le gâteau qu'apporterait Victoria spécialement pour lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit au carreau. Il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser entrer plusieurs hiboux venus déposer des colis qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié et cela lui remonta un peu plus encore le moral. Il ne devait plus laisser des moments de désespoir l'envahir de la sorte. Il devait se montrer plus fort et faire face à ce qui l'attendait dehors. Et pour cela, il aurait besoin des autres. De ceux qui lui écrivaient aujourd'hui. Le premier paquet était celui de Hagrid et contenait comme toujours les habituels caramels ultra-collants et ses fameux biscuits « casse-dents » qu'il avait préparés lui-même. Il y trouva également quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre (« je sais qu'il n'en vendent pas chez les moldus »). Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être en faire goûter à Vicky, le lendemain. Hagrid lui avait donné également une nouvelle paire de gants à longue manche, en cuir et écailles de dragon triplement renforcés (« ils te seront très utiles cette année ! »). Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme qui se demandait alors quelle sorte de créature horrible et dangereuse il aurait encore à dompter cette année.

Celui de Hermione avait apporté une fois de plus un gros livre relié. Dans sa lettre, elle expliquait qu'elle l'avait pris hors de la salle sur demande, pendant une de leur séance de l'A.D. Elle n'avait parcourut que très superficiellement le livre mais elle avait vite compris qu'il contenait toute une série de sortilèges de défense et d'attaque particulièrement intéressant –et pour tout dire souvent interdits !– à étudier. Elle y avait joint une sorte d'étui de cuir où Harry pouvait ranger sa baguette. Placée sur la ceinture, elle permettait de dégainer très rapidement sans risquer d'éborgner quelqu'un ou de s'arracher une fesse comme l'avait fait remarquer Maugrey. Harry se dit avec ravissement et amusement qu'avec cet étui, combiné avec l'onguent offert par Neville, il deviendrait vite le jeteur de sort le plus rapide de l'histoire. Mais Hermione avait demandé à Harry s'il avait reçu des nouvelles de Ron car depuis deux semaines, il ne répondait plus à son courrier, ni même Ginny par ailleurs.

Cette fois Harry s'inquiéta pour de bon. Même Hermione ne recevait plus de nouvelles, ce qui était fort étrange. Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient toujours beaucoup de courrier pendant les vacances car ils n'étaient pas contraints, comme lui, de cacher leurs envois postaux. Et pour que Ron ne répondît plus, il fallait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas reçu le moindre cadeau de sa part. Ni d'ailleurs de Mrs Weasley, elle qui s'empressait habituellement de lui envoyer des kilos de friandises. Harry fut pris d'un sentiment étrange, mêlé de panique, de colère mais surtout de cette frustrante sensation d'impuissance. Que fallait-il faire ? Ron était peut-être en danger mais il ne savait ni où ni comment. Il ne pouvait lui porter secours. D'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de sauver quelqu'un, en l'occurrence son parrain Sirius, il l'avait lui-même conduit à la mort. Si seulement il avait de la poudre de cheminette. Si seulement il pouvait communiquer instantanément avec un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se souvint du miroir que lui avait donné Sirius. Peut-être fonctionnait-il avec les autres possesseurs de ce type de miroir. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit un jour que l'Ordre du Phénix utilisait des moyens de communication bien plus sûrs que les cheminées ? Parlait-il de cela ?

Harry fonça sur sa malle et en retira toutes les affaires avec frénésie. Mais quand il retrouva le miroir, il déchanta. Brisé ! Il l'avait brisé depuis plus d'un mois lorsque dans une tentative désespérée il avait voulut parler à Sirius déjà parti derrière le voile de la mort. Mais peut-être marchait-il encore… Il fallait essayer. Il regarda les morceaux de miroir qu'il avait placés ensemble et dit à haute et intelligible voix « Remus Lupin ». Rien. Il réessaya plusieurs fois. Il tenta de le réparer en lançant le sort _Reparo_, mais il ne se passa rien du tout. Il se dit que ce miroir possédait des propriétés magiques qui ne répondaient probablement pas à un simple sort de réparation. Il ne fallait cependant pas abandonner et il cita d'autres noms. Peut-être que Lupin était occupé… « Albus Dumbledore », « Alastor Maugrey », « Nymphadora Tonks », « Kingsley Schaklebolt ». A chaque fois, c'était pareil, le miroir n'avait aucune réaction. Harry entendit l'oncle Vernon s'agiter dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il parle moins fort ou il aurait encore à subir sa colère. Même si depuis, Harry pouvait à loisir débloquer la serrure et ne risquait plus de rester enfermé dans sa chambre.

Soudain, il entendit un nouveau bruit d'ailes. Il se rua vers la fenêtre avec une grande joie quand il vit un hibou entrer dans sa chambre avec un nouveau paquet. Ron lui écrivait enfin. Au passage, il aperçut par la fenêtre que le massif de fleur était à nouveau flétri. Cette fois, il ne rit plus. Surtout quand il s'aperçut que le hibou n'était ni Errol, ni Coqcigrue, ni même Hermès. Ce n'était pas un envoi de Ron. C'était Lupin. Avait-il entendu l'appel à travers le miroir ? Il ouvrit le paquet et sortit un étrange objet argenté composé d'un pied et de plusieurs axes attachés dans tous les sens et sur lesquels étaient fixées des boules en or. Pour tout message, Lupin avait griffonné d'une écriture très rapide :

**_Harry, cet objet est un détecteur de magie. S'il ne tourne pas sur lui-même, alors lance un sort quelconque.  
S'il ne bouge toujours pas alors sort immédiatement de cette maison, tu n'es plus protégé. Nous arrivons  
immédiatement. Rends-toi vite chez Mrs Figg, elle est déjà au courant._**

**_Remus Lupin._**

Harry observa ce drôle d'objet qui restait désespérément inerte. Il fut soudain pris d'un doute. Et si c'était un piège ? Mais tout cela avait du sens. Si cet objet était bien un détecteur de magie, son immobilisme signifiait que cette pièce n'en possédait plus beaucoup. Or sa cape d'invisibilité n'était plus efficace, les potions de Neville non plus, et sa baguette montrait des signes de faiblesse. De plus, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cet objet quelque part dans le bureau de Dumbledore. A tout hasard, il lança un sort de réduction sur son lit. A nouveau, seules quelques étincelles sortirent de sa baguette… et le détecteur de magie ne réagit pas. Horrifié, il essaya quelque chose de plus facile, un sort de première année. « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Mais sa plume ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Harry s'empressa de prendre une veste, mis son étui à baguette autour de la taille et, à tout hasard, il pris son éclair de feu. Quitte à fuir, peut-être que son balai fonctionnerait. Il descendit en trombe les escaliers dans un raffut épouvantable et au passage, il renversa un horrible vase qu'avait un jour offert la tante Marge à la famille. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre l'oncle Vernon sortir de sa chambre en jurant toute sorte de noms d'animaux et il se retrouva sur le perron. Une fois dans la rue, il sursauta sous l'effet d'un impressionnant vacarme qui déchira la nuit. Une voiture arrivant à toute allure venait de voir ses quatre pneus éclater en même temps et elle alla heurter une des façades de la rue à une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison des Dursley. Un grand nombre de lumières s'allumèrent aux fenêtres des maisons et Harry se demanda ce que pouvait bien signifier tout cela. Cela ne pouvait pas être des sorciers, ils ne seraient pas venus en voiture ! Mais il trouvait la scène très suspecte et il devait se rendre immédiatement chez Mrs Figg. Il ne chercha donc pas à en savoir davantage et il prit la direction opposée.

Mais les occupants de la voiture, bien que chancelants, étaient sortis du véhicule. Ils portaient des cagoules. Même s'ils n'avaient pas l'allure des Mangemorts, ils ne présentaient rien de très amical.

—– Dépêchez-vous, il prend déjà la fuite !

Quatre personnes couraient à présent dans sa direction avec manifestement de très mauvaises intentions à son égard. Harry se fichait à présent que des voisins puissent le voir ; il enfourcha son éclair de feu mais il ne parvint pas à décoller. De nouveau affolé, il jeta son balai devenu inutile et se mit à courir à toute allure dans la direction opposée des individus. Il avait perdu pas mal de temps en tentant de voler et il pouvait déjà entendre leurs pas talonner dans son dos. Heureusement pour lui, ses poursuivants semblaient boiter suite à l'accident spectaculaire qu'ils venaient de subir. Il arriva enfin au bout de la rue et s'empressa de tourner au coin. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Earvin qui le regarda surpris. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Harry fuyait vers la rue suivante. Il entendit derrière lui l'un des types encagoulés hurler :

—– C'est lui, attrapez-le !

Il courut du mieux qu'il pouvait quand il entendit soudain des cris. Harry se retourna pour constater que Earvin se débattait contre l'assaut des quatre hommes cagoulés. Le garçon était farouche et particulièrement en colère. Les hommes avaient du mal à le tenir. Il repoussa l'un deux d'un coup de pied violent et son agresseur voltigea dans une boite au lettre et resta allongé au sol. Ainsi débarrassé d'une emprise, il parvint à se débattre avec une telle frénésie qu'il se libéra un bras et envoya son poing s'écraser dans la figure d'un de ses assaillants. Il venait d'assommer net deux hommes en quelques secondes ! Mais alors qu'il allait s'occuper des deux types restants, celui qui devait être le chef sorti un revolver et l'abattit dans le dos. Earvin hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur la chaussée. Harry ne put réagir, il était cloué sur place, envahit par l'horreur de la scène. Mais il dut vite revenir à la réalité quand il entendit le chef vociférer.

—– Imbécile ! Ce n'était pas lui.

—– Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir dans ce noir. Regarde, il a la même tête.

—– Mais pas de lunettes, espèce d'andouille !! Vite, là bas ! Il est là bas.

Harry se remit à courir de plus belle. Apparemment il s'agissait d'assassins moldus. Il commençait à s'essouffler mais gardait l'avantage de sa jeunesse et il ne boitait pas comme eux. Il espérait que quelqu'un viendrait à sa fenêtre voir l'origine du boucan et appeler à l'aide. Pourquoi son balai l'avait-il lâché au moment où il en avait le plus besoin ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa baguette ne fonctionnait plus ? Il arriva à un embranchement où cinq rues se rejoignaient en un rond-point. C'était l'occasion rêvée de les semer et il prit la deuxième rue qui partait sur la gauche. Après une trentaine de mètre, il sauta par-dessus une haie et se retrouva dans un jardin qui était encombré d'objets divers comme des outils, des nains de jardins ou des arrosoirs. Il s'abrita un instant derrière un abri de jardin et attendit en silence de voir passer ses agresseurs. Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps. Ses deux poursuivants s'arrêtèrent au rond-point et Harry les entendit discuter avec colère mais ne discernait pas le moindre mot. Il entendait beaucoup plus les battements de son cœur qui semblait prêt à exploser. Un troisième agresseur les rejoignit en se tenant le nez. C'était l'un des deux types qui s'était retrouvé K.O. et il avait visiblement du mal à se tenir droit et saignait abondamment.

Ils se séparèrent et ils prirent chacun une rue différente. Au grand soulagement de Harry, aucun d'eux ne prit celle où il s'était réfugié. Il attendit encore un instant, et se rendit compte avec horreur que dans la panique il avait couru sans réfléchir et s'était éloigné de la maison de Mrs Figg. Que pouvait faire cette vieille cracmol face à des fous furieux armés d'un revolver ? Mais Lupin l'avait prévenu du danger et il lui avait ordonné de se rendre chez elle. Il fallait donc qu'il reparte vers le rond-point, perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère…

Il sortit sa baguette, et essaya à voix basse un sortilège d'attraction sur l'embout d'un arrosoir qui traînait à quelques mètres de lui pour vérifier si elle ne fonctionnait toujours pas. L'embout bougea un peu et roula sur quelques centimètres mais sans plus. Il y avait de l'amélioration, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lutter contre ses poursuivants. Tant pis ! Il rangea sa baguette, respira un grand coup et dans un bond, il sortit de sa cachette pour courir du mieux qu'il pouvait vers le rond-point.

Mais dans son geste, il accrocha un lourd arrosoir en zinc posé sur une vielle table en bois vermoulu et celui-ci tomba avec fracas dans un bruit infernal. En même temps, il s'était violemment cogné le genou contre la barrière de bois qui séparait le jardin de la rue. Il était maintenant trop tard pour changer de direction. Harry courut de plus belle et arriva au rond point pratiquement en même temps qu'un de ses agresseurs. Il bifurqua vers la rue d'où il venait auparavant mais il pouvait pratiquement sentir le souffle de son poursuivant dans son dos. Son genou commençait à s'ankyloser et la douleur devenait intense. Il commençait à boiter lui aussi et perdait du terrain. Au moment où il crut qu'il allait être attrapé, Pompon sortit d'une de ses improbables cachettes et se rua dans les jambes de l'encagoulé. Celui-ci se prit les pieds dans le pauvre animal et trébucha la tête la première sur le rebord de la chaussée. D'après son cri, il avait du se faire très mal. Mais les deux autres revenaient également sur lui.

Alors Harry entendit hurler droit devant lui. Des gens étaient sortis de chez eux pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait, Vernon en premier puisqu'il était déjà levé depuis le début. Un attroupement se faisait sur le coin de la rue, autour du corps inerte d'Earvin. Ses poursuivants semblèrent un moment hésiter à pourchasser Harry devant des témoins mais le chef hurla :

—– Si on ne l'attrape pas, _il_ nous tuera !!

Harry continua sa course vers l'attroupement et les gens se retournèrent dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits de pas. Harry eut à peine le temps de voir leur visage frappé par la frayeur, il remarqua surtout les Breakspell horrifiés devant leur fils allongé dans une marre de sang. Victoria était en proie à une véritable crise de larme et serrait son frère dans ses bras en lui suppliant de tenir le coup. Sa chemise de nuit était maculée du sang de son frère.

—– C'est lui, hurla l'oncle Vernon au moment où Harry arrivait sur eux. Harry Potter tu es un assassin et cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas, criait-il comme un dément.

—– Attrape-le Foxy, hurla un autre en lâchant son chien, un molosse redoutable.

Harry fut surpris d'une telle réaction. Le corps du quatrième type, celui qui avait été balancé dans la boîte aux lettres, n'était plus là. Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour expliquer à ces idiots qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il y avait des assassins qui lui couraient après et que la voiture encastrée dans une des façades de Privet Drive confirmait qu'il était innocent. Non, ces gens étaient furieux et pris de panique. Dans la confusion, il leur fallait un coupable, lui, Harry Potter, le délinquant de St-Brutus qui était précipitamment sorti de chez lui dans la nuit et qui arrivait maintenant en courant, poursuivit par la police, sans doute. Il devait s'agir d'un règlement de compte, une histoire entre deux délinquants notoires.

Harry eut un léger changement de trajectoire pour contourner le groupe devenu hostile et éviter le cabot enragé. Dudley, qui arrivait tout essoufflé de Privet Drive et venait de comprendre que Harry était la bête à attraper se rua sur lui en grognant, dans un geste ridicule qui avait pour vocation probable d'impressionner Vicky. Harry bondit dans un geste désespéré sur une énorme boite postale et sauta au-dessus de Dudley au moment où Foxy, dans un bond gigantesque, fermait sa mâchoire sur son mollet gauche. Dudley, lui, ne s'attendait pas à tant de voltige et ne put retenir son geste. Il ne frappa non pas Harry, comme il l'avait souhaité, mais le chien qui lâcha alors son emprise. Harry tomba les mains en avant sur le trottoir et se brisa un bras. Foxy, furieux de l'attaque soudaine de Dudley changea de proie et agressa sauvagement le pauvre garçon qui se protégeait à présent le visage avec les mains. Ce fut alors une confusion gigantesque. Harry, dans une tentative pour se relever fit une grimace de douleur et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir dans une fraction de seconde les Dursley courir vers leur fils, Alan Beckett tenter de retenir son chien, la foule paniquée, certains se dirigeant vers lui pour l'attraper, d'autres hurler, et ses poursuivants qui avaient perdu leur cagoule et qui arrivaient enfin à leur hauteur. Mais le temps sembla s'arrêter au moment où il croisa le regard larmoyant de Victoria. Elle s'était retournée et observait Harry avec une expression étrange, sans haine, mais de celle qui vous brise le cœur, mêlée d'effroi et de déception et Harry pouvait lire dans son regard une question dramatique : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Alors Harry sentit toute force le quitter. Il perdit la volonté de se battre, en même temps que l'estime pourtant naissante de Vicky. Les sirènes de police commençaient à s'entendre de loin. C'en était fini de lui, il allait se faire lyncher par la foule et s'il en sortait vivant, dans le meilleur des cas il serait arrêté pour meurtre, dans le pire, il serait kidnappé ou tué par ses ravisseurs.

Mais tout le monde recula. Derrière Harry des personnes arrivaient en courant et quelqu'un tira à la mitraillette en l'air. Puis ce fut des fumigènes qui tombèrent parmi la foule. Ce fut une véritable panique. Tout le monde courut dans tous les sens en hurlant. Les seules personnes qui étaient restées à leur place étaient Harry, Dudley qui se faisait à moitié dévorer par le chien hors de lui et Vicky qui restait accrochée à son frère. Il ne distingua bientôt plus grand chose à travers l'épaisse fumée et commençait à tousser quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par l'encolure de sa veste. Autour de lui, les gens tombaient comme des mouches. Quelqu'un lui mit un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Harry aurait voulut se débattre, croyant au rapt, mais il stoppa toute lutte en entendant la voix de Lupin et de Mr Weasley déformée par leur propre masque.

—– On vient te chercher, Harry.

Les deux hommes soutinrent alors Harry de chaque côté et se mirent à courir vers la sortie du nuage. Harry ne voyait plus grand chose, son masque n'étant pas réglé correctement et ayant coincé ses lunettes dans une drôle de position. L'un de ses verres s'était d'ailleurs brisé. Il avait respiré un peu de gaz soporifique et sa tête commençait tout doucement à tourner. Remus et Arthur avaient à présent enlevé leur masque pour respirer plus allègrement maintenant qu'ils étaient hors du nuage. Harry aperçut que Mr Weasley portait un casque à pointe et une vieille veste d'aviateur de la Royale Air Force. Ils coururent ainsi sur une centaine de mètre avant de s'engouffrer dans l'allée qui coupait Magnolia Crescent. A ce moment, trois des poursuiveurs sortirent du nuage en toussant et titubant puis ils se mirent à tirer d'une manière chaotique dans leur direction. Tonks sortit de l'ombre de l'allée et déclencha une nouvelle rafale de mitraillette en l'air, ce qui valut aux trois compères un fabuleux plongeon en avant pour se protéger. Un objet se mit à bouger dans une poche de Lupin et celui-ci hurla à l'auror :

—– C'est bon Tonks, tu peux y aller !

Tonks sortit sa baguette, jeta la mitraillette sur le côté et fonça vers les poursuiveurs. Pour aller plus vite, Lupin et Mr Weasley traversèrent quelques jardins et stupéfixèrent les chiens qui voulaient protéger leur propriété. Harry ne comprenait plus grand chose et il était ballotté comme un vulgaire sac, son bras, son genou et son mollet lui faisant trop mal pour avancer tout seul. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le jardin de Mrs Figg qui était en chemise de nuit et les attendait toute tremblante, avec le visage déformé par l'angoisse.

—– Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? Vite dépêchez-vous de monter.

—– Venez avec nous, Arabella. Ça a bardé là-bas ! Il ne faut pas que vous restiez ici.

—– Oui j'ai entendu. La police et les secours arrivent !

—– Kingsley s'en occupe !

Les deux hommes transportèrent Harry au premier étage et entrèrent dans une chambre visiblement allouée exclusivement aux chats. Ils ouvrirent l'armoire qui se trouvait sur la gauche et ils poussèrent Harry dedans.

—– Vous aussi Arabella, dit Mr Weasley en l'aidant à s'installer dans l'armoire exiguë.

—– Moi j'y retourne, lança Lupin. Arthur, veille bien sur eux et préviens Severus.

D'un coup, il disparut hors de la pièce et Arthur entra à son tour dans l'armoire, malgré qu'il n'y eut plus beaucoup de place. Il verrouilla la porte.

—– Espérons que cette fois ça marchera ! _Transfero_.

Harry qui était coincé contre Mrs Figg ne remarqua rien de spécial, si ce n'est l'horrible odeur de chou qui sortait de cette vieille armoire. Arthur frappa cinq coups à intervalles irréguliers sur la porte et attendit une réponse. D'autres coups suivirent aussitôt et Arthur ouvrit la porte. Les trois occupants du meuble tombèrent aussitôt en avant et Harry, dans un réflexe mit son bras cassé en avant ce qui accentua sa douleur lors de sa réception au sol. Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda autour de lui. Il venait de sortir de l'armoire du grand salon au 12, square Grimmaurd et quelques personnes étaient là, vraisemblablement en train de les attendre. Molly Weasley, qui était en larmes, se jeta sur Harry, en faisant presque trébucher une deuxième fois Mrs Figg, le serra très fort en lui faisant encore plus mal au bras et elle hurla dans une voie mangée par les sanglots.

—– Harry, Dieu merci tu es sauf !


	4. Le combat des Weasley

_**Je ne vous avais pas oublié, ce chapitre est publié un peu plus tard, voilà tout.**_

_**Vous aurez ici quelques éléments de réponse... et plus de questions encore ;-)**_

_**Merci à Molly59 pour sa pub sur sa propre fic.**_

**_Bonne lecture._ **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 - Le combat des Weasley.**

—– Mrs Weasley, voyons, vous voyez bien qu'il est blessé ! Libérez votre étreinte, vous allez l'étouffer.

—– Harry mon chéri, j'ai eu si peur… j'ai cru que c'était ton tour… après mon pauvre Ron…

—– Allons Molly, laissez–moi exercer mes soins !

Mais Harry sous l'effet du gaz, et de la montée d'adrénaline, se mit à attraper des vertiges épouvantables. Il ne voyait plus rien de net, tout tournait autour de lui. Il semblait que les voix s'étaient transformées en écho. Tout le monde s'activait autour de lui, comme affolés. Qui étaient donc tous ces gens ?

—– Je dois repartir.

—– Arthur ! Ta blessure s'est réouverte ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça, tu perds tout ton sang !

—– Mais il faut que j'avertisse Severus, on a besoin de lui.

—– Laissez Arthur, je m'en occupe, dit soudain la voix sèche d'une femme qui était familière… Prenez soin de vous ! Et un petit « pof » signifia qu'elle avait transplané.

—– Et les autres ?

—– La chance a fini par nous sourire ! Ils s'occupent du reste mais pour combien de temps encore. Et Dumbledore ?

—– Toujours pas revenu du ministère…

—– Taisez–vous, interrompit une autre voix féminine, et allez vous allonger que je puisse regarder ça. Pour Mr Potter ça ne sera pas trop grave, mais je pense que vous devriez aller à Ste Mangouste, Mr Weasley.

La femme qui parlait s'approcha de Harry. De son regard trouble, il reconnut une personne qu'il avait un jour rencontré… mais où ? Soudain, il eut une horrible crise de vertige, un abominable haut–le–cœur et il se mit à vomir violemment sur le tapis. Une dernière douleur au crâne, puis il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé dans un grand lit du deuxième étage. D'après la lumière qui inondait la pièce, le jour était pleinement levé. Il avait un terrible mal de tête et se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait un affreux cauchemar. Sa vue était encore brouillée mais il reconnaissait l'endroit. Il était bien dans la maison des Black… et il n'avait donc malheureusement pas rêvé. Soudain il se redressa dans un geste de dément, les deux mains sur la tête, car sa cicatrice se rappelait à lui en devenant d'une insupportable douleur. Il sentait la colère de Voldemort à travers son crâne, et cette pulsion meurtrière lui remua les entrailles. Il eut beaucoup de peine pour se retenir de crier et il ne put retenir une sorte de gémissement fiévreux. Puis il retomba comme une masse inerte sur le matelas rembourré, dégoulinant d'une sueur froide.

—– Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

Cette petite voix angoissée, il la connaissait bien. Elle lui réchauffa le cœur et lui permit de mieux supporter la douleur de sa cicatrice… Harry se tourna sur le côté du lit et aperçut une jeune fille rousse, le visage inquiet couvert de tâches de son, de nombreuses contusions ainsi qu'une profonde cicatrice sur le menton.

—– Ginny ?

—– Harry ! J'ai eu si peur que toi aussi…

—– Ginny ! Qu'est–ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il venait de mettre ses lunettes que quelqu'un avait eu la gentillesse de réparer et de poser sur la table de chevet. A présent il la regardait de haut en bas, effaré du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Ou étaient passés ses longs cheveux rouges ? Ginny les avaient coupés très courts, ce qui lui faisait un drôle de visage. D'autant plus quelle portait aussi beaucoup d'ecchymoses, des coupures et même quelques traces de brûlures.

—– Des Mangemorts…

—– Des M… Quoi ?!!?

—– Ils sont venus au Terrier, il y a deux semaines, en pleine nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais ils avaient l'intention de nous éliminer en même temps.

—– Ginny… Et Ron ?

—– Ils sont arrivés par surprise. Ce qui nous a sauvé, c'est Fred et George. Ils avaient laissés traînés des bombabouzes améliorées par leurs soins après leur dernière visite. Les Mangemorts –ils étaient trois– ont marché dessus ou je ne sais quoi… En tout cas, ça nous a tous réveillé.

—– Et Ron ?

—– Il était avec moi. Papa et maman n'ont pas voulu transplaner en nous laissant seuls avec ces sales types et il a fallut qu'on se batte. Heureusement, grâce à toi, nous avons pu nous défendre, Ron et moi. Papa nous a demandé d'aller dans l'armoire du grenier pendant qu'il essayait d'occuper les Mangemorts et tentait de bloquer les portes. Il a même lancé une armée de prises électriques, de couteaux et d'outils moldus après eux. Un des Mangemort a été drôlement occupé par une tondeuse à gazon qui essayait de lui refaire le portrait…

—– Et que s'est–il passé, où est RON ?

—– Nous étions tous au dernier étage quand l'un d'eux a stupéfixé maman. Il a ensuite lancer un avada en croyant que c'était papa qui se ruait sur lui dans la pénombre, mais c'est notre goule qu'il a tué. En voyant les agressions sur maman et papa, Ron s'est jeté sur le Mangemort et ils ont dévalé l'escalier tous les deux, entraînant les deux autres dans leur chute. J'ai couru dans l'escalier où j'ai évité de justesse un sortilège qui a brûlé une partie de mes cheveux mais je me suis arrêtée au milieu car l'escalier s'était effondré sous un de leur sort puissant. Puis, je les ai vus. Ron était seul face aux trois Mangemorts et j'ai compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. J'aurais voulu l'en empêcher mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas très bien ce que j'aurais pu faire. Il leur a tendu un piège, il leur a servi d'appât…

—– Ginny !!! OÙ EST RON ?!!!

Ginny éclata en sanglot. Harry devenait comme fou, prit par une horrible sensation de panique. Il avait maintenant peur d'entendre la réponse.

—– Non !! Je ne peux pas croire ça… NON ! Dis–moi… Dis–moi que… qu'il n'est pas…

Harry la tenait par les épaules et il allait la secouer comme un diable quand elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

—– Non, reprit–elle avec la voix nouée. Il est vivant. Il est dans la chambre d'à côté.

Harry se leva d'un coup

—– N'y va pas, Harry. C'est fermé. Il a besoin de repos. Mrs Strout a demandé à Dumbledore de bloquer l'accès par un puissant sortilège parce que maman refusait de le laisser seul. Seule Mrs Strout peut faire entrer des personnes dans sa chambre. Le sortilège doit s'affaiblir quand Ron aura reprit des forces.

Harry s'assis sur le rebord du lit. Tous les malheurs semblaient frapper en même temps.

—– Raconte–moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite, alors.

—– Ces crapules de Mangemorts lui ont lancé plusieurs sortilèges au moment où il entrait dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George. Je crois bien qu'un d'entre eux à invoquer l'avada…

—– Il a été touché ?

—– Je ne sais pas. Pas par l'avada en tout cas. Mais je pense qu'il a reçu un sort qui a rebondi sur un chaudron. Mais ce qui a tout bouleversé, c'est que les sortilèges ont touché la réserve de Fred et George.

—– La réserve ?

—– Les produits qu'ils conservaient pour fabriquer leurs farces… Tout a explosé en même temps dans un concert de boules de feu. Ça a été un terrible choc et j'ai été projetée en arrière. J'ai alors perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée, il n'y avait plus de Terrier… Papa a protégé maman par un sortilège de bouclier. Comme ils étaient au grenier, ils ont été relativement épargnés par l'explosion. Mais l'effondrement du Terrier les a blessés tous les deux. Ils auraient pu se rompre le coup. Moi je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis retrouvé là. J'étais sous des tonnes de débris et c'est papa qui m'a sorti de là. Quand ça a explosé, j'étais dans le haut des escaliers et j'ai du recevoir une boule de feu dans la figure. Mais Ron et les Mangemorts, ils étaient tous dans la pièce.

—– Dans quel état il est ?

—– Il était dans un très mauvais état, ils l'ont emmené à Ste Mangouste où ils ont pu le stabiliser. S'il était arrivé un peu plus tard, il serait sûrement… Harry, il est brûlé sur une grande partie du corps !!! Des brûlures magiques… C'est très difficile à soigner ! Il est resté dans une forme de coma pendant longtemps. J'ai bien cru que maman allait devenir folle. Mais il y a deux jours, il s'est réveillé. Il avait l'air normal mais très fatigué. Il a pu quitté Ste Mangouste mais depuis il dort beaucoup et ne se lève que pour manger. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'on peut lui parler.

—– Je savais, je sentais bien qu'il était en danger, grogna Harry en serrant les poings. Mais pourquoi ces Mangemorts sont–ils venus ?

—– Je n'en sais rien. Ils ont disparu aussi. On n'a pas retrouvé leur trace dans les décombres du terrier…

—– Et les autres ? Bill, Fred, George, Charlie… ou même Percy…

—– Ils n'étaient pas au Terrier. Mais Bill fut le premier à arriver, une fois que l'Ordre du Phénix a été averti. Il est resté au chevet de Ron très longtemps, tu sais… Charlie est toujours en Roumanie où il travaille pour l'Ordre. Il ne peut pas venir en ce moment. Mais il a envoyé plusieurs hiboux pour avoir des nouvelles. Fred et George ont été très choqués quand ils l'ont appris. Ils ont même fermé leur magasin pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui représente pour eux un sacré manque à gagner. Ils ont décidé d'appeler leur nouvelle gamme de pétards explosifs la « Tempête de Saint Ronald » quand il s'est réveillé. Pour lui faire honneur !

—– Et… Percy ?

—– Il soutient toujours autant Fudge et prétend que nous n'avons pas été clairs quand nous soutenions Dumbledore et toi. Il veut nous faire croire que nos arguments étaient vides et que si nous avions été moins bornés, il aurait pu adhérer à l'idée du retour de… Non mais, tu te rends compte ? Il est d'une mauvaise foi extraordinaire ! Mais après ce qui s'est passé au terrier, Percy s'en est terriblement voulu, je crois. On ne l'a revu que très furtivement à Ste Mangouste. Je crois qu'il nous fuit, qu'il n'ose plus nous approcher. Il doit être rongé par la honte. Mais d'après les guérisseuses, il est venu tous les jours à Ste Mangouste pour voir Ron.

Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Cette fois la guerre avait bel et bien commencé. Et c'était les Weasley qui en avaient été les premières victimes… Ce pauvre Ron. Il était maintenant un héros. Heureusement, il était vivant mais qu'elles en seraient les séquelles ? Harry aurait voulu aller voir son vieux copain et il était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. Harry se demandait quelle allait être la réaction de Hermione… Hermione !

—– Et Hermione ? Elle n'est pas ici ? Elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

—– Dumbledore a assuré qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache rien pour l'instant. Je dois dire que ces derniers temps, nous avons tous été en état de choc. Nous n'avons même plus pensé à envoyer de nos nouvelles… de toute façon, Dumbledore pense qu'il est préférable que cette ordure de Vold… Voldemort (elle eut un frisson, mais plus de rage que de peur) pense que nous soyons hors d'état de nuire… Au fait… Je suis désolée mais tes cadeaux d'anniversaire ont disparu avec le Terrier…

—– Peu m'importent les cadeaux. Vous savoir en vie est le plus beau que vous puissiez me faire ! Mais Hermione n'est–elle pas en danger ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut pas l'avertir ?

—– Pourquoi le serait–elle ? Mes parents font parti de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts semblaient chercher quelque chose chez nous. Toi, ben… tu es la cible perpétuelle. C'est normal que nous ayons été attaqués. Mais Hermione, elle, ne devrait pas être un objectif majeur pour le seigneur noir.

—– Ce n'est pas un seigneur, rétorqua Harry empli de colère.

—– Tu as raison, ce n'est pas un seigneur. Ce n'est qu'un… monstre !

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Mrs Weasley visiblement secouée mais qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Ginny avait déjà séché ses larmes.

—– Ginny, descend manger ! C'est l'heure du goût… Harry ! Tu es réveillé !

—– Bonjour, Mrs Weasley

Molly se jeta sur lui et le serra à nouveau contre elle. Il aimait beaucoup Mrs Weasley, mais elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'étouffer contre sa généreuse poitrine à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait et cela commençait à l'agacer un peu.

—– Laisse–le donc un peu maman !

—– Je suis heureuse que tu sois en bonne santé. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour vous tous, mes enfants. Allez ! Venez manger, cela vous aidera à reprendre des forces ! J'avais préparé quelques toasts et du thé mais je crois bien que je vais faire un crumble aux fruits rouges…

Mrs Weasley paraissait à présent rayonnante. Pour elle aussi cette période avait dû être terrible. Elle avait été agressée chez elle, faillit perdre son fils, et son mari avait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste… Harry ne lui en voulait donc pas pour ses excès affectifs. Il se mit debout, enfila un peignoir que lui avait tendu Ginny à présent tout sourire et les suivit dans les escaliers. Il remarqua au passage que toutes ses affaires étaient dans la chambre, ainsi que son éclair de feu qu'il avait pourtant jeté négligemment dans la rue. Sur le pallier, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet sur la porte de la chambre où restait Ron. Mais comme il l'entendit ronfler, il se sentit soudain soulagé. Sur le chemin vers la cuisine, Harry posa encore quelques questions.

—– Heu… Mrs Weasley… Comment va votre mari ? J'ai cru entendre qu'il avait été blessé.

—– Oh, il est revenu de Sainte Mangouste. La blessure que lui a infligée ce maudit serpent au ministère de la magie s'est réouverte quand il est venu te chercher. Mais ils savent maintenant comment la refermer. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est déjà dans la cuisine et je suis même prête à te parier que cette espèce de goinfre a déjà commencé à manger sans nous attendre.

Quand Harry avait entendu que Mr Weasley s'était mis à saigner, il avait d'abord cru qu'il avait du se battre quelque part à Little Whinging avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher. Puis le récit de Ginny l'avait fait penser à une blessure liée à l'explosion du Terrier. Mais Harry avait oublié l'attaque du serpent. Cette blessure ne parviendrait–elle donc jamais à guérir totalement ? Bien qu'il fut mis hors de cause, Harry conservait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité à son égard. Il avait tellement été dans la peau de ce serpent, ce soir là, il avait tellement voulu frapper…

Lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine, tous ceux qui étaient présent se levèrent d'un coup et vinrent lui serrer la main. Il y avait là Arthur, Bill, Lupin mais aussi Fleur Delacour, une des sorcières qui l'avait escorté en balai l'année dernière et qui s'appelait Elphias Doge, Mondingus Fletcher et enfin une autre sorcière que Harry reconnut. C'était Miriam Strout, la guérisseuse de Ste–Mangouste qui s'était occupée des Londubat, de Lockhart et du regretté Broderick Moroz.

—– Eh bien on peut dire que tu es un poisson sacrément difficile à attraper mon garçon, dit Elphias de sa voix sifflante.

—– Sacrée belle course ! On peut dire que tu as fichu une belle pagaille hier soir, annonça Mondingus entre les dents. (Il sentait toujours autant l'alcool frelaté celui là !) Content de voir que tu cours si vite !

—– Je suis très heureuse de te revoir, Harry, dit Fleur Delacour en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

—– Content de te voir sain et sauf, repris Bill.

Harry remarqua que Fleur avait repris le bras de Bill. Manifestement leur liaison était devenue officielle.

—– Il n'y a pas de contre–indication à ce qu'il mange, Mrs Strout ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

—– Non, assurément pas. Les effets du gaz soporifique sont passés. Il n'y avait rien de grave. Etonnant ce dont sont capables de faire les moldus !

—– N'est–ce pas, repris tout joyeux Mr Weasley qui avait l'air ravi que quelqu'un trouve enfin les moldus fascinants. On peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur hier soir…

Harry fut invité à s'asseoir et s'installa à côté de Ginny. Il prit quelques toasts à la marmelade et commença à manger en regardant tout autour les visages qui avaient une expression indéfinissable. La plupart étaient entre le contentement de voir Harry sain et sauf et l'angoisse d'un prochain malheur. Mondingus était en train de fouiller dans ses poches après sa pipe mais Molly qui détestait pourtant cette manille ne s'en inquiétait nullement. Elle était trop préoccupée à vérifier que ses enfants (et notamment Harry) avaient suffisamment à boire et à manger, que le thé n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froid… Lupin, lui, semblait songeur, il discutait à voix basse avec Mr Weasley. Puis Harry se tourna vers Ginny pour lui demander plus d'information.

—– Qu'est–ce que la guérisseuse de Ste–Mangouste fait ici ?

—– Elle a été renvoyée de l'hôpital pour faute grave quand le type du ministère, la « langue–de–plomb », a été tué par le filet du diable. Plus aucun hôpital ne voudrait la réembaucher avec un tel palmarès sur son CV. Ce qui est stupide étant donné la recrudescence de victimes qu'il devrait bientôt y avoir… Alors comme on avait besoin d'une guérisseuse sur place pour donner les premiers soins en cas problèmes lors des missions, on l'a recrutée dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

—– Elle fait partie intégrante de l'Ordre ?

—– Oui, oui ! Elle est dévouée à notre cause depuis le début. Nous avons pris des précautions, évidemment, pour s'assurer qu'elle était digne de confiance avant de l'aborder. Mais elle ne se contente pas de donner des soins. Elle a gardé beaucoup de contact à Ste–Mangouste et elle participe également à un recrutement de nouveaux membres. Beaucoup d'agents travaillent déjà sur place, à l'hôpital. C'est très important parce nous sommes tenus au courant des nouvelles victimes suspectes. Et nous pouvons amener les membres grièvement blessés avec une certaine facilité. On évite les paperasses inutiles et les questions indiscrètes. Augustus Pye, le stagiaire qui a soigné papa à Noël en fait maintenant parti aussi.

—– Wow, l'Ordre du Phénix s'agrandit alors.

—– Oui beaucoup. Bien sûr, parmi les nouvelles recrues, tout le monde ne sait pas où se trouve le QG ni quels sont les projets de l'Ordre. Mais nous avons beaucoup d'espions, des hommes et des femmes de terrains qui nous informent quotidiennement mais qui en savent le minimum pour garantir notre sécurité. C'est toute une organisation, à présent !

—– A propos de soins, comment se fait–il que mon bras cassé soit déjà guéri tandis que toi, tu as encore toutes ces marques après deux semaines ?

—– Une fracture c'est facile à réparer ! Un coup de baguette et on en parle plus. Ron et moi, nous avons subi une explosion de substances magiques. C'est plus difficile à soigner. Mrs Strout me donne des pommades tous les jours et m'a certifié que je n'aurais plus rien dans quelques temps. Tu aurais du voir ma tête au début. Je ne savais plus parler tellement elle était gonflée. Y a juste cette cicatrice sur mon menton qui pourrait ne jamais disparaître.

—– Comme cela on sera deux à en porter une sur la figure.

Ginny ne dit rien un moment, un peu gênée. Puis elle lui sourit et répondit :

—– Bah ! Ce sera notre marque de fabrique ! Les combattants de l'Armée de Dumbledore…

Harry rigola à son tour. Il venait de remarquer qu'en fait, elle était loin d'être laide avec ses cheveux courts. Bien sûr, son visage un peu gonflé et remplit d'ecchymoses l'avait un peu défigurée mais une fois guérie, même sa nouvelle cicatrice n'enlèverait rien à sa beauté naturelle. Mais il s'arrêta vite de rire.

—– J'espère que Ron n'aura pas trop de cicatrices, lui non plus.

—– Curieusement, son visage n'a pas trop souffert. C'est surtout ses bras, son dos, son torse et ses jambes qui ont été les plus gravement marqués. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Déjà que les cerveaux du ministère lui ont laissé de sales traces sur les bras…

Harry fit malgré lui une grimace. L'évocation du Département des Mystères lui était insupportable. En plus, et comme s'il venait de le remarquer à l'instant, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous CHEZ Sirius. Fleur était assise sur les genoux de Bill et lui parlait tendrement. Lupin était en bout de table en train de griffonner quelques notes sur un vieux parchemin qu'observait Arthur. Elphias et Miriam discutaient ensemble en même temps qu'elle grignotaient quelques toasts. Mondingus, lui, faisait des cercles de fumée au–dessus de sa tête. Molly s'affairait sur ce qui allait être un futur crumble. Ils étaient tous en train de profiter du confort de la maison de son parrain, alors que lui–même… Ginny s'en aperçut immédiatement. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui annonça sur un ton sans appel :

—– Harry, tu dois l'accepter ! La guerre est lancée et il y aura d'autres morts encore. Tu ne peux pas te retourner si ça arrive encore à l'un d'entre–nous. Tu dois continuer, même tout seul s'il le faut… Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant ! Alors arrête de prendre cet air là et accepte de vivre dans cette maison sans la présence de Sirius.

Tout le monde s'était retourné sur eux maintenant et un petit silence pesant s'installa. Harry la contemplait avec des yeux ronds. Pour couper court à toute autre forme de malaise, Ginny reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

—– Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. Plusieurs fois on s'est retrouvé en danger –toi particulièrement– en étant blessé. C'est stupide de risquer inutilement notre vie, alors qu'il existe des sorts capables de nous procurer les premiers soins et de nous réparer les os brisés. Je crois bien qu'on devrait songer à enseigner cette matière au sein de l'A.D. C'est toujours utile de se réparer une jambe cassée quand on est poursuivi par les forces du mal. C'est aussi une forme de défense, non ?

—– Oui, ce n'est pas bête comme idée. Mais je ne connais rien à la médecine. Et puis, l'A.D. n'a plus de raison d'exister. Je suppose que nous aurons un vrai cours de défense contre les forces du mal à présent, non ?

—– Peut–être mais au lieu d'en faire une organisation clandestine, on peut transformer l'A.D. en club, puisqu'ils sont à nouveau légalisés. Je crois qu'avec le retour de l'autre ordure, il y aura beaucoup de monde à s'y intéresser. Même si nous avons un bon prof de défense contre les forces du mal !

—– Oui, c'est jouable. Mais en ce qui concerne la partie sur les soins…

—– Je veux bien te seconder ! J'ai déjà demandé à Mrs Strout de m'apprendre quelques sortilèges de soin. Elle est une très bonne guérisseuse, tu sais. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que c'est ce que je vais faire après Poudlard.

Harry fut ravi par cette suggestion. Ginny avait déjà prouvé comme elle avait du courage et un bon sens de persuasion. Elle avait également une volonté à toute épreuve et Harry pensa qu'elle ferait probablement une bonne prof de soins. Il accueillit donc la proposition avec joie et se remit à sourire.

—– C'est d'accord ! Mais laisse–moi te prévenir qu'il te faudra beaucoup travailler si tu veux devenir guérisseuse. Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a dit qu'il fallait obtenir pas mal de Buses et d'Aspics, notamment en potions… et tu sais qui enseigne les potions…

—– Auriez–vous une quelconque suggestion quant à ma manière d'enseigner, Potter ? En ce qui me concerne, je dirais que c'est plutôt vous qui avez la fâcheuse tendance à échouer lamentablement vos préparations… Et ce, malgré que je m'évertue à vous transmettre les subtilités de cet art délicat. Ne m'en tenez donc pas injustement rigueur. Il est d'ailleurs fort étrange que vous ayez parfaitement réussi vos Buses à ce niveau là…

Harry se retourna avec un frisson dans la nuque. Rogue ! Il était stationné dans l'encadre de la porte. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu venir, comme s'il était arrivé en glissant comme un serpent. Rogue le regardait de son regard froid et méprisant. Il semblait particulièrement écœuré par les résultats qu'avait obtenus Harry en potion. Un Optimal… Lui aussi avait trouvé cela suspect mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin en voyant la rage écumer du regard de Rogue. Celui–ci continua d'observer Harry de son regard inquisiteur et Harry tenta de fermer son esprit. Rogue essayait probablement de lire quelque part dans sa tête ce qui pouvait expliquer une telle note.

—– Ah Severus ! Vous voilà enfin !

Rogue détourna le regard de Harry mais ne serra pas la main que Lupin lui avait tendue. Il n'avait pas même regardé Arthur Weasley qui l'avait pourtant saluer de loin.

—– C'est près, Lupin. Nous pouvons y aller sans attendre. Je suppose que vous restez, Weasley… votre… blessure…

—– En effet, soupira Mr Weasley. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mrs Strout et surtout à sa femme qui l'aurait probablement assommé s'il avait exprimé le moindre désir de les accompagner dans son état. Alors, dans un tour de cape, Rogue repartit dans le couloir où la mère de Sirius avait enfin été décrochée, suivi de près par un Lupin très nerveux.


	5. le syndrome d'Horadus

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.  
Voilà la suite que vous attendez tous avec impatience (on peut rêver :-p ). Ce chapitre répond à quelques questions que l'on se pose, mais il ne révèle pas tout.**

**  
**

**Bonne lecture !****  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 - Le syndrome d'Horadus**

L'arrivée soudaine de Rogue avait coupé l'appétit de Harry. Et apparemment, c'était également le cas de Ginny.

—– Toujours aussi désagréable, ce type, dit soudain Fleur qui était toujours assise sur les genoux de Bill. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé. Je me suis demandé dans quelle école de fou j'étais tombée quand je suis arrivée pour la première fois à Poudlard.

—– Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un exemple de convivialité, reprit Bill. Même à mon époque il était déjà aussi froid et méprisant.

—– Que fait–il pour l'Ordre ? demanda Fleur.

Bill regarda Harry, puis son père. Il ne voulait manifestement pas en discuter devant lui.

—– Je ne peux en parler en dehors d'une réunion, ma tendre Fleurette. Mais là, je crois qu'il a préparé une potion de veritaserum pour les agresseurs de Harry.

Arthur acquiesça de la tête.

—– Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Fleurette, tu le sais très bien, espèce de gros Ronflak écaillé, répondit–elle avec une moue de reproche.

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans la voix de Fleur. Harry devait avouer qu'ils formaient un très beau couple tous les deux et ils faisaient plaisir à voir. Enfin un peu d'amour par ces temps ténébreux ! Mais la remarque de Bill ramenait une fois encore Harry à la réalité. Décidément, cette réalité devait toujours se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

—– C'est vrai, ça, demanda soudainement Ginny. Tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

—– J'aimerais bien le savoir moi–même. Je n'ai absolument rien compris. C'est comme si la magie n'existait plus. Et alors que je déballais mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, j'ai reçu une lettre de Remus qui me disait de rejoindre Mrs Figg en urgence.

—– Ouais, la vieille Figg, interrompit Mondingus. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Son chat avait remarqué un truc pas clair. C'est pour ça que Remus t'as envoyé ce Magicoradar.

—– Oui, ce magicobazard, comme vous dites. Il disait vrai ? Je ne sais plus faire de magie ? Je suis redevenu un moldu ou un cracmol ?

—– Nan, j'crois pas. C'est ton bled qui manquait de magie. Mais c'est pas une mission sur laquelle j'étais occupé alors je saurais pas t'en dire plus.

—– Une mission ? Je suis sûre que vous étiez encore en train de revendre je ne sais quelle marchandise suspecte, coupa Mrs Weasley.

—– Mouais, bon passons. Tu devrais demander ça à Arthur ou à Bill, ils en savent beaucoup plus que moi là–dessus. Et puis moi j'ai à faire, faut qu'j'y aille.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Mrs Weasley, s'approcha de Harry et lui dit à voix basse :

—– N'empêche, si tu veux de puissants stimulants magiques, je peux t'en trouver sans problème !

—– Heu… oui, j'y réfléchirais, balbutia Harry un peu mal à l'aise.

—– Pareil pour toi, fillette… J'ai peut–être bien trouvé les graines d'_Aphroditius Lovia_ que tu cherchais…

Ginny fit mine de regarder ailleurs, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à elle et son teint vira très vite au cramoisi. Mondingus quitta la pièce et avant que la porte ne se referme, on l'entendit marmonner dans ses dents un lointain « pas mécontent qu'ils aient viré cette vieille taupe du mur» qui faisait probablement référence à Mrs Black. « Lui aurait fait bouffer son elfe de malheur et pis sa tignasse, aussi ».

—– Tiens, c'est vrai. Où est cet immonde Kreattur, demanda Harry avec une soudaine envie de meurtre à en pensant à cet être malfaisant.

—– Aucune idée. Il a certainement rejoint sa nouvelle maîtresse, Narcissa ou l'autre, cette horrible Bellatrix, reprit Bill.

Ginny réagit avant que Harry n'ait le temps de raconter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait trop peur de sa réaction à l'évocation de celle qui avait tué son parrain. Son nom résonnait comme une insulte, un sacrilège, en particulier dans cette maison, dans cette pièce qu'avait jadis occupé Sirius.

—– Hem… Eh bien dis–nous, mon cher Billou, pourquoi est–ce qu'il n'y avait plus de magie chez Harry, toi qui as l'air d'en savoir plus que Mondingus ?

Fleur avait sourit au mot « Billou » et regarda son amant d'un air de dire « je sais comment t'appeler la prochaine fois que tu me surnommeras Fleurette ».

—– Hmm… Je ne suis peut–être pas le meilleur placé pour répondre à…

**BROUF**

Une masse informe couverte de suie sortit en trombe de la cheminée, traversa la pièce et arrêta sa course en plein sur Bill. Celui–ci perdit l'équilibre et Fleur et lui se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, dans un nuage de poussière. La masse n'était à vrai dire pas si informe que cela et commença à tousser à s'en arracher la plèvre. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent un instant, puis observèrent l'invitée surprise et crièrent tous les deux :

—– HERMIONE !!!

—– Bonjour, dit Hermione, avec une petite voix qui continuait à toussoter.

Mrs Weasley accourut pour la relever et la dépoussiérer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Fleur était en proie à un véritable fou rire, à cheval sur le pauvre Bill.

—– Première fois que j'utilise la poudre de cheminette, balbutia Hermione d'un regard désolé à Harry.

—– Je sais ce que c'est s'écria Harry en allant la serrer dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

—– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ici ? Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou avec de la poudre de cheminette et m'a demandé de venir ici tout de suite. Pourquoi êtes–vous tous ici, même toi, Harry ? Et pourquoi plus personne ne répond à mes hiboux ? Et… Ginny !!! Qu'est–ce qui t'es arrivée ?

—– Tu es certaine que c'est bien Dumbledore qui t'a demandé de venir ? s'inquiéta Mr Weasley. Un hibou ça peut venir de n'importe qui…

—– Une plume d'or est apparue quand j'ai lu son message.

—– Oui, ça ne fait donc aucun doute, c'est bien lui. Mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle…

Arthur Weasley avait le regard assombri.

—– Comment ça, demanda, Mrs Weasley.

—– Si Dumbledore t'a fait amener ici, Hermione, c'est qu'il pense que tu n'étais sûrement plus en sécurité chez toi.

Hermione se retourna avec une expression d'horreur dans le regard. Elle avait remarqué le visage meurtri de Ginny, le pansement de Mr Weasley et la présence de Mrs Strout. Elle devinait qu'il y avait eu du grabuge chez eux et fut soudain envahit par un sentiment de panique.

—– Et mes parents ?

—– Rassures–toi. Dumbledore sait s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Tes parents ne courent aucun risque. C'est toi qui peux représenter une cible. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment pourquoi mais Dumbledore doit avoir son idée là–dessus.

Hermione se retourna à nouveau sur Harry et Ginny puis les regarda d'un air hébété. Son visage avait quelque chose qui implorait qu'on lui explique la situation. Bill et Fleur s'étaient à nouveau assis à la table mais ils ne se tenaient plus comme des amoureux. L'ambiance était devenue beaucoup moins frivole à présent. C'est Ginny qui rompit le silence en premier :

—– Eh bien, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que nous ayons une conversation tous ensembles et que nous mettions toutes les choses au clair. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir connaître toute la vérité sur les derniers évènements. Je commence à raconter, puis ce sera à toi, Harry.

Tous s'assirent et Ginny recommença à relater la tragédie qui avait frappé le Terrier. Mrs Weasley qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter les évènements sortit en vitesse de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à entendre le récit qui continuait à hanter ses mauvais rêves. Elle prétexta aller voir comment Ron se portait et Mrs Strout qui semblait du même avis –mais pour des raisons médicales– l'accompagna.

Au fur et à mesure que le récit des faits avançait, Hermione se décomposait sur place. Elle était devenue blanche malgré la suie qui la recouvrait encore en partie et elle avait porté les deux mains sur la bouche. Fleur et Bill écoutaient avec attention, bien qu'ils aient déjà tout entendu au moins cinq fois. Ils avaient à présent perdu toute forme d'hilarité. Arthur apporta ses propres commentaires, notamment sur la manière dont le porte–manteau avait étranglé l'un des assaillants ou quand les douze aiguilles de la grande horloge s'était plantées comme des flèches dans le dos et les fesses des attaquants. Arthur n'avait semble–t–il pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Mais c'était certainement un moyen pour lui d'extérioriser un événement traumatisant.

Quand Ginny eut terminé son récit, elle avait à nouveau les yeux humides mais cette fois elle n'avait pas pleuré. Son explication précédente, face à Harry l'avait comme libérée d'un poids. Elle avait alors pu tout raconter d'un trait, malgré que Hermione eût interrompu son explication à plusieurs reprises mais avec plus d'insistance encore que Harry pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Ron.

—– Est–ce qu'on peut aller voir Ron ? demanda Hermione.

—– Pas tout de suite, lui répondit Mr Weasley. Quand Mrs Strout aura donné son feu vert. Ron est encore fragile et il ne faut pas que nous soyons trop nombreux à aller le voir.

—– Raconte nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé chez toi, Harry, demanda alors Ginny qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour interrompre le moment où Harry allait raconter sa fuite de Privet Drive.

—– D'accord, mais il faudrait que Mr Weasley m'aide à comprendre certain points parce que tout était tellement étrange et tout s'est passé si vite !

Alors Harry commença à exposer les choses étonnantes qu'il avait remarquées depuis le début, à commencer par ses résultats un peu trop brillants aux Buses. Là dessus, Mr Weasley n'en savait pas plus que lui. Puis il passa à la description de ses nouveaux voisins. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de décrire à quel point Victoria était jolie mais Hermione avait remarqué que Ginny avait déjà changé de tête. Manifestement Harry parlait un peu trop de cette nouvelle voisine à son goût. Ginny avait pourtant prétendu faire une croix sur Harry mais cela ne paraissait plus aussi évident aujourd'hui. Quand on passe à deux doigts de la mort, il arrive qu'on révise certains choix antérieurs. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à rire de cette situation cocasse.

Puis Harry commença à décrire les défections progressives de la magie, ce qui étonna grandement Hermione. Elle qui avait pour habitude de poser le fondement de son raisonnement sur des bases solides, elle apprenait que la magie n'était pas aussi stable qu'elle l'avait toujours supposé. Elle n'avait jamais mis en cause l'existence même de cette magie qui avait toujours été aussi présente que l'air qu'on respire. Elle perdait donc en même temps toutes ses certitudes. Là dessus, Mr Weasley écouta avec intérêt tous les détails que pouvait décrire Harry et n'hésitait pas à lui poser des questions plus spécifiques, sur la manière dont l'absence de magie s'était installée. Mais quand on lui demandait ce que cela signifiait, il répondait que Harry devait d'abord terminer son témoignage et qu'il donnerait des explications ensuite. Puis Harry parla du Magicoradar, de la lettre de Lupin et de sa course poursuite à travers Little Whinging.

Une fois terminé, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur et Bill le regardèrent avec des grands yeux. Ils étaient complètement effarés d'entendre un pareil récit. Harry se tourna alors vers Mr Weasley.

—– Est–ce que vous savez ce qu'il est advenu d'Earvin, mon nouveau voisin ?

—– Lupin m'a raconté qu'il était vraiment trop mal en point pour s'en sortir dans un hôpital moldu. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et la balle de revolver lui avait éclaté le foie –c'est qu'ils peuvent être aussi dangereux que nous les moldus !– et ils ont donc conduit ton jeune voisin à Ste–Mangouste. Il devrait se rétablir très vite mais il y a un autre problème qui se pose pour lui. C'est le même qui s'est posé avec ma blessure au flanc.

—– C'est–à–dire ? demanda Ginny.

—– C'est–à–dire que les soins apportés à nos blessures sont de nature magique. Une fois que je me suis retrouvé chez Harry, les effets de la magie n'existaient plus et ma blessure s'est réouverte toute seule.

—– Quoi ? S'écrièrent–ils tous ensembles. Les soins magiques ne sont plus valables non plus ?

—– Leurs effets immédiats non. La magie permet d'accélérer la cicatrisation naturelle des blessures. La mienne est tellement particulière qu'il me faudra probablement une bonne année avant que je n'en sois véritablement quitte. Si j'avais été à Little Whinging quelques jours après être sorti de Ste Mangouste, je serais probablement mort exsangue sur place. Mais comme j'ai déjà cicatrisé en grande partie, ma blessure m'a quand même permis de ramener Harry avec l'aide de Remus. C'est pareil pour ce garçon. Réparer les lésions de son foie fut certainement un jeu d'enfant pour les médicomages. Mais maintenant, il va falloir l'éloigner de chez lui le temps qu'il cicatrise durablement et pas uniquement sous un effet magique. Parce que c'est de chez lui que vient le problème de l'absence de magie.

—– Le syndrome d'Horadus, s'écria soudain Fleur, hagarde.

Tout le monde se retourna sur elle, surpris par ses paroles.

—– C'est bien cela, Miss Delacour. Votre grande culture m'enchante pleinement, même s'il est vrai que la France garde plus volontiers en mémoire ce trait de son histoire…

Dumbledore était apparut dans la pièce, à la surprise de tout le monde, sans le moindre bruit. Il avait comme à l'accoutumé l'air de bien s'amuser. Lupin franchit la porte derrière lui, mais lui ne souriait nullement. Manifestement, leur interrogatoire venait de se terminer.

—– Professeur Dumbledore !!! Pouvez–vous enfin nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

—– Le syndrome d'Horadus, Harry ! C'est quelque chose d'excessivement rare. Tellement rare que peu de sorciers en connaissent l'existence. Ce syndrome, Harry, c'est tout simplement le fait qu'une personne soit exactement le contraire d'un sorcier. Une personne touchée par ce syndrome annihile toute forme de magie autour d'elle…

—– Comment est–ce possible ? demanda Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Dumbledore s'installa sur une chaise couverte de chintz qu'il venait de faire apparaître d'un geste précis. Son grand âge ne lui permettait sans doute plus de s'asseoir sur de simples chaises rustiques en bois ou de se courber de trop dans les vieux fauteuils moelleux.

—– Puis–je ? Demanda Dumbledore en pointant la théière du doigt.

—– Mais certainement, Professeur, répondit Arthur.

Une tasse apparut et la théière se mit à servir le thé toute seule, alors qu'une cuillère pleine de sucre vint tourner dans la tasse et qu'un demi–citron versa son jus dans le récipient..

—– C'est une excellente question, Miss Granger. En réalité, nous n'en savons que très peu à ce sujet. Les cas sont tellement peu courants qu'aucune étude digne de ce nom n'a pu être réalisée. Seul Horadus nous a livré quelques informations. Horadus était un grand érudit français qui a vécu au XIIIième siècle. Lui–même était frappé de ce syndrome qui porte aujourd'hui son nom. Comme tous les autres, il était moldu et ne connaissait pas l'existence de notre communauté. Mais ce savant moldu avait un sens inouï de l'observation et il a bien remarqué que des phénomènes étranges se déroulaient autour de lui. L'histoire raconte qu'il a un jour retrouvé un homme dans un pommier, muni d'un balai. Probablement un sorcier qui était tombé lors d'un déplacement au–dessus de sa propriété. A son passage, beaucoup d'évènements troublants se déroulaient et il commença à en chercher la cause. Je dois dire que c'est à ma connaissance peut–être bien le seul moldu qui ait jamais découvert par lui–même le monde de la sorcellerie. Il a compris qu'il représentait un type nouveau d'individu, une forme d'anti–magie, qui annihilait tout pouvoir autour de lui.

—– Mais comment peut–on naître avec ce syndrome, demanda Harry ? C'est comme pour les sorciers ? Est–ce comme une maladie génétique qui se transmets au fil des générations ? Est–ce que quelque chose arrivé pendant la grossesse peut influencer les choses ? Un aliment particulier ?

—– Le gens porteurs du syndrome d'Horadus sont tous nés d'une très longue lignée de moldus. Ils ne connaissent pas la magie et comment le pourraient–ils d'ailleurs puisque eux–même annulent cette magie. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons en dire. Mais même s'ils représentent un certain problème pour les sorciers, ils sont bien souvent les premières victimes de ce syndrome. Horadus a connu beaucoup d'ennuis. Un jour, une maison bancale s'est effondrée à son passage. Elle tenait vraisemblablement par magie. Comme ce genre de phénomènes arrivait sans arrêt, il a vite été catalogué comme un sorcier maléfique aux yeux des simples gens. On a prétendu qu'il avait fait un pacte avec le diable et la Sainte Inquisition est venue enquêter à son sujet. Ses recherches concernant notre monde ont servi comme preuves de culpabilité et il a été condamné au bûcher en 1254. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas pu être sauvé, toute forme de magie étant exclue. Et de toute façon, personne n'aurait souhaité le sauver à l'époque !

—– Mais c'est horrible, s'exclama Hermione !

—– Oui, répondit Dumbledore… Les Horadiens –c'est comme cela que nous les appelons désormais– sont détestés des deux communautés, les moldus mais aussi les sorciers. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont été persécutés.

—– C'est la première fois que j'en entends parlé, dit alors Ginny.

—– En fait, je suis même surpris que Miss Delacour le sache également tellement le phénomène reste exceptionnel. Mais Horadus étant français, j'imagine qu'il doit rester quelques traces dans vos archives…

—– C'est une histoire que m'a racontée mon père quand j'étais gamine. Mais elle ne se terminait pas aussi tragiquement !

—– Mais vous devriez détecter leur présence très rapidement, s'étonna Harry. Comment se fait–il que soudain un Horadien se déclare à Privet Drive, sans que personne n'ait rien vu venir.

—– Détrompes–toi, Harry, reprit Lupin. Nous étions sur nos gardes. C'est pour cela que tu as très vite reçu l'avertissement que je t'ai envoyé. Nous savions à ce moment–là que le risque était grand pour qu'un Horadien soit à proximité de chez toi. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas attendu de recevoir ta chouette, nos deux courriers se sont croisés la nuit dernière.

—– Le syndrome d'Horadus est encore très mal connu. Il ne se déclare pas à la naissance comme les sorciers, continua Dumbledore. Il peut se déclarer soudainement, à n'importe quel âge. Et il peut aussi avoir une portée très variable. Ainsi, Horadus devait être un Horadien « moyen ». Et les porteurs du syndrome doivent être plus fréquents que nous ne l'imaginons. Seulement, la portée de leur « anti–magie », si je suis m'exprimer ainsi, ne dépasse pas quelques centimètres voire quelques mètres tout au plus. Aussi, nous avons été surpris d'apprendre il y a quelques mois qu'un nouveau cas du syndrome d'Horadus s'était déclaré. Nous ne connaissons pas encore sa portée qui est pour le moment très oscillante, mais cette horadienne promet d'être particulièrement puissante. Le problème, c'est que Lord Voldemort –un nouveau frisson parcourut l'assemblée– s'en est aperçu lui aussi. Le ministère qui était alors à ma poursuite n'a évidemment rien vu venir. Voldemort en a profité pour l'utiliser à notre insu. Il a assassiné un important avocat de ta région et s'est arrangé pour que Mr Breakspell obtienne la place vacante, ce qui était pour lui synonyme de nouvelle promotion. C'est le cabinet d'avocat qui s'est chargé de lui trouver rapidement une nouvelle maison, c'est–à–dire, avec les arrangements de Voldemort, juste à côté de chez ton oncle et ta tante, Harry.

—– C'était donc bien les Breakspell qui étaient à l'origine de l'absence magique ?

—– Oui mais nous ne savions pas encore exactement par quel membre de la famille, continua Lupin. Jusqu'à ce soir où tu es allé te promener dans ce parc, avec la petite Victoria.

Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry si violemment qu'elle aurait pu se faire un torticolis. Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer.

—– C'est le chat de Mrs Figg qui l'a remarqué. Les créatures magiques détestent la présence des Horadiens. Cela leur procure une très désagréable sensation, voire même une forte douleur. C'est pour cela qu'il a eu très peur quand vous vous êtes approchés de lui. Et c'est à ce moment là aussi que nous avons compris que c'était bien la fille…

—– Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Les fleurs de ma tante se sont mis à refleurir et les lampadaires de la rue ont clignoté sous l'effet de l'émotion au moment où elle m'a embrassée. C'est qu'il y avait bien de la magie !

Ginny fit une grimace indescriptible.

—– Je ne serais pas étonné que les émotions aient une influence sur le syndrome d'Horadus, reprit Dumbledore de sa voix calme. Surtout quand le phénomène est encore à un stade juvénile. Ecoute un peu ce qui est arrivé au dernier cas connus du syndrome.

—– C'était en 1588, reprit alors Mr Weasley qui avait visiblement étudié la question. Tu vois, ce n'est pas récent ! L'Espagne et l'Angleterre étaient alors en guerre ouverte. La Reine Elisabeth Ière avait prôné l'anglicanisme alors que les Espagnols étaient farouchement catholiques. Mais le pire, pour les Espagnols, c'est que la Reine avait engagé des mercenaires issus de la flibuste pour arpenter les mers et dépouiller les galions Hispaniques qui étaient remplis de l'or en provenance des Amériques. Alors les Espagnols ont décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Le roi Philippes II s'associa à l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque, Muerfortes, en dépit de toutes nos lois concernant une intervention des sorciers sur la vie des moldus. C'est d'ailleurs très ironique que Philippes II, chef de l'Inquisition Espagnole soit en bon terme avec un sorcier. Alors il arma une flotte gigantesque de navires de guerre qui contenait plus de 130 vaisseaux, environ 10000 marins et près de 20000 soldats. Puis il fit route vers notre fière île. Certain de la victoire, il l'avait appelé l'_Invinsible Armada_. L'Histoire officielle a retenu qu'une violente tempête s'est levée et que les navires espagnols, trop lourds ont sombré, ce qui a sauvé l'Angleterre. La réalité est toute autre. L'Espagne, ruinée par la guerre et par le manque d'or que lui volait les flibustiers, avait récupéré une grande quantité d'épaves que Muerfortes a transformées en navire de guerre par magie. Il avait également « dopé » les militaires avec une potion de force. Au moment de l'attaque des Espagnols, une tempête s'est effectivement levée. Le stress du combat plus celui d'une tempête annoncée a du faire très peur aux soldats sur ces navires, et parmi eux, un porteur de syndrome qui ne devait pas avoir le pied marin. Etait–ce un soldat, était–ce un matelot, un cuisinier, un membre de la cour royale ? Nul ne le saura jamais. Il s'est soudainement déclaré être un horadien très puissant et toute la flotte espagnole s'est retrouvée sous sa forme initiale d'épaves. Tous périrent, y compris l'horadien et Muerfortes qui avait embarqué sur le vaisseau amiral et perdu, ce jour là, tous ses pouvoirs.

Un silence impressionnant emplit la pièce. Voilà une nouvelle facette de la magie que Hermione, Ginny et Harry ne connaissaient pas. Le syndrome d'Horadus se montrait tellement puissant qu'il avait en 1588 couvert une bonne partie de la Manche, ce qui représentait une étendue impressionnante.

—– Alors Victoria porterait le syndrome en elle…

Ginny fit un bruit bizarre de la bouche et on aurait pu distinguer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « rien de bon dans cette fille ».

—– Oui Harry. Ce qui te mettait en très grand danger. Bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'un Détraqueur ou toute autre créature maléfique ne t'approche, puisque terrifiées par les Horadiens. De même, aucun sorcier n'était plus capable de lancer le moindre sort, à par peut–être Voldemort lui–même. Mais il aurait été bien stupide de s'exposer ainsi affaibli à cause de ta jeune voisine. Cependant, il sait bien que tu n'es plus protégé chez toi bien qu'il ignore encore à quel point ! Vois–tu, le lien du sang qui vous unis ta tante et toi n'est plus suffisamment efficace pour te protéger maintenant que Victoria est là.

—– Ces gens qui sont sortis de la voiture, ils travaillaient pour Voldemort ?

—– En effet, reprit alors Lupin. Quand on a compris que les effets d'annihilation de la magie devenaient permanents, on s'est douté qu'il allait y avoir une tentative contre toi. Il s'est avéré, lors de notre interrogatoire, qu'ils sont des criminels moldus qui ont été approché par des hommes de Voldemort. Ils avaient été payés pour te kidnapper mais pas pour te tuer… ce qui m'étonne vu que Voldemort n'a jamais caché son désir de t'éliminer. Mais ils ne savent pas où il se cache. On n'a rien pu apprendre de plus.

Personne ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes mais Dumbledore fixait Harry de ses yeux très clairs, à travers ses lunettes en demi–lune. Harry savait très bien pourquoi Voldemort ne voulait pas le tuer tout de suite. Il ne connaissait toujours pas l'entièreté de la prophétie et il ne voulait pas une fois encore tout gâcher. Voldemort se doutait que Dumbledore lui avait raconté la prophétie et voulait probablement le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il sache comment s'en débarrasser définitivement. C'était donc une chance que Harry ait échappé aux assassins moldus. Dumbledore reprit alors ses explications.

—– Voldemort méprise tellement les moldus qu'il ignore beaucoup de choses à leur sujet bien qu'il ait été élevé dans un de leur orphelinat ! La magie étant devenue inutile, il a préféré envoyer des professionnels moldus plutôt que de risquer d'y perdre ses imbéciles de Mangemorts qui seraient probablement déconcertés sans l'usage de leur baguette.

—– Mais nous avions prévu le coup longtemps à l'avance, poursuivit Lupin. Dès le moment où nous avons appris qu'un Horadien circulait à nouveau, nous avons décidé de prendre des mesures. Nous avons pu transformer l'armoire d'Arabella Figg en transpasse parce que sa maison restait à peu près hors de portée de la fille. Hier soir, plusieurs d'entres–nous se sont rendus sur place. C'est Kingsley qui a jeté les clous sur la chaussée de Privet Drive pour éviter que tout véhicule n'arrive trop vite devant chez toi. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore est parti en urgence au ministère pour prévenir qu'une attaque imminente allait avoir lieu.. En préparation, Arthur, qui connaît mieux que nous les moldus, s'est occupé de nous trouver des équipements moldus qui pourraient nous être utiles puisque nos baguettes étaient inutiles.

.   
—– Oui, s'écria Arthur Weasley. J'ai localisé une petite caserne militaire où l'on pourrait s'équiper. Les techniques de sécurité moldus sont vraiment surprenantes ! Mais avec un peu de magie, cela ne pose pas de réels problèmes. Heu… nous avons du essayé un peu le matériel avant de nous en servir, parce que je ne connaissais pas très bien l'utilisation de tout cela. Mais je suis très content d'avoir trouvé ces gilets Barman.

Harry qui se souvint soudainement du casque à pointe et de la vieille veste d'aviateur qu'arborait Arthur durant cette fameuse nuit se sentit soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils avaient effectué des essais. Visiblement, la guerre façon moldue était très différente de celle des sorciers et même si Mr Weasley connaissait bien plus de choses sur les moldus que les autres –mis à part Dumbledore– il était loin de comprendre ou de maîtriser un objet moldu courant. Alors une arme sophistiquée… Harry n'osait imaginer le carnage si au lieu de lancer des gaz soporifiques, ils s'étaient trompés et avaient lancé de vraies grenades. En fait, il avait eu vraiment de la chance car les choses auraient très facilement pu devenir beaucoup plus graves.

—– Tonks a bien compris le fonctionnement de la mite–rillettes et des gaz soupe–horrifiques. Et c'est tombé à point parce que sans ça, tu étais dans une bien mauvaise situation, Harry.

—– Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé après. Tous ces témoins… La police et l'ambulance qui arrivaient… Mes poursuivants…

—– La fille s'est évanouie et la magie est revenue. En ce qui concerne les témoins, ils sont tombés sous l'effet du gaz. On a mis la main sur ces gredins et ils ont été transférés dans une cellule du ministère. Kingsley s'est occupé des policiers et des ambulanciers avec Maugrey. Ils ont du jeter quelques sort d'amnésie. Le garçon est à Ste–Mangouste… Alors… heu… Le ministère a envoyé quelques oubliators pour remettre un peu tout en place et on a pu récupérer tes affaires. Seules les personnes un peu trop proches de la fille n'ont pas pu subir le sort d'amnésie : ses parents, ta tante, ton oncle et ton cousin. Trop longtemps exposés à elle, je suppose.

—– Ils ont eu une petite discussion avec moi dès que je suis revenu du ministère… reprit Dumbledore avec une voix douce.

—– Et Victoria, s'exclama Harry, inquiet.

—– On s'occupe d'elle… Mais elle représente un vrai problème pour nous. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sans protection, Voldemort tenterait encore de s'en servir contre nous. Mais nous ne pouvons pas la garder non plus avec nous car elle nous rendrait vulnérable…

—– Qu'est–ce vous allez en faire ? Vous ne pouvez quand même pas la garder prisonnière quelque part loin de nous !

Dumbledore semblait peiné par cette perspective mais ne répondit qu'après quelques instants.

—– Elle ne sera ni tuée, ni maltraitée, nous ne sommes plus au moyen âge… Mais pour l'instant le Ministère ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser seule. Vous savez comme moi, à quel point le Ministère peut–être borné. Il a fallu négocier très vite pour qu'ils se dépêchent d'envoyer leurs hommes à Privet Drive. Finalement le Ministère lui a trouvé une… fonction qui devrait bien lui convenir. Provisoirement, elle est sous ma responsabilité et je te promets que je m'occuperais personnellement de son confort.

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore semblait mal à l'aise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de devoir isoler quelqu'un de sa famille ou de ses amis. Mais avait–il le choix ? Il est vrai que Victoria représentait une véritable bombe à retardement pour toute la communauté des sorciers. Elle devenait à la fois une arme et une cible, l'enjeu d'une guerre stratégique. Hermione n'avait toujours rien dit mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ginny n'avait pas l'air non plus d'apprécier le sort qu'on réservait à Victoria, même si elle représentait pour elle une grande rivale. Quoi qu'elle fut, Victoria était avant tout un être humain qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les problèmes des sorciers. C'était révoltant qu'elle ait à subir tant de malheurs à cause d'une simple « anomalie » de naissance.

Ils étaient tous là à se regarder quand Mrs Weasley ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

—– Oh bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! Venez les enfants ! Ron est réveillé et demande à vous voir.


	6. Perceptions

_**Ça y est, nous sommes mercredi, le jour du syndrome d'Horadus !!!!.**_

_**Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui (il en faut aussi) avec quelques nouveaux phénomènes étranges qui réhausseront l'intérêt de certains de nos héros... et un peu de guimauve pour ceux qui aiment ça !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ;-)**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 – Perceptions**

Hermione, Ginny et Harry montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils étaient tous impatients de retrouver Ron et ils espéraient qu'il était dans un état valide. Sans même frapper, Ginny ouvrit la porte et courut vers son frère. Mais c'est Hermione qui le serra le plus fort contre elle.

—– RON ! Tu nous as fait si peur, quand j'ai su…

—– Arrglll, ne me serre pas si fort, espèce de brute ! Ça fait mal, grommela–t–il. Fais attention, tu deviens comme maman !

Mais Harry avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas du tout fâché. Au contraire, il avait l'air touché de l'attention particulière dont il faisait l'objet de la part de Hermione. Harry hésita à le serrer aussi dans ses bras, comme un vieil ami qu'on n'a pas revu depuis vingt ans. Il faut dire qu'il fut particulièrement choqué de voir l'état de ses bras…

—– Hey ! Salut Harry ! Content que tu sois là aussi.

—– Salut Héros ! Alors comme ça, tu as pulvérisé trois Mangemorts à toi tout seul ?

—– Hem… ça n'a pas été sans mal… j'ai eu de la chance… Regarde un peu dans quel état je suis.

Ron avait un peu perdu de son sourire. Habituellement, le jeune Weasley se vantait de ses trop rares exploits. Combien de fois avait–il raconté ses magnifiques arrêts lors du match de Quidditch qui l'avait opposé à Serdaigle, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Et la fois où il avait participé à la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait été jusqu'à raconter qu'il avait dû affronter seul une dizaine de créatures aquatiques. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il avait accompli un véritable acte héroïque, il ne se vantait pas autant. Le souvenir des faits n'avait rien de drôle et ressasser ses aventures revenait à revivre le moment où il avait vu sa mère tomber et où il avait cru son père tué.

Ron remonta les longues manches de son pyjama. Sa peau avait un aspect assez repoussant, à moitié desquamée, pleines de coupures et de crevasses profondes, de brûlures à différents degrés. Ces brûlures étaient rouges–sang mais elles étaient parcourues de longs filaments dessinés d'une couleur chaire qui s'entrecroisaient et formaient des figures très étranges. L'ensemble des traces remontaient jusque dans le cou et certaines terminaient à l'arrière de son oreille gauche. Elles s'étendaient également en parti sur le dos de ses mains. On comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi il avait crié quand Hermione l'avait serré contre elle.

—– D'après la guérisseuse, les peaux mortes doivent sécher et tomber. Ça devrait être moins impressionnant dans quelques semaines, paraît–il. Mais je risque fort de conserver ça toute ma vie.

Il avait l'air vraiment abattu maintenant.

—– Le reste de mon corps, c'est pire ! Je suis encore couvert de bandages. C'est Parvati qui n'osera plus m'approcher, elle qui redoute tellement les momies ! Pfffft. C'est pas si drôle que ça d'être un héros, finalement.

—– Ron, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour tes bras qu'on t'aime, lui dit doucement Hermione.

Soudain le visage de Ron rayonna et il retrouva vite le sourire.

—– Je suis vraiment content de vous voir tous les trois… Oh ! J'avais oublié que tu avais raccourci tes cheveux, Ginny… Ça me fait tout drôle à chaque fois… hé hé hé….

Mais Ron avait soudain fixé les yeux de sa sœur. Il fronça les sourcils et soutint son regard un instant, sans rien dire. Puis, il regarda Harry, puis à nouveau sa sœur, encore Harry et il eut un petit sourire en coin quand il reposa les yeux sur sa sœur. Les trois autres se demandèrent ce qu'il avait en tête.

—– En fait, ça te va plutôt pas mal cette coupe ! Je te trouve particulièrement jolie, sœurette. Tu ne trouves pas Harry ? Elle est jolie, comme ça, hein ?

—– Hein, heu… Oui… oui, bien sûr !

Harry et Ginny avaient quelque peu rosi.

—– Et heu… Ginny ! Ça marche bien entre toi et ce cher Dean Thomas ?

—– Oh oui c'est parfait, répliqua Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévenant… Pourquoi est–ce que tu parles de Dean ?

—– Ah bon ! Il a dû beaucoup s'inquiéter de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles alors…

—– Oui, évidemment, coupa Ginny qui se demandait où il voulait en venir…

—– Ça doit être dur pour lui de ne pas pouvoir te parler pendant les vacances. Maintenant qu'on est ici, il ne pourra plus venir te courtiser…

Ron prit un gobelet d'eau et bu quelques gorgées en regardant toujours sa sœur dans les yeux.

—– Oh ça va, Ron. A peine réveillé et déjà des sarcasmes ! Si tu veux savoir, il est attentionné, lui. Il m'envoie souvent de magnifiques dessins accompagnés de poèmes. Et tu sais comme il est doué pour le dessin !

—– Ah bon, s'écria Hermione ? On peut les voir.

—– Heu… D'accord pour certains… Mais pas tous ! Ça fait parti de mon jardin secret !

—– Oui, enfin des dessins de fleurs ou de chats, merci ! Trop peu pour moi ce genre de mièvrerie, répliqua Ron qui rebut une gorgée.

Hermione le regarda d'un œil mauvais, comme s'il l'avait insultée.

—– Pas du tout, s'exclama Ginny. Figures–toi qu'il m'a dessinée plusieurs fois, rien que de mémoire. Et ses dessins sont très ressemblants !

—– Mouais… c'est ça… MAIS ! Pfffttrrrr

Ron venait de recracher l'eau qu'il était en train de boire et commença à s'étrangler. Il avait apparemment avalé de travers.

—– Ron, s'inquiéta Hermione, tu vas bien ?

—– Teuh teuh !! NUE !!! Teuh teuh… Ce salopard t'a dessinée nue !!!!! Rheuu Theuu.

—– ?!

Ginny ouvrit grands les yeux, complètement stupéfaite, et elle devint totalement écarlate.

—– Ah le rascal ! Ah le porc !!!! Si j'attrape cette espèce de petit vicelard, je le transforme en furoncle géant. Ah la crapule, j'en reviens pas. Ma sœur !!! Il ose fantasmer sur ma sœur. Ah le dégoûtant personnage !!! Il verra quand je le croiserai à Poudlard !!!! J'aurais bien deux ou trois bricoles à lui dire, moi ! Ah le petit…

—– Ses dessins sont ceux d'un artiste. Il n'y a rien de pervers là dedans. Ils sont d'un érotisme raffiné, ce n'est pas de la pornographie. Je trouve même qu'il a beaucoup de talent, et au besoin, je poserai volontiers pour lui. Et puis lui, au moins, il a remarqué que j'étais une femme…

Mais Ginny posa dans un réflexe sa main sur la bouche, comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise. Elle devint encore plus rouge, si toutefois ce fut encore possible. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se sentait très gêné mais certainement moins que Ginny.

—– Ah le petit pornographe, le satyre, le pervers ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses crayons, sale traître ! Quand je pense qu'on partage le même dortoir ! Faux frère, assassin, judas !!! Espèce de…

Hermione tenta de calmer Ron.

—– Oh Ron, ça suffit ! Tu es agaçant. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de vulgaire là dedans. Si ça te gêne tant que ça que Dean soit un poète, alors tu es à plaindre. Je connais beaucoup de filles qui aimeraient qu'on leur envoie des dessins d'elles…

—– A poils !??!

—– Heu… Et pourquoi pas… hem…

—– Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais ça, toi, demanda Ginny avec colère. Tu as farfouillé dans mes affaires ?

Un silence s'installa. Ron s'était soudain calmé.

—– Heu… ben. J'en sais rien ! J'ai eu comme un flash. Je regardais Ginny et puis c'est comme si j'avais eu les dessins sous mes yeux.

Les autres se regardèrent effarés.

—– Comment ça ? Tu peux lire dans mes pensées, s'offusqua Ginny. Tu hurles que Dean est un pervers mais toi c'est bien pire, tu vas fouiller dans mes secrets les plus intimes !!! Et tu les dévoiles devant tout le monde en plus !

—– Heu… ben… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est venu comme ça !

—– Quoi, tu peux vraiment lire dans les pensées ? demanda Harry.

—– J'en sais rien. Pas vraiment lire. Enfin… Maintenant que tu le dis… J'ai comme des flashs. Je choisis pas vraiment ce que je veux savoir, ça vient comme ça, tout seul.

—– Et là, à quoi je pense, demanda Ginny, enragée.

—– Heu… je n'ai aucune vision… mais à ton regard, je devine que tu meurs d'envie de me voir pendu par les pieds à l'une des branches du saule cogneur.

—– C'est pas loin de ça, piqua Ginny, écumant de rage mais qui n'osait plus regarder Harry et restait toujours aussi rouge.

Hermione ne disait rien. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup en se grattant le menton.

—– Oui, c'est possible. C'est peut–être une séquelle de ton agression par les cerveaux, au Département des Mystères. On ne sait pas très bien à quoi ils servaient. Mais c'est possible qu'ils te permettent d'amplifier tes perceptions cérébrales. Il y a dû y avoir une espèce d'alchimie étrange entre tes cicatrices liées au ministère, et l'exposition de ton corps lors de la destruction du Terrier.

—– Heu… tu crois ?

—– Te voilà devenu un expert en légilimancie sans le vouloir, dit alors Harry pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

—– Encore faudrait–il que je maîtrise mon nouveau… heu… pouvoir !

—– Hé mais c'est génial ! Si tu y arrives, plus personne ne pourra te berner dans une feinte pendant les matches de Quidditch ! Avec un gardien comme toi, c'est la victoire assurée !

Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Ginny qui n'avaient toujours pas digéré la divulgation de ses secrets les plus compromettants. Pourquoi diable les nouvelles facultés de Ron s'étaient révélées avec cette histoire là. Pourquoi son benêt de frère avait–il dû raconter ça devant Harry.

—– A propos de victoire, continua Ron, d'un air intéressé. J'ai comme un écho dans ma tête qui me parle d'une… Victoria ou quelque chose comme ça ! Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

—– …

Les autres ne rirent plus du tout et certainement pas Ginny.

—– Il est temps qu'on t'explique deux ou trois trucs.

Harry et Hermione racontèrent alors tous ce qu'ils savaient, tandis que Ginny boudait dans un coin. Elle en voulait beaucoup à son frère, mais quand elle regardait ses blessures aux bras, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords de lui en vouloir de la sorte. Elle aimait profondément son frère et la simple pensée d'avoir pu le perdre l'avait vraiment choquée. Il était peut–être aussi délicat qu'un troll des cavernes en rut, mais il était généreux et bon, et elle savait que sa réaction avait été celle d'un grand frère qui s'inquiète pour elle. Et puis, il faut reconnaître que dans le fond, c'était peut–être une bonne chose que Harry ait entendu cela. C'était peut–être son imagination mais il lui avait semblé que Harry, sous son air indifférent, avait tressailli quand il avait tout entendu. Pendant un moment, il avait eu l'air ébranlé. Avait–il pu ressentir un petit soubresaut de jalousie ?

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent leur récit et l'atmosphère redevint lourde.

—– Ça c'est vraiment du jamais vu. C'est terrible, ce que vous me dites là. Un monde sans magie ? Ce n'est pas vivable !

—– Ron, des millions de moldus vivent sans magie et ils s'en sortent très bien, s'offusqua Hermione.

—– Oui, mais nous, nous ne pourrions pas vivre comme eux ! C'est peut–être mieux que Dumbledore éloigne cette fille de nous, non ?

Les trois autres le fusillèrent du regard.

—– Est–ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis, s'énerva Hermione.

—– Oui, bon d'accord. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. C'est vrai que c'est quand même injuste ce qu'elle doit subir.

Ron croisa le regard de Harry et parut presque gêné.

—– Oui, bon et ben je ne vais pas rester toute la vie dans ce lit ! Et si nous descendions ?

—– Bonne idée, s'exclama Ginny qui n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cette pièce.

—– Bon et bien, vous pouvez sortir, les filles, Harry va m'aider à m'habiller.

Ron attendit que les filles soient sorties et que, d'après les bruits de pas dans les escaliers, elles soient descendues d'au moins un étage.

—– Elle est si belle que ça ? Elle te plait vraiment à ce point ?

—– Hein ? Qui ça ?

—– Ne fait pas l'innocent Harry ! Je parle de cette Victoria. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ce que je perçois mais il émane de toi des émotions comme un feu ardent. Il est clair que tu en es vachement épris.

—– Mais pas du tout ! Si c'était le cas, j'aurais eu des réactions stupides et mon estomac m'aurait joué des tours, comme avec Cho.

—– Arrêtes avec tes excuses bidons. Tu ne t'en es peut–être pas encore rendu compte, voilà tout ! Mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu es amoureux d'elle. Tu ne peux plus rien me cacher, maintenant, hé hé hé !

—– Tu te trompes !

Mais le ton troublé sur lequel Harry avait répondu ne faisait que confirmer les dires de Ron. Harry s'en aperçut.

—– Oh je ne te juge pas ! Libre à toi d'aimer qui tu veux… Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu as les mêmes sentiments pour ma sœur.

—– Hein mais que mais quoi mais cépavrédabortudinimportekoa

—– Harry ! Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai demandé si tu la trouvais jolie tout à l'heure ? Parce que je connaissais déjà la réponse, bien sûr ! Elle te plait beaucoup ma sœur, quoi que tu en dises…

—– Heu… je… enfin…

Harry était maintenant très embarrassé. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas non plus indifférent aux charmes de Ginny. Elle avait grandit, cette petite rouquine. Ce n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait vu courir en pleurant après le Poudlard Express parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Elle était presque devenue une femme, maintenant ! Elle avait à présent de très belles courbes, une taille splendide, une frimousse ravissante et sa poitrine avait pris de très jolies formes. En y réfléchissant, Harry sentit soudain une certaine chaleur monter en lui, comme s'il venait de vider une bouteille entière de Bièraubeurre.

—– Mais, de toute façon elle est avec Dean, et comme tu l'as deviné, ça marche très bien entre les deux… Alors, la question ne se pose même pas.

—– Au contraire, Harry ! Dean est peut–être bien mordu par ma sœur, c'est possible, mais ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup mais je sais bien que ça ne va pas plus loin. Elle t'aime toujours, Harry, et plus encore depuis qu'on a failli y passer, l'autre jour. Alors ne tarde pas trop et saisis ta chance.

Harry regardait son ami avec gravité. Ron n'avait jamais été très observateur en matière d'amour. Mais ses nouveaux dons de perception lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité des sentiments qu'éprouvaient Harry et Ginny.

—– Je sais, tu as peur d'avoir une relation. C'est pas le moment, c'est la guerre et tout le bazard. Mais est–ce que ça à l'air de perturber Bill et Fleur ?

—– Non, c'est vrai mais…

—– Ecoute ! Tu es troublé par cette Victoria mais tu es amoureux aussi de Ginny. Tu as donc un dilemme important. Et tu devras choisir parce que tu ne peux pas les avoir toutes les deux. Et si tu attends trop longtemps, tu ne les auras, ni l'une, ni l'autre !

—– …

—– Alors fais vite ton choix, mais entre–nous, pour moi c'est tout trouvé. D'une part tu as une parfaite inconnue. Une famille bizarre et moldue, avec un frère louche. Elle est affublée d'un sérieux handicap avec ce syndrome d'orange dure ou je ne sais quoi. Elle peut te mettre en danger en te faisant perdre toute ta magie. Si tu la choisis, et pour autant que la guerre soit finie, vous serez obligés de vivre comme des parias, loin sur une île à des milliers de kilomètres de toute forme de sorcellerie. Si tu optes par contre pour Ginny, tu choisis une jeune fille géniale, que tu connais bien mieux, qui sait se défendre, qui t'aime –et ça j'en suis certain– et qui n'aura pas tous ces problèmes de magie. En plus tu entrerais dans la meilleure famille du monde… Oh, y a bien maman que tu aurais sur le dos tout le temps mais bon… Tu m'aurais comme beau–frère, ainsi que Fred, George, Bill et Charlie… et heu… aussi un peu Percy, mais lui, c'est pas obligé !

—– Oui, tu as peut–être raison…

Le doute semblait levé. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, Ginny avait tous les avantages sur Victoria mais au fond de lui, Harry ne pouvait pas justifier réellement tel ou tel choix. Maintenant qu'il était à côté de Ginny et que ses sentiments pour elle s'étaient révélés au grand jour, il éprouvait effectivement plus d'affection pour elle. Mais Vicky était maintenant si seule. Qu'allait–il donc lui arriver ? Harry ne pouvait pas se déclarer à Ginny et fermer égoïstement toutes ses pensées envers Vicky en sachant qu'elle était dans une horrible situation. C'était comme s'il la condamnait lui–même à une vie malheureuse. Et il se sentirait sale, honteux et ne pourrait profiter pleinement de sa relation avec Ginny.

Ron sentit une fois encore ses sentiments.

—– Je suis désolé de capter tes émotions comme ça. Je sais bien que tu aimerais garder ça pour toi. C'est difficile, n'est–ce pas ? J'avais jamais pensé que les relations entre les filles et les garçons soient aussi terribles à vivre… Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais… Maintenant, c'est toi qui vois.

—– Il faudrait peut–être qu'on descende. Les filles vont s'inquiéter.

Ils descendirent tous les deux en silence. Ron se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui parler de tout ça. Il avait commencé par percevoir les sentiments que partageait Harry et sa sœur et il avait voulut leur donner un coup de pouce. Mais pendant la conversation, les choses s'étaient emmêlées dans le cerveau de Harry et Ron avait reçu ses informations en vrac. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'est jeter le trouble dans l'esprit de Harry et il commençait à s'en vouloir. Diable que cela peut être compliqué les histoires de cœur !

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, ils croisèrent Lupin et Dumbledore qui s'apprêtaient à partir.

—– Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! Bonjour Remus, s'écria Ron qui s'arrêta net, comme frappé par quelque chose.

—– Aaaah ! Content de te voir débout, jeune homme, s'exclama Lupin qui avait l'air ravi.

—– Bonjour Ronald, dit Dumbledore. Mais son sourire s'effaça quelque peu puis redevint jovial. Je vois que vous avez acquis de nouvelles prédispositions ! C'est très bien. Vous pourrez vous entraîner à deux cette année. Vous Mr Weasley, vous tâcherez de contrôler vos nouveaux dons, tandis que vous, Mr Potter vous tâcherez de fermer votre esprit. Lord Voldemort peut toujours avoir un certain contrôle sur vous, ne l'oubliez pas !

Sur ce, il quitta la maison des Black.

—– Comment a t'il fait pour savoir que tu pouvais lire dans ses pensées ?

—– Heu… j'ai un peu capté ce qu'il avait dans la tête… Mais il s'en est très vite rendu compte et il a fermé complètement son esprit. Je n'ai plus reçu le moindre signal.

—– Oui, je crois qu'il est terriblement doué pour l'occlumentie, Dumbledore.

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine où attendaient les deux filles, laissant Ron sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

—– Alors ? Qu'est–ce que tu attends ?

—– Harry… Vicky va être envoyée à Azkaban !


	7. Le cœur et le sang

**Ça y est ! C'est mercredi ! Voici un nouveau chapitre du _syndrome d'Horadus_ **

** Ce chapitre est un peu plus_ guimauve_ que d'habitude, vous voilà prévenus.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 – Le cœur et le sang**

–– Quoi ?

–– Je l'ai vu dans la tête de Dumbledore ! Ils veulent envoyer Vicky en prison.

Harry rebroussa chemin et se dirigea en courant vers la porte d'entrée comme s'il voulait rattraper Dumbledore. Mais il heurta le vieux porte–parapluies taillé dans un pied de troll et s'étala sur le sol.

–– Tiens ? Ils ont viré l'autre folle ? s'étonna Ron qui aidait Harry à se relever.

Harry ne répondit pas et il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais s'arrêta en voyant la complexité du mécanisme d'ouverture. Comment diable pouvait–on faire fonctionner une porte pareille ?

–– C'est pas la peine, Harry. Ils doivent déjà avoir transplané. Et puis je suis pas sûr que tu puisses ouvrir cette porte.

–– Qu'est–ce qui se passe, demanda Hermione qui avait accouru dans le hall. J'ai entendu quelqu'un tomber, j'ai cru que tu avais eu un malaise, Ron.

Derrière elle se tenait Ginny, venu vérifier que son frère se portait bien. Elle évitait désormais le regard de Harry.

–– Qu'est–ce qui te prend, Harry s'étonna Hermione quand elle le vit devant la porte en se massant le coude sur lequel il s'était rattrapé.

–– Hermione ! Dumbledore veut envoyer Victoria à Azkaban !!!

Les deux filles changèrent de tête.

–– Comment…

–– C'est Ron qui…

–– Hé ! Une minute Harry. J'ai jamais dit que c'est Dumbledore qui VOULAIT l'envoyer là–bas. C'est seulement ce qui est prévu par… heu… les autorités compétentes, je suppose… En fait Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup.

–– Ce maudit ministère, je parie. C'est Fudge qui veut l'envoyer là–bas. Il doit la considérer comme un monstre et veut à tout prix l'enfermer. Comment peut–il l'envoyer dans une cellule ?

–– Ne sois pas stupide, Harry ! lâcha Hermione qui ne pouvait cacher son exacerbation. Quand tu agis sur le coup de l'émotion tu deviens vraiment ridicule ! Réfléchis un petit peu. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont la faire garder par des Détraqueurs ? Elle les fait fuir les Détraqueurs !!!

–– Heu… oui, c'est vrai, ça, marmonna Ron. Mais alors, ils sont fous ! S'ils amènent cette fille là–bas, ils feront fuir les Détraqueurs et du coup les prisonniers pourront s'échapper !

–– Ron, soupira Hermione ! Je suis bien contente que tu puisses percevoir des choses dans la tête des gens, mais si tu ne te sers pas plus de ta matière grise, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !

Ron ne répondit pas, il semblait vexé par cette remarque. Curieusement, il n'avait pas l'air de scruter efficacement dans les méninges de Hermione.

–– Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de voir à quoi je pense, Ron, je vais te le dire.

–– Moi, mais, heu… pas du tout, je n'essayais pas de…

–– De toute façon, les Détraqueurs n'obéissent plus au ministère, coupa alors Ginny. Ils ont sûrement déjà quitté Azkaban depuis longtemps. C'est une chance qu'ils ne soient pas venus régler notre compte au Terrier.

–– Oui, reprit Hermione. Ce qui montre que les Mangemorts étaient venus pour une raison particulière et pas seulement pour vous éliminer. Mais ça signifie aussi que le ministère a dû trouver autre chose pour garder les prisonniers.

–– Et Vicky dans tout ça ?

Un moment, Ginny croisa le regard de Harry. Elle réagissait toujours un peu bizarrement à l'évocation de Vicky. Pourquoi « Vicky » et pas Victoria, d'abord ! Mais elle détourna vite les yeux quand elle se rappela l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir avec les dessins de Dean. Harry s'en aperçut et en fut d'autant plus désarçonné. Il aurait voulu dire à Ginny de ne pas s'en faire mais lui–même était perdu au niveau de ses sentiments.

–– Je crois qu'ils veulent en faire la nouvelle gardienne d'Azkaban, repris alors Hermione.

–– Hein ? grogna Ron…

–– Qu'est que tu racontes ?

–– Oui… Victoria à Azkaban et on est sur que les prisonniers ne pourront plus faire de magie. Ni même leurs visiteurs. Impossible d'utiliser une cape d'invisibilité. Impossible d'utiliser du polynectar comme ce fut le cas avec Barty Croupton Junior. Impossible aussi de se métamorphoser, de prendre une forme animale, même pour un animagus, etc. En fait, Azkaban devient une prison tout à fait semblable à celle des moldus. Et les prisonniers qui ne connaissent et ne pensent qu'en terme de magie sont incapables de s'évader. Victoria est en réalité la gardienne parfaite !

Ron regarda Ginny d'une façon curieuse. Ginny venait probablement de penser quelque chose du genre « qu'elle y reste ! ». Harry n'eut pas le temps de digérer ce qui venait de se dire que Mrs Weasley vint voir où restait donc ses enfants.

–– Ah, Ron, tu es debout. !!! Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Viens vite dans la cuisine, près du feu. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid.

–– Non, Mrs Weasley, reprit Mrs Strout qui criait du fond de la cuisine. Les flammes peuvent raviver ses douleurs…

–– Ah oui, excuse–moi mon chéri. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Le crumble est presque prêt.

Mrs Weasley prit Ron par le bras –le faisant une nouvelle fois crier de douleur– et poussa tout le monde vers la pièce bien chauffée de la cuisine. Pendant que Molly gesticulait avec enthousiasme à l'idée que son grand garçon était à nouveau en pleine santé, Hermione se retourna sur Harry et lui dit :

–– Ne te tracasse pas trop, Harry. C'est peut–être la meilleure des choses pour l'instant. Au moins, elle ne servira plus les desseins de V… Voldemort. Et puis… Que pouvons–nous faire de plus ? Mais tu sais, Dumbledore a promis qu'il s'occuperait personnellement d'elle. Et ça, c'est une garantie, non ?

–– Oui, sans doute…

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez difficiles pour Harry. Vicky restait perpétuellement dans ses pensées mais en même temps, il se sentait toujours plus troublé par Ginny. Penser à l'une devenait comme une trahison par rapport à l'autre. Le sentiment de gêne qu'avait provoqué les dessins de Dean n'arrangeait pas les choses, aussi bien pour Ginny que pour lui. Et puis, Harry avait toujours la mauvaise impression qu'il ne pouvait plus penser librement, Ron étant toujours prêt à recevoir des bribes de ses pensées.

Mais les pouvoirs de Ron semblaient diminuer en même temps que ses brûlures. Celles–ci étaient devenues moins rouges mais les filaments couleur chair s'étaient assombris et semblaient avoir augmenter en longueur, en nombre et en ramification. Elles formaient comme un réseau sur tout son corps et si leur origine n'avait pas été aussi tragique, Ron aurait volontiers pu s'exposer dans une galerie d'art. Ses bandages avaient enfin été retirés. A présent doté d'un nouveau don, Ron s'était alors exercé du mieux qu'il pouvait avec Harry ou sa sœur. Il ne recevait désormais que très rarement des flashs intempestifs et il arrivait un peu mieux à cibler sa recherche dans la tête de ses cobayes. Mais Harry ne se laissait pas faire, il avait malgré tout déjà quelques expériences d'occlumentie. Ginny non plus d'ailleurs. Son fort caractère et surtout la colère d'avoir laissé percé son secret faisait d'elle un sujet difficile à sonder. Pour ce qui concernait Hermione, Ron ne parvenait qu'à s'énerver. Impossible de percevoir quoi que ce soit venant d'elle.

L'ambiance au square Grimmaurd était redevenue agréable. La maison des Black était maintenant beaucoup plus propre et moins sombre qu'auparavant. Harry ne se sentait plus aussi oppressé dans cette demeure. Le souvenir morbide de Sirius ne le hantait plus même s'il avait quelque fois un pincement au cœur quand il fallait s'occuper de Buck, l'hippogriffe. Seule une pièce avait été relativement conservée, avec d'anciennes reliques des Black. Phineas Nigellus avait demandé que l'on y place sa toile, derrière le fauteuil dans lequel aimait tant se vautrer Sirius. Il avait cessé toute forme de sarcasme et semblait fort peiné par l'absence de son descendant. Harry crut même entendre, un soir, Phineas marmonner pour lui–même qu'il regrettait amèrement de ne posséder aucun tableau de Sirius ni même de son frère. Mais le vieux Nigellus n'en demeurait pas moins antipathique et il n'autorisait personne à pénétrer dans ce qu'il appelait le sanctuaire des Black. De toute façon, personne n'avait réellement envie de s'y rendre, sauf peut–être Kreattur, pour autant que l'elfe de maison eut encore vécu dans la demeure.

Molly était devenue très amie avec Miriam Strout qui s'était tant occupé de son fils et de son époux. Elles riaient souvent de bon cœur, ce qui emplissait le manoir d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait probablement jamais connu. Bill passait régulièrement après son travail à Gringotts. Il venait le plus souvent accompagné d'une Fleur resplendissante. Mrs Weasley était fière d'accueillir cette nouvelle venue dans la famille et ne cessait de la complimenter ou de lui demander des conseils en matière de mode française. Ginny passait également beaucoup de temps avec Fleur et Ron sentait qu'elles préparaient quelque chose. Elles changeaient systématiquement de sujet quand Harry ou lui s'approchait trop près d'elles. Alastor Maugrey était aussi passé quelques fois. Il avait salué le courage de Ron mais n'avait pas voulu lui serrer la main (« cochonneries de cicatrices maléfiques »). Il n'avait cependant pas hésité à discuter avec lui d'une future carrière envisageable comme Auror. Avec les dons qu'il possédait, cela pourrait lui être d'une aide précieuse.

Ginny avait retrouvé un visage normal. Seule sa cicatrice au menton persistait. Dans un premier temps, Harry feignit d'apercevoir l'amélioration de ses blessures. Mais depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait plus à décoller ses yeux d'elle dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui. Elle l'hypnotisait littéralement, ce qui lui valut quelques moqueries de la part de Ron. Harry n'avait pas oublié Vicky, bien sûr. Et c'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'empêchait certainement d'agir. Mais le temps commençait à faire son œuvre. « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » avait un jour murmuré une petite voix dans sa tête. Sachant que Dumbledore s'occupait de Vicky, il se sentait moins coupable de penser à une autre. Et Ginny commençait à occuper une place de plus en plus importante dans son esprit.

En même temps, un jeu de séduction commençait à s'opérer entre les deux adolescents. Ils se cherchaient puis se fuyaient du regard. Ginny se montrait plus coquette depuis quelques temps, passant plus de temps dans la salle de bain le matin et ressortant avec quelques fantaisies dans les cheveux, se parfumant volontiers et essayant de nouvelles toilettes plus… séduisantes. Harry, lui se débattait tous les jours contre ses mèches rebelles sans jamais obtenir la moindre victoire sur elles. Il parlait moins et réfléchissait à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pour éviter de dire une bêtise. Il trouvait son comportement stupide mais il ne parvenait plus à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans manquer de se casser la figure ou de renverser une tasse. Alors il s'en éloignait du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'un air le plus innocent possible. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Ron, un peu moins Hermione. Tous les deux avaient très bien compris leur manège et ils s'en réjouissaient.

Dans ce climat d'allégresse, les jours avaient défilé à grande vitesse. De nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre s'étaient encore tenues et aucun d'entre eux n'y avait été invité. Ron rallait à tout vent et passait sa mauvaise humeur sur quelques Doxys qui restaient dans des vieilles tentures du grenier. Il s'offusquait qu'on ne les tienne toujours pas au courant des réunions, après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Ses frères Fred et George ne se privaient pas pour le charrier, maintenant qu'eux aussi faisaient parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.

–– Ha ha ha ! Ne te mets pas en colère comme ça frérot, tu es aussi rouge que tes bras, se moqua Fred.

–– Et puis ça t'empêche de voir ce qu'il y a dans nos têtes.

–– Mais pourquoi est–ce qu'on ne peut toujours pas participer. Ce n'est pas normal.

–– De toute façon, les portes sont protégées, tu ne pourras rien capter de ce qu'on raconte.

–– Oui et tu y gagnes, parce que ce n'est pas marrant là–dedans. Qu'est–ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer, Fred et moi !

–– MAIS ALLEZ –VOUS ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS FAITES POUR L'ORDRE ? Vous avez aussi des missions ?

–– Tiens Ginny. Mets ça sur ta tête ! Ça évitera que ce filou de Ron ne vienne trifouiller dans tes neurones.

Ils sortirent un chapeau ridicule en forme de bonnet d'âne et ils lui mirent sur la tête. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le chapeau se transforma en deux grandes oreilles poilues et le nez de Ginny se mua en long museau avec deux grandes dents qui lui sortaient de la bouche. Elle voulut protester mais les seuls mots qui échappèrent de sa nouvelle gueule furent « HI HAN » avec la voix d'un bourricot. Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Ginny, toute confuse retirait le bonnet et retrouvait son beau visage. Elle avait à nouveau rosi, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer George.

–– Dis–donc, sœurette. D'habitude tu ne te montres pas aussi timide quand on fait les pitres.

–– Tu es même souvent la première à faire l'andouille. Notamment la fois où George et moi t'avons donné ces dragées qui t'avaient transformées en…

–– Oui, oui, c'est bon, tout le monde s'en fiche !

–– Hmmm… Ginny n'est pas dans son état normal, dit George, un sourire en coin.

–– Serait–ce l'un d'entre nous qui t'intimide Ginny ?

Harry se mit à rosir également mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi. La remarque de George sonnait d'une façon étonnamment plaisante à ses oreilles.

–– Que vas–tu chercher là, je… je suis juste… je digère mal mon déjeuner, voilà tout. Et je n'ai pas envie d'écouter vos histoires ridicules.

–– Hmmm ! Il faudra qu'on pense à créer des farces ciblées, mon bon George. Tu sais, pour des occasions spéciales… Des citrouilles mordeuses pour Halloween, par exemple…

–– Ou des cœurs volants qui transmettent des messages d'amour à la saint–Valentin ?

–– Et pas qu'à la saint–Valentin d'ailleurs… hum…

Les yeux de Fred se posèrent sur Ginny, ceux de George sur Harry. Ron et Hermione se retinrent de rire, Harry se sentit rougir d'avantage.

–– Bof ! Faudra faire beaucoup mieux que ça ! Lockhart a déjà expérimenté ce genre de truc quand il était à Poudlard. Il me semble que tu avais reçu un message, Harry, je me trompe ?

- _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_, se mit à fredonner, Fred qui se rappelait des premiers mots du poème qu'avait alors composé Ginny.

Aussi bien Harry que Ginny auraient voulu se faire tout petit pour se cacher dans un trou de souris. Tous les deux ne se souvenaient que trop bien du fiasco qu'avait représenté cette saint–Valentin, lorsque le nain qu'avait envoyé Ginny avait plaqué Harry au sol et débité son poème devant tout le monde. Mais alors que toute l'assemblée s'esclaffait, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec un sentiment mélangé de honte et de désir. Tout le monde ici voyait clair dans leur jeu et leur tendait des perches. Ils les poussaient à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Qu'attendaient–ils encore ?

Les jumeaux avaient fini par prendre congé.

–– Quand vous viendrez chercher vos affaires pour Poudlard, n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir !

–– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fred. Comment éviter votre magasin de toute façon ! D'ailleurs tu as reçu mon bon de commande.

Après qu'ils eut disparu, Harry reprit la parole :

–– De sacrés gaillards tes frères !

–– Oui ! Finalement, maman s'est faite à cette idée de commerce de farces et attrapes. Ils s'en sortent très bien et je sais que maman est très fière d'eux. Mais essaies un peu de les prendre en exemple pour justifier la possibilité de sortir de Poudlard sans ASPICs et tu verras de quel bois elle se chauffe !

Peu avant le repas du soir, des hiboux apportèrent les traditionnelles lettres les invitant à se préparer pour la rentrée scolaire. Tous les quatre lurent leur longue liste de fournitures. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal semblait particulièrement important cette année car trois livres étaient recommandés. Harry fut cependant surpris de ne pas trouver la mention concernant des gants à longue manche, en cuir et écailles de dragon triplement renforcés. Hagrid lui avait pourtant certifié qu'il en aurait besoin cette année. Pendant que Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, les autres en avaient profité pour s'installer à table (et choisir stratégiquement leur chaise). Quand Harry les eut rejoint, il ne lui restait qu'une seule place : juste en face de Ginny. Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup et parla encore moins. Il eut l'estomac complètement noué quand son pied effleura celui de sa voisine d'en face. Molly s'était étonné de son manque d'appétit et Harry avait mis cela sur le compte de la nervosité liée à la rentrée scolaire. Mais quand il croisait furtivement les yeux de Ginny, il sentait une chaleur de braise lui monter dans le corps, à la fois douce et torride. Cette sensation était tellement envoûtante mais si effrayante à la fois.

Le soir venu, ils allèrent tous se coucher de bonne heure. Ils avaient l'intention d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain. Harry avait rejoint Ron dans la même chambre depuis bien longtemps déjà. Celui–ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'endormir et Harry entendit très vite les premiers ronflements sonores de son ami. Mais lui ne parvenait pas du tout à fermer l'œil. Il regardait le plafond mais ce n'était pas les craquelures du bois qu'il voyait. Devant lui s'affichait la vision idyllique de Ginny. Il la revoyait rougir devant les remarques de ses frères, il la voyait sourire, réfléchir, chanter, danser… Il observait le trouble palpable qu'elle avait à son approche. Elle l'obnubilait ! Sur le moment, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu le moindre talent pour le dessin. Il aurait tellement voulu esquisser la plus fine de ses courbes, le plus délicat des traits de son visage parfait ; il voulait se noyer dans l'immensité de ses yeux magnifiques. Il revoyait leur dernier regard à table et juste à ce moment, il sentit à nouveau monter en lui un désir infini provenant du plus profond de son âme. Il avait terriblement chaud dans ce lit et se rendit compte qu'il avait la gorge sèche.

Harry se leva. Il descendit sans faire de bruit les deux étages, et entreprit d'aller chercher dans la cuisine quelque chose qui pourrait étancher sa soif. Au moment où il passait la dernière marche, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur le hall et il s'arrêta net devant une Ginny en chemise de nuit plus que légère. Son estomac fit un bond prodigieux. Elle semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui et faillit presque laisser tomber son verre d'eau en voyant Harry.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sans réaction pendant quelques longues secondes. Ils étaient tous les deux terrifiés, mitigés entre l'envie de fuir à toute jambe et l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose. La lune éclairait la pièce et se reflétait dans les yeux luisant de Ginny qui s'était mise à trembler légèrement, la bouche entre–ouverte. Cette tenue légère lui donnait des allures de princesse de la nuit. Un rayon de lune caressait sa peau exquise et semblait l'envelopper d'un halo pâle mais harmonieux. Elle était là, debout dans la pénombre, belle comme l'aurore, pure comme la rosée d'un matin de printemps. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser de splendeur à cet instant, pas même une Vélane, ni même Victoria, et encore moins Cho Chang. Harry ressentit comme l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle magie, bien plus puissante que toutes les autres. Cette magie débordait de lui, il ne pouvait plus la contenir.

Alors, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui prit délicatement la main, ses yeux rivés sur ceux merveilleusement bleus de son aimée. Ginny vacilla quelque peu, sans dire un mot, et son verre tomba sur le tapis, déversant la totalité de son contenu et roula en direction de la cuisine. Il ne perturba aucunement ces deux êtres épris d'une grande émotion et qui se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre. Un doux frisson parcouru les amoureux pratiquement entrelacés. Ginny caressa la joue de Harry de son autre main. Harry glissa la sienne sur sa taille et la serra contre lui. Leurs deux visages se frôlaient, leurs nez se touchaient presque. Chacun pouvait sentir la respiration tremblante de l'autre. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un. La peur de Harry s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Maintenant plus sûr que jamais de son choix, Harry se libéra de toutes ses craintes et entreprit de l'embrasser…

**CRACK !**

Le bruit assourdissant d'un individu qui avait transplané dans la cuisine les fit sursauter. Ginny se retourna et regarda avec inquiétude dans la direction de la cuisine. Harry la serra contre lui, prêt à la protéger le cas échéant. Aucun des deux n'avait pris sa baguette. Mais il furent surpris d'entendre une sorte de râle agonisant. Non, ce n'était pas celui d'un Détraqueur, c'était plutôt celui d'un mourant. Tous deux s'approchèrent de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. C'est maintenant que Harry aurait voulu avoir l'onguent de Neville. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry entra le premier. Il espérait peut–être que de cette manière, s'il devait y avoir une attaque, Ginny serait indemne et aurait le temps de prévenir tout le monde.

Il se glissa complètement dans la pièce, suivit de près par celle qui avait eu raison de son cœur. Il s'arrêta pour écouter et le bruit s'intensifia. Manifestement, une créature était en train de mourir dans cette pièce. Il vit alors une petite forme allongée par terre dans une étendue de sang. Il se précipita et failli trébucher sur le verre de Ginny. Il se rattrapa de justesse et tomba pratiquement sur la bête moribonde. A ses pieds gisait Kreattur en train d'agoniser, la gorge horriblement tranchée…


	8. La douleur de la flamme

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

** Merci à tous mes lecteurs, même les anonymes. Ces derniers temps ff semble avoir connu quelques problèmes pour envoyer les reviews et les alertes diverses. Ayant moi-même de sérieux problèmes informatiques en ce moment, il est possible que je n'ai reçu vos commentaires et autres messages. Désolé si je n'ai donc pas répondu.**

**De même, il est probable que je réponde pas immédiatement à vos futures reviews, le temps de terminer les dernières "réparations" de mon système.**

**Que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier ce chapitre suivant...**

**_Petit rappel de l'épisode précédent :_ _Harry et Ginny se trouvaient enlacés, oubliant un inxtant toute autre chose, lorsque Kreattur est apparu dans la cuisine, la gorge horriblement tranchée... Berk !_**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 - La douleur de la flamme**

-- C'est Kreattur ! Ginny, il faut prévenir quelqu... Aaarrrrgglll !!!!

Une douleur extraordinaire venait de lui transpercer la tête. Dans un mouvement convulsif, il s'était jeté en arrière et roulait maintenant sur lui-même, au niveau du sol, les deux mains sur sa cicatrice. La douleur était tellement effroyable qu'il en perdait presque la tête, il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien.

-- HARRY !!! hurla Ginny complètement affolée de voir son amour torturé de la sorte. HARRY !!! réponds-moi ! HARRYYYYYYY !!

Harry criait lui aussi de douleur et ne semblait plus se rendre compte de la présence de Ginny. Celle-ci, frappée de panique avait une réaction totalement incohérente vis-à-vis de son sang-froid habituel. Mais leurs cris respectifs avaient réveillé la maisonnée et déjà Mr Weasley descendait les escaliers en pyjama, la baguette levée. Mrs Weasley et Strout le suivaient de près, tandis que Hermione, logeant un étage plus haut arrivait un peu derrière. En quelques secondes, la pièce fut éclairée, laissant les différents arrivants stupéfaits devant une scène insolite : Kreattur mort dans un bain de sang et Harry se tortillant comme un damné en proie à une horrible souffrance, Ginny à genoux, penchée sur Harry et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-- Fais place, ma fille, lança Mrs Strout qui se pencha à son tour sur Harry.

Mais Ginny ne voulait pas se décoller de Harry et c'est Molly qui dut la prendre de force. Elle se débattait comme une diablesse, voulant absolument rester soudée à lui. Soudain, Harry fit une sorte de long râle étrange, suivit d'une inspiration rauque. Ses yeux s'étaient révulsés, son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Après quelques secondes qui paraissait interminables pour Ginny, il expira lentement, sa bouche écumant une salive dense et moussante. Son visage crispé montra un certain soulagement. Ses yeux se repositionnèrent normalement, ses muscles se détendirent ; la douleur avait cessé.

-- Miss, pouvez-vous aller chercher ma trousse de secours dans ma chambre, ainsi qu'une couverture, demanda Mrs Strout à Hermione. Et retenez votre fille, tonna-t-elle à Mrs Weasley qui avait presque lâché une Ginny devenue complètement hystérique.

Hermione disparut aussi vite dans le hall. Mr Weasley se pencha sur Kreattur avec un air de dégoût. Il jeta un œil un peu partout dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mauvaises surprises, puis il se dirigea vers Ginny qui était à bout de souffle, épuisée par son rude combat contre le maintien imposé par sa mère. Elle n'avait cessé de regarder Harry avec des yeux exorbités. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, s'agenouilla pour l'avoir de face et la tint avec force devant lui, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ici, Ginny.

Harry était maintenant détendu, allongé dans les bras de Mrs Strout qui l'auscultait sous tous les angles. Il était haletant, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et il se sentait dans un état de faiblesse extrême, comme rarement il ne l'avait été.

-- Ce garçon est très faible. Il faut le couvrir absolument. Molly, vous devriez préparer une infusion de _Myriaphyllis_. Mais il n'y a apparemment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-- Tu entends, Ginny ? Harry n'est pas en danger. Alors calme-toi et dis-nous exactement tout ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione revenait en courant et donna à la guérisseuse les affaires et la couverture. Ginny qui était littéralement dans un état de choc s'effondra pratiquement sur sa mère. Soutenue par Molly, Arthur et Hermione, on la fit s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils moelleux positionnés ça et là dans la pièce. Mrs Weasley s'empressa de faire bouillir de l'eau et alla rechercher ses herbes dans une des nombreuses armoires de la cuisine. Elle avait l'air tout aussi bouleversée que sa fille. Après l'agression du Terrier, ce genre de situation avait pour effet de la mettre dans tous ses états. Mais de voir sa fille complètement déboussolée, elle qui était habituellement si forte, cela l'avait vraiment marquée. Et au lieu de se laisser gagner par la panique elle aussi, c'est elle qui avait dû calmer Ginny. Mais à présent, elle était devenue toute pâle et elle aurait bien besoin elle aussi d'un remontant. Ginny avait comme une boule dans la gorge et avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Arthur, qui était accroupi à ses côtés lui massait machinalement les épaules et le cou, avec beaucoup d'affection mais aussi d'inquiétude. Quant à Hermione, elle aidait Miriam Strout à couvrir Harry qui s'était progressivement mis à trembler.

-- Une fois qu'il aura bu l'infusion, on le reconduira dans sa chambre. Je suggère que nous veillions à côté de lui pour cette nuit.

Harry semblait être conscient mais fatigué et malade. Il regarda autour de lui, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-- Ne bouge pas, Harry, dit alors Hermione. C'est fini, tout ira bien maintenant.

Ginny qui avait entendu, sembla se détendre un peu. Elle respira un bon coup puis elle tenta de raconter l'apparition étrange de Kreattur. Mais elle s'interrompit presque instantanément quand elle entendit Hermione étouffer un cri de frayeur. Harry qui l'avait regardé un moment venait de relâcher sa tête en arrière et eut à nouveau ses yeux révulsés.

-- Nom d'une véracrasse ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'infusion, vite !!! Granger, maintenez sa tête... moi je m'occup..

Mais Strout n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la tête de Harry se relevait et il se mit à rire comme un dément, d'une voix glaciale, horriblement perçante et il affichait un visage déformé une hilarité d'aliéné. Tout le monde en fut effaré et un sentiment de terreur gagna l'assemblée. Soudain, le rire sadique s'arrêta. Harry s'effondra et perdit connaissance...

Quand il se réveilla, il avait un affreux mal de tête. Il était allongé dans un lit et sa tête tournait un peu.

-- Ha ! Tu te réveilles !

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut une jolie tête rousse. Ça faisait comme un air de déjà-vu qu'il apprécia très moyennement. Mais la voix n'était pas celle d'une fille. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rendit compte que Ginny était bien là, mais qu'elle était endormie sur une chaise à son chevet, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Sur une autre chaise, et se goinfrant de chocogrenouilles, Ron était là, bien éveillé.

-- J'ai atrocement mal au crâne ! Qui m'a ramené ici ? Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose.

-- Sacré Harry ! On peut dire que tu as le chic pour bouleverser toute une maison, toi. Au moins on ne s'ennuie jamais. Bon, alors, en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. J'ai rien entendu, je dormais comme un loir. Il paraît que Ginny et toi, vous étiez en bas... (il fit une pause en lui faisant en clin d'œil) et que cette saloperie de Kreattur est arrivé avec la gorge tranchée. Puis tu as eu une espèce de crise et tu t'es mis à rire comme un fou, enfin... un peu comme ça t'es déjà arrivé quelquefois à Poudlard...

Il eut l'air soudain un peu contrarié, comme s'il avait peur de raconter la suite.

-- Dis-moi Harry, c'était encore... V... V... Lui ?

Harry revécu toute la scène en une fraction de seconde. Il acquiesça de la tête mais fit une grimace. Ron ne se sentit pas très soulagé par cette confirmation. Comme pour se rassurer, il changea vite de sujet.

-- En tout cas, c'est Ginny qui va être contente que tu ailles bien. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux mais d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, tu as gagné le jackpot ! Pour réagir comme elle l'a fait, il faut vraiment qu'elle soit dingue de toi. Je te l'avais bien dit, hein ! Bon je vais la réveiller.

-- NON !

Ron le regarda étonné.

-- Ne la réveille pas ! De toute façon, nous deux, ce n'est pas possible. Et je ne veux plus que vous essayiez de nous mettre ensemble, Hermione et toi. Et insister ne vous servira à rien, on ne peut pas aller contre nature.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Je l'ai vu dans tes pensées que tu crèves d'amour pour elle. Tout le monde a bien remarqué comme tu la dévorais des yeux. Alors, ne viens pas me raconter des sornettes. Aller contre nature, n'importe quoi !

-- Tu lis dans mes pensées, là, maintenant ?

-- Non, je ne perçois rien. A mon avis tu as dû refermer ton esprit comme une sorte de protection ou je ne sais quoi après ce que tu as subi.

-- Alors qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis encore amoureux d'elle ?

-- Mais enfin Harry, tu me prends pour un demeuré ou quoi ? On ne change pas radicalement d'avis comme ça, en une nuit !

-- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, sur ces questions ? As-tu seulement embrassé une fille ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie ?

Ron fut particulièrement offensé par cette remarque. C'était vraiment blessant de sa part. C'est vrai, il ne s'était pas réveillé cette nuit quand Harry était dans un mauvais état ; Peut-être lui en voulait-il pour cela. Mais devait-il subir une telle agression verbale pour si peu ?

-- Si tu le prends comme ça, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul, môôôsieur le tombeur ! Tu t'expliqueras avec elle et je te souhaite bonne chance.

-- ATTENDS RON ! Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

-- Mais tu l'as dit !

-- Je ne le penses pas, tu le sais... c'est que... cette nuit... c'était une erreur... Ecoute, je t'expliquerai... mais je... pas maintenant. Je...

-- Si tu veux mon avis, il est grand temps que tu apprennes vraiment l'occlumentie parce que ce pourri de Vold... de V... de sale crasse te pourri la cervelle et te rend vraiment stupide !

Sur ces paroles, Ron sortit furibond de la chambre. Ginny commençait à bouger. La discussion houleuse qui venait de se passer l'avait réveillée. Harry qui ne voulait pas de confrontation avec elle s'empressa de s'allonger et de lui tourner le dos en fermant les yeux. Il pensait ainsi simuler le sommeil. Ginny qui n'avait rien remarqué s'étira quelque peu, se leva toute courbaturée de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui. Constatant qu'il n'était pas réveillé, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. Pour Harry, ce fut synonyme de supplice.

Harry avait compris cette nuit qu'il avait offert à Voldemort une arme effroyable. Une arme tellement puissante qu'il avait pu le terrasser en l'espace d'une seconde, juste par l'intermédiaire d'une cicatrice. Cette nuit, il avait souffert un vrai martyre. C'était une douleur insoutenable, proche de celle de l'endoloris mais pourtant très différente. Il avait senti l'**odeur de la mort** !! Et cette arme, il savait ce que c'était. C'était la seule qui avait jamais fait frémir Voldemort. Une arme qui selon Dumbledore était la plus puissante... C'était l'amour !

Oui, l'amour. Cette nuit, dans ce hall, Harry avait vraiment été heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait découvert que Ginny était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux... et elle était son espoir mais aussi son talon d'Achille, la brèche dans la forteresse. Cette nuit, Harry n'avait pu fermer son esprit, bien au contraire. Sur le moment, il aurait voulu crier au monde entier son bonheur. Et c'était bien là son erreur fatale ! Voldemort l'avait senti. Voldemort SAVAIT !!! Et Harry avait compris que la terrible douleur qu'il avait endurée était une réaction de Voldemort. Or, si celui-ci avait déjà pu piéger Harry à cause justement de son amour pour Sirius, il tenterait certainement de l'atteindre à nouveau par Ginny. Sirius avait été tué. Qu'arriverait-il à celle qui avait ravi son cœur ?

Cette caresse sur la joue, Harry la redoutait plus que tout. Désormais, Ginny était en danger. Elle représentait une nouvelle cible pour le seigneur noir et tout cela était à cause de lui. Maintenant, Harry avait vraiment peur. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'une telle menace repose contre elle. Pour la protéger, il ne pouvait plus l'aimer. Ce paradoxe l'oppressait horriblement. Comment stopper un amour venant d'éclore ? Comment l'oublier alors que cette séparation forcée ne ferait qu'accroître davantage son désir pour elle. C'était une histoire de fou. Voldemort venait de remporter une énorme bataille : après avoir emporté l'amour de ses parents, celui de son parrain, le seigneur des Ténèbres allait s'emparer de son amour, tout simplement.

Sous les caresses affectueuses qu'elle lui prodiguait, Harry ne put simuler plus longtemps le sommeil. Il se retourna sur elle et ouvrit les yeux. Il craignait déjà lui annoncer une rupture avant même d'avoir commencer leur histoire.

-- Bonjour Harry, lui dit-elle d'une voie très douce qui lui transperça le cœur. Aurait-il le courage de tout briser ?

-- Ginny...

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le regarda avec bienveillance.

-- J'ai vraiment tremblé pour toi, tu sais.

-- Tu... tu as veillé sur moi toute la nuit ?

-- Je l'aurais fait jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il l'avait fallu.

Voilà qui n'était pas pour faciliter les choses.

-- Ginny, pour ce qui s'est passé dans le hall...

-- Je n'ai rien dit aux autres...

-- Je... je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer...

-- Alors n'explique rien du tout. Agis !

Elle se baissa lentement sur lui et approcha son visage du sien afin de l'embrasser pour de bon. Mais il détourna la tête avec beaucoup d'amertume. Ginny s'arrêta net dans son élan, inquiète de cette réaction pour la moins inattendue.

-- Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, Ginny !

Ginny eut la voix coupée pendant quelques secondes. L'incompréhension et la déception se lisaient sur son visage.

-- Mais... Harry... Cette nuit...

-- C'était une erreur. Nous devons oublier.

Ginny resta sans réaction pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde. Cette attente sembla horriblement longue pour tous les deux. Les yeux de Ginny s'humidifièrent et elle serra les dents pour accuser le choc. Puis, dans un mouvement très digne, elle se redressa et lui jeta un regard noir, remplit de peine et de reproches.

-- Comme tu voudras, dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

Une larme ruissela sur sa joue mais elle n'eut pas un seul sanglot. Elle se releva et se dirigea mollement vers la porte sans un bruit, avec l'espoir qu'il l'arrête. Toute sa joie venait de mourir en quelques secondes, il ne lui restait que l'amertume. Elle venait de perdre Harry pour la seconde fois. Pourquoi devait-elle encore se torturer l'esprit pour lui ? Décidément, ce garçon n'en valait vraiment pas la peine...

Harry resta un long moment allongé dans ce lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de détruire l'une des seules choses à laquelle il tenait le plus. Il se releva et s'habilla avec une extrême lenteur. La vie se montrait parfois bien odieuse avec lui. Serait-il condamné à souffrir tant que Voldemort existait ? La réponse semblait ne faire aucun doute... Harry descendit les escaliers. Au passage, il remarqua que la chambre des filles était verrouillée. Ginny avait dû s'enfermer. " C'est probablement mieux ainsi ", essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Au même moment, il croisa Hermione qui remontait les escaliers.

-- Ah Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Où est Ginny ? Elle devrait être avec toi...

-- Ça va, je vais bien... j'ai faim, je vais dans la cuisine pour...

-- Non, tu ne peux pas ! La cuisine est déjà occupée par au moins une demi-douzaine de personnes qui scrutent en détail tous les moindres recoins. On se demande tous pourquoi Kreattur est revenu mourir ici... D'autant plus que son corps s'est dégradé à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il ne restait qu'un tas de cendre une heure après que tu sois mis aux soins.

-- Sûrement pour voir une dernière fois sa maîtresse adorée, Mrs Black, proposa Ron sur un ton bougon en ouvrant la porte du grand salon.

Les deux autres le suivirent dans le grand salon et allèrent s'installer dans des fauteuils confortables. Ron n'adressa pas un regard à Harry.

-- Ça ne colle pas ! Si Kreattur était venu voir Mrs Black il aurait transplané dans le hall, là où il y avait son portrait avant qu'on ne le retire.

-- Peuh ! De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Qui peut se soucier de son sort ? Il a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Et puis il était tellement taré qu'il aurait très bien pu arriver dans notre chambre pour nous gâcher la nuit. Sale bête !

-- Ron !!! s'offusqua Hermione

-- Il voulait peut-être récupérer quelque chose dans son nid... heu... sa chambre. C'est bien dans une armoire de la cuisine qu'il dormait, non ?

-- Hmmm. C'est bizarre quand même. Et puis qui l'a agressé de la sorte. Qui avait-il rejoint ? Vous pensez qu'il a désobéi à une des sœurs Blacks et qu'il a été puni de mort ?

-- Peu importe qui l'a fait ! On est débarrassé de cette cochonnerie et on devrait même remercier celui ou celle qui l'a fait pour nous.

-- RON !!! COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES ! Harry, dis quelque chose !

-- Ben... tu sais Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer... je pense un peu comme lui ! Kreattur ne nous a jamais apporté que des ennuis. Alors n'espère pas me voir pleurer sur son sort !

Cette réponse décrocha un sourire à Ron mais celui-ci n'en fit pas vraiment état. Hermione remarqua le froid qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons et sembla oublier un instant le cas de Kreattur.

-- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-- Non, non, mentirent les deux en même temps.

-- Bien sûr que vous vous êtes disputés. Comment avez-vous déjà réussi à le faire alors que Harry n'est debout que depuis quelques minutes ?

-- Demande-lui plutôt comment il fait pour toujours tout gâcher ! Et dis-lui qu'il est stupide quand il est amoureux, parce que moi, il ne m'écoute pas !

-- De quoi parles-tu ? Ça a à un rapport avec Ginny ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas avec toi, Harry ?

-- Ah ! Elle n'était plus avec toi ? Tu le lui as dit, alors !

Harry était embarrassé. Il fallait qu'il leur dise pourquoi il avait agit comme ça.

-- J'ai décidé de ne pas sortir avec Ginny. C'est tout !

-- Pourquoi demanda Hermione interloquée. Vous n'attendiez que ça tous les deux, c'était flagrant ! Tout le monde ici l'a remarqué, même les parents de Ron...

-- Ah ! Tu vois ? Non, môôsieur fait la fine bouche. Tu préfères la jolie Vicky, c'est ça ?

-- RON !!! Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact ! Et Harry, je ne me contente pas de cette explication. Hier encore nous aurions tous parier que vous seriez rapidement ensemble. Et aujourd'hui tout a changé. Tu as été ensorcelé ou quoi ? C'est Kreattur qui t'a lancé quelque chose ?

-- Ecoutez, si je ne veux pas avoir une quelconque liaison avec Ginny, c'est pour la protéger.

Les deux autres firent des grands yeux incrédules. Harry leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans le hall. Comment il avait enlacé Ginny et avait failli l'embrasser. Puis ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il était entré dans cette cuisine. Cette horrible douleur, puis ce sentiment de jubilation de la part du seigneur noir.

-- Tu crois donc qu'en repoussant Ginny, tu vas la protéger ?

-- Ben... je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

-- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ça tout de suite, demanda Ron.

-- Ben... je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est très gênant. Et puis je croyais que tu savais déjà tout.

-- Curieusement, je n'arrive plus à lire dans tes pensées pour l'instant. Ce matin j'ai vu plein de choses de la part de plusieurs personnes. J'en ai vu de bien bonnes sur l'amie Tonks... mais avec toi, ça marche plus. Ni avec toi, Hermy.

-- Arrêtes de m'appeler Hermy, grogna Hermione qui se rappelait que Graup l'avait appelé de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur Tonks ?

-- Je crois qu'elle a des vues sur Bill...

-- Bill est avec Fleur et ça se passe très bien entre-eux. Et tu devrais avoir honte de t'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens. De toute façon, on s'éloigne de notre problème. Harry ! Je ne suis pas sûr que repousser Ginny soit la solution.

-- Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

-- D'abord, tu lui en parles. Si elle doit être en danger, c'est la moindre des choses. Ensuite, la repousser n'empêchera pas tes sentiments pour elle. En plus ça peut même la pousser à commettre des bêtises et à la rendre d'autant plus vulnérable. Et puis j'aimerai que tu te décides enfin à affronter la vie et à ne plus rester là en spectateur !

-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-- Tu subis les attaques de V... Voldemort. Il veut te faire souffrir et il y arrive très facilement. Montres-toi plus fort. Sors avec Ginny puisque c'est ce que tu désires. Il adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Mais c'est à toi de la protéger par ta présence, et non par ton absence. Tu ne dois pas fléchir dès qu'il y a un problème ou un danger supplémentaire. Vis, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas l'amour que tu lui portes qui est un problème. C'est ton manque d'entraînement à l'occlumentie qui est dangereux. Tu dois comprendre que c'est ton esprit que tu dois fermer, pas ton cœur !

-- Heu... Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

-- Hermione a raison, bien sûr ! Tu ne crois pas que Ginny est assez grande pour se débrouiller en cas de problèmes ? Si tu lui expliques, je suis certain qu'elle acceptera le risque.

-- Et puis, pourquoi V... Voldemort menacerait Ginny seulement maintenant ? Il sait depuis longtemps que Ginny a des sentiments pour toi, depuis notre deuxième année quand il a réussi à la posséder. Savoir que toi aussi tu l'aimes, c'est pas très compliqué. Même Ron l'a compris ! Et Vold...demort reste en contact quasi permanent avec tes pensées. Il doit déjà le savoir depuis un bon moment, tu ne crois pas ? Alors à quoi ça sert de repousser Ginny ?

-- Heu... oui... vous avez sans doute raison. J'ai vraiment été stupide. Je... je vais aller la voir...

-- A la bonne heure, dit alors Ron qui avait repris le sourire et vint lui donner une tape dans le dos.

Hermione et lui souriaient, conscient qu'ils avaient enfin résolu un problème important. Et pour une fois, Ron et Hermione étaient d'accord, ce qui était particulièrement rare.

Harry sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître derrière elle une chambre vide. Ginny était partie. Sans doute avait-elle rejoint tout le monde dans la cuisine. L'inspection des lieux était peut-être terminée. Il descendit en vitesse et hésita avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il lui fallait trouver le courage de lui parler devant tout le monde. Tant pis. Il devait agir vite avant qu'elle ne lui en veuille de trop. Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce où il vit Maugrey, Remus, Mrs et Mr Weasley, Tonks, Bill, Elphias, Miriam et Kingsley. Ils étaient tous autour de la table, la mine sombre. A ce que l'on pouvait en juger, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect. Maugrey lui, n'était pas assis. Il s'était agenouillé malgré sa jambe de bois et il reniflait le sol à l'endroit où Kreattur avait été retrouvé. Remus, lui, paraissait très fatigué. Harry se rappela qu'il n'était pas présent au QG, cette nuit. Il se rappela également du rayon de lune qui avait donné à Ginny l'apparence d'un ange. Remus avait certainement subi sa métamorphose mensuelle cette nuit...

Harry aperçut Ginny lovée dans un des vieux fauteuils mangés aux mites. Tous le regardèrent, près à l'accueillir, sauf sa bien aimée qui avait détourné ses yeux rougit par des pleurs.

-- Harry ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois debout, s'écria Mrs Weasley

-- Je n'avais jamais assisté à quelque chose de ce genre, continua Mrs Strout.

-- Tu vas peut-être nous donner des explications, jeune homme, maugréa " Fol Œil ", son œil magique pointant Ginny. J'aime pas trop ce qui s'est passé ici !

-- Une réunion spéciale est prévue dans une heure, continua Lupin avec une petite voix malade. Puisque tu es levé, tu y seras convié. Nous voulons savoir exactement ce qui t'es arrivé, et les circonstances de la mort de Kreattur.

Harry n'avait pas envie de répondre à tout le monde. Sa cicatrice s'était mise à picoter. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouver Ginny, lui expliquer ses craintes, s'excuser et puis surtout la prendre dans ses bras. Les picotements s'intensifiaient. Puisque tout le monde avait soi-disant remarqué son affection pour elle, pourquoi le harcelaient-ils maintenant ? Il commençait à avoir vraiment mal maintenant. Qu'en avait-il à faire de cette crapule d'elfe fou ? Harry entra dans la pièce mais au bout de quelques pas, sa cicatrice se mit à le faire atrocement souffrir, comme si on lui avait appliqué sur le front un morceau de fer chauffé à blanc. Ce n'était cependant pas du tout la même sensation insupportable qui l'avait frappée la veille, mais Harry ne put continuer sa marche et ne parvint pas à se retenir de crier tout en posant la main sur sa cicatrice. Tout le monde sursauta en voyant sa réaction. Ginny se releva d'un coup, affolée.

-- AAAAïe !!

-- Harry, ça ne vas pas ? Ça recommence ? Mrs Strout, faites quelque chose !!

Tout le monde se précipita sur lui, mais Harry n'allait pas s'évanouir. Il avait horriblement mal mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il ressentait un certain contentement de la part de son ennemi qui se mua cependant peu à peu en inquiétude.

-- Arrg... Quelque chose... dans cette pièce...

-- Sortez-le d'ici, vous voyez bien qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette pièce qui lui fait mal, hurla Mrs Strout.

Au même moment, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce.

-- Woooooouuwwwwww !!! Qu'est-ce qu... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!! ça tourne... ça... woooooooooooooooaaaaaarrrrrrrrggglll

Tout le monde se retourna sur Ron. Il était pris d'une terrible crise de vertiges, comme s'il était ivre mort. Il perdit l'équilibre et Hermione le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe. Il se mit à avoir des convulsions très violentes surtout au niveau de la tête et avaient lui aussi les yeux révulsés. Son père, Lupin et Kingsley durent le tenir pour qu'il ne se blesse pas ou qu'il ne donne des coups à Hermione. Harry, lui, tomba à genoux, sous l'effet de la douleur, mais il se retint à la table. Il sentit une soudaine colère monter en lui.

-- RON, HARRY !!! cria Ginny.

Elle se précipita sur Harry qui était le plus proche. Harry ressentait une haine incroyable et aurait voulu frapper n'importe laquelle des personnes de la pièce. La douleur devenait de plus en plus intense. Alors, il sentit quelqu'un le soulever -c'était Bill, aidé de Tonks- et le porter violemment hors de la cuisine, tandis que les autres le suivaient en traînant un Ron subissant de nombreuses contorsions. Mrs Weasley criait presque aussi fort que Ginny maintenant.

-- Non ! Pas les deux ! pleurait-elle.

Cette nouvelle scène avait eu raison des nerfs de Molly. Ginny ne savait pas très bien sur qui elle devait se pencher, ni même Hermione d'ailleurs. Tonks et Bill s'occupèrent de Harry, les yeux inquiets tandis que Mrs Strout appliquait ses premiers soins à Ron. Harry était agenouillé dans ce hall, les deux mains sur la cicatrice, la tête entre les genoux. La douleur s'effaçait progressivement, mais pas le sentiment de colère.

-- Lâchez-le ! Il revient à lui.  
-- Ron !!! Bon sang. Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi.  
-- JE L'AI VU !!! balbutia Ron.  
-- Qui ça, demanda Maugrey ?  
-- V… VOLD… VOLDEMORT !!! Là, dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se regarda avec effroi, sauf Harry qui avait compris depuis longtemps que Voldemort n'était pas bien loin.


	9. Déménagement

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. **

**Bon eh bien on peut dire que mon ordinateur m'en veut puisqu'il a décidé de me pourrir la vie. Mercredi, au lieu de publier mon chapitre comme d'habitude, il a fallu que je me penche sur le problème suivant : "pourquoi windows ne reconnait plus mes disques durs, et bien entendu leur contenu dont fait partie ma fic...". J'ai bien cru un moment avoir tout perdu mais non ce n'était que windows qui était fatigué -**

**Heureusement Linux était là pour me sauver et après deux jours à tout remettre en place, je vais pouvoir enfin publier... grmmmll !! Qui a dit que la technologie nous faisait gagner du temps ?**

**Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais et voici donc le chapitre 9.**

**_ PS: N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, c'est ce qui fait vivre les auteurs (et en plus ça coûte rien :-D )_  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 – Déménagement**

–– Il faut appeler Dumbledore, tout de suite ! cria Lupin

–– Je m'en occupe répondit Bill.

–– Je crois bien qu'il nous faudra passer à la situation alternative plus tôt que prévu, pesta Maugrey.

–– Il leur faut une nouvelle infusion de…

–– NON, coupa Maugrey. Plus personne n'ira dans cette cuisine tant que ce ne sera pas indispensable. Et je crains que nous soyons malheureusement obligés de modérer nos propos. Plus question de parler de choses importantes en ces lieux. Vous avez tous compris ?

Bill sortit avec précipitation de la Maison des Black. Maugrey demanda à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de rassembler les affaires des jeunes et de les empaqueter. Mrs Weasley envoya les deux filles s'en occuper avec Tonks et Arthur. Kingsley et Elphias s'employèrent à apposer des scellés sur la porte donnant sur la cuisine pour éviter que quiconque n'y pénètre. Puis ils s'absentèrent pour prévenir un maximum de membres de l'ordre qu'un changement venait de s'opérer au QG. Maugrey restait à côté, son œil magique regardant dans tous les sens. Mrs Strout palpait Ron, Mrs Weasley vérifiait que Harry n'était pas à nouveau fiévreux. Lupin interrogea le jeune rouquin.

–– Que s'est–il passé, Ron ?

–– Je l'ai vu, il nous épiait.

–– Il… Il est ici ? demanda avec effroi Mrs Weasley.

–– Non… c'est… j'ai perçu sa présence, je l'ai vu nous regarder, nous écouter.

–– Il est invisible ?

–– Molly, grogna Maugrey. Mon œil l'aurait vu ! Il n'est pas ici !

–– Explique–toi, Ron !

–– Quelque chose nous reliait à lui dans cette pièce. C'est comme si j'avais ouvert une porte et qu'il se trouvait juste derrière.

–– Oui ! C'est pour ça que j'avais tellement mal à la cicatrice. Quelque chose dans la cuisine lui permet de nous surveiller comme s'il était dans la même pièce que nous. Quelque chose nous relie à lui.

**POF !**

Bill venait de transplaner dans le hall.

–– Dumbledore est prévenu. On suit la procédure établie !

–– Très bien. Dans cinq minutes, je veux tout le monde ici !

Après les cinq minutes, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la pièce exiguë. Les affaires de Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient entassées dans un coin. Harry et Ron avaient retrouvé leur état normal, avec peut–être un léger mal de tête.

–– OK. Je passe devant vérifier que personne ne nous attend dehors. Remus et Miriam viennent avec moi. Arthur, Molly, vous restez avec les jeunes. Bill et Tonks, vous fermez la marche. Cinquante mètres maximum entre nous !

Arthur et Bill lancèrent des sorts de réduction et d'allègement aux bagages et les mirent dans leurs poches. Maugrey et les deux autres sortirent sur le square Grimmaurd. Après quelques minutes, il y eut un signal qui provenait de la veste de Mr Weasley.

–– C'est bon, on y va, dit–il

Ils sortirent en vitesse du numéro 12 et la maison disparut juste après que le dernier ait posé le pied sur le trottoir. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence dans les rues de plus en plus peuplées. Maugrey n'avait pas eu le temps de se camoufler correctement ; il avait juste mis son horrible chapeau melon sur la tête et son allure effrayait les passants. Les autres ne semblaient pas tellement plus discrets mais peu leur importait, ils devaient se dépêcher. Seule Tonks avait presque l'air normal. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme très costaud qu'il valait mieux ne pas ennuyer. De cette manière, les moldus s'intéressaient plus au groupe de tête ou de queue, et moins à celui de Harry.

–– Qu'est–ce qu'ils fichent, nom d'un graphorn, marmonna Bill.

–– Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ah ! Les voilà.

Harry aperçut une des grandes voitures du ministère remonter la rue à toute allure et s'arrêter près d'eux. Il avait eu l'occasion de monter dans l'une d'elle voilà trois ans, quand on pensait que Sirius Black était un assassin décidé à le tuer. Une portière s'ouvrit et Harry, Hermione et les Weasley entrèrent rapidement dedans. Comme d'habitude, l'espace à l'intérieur permettait d'y mettre beaucoup plus de personne que ne le supposait le volume du véhicule.

–– Bonjour Arthur, dit le chauffeur qui redémarra aussi vite. Où dois–je vous déposer ?

–– Au Chaudron Baveur, Alcibiade.

–– C'est parti ! A propos, il faudrait vérifier les activités d'Anselme Cunningham. Je trouve son comportement très étrange depuis quelques temps. Je me fais peut–être des idées sur son compte mais je préfère vous avertir.

–– On s'occupera de lui.

Plus personne ne parla durant le trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois le véhicule arrivé, tout le monde sortit de la voiture, Alcibiade salua le petit groupe et repartit aussi vite. A l'air interrogateur des quatre adolescents, Mr Weasley se pencha et parla d'une voix très basse :

–– Il fait lui aussi parti de l'Ordre, comme espion au ministère. Il ne sait absolument rien sur la position du QG ou sur nos missions. Mais il peut se retrouver à n'importe quel endroit plus vite que n'importe qui. On peut lui faire confiance.

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas monté en voiture étaient déjà là. Ils avaient probablement transplané jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et les attendaient. Tous entrèrent dans le pub miteux et Mr Weasley salua le gérant. D'après l'échange des regards entre les deux hommes, Tom devait également faire parti des espions de l'ordre. Ce Tom avait d'ailleurs très bien accueilli Harry lorsque celui–ci s'était échappé de la maison des Dursley après avoir ensorcelé sa tante Marge. Il était fort sympathique mais pouvait aussi se montrer très dur, en particulier avec des clients récalcitrants refusant de régler leur note, ou se comportant comme des idiots sous l'effet de l'alcool. Avoir un espion de l'Ordre à cette place était vraiment stratégique. Au moins, l'Ordre du Phénix se tenait au courant des entrées et sortit vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Le petit groupe se dirigea dans l'arrière cour à proximité des poubelles. Puis, donnant un coup de baguette sur une des briques du mur, Maugrey ouvrit le passage vers le monde des sorciers. Kingsley et lui passèrent devant, histoire de vérifier qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne les y attendait. Puis le reste de la troupe suivit.

Harry était heureux de retrouver le Chemin de Traverse, endroit tellement incroyable. C'était ici qu'il avait vraiment pris contact pour la première fois avec la magie. C'était ici qu'il avait passé une partie de son été avant d'entrer en troisième année. Il connaissait très bien le glacier, Florian Fortarôme, l'échoppe de balais, le magasin de prêt–à–porter de Madame Guipure. Mais le groupe ne s'attarda pas devant les vitrines. Et d'ailleurs, l'ambiance de la rue n'était pas tout à fait habituelle. D'ordinaire remplie d'une foule importante, la rue était généralement très vivement animée par des marchands ambulants, des colporteurs divers ou d'artistes en tout genre. Mais cette fois, la foule se montrait nettement moins dense. Harry remarqua quelques agents de sécurité en robe bleue postés ça et là dans la rue. Apparemment, la population se révélait beaucoup plus craintive maintenant que le seigneur de la terreur était revenu.

Harry se demanda où ils allaient quand ils passèrent devant Gringotts qui avait l'air beaucoup plus sinistre qu'auparavant. Il frissonna en passant devant la vieille échoppe d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes. Ce personnage lui avait toujours donné des frissons dans le dos et dans le climat morose qui régnait à présent sur le Chemin de Traverse, sa vieille boutique paraissait encore plus glauque que la première fois où il y avait mis les pieds. Ils passèrent devant l'Allée des Embrumes où quelques agents de sécurité surveillaient les faits et gestes des passants douteux. Enfin, il s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro 93, un commerce somptueux, très colorés d'où l'on entendait de drôles de bruits rigolos et quelques bruits d'explosion et qui contrastaient très fort avec l'atmosphère générale de la rue. Sur la pancarte, un personnage se faisait engloutir par une tarte à la crème et au–dessus s'étendaient les mots : _Chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

–– Entrez là. Remus et moi on va prendre quelques nouvelles sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Au comptoir, George et Fred étaient occupé avec un client. Fred les vit entrer et alla les saluer en faisant mine d'accueillir de nouveaux clients.

–– Ah ! Entrez donc braves gens ! Venez découvrir nos nouveautés, vous serez ravi, vous pouvez me croire. Ah, Madame, je vois que vous vous intéressez à nos fameuses boites à flemmes ! Promotion spéciale pour la rentrée scolaire.

Mrs Strout regardait avec un certain reproche ces dragées qui rendaient malade. En tant que guérisseuse, elle appréciait assez moyennement ce genre de choses.

–– Fred, mon chéri. Arrêtes un peu de faire le pitre. Nous venons vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie…

–– Attention madame ! Il y a une paire de lunettes coquines qui s'est agrippée à vos chaussures. Oh, elles remontent le long de votre jambe !

–– Aaaahhh !! Enlève–moi ce machin, tout de suite Fred !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant Molly sauter sur place et en regardant la paire de lunette s'enfouir sur ses petites branches.

–– Qu'est–ce que c'est que ce truc, demanda Ron.

–– Les lunettes coquines… Fred baissa la voix et s'approcha des quatre adolescents. Elles permettent de voir sous les vêtements…

–– Vrai ? J'en veux une !

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire mais quand ils se croisèrent des yeux, Ginny détourna le regard. Harry ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. Son sourire s'effaça presque instantanément.

–– C'est 5 gallions. Je sais, c'est un peu cher mais c'est un objet très difficile à concevoir.

–– Heu… tu pourrais pas me faire crédit ? Pour ton petit frère préféré…

–– Tu ne vois pas que c'est une arnaque, Ron, coupa sèchement Hermione.

–– Comment ça ?

–– Je ne sais pas si ces lunettes permettent de voir sous les vêtements, mais il faudrait déjà pouvoir les attraper… et à mon avis, c'est impossible. Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle elles ont pris la fuite ?

Ron se retourna sur Fred et chercha à lire dans ses pensées. Fred, fit mine de rien, regardant au plafond et sifflotant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Weasley est notre roi_ ». Tout le monde se remit à rire, même Molly qui continuait pourtant à scruter la pièce au cas où un autre objet insolite devait se jeter sur elle.

–– Comment peux–tu essayer de m'arnaquer de la sorte, moi, ton propre frère !

–– Ben… c'est parce que tu es notre frère, justement !

Un grand « pof » retentit et tout le monde se retourna sur le client qui avait à présent un choux–fleur à la place de la tête. A nouveau, des éclats de rires retentirent et ce client, visiblement satisfait de la réaction de l'assemblée, commanda une boite complète de Végétagommes, après qu'il ait toutefois récupéré une tête normale. A part peut–être ses oreilles, mais Harry se demandait si elles n'avaient pas toujours été comme cela.

–– Je crois que ceci devrait vous plaire, continua Fred. Une idée qui nous est venu en quittant notre ancien établissement scolaire où nous avons accompli de brillantes études.

Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard noir. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire car George et lui avaient visiblement très bien réussi. Fred leur présenta une toute petite grenouille très mignonne qui portait un petit nœud noir sur la tête.

–– Noooon, dit alors Ginny avec un sourire. Ne me dis pas que…

–– Si ! Je vous présente la « rainette ombrageuse ». Elle a l'air mignonne et innocente, comme ça, mais je vous déconseille de la caresser ou de vous montrer gentil avec elle.

Il la posa dans un bocal. Et lui fit quelques chatouilles. La grenouille eut soudain un regard de bête enragée et tenta d'attraper les doigts de Fred pour lui écrire « _je ne dois pas mentir_ » avec une toute petite plume qu'elle avait sorti de sa gueule.

–– Evidemment, ici ça chatouille, tandis que les mots marqués en rouge changeaient de couleurs et se promenait sur la main en devenant des « _vive la pagaille_ », « _le mensonge est salutaire_ », « _sus à l'excès d'autorité_ » et d'autres phrases de ce genre.

–– Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonna Harry.

–– Et attention, quand on dit une phrase spéciale, cette grenouille devient un petit monstre !

–– Montre–nous ça !

–– La phrase c'est (et il parla à voix très basse pour éviter que la petite grenouille ne l'entende) : _Attention ! Voilà Peeves !_

Les quatre autres recommencèrent à rire bruyamment.

–– Dans ce cas–là, la grenouille se met à courir en rond, elle devient blanche de trouille, puis elle se met à gonfler, prend l'horrible tête d'Ombrage et fini par éclater en éclaboussant tout ce qui est situé dans les 10 mètres à la ronde de bave de crapaud. Autant vous dire que cette bave est d'une composition spéciale et secrète. Elle est évidemment tout ce qui a de plus dégoûtante : gluante, collante, puante et elle ne s'enlève pas avec le _récurvite_ !!!

–– C'est la plante de Neville qui nous a donné l'idée, reprit George qui raccompagnait son jeune client jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Dès que celui–ci eut quitté le magasin avec son paquet, Fred et George changèrent de visage. Ils avaient pris un air plus sérieux qui ne leur correspondait pas vraiment. George retourna la pancarte affichant que le magasin était fermé et verrouilla la porte avec un système plus performant qu'un simple _Collaporta_.

–– Nous avons été avertis par Dumbledore. Tout est prêt. Vous pouvez nous suivre dans l'arrière boutique.

Tous se dirigèrent à l'arrière du magasin où étaient entreposés des stocks de produits étranges. Ron regarda les sacs et les flacons d'un drôle d'air. La dernière fois qu'il s'était approché de ce genre de produits, ils lui avaient explosé à la figure lui donnant des cicatrices sur tout le corps. Ils passèrent alors dans un petit local annexe leur servant de débarras et où était entreposé le matériel de nettoyage. Fred sortit un morceau de parchemin de l'une de ses poches et la donna à son père.

–– J'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est !

Tous firent un signe d'approbation. L'un après l'autre, ils se passèrent en silence le papier et le lurent mentalement. Quand Harry le reçut, il put découvrir que le papier était écrit de la main de Dumbledore.

_**Le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix est installé dans la cave du 93, Chemin de Traverse.**_

Dès qu'il eut bien mémorisé cette phrase, une trappe apparue sous ses pieds. Tonks qui lut le mot en dernier brûla le parchemin d'un coup de baguette et failli se brûler les doigts. Harry se déplaça pour laisser Fred ouvrir la trappe. Un escalier assez sombre descendait dans le noir et il alluma sa baguette avec un « _Lumos »_.

La petite troupe suivit Fred lentement en allumant chacun leur baguette. La cave était assez grande. Elle formait un rectangle perforé par de nombreuses portes en bois vermoulu. Une seconde trappe gisait dans un coin, à côté des escaliers. Fred alla allumer une torche qui éclaira la pièce dépourvue de fenêtres.

–– Ce n'est pas très luxueux, mais on n'a pas eut le temps d'aménager grand chose. Là, il y a une petite cuisine. Ici ce sont des chambres. Désolé mais pour l'intimité des couples, il faudra oublier, y a pas assez de place pour que chacun ait sa chambre et il vous faudra partager les même lits. Derrière cette porte, ce sont les toilettes et les douches. Même chose, c'est rudimentaire et je demanderai aux demoiselles de ne pas traîner dans la salle de bain, n'est–ce pas Ginny ? Là, il y a un petit local de détente mais il est vraiment minuscule.

Badaboum ! Tout le monde se retourna pour constater que Tonks était étalée par terre, se relevant péniblement.

–– Ce qui a de drôle avec toi, Tonks, c'est qu'on est même pas obligé de piéger nos escaliers pour que tu tombes

–– Oui, ça va, je suis désolée. J'ai raté une marche.

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au plafond tandis que Bill l'aidait à se relever. Tout les autres étaient hilares malgré la morosité du décor.

–– Sous la trappe, c'est la salle de réunion. Et elle est protégée contre les oreilles à rallonges !

–– Je crois que nous allons nous installer tout de suite, dit alors Mr Weasley.

–– Je vais aller faire quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. On verra ce que je peux vous trouver pour manger, continua Mrs Weasley.

–– Nous on repart s'occuper du magasin. Cette petite porte dissimulée vous permet de sortir par derrière. Elle donne sur une petite cour où sont entreposées des poubelles et qui s'ouvre sur l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est en cas de besoin…

–– Allez dans la pièce de détente, les enfants. Je ne veux pas que vous traîniez dans nos pieds pendant que nous dressons les lits.

Bill et Tonks repartirent tous les deux, l'un à Gringotts, l'autre au ministère. Il ne fallait pas que leur absence se prolonge de trop. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny allèrent dans cette petite pièce sombre, remplie de fauteuils miteux et sentant le moisi. Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment en quoi elle inspirait la détente.

–– Quelle histoire de fou ! ronchonna Ron. On ne sera donc jamais tranquille ? On a même plus le Terrier, on ne peut plus aller au QG ! On est obligé de vivre caché comme des rats.

–– Mais vous êtes tous en bonne santé et ça c'est le principal, Mr Weasley.

–– Professeur Dumbledore !!!

Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce. Une fois encore, personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il adressa un sourire joyeux à tout le monde et semblait s'émerveiller de la petite pièce pourtant lugubre.

–– Ah ! Je crois que nous serons très bien ici.

–– Mais professeur… cet endroit est… sordide, s'offusqua Ron qui reçut un coup dans les côtes de la part de Hermione.

–– Cet endroit est parfait pour le moment, jeune homme. Bien sûr, tout cela est provisoire. Nous avions envisagé la possibilité que notre QG soit découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pourquoi un emplacement différent a été prévu de longue date mais pour qu'il soit complètement sécurisé, cela demande énormément de temps. Alors en attendant, les caves de vos frères serviront à l'Ordre.

–– Mais nous sommes à la vue de tout le monde ! Les gens vont s'étonner de nous voir rentrer dans un magasin sans nous voir ressortir.

–– Au plus les choses sont flagrantes, au moins les gens les voient, Miss Granger. Vous devriez le savoir. Et puis, c'est normal que la famille Weasley, Harry et vous–même veniez chez Fred et George puisque votre propre demeure a été détruite. Les autres membres savent se faire discret : ils peuvent toujours transplaner directement ici.

–– A ce propos, demanda Harry. Comment ce fait–il que la destruction du Terrier ne soit pas parvenu dans la gazette du sorcier. Je l'ai reçue tout l'été mais il n'y avait aucune mention y faisant allusion.

–– Dans un premier temps, je ne voulais pas que Lord Voldemort sache que vous vous en étiez sorti vivant. Mais après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il est désormais au courant. Dès lors, l'information sera révélée dans la presse. Les sorciers ont besoin de savoir que la guerre a commencé. Je suis désolé de devoir vous utiliser de la sorte Ronald Weasley mais il est nécessaire que demain votre histoire soit étalée dans les journaux.

–– Mais comment sait–il tout ça ? Comment a–t–il fait pour découvrir le QG ?

–– Kreattur, Harry. Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris.

–– C'est lui qui nous a dénoncé ?

–– Mais non, Ron, résonnèrent en cœur les voix des deux filles un peu agacées. Kreattur ne pouvait pas révéler où était le QG puisqu'il ne faisait pas parti du secret. Combien de fois faudra–t–il te le répéter ?

Dumbledore s'assis dans un des derniers fauteuils libres de la pièce. Il devint à nouveau grave.

–– Lord Voldemort est très intelligent et ne manque pas d'atouts. Il connaît beaucoup de choses en matière de magie noire. Et l'erreur qu'il a commise en essayant de te tuer, Harry, il l'a bien comprise.

–– Je ne comprends pas vraiment, professeur. Il aurait tué Kreattur et l'a envoyé au QG pour nous découvrir ?

–– En quelque sorte, Harry. Il a utilisé un stratagème basé sur l'ancienne magie. Tu le sais, Harry, la mort et la vie sont des notions qui vont au–delà de toute magie. Faire appel à la mort peut donner une puissance magique extraordinaire. C'est en cela que la magie noire est dangereuse. La mort par sacrifice procure une magie réellement puissante. Voldemort l'a appris à ses dépends, Harry, je ne t'apprends rien.

Les autres écoutaient avec attention. Jamais Dumbledore ni même Harry ne leur avait parlé de la mort de ses parents et surtout de la protection magique que lui avait léguée sa mère en mourant pour lui.

–– Voldemort n'a pas tué Kreattur. C'est l'elfe lui–même qui s'est tranché la gorge, sur la demande spécifique de Bellatrix Lestrange, sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle a du lui promettre qu'elle empaillerait sa tête comme ses illustres ancêtres. Avant de mourir, Kreattur a transplané dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Son sacrifice a permis alors à Lord Voldemort de créer un lien permanent avec cette pièce et tous nos secrets auraient été percés. C'est une technique judicieuse et suffisamment performante pour percer les protections de la Maison des Black. Evidemment, le tout s'est déroulé en pleine nuit, au moment où personne ne devait se trouver dans la pièce. Le corps de l'elfe devait se désintégrer relativement vite effaçant toute trace d'espionnage. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est tout de même surprenant, quelque fois, le petit Tom.

Tous restèrent sans voix.

–– C'est pour cela que j'avais mal à la cicatrice quand je suis entré dans la cuisine. C'était comme si Voldemort était à côté de moi.

–– C'est exact, Harry.

–– Et moi, je me suis senti comme projeté à côté de lui, continua Ron bouleversé. C'était horrible !

–– Vous nous avez sortis d'une terrible menace, Mr Weasley. Vos talents de clairvoyance ont interféré avec le sort noir du seigneur de ténèbres. Grâce à vous nous avons pu tout de suite empêcher la divulgation de nos plans. Et surtout, l'identité de nos membres. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la cuisine ce matin sont maintenant connus comme faisant parti de l'ordre et sont potentiellement menacés.

–– Bill, Tonks, Mrs Strout, Maugrey, Kingsley, Elphias, Lupin, et mes parents… Mon dieu, ils sont en danger !

–– La plupart étaient déjà connus de Voldemort puisqu'ils étaient présents au Département des Mystères. Vos parents et votre frère, il pouvait facilement s'en douter et d'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas privé pour tenter de vous éliminer au Terrier, Ronald. Le plus gênant est pour Mrs Strout. Nos liens avec Ste Mangouste risquent d'être beaucoup plus surveillés et de devenir moins sûrs. Mais Voldemort ne se risquera pas de s'attaquer à tout le monde inutilement. Il a déjà perdu assez de ses Mangemorts.

–– En fait, si Ron n'était pas entré dans cette pièce, personne ne se serait douté que nous étions sous écoute, réfléchit à haute voix Hermione.

–– Et d'autres membres auraient été découverts, continua Ginny… Comme Rogue !

–– Le professeur Rogue vous en est gré. Etant donné sa situation, c'est sa vie qui aurait été menacée. Bien. Il me faut déjà repartir. La réunion qui avait été initialement prévue au QG est annulée. Je dois avertir tout le monde. En ce qui vous concerne, vous pouvez faire vos emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse, la rue est assez bien sécurisée. Nous nous reverrons à l'école. Bonne rentrée à tous.

–– Professeur Dumbledore ! Attendez… Trop tard !

Dumbledore avait déjà disparu. Harry aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il avait été si mal lorsqu'il était entré dans cette cuisine. Ce lien magique créé par Kreattur n'expliquait pas tout. Il aurait du ne ressentir qu'une intense douleur au niveau de la cicatrice, comme ce qu'il avait vécu une heure plus tôt. Mais là, il avait cru que la mort l'avait aspiré de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas normal. Et il aurait voulu aussi savoir si Voldemort était capable de s'en prendre à Ginny.

–– Qu'est–ce que tu voulais savoir, Harry, demanda Hermione.

–– J'avais encore une question… heu… plus personnelle…

–– Oui, moi aussi je voulais savoir ce qui va arriver à Victoria. On ne sait toujours rien à son sujet.

Décidément, Ron n'arrivait plus vraiment à lire dans les pensées de Harry et il avait l'art de mettre ses pieds dans le plat. Ginny n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que les facultés de Ron n'étaient plus aussi lucides, que du contraire ! Considérant qu'il avait lu les intentions précises de Harry, elle se redressa comme si elle avait ressenti un choc électrique et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, en bousculant sur son passage les deux garçons. Ron fut surpris de sa réaction et Hermione le regarda avec agacement.

–– Ron, tu es un imbécile !


	10. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Aujourd'hui pas de problèmes informatiques en vue, je vais donc pouvoir publier mon chapitre 10 (déjà !). Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (et ça risque de s'allogner encore au fur et à mesure). Rien de bien spécial dans ce chapitre, ça donne juste une idée de l'ambiance qui va régner durant cette nouvelle année.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde.**

**_PS : Une seule review pour le chapitre précédent, c'est un peu décevant. Je sais cependant qu'il y a de nombreux lecteurs qui restent dans l'ombre, donc ça me rassure de savoir qu'on continue à me lire._**

**_PS2: Nom d'une Nouille trop cuite !!!!!!!!! IL MANQUAIT LA FIN DE MON CHAPITRE !!! Apparemment c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, donc si vous trouvez que le chapitre se termine bizarrement, dites-le moi, c'est que probablement il a été tronqué !!! Bon ben désolé pour l'inconvénient.  
_**

* * *

**  
CHAPITRE 10**** – ****Sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Harry resta quelques instants immobile. Trop d'informations lui arrivaient en même temps. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. C'est maintenant qu'il aurait souhaité posséder une pensine.

–– Qu'est–ce que tu attends, Harry ? Va la rejoindre !

La voix d'Hermione sortit Harry de sa torpeur et ce dernier immédiatement quitta la pièce de détente. Il explora les différentes pièces de la cave mais ne trouva nulle trace de Ginny. Mrs et Mr Weasley tentaient de rendre le cellier un peu plus vivable et faisaient une sorte d'état des lieux ainsi que l'inventaire du matériel. Manifestement, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place ni de vaisselle pour que tout le monde puisse manger en même temps et il faudrait probablement organiser les repas en plusieurs services de table. Mrs Strout explorait le plafond des douches et semblait très intéressée par une tache particulièrement répugnante. Elle prit un instrument curieux de sa trousse –une sorte de cuillère très spéciale– et gratta un peu de cette souillure qu'elle préleva dans un petit récipient. Devant l'air dégoûté de Harry elle sourit et lui dit :

–– _Barbariomycète virulens_. Un champignon très rare et très recherché qui pousse dans les endroits chauds, humides et riches en mercure. Très intéressant dans les potions de soins comme dans les plus mortels poisons. Venez voir ça de plus près, vous verrez, ils sont passionnants à observer.

–– Merci, sans façon… Dites, auriez–vous vu Ginny ?

–– Hmmmm… pas besoin de philtre d'amour pour elle, n'est–ce pas ? Je crois qu'elle est montée vers le magasin.

–– Merci.

Harry aurait préféré que Miriam Strout s'abstienne de sa dernière remarque. Parler de philtre d'amour, dans ces circonstances ! Surtout avec un flacon plein de cette horreur dans les mains. Il remonta vers l'échoppe et s'approcha doucement de la porte donnant sur la boutique pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Fred et George accueillaient d'autres clients très enthousiastes. Mais pas la moindre trace de Ginny. Elle était probablement déjà sortie. Harry devrait attendre son retour pour lui parler. Tout penaud, il redescendit vers la cave.

Quand il revint dans le cellier, il trouva un Ron passablement maussade. Mrs Weasley était occupée à donner ses instructions ménagères et celui–ci n'appréciait pas particulièrement de devoir récurer, nettoyer et désinfecter leur nouveau logis. Il était exaspéré parce qu'au moment où il avait voulu s'éclipser de la vue de sa mère, Hermione avait spontanément proposé leur aide.

–– Vraiment merci, Hermy. On a passé nos dernières vacances à nettoyer une maison que nous avons fini par abandonner de toute façon. Maintenant on peut tout recommencer. Franchement, quelle barbe !

–– Pour la dernière fois, Ron, ne m'appelle pas Hermy !!

–– Est–ce que tu avais vraiment besoin de m'inclure dans le groupe quand tu as proposé de nettoyer cette fichue cave ?

–– Ne sois pas si grognon, sermonna Hermione. Nous sommes loin de la saleté qui régnait au square Grimmaurd. Et puis ici, c'est tout petit, ce sera vite fait !

–– Tu peux parler, c'est pas à toi que maman a demandé de nettoyer les douches. Tu as vu leur état ? C'est infect ce qu'il y a dedans. En plus, je suis sûr que si je touche à ces machins innommables, soit je me transforme en truc bizarre, soit Strout m'étripe.

–– Ne dis pas de bêtises. Personne n'aime se laver dans une douche sale.

–– Peut–être mais moi j'ai vu ce qu'il y a dans les pensées de la guérisseuse… Elle a l'air vraiment passionnées par la vie microbienne de cette salle de bain. Ce serait un sacrilège que j'y touche, elle le prendrait comme une attaque personnelle. Et je préfère ne pas la contrarier… si elle est de mauvais poils, elle sera beaucoup plus brusque dans ses mouvements, lorsqu'elle passera la pommade sur mes brûlures.

–– Ah, je vois. Tu ne voudrais pas risquer de perdre le tendre contact d'une femme contre ta peau… se moqua Harry !

Ron se retourna en même temps que Hermione. Celle–ci parut choquée par son intervention. Ron se dérida quelques peu mais son sourire se mua assez vite en grimace de consternation. Il ne fallait pas posséder ses dons de clairvoyance pour comprendre que la tâche qui l'attendait ne l'enchantait guère.

–– Très drôle, Harry ! En attendant, tu peux toujours rire. Si elle nous en veut et qu'elle décide de ne plus mettre ses fameux poils de Shelosh dans ses potions, tu ne rigoleras plus beaucoup je crois.

–– Qu'est–ce que ça changera, demanda Hermione. Les poils de Shelosh ne modifient pas les vertus magiques d'une potion, elle ne réduit simplement que son goût.

–– Justement ! Tu comprendras vraiment quand tu auras goûté ses infusions !

–– Et puis d'abord, Harry, tu es bien vite revenu… Et sans Ginny d'ailleurs !

–– Elle est partie sur le Chemin de Traverse…

–– MAIS OUI ! s'illumina Ron. Le Chemin de Traverse ! Il faut que nous allions chercher nos livres, demain il y aura trop de monde ! Ah ah ! Merci Harry !

Trop content d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour échapper à la corvée ménagère, Ron déposa son torchon magique. Celui–ci était en train de se débattre férocement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être trempé dans de la saleté. Il alla enfiler un vêtement pour sortir mais Mrs Weasley l'attrapa au passage.

–– Où comptes–tu aller comme ça, toi ?

–– Ben, acheter nos fournitures pour Poudlard, pardi. Demain il y aura trop de monde et…

–– Je te signale que si la vaisselle n'est pas propre, tu n'auras rien à manger. Moi–même j'ai préféré différer mes courses en voyant l'état de la cuisine. Alors ce sera pareil pour toi !

–– Mais m'man…

–– Occupe–toi d'abord des douches, puis aide Hermione à la cuisine…

–– Grrmmrlrll

–– Hmmm, Molly, si vous le permettez, je préfère m'occuper moi–même de la douche, intervint Mrs Strout qui en sortait avec pleins de flacons. Et puis Harry et Ron ont subi des impulsions magiques très éreintantes ce matin. Je préfèrerais qu'ils se reposent…

–– Oui ! Tout à fait, maman, je me sens très fatigué et… je crois qu'un peu d'air me fera du bien !

–– Non, Mr Weasley, vous devriez aller vous coucher, ainsi que vous, Mr Potter.

–– Heu… mais je n'ai pas sommeil. Vraiment, un peu d'air…

–– C'est d'ailleurs l'heure de prendre vos infusions… Et désolé pour vous, je n'ai plus de poils de Shelosh !

Leur potion eut une action immédiate. Son effet fut celui d'un somnifère très puissant. A peine avaient–ils bu tous les deux –à grand peine– ce breuvage abject qu'ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue. Ils allèrent donc tous les deux se coucher dans un grand lit de la chambre. Cette chambre ne comprenait que des lits accolés les uns aux autres. On aurait dit un immense matelas d'une demi–douzaine de mètres de largeur. Pour tout meuble, des chaises étaient disposées devant chaque couchette. Voilà qui n'était pas pour plaire à Ron qui détestait partager son lit. Mais dans son état de fatigue, il n'était pas en mesure de protester.

Quand on vint les réveiller pour manger, le soir s'était déjà installé et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient les idées claires. Mrs Strout avait affirmé que c'était les effets provoqués par leur choc cérébral respectif. Le stress engendré avait déréglé leur cycle du sommeil et cette potion leur permettait de le rétablir. Au plus le dérèglement était prononcé, au plus ils se sentaient fatigués. Et manifestement, leur cycle était vraiment chamboulé. Les deux garçons dînèrent lentement. Hermione et Ginny avaient déjà mangé lors du premier service et ils ne purent leur parler, ni savoir où Ginny était passée. Elles étaient parties se changer pour aller se coucher à leur tour.

Après que Harry et Ron eurent enfilé leurs pyjamas dans la salle de détente (puisque la chambre était déjà occupée par les filles), ils entrèrent à nouveau dans le dortoir. Les filles étaient allongées côtes à côtes à l'extrémité droite du lit géant. Les garçons se mirent à celle de gauche, sous l'influence surtout de Ron qui baragouinait toute sorte de contestations sur le fait de devoir dormir avec ces deux intruses. Mais après quelques minutes seulement, Ron s'était déjà endormi et commençait à ronfler bruyamment sous l'exaspération des filles qui n'arrivaient pas à se reposer dans ce vacarme. Hermione semblait malgré tout s'en accommoder ou plutôt l'accepter raisonnablement puisqu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre alternative. Mais Ginny semblait plus nerveuse et se redressa pour lancer une pantoufle sur son frère. Seulement Harry se positionnait dans la trajectoire et elle croisa son regard embué. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où elle ne sut que faire. Puis elle jeta sa pantoufle au sol et se retourna, n'offrant à Harry que la vision de son dos.

Elle n'était pas si éloignée. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher d'elle, lui prodiguer une légère caresse du dos de la main… Mais la présence des deux autres le retenait. Et puis Ginny était toujours fâchée. Il n'avait toujours pas eu la possibilité de lui parler et il ne pouvait le faire là, maintenant. Il était de toute façon bien trop fatigué. Mais il le ferait le lendemain, à la première occasion.

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit et se mit à rêver de Ginny courant dans une herbe haute et fleurie. Il était le prédateur, elle la proie. S'il l'attrapait, il la couvrirait de baisers, jusqu'à ce que, comblée de bonheur, elle lui succombe totalement. Mais la belle voulait se mériter et elle fuyait son assaillant avec énergie. Tous deux riaient follement et leurs cris joyeux se perdaient dans la pleine, faisant s'envoler d'innombrables papillons. Les herbes devenaient cependant de plus en plus hautes et commençaient à dépasser le niveau de leur taille. Ginny, aussi légère qu'une brise, avait pris plusieurs mètres d'avance. Bientôt, Harry ne parvint plus à avancer tellement la végétation fut devenue dense. Harry voulut lancer un sort de réduction afin de se créer un passage mais seules quelques rares étincelles rouges crépitèrent au bout de sa baguette. Ginny riait à pleins poumons quelque part devant lui, mais il ne la voyait plus. Heureusement, Harry se souvint alors qu'il avait apporté son éclair de feu, ce qui lui permettrait de plonger sous terre, dans un dédale de sous–terrains qui ressemblaient étrangement à la cave des jumeaux. Gagnant à nouveau du terrain sur sa bien aimée, il finit par la rejoindre et la saisit tendrement par la taille. Ils étaient à présent dans la Forêt Interdite. La jeune fille se retourna. Elle avait à présent le visage de Victoria et elle lui souriait, complètement offerte à lui. Sans qu'il n'en fut surpris le moins du monde, Harry l'embrassa fougueusement. Mais soudain, le corps de son aimée s'extirpa de l'étreinte. Bane, pris d'une fureur véhémente, avait pris Victoria par les épaules et l'avait placée sur son dos en hurlant « _Je ne suis pas une mule ! Vous verrez ce qu'il vous en coûtera, car vous n'êtes plus des poulains _». Puis le centaure s'enfuit à travers la forêt, poursuivi par _Kreattur quasi–sans–tête_ qui lui faisait chasse. Avant que Harry ne put réagir, il sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur sa robe et il se retourna pour observer un Graup minuscule, portant un tas de bonnet de laine sur la tête et qui lui dit : « Dépêche–toi, on va être en retard ! ».

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. C'était Ron qui l'avait secoué.

–– Allez, debout, espèce de larve de strangulot.

–– Hmmmmptrrr ? On est déjà demain ?

–– Oui et si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, il y aura un monde fou sur le Chemin de Traverse quand on ira chercher nos fournitures.

Harry jeta instinctivement un œil du côté des filles mais elles étaient déjà levées depuis un bon moment. A voir les couvertures défaites, d'autres personnes avaient passé la nuit dans ce grand lit. Harry se leva en vitesse, enfila un peignoir et suivit Ron en direction de la cuisine. Au passage, ils passèrent à côté des douches au moment où Hermione sortait avec un linge propre autour d'elle. Ron s'arrêta net, Hermione aussi. Leur visage respectif prit soudain un ton cramoisi. En une seconde, l'adolescente retourna hâtivement dans la salle de bain et leur hurla de partir. Ron avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu passer un ange. Harry donna une tape dans le dos de son ami et lui demanda d'avancer. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, le jeune Weasley ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et entra dans la pièce, encore tout secoué. Ginny en sortit, bousculant littéralement les deux garçons et se dirigea à son tour vers la douche. Elle n'adressa pas un regard à Harry.

Ce huis clos devenait vraiment infernal. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour une si petite cave. Et encore, ils n'étaient que sept à cette heure–ci de la journée. Comment s'organiseraient–ils lorsque tous les membres de l'ordre se réuniraient ? Souvent Bill, Fleur, Tonks ou même Lupin passaient la nuit dans l'ancien QG. Ici, cela deviendrait de la folie. Harry dévora en vitesse ses toasts et se prépara aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il espérait pouvoir attraper Ginny à sa sortie de douche pour enfin lui parler. Dans ce QG provisoire, il n'était pas évident de vivre, et encore moins d'avoir une intimité. Il fallait constamment changer de pièce pour permettre aux uns de manger, aux autres de se laver, de s'habiller, de travailler,… Jamais il n'avait été plus de deux secondes seul avec Ginny, d'autant plus qu'elle ne recherchait pas vraiment sa compagnie, bien au contraire.

Dès qu'il se leva, Harry se précipita vers la salle de bain. A ce moment, Ginny en sortait et il resta figé sur place, comme l'avait été précédemment Ron quand il avait vu sortir Hermione. A voir Ginny dans cette tenue, savoir que sous la serviette elle était nue… Son désir se réveilla plus fort que jamais. Il était pétrifié devant tant de sensualité. Ses cheveux humides, toujours aussi flamboyants, perlaient de gouttes ses épaules blêmes et donnaient à la jeune fille une allure délicieusement féline qui ne déplaisait en rien à Harry. Il ne put prononcer un mot, submergé par une émotion nouvelle, un désir si puissant mais accompagné d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne désirait plus seulement son âme, il souhaitait posséder également ce corps sublime. Harry ressentit un début de douleur qu'il associa à une trop forte montée d'endorphine. Il voulut tendre la main pour saisir Ginny. Mais celle–ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un sceau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Son rêve disparut instantanément et avec lui la douleur naissante. Voyant qu'il perdait un temps précieux, il trouva le courage de lui parler.

–– Ginny… je voudrais te dire que…

–– Tu es dans le chemin, Harry. Laisse–moi m'habiller dans la chambre. Et réserve ta salive et ton baratin pour cette _si jolie Victoria_.

Elle le planta là. Harry aurait voulu la retenir mais il entendit Fred ou George ouvrir la trappe au–dessus d'eux et il ne voulut pas se donner en spectacle. Ginny disparut derrière la porte de la chambre.

–– Hé bien Harry ! Qu'est–ce que tu fais debout, figé comme un ahuri ? Tu as vu Ombrage danser avec des claquettes ?

–– Hein ? heu… non… je vais… je vais prendre une douche.

–– J'espère que Strout n'a pas tout enlevé là dedans. Il y avait pas mal de choses intéressantes pour notre commerce !

Harry ne répondit pas. Ron vint après lui et ils décidèrent de se préparer pour sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Fred arrêta son frère. Il avait un journal à la main.

–– Mon cher Ronny, tu me feras le plaisir de rester à proximité de notre boutique…

–– Dis donc, Fred, pour qui tu te prends ? Je fais encore ce que je veux, je ne suis pas lié à ce magasin !

–– Tu les veux ces lunettes coquines ?

–– Qu'est–ce que tu veux ? demanda–t–il d'un air suspicieux.

–– Il se trouve qu'avoir un héros comme frère, ça fait une publicité remarquable et gratuite ! C'est excellent pour les affaires.

–– Qu'est–ce que tu racontes ?

Fred lui tendit la Gazette du sorcier. En première page et en gros titres figurait un article de Rita Skeeter :

_**Attaque de Mangemorts à Loutry Ste Chaspoule.  
Ronald Weasley premier héros de guerre !**_

L'article racontait les évènements du terrier avec une grande précision mais dans un style très romancé, ponctué par des moments de suspens intense. Rita expliquait comment le jeune Ronald Weasley s'était sacrifié et avait affronté seul trois Mangemorts, les conduisant à la défaite. Elle n'hésitait pas à expliquer que le combat avait été très rude, anéantissant le Terrier et entraînant d'importantes lésions au héros, la souffrance qu'il avait endurée et les traces qu'il garderait à jamais. Elle faisait de lui le nouveau martyr que suivraient les foules. Elle mettait en exergue son intelligence vive qui avait trompé trois des meilleurs hommes de celui–qui–est–revenu. Si Rita avait voulu flatter son ego, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. Ron devint écarlate.

–– Heu… dans le fond, elle n'est pas si mal que ça cette Rita Skeeter. Moi je la trouve finalement assez sympathique.

–– En même temps, c'est Skeeter, siffla Fred. Elle a toujours tendance à déformer la réalité des faits. C'est bien connu !

–– Pas du tout, protesta Ron. Je trouve qu'elle s'en sort pas mal pour une fois.

Le grand rouquin sentit une certaine fierté le titiller mais, d'un autre côté, il restait un peu confus. Cette histoire ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. Et d'ailleurs Skeeter n'avait pas précisé comment le Terrier avait explosé. Le dépôt de substances magiques de Fred et George ne devait sans–doute pas être très légal et le préciser aurait affaibli l'image idyllique du Héros. L'article laissait donc supposé que Ron avait lui–même détruit sa demeure durant un combat acharné, ce qui était naturellement faux. Mais elle avait aussi précisé que Ron avait suivit des leçons particulières de défenses contre les forces du mal, en dehors des cours traditionnels de Poudlard. Et elle conseillait par ailleurs à la population d'y prendre exemple en s'inscrivant à des cours gratuits nouvellement créés par le ministère. En traduisant cet article de manière plus intelligible, on pouvait ainsi y voir une certaine manœuvre de propagande pour restaurer la confiance des sorciers envers le ministre de la magie. Ce n'était guère l'habitude de Skeeter d'aller dans le sens du ministère mais on pouvait supposer que les deux parties avaient trouvé un arrangement… Nonobstant, rien dans l'article n'avait été précisé quant à l'AD mais tous les élèves de Poudlard auraient rapidement fait le rapprochement.

–– Ils risquent d'être nombreux, cette année, à vouloir faire parti de l'AD.

–– Sans doute ! On verra ça sur place, reprit Harry.

Ron était aux anges. Harry prit le quotidien et lut le reportage. Il fut surpris de constater à quel point cette info semblait importante pour la Gazette. Ils avaient même reléguer en deuxième page l'exploit extraordinaire d'un certain Viktor Krum qui, lors d'un match amical de Quidditch opposant la Bulgarie à l'Italie, avait accompli la feinte de Rayaski. Cette feinte excessivement difficile à réaliser consistait à voler le dos vers le sol dans un exercice périlleux pour attraper le Vif d'or. Seuls trois personnes avaient accompli cet exploit au monde. C'était bien évidemment Rayaski lui–même, en 1962, Beth Desdès avant son dramatique accident lors d'une seconde tentative de cette feinte et qui lui avait valu un poste de journaliste sportif après sa carrière, et maintenant Viktor Krum. Oui, Ron était aux anges. Pour une fois, il passait devant Krum !

Après qu'ils aient chacun prit leur douche dans une salle de bain nouvellement propre (sauf peut–être un coin laissé en culture biologique), Harry et Ron furent prêt à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ginny ne voulut pas suivre le groupe, prétextant qu'elle avait déjà ce qui lui fallait et insistant bien sur le fait que de toute façon, elle avait rendez–vous avec Dean. Harry ne réagit pas. Ou du moins, il fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Son cœur le serrait. Hermione inventa un prétexte pour rester avec Ginny. Une sombre histoire de produits de soins féminins ou quelque chose qui de toute manière n'intéressait pas les garçons.

Dès que les deux acolytes sortirent du magasin, ils se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Harry devait à nouveau remplir sa bourse pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Ils se dépêchèrent car ils sentaient déjà les regards des passants se poser sur eux plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire. A l'entrée de la banque, le portier habituel était encadré de deux agents de sécurité imposés par le ministère. Visiblement le gobelin en était très irrité. Il salua les visiteurs très promptement mais avec une fureur perceptible.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la banque, de nombreux gobelins se retournèrent sur eux et leur lancèrent des regards noirs. Manifestement ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Mais le client étant roi, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus les refuser.

–– Qu'est–ce qui leur arrive, chuchota Harry à Ron.

–– Regarde, Harry. Y a des agents de sécurité partout. Les gobelins détestent que les sorciers se mêlent de leurs affaires.

–– Oui, mais c'est nous qu'ils regardent avec tant de hargne. Pas ces types là–bas qui discutent avec ce qui semble être le directeur.

–– Ragnok ? Il n'a jamais tellement aimé les sorciers celui–là, d'après Bill. Mais je pense que ces gens là sont du ministère. Viens approchons–nous un peu du groupe.

Les deux garçons dévièrent quelque peu de leur trajectoire initiale pour aller observer, mine de rien, ce que les enquêteurs et les aurors du ministère manigançaient. Ceux–ci remarquèrent la manœuvre et se turent en s'éloignant davantage. Ragnok qui avait déjà l'air furibond les fusilla du regard et s'approcha d'eux.

–– Et que faudra–t–il pour ces messieurs, demanda–t–il d'une voie mielleuse parfaitement hypocrite.

–– Heu… je voudrais me rendre à mon coffre… c'est le numér…

–– Très bien, Mr Potter. Avez–vous la clef ?

–– La voici, fit Harry avec une certaine surprise dans la voix. Ragnok l'avait donc reconnu. Certes, il était célèbre mais de là à ce que Ragnok connaisse même le numéro de son coffre…

–– Gripsec ! Occupez–vous de ces messieurs !

Puis Ragnok se pencha avec une courtoisie exagérée qui ne correspondait guère aux gobelins et il s'adressa une dernière fois à Harry avec ses mots :

–– La maison vous présente ses excuses pour les quelques désagréments subis en ces lieux. Les derniers évènements viennent troubler quelque peu l'organisation de notre établissement mais soyez assurés que vos biens seront toujours protégés avec la meilleure sécurité.

Il leur fit une espèce de sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Mais Harry devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais vu le moindre gobelin sourire et peut–être que cette figure était naturelle chez eux.

Gripsec les emmena dans un wagonnet. Pendant qu'ils avançaient à vive allure dans les méandres et les enchevêtrements des souterrains de Gringotts, Ron souffla ses impressions dans l'oreille de Harry en faisant bien attention que le gobelin ne les entendît pas.

–– Je sais pourquoi ils nous en veulent ! Je l'ai lu dans leurs pensées. Celles des gobelins et celles des gens du ministère.

–– Ah bon ?

–– Les gobelins nous reprochent d'être responsable de l'arrestation des Mangemorts.

–– Ça c'est gonflé, ne pu s'empêcher de crier Harry, provocant l'étonnement de Gripsec.

Le silence s'installa un moment, perturbé seulement par le bruit affreusement métallique des rails et des chocs du chariot. Ce moyen de locomotion était décidément bien désagréable. Les gobelins auraient pu investir dans un système de transport plus confortable, mais il n'existait pas de créature plus avare qu'eux. Après quelques instants, Ron reprit la discussion discrètement.

–– En fait, ça leur pose un problème parce le ministère a réquisitionné le contenu des coffres appartenant aux familles des Mangemorts arrêtés. Ils font des perquisitions partout pour tenter de trouver des autres Mangemorts voire même V… Tu–sais–qui.

–– Ah oui, je vois. En réalité, les gobelins n'apprécient pas que les sorciers viennent violer leur secret bancaire.

–– Voilà, tu as compris. Et le ministère ne semble pas très conciliant. Je crois qu'il leur a imposé d'ouvrir certains coffres. C'est pas très bon pour l'image de Gringotts.

–– Oui, mais de là à nous en vouloir !!! Et de toute façon, si tu te souviens bien, un de leur coffre a déjà été percé par Quirrell il y a quelques années. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous pour se faire de la mauvaise publicité.

Le wagonnet s'arrêta devant le coffre des Potter. Harry entra dans la pièce sombre en laissant Ron dans le wagonnet. Il remplit en vitesse sa bourse car il ne voulait pas que Ron ait le temps d'observer le contenu du coffre. Ron savait très bien que Harry était riche et il devait se douter que derrière la porte renforcée, gisait une montagne d'or. Mais Harry éprouvait encore toujours une certaine gêne face à un Ron qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre gallion en poche. D'ailleurs il regrettait presque que Ron l'ait accompagné. En prenant de grosses poignées dans le tas de pièces, son doigt agrippa quelque chose. Il y avait un objet sous le tas de pièces. Harry écarta l'empilement d'or pour découvrir un tout petit boîtier fait de bois précieux et incrusté d'or, de toutes petites pierres précieuses et de velours pourpre. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais un sort devait probablement le sceller. Contenait–il un objet précieux ayant appartenu à ses parents ? Un bijou sans doute ! Harry se mit à trembler légèrement. Peut–être que ce petit coffret finement travaillé contenait des indications sur ses parents.

–– Alors Harry ! Tu t'en sors ? Tu en mets du temps… Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux.

–– C'est bon, j'arrive.

Harry mit instinctivement la petite boite en poche sans savoir si c'était une très bonne idée. Il remplit très rapidement sa bourse et sorti du coffre, un peu fébrile à cause de l'émotion. Gripsec referma le coffre puis reprit le contrôle du wagonnet. Ron observa le trouble chez Harry mais il ne dit rien. Laissant le wagonnet retrouver son chemin dans le dédale de couloirs, les deux garçons gardèrent le silence, voyant parfois apparaître une énorme flamme au détour d'une galerie ou entendant le cri d'une bête affreuse.

Arrivé dans la pièce principale, Gripsec prit congé d'eux. Ron dévisagea Harry. Celui–ci avait sentit que quelqu'un pénétrait son esprit et se bloqua complètement.

–– Qu'est–ce que tu fais, Ron, demanda–t–il sur un ton quelque peu scandalisé.

–– Ben… Quand tu es sorti de ton coffre, j'ai senti un trouble chez toi, répondit Ron, la voix très basse et un peu mal à l'aise. Tes émotions te rendent vulnérables… Il te faudra encore t'appliquer à l'occlumentie parce que j'ai vu que tu as trouvé quelque chose dans ton coffre.

–– Et tu voulais savoir ce que c'était…

–– Excuse–moi… c'est plus fort que moi… Mais bon, je m'inquiète quand même. Tu trouves un objet et tu ne m'en parles pas.

–– C'est personnel, Ron. Je t'en parlerai si j'en ai envie.

Harry sentit la colère lui monter. Cette fois, il avait vraiment fermé son esprit. Au moins ce début de dispute avait le mérite de montrer les failles qui existaient encore dans sa défense cérébrale. Mais il trouvait l'indiscrétion de Ron vraiment révoltante. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas perçu volontairement son trouble. Et il savait également qu'à sa place il aurait cherché à en savoir plus et qu'il aurait agit exactement de la même manière que lui. Mais cet objet, quoi qu'il fut, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne désirait partager avec personne. Si la boîte devait contenir quelques reliques provenant de ses parents, il voulait être le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. C'était son trésor. Son précieux !

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Ron avait l'air désolé et Harry ne désirait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec lui. Leur désarroi fut écourté par un événement quelque peu surprenant. Une demi–douzaine de sorciers sortirent d'une des innombrables portes que comptait la grande salle. Ils portaient les uniformes du ministère et transportaient tous des sacs vers un véhicule de sécurité posté à l'extérieur de la banque et maintenu sous haute surveillance. Harry remarqua que la dernière personne de cet étrange défilé n'était autre que Tonks elle–même. Les deux garçons les regardèrent traverser la grande salle sous les regards courroucés des gobelins qui suivaient de près les opérations.

**BARDAF !**

Tonks avait trébuché une fois de plus et une partie du contenu de son sac se déversa sur le sol. Les gobelins s'emportèrent de colère. Et Tonks se confondit en excuses en ramassant le plus vite possible les objets étalés avec l'aide des gobelins. Elle donnait une très mauvaise image de la sécurité apportée par le ministère ! Mais Harry se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber. Un poste de transporteur de fond n'apportait rien de très intéressant pour un auror. Et Tonks serait plus utile à d'autres affectations, surtout pour son action au sein de l'ordre.

Le regard de Harry fut cependant attiré par une lueur d'un bleu intense, presque envoûtant. L'éclat azur provenait d'un petit objet qui s'était échappé du sac de Tonks et qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui, sur le sol de marbre. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique bijou, un gros anneau d'argent finement œuvré, surmonté d'une opale noble flamboyante, d'un bleu iridescent particulièrement fascinant et veinée de filets plus clairs. La bague était trop loin et trop petite mais Harry crut y voir une inscription gravée qu'il ne put lire.

–– _Anima semper manet_ ! Je me demande ce que ça signifie déclara soudain Ron qui observait lui aussi le joyau.

Manifestement, les dons de Ron ne se limitaient pas à la perception des pensées. Il avait acquis une vision excellente. L'anneau fut vite ramassé et remis dans le sac sans aucune autre forme de procès. Une coupelle de vermeil savamment façonnée roula sur le sol en direction des garçons. Elle arriva presque aux pieds de Ron qui se pencha pour la ramasser. Mais la coupelle s'envola dans les mains d'un gobelin qui lui avait lancé un sort d'attraction. Le gobelin lui lança un regard noir et invita très sèchement les garçons à sortir de la banque puisqu'ils avaient fini leurs propres transactions.

Une fois sortis de Gringotts, tous deux restèrent à proximité de l'établissement car ils voulaient en savoir plus. Ils furent rapidement chassés par les agents de sécurité.

–– Tu as vu cette coupe, Harry ?

–– Un très bel objet, certainement d'une grande valeur. Je suppose que cela devait appartenir à une famille très puissante ! Il y avait un blason dessus, comme c'était le cas pour les affaires de Sirius. Des serpents croisés entourant le corps d'une femme, je crois. Enfin, j'ai mal vu. Je me demande à qui cela appartient.

–– Suffit de me le demander ! Quand la coupe est venue s'échouer à mes pieds, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étonnant. On dirait bien que mes dons s'exercent aussi sur des objets…

–– Et qu'as–tu vu ?

–– Je n'ai rien vu mais j'ai su instamment que cette coupe appartenait aux Malefoy.

–– Aux Malefoy ? Oui c'est logique. Lucius est à Azkaban, non ? Ils emmènent donc toutes ses affaires. Donc le sac que portait Tonks était celui de Malefoy… Et cet anneau envoûtant était aussi dans son coffre…

–– Tu crois que Tonks a fait exprès de trébucher ?

–– Elle est très maladroite mais ce n'est pas une imbécile. Je crois qu'elle se sert de sa maladresse pour passer pour une gourde au sein du ministère. Ça peut être pratique parfois d'être considéré comme stupide par les autres. On n'est rarement soupçonné en cas de problèmes… Mais ici je suis persuadé qu'elle l'a fait exprès. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était juste pour qu'elle soit réaffectée à un autre poste mais je me demande si, en fait, elle n'en a pas profité pour voler un objet du sac.

–– C'est fort possible. De toute façon on ne saura jamais. L'Ordre ne veut toujours pas nous impliquer dans ses affaires. Je me demande bien ce qu'il faudra faire pour qu'ils nous acceptent enfin !

–– Bon, et si on allait chercher nos livres chez Fleury & Bott, avant qu'il ne faille faire une queue de deux heures.

–– Oui, tu as raison. Allons–y.

Les deux garçons se rendirent donc vers les échoppes les plus fréquentées du Chemin de Traverse. Dans la rue et beaucoup de monde commençait à s'amasser, ce qui redonnait à l'endroit ses allures habituelles. Harry remarqua rapidement que de plus en plus de personnes les regardaient, voire les dévisageaient.

–– Tout le monde nous observe, notifia Harry.

–– M'en parles pas. Toi tu n'entends pas ce qu'ils pensent.

–– Non, en effet… mais j'imagine très bien.

–– Ils sont à mi–chemin entre l'admiration et la frayeur. Nous sommes un peu comme des animaux de cirque maintenant…

–– La frayeur ?

–– Certains ne veulent pas croire au retour de… de… Enfin, on est la preuve qu'il est revenu et ça ne leur va pas. Et puis… c'est pas ta cicatrice qu'ils regardent, ce sont les miennes… Je commence à comprendre ce que tu as dû endurer jusqu'à présent.

–– Au moins je ne serai plus seul. Mais je te garantis que ce n'est pas un cadeau.

Harry avait fini par s'habituer à la vue de ses cicatrices dans le cou et sur les mains. Depuis un moment, il ne les voyait même plus. Mais dans la rue, les gens remarquaient très bien les séquelles du combat au Terrier.

–– Harry, Ron !!!

Les deux amis se retournèrent. Seamus Finnigan était là, accompagné de quelques élèves de Poudlard. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les nombreux passants. Très vite, une petite troupe se rassembla autour d'eux. Ils avaient tous des yeux ronds. Lavande Brown était parmi les nouveaux arrivants. Elle semblait très impressionnée. Apparemment, ils avaient tous lu la Gazette du sorcier.

–– Heu… Harry, Ron, je vous présente mon frère Liam. Il entre à Poudlard cette année. Allez, dis bonjour à mes amis, Liam !

–– B… Bonjour…

Le petit Liam était tout aussi blond que son frère. Il était presque caché derrière Seamus, transi de timidité. Il lui tendit une main tremblante, pendant qu'il rougissait et regardait ses chaussures. Ron voyait clair dans leur jeu, leurs pensées étaient vraiment repérables à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tous ces curieux étaient venus vérifier par eux–même qu'il portait bien des traces sur le corps.

–– Enchanté Liam. Tu comprendras que je ne te serre pas la main. J'ai encore quelques douleurs aux bras, dit–il pour satisfaire leur curiosité sans entrer dans leur jeu.

–– Ah, heu… hem… Au fait, Ron… reprit Seamus. C'est vrai ce que raconte la Gazette de ce matin ?

Ron regarda Harry. Celui–ci souleva les épaules pour lui dire « je ne peux rien y faire, réponds si tu veux ». Ron réfléchit quelques secondes, en dévisageant Seamus. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tôt ou tard il devrait répondre à cette question.

–– Très bien. Vous voulez savoir ? Alors voilà…

Il remonta les manches de ses deux bras et dévoila ainsi ses brûlures cicatrisées. Tout le monde fut effaré devant ce spectacle et Lavande émit un petit cri aigu en posant les deux mains sur la bouche.

–– Mais c'est horrible, fit–elle.

–– Merci, Lavande ça fait plaisir à entendre.

–– Non, je… je voulais dire ce qui t'est arrivé. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise et elle devenait toute rouge. Quand Parvati et Padma verront ça…

–– Je n'ai pas l'intention d'exhiber mon corps à qui le veut, s'énerva Ron.

Lavande se tut, très embarrassée. Elle qui l'avait toujours considéré comme un garçon bien gentil mais si peu… vif d'esprit ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Les autres tout autour ne bougeaient pas non plus. Ils étaient eux–aussi gagnés par l'effroi mais également totalement admiratifs.

–– C'est grâce à l'AD que tu as réussi à tuer ces criminels ? demanda un autre élève qui semblait avoir prit son courage à deux mains pour parler à son héros.

–– D'abord je n'ai pas tué ces Mangemorts. Ensuite je n'étais pas seul. Mes parents et ma sœur aussi se sont battus… N'oubliez jamais ça ! Mais c'est incontestable que l'AD nous a beaucoup aidé.

–– Alors nous en ferons tous partie !!!

–– Je regrette de n'y avoir participer qu'une seule fois, dis alors Seamus. Mais vous pouvez désormais compter sur ma présence et sur celle de mon frère. S'il vous faut quelqu'un pour vous organiser, je suis votre homme.

–– Et sur la mienne ! J'étais avec vous dès le début, continua Lavande. Et les sœurs Patil seront avec vous aussi.

Tout le groupe jura pratiquement allégeance à l'AD en plein milieu de la rue. Les passants s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qui se passait et observaient eux aussi les bras dénaturés de Ron. Celui–ci rabaissa les manches et fut gêné par tant de sollicitation.

–– Oui, heu… On en reparlera à Poudlard ! Maintenant, si vous le permettez, on doit se rendre chez Fleury & Bott pour…

–– Il y a un monde fou, là–bas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça.

Tout le groupe se déplaça en masse vers la librairie, au grand dam des deux amis. Ils éprouvaient un certain malaise à vivre cette situation. Une file déjà longue attendait hors du magasin. Ils en avaient pour une heure ou deux d'attente. Seamus prit la tête du groupe et se dirigea vers un adolescent costaud qui faisait la file avec d'autres de ses amis. Celui–ci leva les yeux vers le groupe et son regard s'illumina. Harry et Ron reconnurent Ernie Macmillan, le préfet de Poufsouffle. Il était accompagné de Hannah Abbot qu'il tenait par la taille. Il sortit avec enthousiasme de la file pour aller à leur rencontre et serra vigoureusement la main de Harry et celle de Ron qui grimaça de douleur.

–– Ça alors ! J'espérais vous rencontrer bien avant sur le Chemin… Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir et surtout très fier de vous avoir pour amis.

Il se gonflait le torse pour montrer à tous les passants qu'il était ami avec deux célèbres héros. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard éloquent.

–– Il leur faut acheter leurs fournitures, Ern, dit soudain Seamus.

–– Pas de problème les amis !!!

Puis Ernie profita de sa voix forte et puissante pour crier de manière intelligible :

–– Faites place à Monsieur Ronald Weasley. S'il vous plait ! Laissez passer le héros ! Allons pressez–vous ! Priorité à Messieurs Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Les sorciers qui faisaient la file se retournèrent avec étonnement. Mais Ron et Harry furent surpris de constater qu'ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Ron était écarlate et Harry n'était pas vraiment plus à l'aise. Ce n'était décidément pas facile de se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs. Ils auraient voulu disparaître tous les deux par un trou de souris. Pourquoi Harry n'avait–il pas emporté sa cape d'invisibilité ?

–– Heu… passe devant, Harry !

–– C'est toi le héros, mon vieux !

Sur le passage, des gens leurs serrèrent la main et certains leurs faisaient des clins d'œil ou des signes de mains, notamment parmi des élèves de Poudlard qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais vu. Ces derniers s'empressaient de dire à leurs parents qu'ils les connaissaient, qu'ils se croisaient parfois dans les couloirs de l'école. C'était affreusement gênant… Mais Harry eut une pensée qui lui donna un peu de courage. Si Drago était là, il en ferrait une jaunisse. Cette pensée s'échappa de la tête d'Harry pour atteindre les neurones de Ron qui lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Après avoir visiter plusieurs échoppes accompagnés de leurs étouffants amis, et malgré plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour s'en débarrasser, les deux garçons décidèrent de rentrer. Ils en avaient plus qu'assez d'être l'objet de tous les regards. Cette situation devenait vraiment ridicule. Ils avaient eu beau protester, leur escorte ne les quittait plus, pire encore, elle s'agrandissait. Ils se relayaient même pour porter leurs fournitures et s'empressaient de leur offrir les nouveaux parfums de sorbets de chez Florian Fortarôme ou les derniers goûts des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (dont goût pétrole, betterave, calamar, salami, steak de troll ou encore goût nature).

–– Si tu souhaites quelque chose, Ron, tu n'as qu'à demander. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous à ton service… Enfin heu… n'en profites quand même pas trop, hein…

–– Non, non et re–non ! Laissez–nous un peu respirer… C'est trop vous demander ?

–– On devrait aller faire un tour chez Fred et George, il paraît qu'ils ont de nouveaux produits très intéressants, dit soudain Harry qui trouvait là une excuse pour s'enfuir.

Une fois chez les frères Weasley, Ron et lui partiraient à l'anglaise dans le nouveau QG pendant que les autres verraient leur tête transformée en choux–rave ou en laitue, ou qu'ils s'empressent d'acheter une kyrielle de rainettes ombrageuses. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_, Ron se rapprocha de Seamus pour lui dire quelque chose à voix basse :

–– Mais, dans le fond c'est vrai, Seamus ! Tu peux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi !

Ron eut un petit rire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

–– Tu peux me dire où se trouve Dean Thomas ? J'aurais deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair avec lui…


	11. Grabuge à King's Cross

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Merci à Molly59 pour m'avoir laisser une review. Je me demande si, finallement, je ne ferais pas mieux de t'envoyer directement mes chapitres par mail, ce serait plus simple et plus rapide que de les poster ici.**

**La fin de mon chapitre précédent a été raboté, je l'ai donc mis à jour. J'espère que ff ne me fera plus de blagues de ce genre.**

**L'action est de retour dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'un personnage qu'on avait presque oublié...**

** Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 – Grabuge à King's Cross**

Harry ouvrit péniblement un œil. Sortir du lit était particulièrement éprouvant ce matin. La journée de la veille avait été singulièrement éreintante. Tous ces élèves qui voulaient les accompagner sur leurs moindres pas, tous ces idiots qui voulaient les toucher, Ron et lui. Pauvres fous ! Ils étaient rentrés complètement épuisés, profitant de l'effet de surprise engendré par l'une des farces des jumeaux Weasley. Pendant que tout le monde s'esclaffait autour d'un élève devenu tout rose après avoir ingurgité une friandise, Ron et lui s'étaient discrètement éclipsé vers l'arrière–boutique et avaient rejoint le QG.

Ils n'avaient pas tardé à aller se coucher, dînant rapidement et préparant vaguement leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Une fois encore, ils n'avaient pas partagé le même service de table que les filles et Ron regrettait de n'avoir pas pu mettre la main sur Dean Thomas. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop : celui–là ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Ron le retrouverait tôt ou tard dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Et même déjà bien avant, dans le Poudlard Express. Pour sûr, Dean sentirait passer les humeurs de son préfet !

Harry aussi pensait à Dean mais avec un léger pincement au cœur. Un jour il avait regretté de ne pas être un Weasley, de ne pas habiter le Terrier où existait une famille sympathique, pleine de vie et d'amour. Il avait souvent envié Ron d'avoir un vrai foyer. Un jour il s'était laissé submergé par ce désir fou de vouloir ce qu'il ne possédait pas. Et aujourd'hui cela recommençait. Dean, lui, ne possédait qu'une seule chose que Harry aurait vraiment souhaité : l'amour de Ginny. « _De toute façon, j'ai rendez–vous avec Dean… _» Cette petite phrase, prononcée la veille par la jeune fille résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Harry en voulait à Dean mais il savait pourtant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Harry commençait à goûter véritablement aux âpretés de la jalousie et il n'aimait décidément pas cela.

Ces réflexions lui retournèrent l'estomac et lui rompirent brutalement la sensation de sommeil. Maintenant bien éveillé, Harry voulut se lever. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'un corps était allongé contre le sien. Il était trop petit pour qu'il puisse être celui de Ron. De beaux cheveux cuivrés lui chatouillaient le visage et dégageaient un parfum délicieux. Ginny ! Elle avait dû rouler sur elle–même pendant son sommeil et leurs deux corps s'étaient rejoints comme s'ils avaient été attirés par un magnétisme naturel. Harry se redressa dans un réflexe, surpris par une telle situation mais il regretta bien vite son geste. Il aurait voulu rester encore des heures tout contre ce corps tellement convoité, en sachant toutefois très bien qu'il en souffrirait davantage bien plus tard. Son mouvement brusque réveilla la jeune fille qui se retourna, se demandant ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. A la vue de Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fit un mouvement de recul tout aussi spontané que la réaction du garçon… Elle se cogna contre Hermione allongée un peu plus loin dans le lit.

–– Que… Qu'est–ce que tu…

Ginny s'interrompit. Instinctivement elle ramena la couverture à elle, pour couvrir tout ce que Harry aurait pu découvrir de son corps, comme si elle était dévêtue. Elle était à présent écarlate et ne semblait plus en mesure de prononcer le moindre mot. Son trouble était palpable. Harry n'aurait su dire si elle était en colère, s'il s'agissait de gêne ou encore d'autre chose. Un mélange de tout cela sans aucun doute. Hermione se redressa derrière elle.

–– Que se passe–t–il ?

Elle ne mit pas plus d'une demi–seconde pour comprendre la situation.

–– Il est temps de se lever, dit alors Harry avec une drôle de voix.

Il regrettait presque d'avoir prononcé ces mots. C'était comme s'il avait lui–même tué l'espoir naissant. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser gagner par le doute. Les filles ont parfois tendance à laisser planer des espoirs pourtant vains et le seul lot récolté n'est généralement que souffrance. Ginny était avec Dean, il devait s'en faire une raison. Harry se jeta hors du lit en tournant le dos aux filles, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il tapa un bon coup de la main sur les couvertures où des bosses laissaient deviner les jambes de Ron. Celui–ci qui ronflait comme un troll fit un bon magistral.

–– Debout, fainéant. Il faut se préparer pour l'école.

Harry sortit en vitesse de la pièce où l'atmosphère était devenue trop malsaine à son goût. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre les borborygmes endormis de Ron qui avait murmuré quelque chose comme « _ggrrmlrl, encore 5 minutes m'man_ ». Harry se précipita vers la cuisine bien qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Assis à table, se trouvaient Mrs et Mr Weasley, Fred et George.

–– Oh bonjour Harry, s'enthousiasma Molly. Justement j'allais venir vous réveiller tous les quatre, s'empressa–t–elle d'ajouter.

–– 'lut, crièrent en chœur les jumeaux.

–– Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ?

Harry salua tout le monde et prit place à table. Il commença alors à grignoter quelques saucisses grillées sans trop de conviction et en silence. Devant un tel manque d'appétit, les autres s'interrogèrent.

–– N'aies pas peur, Harry, lui dit Fred. Nous n'avons rien mis dans les saucisses. Tu ne prendras pas la même couleur que ce pauvre Liam Finnigan.

–– A ce propos, ce bleu turquoise lui allait à ravir, fit remarquer George.

–– Vous ne savez jamais vous arrêter vous deux ! reprocha lourdement leur mère. Ce pauvre garçon risque d'être traumatisé pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. J'espère pour vous que cette couleur partira avant la cérémonie de répartition…

–– Bien sûr que non, maman ! C'est notre commerce qui est en jeu !

–– Comment veux–tu que nous fassions notre publicité si les effets ne durent pas suffisamment longtemps pour être vus par notre plus gros potentiel de clients ?

–– Tout le monde regarde les premières années pendant cette cérémonie, c'est donc normal que ce soit un des nouveaux qui portent nos couleurs !

Tous les deux s'esclaffèrent.

–– George et Fred, vous devriez avoir honte de faire ces blagues stupides !!!

–– Je rappelle à notre gracieuse mère que ce sont nos blagues stupides qui permettent à l'Ordre du Phénix d'occuper ces lieux.

–– Et puis d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas forcé ce jeune Liam à manger nos friandises piégées, s'indigna Fred.

Harry observait la dispute avec un regard lointain. C'était une situation assez habituelle et qui concernait toujours les mêmes protagonistes. Il fit mine de sourire un peu mais ce n'était pas très convaincant.

–– Tu me sembles bien pensif, Harry. C'est à cause de la rentrée ?

–– Oui, mentit Harry en s'adressant à Arthur.

–– Comme je te comprends, Harry. Ce sera une année difficile pour toi, s'inquiéta Molly qui vint lui serrer les épaules avec force et semblait avoir oublié la présence de ses deux fils. Il te faudra beaucoup de courage pour affronter tous ces regards.

–– Tu dois passer outre de tout cela, Harry. N'oublies pas que tu dois pouvoir en permanence fermer ton esprit ! Tes soucis, tu dois les oublier ou du moins t'en accommoder. Ils ne doivent pas te faire perdre l'idée que tu es potentiellement en danger.

–– Et vous croyez que c'est facile ?

Harry n'avait su se contrôler et avait parlé avec une certaine agressivité proche de l'exaspération. Il se rendit soudainement compte que c'était Lupin qui venait de s'adresser à lui, en entrant dans la cuisine. Et il savait qu'en dépit de l'agacement que lui suscitaient ces mots, Remus avait raison. Peu lui importait le regard des autres de toute façon, avec le temps il s'y était habitué. Mais cette fois c'était différent. C'était Ginny qui le rendait pensif. C'était elle qui occupait ses pensées et c'était elle qui demeurait sa faiblesse. S'il voulait parvenir à fermer son esprit, il devait la chasser de son cœur et cela lui semblait impossible. Un silence gêné prit place dans la pièce mais il fut vite brisé par Lupin qui s'attendait à une telle réaction de la part du jeune homme.

–– Bien sûr que c'est difficile, Harry. C'est même plus difficile que n'importe qu'elle autre épreuve que tu auras encore certainement à subir. Mais tu dois le faire impérativement. Et tu en es capable.

–– Hum, vous désirez manger quelque chose, Remus, demanda timidement Molly pour couper court à tout sentiment de malaise.

–– Oui certainement, je n'ai encore rien mangé ce matin. Mais j'attendrai le service suivant, avec les jeunes.

Après avoir mangé avec hâte et avec une certaine difficulté, Harry sortit en direction des douches. Il n'adressa pas un regard aux autres quand il les croisa dans le hall. Il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Et pas moyen d'être seul plus de deux minutes dans cette maudite cave. D'autant plus que tout le monde s'était opposé à ce qu'il sorte seul sur le Chemin de Traverse… Il resterait donc plus longtemps dans les douches car là, au moins, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Mais il dut vite déchanter. En entrant dans la minuscule salle de bain, il vit un message que Mrs Strout avait laissé en lettres de feu sur le mur, adressé à l'attention des utilisateurs de la douche. La découverte du _Barbariomycète virulens_ indiquait la présence d'une importante quantité de mercure dans les murs et les sols de la petite pièce. Ce métal très toxique étant terriblement néfaste pour leur santé, Mrs Strout recommandait de ne pas utiliser les douches plus de 5 minutes.

–– Une journée qui commence merveilleusement bien, marmonna ironiquement Harry.

Après s'être rapidement lavé, il se précipita vers la chambre où il se vêtit. Il contempla un instant la cage vide d'Hedwige. Sa chouette les avait suivis vers le nouveau QG mais les lieux étaient trop exigus pour laisser un rapace de cette envergure à l'intérieur. Hedwige avait donc reçu une certaine liberté jusqu'à présent. Mais elle ne devait cependant pas se montrer trop souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Un aussi bel oiseau, doté d'un magnifique plumage crayeux ne passait certainement pas inaperçu. C'est ici qu'Hagrid avait acquis Hedwige pour l'offrir à Harry et sans doute son ancien propriétaire pouvait s'en souvenir. Au moment du départ, elle viendrait s'installer sagement dans la cage et ils iraient tranquillement jusque la gare de King 's Cross.

Harry avait commencé à ranger ses affaires dans sa malle. Il avait retrouvé l'onguent de Neville et remarqua que le flacon s'accommodait très bien avec la ceinture que lui avait offerte Hermione. Il l'y accrocha à tout hasard car il se souvint qu'au square Grimmaurd, au moment où cet infect Kreattur était apparu ensanglanté, il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir sous la main.

Dans sa poche, il sentit le poids du petit boîtier précieux qu'il avait trouvé dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il le sortit pour mieux l'observer. Il chercha après un verrou, une serrure éventuelle ou tout autre mécanisme d'ouverture. Mais il ne trouva rien de tel. Il tenta à nouveau de l'ouvrir mais il n'y parvint toujours pas. Peut–être fallait–il connaître la bonne formule… Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses il retourna le petit coffret dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un indice. Rien. Harry était perplexe devant cet écrin. Pourquoi tant de protections autour de lui ? Que conservait–il de si précieux ? Harry entendit un peu de bruit dans la pièce d'à côté et jugea préférable de cacher son bien. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à revenir.

Il tenta alors de terminer le rangement de sa malle le plus vite possible pour ne pas à devoir supporter la présence des autres. Il se souvint subitement que Tonks lui avait un jour appris un sort parfaitement adapté à la situation. Il essaya de s'en souvenir et décida de l'appliquer.

–– _Failamal !_

En une seconde, la chambre ressembla à un vrai champs de bataille. Tout était sans dessus–dessous. Manifestement, Harry n'était pas vraiment doué pour le ménage. « _Mais non, imbécile_ » lui dit sa petite voie intérieure. Tu n'es pas assez concentré. Ce n'est pas la _bonne formule !!!_

–– _Failamalle !_

Cette fois, toutes ses affaires allèrent s'installer parfaitement dans sa malle. A son grand étonnement, l'ensemble était très bien rangé –il était donc assurément plus doué que Tonks en cette matière ! Seule une paire de chaussette lui était retombée sur la tête. Et c'est évidemment juste à ce moment précis, alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette posture ridicule, que les autres entrèrent, Ginny la première.

–– Hé bien Harry, qu'est–ce que tu fais avec des chaussettes sur la tête ? Tu as inventé une nouvelle chorégraphie sur la chanson « Tattoo » des Bizarr'Sisters ?

–– Ça va Ron, je rangeais mes affaires. Et j'ai d'ailleurs fini.

Il jeta la paire de chaussette dans sa malle et essaya de sortir de la pièce. Mais Hermione se plaça sur son chemin.

–– Harry, arrêtes de nous fuir !

–– Je ne vous fuis pas, je vais juste… je vais chercher Hedwige !

–– Sans sa cage ?

–– _Accio_ Cage !

–– Je t'accompagne.

–– Non tu dois faire tes valises.

–– _Failamalle _! Voilà c'est fait. Maintenant je t'accompagne.

Ron resta bouche bée devant le sortilège parfait de Hermione. Elle, au moins, n'avait pas de chaussettes sur la tête. Les siennes étaient impeccablement pliées et empilées dans sa malle, avec ses livres de cours parfaitement bien alignés. Ginny ne semblait pas s'en étonner mais elle ne devait pas maîtriser le sort aussi bien puisqu'elle décida de rester pour ranger ses propres affaires manuellement.

Harry remonta vers le magasin des jumeaux qui n'allaient pas tarder à ouvrir. Il le traversa, avec Hermione sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte de devant, regarda un bref instant s'il y avait du monde dans la rue ou un quelconque danger puis il appela sa chouette.

–– Harry, tu ne peux pas fuir Ginny indéfiniment.

–– C'est elle qui me fuit… Or, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir après ni de souffrir inutilement alors je préfère y mettre un terme. C'est tout !

–– Ah non, pas maintenant ! J'ai passé tout mon après–midi d'hier avec elle pour tenter de recoller les morceaux…

–– Hermione occupes–toi de… Quoi ? Elle a passé l'après–midi avec toi ?

–– Mais oui, gros malin. Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle avait rendez–vous avec Dean ?

–– Ben… heu… c'était logique, non ? Elle est officiellement avec lui. Ce n'était pas le cas ?

–– Disons que Dean a préféré ne pas s'éterniser sur le Chemin de Traverse quand il a su que Ron avait découvert ses dessins… Tu sais, Harry, Ginny et Dean ce n'est pas encore très solide ! De plus, depuis quelques semaines les choses ont un peu changé…

Un hululement retentit. Hedwige arrivait toutes ailes déployées après une nuit passée à chasser le rongeur. Elle se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et lui mordilla affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille. Harry la caressa en retour.

–– Qu'est–ce que tu veux dire ?

–– Je lui ai parlé, Harry. Je lui ai dit que tout n'était pas perdu entre vous. Je crois sincèrement que vous avez une chance ensemble ! Vous devriez sérieusement avoir une discussion seul à seule.

–– Hermione entremetteuse ! J'aurais jamais pensé à ça.

–– C'est bien le problème avec vous, les garçons ! Vous ne pensez jamais ! Et puis arrête tes sarcasmes inutiles et agis. D'ailleurs le plus tôt sera le mieux.

–– Et quand veux–tu que je lui parle, je n'ai jamais l'occasion d'être seul avec elle.

–– C'est vrai, ici ce n'est pas vraiment envisageable. Sur le trajet vers King's Cross non plus. A l'école, c'est délicat. Tu tomberas toujours sur Rusard, Rogue ou Peeves dans les couloirs pour t'interrompre au plus mauvais moment. Et dans la salle commune vous devrez attendre que tout le monde se couche…

–– Et il y aura Dean !

–– Oui, il y aura Dean ! Donc il vaut mieux que vous discutiez avant. En fait, je ne vois qu'une possibilité : le Poudlard Express !

–– Le train ? On ne sera jamais seuls dans nos compartiments ! Il y aura toujours Neville, Luna ou quelqu'un d'autre avec nous. Sans compter tous ces nouveaux « pots de colle » qui ne nous lâchent plus, Ron et moi !

–– Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, Harry ! Et nous, on est qui ?

–– Mes amis, et après ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'air de dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué !

–– Ce que tu peux être lent quand tu t'y mets ! Ron et moi, nous sommes préfets !!! Et ça veut dire qu'on peut empêcher quiconque de vous déranger ! Tu commences à comprendre maintenant ?

–– Ha… heu… oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu ne pourras retenir d'autres préfets… Certains se feront un plaisir de perturber la situation… Tu sais, un petit blond accompagné de deux primates géants ?

–– Harry, tu es un sorcier oui ou non ? Le sortilège de _Collaporta_, ça te dit quelque chose ?

–– Il peut être contré par l'_Alohomora_.

–– Pas si ton sort est plus puissant. C'est Drago qui voudra ouvrir. Tu penses vraiment que Drago est plus fort que toi ? Sans parler de ses gorilles décérébrés !

–– Non, sans doute… Mais si on veut acheter des friandises lorsque le chariot…

–– Harry !!! Tu le fais exprès ? Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir avec Ginny.

–– Chuuuut ! Moins fort ! C'est pas ça… c'est que… je n'en sais rien…

–– Tu as peur ?

–– Heu…

–– C'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est bien plus dur que d'affronter des Mangemorts !!! Et de ce point de vue là, tu as beaucoup moins d'expérience. Mais si tu ne te décides pas, tu n'auras jamais rien !

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle avait comme d'habitude parfaitement raison. Un sourire apparut sur son visage inquiet ce qui contenta Hermione. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il avait finalement choisi de se lancer. Il suivrait son plan. Aujourd'hui, dans le Poudlard Express, Harry embrasserait pour la première fois Ginny. Et tant pis pour Dean Thomas.

Après qu'Hedwige ait daigné entrer dans sa cage, Ron les rejoignit pour faire de même avec Coq. Harry senti que Ron avait perçu ses pensées mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Au moins Ron avait reçu le message et ne flanquerait pas tout par terre comme à son habitude. Ron lui fit un clin d'œil complice ce qui signifiait qu'il l'aiderait. Tout s'arrangeait donc…

Une fois de retour dans la cave, Harry vit que du monde s'était rassemblé dans ce qui servait de hall. Maugrey avait rejoint Lupin. Elphias et Mondingus étaient également présents. Ils avaient probablement transplané directement vers le QG de l'Ordre.

–– _Vigilance constante_, jeunes gens ! Combien de fois faut–il vous le répéter ! Ne vous exposez pas seuls sur le Chemin de Traverse !

–– Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que le Chemin était sûr.

–– Dumbledore n'a pas des yeux partout. Il suffirait d'une seule fois ! Allons, préparez–vous, on va se rendre à la gare.

–– C'est tout ? Je pensais que vous seriez plus nombreux, s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

–– Tonks est retenue au ministère. Elle a un surcroît de travail pour… vous savez quoi ! Votre fils William a été rappelé à Gringotts, les gobelins ont en ce moment bien besoin de lui pour améliorer leurs relations avec les sorciers. Les autres sont en missions, je ne devrais pas vous le rappeler.

–– Et Mrs Strout demanda Harry ?

–– Elle s'occupe d'un des nôtres.

–– Quoi ? Qui a été blessé ?

–– Ne vous occupez pas de cela. Pressez–vous nous y allons.

George prit Harry à part.

–– Hey Harry ! Tiens, prends ceci, conseilla–t–il. Un petit éventail de nos nouveautés. Si tu pouvais les essayer une fois à l'école et de préférences loin de ta préfète d'amie…

Harry glissa le paquet parmi ses affaires et une ou deux rainettes ombrageuses dans l'une de ses poches. Il pouvait les sentir gigoter et il espérait secrètement s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible, de peur qu'elles ne lui explosent dessus. C'est Ron qui s'approcha ensuite de Harry pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

–– Je crois que Maugrey parlait de Sturgis Podmore. Je n'ai pas bien vu le fond de ses pensées parce qu'il réfléchit très vite le vieux Fol–Œil. Mais il a dû se battre avec une autre personne que je ne connais pas contre des Mangemorts. Une femme assez jeune aux cheveux noirs. Ça ne te dit rien ?

Harry regarda Ron. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait et n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Autour d'eux tout le monde se préparait au départ. Dix minutes plus tard, l'attroupement déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes. Maugrey Fol–Œil était devant, suivis par Hermione, Ginny, Molly et Arthur. Puis venait Harry et Ron, accompagnés de Lupin et Mondingus. Elphias fermait la marche. Ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur, salué par Tom toujours aussi alerte. A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait que très peu de clients dans son pub. Et Tom avait pris soin de vérifier que ces quelques habitués ne puissent pas créer de problèmes pour l'Ordre. Le véhicule du Ministère n'était pas encore arrivé. Mondingus proposa alors de prendre un petit Firewhisky pour patienter mais il ne reçut pour toute réponse que le regard meurtrier d'Alastor Maugrey. Il ne chercha plus à proposer quoi que ce soit et se contenta de jouer avec quelque chose qui bougeait dans sa poche tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers Fol–Œil. Ce que ses poches contenaient ne devait probablement pas être bien légal. A moins qu'il n'ait reçu lui aussi des rainettes ombrageuses de Fred et George. Il se pencha vers Ginny et lui siffla quelques mots dans l'oreille. Sous son haleine fétide, Ginny grimaça.

–– Alors, jeune fille ! Tu t'es servi des graines d'_Aphroditius Lovia_ ?

–– Heu… je… non…

–– Ça vaut bien la peine que je me décarcasse si tu ne t'en sers même pas.

Ginny était de nouveau écarlate. Elle ne prit pas le risque de regarder dans la direction de Harry. Celui–ci sourit un peu. Si tout se déroulait sans anicroche, elle n'aurait plus besoin de ces graines dans une heure.

Après quelques minutes d'attente sous les protestations d'impatience de Maugrey, la voiture arriva. Le groupe monta avec empressement à l'intérieur.

–– Z'avez mis du temps, Alcibiade !

–– Désolé Mr Maugrey ! Je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt. Il y a beaucoup de complications au ministère et tout le monde est sous pression. Chacun suspecte son voisin et ça devient vraiment invivable. L'ambiance est devenue exécrable ! J'ai dû inventer une histoire abracadabrante pour obtenir l'autorisation de sortir plus tôt le véhicule.

–– Mouais. Encore les effets de cet infâme Voldemort !

Alcibiade fit une grimace inqualifiable. Il fallait pourtant qu'il s'habitue à entendre plus souvent ce nom. Surtout avec Maugrey qui n'était pas du genre à prendre des gants.

–– Conduis–nous à King 's Cross.

–– Bien Monsieur. C'est étonnant, je dois escorter une autre personne à King 's Cross, juste après vous. Une mission pour le Ministère…

–– Qui ? demanda Maugrey.

–– Je ne sais pas. On n'a rien voulut me dire. Top secret. Enfin, ça m'avait l'air d'être assez important alors je vous le dis.

–– Tu as bien fait, Alcibiade. Je n'aime pas que le Ministère fasse des mystères. Curieux que les aurors ne soient pas avertis.

Plus personne ne parla dans la voiture. Le déplacement se déroula sans encombre. Harry et Ginny étaient côtes à côtes et la jeune fille avait gardé le teint rosé. Cette réaction lui donnait bon espoir pour la suite des évènements dans le train. Arrivé à King 's Cross, le chauffeur prit rapidement congé du groupe ; on lui avait demandé de ne surtout pas être en retard.

–– Une fois que vous serez sur le Quai 9 ¾ vous devriez être en sécurité. Le ministère y a concentré une véritable armée d'agents de sécurité, expliqua alors Elphias Doge. Je crois même qu'il y en a un dans chaque wagon.

–– Je sens que ce sera vraiment une drôle d'année, répliqua Ron en faisant une grimace.

La gare, bien que pleine de voyageurs, ne montrait pas plus d'effervescence que les années précédentes. Harry se demanda s'il y avait des sorciers cachés qui surveillaient les allées et venues des passants. Peut–être y avait–il des aurors répartis sur les quais. Peut–être des métamorphomages se cachaient parmi ces inconnus qui déambulaient dans la station. Après tout, si Lord Voldemort voulait terroriser la population, s'il voulait instaurer un nouveau climat de terreur et enrayer le ministère maintenant que chacun savait qu'il était revenu, c'était le moment d'agir. Rien de tel qu'une attaque sur plusieurs centaines d'élèves qui se rassemblent avant d'être en sécurité à Poudlard. Plusieurs centaines de morts avec autant de familles détruites… Non, le ministère avait sans doute pris toutes les précautions nécessaires ! Si Voldemort devait frapper, ce serait à un moment plus inattendu. Harry tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il préféra penser que dans dix minutes il serait seul avec Ginny. Il ne laisserait pas Voldemort lui gâcher ce moment.

Le groupe approcha de la barrière située entre le quai 9 et 10. Un grand homme avec des cheveux clairsemés, vêtu d'un costume noir avec un pardessus sobre et muni d'un parapluie attendait à côté du passage vers la voie 9 ¾. Il regardait sa montre à intervalles réguliers. Il fallut attendre un bon moment qu'un groupe de touristes japonais daigne s'éloigner du quai pour pouvoir passer en toute discrétion. L'homme fit un discret signe de tête à Maugrey qui passa le premier pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger de l'autre côté. Puis il donna le signal pour que Ginny, Hermione et les parents Weasley passent à leur tour. Enfin vint le tour du deuxième groupe. Lupin passa le premier. Mondingus devait faire passer les adolescents avant lui mais il reconnut un auror avec qui il avait déjà eut quelques déboires judiciaires et il préféra ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps avant de passer sur le Quai 9 ¾, sous la désapprobation courroucée d'Elphias. C'était à présent au tour de Harry et de Ron qui plongèrent sur la barrière en même temps…

**Clang !**

Les deux chariots entrèrent en collision avec la barrière qui se déforma un peu sous le choc. Ron se prit une de ses valises en pleine figure tandis que Harry s'était écrasé l'estomac sur son chariot et en avait le souffle coupé. La cage d'Hedwige et celle de Coq roulèrent par terre dans un bruit assourdissant, les deux rapaces piaillant avec force, l'un de fureur l'autre d'étonnement amusé. Elphias et l'homme firent de grands yeux surpris ! La sorcière aida à ramasser les cages et paquets en vitesse afin de faire taire les oiseaux tandis que les passants les observaient d'un air sévère et hautain. L'homme au parapluie fit semblant de les sermonner, comme s'ils avaient été deux idiots qui avaient joué un jeu dangereux. Mais tous étaient surpris. C'était la deuxième fois que cela arrivait en 4 ans.

–– Nom d'un Scroutt à pétard ! Si j'attrape ce satané Dobby…

–– Je ne pense pas que ce soit Dobby, Ron !

–– Ah non ? Et qui d'autre serait capable de…

Ron fut soudain parcouru par un frisson de frayeur. L'homme et Elphias sortirent discrètement leurs baguettes et regardèrent tout autour d'eux, le teint blafard.

–– Tu crois que c'est _lui_ ? Tu crois qu'_il_ est là, pour nous, demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.

–– Non… c'est pas lui… Ma cicatrice me ferait mal… c'est…

Un chahut infernal pris place quelque part dans le grand hall de la gare. Des gens courraient comme des fous, bousculant sur leur passage un grand nombre de voyageurs. Ils courraient après quelqu'un mais on ne distinguait pas vraiment qui ils poursuivaient parmi tout ce monde.

– Un Mangemort ?

Harry distingua une silhouette fine qui courait à toute vitesse pour tenter d'échapper à ses agresseurs. On aurait dit une adolescente. Ron qui avait une vue perçante depuis son accident pu confirmer.

–– C'est une fille, blonde, ma foi fort jolie… Tu crois qu'elle a volé quelque chose ?

–– Attends mais c'est… mais c'est VICKY !!!

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se mit à courir lui aussi dans sa direction. Elphias n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher et Ron, écrasé sous sa malle ne pouvait pas bouger. Le sorcier de la barrière, lui, n'avait pas l'autorisation de quitter son poste et il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il tâta la barrière pour vérifier que le passage était bien fermé, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Apparemment le « champs horadien » de Victoria, le rayon d'action de toute annihilation de la magie s'était encore agrandi. Et il paraissait suffisamment puissant pour bloquer tout passage vers le quai 9 ¾.

Harry se précipitait à toute allure vers les troubles. Victoria, par sa jeunesse et sa petite taille parvenait à se glisser assez facilement entre les voyageurs qui attendaient leur train. Le groupe de sorciers qui la poursuivait avait beaucoup plus de mal à passer et nombreux étaient ceux qui trébuchaient sur des passants. Mais la jeune fille était totalement paniquée et ne savait pas quelle direction elle devait prendre. A la jonction de plusieurs galeries, d'escaliers et de quais, un autre groupe de cinq personnes se précipita sur elle. La seule solution qui lui restait était de fuire dans la direction de Harry. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle à toute vitesse.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle s'arrêta net. A la frayeur de son visage, Harry comprit qu'elle le prenait pour l'un de ses agresseurs et qu'elle se sentait à la fois cernée et trahie. Elle devait encore avoir à l'esprit l'agression de son frère Earvin. Le sorcier à la tête du premier groupe s'approchait dangereusement et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais Harry n'était pas loin non plus. Victoria fit un mouvement de recul en voyant s'approcher le jeune homme et elle sentit avec horreur une main se refermer sur son bras. Le sorcier venait de l'attraper. Mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, cette même main la relâcha. Harry avait foncé tel un bélier sur l'individu et tous les deux allèrent s'écraser sur le sol deux mètres plus loin.

Victoria complètement affolée reprit sa course. L'homme à terre avait le souffle coupé par le coup reçu en pleine poitrine. Les autres sorciers étaient déjà à la hauteur de Harry quand celui–ci, toujours affalé par terre, tendit le pied pour faire tomber l'un d'entre eux. La chance lui sourit car celui–ci trébucha. Il emporta avec lui son collègue dans un geste réflexe pour se rattraper et tous deux tombèrent lourdement, obstruant ainsi le passage. Les autres, emportés par leur élan, ne purent s'arrêter à temps et entrèrent en collision avec les hommes au sol.

Dans cette confusion générale, Harry se releva, marcha sur une main qui tentait de le saisir à la cheville et il pris la fuite sans demander son reste. Heureusement qu'il avait placé sa baguette dans l'étui que lui avait offert Hermione. Il aurait très bien pu la casser lors du choc violent qu'il venait de subir. Déjà du sang dégoulinait de ses narines et commençait à tacher ses vêtements. Pour ne pas changer, les verres de ses lunettes s'étaient de nouveau brisés. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il suive Victoria, il fallait qu'il la protège. Certes, il ne savait ni de qui, ni pourquoi et encore moins comment il ferait cela, sans la moindre magie, mais il devait le faire.

Victoria, à bout de souffle et en pleurs, failli se faire attraper par un sorcier isolé avant que celui–ci ne se fasse agresser par un chien sur la queue duquel il avait marché. Elle retraversa le grand hall dans la direction inverse, cédant à la panique et ne sachant plus où aller. Elle fut assez rapidement rejointe par Harry qui l'appela par son nom. Elle se retourna tout en courant mais elle se tordit la cheville et s'écroula par terre. Harry plongea sur elle. Ses poursuivants ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Victoria était complètement abattue. Harry la prit dans ses bras et, avec une force qu'il n'imaginait pas posséder, il la souleva et l'emmena en quelques secondes se cacher dans un photomaton où il tira le rideau pour rester hors de la vue des poursuivants. Quelques instants plus tard, le hall fut envahi par des sorciers qui se demandaient où ils étaient passés. Victoria voulut se débattre bien qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre énergie. Harry la serra contre lui.

–– Je suis avec toi, Vic. Ne bouges pas, ne dis rien, je vais te sortir de là…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait d'observer Harry avec un mélange de gratitude et d'incrédulité. Mais elle était trop lasse pour pouvoir dire un mot. Harry pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune fille battre la chamade. Mais l'heure n'était pas à mesurer les battements cardiaques de Victoria. Harry observait ce hall décidément trop encombré de sorciers. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient rester indéfiniment dans cet endroit exigu. Ils finiraient par se faire prendre.

Une vieille femme replète voulut utiliser la machine et s'offusqua de devoir attendre si longtemps. Elle allait commencer à faire un scandale sur le fait que les jeunes se croyaient tout permis et qu'il y avait d'autres endroits pour se bécoter quand Harry saisit l'opportunité qui se présentait. Un petit convoi postal composé de plusieurs chariots et tiré par un mini véhicule passa juste devant le photomaton et cacha quelques instants ses occupants de la vue des sorciers. Harry prit la jeune fille par la main et la tira vers le convoi. Ils se déplacèrent tous les deux le dos recourbés juste à côté des chariots. Ils parcoururent comme cela une trentaine de mètres. Mais le convoi s'arrêta net en plein milieu de la gare, loin de toute possibilité de sortie.

Harry et Victoria se déplacèrent lentement vers l'issue la plus proche, un tunnel qui passait sous des voies. Espérant se noyer dans la foule, le mieux était qu'ils ne se fissent pas remarquer. Ils se tenaient la main comme deux amoureux qui se promenaient dans la gare. Mais avec un nez en sang et des lunettes cassées, passer inaperçu devint un exercice bien difficile. Très vite ils furent repérés et à nouveau ils se mirent à courir vers le tunnel. Les deux adolescents dévalèrent des escalators à contre–sens, recevant insultes et protestations sur leur passage, et se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du souterrain. Mais leurs poursuivants étaient déjà à leurs trousses.

–– Continue, Vic, je m'occupe d'eux !

A la sortie du tunnel, Harry bouscula des voyageurs et poussa leur propre chariot rempli de lourdes valises vers les escaliers. Les traqueurs prirent de plein fouet cette pluie de valise et le résultat immédiat fut de les retenir à distance durant un temps raisonnable. Mais le bruit qui s'était produit avait éveillé l'attention de quelques autres sorciers. Combien y en avait–il donc dans cette gare ? Non, ce n'était pas des sorciers ! C'était des policiers moldus qui s'inquiétaient du désordre général qui s'était installé et pensaient certainement avoir affaire à des délinquants ou des pickpockets. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais ces agents ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué Victoria. Tant mieux car au moins elle serait sauve.

Harry prit une autre direction pour éloigner ses poursuivants de Vic. Mais les agents moldus étaient beaucoup mieux préparés à la course que des sorciers habitués au transplanage et Harry perdait déjà du terrain. Ce n'était pas grave. Le plus important était de laisser à Victoria suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle puisse fuir. Après tout, la police n'avait aucune charge contre lui, il n'avait commis aucun crime. En regardant derrière lui, Harry ne vit pas qu'il fonçait droit sur un distributeur de friandises. Il se le prit de plein fouet et roula sur sol, transi de douleur. Le distributeur se renversa et son contenu s'échappa. Les boules de gommes roulèrent comme des billes et tous les policiers firent des vols planés avant de se recevoir violemment au sol. Harry se releva avec difficulté. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas une côte brisée mais il n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre. De nombreuses ecchymoses parcourraient son corps. Il reprit la fuite et eut juste le temps de voir au loin Victoria se faire attraper par un sorcier qui la plaqua au sol.

Mais une grosse dame fut scandalisée de voir qu'un homme aussi mal habillé se jette comme un animal sur une innocente jeune fille en pleurs et elle se rua avec fureur sur le sorcier comme l'aurait fait un buffle et en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Elle lui envoya son sac en pleine figure et l'homme ne put se défendre contre l'assaut frénétique de cette inconnue. Victoria en profita pour se relever et poursuivit sa course avec beaucoup de peine. Elle ne savait plus où elle allait, elle était à bout de force. Sa robe avait été déchirée par l'agrippement du sorcier et elle chancelait presque sous le regard de passants médusés par un tel spectacle.

Harry tenta de la rejoindre mais déjà les agents de police se relevaient et d'autres sorciers accouraient dans sa direction. La seule possibilité de fuite était de traverser les voies. Déjà Victoria, dans sa fuite, s'était engouffrée sur un quai qui n'avait aucune autre issue que les lignes de chemins de fer. L'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait lui avait enlevé toute notion du temps, des espaces et surtout du danger. Elle s'était déjà engagée le long des voies ferrées, là où seuls les ouvriers du rail ont le droit de passer. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il regarda qu'aucun train n'arrivait et se précipita vers elle à travers tout. Des gens crièrent car des sorciers s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite et il y avait maintenant une dizaine de personnes qui couraient dangereusement sur les lignes de chemin de fer. Victoria n'avançait pratiquement plus, prête à s'effondrer, exténuée de fatigue.

Et Harry fut frappé d'horreur devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui… Un train… un train entrait en gare et il arrivait droit vers la jeune fille. Harry courut de plus belle, il donna toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Il ne se souciait plus de ses poursuivants. Le chauffeur du train semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. Harry courait toujours à s'en meurtrir les pieds sur les traverses en bois. Vic ne bougeait plus, paralysée par la fatigue, la peur mais aussi probablement par un sentiment fataliste. Harry s'approchait, il n'était plus loin. Le conducteur remarqua enfin que quelque chose se déroulait sur la voie mais il était déjà trop tard pour que le convoi puisse s'arrêter à temps. Victoria vacillait, le regard perdu devant elle. Harry n'était qu'à quelques mètres, hors d'haleine. Les crissements des freins métalliques résonnèrent dans toute la station en crachant des étincelles. Harry plongea.


	12. Mise au point

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je n'ai pas encore réglé définitivement mes problèmes d'informatique, mais il semble qu'il y ait une accalmie, ce qui me permet de publier malgré tout mon chapitre en temps et en heure.**

** Merci aux reviewers, si peu soient-ils, ils savent qu'ils reçoivent toujours une réponse de ma part.**

**Trêve de blabla: voici la suite...  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 – Mise au point**

Les deux corps furent projetés sur le côté au moment où le train passait sur la voie. La tête de Vic heurta violemment le sol et elle perdit aussitôt connaissance. Elle se mit alors à saigner abondamment au niveau du crâne. Harry qui avait fini sa course sur les gravas était complètement écorché de partout, notamment aux mains et aux genoux. Son jean s'était arraché au niveau des jambes et les manches de son pull étaient déchirées. Pour une fois qu'il portait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas ceux de son cousin, il les avait déjà ruinés. Contusionné de toute part, il se releva une nouvelle fois et se précipita sur Victoria.

–– Vicky !! Réponds–moi, Vicky !!

Mais la jeune fille ne répondait pas. Son front était à présent couvert de sang. Surtout ne pas paniquer !!! Le passage et l'arrêt du train avait au moins eu pour effet de les couper de tous leurs poursuivants mais pour un temps limité seulement. Il devait donc agir vite. Mais quoi faire ? Un quai désert se présentait de l'autre côté, ils pourraient fuir par cette issue, pour autant que Vic se réveille ou qu'il puisse la porter. Car il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser à cet endroit et dans cet état. Il l'avait aidé à s'échapper de ses traqueurs, ce n'était pas pour l'abandonner maintenant. Mais il n'aurait pas la force de la soutenir suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir à semer les autres qui ne tarderaient plus à les rejoindre. Soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Les rainettes ombrageuses s'étaient mises à bouger dans sa poche. Victoria étant inerte, le champ horadien avait donc probablement cessé. La magie était de retour.

Harry aurait souhaité lui jeter un sortilège de lévitation mais il finirait par rencontrer trop de moldus. Dans ce cas, il aurait vraiment accumulé trop de problèmes et il pouvait irrémédiablement dire adieu à Poudlard. Il fallait pourtant qu'il la porte. Il connaissait bien un sortilège d'allègement mais il ne s'appliquait guère aux êtres vivants, des effets secondaires dangereux étant redoutés. Un jour une certaine Elodie McAffee avait subi un tel sortilège à l'école et elle n'était revenue de l'infirmerie que deux semaines plus tard. Si seulement il connaissait un sort équivalent pour les sorciers…

Mais bien sûr ! L'onguent de Neville ! Harry sortit le flacon qu'il portait à la ceinture et il souffla de soulagement quand il constata qu'il n'était pas brisé. Il pris une pleine poignée de cette substance poisseuse et l'étendit sur le dos dévêtu de Victoria. Sa robe déchirée lui permettait d'y avoir facilement accès. Mais Harry constata avec horreur que Vicky commençait à s'envoler légèrement. Dans sa précipitation, il avait appliqué trop de produit sur le corps de la jeune fille évanouie !!! Neville l'avait pourtant bien prévenu dans sa lettre : « _N_'_en mets tout de même pas trop car tu pourrais te retrouver au plafond _» avait–il écrit dans sa lettre d'anniversaire. Tant pis, le poids de Harry compenserait bien cette soudaine légèreté.

Le jeune homme plaça Victoria sur son dos en serra très fort les membres de la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe dans les airs. Chargé de la sorte, il se sentit lui–même beaucoup plus léger. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille car le train s'était arrêté et déjà les premiers témoins –des mécaniciens moldus– venaient voir s'il y avait des victimes à déplorer. Harry estima qu'il avait suffisamment perdu de temps, et malgré les douleurs de son corps, il prit la poudre d'escampette avec son étrange colis humain. L'onguent était particulièrement réussi car Harry se sentait tellement léger qu'il pouvait se déplacer avec une extrême aisance et il acquit une vitesse de déplacement importante. En d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, il y aurait pris un certain plaisir, se sentant comme en exploration sur la Lune. Mais dans la situation actuelle, cette sensation ne lui procurait aucune joie.

Il rejoignit des entrepôts situés en bordure des voies ferrées et bifurqua vers une sortie de la gare réservée aux véhicules de chargement de marchandises. Conscient qu'il provoquait des regards étonnés sur son passage il décida de fuir le plus loin possible de King's Cross. Tant pis pour l'école, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'y rendre plus tard. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr que le Poudlard Express ne soit pas lui–même magique et qu'il ait pu vraiment partir à cause du champs horadien.

Harry courut vers une entrée de métro. Dans sa course, il pouvait sentir la tête de Victoria tout contre son épaule et son sang lui couler dans le cou.

–– Tiens bon, Vic, dit–il comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

Il continua de parcourir sans réfléchir les galeries du métro londonien. Il prendrait la première rame qui se présenterait à lui pour fuir le plus loin possible. Perdu dans un dédale de souterrains, Harry se retrouva devant une petite porte dérobée. Il s'arrêta, regarda que personne ne le voyait, qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance puis il sortit sa baguette redevenue opérationnelle.

–– _Alohomora_ !

Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'engouffra aussitôt, la baguette levée dans le cas improbable où il devrait s'en servir. Le local était destiné aux ouvriers de la maintenance des lignes. Il ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Ça et là étaient entassés pelle–mêles des cartons, des chaises, une ou deux tables, des câbles, des tuyaux et quelques outils. Quelques affiches illustrant des plages de l'une ou l'autre île paradisiaque tapissaient les murs gris de la pièce, et un calendrier montrant une jeune femme en tenue d'Eve était disposée bien en évidence entre les notifications de service. Quelques journaux jonchaient le sol poussiéreux, accompagnés de prospectus annonçant la sortie prochaine de la version cinéma de « Mimi Cracra », un personnage d'animation.

Harry alluma la lumière, ferma la porte, ainsi que le verrou moldu, jeta un sortilège pour la bloquer magiquement puis posa délicatement Victoria au–dessus des cartons. Ils ne pourraient pas rester là indéfiniment mais avec un peu de chance, les traqueurs ne les trouveraient pas. Ensuite il s'occupa de terminer d'entraver l'ouverture de la porte par une table et des chaises savamment entassées puis il revint vers la jeune fille.

Celle–ci voletait légèrement dans l'air et continuait à perdre du sang. Harry tenta de la maintenir contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle heurte les murs dans un mouvement de dérive. La tâche réalisée, il déchira complètement ce qui restait de sa manche pour lui faire un pansement sommaire. Il prenait pleinement conscience que les sorts de soins étaient plus que nécessaires et il songea que Ginny avait raison. Il fallait impérativement inclure cette matière dans les futurs cours de l'AD. Malheureusement, même s'il en avait connus quelques–uns, tous ces sorts auraient été probablement inefficaces sur Vic. Harry ne savait que faire pour lui venir efficacement en aide. Soudain, il sentit le poids de la jeune fille s'appesantir de plus en plus contre son corps. Les grenouilles cessèrent progressivement de bouger dans sa poche. Vic se réveillait.

Harry reposa le corps fragile contre les cartons qui contenaient de la mousse d'isolation synthétique. Il espérait ainsi que Victoria ait au moins un peu de confort. Celle–ci commença à bouger, elle porta une de ses mains sur sa plaie et ouvrit les yeux.

–– Harry ?

–– Ne bouge pas Victoria. Laisse–moi épancher ton sang.

Harry continua le pansement qu'il avait commencé à confectionner avec maladresse.

–– Où sommes–nous ?

–– Dans un local souterrain à côté du métro. Nous sommes cachés ici pour le moment.

–– Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ?

–– Tu as failli te faire percuter par un train. J'ai plongé pour te pousser et tu as perdu connaissance.

Victoria grimaça de douleur et posa ses deux mains sur son front maculé de sang. Puis elle sembla se souvenir de tout et elle fondit soudainement en larmes, se jetant littéralement dans les bras de Harry. Elle le serra avec tellement de force que Harry avait du mal à respirer. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et des flots de larmes perlaient sur son beau visage et détrempaient le pull du jeune homme. Elle était en proie à une véritable crise et ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher. Harry était décontenancé face à une telle détresse, il en avait presque envie de pleurer aussi, tellement le désespoir de la jeune fille l'envahit. Il n'avait aucune idée du comportement à adopter ni de la suite des opérations à mener. Une fois de plus, il s'était placé dans une situation vraiment délicate, sans chercher à réfléchir. Mais le désarroi de Victoria à ce moment lui importait plus que tout le reste.

Il frotta sa main plusieurs fois dans son dos, comme pour la réchauffer, dans un signe de compassion et de tendresse. Puis il posa la main dans ses cheveux maculés de sang et la caressa machinalement. Curieusement il aimait ce contact délicat de la chevelure fine entre ses doigts. Son odeur avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. C'était une sensation étrange. Cette fille rayonnait quelque chose, elle semblait avoir en elle le secret du bonheur et pourtant elle était là accablée par un chagrin infini et ce paradoxe touchait Harry au plus profond de lui. Après avoir déversé pendant un long moment toute sa peine à travers ses pleurs, elle tenta de prononcer quelques mots. Ses sanglots rendaient l'exercice difficile.

–– M… Mer…ci… Har… Harry.

–– Je serai toujours là pour toi, Victoria.

–– Tu n.. Tu n'es… Tu n'es pas av… avec eux, n'est–ce… n'est–ce pas ?

–– Non Victoria. Je suis avec toi. Je ne sais pas très bien qui te voulait du mal mais je te promets de te protéger du mieux que je pourrais.

En disant cela il se rendit compte que malgré sa sincérité, il lui mentait involontairement. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, tous ces sorciers ne pouvaient être que des gens du ministère et certainement pas des hommes de Voldemort. Que venait–il de commettre ? C'était probablement elle la mission secrète annoncée par Alcibiade. Ils transféraient probablement Vicky vers Azkaban !! Et bien qu'il s'opposait à cette décision ministérielle, il se rendait compte qu'il venait de lutter contre le Ministère lui–même. Mais en réalité, il s'en voulait surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il tiendrait sa promesse. Comment protéger Vic ? Elle ne pourrait jamais venir à Poudlard. Et lui ne pouvait abandonner l'école maintenant que Voldemort était de retour. Il devait apprendre à lutter contre lui et Poudlard l'aiderait à le faire. A moins qu'il ne soit renvoyé mais il en doutait beaucoup tant que Dumbledore en serait le directeur.

Pourquoi Hermione n'était pas là ? Elle trouverait bien une solution, elle. Alors qu'il se laissait gagner progressivement par un sentiment de panique, il sentit alors que Victoria vacillait un peu.

–– Reposes–toi sur cette mousse, Victoria. Mais il faudrait te conduire à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tu n'aies pas de lésions plus sévères.

–– N… non. Je ne… Je ne veux pas sortir… Je ne veux… p.. pas te quitter.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur des chaises l'une en face de l'autre. Harry tenait les mains de Victoria qui continuait de trembler. Des larmes coulaient toujours de ses merveilleux yeux clairs. Harry était confus. Cette réponse n'était pas celle qu'il souhaitait et pourtant elle lui fit plaisir.

–– Tu es faible, Vic. Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici. Tu as besoin de soins.

–– Je veux… rester avec toi…

–– Nous attendrons encore un peu, puis je chercherai un moyen pour aller discrètement à l'hôpital.

Harry songea que l'Ordre du Phénix avait ses entrées à Ste–Mangouste. Puis il pesta contre lui–même. Victoria ne serrait jamais acceptée à Ste–Mangouste. Son champ horadien tuerait la moitié des patients, comme il avait réouvert la blessure de Mr Weasley. Il fallait un hôpital moldu. Mais les agents du ministère seraient probablement là à les attendre. Cette situation était vraiment difficile. Victoria avait à présent cessé de pleurer mais elle conservait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle le fixait intensément. Au visage inquiet de son sauveur, elle comprit assez vite qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Alors elle se redressa, retira ses mains de celles de Harry et lui parla avec une pointe de peur et de déception dans sa voix. Celle–ci était toujours déformée par sa peine mais elle n'était plus interrompue par les sanglots.

–– Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir à Privet Drive. Qu'est–il arrivé à mon frère ?

–– Personne ne t'a rien dit ?

–– Je me suis réveillé dans une maison à la campagne, isolée de toute autre habitation. Il y avait plein de monde avec moi. J'étais comme chez moi, libre de mes mouvements. Ils prétendaient être à mon service, prêt à céder au moindre de mes caprices mais personne ne voulait que je sorte ou que je pose de questions. Et personne ne m'a donné la moindre explication. Seul un vieux fou qui portait des vêtements étranges est venu quelques fois. Il m'a dit que mon frère était en bonne santé mais que je ne pouvais plus voir ma famille pour l'instant. Il a dit qu'il me protègerait. Il m'a parlé de choses complètement folles, irréelles. Que je représentais un danger pour un tas de personnes. Que c'était pour cela qu'on me cachait. Il pensait sans doute que je croirais ses discours fallacieux ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ces gens m'en veulent, je n'ai rien fait !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était confus. Le vieux fou était sûrement Dumbledore. Et il avait choisi de lui expliquer la vérité, au moins jusqu'à un certain point.

–– Pourquoi m'en veut–on de la sorte ? Pourquoi ai–je été kidnappée ? Où m'emmenait–on ? Pourquoi a–t–on voulu tuer mon frère ?

–– …

–– Et dis–moi surtout pourquoi j'ai cette horrible impression que tu es mêlé à tout cela ?

Harry fut comme foudroyé par cette réplique pleine de reproches. Il n'osait affronter son regard et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il fallait l'avouer, tout ce qui lui arrivait était indirectement de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été le « survivant », jamais Victoria n'aurait été inquiétée. Pouvait–il lui expliquer qu'il était sorcier ? Que lui avait raconté exactement Dumbledore ? S'il lui disait la vérité, elle le prendrait plus que certainement pour un fou… Harry se leva et se mit à marcher en rond. Il évitait toujours de croiser ses yeux avec ceux de la fille.

–– C'est vrai… je suis… mêlé à cette histoire. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des problèmes à cause de moi…

–– Alors c'est vraiment toi qui as blessé mon frère ? demanda–t–elle avec la crainte d'entendre la réponse.

–– Non ! Non, surtout ne crois pas cela. Je te promets que je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quiconque. Comme jamais je ne te ferai de mal.

Il s'accroupit devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur, le regard suppliant. Il lui reprit une main mais elle s'en détacha. Qu'elle le croit coupable d'un tel acte le touchait plus que le simple sentiment d'injustice. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il fut un assassin ou un fou. Son jugement lui était étrangement important.

–– Alors qui a fait ça et pourquoi ? Je veux comprendre, Harry !

–– Ceux qui ont agressé ton frère, c'était moi qu'ils voulaient…

Victoria fit de grands yeux ronds.

–– Toi ? Et pourquoi ? Tu as fait quelques chose de mal ?

–– Non, je… c'est compliqué. J'ai peur que tu ne me croies pas.

–– Harry, des gens sont venus armés de mitraillettes et de gaz soporifiques en plein milieu de la rue… On abat mon frère sans raison… Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Alors je t'en supplie, raconte moi tout ce que tu sais.

–– D'accord, Victoria. Ceux qui ont agressé ton frère étaient venus pour moi et ils se sont trompés de cible. Earvin me ressemblait un peu et dans le noir… Enfin, ils l'ont abattu parce qu'ils se sont rendus compte de leur erreur et qu'il devenait gênant. Les personnes équipées de gaz sont venues pour me protéger…

–– Mais que te voulaient–ils ? Et que viens–je faire dans tout cela ? Pourquoi m'a–t–on kidnappée ? Je n'y comprends rien…

–– Pour répondre à cela il faut que je t'explique certaines choses… Mais j'ai peur que tu me prennes pour un fou…

Victoria le regardait avec intérêt. Ses yeux traduisaient l'incompréhension mais elle savait qu'il détenait la vérité et elle voulait la connaître à son tour. Sa plaie avait cessé de saigner, sous la pression du pansement sommaire et son visage avait quelque peu gonflé. De belles ecchymoses parcouraient son visage mais n'enlevaient absolument rien à sa beauté naturelle.

–– Alors voilà. Ce que je vais te dire, c'est un secret lourd à garder…

Il marqua une brève pause. Il cherchait ses mots. Comment lui révéler qu'il était sorcier sans qu'elle ne pense qu'il se moque d'elle ?

–– Je ne suis pas un garçon tout à fait normal… Je suis même très différent des autres pour tout te dire ! Et toi… tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de fille ordinaire non plus. Et, en fait, tu es même plutôt exceptionnelle.

Victoria fronçait les sourcils et le regardait avec méfiance. S'il s'agissait d'un compliment ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Harry ne trouvait pas d'arguments convaincants pour appuyer son discours. Il ne pourrait jamais lui prouver qu'il pratiquait la magie, sa baguette étant totalement inutile en sa présence. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

–– Écoute, je… Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à expliquer… Promets moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout… Et…

**Blang Blang !**

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette sous les yeux interrogateurs de Victoria. Son geste était évidemment inutile étant donné l'annihilation de la magie, mais c'était un réflexe que conservait Harry depuis le retour du Lord noir.

**Blang Blang !**

–– Harry, ouvre cette porte, c'est moi ! C'est Ron !

Harry reconnut sa voix et souffla de soulagement. Victoria fronça à nouveau les sourcils et l'inquiétude s'installa à nouveau sur les traits de son visage meurtri.

–– Ron ? Qu'est–ce que fais là ? Tu es seul ?

–– Oui et dépêche–toi de me faire entrer, je passe pas inaperçu avec deux chouettes complètement folles autour de moi.

–– C'est bon, Vicky. C'est un ami, il est avec nous.

Vicky se replia au fond de la pièce, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle était de toute façon piégée. Mais ce Harry, bien qu'étrange s'était montré particulièrement aimable avec elle, pour ne pas dire aimant. Harry enleva les chaises et la table de devant la porte et décrocha le verrou. Ron entra précipitamment en tirant avec lui les deux chariots qui portaient leurs affaires.

–– Ferme vite, je crois qu'ils ne tarderont pas à… Waouw !

Ron s'arrêta net, la bouche grande ouverte. Il observait Victoria qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle était si belle qu'il en avait eut la chique coupé. Victoria se rendit soudain compte que sa robe déchirée laissait entrevoir le lobe d'un de ses seins magnifiquement bien dessinés. Elle rougit et plaça les mains devant. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa vertu était à ce point exposée et Harry n'avait semble–t–il rien remarqué, dans la compassion qu'il lui avait porté.

–– Je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi tu hésitais avec ma sœur…

–– Tais–toi et viens m'aider à rentrer les chariots.

Ron reçut une tape dans le dos qui le ramena à la réalité. Ils entrèrent tous les deux les valises et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

–– Comment as–tu fait pour me retrouver ?

–– Hé hé, mais l'ami Ron est plus malin qu'on ne le pense, qu'est–ce que tu crois !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Victoria qui observait les deux garçons sans bouger, se cachant derrière des cartons pour ne pas dévoiler ses dessous intimes.

–– Elphias est partie sur tes traces mais je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles. Elle m'a ordonné de rester à côté du passage vers le quai 9 ¾, sous la protection de ce type au parapluie. Tu penses bien que j'allais pas rester là à t'attendre quand j'ai vu tout ce qui se passait. Le type au parapluie était tout perdu, focalisé par la barrière qui s'était fermée. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est rendu compte que je suis parti sans lui.

–– Oui mais ça me dit toujours pas comment tu nous as retrouvé aussi facilement !

–– Ah mais, tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça, sans surveillance alors que Vol… que l'autre est de retour ? Mais plutôt que de courir sans savoir où tu allais, comme le faisaient ces imbéciles du ministère, et risquer de te perdre de vue, surtout que moi j'avais deux lourds chariots à tirer, j'ai trouvé une solution : un espion ! J'ai ouvert la cage de Coq et je lui ai demandé de te suivre. C'est lui qui m'a ensuite indiqué où tu te trouvais. J'ai préféré prendre avec moi nos deux chariots parce que ça ferait mauvais genre si un moldu ouvrait nos valises pour voir à qui ils appartiennent… Avec ce qu'il y a dedans…

Coq était tout heureux d'avoir accompli une mission importante et voletait tout joyeusement dans la petite pièce en hululant frénétiquement sous les yeux éberlués de Victoria qui ne disait mot.

–– Tais–toi Coq, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Il sauta pour l'attraper en plein vol et Vic sembla scandalisée mais n'osa rien dire. Ron qui reposa ses yeux sur elle remarqua son air outré. Il semblait lui aussi comme envoûté par la jeune fille.

–– Alors c'est toi, Victoria. Harry ne mentait pas, tu es très belle. Oups (il se demandait si c'était lui qui avait parlé). Heu… tu veux le caresser ? Il s'appelle Coq. C'est un hibou minuscule mais il arrive quand même à transporter le courrier et… heu…

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il parlait à une moldue qui n'y connaissait rien en matière de poste sorcière.

–– Tu… tu es l'ami de Harry qui envoie du courrier avec des hiboux ?

–– Heu… oui, enfin… je remplis ces deux conditions en tout cas.

Il tendit Coq à Victoria qui le saisit dans ses 2 mains. Elle remarqua au passage les cicatrices étranges que le grand roux portait au dos de ses mains. Un instant désorientée, Victoria préféra ne rien dire et se concentrer sur le volatile. Coq semblait fier de faire l'objet de tant d'attention et se sentit très vite à l'aise entre les doigts et les caresses de la jeune fille. Il arrêta de hululer pour profiter au mieux des cajoleries qu'elle lui procurait. Un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'adolescente et Ron en fut tout retourné. Surtout lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau les formes sensuelles de la jeune fille. Puis il se retourna, gêné et rougissant, sur Harry qui réfléchissait à la situation.

–– Au fait, Dumbledore n'avait pas dit que les créatures magiques avaient peur du syndrome des draps russes ? Enfin Coq est un cas particulier, il est un peu bizarre, mais quand même…

–– Manifestement les hiboux et les chouettes ne sont pas des créatures magiques. Je suppose que les moldus ne s'aperçoivent pas que se sont des animaux dotés d'une grande intelligence. Et ils ne reçoivent pas leur affection en retour.

Maintenant que Ron le faisait remarquer, c'est vrai que le hibou de Neville n'avait pas été effrayé non plus par la présence de Vic le soir où il avait apporté l'onguent. Mais Harry pensait aux paroles que Ron avait dites concernant les chariots.

–– Dumbledore ? Moldus ? Créatures magiques ?

Victoria se redressa, avec une frayeur dans les yeux.

–– Les gens qui me retenaient prisonnière employaient ces mots là aussi… Qui êtes–vous tous les deux ?

–– Elle ne sait rien sur nous ? s'étonna Ron.

–– Non, Ron, dit Harry avec un soupir malheureux. Nous allons tout t'expliquer, Victoria. Mais plus que des paroles, tu pourras voir par toi–même ce que nous sommes vraiment, Ron et moi, comme tous ces gens qui te retenaient prisonnière. Je vais te montrer certaines choses que nous sommes sensés garder secrètes.

Pour lui expliquer qu'il était sorcier, il pourrait compter sur le contenu de ses valises. Il pourrait lui montrer ses livres de cours. Et peut–être sa cape d'invisibilité montrerait une certaine transparence. Elle verrait ses robes de sorcier et elle constaterait elle–même que son balai n'était pas fait pour le ménage. Il lui montrerait sa baguette et peut–être parviendrait–il à faire des étincelles. Si l'émotion contrôlait les effets du syndrome, peut–être que cette révélation lui donnerait un choc qui permettrait de pratiquer un sort simple. Elle serait bien forcée de le croire.

En ouvrant une de ses valises, Harry tomba sur les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre que lui avait envoyé Hagrid pour son anniversaire.

–– Hé, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais de la Bièraubeurre !

–– Je les avais complètement oubliées.

–– Et si on ouvrait une bouteille ? Ça pourrait détendre l'atmosphère !

Sur le moment, Harry se demanda si Ron était stupide ou s'il le faisait exprès dans une manière maladroite pour séduire Victoria –chose qu'il apprécia très moyennement, du reste. Mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas tord. L'effet de bien–être qu'apportait la boisson pouvait contribuer à la mettre en confiance et à l'aider à croire en la magie. Harry se demandait tout de même si la Bièraubeurre contenait des substances magiques qui serait altérées par Victoria.

–– Tu crois qu'elle aura le même goût ?

–– On n'a qu'à essayer, on saura. Et puis ça fera du poids en moins à porter, parce que je t'assure que pour venir jusqu'ici avec deux chariots ultra chargés comme ceux–là, c'était pas la joie !

Harry décapsula une bouteille et la tendit à Ron. Celui–ci ne se fit pas prier pour y goûter derechef.

–– Hmmm. Elle n'est pas à la température idéale mais c'est bien de la Bièraubeurre, y a pas de doute là dessus !

Harry en tendit une à Vic qui refusa dans un premier temps. Mais sur l'insistance des garçons et voyant que Ron avait déjà vidé la moitié de sa bouteille, elle accepta un peu à contre–cœur. Harry décapsula sa bouteille, et bien qu'il n'eut pas soif, il but une bonne gorgée pour bien montrer à Vicky qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poison.

La jeune fille porta le goulot vers son nez avec méfiance, pour apprécier l'odeur du breuvage. Cette information sembla apparemment lui plaire car elle se risqua d'y goûter. Harry ne s'était pas trompé, la sensation de chaleur qui gagna la jeune fille fut très agréable à observer. Son visage s'illumina, comme si elle avait oublié toute sa peine et tous ses doutes.

–– C'est merveilleux ! Qu'est–ce que c'est ?

–– De la Bièraubeurre ! C'est une boisson que nous seuls produisons, expliqua fièrement Ron.

–– Vous ?

–– Les gens comme nous, ceux de notre monde.

Harry sortit une robe, son éclair de feu et un grimoire et les lui présenta.

–– Notre monde magique ! Nous sommes des sorciers, Victoria !

Victoria avala de travers et lâcha Coq qui se remit à s'envoler tandis que Ron essayait à nouveau de l'attraper. Hedwige se mit à hululer de protestation pour indiquer au jeune hibou que son comportement était indigne de son espèce. Harry se rua sur son amie pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Mais celle–ci recula.

–– Nous ne plaisantons pas Vic. Nous sommes vraiment des sorciers et nous possédons des capacités à faire de la magie. Tu l'as vu par toi–même, nous communiquons avec des hiboux. Nous portons des robes de sorciers comme celle–ci. Nous étudions la magie dans des grimoires comme celui–ci… Et nous volons sur des balais…

Victoria ne disait plus rien et le regardait complètement effaré. Manifestement, ses paroles donnaient un sens à celles de Dumbledore.

–– Oui, Victoria, nous sommes sorciers, reprit Ron qui avait enfin réussi à attraper Coq. Mais ne nous regarde pas comme ça, nous ne sommes pas des monstres ou des types bizarres. J'aurais même tendance à dire que ce sont les moldus les gens bizarres, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr.

–– Vous… vous êtes aussi fou que… je ne peux pas croire à…

Victoria hésitait. Ses yeux voyaient ces objets, ces faits ; ses souvenirs de Dumbledore correspondaient avec les tenues de sorciers que lui présentait Harry, mais sa raison refusait d'y croire. Pourtant ils avaient l'air tellement sincères, et ce jeune homme aux yeux verts paraissait tellement navré… Et cette boisson étrange, elle n'avait pourtant rien d'ordinaire, elle était si délicieuse… Non elle devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. La magie ça n'existe pas !

Soudain, Harry sentit bouger quelque chose dans sa poche. Il y plongea la main et en sortit une rainette ombrageuse qui lui sauta de la main et partit se cacher dans l'enchevêtrement des chaises entassées. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Vicky était bien éveillée pourtant la magie semblait revenir. L'émotion ! L'émotion avait fait disparaître les effets du syndrome, pour un moment du moins. Une lueur de victoire brilla dans les yeux de Harry et il sortit sa baguette avec une vitesse fulgurante, l'onguent de Neville qu'il avait sur les mains faisait encore effet. Victoria le regarda avec crainte et elle eut un petit cri quand elle se sentit décoller de quelques centimètres. Harry eut un sourire.

–– Ne t'inquiète pas Vic ! C'est un onguent magique qui m'a permis de te ramener jusqu'ici. Il te rend beaucoup plus légère mais je crois que j'en ai mis un peu de trop. _Orchideus !_

Il fit apparaître un magnifique bouquet de fleur qu'il offrit à une Victoria toute éblouie et époustouflée.

–– _Multiflora !_

Ron ne se contentait pas d'observer et lui aussi avait l'intention d'impressionner la belle Vic. Une multitude de fleurs de toutes les couleurs se mit à pousser sur les cartons qu'il avait pointés de sa baguette.

–– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais ce genre de sortilège…

–– Hum… heu… Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé, reprit Ron sur un air qui se voulait innocent. Il ne put s'empêcher de rosir un peu.

–– _Rosapetalum Pluvia !_

Une pluie de pétales de rose s'abattit sur la pièce et l'embauma de senteur printanière, ce qui ravit Victoria complètement conquise et arborant un sourire encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser de son état de lévitation. Et les roses semblaient la ravir. Harry lança un sourire narquois à son rival. Mais celui–ci ne se laissa pas perturbé pour autant. Il pointa sa baguette sur Vic.

–– _Plaga Cura _

La blessure de Victoria disparut et celle–ci fut vraiment émerveillée par les talents des deux sorciers. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne savait quoi dire, tâtant l'endroit qui l'avait tant fait saigner. Une flamme de joie brillait à présent dans ses yeux. Ce sort eut le don d'exaspérer Harry sans qu'il ne put expliquer exactement pourquoi.

–– Dis donc, toi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit non plus que tu connaissais des sorts de soins ! Tu me caches encore beaucoup de choses comme ça ?

–– C'est Ginny qui me l'a appris au Terrier. Tu sais, Ginny, une jolie petite rousse qui se trouve être ma sœur et que tu sembles avoir un peu oublié…

–– De quoi ?

Comment Ron pouvait–il dire cela devant Vic ? C'était vraiment un coup bas de sa part. Et lui qui pensait que Ron était son ami. Mais devant Vic il savait se montrer arrogant, le bougre. Lui qui ne manifestait pourtant aucun intérêt pour les moldus, il était à présent tout fier de montrer de quoi il était capable. Si c'était le ton qu'il prenait, lui non plus ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Que dirait Vic quand elle verrait ses vilaines cicatrices ? Et comment réagirait–il au doux nom de Hermione ?

–– Tu peux parler toi !

Harry s'apprêtait à lui sortir une réplique cinglante mais il fut empêcher par Vicky.

–– Alors vous êtes vraiment des sorciers ? C'est… c'est incroyable !

–– Et oui, dit Ron en bombant le torse tellement fort qu'il aurait pu rendre son propre frère Percy jaloux, ce que ne manquerait pas de faire remarquer Harry légèrement courroucé.

–– Mais ces gens qui ont agressé mon frère, ceux qui m'ont kidnappée… Ils étaient aussi des sorciers ?

–– Pas tous, reprit Harry qui oublia aussitôt le début de querelle engagée avec Ron. C'est un peu compliqué. Nous allons t'expliquer cela plus en détail.

Ron et lui s'assirent sur les mousses synthétiques, écrasant quelque peu les fleurs multicolores.

–– Vois–tu, Vicky, comme dans toute communauté, il existe parmi nous des personnages effroyables et sans scrupules. Le pire que nous connaissions dans le monde des sorciers se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

Ron frissonna mais tenta bien de cacher sa faiblesse devant la jeune fille. Harry et lui commencèrent alors à lui expliquer brièvement son histoire. Celle tristement célèbre de sa cicatrice. Celle de la terreur du seigneur noir et de sa chute. Ils lui racontèrent alors que depuis ce Lord Ténébreux était revenu et que lui, Harry, représentait sa cible principale. Et que c'est là qu'elle intervenait dans l'histoire. Elle qui possédait un étrange pouvoir, celui de briser toute magie.

–– Tu possèdes cette incroyable faculté d'annihiler toute forme de magie. Il arrive parfois que ce pouvoir se réduise, comme c'est le cas maintenant, mais on pense que cet état deviendra durable et plus puissant avec le temps.

–– Tu deviens donc une menace pour nous, sorciers, dit Ron avec une certaine déception, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait jamais envisager un avenir avec elle.

–– Voire une arme ! Ce qui explique ta présence à Privet Drive. Voldemort s'est servi de la promotion de ton père pour pouvoir m'atteindre. Il a voulu me priver de magie pour m'empêcher de me défendre. Et il a failli réussir.

–– Je suis tellement désolée, dit–elle avec consternation. Je ne savais pas que je te mettais en danger…

–– Ne sois pas désolée, Vic. Tu n'y peux rien et nous non plus. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je peux pour te protéger de tous ceux qui veulent se servir de toi.

Vicky sourit légèrement. Ron le regarda avec une certaine pointe de jalousie.

–– Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment été kidnappée. Tes parents ont été mis au courant, d'après ce que je sais. Les sorciers t'ont écarté de ton frère parce que les soins qui l'ont sauvé sont magiques et que ta présence pouvait le tuer dans l'immédiat. Et tu as été isolée pour qu'on puisse te protéger contre Voldemort.

–– Et pour que tu ne puisses pas poser de problèmes au monde sorcier…

–– Nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais nous croyons qu'ils veulent t'isoler dans un endroit loin de toute forme de magie.

–– Dans une prison en fait ! Mais nous nous opposons formellement à ça ! Nous nous battrons s'il le faut mais nous les empêcherons de te faire ça, reprit alors Ron pour bien montrer que lui aussi s'inquiétait de son sort.

Vicky ne disait plus rien. La flamme de joie qui avait un instant brillé dans ses yeux s'était éteinte.

–– Je comprends maintenant… Ils avaient tort à Little Whinging. Tu n'es pas un délinquant ou un fou. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux formidables !

Ron rosit à nouveau, tout content de recevoir un tel compliment.

–– Mais je suis dangereuse autant pour vous que pour mon frère. Il aurait mieux valu que je n'existe pas ! Je suis une vraie malédiction !

–– Ne dis pas ça, Vic ! Tu es une fille merveilleuse. Ce n'est pas juste ce qui t'arrive. Mais tu n'es pas une malédiction, sinon je t'aurais laissé en face de ce train. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera maintenant mais sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Avec ou sans ce syndrome.

Vicky eut un sourire triste et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Elle lui prit la main, pour lui dire merci. Ron ne réagit pas face à ce geste de tendresse, il regardait la porte, l'oreille attentive.

–– Chuuuut ! dit–il soudain. Je crois bien que nous avons de la visite ! Je les entends penser jusqu'ici… Ils… Ils nous ont retrouvés !


	13. La croisée des chemins

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une excellente année 2007, pleine de joie et de fics HP.**

**Voici, comme tous les mercredi, la suite du syndrome d'Horadus.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 – La croisée des chemins**

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers la porte, les baguettes prêtes à servir. Ils ne savaient cependant pas trop ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas affronter des gens du ministère ! D'autant plus qu'aucun des deux n'avait trouvé de meilleure solution pour Vic que celle de l'envoyer à Azkaban. En cas de négociation, ils n'avaient absolument aucune alternative à proposer.

–– C'est précisément pour éviter ce genre de choses que nous n'avions prévenu qu'un minimum de personne, déclara une première voix derrière la porte. Voyez–vous, il se fait que les projets du Ministère ont une fâcheuse propension à être sabotés par des gens de votre entourage, Professeur. Elèves y compris !

–– C'est la voix de Percy, siffla Ron avec dégoût. Celui–là il m'écœurera toujours.

–– Vous auriez dû en avertir L'Ordre, Mr Weasley ! Vous savez pourtant que nous n'agissons pas contre le ministère. Et ce genre de directive pourrait avoir des conséquences vraiment capitales pour notre communauté… Nous aurions pu vous servir de garde–fou et, surtout, vous aider à organiser tout cela.

–– L'autre voix, c'est celle de Dumbledore, souffla Harry à son ami.

Les deux garçons baissèrent leurs baguettes à mi–hauteur. Ils soufflaient un peu. Puisque Dumbledore était présent, cela signifiait qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir défendre leur position à coups de sortilèges. Mais la présence de Percy ne promettait rien de bon. Victoria observait les deux amis avec attention. Elle espérait ainsi déceler le moindre signe pouvant lui enlever ce sentiment de panique qui montait soudain en elle. Mais les visages crispés des deux acolytes ne la rassuraient guère.

–– C'était au ministère à s'en charger ! Et Mr Fudge m'a demandé de vous rappeler que vous n'avez absolument aucune revendication à nous faire. Le seul pouvoir décisionnel dans ce pays reste et restera toujours le Ministère, qui n'a d'ailleurs aucun compte à vous rendre !

–– Mais nous n'en demandons nullement, Mr Weasley. Cependant, vous direz à Cornélius qu'il serait dommage, voire idiot, de se priver de la force d'action que nous représentons. Nous sommes du même côté, je vous le rappelle, et je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de préciser qui est notre ennemi commun, bien qu'il ne vous soit apparu que très tardivement. C'est seulement en nous unissant que nous y viendrons à bout.

–– Vous avez toujours les discours adaptés à la situation, Professeur. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous vous laisserons agir comme bon vous semble. A vous entendre, le Ministère serait incapable de gérer la crise sans votre Ordre. Mais je vous rappelle que l'opération se déroulait sans problème avant que ces deux fanfarons ne viennent tout perturber.

–– La jeune fille a réussi à échapper à votre vigilance sans l'aide de ces fanfarons, Mr Weasley.

–– Mais nous aurions pu l'attraper facilement si ces deux écervelés n'étaient pas intervenus.

–– Des dizaines d'agents chevronnés stoppés par deux adolescents ! J'ai connu un temps où les employés du ministère étaient bien plus adroits ! A moins que mes élèves ne soient particulièrement doués, ce dont je ne doute pas ! Et je comprendrai dans ce cas beaucoup mieux pourquoi Cornélius ait craint un moment que j'en fasse une armée… Quoi qu'il en soit, était–il vraiment nécessaire que la jeune fille prenne le train ?

–– Vous savez comme moi que la magie est annihilée en sa présence, Professeur. Comment voulez–vous faire autrement pour la conduire jusque là ?

–– J'entends bien, Mr Weasley, mais je me demandais s'il était vraiment nécessaire que ce transfert s'effectue à King's Cross justement le jour de la rentrée académique…

–– C'est une évidence ! L'attention de tous était focalisée sur la rentrée scolaire. Qui aurait pu imaginer que pendant ce temps, nous transportions une horadienne ?

–– Imaginer non, mais remarquer oui, Mr Weasley. Un millier de sorciers qui perdent leurs pouvoirs vous croyez que cela passe inaperçu ? Je maintiens que vous auriez du confier cette tâche à l'Ordre.

–– De toute façon, et sauf votre respect, votre Ordre n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une association légale. L'article 21 bis, paragraphe 2, alinéa 3, concernant les milices privées stipule que…

–– Allez donc dire cela à Lord Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts, Mr Weasley !

Percy se tut. Il n'était manifestement plus en mesure de répondre. Peut–être que la frayeur provoquée par ce nom en était en partie responsable. Profitant de la stupeur chez son interlocuteur, le directeur de Poudlard s'adressa aux adolescents à travers la porte.

–– Miss Breakspell ? Messieurs Weasley et Potter ?

–– Professeur Dumbledore ?

–– J'ai bien peur que je ne sois contraint d'ouvrir cette porte. Si vous aviez l'amabilité de vous écarter un peu…

En quelques secondes, les tables et les chaises allèrent toutes seules se ranger sur le côté sous les yeux médusés de Victoria. La porte s'ouvrit majestueusement, sans le moindre grincement, et laissa apparaître un grand homme, la barbe longue et les cheveux argentés, posant sur eux, à travers des lunettes en demi–lune, ses yeux d'un bleus très clairs, emplis d'une lueur de bienveillance. Harry et Ron baissèrent totalement leur baguette. La jeune fille agrippa le bras de Harry et se colla contre lui.

–– C'est cet homme qui est venu me voir.

–– Je sais Vic. Aie confiance, je lui confierai ma propre vie. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est ce que je fais depuis 15 ans.

–– Bonjour Miss Breakspell. Oh, je constate que vous êtes entourée par deux véritables chevaliers servants. Et qui plus est, des jardiniers hors pairs ! Magnifique floraison pour la saison !

Dumbledore admirait les tapis de fleurs qui avaient poussés dans le local de service et un sourire malicieux lui éclairait le visage. Victoria fronça les sourcils. Cet individu était totalement fou !

–– C'est Mr Londubat qui vous a appris ce sort, Mr Weasley ?

–– Heu… Comment le savez–vous ?

–– Ron !!!! Je me doutais bien que tu étais mêlé à ça. Vraiment, je ne suis pas surpris ! Il faut toujours que tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas. Et vous avez de la chance tous les deux que les moldus n'aient pas remarqué la magie, parce que vous auriez pu vous retrouver devant le Magenmagot pour…

–– On sait très bien ce que c'est, piqua sèchement Ron. Harry a déjà goûté à l'impartialité légendaire de cette mascarade judiciaire. Heureusement que tu étais là pour l'aider, la dernière fois ! Nous avons beaucoup apprécié, merci ! Et on dit bonjour, quand on est poli ! Je croyais que maman t'avais appris les bonnes manières !

Percy fut coupé dans son élan, surpris par un tel accueil qui n'avait pourtant rien d'étonnant pour un esprit clair. Dumbledore siffla d'un air innocent et se pencha pour humer le parfum d'une fleur. Harry donna un coup de coude à son ami. Critiquer le Magenmagot devant son président–sorcier n'était peut–être pas très judicieux de sa part même s'il est vrai que Dumbledore n'occupait plus ce poste lorsque Harry était passé devant l'assemblée au complet.

–– Tes sarcasmes ne t'aideront pas beaucoup mieux, Ronald. Et en ce qui concerne les manières, je crois que tu es mal placé pour en parler. J'espère que vous les sanctionnerez tous les deux, Professeur Dumbledore.

–– Pourquoi ferai–je cela ? demanda le Directeur qui avait l'air de se préoccuper beaucoup plus d'un papillon qui s'était posé dans sa barbe. Qu'ont–ils commis si ce n'est de venir en aide à une jeune fille en détresse ? Vous ne voudriez pas les blâmer pour entrave à une mission du ministère dont ils n'avaient aucune connaissance…

–– Euh… Certes, ce n'est pas faux… Mais tous ces moldus…

–– Ont–ils aperçu quelque chose ? A part bien entendu certains de vos agents en robe de sorcier prêts à se jeter sur une innocente jeune fille…

–– Euh…

–– Et je dois saluer le réflexe de votre jeune frère qui a emporté avec lui toutes les affaires qui auraient pu compromettre le secret de notre monde… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous leur reprochez dans le fond.

Percy se retrouvait de nouveau dans une position de faiblesse, à ne savoir quoi répondre. Dumbledore avait comme toujours raison.

–– Ils m'ont toujours fait beaucoup rire ces deux là.

Tout le monde regarda Dumbledore avec étonnement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il parlait de Bondo et Boudgato, les deux célèbres clowns de l'Imperial Circus représenté sur une affiche collée au mur. Ce genre de détachement avait le don d'exaspérer Percy qui se tourna vivement vers les adolescents.

–– Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Ron, dit alors Percy pour changer de sujet, ce Potter ne fait qu'attirer les ennuis, et il a mauvaise influence sur toi !

–– Parce que c'est _ce Potter_, comme tu dis, qui m'a fait ça ?

Ron retroussa les manches de sa robe pour lui montrer ses cicatrices étranges. Percy eut la chique coupée pendant quelques instants. Sa colère contre son frère paraissait s'estomper quelque peu. Vic regardait elle aussi avec effroi les stigmates de ses bras.

–– Je te signale que _ce Potter_ n'était pas au Terrier quand c'est arrivé. Ce n'était pas lui qu'ils étaient venus chercher ! Je te signale aussi que les jours sombres sont revenus et que nous sommes tous en danger. Or, moi j'ai déjà choisi mon camp. Et toi ? Et dis moi aussi, tu étais où pendant qu'on tentait de nous assassiner à la maison ?

–– Ron, enfin, je…

–– Tu étais couché au pied de ton ministre ? Tu faisais le beau pour avoir une promotion ? Un courageux ministre qui n'a même pas eu la décence de venir lui–même régler cette histoire ! Il t'a envoyé à sa place parce qu'il a trop peur d'affronter seul le champ horadien ! Trop peur d'affronter une ravissante jeune fille. Et toi, comme un imbécile tu as cru à un traitement de faveur !

–– …

–– C'est toi qui est responsable de tout ça ? C'est toi qui aura le courage d'enfermer Victoria ? C'est ce type de courage qui a fait de toi un Gryffondor ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Perce. Comment peux–tu faire une chose pareille ?

–– Cette personne est dangereuse et elle a besoin d'être isolée. Et tu n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires du Ministère de toute manière.

Harry et Ron s'offusquèrent.

–– Les affaires du ministère ? Ça concerne tout le monde, cette histoire et ce n'est pas en la traitant comme un animal que vous résoudrez le problème, rétorqua violemment Harry. Victoria est mon amie et elle n'a rien de dangereux.

–– C'est toi qui est dangereux avec des réflexions de ce genre, Perce, continua Ron. Et ce n'est pas nous qui sommes les fautifs ! Nous n'emprisonnons pas les innocents, nous ! J'aurais souhaité que vous auriez retenu la leçon après avoir enfermer le soi–disant dangereux Sirius Black.

Harry fit une drôle de grimace. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, non pas contre Ron qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mais contre Percy qui représentait l'incompétence personnifiée de tout un ministère d'abrutis. Un ministère qui l'avait privé de son parrain et qui possédait dans ses sous–sols une arche criminelle.

–– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Ron !

–– J'ai bien peur que votre jeune frère soit plus perspicace que vous ne le pensiez, Mr Weasley, interrompit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice. D'autres papillons étaient venus se poser sur sa barbe.

–– Où m'emmeniez–vous ? demanda Vic avec une voix rongée par la terreur.

–– Mais je n'ai pas à vous le dire, Miss.

–– Vous étiez acheminée en train vers le petit port de Cremington Creek où vous auriez pris un bateau pour la prison d'Azkaban, Miss Breakspell. Lieu où vous séjournerez, sans toutefois être retenue prisonnière. Enfin, pas entièrement.

–– Professeur Dumbledore !! coupa Percy, offusqué. Vous n'êtes pas tenu de révéler ce genre d'information.

–– Comment oses–tu t'adresser sur ce ton au Professeur Dumbledore, Perce ? Il n'y a qu'avec ton crétin de ministre que tu es respectueux ? Cet idiot à qui tu voues une telle dévotion ? Il n'y a que cet imbécile qui ne compte pour toi ? Et après tu te demandes pourquoi Pénélope Deauclair t'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette !

–– Comment tu…

Percy devint tout pâle. Personne n'était au courant que sa fiancée l'avait quitté récemment. Comment Ron l'avait–il appris ? Evidemment, Percy ruminait sans cesse sur les raisons du départ de sa bien aimée et il ignorait que son frère pouvait lire dans ses pensées. La perte de Pénélope l'avait beaucoup marqué mais sa réaction avait été stupide. Par orgueil et incompréhension, et pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le chagrin, il s'était investi davantage encore dans son travail pour le ministère. Mais la remarque cinglante de Ron lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle. Son petit frère avait raison. Sa famille avait failli être exterminée. Ses parents, bien sûr, qu'il aimait malgré leur dernière altercation, mais surtout Ron et Ginny. Ses cadets qu'il avait jurés de protéger et qu'il préférait aux autres, même si ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Il avait pourtant failli dans cette mission de protection. Et maintenant il perdait Pénélope. Celle–ci avait fini par fuir quand elle s'était aperçut qu'il persévérait à suivre aveuglément la mauvaise direction. Pourtant elle non plus n'avait pas cru au retour de Voldemort dans un premier temps. Mais quand celui–ci était apparu au ministère, la mauvaise foi du jeune Weasley était venu à bout de sa patience. Il n'avait pas été très agréable à supporter ces derniers mois.

–– Si c'est comme une vieille chaussette, alors tout n'est pas perdu, reprit soudain Dumbledore sur un ton enjoué. Les miennes, je les fait repriser par nos elfes de maisons et elles me reviennent toujours presque comme neuve !

Victoria et certains des sorciers du ministère froncèrent les sourcils, cette fois convaincus que le vieil homme avait définitivement et irrémédiablement perdu la tête. Harry sourit quelque peu. Ron fixait durement son frère et maintenait sa baguette levée dans sa direction.

–– Et maintenant ? demanda Harry. Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? Que devons–nous faire ?

–– Malheureusement, Harry, pour le moment je crains qu'il ne faille s'en tenir aux projets du ministère, lui répondit Dumbledore. Il faut que nous vous conduisions à Azkaban, Miss Breakspell.

–– Non, Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça !

–– Vous serez en sécurité, Miss. Je me suis moi–même chargé de votre confort. Il est vrai qu'Azkaban est une ancienne forteresse médiévale où les cellules sont fort peu conviviales. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais vous n'aurez de contact avec les détenus. Vous logerez dans les anciens appartements seigneuriaux aménagés selon votre convenance. Il y a tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, notamment une grande cour avec verger et un potager. Une bibliothèque sera à votre disposition pour que vous puissiez assurer votre scolarité le plus normalement possible. Il y aura également du personnel qualifié pour vous servir et je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous ayez régulièrement de la visite de vos parents et de moi–même. Enfin, des hiboux vous permettront de communiquer avec votre famille ainsi qu'avec vos nouveaux amis.

–– Mais professeur, elle est quand même en prison ! Azkaban est une île, elle ne pourra jamais en sortir, c'est inhumain !

Dumbledore semblait peiné par cette perspective. Les papillons s'envolèrent.

–– Certes, cet isolement forcé ne m'enchante guère plus que toi, Harry. Mais je vous assure que c'est une solution provisoire, et que la seule raison pour laquelle j'y ai donné mon aval, c'est que Victoria sera en sécurité là–bas.

Harry se retourna vers Victoria, une douleur lui pinçait le cœur. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir dans une prison même dorée.

–– Mais Professeur, est–il obligé qu'elle y soit seule ?

–– Votre place est à Poudlard, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, Mr Potter. Pareil pour vous Mr Weasley.

–– Mais nous pourrons lui rendre visite, au moins, demanda Ron avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

–– J'en doute fort ! Vous seriez une cible facile à Azkaban, et un danger supplémentaire pour elle.

Harry donna la main à Victoria parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Il voulait cependant se battre jusqu'au bout. Victoria se rapprocha encore plus de lui, si cela était encore possible.

–– Professeur, …

–– Non, Harry, le coupa Vic. Ils ont raison. Je dois les suivre et te laisser vivre sans le fardeau que je représente. Tu as été honnête avec moi et je ne saurais jamais comment te prouver ma gratitude. Merci Harry.

Celui–ci voulait protester mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il regardait Victoria dans ses magnifiques yeux clairs avec beaucoup de peine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

–– A la bonne heure ! cria presque Percy, remis en partie de ses émotions. Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, jeunes gens, mais nous ne pourrons pas simuler encore bien longtemps un problème technique avec le métropoliticien, métropoilomains… le métromachin moldu. Il faudrait que nous nous hâtions. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. D'autant plus que la magie peut très bien à nouveau disparaître et que… Tiens c'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi y a–t–il à nouveau de la magie ?

–– Le syndrome d'Horadus ne nous a pas encore tout révélé de sa nature et à mon avis, nous apprendrons encore bien des choses à son sujet, Mr Weasley, répondit Dumbledore avec cette flamme dans les yeux. Aussi, faites bien attention aux précautions que vous prendrez pour maintenir vos prisonniers en cellule. Si la magie devait revenir une fois là–bas…

Harry et Vicky se regardaient sans parler. Percy s'impatientait. La robe de la jeune fille était toujours déchirée et Harry résolut de réparer cela. D'un coup de baguette, il arrangea le tissu décousu. A force de déchirer ses propres vêtements dans toutes les péripéties qu'il avait déjà endurées, c'était un sort qu'il avait depuis longtemps appris à maîtriser.

–– Prends bien soin de toi, Victoria, lui dit–il avec une drôle de voix. Il n'aimait pas les adieux.

–– Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Harry, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Percy donna un ordre aux agents du ministère pour s'emparer de la fille mais Dumbledore fit un signe les invitant à rester sur place. Aucun d'eux n'osa contredire le vieux sorcier même s'il fallait endurer par la suite le courroux de Percy ou du Ministre. Ron écrasa les orteils de son frère du talon, en prenant bien soin d'y mettre tout son poids.

Malgré tout ce monde qui était dans le local et la pudeur respective des deux jeunes gens, ils s'enlacèrent très fort l'un contre l'autre. Victoria laissa échapper une dernière larme. Puis, sans prévenir, elle embrassa Harry avec tendresse mais aussi avec une passion que l'on aurait pas imaginée de sa part. Ron fut pris d'un mélange de sentiments. Il éprouvait une pointe de jalousie et d'envie mais en même temps il était ravi pour son ami. D'un autre côté, la séparation de ces deux là devait être particulièrement douloureuse et il plaignait Harry pour la souffrance qu'il en retirerait.

Puis tous se mirent à murmurer de surprise, sauf Dumbledore qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et proposa un esquimau citron à Percy. Toutes les fleurs du local s'étaient mises à pousser de manière démesurée, sortant de la pièce et envahissant les quais et les voies du métro. De nouvelles espèces de fleurs géantes et magnifiques sortaient du sol et, en s'ouvrant, les bourgeons multicolores libéraient des dizaines de colibris aux chants merveilleux. Les objets de la pièce se mirent à voler et à tourner autour des amoureux tandis que les baguettes des sorciers se mirent à crépiter des étincelles toutes seules. Celle de Percy lui échappa des mains et lança un sort d'allégresse à son possesseur. Ron senti la sienne vibrer comme si elle était vivante. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre le hennissement de la licorne qui avait offert le crin que contenait sa baguette. Observant celle–ci avec appréhension, il se sentit comme obligé de lancer un sort, le premier qui lui passait par la tête, pour la libérer de ce surplus magique.

– _Pipio Colombus !_

Ce ne fut non pas un pigeon qui sortit de sa baguette, mais une dizaine de colombes très blanches et très belles. Dumbledore applaudit des deux mains en riant à pleins poumons tandis que tout le monde, Ron le premier était ébahi par le spectacle. Il avait en tant normal déjà beaucoup du mal à faire disparaître complètement un rat et là, il venait de faire apparaître non pas un oiseau –ce qui était une matière de 6 ou de 7ème année– mais une dizaine…

–– Bravo, Mr Weasley, riait Dumbledore. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui sera heureuse d'apprendre cela.

Ron ne comprenait rien et observait sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était elle qui avait produit ce sort. Les lèvres des deux tourtereaux se séparèrent enfin. Les objets retombèrent aussi vite et les colombes s'échappèrent vers les méandres des couloirs souterrains. Tous restèrent sans voix, sauf Dumbledore qui fredonnait un de ses airs favoris de musique de chambre, et Percy qui riait sous le sort d'allégresse qu'il venait de recevoir.

**Pop ! Pouf !**

Maugrey « Fol–Œil » et Elphias Doge venaient de transplaner dans le local. Tous deux semblèrent surpris du spectacle, l'œil magique d'Alastor tournait dans tous les sens tandis que son œil normal fixait l'étreinte du jeune couple.

–– Vous nous avez demandé, Albus ? Désolé pour le jeune Potter, je l'ai perdu de vue et…

–– Mr Potter tient difficilement en place, Elphias, je ne vous blâme pas. Mr Weasley, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que ces personnes vous accompagnent pendant le voyage jusqu'à Azkaban ?

Percy qui était pris d'un fou rire ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et accepta derechef. Ce sentiment d'allégresse était venu à point. Au moins les opérations se feraient sous l'œil attentif de deux membres de l'ordre. Cela ne semblait pas, par contre, ravir les agents du ministère qui ne connaissaient que trop bien les frasques de Maugrey et ses excès paranoïaques.

–– Professeur, le quai 9 ¾ est disponible maintenant, n'est–ce pas ? Nous prenons le Poudlard express ?

–– Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, Mr Weasley. Il est certain que le Poudlard Express n'a pas pu démarrer durant toute la présence de Miss Breakspell mais puisque la magie semble revenue, le train vient probablement de partir…

–– Mais alors comment allons–nous nous rendre à l'école ?

–– Il y a bien le magicobus intervint Elphias. Mais c'est hors de question de le prendre en plein jour au milieu de Londres. Trop de moldus !

Ron parut soulagé. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris ce bus de malheur à double impériale, il avait cru revoir passer son petit déjeuner. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité remettre un pied dedans.

– _Portus_.

Un vieux dossier de chaise cassé se mit à briller quelques instants. Dumbledore indiqua aux garçons que ce portoloin les emmènerait directement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Percy voulut protester contre ce portoloin non autorisé mais il sembla pris d'un nouveau fou rire et ne contesta pas davantage cette nouvelle entorse au règlement ministériel.

Quelques instants plus tard –le temps que Percy arrive à mieux contenir son amusement excessif– Victoria partait avec une escorte de plusieurs hommes du ministère, Percy en tête, et des deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maugrey gardait un œil sur Percy et celui–ci, malgré son euphorie tentait de se tenir à carreaux. Victoria et Harry ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

–– C'est curieux, ce comportement. Il faut toujours que les filles pleurent au moment où elles t'embrassent… Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu te débrouilles très mal dans ce domaine, tenta de plaisanter Ron.

Mais Harry ne riait pas du tout à la boutade de son ami qui se sentit du coup un peu mal à l'aise.

–– Je ne me rendais pas compte qu'elle te faisait autant d'effet…

–– Moi non plus, je te l'avoue.

Dumbledore interrompit le silence.

–– Il est temps pour vous d'aller vous mettre en lieu sûr. Prenez ce portoloin et préparez l'arrivée tardive des autres élèves. Je vous rappelle, Mr Weasley que malgré votre absence au sein du Poudlard Express, vous êtes toujours tenu d'exercer vos fonctions de préfet et d'accueillir les première année.

–– Oui professeur Dumbledore. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Dumbledore tendit le portoloin et les deux garçons s'approchèrent. Harry tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers Victoria qui s'en allait. Ron ne put s'empêcher de regarder le groupe également. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il se mit à crier très fort :

– _Attention ! Voilà Peeves !_

La rainette ombrageuse qui s'était échappé de la poche de Harry s'était miraculeusement retrouvée dans les cheveux de Percy, probablement quand tous les objets s'étaient mis à voler dans la pièce. A ces mots, la grenouille commença à s'agiter dangereusement et à gonfler. Harry et Ron n'eurent pas le temps de voir la suite des évènements, le groupe avait déjà tourné sur un coin et les garçons saisirent le portoloin sous les rires de Ron et de Dumbledore.


	14. Retour à Poudlard

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Ce chapitre 14 n'est pas le meilleur qui soit et ne fera pas avancer l'histoire à pas de géant mais c'est une transition nécessaire vers la vie à Poudlard.  
Bonne lecture.**

**PS : Faites–moi savoir si vous lisez toujours, si vous aimez, si vous trouvez ça bof… Mais que je connaisse votre avis ! C'est le seul salaire que je réclmae : une petite review.**

**PS2 : le site ne fonctionne pas toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de recevoir les réponses aux reviews. Le mieux c'est encore de m'écrire directement par email (voir dans mon profil).**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 – Retour à Poudlard**

A peine avaient–ils touché le portoloin que les deux amis furent emportés dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sens. Arrimés solidement à cette moitié de dossier de chaise, les corps des deux garçons s'entrechoquaient un peu trop souvent à leur goût. Harry n'avait jamais tellement apprécié les moyens de déplacements des sorciers. Les réseaux de cheminées qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien n'étaient guère plus confortables que ces maudits portoloins. Même le magicobus était insoutenable. Quant à l'armoire de Mrs Figg, il en gardait un mauvais souvenir. Sans doute était–ce lié aux gaz soporifiques et à son bras cassé. Nonobstant, si le transplanage devait se révéler aussi désagréable, Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir passer son permis. Pour lui, rien ne valait un bon balai. Pas même une chevauchée de Sombral ou d'Hippogriffe.

Mais il lui semblait que ce voyage lui était plus pénible que d'ordinaire. Etait–ce la peine de perdre Victoria qui envahissait ses entrailles ? Non, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense… Et sa cicatrice le brûlait. L'arrivée fut comme à l'accoutumée plutôt rude. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne purent rester debout, emportés par l'inertie du vortex magique. Ron fit un vol plané droit devant lui et s'étala sur des tapis moelleux qui amortirent le choc. Harry ne sut pas très bien où il tombait. Il était déjà allongé au sol, roulant derrière un fauteuil, les yeux exorbités et la voix coupée par la douleur. Ron resta quelques secondes par terre, laissant libre court à son rire un peu idiot. Il riait de sa farce mais il riait aussi pour évacuer la tension qu'il avait accumulée. La course dans King's Cross et sa colère contre Percy l'avait fortement crispé. Mais le départ de Victoria pour Azkaban l'avait également beaucoup affecté, quoi qu'il en dise.

–– Ahaha ! Je serai bien curieux de voir la tête de Percy actuellement. Surtout qu'il l'avait sur la tête ! Je crois bien que même le sortilège d'allégresse ne pourra contenir sa colère. Surtout que d'après Fred et George l'odeur de la rainette… Snif… Mais ça empeste horriblement ici !!!

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il lui semblait connaître cette horrible odeur … Elle avait si bien été décrite par ses jumeaux de frères lorsqu'ils étaient tous attablés autour du repas, dans cette vieille cave qui leur servait de QG provisoire. Fred et George avaient même réussi à leur couper l'appétit. Ron se tapa la main contre le front. Il avait une fois de plus commis une bêtise. Comment n'y avait–il pas pensé ?

–– Oups, désolé Harry ! J'avais oublié que tu avais encore des rainettes ombrageuses dans les poches…

Tout en parlant, il se pinçait le nez. Décidément, ces maudites grenouilles étaient bien pires que les pourtant déjà terribles bombabouzes du Dr Flibuste. Mais il s'inquiétait. Harry ne se relevait pas et même s'il était fâché ou simplement encore sous le choc du départ de sa bien aimée, ce n'était pas une réaction normale. Ron le chercha, il ne l'avait pas vu rouler derrière un des fauteuils.

Harry éprouvait une effroyable douleur au plus profond de lui. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait de nouveau se fendre en deux, en partant de sa cicatrice. Cette douleur provenait de son crâne mais aussi de ses entrailles. Il savait pourtant que le Lord noir n'était pas à Poudlard. Mais il savait aussi qu'il lui devait cette souffrance quelle qu'en soit la cause ou le moyen. C'était la même qui l'avait frappé au square Grimmaurd. En moins fort peut–être. Ce pouvait–il que Kreattur ne soit pas la seule explication au supplice qu'il avait enduré là–bas ? Harry ne pouvait le dire. Soudain il ressentit la colère l'envahir. Pas la sienne, non, mais celle de l'autre, de son ennemi, du Seigneur ténébreux. Pratiquement privé de ses sens, Harry voulait lutter contre cette haine profonde qui l'envahissait et le faisait souffrir davantage. Puis, en l'espace d'une seconde, toute la douleur et la colère disparurent. Harry resta haletant à même le sol, retrouvant ses repères et ses sens.

Ron s'approcha et remarqua son ami complètement abattu. Il se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se lever tout en observant son visage déconfit. Selon lui, Harry n'avait visiblement pas goûté à la plaisanterie ! D'ailleurs l'avait–il seulement remarquée ? Mais le grand rouquin ne comprit pas l'origine réelle de cette soudaine faiblesse.

–– On lui écrira… Et je suis sûr qu'un jour on ira la voir, malgré que ce n'est pas très conseillé pour nous. Allez ne fais pas cette tête ! On lui enverra plein de Bièraubeurres et des photos de nous. Elle aussi nous enverra des photos d'elle… Enfin quoi ! Ne te laisses pas abattre comme ça !

–– Des photos moldues alors, réussi à dire Harry d'une voix d'outre–tombe. Vic ne pourrait nous envoyer des photos animées comme les nôtres.

–– Ben elles ne seront pas animées pour elle mais pour nous, hors de portée de son champs d'or indien, elles le seront.

–– Il faudrait pour ça qu'elle possède un appareil photo sorcier et qu'il soit opérationnel avec elle, gros malin.

–– Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu la voir me faire des clins d'œil avec ses beaux yeux brillants ! Et j'ose même pas imaginer le regard qu'elle te porterait…

Harry ne releva pas. Il n'était pas encore en mesure de penser à ces frivolités. Mais étrangement, il ne voulait pas parler de cette soudaine douleur qui l'avait assaillie quelques minutes plus tôt. Il cherchait d'abord à comprendre. Cette douleur provenait unilatéralement de Voldemort. Pourquoi maintenant ? Par quel moyen ? Avait–il une arme nouvelle ? Voulait–il rendre Harry fou par la douleur comme ses Mangemorts l'avaient fait pour les parents de Neville ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la colère avait alors envahi son bourreau ? N'y avait–il pas pris du plaisir à le torturer de la sorte ? Son arme était–elle déficiente ? Après–tout pourquoi pas, la douleur avait été moins violente que celle du square Grimmaurd. Mais encore une fois, dans quelle mesure le lien ouvert dans l'ancien QG par Kreattur avait pu joué sur l'intensité de cette douleur ?

Harry ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment et il tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'intéresser aux propos de Ron. Celui–ci regarda son pauvre ami complètement défait. Totalement fourvoyé sur la véritable raison de son état, il était pris de compassion pour lui et lui tambourina l'épaule.

–– Aaaaah les filles ! Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental, Harry. Enfin, t'en fais pas, on a mal pendant un moment mais on finit toujours par oublier.

Harry l'observa avec de grands yeux étonnés.

–– Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ben oui, moi aussi j'ai connu ce genre de chose qu'est–ce que tu crois !

–– Ah bon ? Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté.

–– C'était avant qu'on ne se connaisse.

–– Y a longtemps ?

–– Hum… j'avais bien… 6 ans et demi.

Harry sourit aux propos de son ami. Ron avait ce don de raconter des bêtises qui exaspéraient tellement souvent Hermione… Mais il fallait avouer que pour remonter le moral, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Ron s'esclaffait devant sa propre facétie, mais il était un peu gêné malgré tout.

–– 6 ans et demi ? Ça a dû chambouler ta vie ! C'est curieux, tes frères et sœurs ne m'en ont jamais parlé.

–– Parce que je ne leur ai jamais rien dit ! Nous étions en vacances en Ecosse et nous avons rencontré d'autres vacanciers dans le petit village où nous étions. J'allais souvent jouer avec cette fille parce que ça me donnait une bonne excuse pour fuir les jumeaux et leurs mauvaises blagues. Et puis Ginny qui me suivait partout où j'allais, à cet âge là… Quelle galère ! J'étais bien content de m'en débarrasser. Enfin, au départ c'était juste comme ça, une camarade de jeu. Mais quand les vacances ont pris fin, et bien ça m'a fait bizarre de la quitter. Elle était devenue une bonne copine. La seule que j'ai jamais eue en fait… à part Hermione, bien sûr ! Elle est partie en Espagne je crois. Ou en Italie. Son père travaillait là–bas. Elle s'appelait Emmy. Emmy Williamson, je m'en souviens encore !

–– Eh bien, tu m'as l'air bien nostalgique… Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça !

–– Pfft, c'est ça moque–toi de moi. Tu sais quoi ? Tu empestes horriblement avec ces rainettes ! Il faut absolument remédier à ça.

Effectivement, des poches de Harry dégoulinait une ignoble substance poisseuse et malodorante. Harry se dit qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à l'onguent de Neville si ce n'était sa couleur verdâtre. Ron tenta un sort de _récurvite_ qui fut totalement inefficace. Ou presque !

–– Cornebec ! Ils n'avaient pas menti, ces deux lascars, grommela Ron. Cette saleté ne s'en va pas !

–– Hé mais ça s'incruste en plus ! Et puis arrête avec tes sorts de _récurvite_, j'ai l'impression que l'odeur est encore pire.

–– Je crois que ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Et connaissant mes frères je suis sûr que c'est volontaire.

Tous les deux tentèrent divers moyens pour enlever cette horreur des vêtements. Mais les rainettes ne formaient plus qu'un énorme amalgame visqueux qui avait véritablement englué toute la poche de Harry.

–– Arrglll mais c'est atroce ce truc !

–– Beurk, toute la salle commune empeste ! Je vais ouvrir une fenêtre ça devient intenable ici, dit précipitamment Ron qui commençait à avoir d'étranges sursauts d'estomac.

–– C'est pire qu'un chewing–gum collé dans les cheveux !!

–– Enlève ce pantalon, Harry… Désolé mais à ce stade je crois que tu pourras le jeter… C'est de ma faute. Je t'en passerai un des miens… Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir un vieux falzar usé et trop long pour toi.

–– Si tu y laisses l'insigne de préfet qu'a brodé ta mère, répondit Harry avec ironie. De toute façon mes vêtements étaient déjà en pièces. Mais aide–moi d'abord à me libérer, j'ai la main presque collée à l'intérieur de la poche !

–– Raaahh mais vraiment quelle blague idiote ! Comment peut–on avoir des idées aussi délurées que ces deux là ?

Ron aida Harry à enlever son pantalon et surtout à retirer sa main de la poche engluée. Ron fit remarquer que c'était une chance qu'ils soient seuls. Si quelqu'un les surprenait à ce moment là, ils auraient eu du mal à expliquer leur geste et ils imaginaient déjà le genre de rumeurs qui circuleraient dans les murs de l'école ! L'action s'accomplit dans un grand bruit de succion peu ragoûtant. Une bonne partie de cette matière fétide dégoulina près de l'âtre comme une énorme coulée de morve de dragon.

–– Beeuuuaaaaarrrk ! crièrent en cœur les garçons en faisant une grimace de dégoût. Vraiment répugnant. Harry, surtout rappelle–moi de ne jamais plus toucher à cette chose de ma vie !

–– Pense un peu à ton frère qui en avait une sur la tête !

–– Boh, lui, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Ne me demande pas de le plaindre !

Ron ria de bon cœur à cette pensée. Il imaginait aisément la tête de Percy délicieusement nappée d'une coulée abondante de jus de rainette. Harry, lui, riait moins. La grenouille était sensée envoyer cette bouillie putride dans un rayon de 10 mètres et il espérait que Victoria n'en ait pas reçu. Pire encore, Maugrey en avait sans–doute recueilli quelques gouttes et sa paranoïa avait probablement dû exploser, le rendant absolument invivable. Peut–être le syndrome avait–il recommencé son effet, puisque l'émotion semblait y jouer un grand rôle et que Vicky était triste d'aller à Azkaban. Dans ce cas, la grenouille avait cessez son activité et peut–être Vic avait–elle été épargnée. Mais si le portoloin avait bel et bien fonctionné, c'est que la magie était bien présente au moment où Ron avait crié « _Attention, voilà Peeves !_ »

–– Bon te voilà libéré de l'emprise de cette ignoble grenouille visqueuse.

–– Pas encore, j'en ai plein sur les mains.

–– Il faut qu'on trouve une solution en vitesse. On ne peut pas te laisser dans cet état. Impossible de toucher une baguette avec une main engluée de la sorte. Bon… On a jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver, avant que le Poudlard Express n'arrive… Dis au fait, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ici ?

L'atmosphère de la pièce était assez glaciale, il fallait en convenir. Au dehors, le temps était maussade. Le ciel était plus que menaçant et il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à faire tomber sur le château une pluie diluvienne. La température avait beaucoup chuté depuis King's Cross. Mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient voyagé instantanément depuis Londres et que ce temps était peut–être le même depuis des jours à Poudlard, contribuant à cette basse température pour la saison. Ron frissonna mais il refusa obstinément de fermer la fenêtre tellement son cœur se levait sur l'odeur pestilentielle des résidus de rainette ombrageuse.

–– On va allumer un feu, ce sera bien mieux !

Ron assembla quelques bûches, grâce à un sort de lévitation, puis il alluma un énorme feu de sa baguette.

–– Wow ! Sacré lance–flamme que tu nous as fais là !

–– Lance–flamme ? C'est un truc moldu ? C'est curieux comme nom. Je le replacerai dans une conversation… Enfin, oui, je me débrouille. C'est Hermione qui me l'a appris. Tu sais comme elle est douée pour faire toute sorte de flammes avec sa baguette !

Harry se souvenait effectivement de sa première année où Hermione se promenait avec une flamme bleue dans un bocal. Cette année–là elle avait bouté le feu à la robe de Rogue pendant le match de Quidditch qui aurait pu le tuer. Harry devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un sacré tempérament, cette fille.

–– Oui, je sais. Elle a aussi le don de t'enflammer quand elle t'approche de trop près.

–– Oui, elle… Hein ? Quoi ?

–– Non, rien.

–– Hé mais… regarde Harry ! Ce truc infect… Il se liquéfie à la chaleur de la flamme !

–– Tiens, ça doit être ça le moyen de lutter contre cette saleté !

–– Oui approche tes mains… et ton pantalon… mais… !? Pouah, c'est immonde. La chaleur accentue l'odeur.

–– Sûrement une astuce de tes frères pour éviter qu'on ne s'approche de trop près d'une source de chaleur… Ils ont vraiment tout prévu !

Ron eût un haut le cœur, pâlit franchement et se retira vivement derrière un fauteuil, loin de l'âtre.

–– Tu permets que je reste à distance ? Je préfère encore me geler les doigts de pied que de respirer une seconde de plus cette… Beurk !

Un nouveau haut–le–cœur l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Harry n'appréciaient guère plus cette effluve fétide mais la chaleur du feu le réchauffait et atténuait un peu le sentiment de tristesse qui le frappait. Ces derniers jours ne comportaient que des mauvaises nouvelles. D'abord une nouvelle tentative de Voldemort de déstabiliser l'Ordre du Phénix. La maison de son parrain qui était désormais infréquentable. Son fiasco avec Ginny. Et ce matin, alors qu'il pensait enfin retrouver le sourire, ce mur s'était bloqué. Il avait eu si peur pour Vicky quand ce train avait failli la percuter. Et à peine l'avait–il retrouvé que déjà elle partait pour Azkaban. Ne lui restait que la saveur d'un merveilleux baiser. Un baiser si agréable mais tellement douloureux maintenant. Enfin, le coup des rainettes ne faisait que rajouter aux frustrations du moment. Et la journée n'était pas finie. Qu'allait–il encore leur arriver ?

Soudain la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Harry qui se trouvait sans pantalon se jeta derrière un des fauteuils pour se cacher à la vue du visiteur ou de la visiteuse inattendue. Une valise entra en flottant dans l'air. Elle fut suivie d'une autre puis d'une autre, puis d'une autre encore.

–– Hé mais ce sont mes affaires, s'écria Ron.

Harry aperçut ses propres valises arriver après celles de Ron. Derrière elles un petit personnage sifflotait avec enthousiasme. Il portait plusieurs paires de chaussettes de toutes les couleurs, des écharpes et des chapeaux de laine et même des moufles. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il renifla l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait dans la pièce et les valises tombèrent lourdement au sol. Une grimace sans équivoque traversa son visage et le dégoût se lut sur ses deux gros yeux globuleux. Puis l'elfe de maison aperçut Ron et Harry, retrouva le sourire et s'exclama de joie.

–– Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby est si content de revoir Harry Potter et son ami Ronald Weasley. Oups ! Dobby est désolé pour les valises de Harry Potter. Dobby a été surpris par une étrange odeur.

–– Ce n'est rien, Dobby. Content de te revoir aussi.

–– Hé, c'est chouette on pourra déjà déballer nos affaires. Et tu pourras te mettre dans une tenue plus décente, Harry.

–– Comment ces valises ont été amenées aussi vite, s'étonna Harry.

–– Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de s'occuper personnellement des affaires de Messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Dobby a utilisé un sort de réduction sur les valises de Harry Potter et de son ami et il a transplané avec elles jusqu'ici.

–– Les elfes de maison ont le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école ? s'étonna Ron.

–– Le professeur Dumbledore autorise Dobby à se servir de la magie pour les tâches dont il s'occupe pour l'école. Dobby aime bien le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Dumbledore est gentil avec les elfes de maison.

–– Je suppose que le ministère ne doit pas être au courant. Enfin, de toute façon nous n'avons que faire de ce qu'ils pensent ceux–là. C'est qui encore qui s'occupe de ce genre de dossiers ? C'est Diggory, non ?

Diggory. Voilà encore un nom qui semblait resurgir du passé comme pour gifler Harry. A son évocation, Harry assista à nouveau à la scène du cimetière où Cédric, mi euphorique de sa victoire, mi inquiet de se retrouver là, se prenait un sort mortel de plein fouet. Il revoyait également son combat contre Voldemort, le _priori incantatem_ qui avait fait ressurgir le souvenir fantomatique du garçon. Souvenir de Cédric qui lui avaient demandé de ramener son corps… Et souvenirs de ses parents ! La seule et unique fois où ils lui avaient parlé. Où il avait pu entendre leur voix. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur répondre. De leur dire à quel point ils lui manquaient. Oui, Diggory, ça signifiait le retour de la terreur. Et ce nom le fit frissonner, comme si un Détraqueur venait de franchir le tableau de la grosse dame.

–– Dobby constate une drôle d'odeur dans la pièce.

–– Oui, euh… On a eu un petit problème, expliqua Ron en montrant la marre de résidu de grenouille devenu liquide sous la chaleur des flammes.

–– Dobby va nettoyer ça. Et Dobby doit rappeler à Messieurs que le repas sera bientôt servi dans la grande salle.

–– Ah oui, c'est vrai, il est déjà tard, remarqua Harry qui n'avait pas faim.

–– Tout ce qu'on veut mais moi je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans cette pièce ! Merci de nettoyer ce truc horrible Dobby. Et surtout que ça sente bon quand on reviendra !

–– Est–ce que tu peux t'occuper de mon pantalon, Dobby ?

–– Dobby est toujours heureux de servir Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Après s'être vêtu plus décemment, les deux garçons sortirent de la salle commune. Harry jeta un dernier œil sur Dobby qui avait fait apparaître une pince sur son nez grêle et s'affairait à enlever cette immonde tache devant l'âtre.

Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas mécontents de se promener dans les couloirs. L'ambiance était étrange et légère. Ce décor sublime, fait de vieux murs et de colonnes, d'escaliers de pierres et de bois précieux, de tapisseries riches et colorées, de tableaux et de statues, donnait à l'école une dimension et un prestige immense. Poudlard représentait à ce moment un véritable temple de la connaissance mais également un havre de paix, invitant ses hôtes à la contemplation, la réflexion et à la sagesse. Ce décor grandiose, emplit d'une grande et riche histoire, semblable à un environnement monastique, offrait à ceux qui prenaient le temps de l'observer beaucoup d'apaisement. Dommage cependant que peu d'élèves n'y accordaient le moindre intérêt, la sagesse n'étant généralement pas leur fort, les jumeaux Weasley pouvant le confirmer.

Bien entendu, Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de se promener seul dans les couloirs du château. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait le faire en plein jour, sans se cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité. Même en période de Noël il n'avait jamais connu un tel calme. Les deux garçons n'étaient d'ailleurs pas habitués au silence des couloirs, hormis les quelques ronflements provenant des tableaux.. Cette ambiance leur donnait un certain sentiment de liberté. Et puis au moins, ici, l'air était respirable… Aussi ils allèrent lentement vers la grande salle, profitant de ce qu'il n'y avait personne en vue pour faire quelques détours.

Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils empruntèrent quelques passages secrets, montèrent un ou deux étages avant de redescendre par un autre côté.

–– Ce château est immense ! J'aimerais bien le visiter complètement. Tu crois qu'il y a encore des endroits que nous n'avons encore jamais vu ?

–– C'est très probable. Sans compter qu'on peut s'attendre que des passages s'ouvrent ou se ferment à loisir.

–– Tu crois que la carte des maraudeurs comprend l'entièreté du château ?

–– Je n'en sais rien ! Ce château est plein de mystères ! C'est possible que tout n'y soit pas repris. Après tout, les maraudeurs n'ont pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager dans le château pour en faire une carte totalement précise.

–– Ben quand même ! Ils pouvaient sortir quand ils voulaient !

–– Non Ron. Une fois par mois seulement. Et la nuit. Et il a fallu le temps qu'ils apprennent à devenir animagi. Ils ont fait un travail remarquable, j'en conviens. Mais il est possible que la carte soit incomplète.

–– Eh ben on n'a qu'à tenter de la compléter !

–– Tu veux vraiment qu'on soit renvoyé, Ron ?

–– Ben non mais que faisons–nous de mal à visiter l'école ?

Les deux garçons discutèrent encore sur le chemin vers la grande salle. Ils avaient l'air enthousiastes à l'idée de suivre les traces des maraudeurs, bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils s'agissait plus d'un fantasme que d'un réel projet. Ils descendaient un escalier en colimaçon, à rêver à haute voix, jusqu'au moment où leur promenade fut interrompue par un miaulement sinistre qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Miss Teigne était déjà sur leurs talons et surgissant de l'une ou l'autre pièce, Rusard les accueillit avec un sourire mauvais.

–– Qu'est–ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? demanda le concierge en astiquant de vieilles menottes rouillées qu'il gardait sur lui depuis le départ d'Ombrage.

–– Ben on va vers la grande salle pour manger, répondit Ron avec évidence.

–– Vous avez bien compris ma question, petite fripouille. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à circuler dans l'école avant ce soir. Vous êtes trop tôt !!! Qu'est–ce que vous manigancez ?

–– D'abord la fripouille est préfet, ensuite c'est le professeur Dumbledore lui–même qui nous a amené ici, et enfin nous allons manger mais ça je crois déjà vous l'avoir dit.

–– Quelle insolence ! Votre statut de préfet ne vous donne pas le droit de vous adresser à moi sur ce ton. Vous pouvez me croire, petite vermine, que je vérifierai ce que vous venez de me dire et s'il s'avère que vous m'avez menti, je vous le ferai payer très cher ! Et d'ailleurs il me semble que votre salle commune n'est pas dans la direction d'où vous venez ! Je n'oublie jamais les larcins et encore moins vos têtes de voyous. Toujours les mêmes dans des mauvais coups. N'essayez pas de remplacer vos frères, monsieur Weasley. Cette année je vous aurai particulièrement à l'œil.

–– C'est ça, bonne journée aussi. Et n'oubliez pas de remettre mon bonjour aux Cracmols Anonymes, piqua Ron en s'en allant.

Rusard grogna de rage et fit un geste pour attraper Ron. Il avait sans doute l'intention de l'étrangler avec la chaîne des menottes mais un bruit de fracas lui conseilla d'aller s'occuper de Peeves qui se déchaînait quelque part à l'étage du dessus.

–– Je vous tiens à l'œil tous les deux. La moindre entorse au règlement et vous passerez la nuit dans mon cachot, menaça Rusard avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers.

–– Tu n'aurais peut–être pas dû lui répondre comme ça, Ron.

–– Et après ? C'est lui qui nous agresse alors qu'on n'a rien fait. J'en ai marre de subir ses discours de tortionnaire. Il pense peut–être qu'il peut surpasser ses droits ? Il est resté trop longtemps avec cette horrible Ombrage. J'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser marché sur les pieds cette année !

–– Oui, mais de là à chercher les ennuis avant même que l'année ne soit commencée…

–– Harry ! Tu deviens comme Hermione !

* * *

Et voilà. Fin du chapitre 14

Merci à Molly59 pour ses reviews.

A la semaine prochaine.


	15. Nouveaux professeurs

**Ça y est ! Nous voilà enfin à Poudlard après 14 chapitres… La vie va donc tout doucement reprendre son droit (enfin presque :D ).**

**Ce chapitre contient quelques références à certains membres de La pensine, ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler…**

**Merci à Molly59 pour sa fidélité.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 – Nouveaux professeurs**.

Les deux compères arrivèrent enfin devant la grande salle, ouvrirent la porte et y entrèrent. La pièce semblait immense car les tables avaient été rassemblées sur les côtés et une seule d'entre elles avait été dressée au milieu de la pièce. Quelques professeurs étaient déjà attablés dont le professeur Flitwick, Mme Chourave, Mme Bibine, les professeurs Sinistra et Vector et le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Celui–ci les invita à les rejoindre, ce qui semblait beaucoup gêner Ron. Lui qui aimait s'empiffrer sans complexe, il devait faire honneur à son insigne de préfet et, par conséquent, mieux valait se tenir convenablement à table.

Certains des professeurs se levèrent et saluèrent le courage du jeune homme ainsi que sa bravoure lors du combat du Terrier. Le professeur Flitwick en particulier semblait trembler quand il alla lui serrer la main. À moins que cela n'était dû au fait qu'il soit en équilibre instable sur un tabouret pour arriver à la hauteur du jeune homme. L'assemblée laissa échapper un « oooh » retenu lorsqu'elle aperçut les cicatrices que Ron conservait sur les bras. Les félicitations sonnèrent de plus belles mêlées d'un zeste d'angoisse. Les visages s'assombrirent toutefois assez vite, Ron leur rappelait que cette fois la guerre était bien à leur porte. Dumbledore, lui, ne manifestait pas d'intérêt majeur pour la scène et il paraissait beaucoup plus passionné par un petit pois en train de nager dans la sauce brune de son assiette.

Soulagé un moment qu'il ne fasse pas l'objet des regards, Harry se rappela qu'il avait déjà assisté à un repas avec ses professeurs, mais dans des circonstances fort différentes. A ce moment là, tout le monde pensait encore que son parrain était un dangereux assassin en fuite. Harry se força à sourire à ses maîtres de magie qui l'observaient à présent et le saluaient également, puis il s'assit en vitesse. Il entama avec hâte l'assiette qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, non pas parce qu'il avait particulièrement faim, mais surtout parce que cela lui permettait d'éviter au maximum leurs regards. Ron, qui se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise, fit de même. Décidément, il n'y avait rien de drôle à être un héros.

Pendant le repas, chacun discutait des dernières nouvelles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui avait révélé une nouvelle attaque de Détraqueurs à _Figgle Peek_, dans le Pays de Galle. Dumbledore ne montrait aucune crainte particulière et bavardait allègrement avec le professeur Sinistra à propos d'une recette de plum pudding à la mode de Tati **Dormione**, un dessert manifestement succulent, surtout quand on parvenait à l'attraper. D'après le directeur, la principale difficulté était de pétrir les feuilles de **_Junko biloba_**, une essence végétale aromatique singulièrement délicieuse mais qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de mordre les doigts des pâtissiers en herbes. Ron qui comme Harry n'avait plus spécialement faim scrutait la table avec attention. Le maître des potions ne participait pas au repas et les garçons ne s'étonnaient guère de ne pas y trouver le professeur Trelawney. Quant à Hagrid, il devait probablement manger dans sa cabane où il se sentait en général bien plus à l'aise. Le professeur McGonagall n'était guère plus présente. Mis à part ceux–là, il restait encore plusieurs chaises de libre et d'autres personnes devaient probablement encore arriver.

–– Tu as une idée des nouveaux professeurs que nous aurons ? souffla Harry discrètement à Ron.

–– Non, pas la moindre.

–– Même en… euh… faisant un effort ?

–– Mes perceptions ne fonctionnent pas sur commande, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui occupera les postes vacants.

Harry et Ron préférèrent ne pas s'attarder et quittèrent la table sans attendre l'arrivée du dessert. Il décidèrent d'aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid. Cela lui ferait plaisir –tout comme à eux– et en même temps ils essaieraient d'avoir quelques informations sur leurs nouveaux enseignants.

–– J'espère au moins qu'il a réussi à calmer son… hum… petit frère ! Ou mieux, qu'il s'en soit débarrassé !

–– Mon cher Ron, je ne dois pas te rappeler qui est Hagrid. Même s'il disait que son frère était devenu plus sage, je ne serais pas plus rassuré ! Et tu n'imagines quand même pas Hagrid _se débarrasser_, comme tu dis, du seul membre de sa famille qui lui reste.

–– On peut toujours rêver ! Enfin de toute façon, moi je ne l'ai jamais vu et je ne souhaite pas le voir. Je n'ai fait aucune promesse, à personne, et je n'en ferai pas. Je crois que cette année sera suffisamment difficile pour en plus en rajouter avec ce Gloppe.

–– Graup.

–– Ouais, c'est ça ! A tes souhaits !

–– Chut ! Voilà quelqu'un.

A peine furent–ils arrivés devant la grande porte en chêne donnant sur le parc qu'ils rencontrèrent le professeur McGonagall en compagnie d'un personnage haut en couleurs. Celui–ci était très grand et très mince. Il avait la peau sombre et le visage sévère, parcouru par une barbe noire très finement taillée et terminant en bouc. Il était vêtu d'une tenue orientale richement découpée et composée d'étoffes précieuses aux couleurs chaudes et vives et il était coiffé d'un turban de sultan. Un large ruban de soie lui servait de ceinture et retenait un cimeterre impressionnant et particulièrement aiguisé. A ses pieds une magnifique paire de babouches semblait effleurer le sol et absorbait tout bruit de pas. De larges boucles d'or pendaient à ses oreilles et quelques marques étranges lui étaient comme tatouées sur les joues. L'homme se tenait d'une manière très droite et semblait rivaliser de ce point de vue avec le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur de métamorphose faisait vraisemblablement visiter l'école à cet étranger qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un des comptes des milles et une nuit.

–– Je maintiens que l'interdiction de tapis volant est une aberration, Professeur, dit l'homme avec un terrible accent arabique. Vos balais sont loin de rivaliser avec le confort inégalé de nos tapis traditionnels.

–– Oui, oui. Vous avez sans doute raison, ne chercha pas à protester McGonagall, visiblement agacée. Nous sommes ici dans le grand Hall et je vais de ce pas vous faire entrer dans la grande salle où nous prenons nos repas. J'en profiterai pour vous présenter à vos nouveaux collègues.

Lorsque les deux sorciers passèrent à côté des adolescents, ceux–ci les saluèrent promptement et tentèrent de se dérober.

–– Un instant, jeune homme. La voix puissante et sévère du personnage inconnu raisonna dans le grand hall. Il indiquait Harry d'un doigt qui portait un bijou de grande valeur.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Ron resta à côté de lui, intrigué. L'homme posa ses yeux presque noirs sur le front de Harry puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas montré la moindre trace de stupéfaction ni une quelconque émotion à la vue de la cicatrice.

–– Vous êtes monsieur Potter, je présume. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Il tendit, dans un geste précis et empli d'une certaine noblesse, une main pleine de bagues richement dotées de pierres multicolores. Harry tenta d'essuyer sur un mouchoir les dernières traces de morve de grenouille qui restaient collés sur ses doigts en dépit des efforts qu'il avait fait pour tout enlever avant de manger. Puis il tendit également la main en espérant que l'autre ne s'aperçoive de rien. Mais ce dernier remarqua immédiatement les résidus collant et d'un léger signe de la main, il fit disparaître toute trace de la glue malodorante. Il serra alors avec force la main de Harry tout en le fixant des yeux. Ron était effaré. Ce personnage mystérieux semblait très puissant.

–– Je rencontre enfin celui qui a fait chuté le Seigneur Noir, dit–il sur un ton lent et presque dédaigneux. Faites attention, mon ami. Votre position exige une rigueur bien plus prononcée que ce que j'ai pu apercevoir. Cette… substance que vous aviez sur les doigts est indigne d'un sorcier de renom. Mais en aucune façon elle n'aurait dû vous poser la moindre difficulté, si engluante soit–elle ! Enfin… J'espère que vous vous montrerez à la hauteur de mes espérances.

–– Euh… je… Certainement monsieur…

–– Potter, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur **_Bakkhar_**.

–– **Kamal Ibn al Khalid el Bakkhar**, pour vous servir, reprit–il en se courbant devant lui, la main gauche sur le thorax, sans pour autant avoir lâché Harry de son autre main.

–– Enchanté professeur euh… _Baccard_.

–– De la rigueur, monsieur Potter ! Voilà le secret de toute réussite. Vous devrez faire preuve de plus de rigueur si vous désirez suivre mes cours !

–– Messieurs Potter et Weasley entrent actuellement en sixième année, professeur Bakkhar. C'est donc à eux que vous enseignerez le nouveau programme.

–– Weasley ?

Bakkhar lâcha progressivement la main endolorie de Harry et se tourna vers Ron qui devint tout rouge. Celui–ci se demanda quel sort lui réservait cet étrange individu.

–– J'ai connu un William Weasley en Egypte. Avez–vous un rapport quelconque avec lui ?

–– Heumphrplk, bredouilla Ron qui se demandait s'il fallait répondre dans l'affirmative. Si jamais Bill avait fait la moindre bêtise avec ce type, connaissant son penchant pour les soirées bien arrosées, il ne voulait en aucun cas en subir les conséquences.

–– Vous avez les même traits et le même tic nerveux avec votre sourcil gauche. Oui, vous êtes bien le jeune frère de ce William Weasley.

Ron avala de travers. Il avait un tic au sourcil gauche ? Personne ne le lui avait jamais fait remarquer !

–– Un excellent sorcier. Fort et courageux. Travail impeccable. Espérons que vous suivrez ses traces, Mr Weasley. Toutefois la rigueur semble vous manquer également, tout comme elle manque à votre frère. Ce genre de réponse ne sera désormais plus acceptée dans ma classe.

–– Euh… oui… euh… oui, oui, comme vous voudrez, Professeur.

–– Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons.

Bakkhar fronça soudainement ses sourcils. Il y eut quelques instants de silence et les deux garçons ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient disposer. Mais dans le doute, il valait mieux rester en place. Le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal donnait l'air d'ausculter le grand rouquin.

–– Marques étranges que vous avez là. Expérience en laboratoire qui a mal tourné ?

–– Pas vraiment, Monsieur.

–– Professeur ! Je porte le titre de professeur et j'entends bien qu'on le respecte. De toute évidence vous avez été en contact avec des substances dangereuses et –si j'ai bonne mémoire des lois britanniques– illégales !

–– …

–– Bien ! J'ose espérer que cela ne soit pas dû à une séance de cours en potion qui aurait mal tourné. Je rencontrerai mon collègue qui s'occupe de cette matière le plus tôt possible. Nous en discuterons plus longuement. Pouvons–nous continuer, Professeur ?

–– Certainement professeur Bakkhar, répondit McGonagall qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup les airs supérieurs de son nouveau confrère.

Tandis que les deux sorciers s'éloignaient vers la grande salle, les garçons restèrent blêmes. Ron était passé du rouge au blanc en un temps si court qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait reçu un sortilège d'arc–en–ciel. Puis Harry se ressaisit et se précipita vers l'extérieur du château, suivi par son ami. Une fois la grande porte de chêne refermée derrière eux, ils commencèrent à discuter. Le trajet vers la cabane de Hagrid devenait difficile car un vent très fort s'était levé et les premiers coups de tonnerre grondaient au–dessus de leurs têtes dans un ciel très sombre et menaçant.

–– Harry, tu as vu ce type ? Il est terrifiant ! Et arrogant ! On dirait un deuxième Rogue !

–– Oui ça promet. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas rire beaucoup en défense contre les forces du mal cette année.

–– _De la rigueur ! De la rigueur !_ Il me fait penser à Rogue qui aurait pris des cours chez Fol–Œil ! Tu parles d'un individu agréable !

–– Oui et il a l'air de se prendre pour le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. En fait, il a un petit peu d'Ombrage aussi dans sa manière de se sentir supérieur et d'avoir toujours raison.

–– Et de se sentir obligé de nous rappeler la loi, un peu comme Percy ! Ah ben ça va être gai ! Le condensé de Rogue, Maugrey, Ombrage et Percy, dans un seul type… Beuark !

–– Pfffft, décidément, cette année sera _vraiment_ difficile.

–– N'empêche, il a l'air drôlement doué. Tu as vu comme il s'est débarrassé de cette saleté en une seconde ?

–– Et sans baguette !

–– Et il a l'air de venir de loin. Au moins d'Egypte. A priori, il apprécie mon frère, c'est déjà ça ! Je vais d'ailleurs envoyer un hibou à Bill pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il pense de ce professeur baccardi.

–– Bakkhar, Ron. De la rigueur ! plaisanta Harry.

–– Ça va, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. A mon avis, le professeur Toccard me le rappellera suffisamment comme ça.

–– Au fait, McGonagall a parlé de _nouveau programme_. Tu crois qu'ils ont changé la matière à enseigner ?

–– Probablement, maintenant que le ministère soutient l'école et que tout le monde est au courant du retour de V… olde… mort…

Ron frissonna. Il avait encore du mal avec ce nom. Ils se dépêchèrent de courir vers la cabane car les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber et elles annonçaient un véritable déluge. Harry espérait que Hagrid soit chez lui, car dans le cas contraire, ils seraient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os le temps de rejoindre l'école. Après avoir frappé à la porte, l'aboiement de Crockdur les rassura.

–– J'arrive, cria une grosse voix derrière la porte. Qui est–ce ?

–– C'est nous, Hagrid ! Ron et Harry !

La porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid dut retenir son chien pour ne pas qu'il les couvre de bave à grands coups de langue.

–– Vous ? Déjà ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici !

–– C'est une longue histoire. On peut renter ? Parce que là, c'est pas vraiment génial comme temps, fit remarquer Ron.

–– Ah.. euh… oui ! Bien sûr. Excusez–moi. Entrez donc.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la cabane du demi–géant et constatèrent qu'il n'était pas seul. Assis sur un tabouret et sirotant un thé bien chaud, marmonnait pour lui–même le vieil Ollivander, le marchand de baguette. Il se retourna lentement et regarda les jeunes hommes de son œil vif et transperçant.

–– Mr Weasley… Hmm, je vous ai vu il n'y a pas si longtemps… Trois ans tout au plus. Belle baguette. Bois de saule, 35 cm. Elle contient un crin de licorne. Une magnifique bête d'ailleurs !

–– Euh oui c'est ça. Bonjour Mr Ollivander.

–– Mr Potter. 27,5 cm, bois de houx, très souple. Plume de Phénix. Une baguette très puissante ! Et qui n'a encore rien montré de ses capacités en dépit du fait qu'elle ait déjà rencontré sa sœur, n'est–il pas Mr Potter ?

–– Hum… euh oui, Monsieur.

–– Je crains malheureusement que vous deviez découvrir les performances de votre baguette dans des circonstances fort peu réjouissantes, Mr Potter. Une nouvelle rencontre avec sa sœur risque encore de se produire… et il serait bienvenu que votre baguette fasse des choses aussi grandes que sa semblable ! Dans l'intérêt de tous !

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la petite pièce. Ollivander termina son thé comme si de rien n'était. Il avait l'habitude du malaise qu'il inspirait chez les sorciers. Cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis les nombreuses années durant lesquelles il avait tenu son commerce.

–– Bien ! L'heure avance et je dois retrouver mon atelier. C'est une période de l'année où mon commerce fonctionne très bien et je ne peux m'attarder davantage.

–– Dans ce cas, bonne soirée Mr Ollivander, et surtout pensez à moi, insista Hagrid.

–– Soyez sans crainte, Hagrid. Et vous, n'oubliez pas de parler avec Mr Kamal Ibn al Khalid el Bakkhar.

–– Je n'y manquerai pas !

Ollivander s'approcha des deux adolescents. Il s'adressa en premier lieu à Ron.

–– J'ignore ce qui vous a fait ça mais ce n'est certainement pas une baguette. Cependant il faut reconnaître que cela vous donne quelques… dons… j'ignore bien lesquels mais ils sont là. Oui, vous avez tous les deux un destin particulier, dirait–on. Pour votre bonheur ou votre malheur… C'est selon.

Ron fut encore plus pâle que lorsque que Bakkhar lui avait parlé. Il ne sut que répondre.

–– Je suppose que je dois transmettre votre bonjour à vos frères sur le Chemin de Traverse.

–– Euh… oui, oui bien sur…

–– Ce sera fait ! Et faites attention à vous et à votre baguette. A chaque fois qu'une d'entre elles est détruite, c'est une partie de moi qui se brise.

Une fois encore un silence gêné s'installa. Ollivander n'en fut pas incommodé pour autant et se tourna vers Harry.

–– Vous aussi prenez soin de votre baguette. Il semble bien que l'avenir de notre monde dépende d'elle. Et de son porteur naturellement.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ollivander lui mettait une nouvelle pression sur les épaules. Mais le vieux fabricant de baguette fronça les sourcils. Il ajusta son pince–nez et se pencha sur le col du jeune homme. Puis il avança sa main toujours en fixant un point sur l'encolure de Harry. Celui–ci se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. Peut–être Ollivander avait aperçu un insecte étrange. Ou était–ce des restes de grenouille qui s'étaient faufilés jusque là. Ollivander retira la main et Harry aperçut entre ses doigts un long cheveux de couleur or. Le vieux fabricant de baguette l'observa de très près, sortit une grosse loupe d'une de ses poches et sembla totalement fasciné par ce segment capillaire.

–– Hmmmmmmm. Très intéressant, vraiment. Jamais rien vu de tel. Et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie…

Soudain, dans un geste rapide mais agile, il enroula précautionneusement le long cheveu autour d'un doigt, puis le glissa dans un petit récipient hermétique qui disparut dans sa poche. Il plaça alors un vieux chapeau décrépit sur sa tête, salua Hagrid et sortit de la cabane.

–– Toujours aussi étrange ce vieil Ollivander, commenta Hagrid. Mais très sympathique.

–– Qu'est–ce qu'il faisait chez vous, demanda Ron.

–– Oh… euh… rien, rien. Des petites affaires. Je l'aide à se procurer certains éléments animaux pour la confection de ses baguettes. Je peux par exemple lui dire où se trouve l'une ou l'autre licorne, l'humeur du moment chez le Cloard Mirifique ou fabriquer des pièges à Krybylle des Forêts.

–– Des quoi ?

–– Vous verrez ça cette année.

–– Et pour le professeur Placard ?

–– Oh, lui ! Il vient des pays orientaux et possède quelques substances susceptibles d'intéresser ce vieil Olli. Mais il me semble que vous êtes bien curieux tous les deux.

–– Pas plus que d'habitude, Hagrid !

–– Ce n'est pas faux. Vous voulez des caramels ?

Les garçons lui assurèrent qu'ils sortaient de table et qu'ils n'avaient nullement envie de manger quoi que ce fût. Après tout, ses petits gâteaux secs n'étaient guère plus fameux que ses légendaires caramels et ils ne souhaitaient pas s'en voir proposer. Hagrid s'interrogea sur leur présence de si bonne heure, alors que le Poudlard Express ne devait pas se présenter avant le soir, et même avec un certain retard pour une fois, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ron décida d'expliquer les faits.

–– Vous savez ce qu'est le syndrome du rat Prusse ?

–– Horadus, Ron ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

–– Désolé, j'ai du mal avec les mots bizarres. Depuis l'accident du Terrier…

–– Ah oui ! hurla presque Hagrid. Le professeur Dumbledore m'en a parlé. Je ne lis plus la Gazette avec toutes les bêtises qu'ils mettent dedans. Dis donc Ron, tu as vraiment agi comme un héros. Je suis vraiment très fier de toi !

–– Je vais finir par le savoir, marmonna Ron qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être le centre de tous les regards. Être héros pour avoir gagner au Quidditch, ça c'était chouette. Mais avec ce genre d'histoire là, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'on espère de lui une démonstration de force ou quelque chose de ce genre.

–– Ah ah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Vous formez vraiment une belle équipe tous ensembles. Ah tiens, Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? Vous allez m'expliquer alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans le train et elle bien ?

–– C'est ce qu'on essaie de faire, râla le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs.

Ron raconta alors leurs péripéties à la gare suite à la présence de Vicky. Hagrid avait entendu parlé de l'horadienne par les autres professeurs –mais surtout par l'Ordre– et il savait déjà de quoi il en retournait. Le Poudlard Express n'avait pas pu démarrer suite à l'annihilation de la magie par la jeune fille, ce qui expliquait son retard.

–– C'est quand même étrange comme histoire. Une gamine capable de réduire à néant notre monde… Ça donne froid dans le dos. Et c'est probablement la seule qui pourrait s'aventurer dans la forêt sans être inquiétée par ses occupants. Je me demande bien comment réagirait les Centaures. On verrait bien s'ils réagiraient comme des Êtres ou bien comme des créatures magiques, statut qu'ils revendiquent. Dans ce cas précis, ils ne seraient plus aussi fiers et ils craindraient sa présence, peut–être plus encore que tout autre chose.

Hagrid avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il manifestait une encore solide rancœur vis à vis des Centaures qui avaient causé quelques soucis à son frère.

–– Et… euh… Comment se porte Graup, demanda Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais avait compris que le sujet ne tarderait pas à s'engager dans cette voie.

–– Je suis bien content que tu te fasses du soucis pour lui. Il a été très fâché envers les Centaures, tu sais ! J'ai eu un mal fou à le calmer lorsqu'il a été sauvagement agressé par ces imbéciles. Ça m'a valu quelques égratignures, tu peux me croire.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Par égratignures il fallait sans doute comprendre « côtes brisées » ou membres arrachés. Mrs Pomfresh avait du encore avoir beaucoup de travail car Hagrid n'aurait certainement pas pu se soigner seul après avoir subi la colère de son cher « petit » frère.

–– J'ai donc soigné ses plaies et fort heureusement, elles ont bien cicatrisé. Graup est devenu beaucoup plus conciliant maintenant. Il a bien compris que je ne lui voulais que du bien. Il a fait d'énormes progrès pour parler dans notre langue. Il essaie même de m'apprendre un peu de son langage mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui pour les études.

A nouveau les jeunes gens se regardèrent et cette fois ils eurent beaucoup de difficulté à cacher leur sourire.

–– Il s'est installé un peu plus profondément dans la forêt mais les Centaures le laissent tranquilles pour le moment. C'est juste que je dois faire un peu plus attention quand je vais le voir.

–– Vous n'êtes toujours pas réconciliés avec les Centaures ?

–– Ceux–là sont trop fiers pour les réconciliations. Et après ce qui s'est passé, ce serait difficile. Quelques membres du troupeau ont été gravement blessés par Graup quand ils l'ont attaqué avec leurs maudites flèches. Heureusement elles n'étaient pas suffisamment empoisonnées pour atteindre un grand garçon comme lui. Mais, entre–nous, je préfèrerais ne jamais en recevoir une car elles risqueraient de m'être fatales. Sinon, ce serait bien que vous continuiez à venir le voir. Surtout Hermione. Il aime bien Hermione.

Ron changea de tête. Comment Hagrid pouvait ignorer le danger que cela représentait ? Il venait de dire que les centaures ne leur ferait pas de pitié, que ce géant imbécile était encore plus profondément enfoui dans la forêt, ce qui augmentait les risques de rencontrer un centaure malintentionné. Et si une flèche pouvait tuer Hagrid, que ferait–il de gabarits plus modérés comme celui de Harry, de Hermione ou du sien ?

–– D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté Graup, Ron. Tu pourrais toi aussi aider Hermione à lui apprendre à parler notre langue.

–– Euh jemgmhkppsdlp

–– Allons, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Après avoir affronter trois Mangemorts, tu ne dois plus redouter grand chose, hein ?

Hagrid lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos et le pauvre Ron faillit s'affaler complètement au sol. En plus du déséquilibre, le coup avait été donné en plein sur ses cicatrices et la douleur résultante lui coupa le souffle. C'est bien ce qu'il redoutait. Parce qu'il avait subit l'assaut de ces enragés, il devait être aux yeux de tous capable de prouesses et d'actes de pure folie. Lui qui détestait tant s'exposer !

–– Est–ce que vous avez vu le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet avant que Ron ne soit obligé d'accepter.

–– Ah oui ! Il est arrivé hier matin. Un personnage sympathique et très drôle.

Une fois de plus Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Sympa et drôle, ce n'était pas vraiment l'impression qu'il leur avait laissé.

–– Il est venu de loin cette fois. Le professeur Dumbledore a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu'un pour ce poste j'imagine, continua Harry.

–– Loin ? Pas tellement. A l'accent je dirais qu'il vient d'Irlande.

–– Irlande ? s'étrangla Ron. Euh… si vous le dites, continua–t–il quand Hagrid se retourna sur lui. Il voulait surtout que le demi–géant l'oublie un peu.

–– Oui je pense bien ne pas me tromper. Enfin je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut mais si le professeur Dumbledore lui fait confiance c'est qu'il doit être bon. En tout cas, il apprécie mes biscuits et a trouvé ma cabane charmante.

Harry fut étonné que Bakkhar ait trouvé la cabane du garde–chasse charmante alors qu'il était du genre à se pavaner avec des bijoux et des étoffes de grande valeur. Mais peut–être se trompait–il sur la personnalité exacte de ce nouveau professeur. Ou bien Hagrid avait reçu un coup un peu trop fort de la part de son frère et il ne s'en était pas tout à fait remis.

Les garçons ne posèrent pas davantage de questions. Hagrid qui semblait d'excellente humeur suggéra alors qu'ils l'aident à atteler les chariots aux sombrals pour accueillir les élèves à leur arrivée à Pré–au–lard. Et malgré les cordes qui tombaient dehors, les deux garçons ne purent se défiler.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Qu'en pensez–vous ?**_

_**Rendez–vous la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre… très humide !**_


	16. Bons baisers de France

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Aujourd'hui je publie plus tard que d'habitude, j'avais pas mal de choses à préparer pour les jours à venir.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, pour me dire ce que vous aimez ou au contraire, ce que vous n'aimez pas.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 – Bons baisers de France**

Hagrid, Ron et Harry sortirent de la cabane du demi–géant. La pluie tombait avec force et déjà le sol se transformait en véritable marécage. En quelques minutes les deux adolescents furent complètement trempés, malgré les peaux de bêtes trop grandes que leur avait donné leur ami. Leurs pieds baignaient dans l'eau comme s'ils n'avaient pas de chaussures et de la boue maculait leurs pantalons. Hagrid s'enfonçait à chaque pas d'une trentaine de centimètre et laissait des traces perceptibles de loin, si toutefois on pouvait encore distinguer quelque chose à travers ce rideau de pluie.

–– Sacré temps, pas vrai ! lança–t–il d'un air joyeux.

–– Un temps de scroutt à … heu… de cochon, plutôt, rétorqua Ron qui eut soudain peur d'offenser Hagrid.

–– Tout ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. La pluie diminue la portée de l'odeur du sang et de la chair.

Ron fit une grimace et se pinça le nez. Hagrid portait en effet une énorme carcasse d'un animal qu'on ne pouvait identifier étant donné son état avancé de décomposition. Il valait mieux que la pluie balaie cette odeur car bien que différente de celle des rainettes ombrageuses, elle avait le don de faire tourner l'œil du plus endurci des héros. Hagrid semblait pourtant s'en accommoder parfaitement.

–– Ça sent pas très bon, hein ! Mais les sombrals adorent. La viande en putréfaction attire tous les carnassiers en général. Au plus ça sent mauvais pour nous, au plus ils aiment ça !

–– Ils vont particulièrement adorer celui–là alors, répondit Ron, la main sur la bouche et l'air ronchon.

–– Ah ça oui ! Je l'ai laissé fermenter deux semaines dans la remise. Heureusement que j'ai… qu'un ami à moi a rendu la remise hermétique aux odeurs, continua Hagrid en serrant un peu plus son parapluie rose qu'il tenait au–dessus de la tête.

–– Vous n'auriez plus reçu la moindre visite de quiconque avec une odeur pareille, renchérit Ron.

–– Boaf, c'est surtout que ça aurait attiré quelques bestiaux peu recommandables de la forêt.

–– C'est–à–dire ? demanda Harry.

–– Je vous l'ai dit, tous les carnassiers sont attirés par l'odeur d'un cadavre. Et des carnassiers, il y en a beaucoup dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Dumbledore estime que les élèves ne doivent pas s'y aventurer.

–– J'avais cru que c'était plutôt à cause d'une acromentule, de Centaures fous ou d'un géant déchaîné, par exemple marmonna Ron dans ses dents. Foutue forêt. On a pas idée de bâtir une école à côté d'une forêt de l'épouvante…

–– Tu disais, Ron ? demanda Hagrid.

–– Non rien, bredouilla celui–ci. Je me disais qu'on ne se dirige pas vraiment vers la Forêt Interdite.

–– Non, on va d'abord dire bonjour à Buck qui est parti se dégourdir les ailes du côté du lac.

–– Buck est ici ? demanda Harry avec étonnement.

–– Ben oui, où veux–tu qu'il aille d'autre ? Puisque Sir… enfin, il n'y a plus que moi qui puisse m'en occuper. Surtout que d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, reprit–il avec une voix plus étouffée, la maison des Blacks, enfin, le quartier général de l'ordre n'est plus très sûr. Enfin, tu sais ça mieux que moi puisque tu y étais… Bref, Dumbledore me l'a confié. Toutes les charges contre lui ont été levées et il n'est plus obligé de se cacher. Et puis… un grenier ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour une créature aussi exceptionnelle.

Il posa une lourde main dégoulinante de sang provenant de la carcasse sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui–ci s'enfonça de dix bon centimètres supplémentaires dans la boue et eut peine à s'en extirper sans y laisser une chaussure. Après quelques instants qui leur parurent une éternité par le temps qu'il faisait, ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, en lisière de la forêt. Harry ne voyaient pas grand chose à travers cette averse qui n'en finissait pas. Il fallut qu'un éclair déchirant le ciel illuminât toute l'étendue du domaine pour qu'il puisse distinguer la silhouette inquiétante d'un magnifique hippogriffe. Celui–ci grattait le sol boueux au bord de l'eau à la recherche de quelques bestioles à se mettre sous le bec.

–– Buck est vraiment intelligent. Il a bien compris que l'orage fait ressortir les vers de vase vers la surface ! dit fièrement Hagrid comme s'il parlait de son propre fils.

Tous les trois s'approchèrent de l'animal qui releva la tête avec méfiance. Il était beaucoup plus craintif depuis qu'il avait été agressé par Kreattur. Et d'ailleurs plus aucun elfe de maison ne devait passer à proximité de ses serres sans quoi il lui en coûterait probablement la vie. Hagrid s'inclina pour saluer Buck et il fut immédiatement imité par les garçons. L'hippogriffe les salua à son tour et ils surent qu'ils pouvaient s'approcher sans danger.

–– Bonjour Buck ! Tiens, je t'ai apporté une surprise…

Hagrid lui lança quelques cadavres de rongeurs divers que Buck attrapa en plein vol. Il n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

–– Buck va nous aider à appeler les sombrals. Harry je vais te demander de survoler la forêt sur le dos de Buck. Tu vas appâter les sombrals grâce à cette carcasse et ils te suivront sans problème.

–– Heu… les sombrals et les hippogriffes, ça fait bon ménage ?

–– Bien entendu ! Ils ne mangent pas la même chose donc il n'y a pas de compétition entre les deux.

–– Et euh… La pluie ça gène pas le vol ?

–– Oh si, bien sur ! Les plumes sont moins performantes mais il ne s'agit de voler que pendant quelques minutes. Bon tu y vas, Harry ?

Harry monta assez peu rassuré sur le dos de Buck et celui–ci prit un peu d'élan avant de prendre son envol. En s'arrachant du sol, Buck planta ses serres dans la carcasse de la bête que portait toujours Hagrid et l'emporta avec lui.

–– Il est superbe ! Une précision incroyable, tu as vu ça Ron ?

–– Oui, génial, répondit le jeune Weasley qui se disait que si Buck avait raté son coup, Hagrid n'aurait probablement plus de tête.

Agrippé au cou de l'animal fabuleux, Harry était mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait rien avec ses lunettes sous cette pluie diluvienne. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer son sort d'imperméabilité sur ses verres et il était donc totalement dépendant de Buck. Celui–ci fit plusieurs cercles au–dessus de la forêt et se permit même quelques cabrioles qui n'enchantèrent que moyennement son cavalier. La liberté retrouvée ravissait l'animal et ses voltiges n'en étaient que plus folles. La carcasse toucha plusieurs fois la cime des arbres et certains morceaux de chair pourrie y restèrent accrochés.

Au sol, on pouvait entendre Hagrid siffler et appeler « ses » sombrals apprivoisés. Le jeune homme agrippé sur le dos de l'hippogriffe ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que ces créatures arrivent le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le sol. Non, décidément rien ne valait un bon balai. Soudain Harry entendit d'autres claquements d'ailes mais qui ressemblaient beaucoup plus à celles d'une chauve–souris qu'à celles d'un oiseau.. Avec ses lunettes embuées il distingua quelques grandes silhouettes sombres qui suivaient Buck. Certains tentèrent d'attraper la carcasse des serres de l'hippogriffe mais celui–ci se démenait pour garder sa proie. Une espèce de jeu s'installa entre les sombrals et la monture du pauvre sorcier qui aurait allègrement préféré échanger sa place avec celle de Ron. Hagrid, lui, riait de bon cœur et s'émerveillait de voir comme ils pouvaient être espiègles, sous le regard affligé du jeune Weasley.

–– Buck, il est temps de se poser, supplia presque Harry lorsqu'un des sombrals fit gicler un jet de sang putride sur ses habits en arrachant un morceau de carcasse des pattes de Buck.

–– Allez Buck, viens ici mon petit. Papa a du travail, cria Hagrid.

L'hippogriffe se décida enfin à se poser en douceur près du demi–géant. Il reçut alors une caresse sur la tête tandis que Harry descendait avec soulagement de son dos. Ron, lui, regardait avec de grands yeux la carcasse se faire littéralement déchiqueter par des êtres invisibles. Il préféra curieusement observer le lac afin de ne pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de revoir passer son déjeuner.

–– Vous venez ? On va attacher les sombrals aux calèches. On a du pain sur la planche parce que ça représente beaucoup de diligences à préparer avant ce soir.

–– Beaucoup ?

–– Ben à raison de 4–5 élèves par calèche vous pouvez estimer le nombre qu'il faut…

–– Heureusement il y a les premières années. Eux ne prennent pas les calèches !

–– C'est vrai Ron mais cette année il nous faudra préparer beaucoup plus de barques. Après les calèches, on ira ressortir quelques vieilles embarcations qu'on n'utilise plus d'ordinaire. Il faudra sûrement en réparer quelques–unes et en enchanter facilement une bonne dizaine. Hum, enfin je veux dire, je demanderai au professeur Flitwick de le faire pour moi, évidemment.

–– Quoi, y aura tellement de première année ? demanda Ron.

–– Des première année, pas plus que d'ordinaire. Mais des nouveaux, oui.

–– Pourquoi ?

–– Ben avec le retour de Vous–savez–qui –brrrr–, j'imagine que beaucoup de sorciers ont décidé d'envoyer leurs enfants dans un lieu plus sûr.

–– Mais, ils doivent tous savoir que Vlordemol –un jour j'y arriverai– a les yeux rivés sur Poudlard ! Harry est probablement l'une de ses cibles principales – désolé Harry.

–– Ben hem, Dumbledore et lui ont été les premiers à dénoncer son retour, à déjouer ses plans et à le vaincre. Ça doit en rassurer plus d'un.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ces nouveaux arrivants seraient probablement des fans qui chercheraient à tout prix à se coller à lui et lui poser des milliers de questions. Une centaine de frères Crivey en puissance, voilà une nouvelle qui ne le réjouissait guère.

–– Et d'où ils viennent ? continua Ron.

–– D'un peu partout. Mais surtout de France. Hem. Bon, ne traînons pas.

–– De France ?

–– Ron, ils seront nombreux à devoir prendre les barques et j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour les emmener au château et les aider à embarquer et débarquer. En principe ce travail devrait revenir à un préfet en chef mais si tu veux, Hermione et toi pouvez vous en charger. Ça te fera un petit plus pour postuler au titre de préfet en chef l'année prochaine.

Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil. Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'abord parce qu'il n'en avait cure de ce poste qu'avait occupé Percy avant lui. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que si ses jumeaux de frères devait apprendre sa nomination, il recevrait par hiboux tant de colis piégés aux grenouilles ou avec des sorts de _têtenchoufleur_ qu'il ne serait de toute manière jamais pris au sérieux. Ensuite parce que Hagrid semblait changer de conversation. Et qu'il recevait des bribes d'information provenant de ses pensées. Mais pas assez pour comprendre clairement ce qu'Hagrid avait en tête.

–– Ils viennent de Beauxbâtons ?

–– Mwoui c'est ça. Attention, tu fonces contre l'un des sombrals.

Ron s'en fichait. Hagrid avait hâte de changer de sujet, et était prêt à parler de n'importe quoi d'autre. De plus, il commençait à recevoir plus d'écho des pensées du gardien des clefs. Il lança cependant un juron très grossier quand il se prit le sombral invisible de plein fouet et trébucha dans une marre de boue. Harry l'aida à se relever. Lui aussi avait compris que Hagrid ne disait pas tout. Il lança à Ron un regard complice, l'incitant à continuer ses investigations.

–– Il s'est passé quelque chose à Beauxbâtons ?

–– Allons, allons. Vous avez vu quelque chose de ce genre dans les journaux ? Moi non !

–– Il me semblait que vous ne lisiez plus la gazette du sorcier, piqua Ron sur un ton de défit.

–– Hem, oui, oui mais Dumbledore me l'aurait dit si quelque chose s'était passé… Prenez ces cordes et attachez–les solidement aux sombrals comme je le fais. Regardez bien comment il faut procéder. Harry aide un peu Ron. C'est autour du cou qu'il faut mettre le harnais, là tu es au niveau de la queue.

–– Si vous croyez que c'est facile quand on ne les voit pas !

–– Tu as bien su aller au ministère de la magie en volant avec eux…

–– J'avais pas trop le choix. Et Madame Maxime, elle va bien ?

–– Hum, s'éclaircit Hagrid, devenant un peu plus rouge. Oui, elle va bien. Dieu merci elle n'y était pas.

–– Donc il s'est bien passé quelque chose à Beauxbâtons…

–– Ecoutez, arrêtez tous les deux. Je ne suis pas sensé vous parler de ça. Alors ne posez plus de questions !

–– J'imagine qu'on aura des réponses de la part des nouveaux de toute façon…

–– Ils ne savent sans doute pas grand chose que des rumeurs, voilà tout. Bon à présent attelons les sombrals, si vous le voulez bien.

Ils continuèrent leur tâche éreintante –ils n'avaient pas la même facilité que Hagrid– sans trop poser de question. Hagrid n'était plus disposé à répondre de toute façon et aurait fait la sourde oreille s'ils désiraient l'interroger malgré tout. Cependant Ron continuait à percevoir une partie de ses pensées. Parler de Madame Maxime avait été une bonne idée, l'esprit de Hagrid focalisant essentiellement sur la belle dame de Beauxbâtons et indirectement sur les évènements récemment passés dans l'institut français.

Après un bon moment, ils attelèrent les derniers animaux et les attachèrent à proximité d'un énorme tas de carcasses encore fumantes. Puis ils suivirent Hagrid qui les emmena dans une grotte, sous le château, qui donnait sur le lac. Là étaient entreposées les barques des nouveaux élèves ainsi que le matériel d'entretien et de réparation des embarcations. Harry et Ron eurent pour tâche de mettre les barques à l'eau tandis que Hagrid récupérait et réparait les anciens modèles nécessaires à l'accueil des élèves étrangers.

Profitant que Hagrid s'affairait sur ses vieux morceaux de bois et agitait discrètement son parapluie rose, Ron s'approcha de Harry pour lui transmettre ce qu'il savait.

–– Alors, qu'est–ce qui s'est passé à Beauxbâtons ?

–– Manifestement, il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts. Enfin une incursion qui a été découverte. Parce qu'à Beauxbâtons, les professeurs restent pendant les vacances à l'école où ils ont apparemment des appartements. Y a eu un combat sérieux semble–t–il. Certains profs ont été grièvement blessés. Y en a peut–être même qui ont été tués, ça je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas c'était assez grave. Y a quelques Mangemorts qui sont morts dans le combat, un certain Blair et un autre, Carpentier ou quelque chose comme ça, un Français.

–– Voldemort recrute encore, on dirait. Et même à l'étranger…

–– Je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce nom. Pourtant je t'assure que j'essaie !

–– Bon et ensuite…

–– Ben en gros c'est tout. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils sont venus chercher, ou en tout cas Hagrid ne le sait pas.

–– Donc on ne sait pas non plus s'il ont réussi leur coup.

–– Sais pas. Mais l'école a tu l'affaire on dirait. Seuls les autorités et l'Ordre doivent être au courant.

–– Oui mais y a toujours des rumeurs qui arrivent aux oreilles des gens, c'est inévitable. Comment expliquer aux élèves que la moitié de leurs profs soient estropiés ?

–– Je sais pas trop ce que savent les nouveaux mais ce serait bien que je reste ce soir avec Hagrid pour les accueillir. Je vais peut–être avoir d'autres infos…

–– Bonne idée. Manifestement, s'ils savent que leur école a fait l'objet d'une attaque de Mangemorts… Du coup, je comprends mieux l'engouement qu'ils ont à venir ici.

Leur tâche réalisée, les deux adolescents prirent momentanément congé d'Hagrid. La pluie avait cessé mais le parc ressemblait toujours à un marécage digne des jumeaux Weasley. Le ciel était moins menaçant mais l'obscurité de la fin de journée ne lui donnait guère un air plus joyeux. Harry et Ron montèrent avec difficulté les nombreuses marches d'escalier qui les menaient de la grotte au grand hall. Ils avaient soulevé suffisamment de lourds canots pour s'esquinter le dos tandis que les attelages de sombrals leur avait ruiné la peau des mains. Exténués, ils désiraient par–dessus tout prendre une douche et revêtir leurs robes de sorcier.

–– J'espère que Dobby a pu se débarrasser de ce truc dégueux. Sinon je ne rentre pas dans la salle commune. Je préfère encore aller dormir chez les Poufsouffle.

–– Pas chez les Serpentard ?

–– T'es malade ? Plutôt mourir que de mettre un pied chez les Serpentard.

–– Pourtant on l'a déjà fait !

–– C'était un cas de force majeure !

–– Tiens qui est–ce ?

Un drôle d'individu déambulait dans les couloirs et regardait dans tous les sens. Il paraissait complètement insolite tellement il contrastait avec le décor du château. Le bonhomme qui semblait perdu parlait à haute voix avec un fort accent.

–– Nom d'un gnome des bois. Je jurerais bien que cette armure m'a parlé… Et puis je suis déjà passé ici, il me semble. Tout se ressemble dans cette baraque, un vrai labyrinthe. Ah voilà des jeunes gens qui pourront m'aider.

Il s'approcha des deux amis en faisant des grands gestes, comme s'il pensait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ceux–ci échangèrent un regard d'étonnement. L'individu se déplaçait lentement en raison de sa corpulence importante et de ses petites jambes. L'homme, rond et gras portait un short délavé et une chemise hawaïenne tachée et repoussante de saleté. Quelques boutons de sa chemise avaient sauté, laissant apparaître la peau de son gros ventre couvert de poils gris. Il portait, sans chaussette, une paire de vieilles chaussures de ville rapiécées qui n'étaient assurément pas assortie avec sa tenue décontractée. Son crâne était presque chauve et il ne lui restait qu'une frange de cheveux noirs très grisonnants. Seuls les favoris étaient abondamment velus, ainsi que les sourcils qui étaient forts longs. Sur son front perlaient de nombreuses gouttes de transpiration qu'il épongeait en permanence avec une étoffe crasseuse. Chacun de ses pas semblait être pour lui une épreuve infranchissable tant son allure était pataude. L'homme qui manifestement ignorait l'existence des déodorants et des eaux de toilette affichait un large sourire sur son visage débonnaire.

–– Dites–moi les amis, vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin pour sortir d'ici ? J'ai voulu aller aux toilettes mais je me suis un peu perdu en route. Puis ne trouvant que les toilettes des filles, je me suis dis que tant qu'il n'y avait personne, je risquais pas de provoquer un scandale. Parce que les scandales, je connais ! C'est incroyable la propension qu'ont les gens de toujours faire un fromage pour pas grand chose. Enfin que voulez–vous. Les femmes –peu importe leur âge– aiment faire des misères pour trois fois rien, c'est comme ça. Donc j'étais aux toilettes des filles, et bien vous ne devinerez jamais… Y avait bien quelqu'un ! Non pas une élève, y a personne à cette heure–ci –et d'ailleurs qu'est–ce que vous faites ici, parce que je suppose que vous êtes élèves. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour être assistants, apprentis ou appartenir au service de cuisine– Non c'était un spectre en plus ! Un peu hystérique quand même ! Elle s'est mise à hurler comme une folle et a fait déborder toutes les canalisations ! Une vrai dingue. Elle crie, elle crie mais je suis sûr que dans le fond ce n'est qu'une petite coquine et qu'elle était bien contente de voir un homme dans ses toilettes. D'ailleurs elle ne m'a fait toutes ces simagrées seulement après que j'avais terminé ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Enfin, qu'est–ce que j'ai bien rigolé ! J'y retournerai certainement un jour, si jamais je retrouve mon chemin. Y devrait y avoir des plans quand même dans cette baraque, vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi je ne m'en sors pas. Je vais demander au grand chef si je peux avoir un plan mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas trop possible. Enfin je suis bien content de trouver quelqu'un sur ma route. Je n'aurai pas voulu être en retard pour tout à l'heure. Donc vous pourriez m'indiquer la sortie ?

Les deux adolescents étaient atterrés. Comment pouvait–on déblatérer un tel flot de paroles en si peu de temps. Ils mirent quelques secondes à se remettre de leur surprise avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

–– Heu, c'est très simple ! Vous prenez ces escaliers–ci, puis vous tournez sur le deuxième pallier à gauche, vous passez derrière la tapisserie sur le monstre du Loch Ness, à l'autre bout du tunnel vous chatouillez la statue d'Anselme–le–grabataire, quand la porte s'ouvre, vous prenez le couloir le plus sombre sur environ cinquante mètres et puis encore le deuxième escalier à droite et c'est au bout que vous arriverez sur le grand hall d'où vous pourrez sortir.

–– Ah… heu… je vais essayer de retenir ce parcours. Décidément ce n'est pas facile de s'y retrouver ici. Pourraient faire des chemins plus simples. Enfin je dois y aller. Encore que je n'ai pas très envie de sortir finalement. Tout à l'heure il faisait un de ces temps affreux. Remarquez j'y suis habitué mais bon parfois on a pas envie de se faire mouiller quand même. Moi personnellement je déteste ça. C'est froid et ça met un temps dingue à sécher. Bien sûr il existe toute une série de sorts pour se sécher mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très doué pour cela. En fait je suis même très gauche par moment. J'ai dit gauche et non pas gaucher, parfois les gens se trompent. Mais je tiens bien ma baguette avec la main droite, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Et pas que ma baguette d'ailleurs. Bon ben si je veux être à l'heure pour ce soir, il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Je lancerai un signal de détresse si je suis complètement perdu, il devrait y avoir plus de monde tout à l'heure. Enfin, tant que je ne tombe pas sur le concierge. Vous avez déjà vu ce type ? Quel personnage épouvantable, il ferait peur à un détraqueur. Par contre j'aime bien son demi–chat. L'a l'air rigolote. Car c'est une femelle à n'en point douter. Un poil assez rugueux malgré tout mais on voit qu'on prend soin d'elle. Bah un type qui prend soin de ses bêtes ne peut être fondamentalement mauvais. Bon allez, je papote, je papote et je suis encore là. Cette fois je pars affronter les méandres de ce labyrinthe. A propos de labyrinthe, vous la connaissez celle–là ? C'est Thésée qui rencontre le Minotaure et qui indique à celui–ci le carrelage. Il lui dit « tu sais ce que c'est ? », l'autre –qui est un peu ignare, le pauvre on l'a enfermé depuis qu'il est tout petit– il lui répond « non ». Alors Thésée lui dit « eh bien ce sont des dalles ». Ahahahahahahahahaha. Des dalles ! Vous savez, Dédale… ahahahahahha. Bon je vous laisse. Ahahahahaha.

Ron et Harry demeuraient complètement interdits. Ils restaient la bouche ouverte à regarder l'autre s'éloigner en riant comme une hyène, ce qui était pour le moins insupportable. C'est Ron qui rompit en premier le silence.

–– C'est qui ce fou ?

–– Sais pas mais de toute ma vie, j'ai jamais rencontré un type pareil.

–– Il est habillé comme un moldu.

–– Mais manifestement il est sorcier… Dis, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que s'il prenait cet escalier là, il serait tout de suite dans le hall.

–– Je sais pas. Je me suis dit qu'un type bizarre comme lui méritait de faire un détour.

–– En tout cas c'est mal parti pour lui, il a déjà pris un autre chemin.

–– Qu'il se débrouille ! J'ai pas envie de servir de guide à un pauvre fou qui n'a sans doute jamais vu un savon de sa vie.

Plof ! Le drôle de personnage venait juste de recevoir une bombe à encre sur la tête de la part de Peeves. Il se remit à rire de plus belle et ils l'entendirent s'exclamer quelque chose comme « Des esprits farceurs, on aura tout vu dans cette école ! Ahahahahaha, je vais bien rigoler ici ».

Les deux amis ne traînèrent pas plus longtemps dans les couloirs. Ils n'avaient guère envie de voir plus longtemps ce spectacle affligeant ni de rencontrer Peeves et ses mauvaises blagues.

De retour dans la salle commune, les compères furent heureux de constater que Dobby avait impeccablement nettoyé l'endroit comme il le fallait. La pièce avait même été légèrement parfumée et la fenêtre soigneusement fermée afin qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid. Les garçons se ruèrent sur les douches bien chaudes. La chaleur soulagea les courbatures qu'ils avaient depuis les travaux forcés qu'ils avaient subit avec Hagrid. Ron ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé de dire à Harry tout le mal qu'il pensait de fréquenter un type pareil. Un personnage capable de vous mettre devant un géant ou une araignée colossale, il faut absolument éviter de lui rendre service. Le moindre coup de main se transforme littéralement en peine de travaux d'intérêt général qu'on réserve généralement aux délinquants et autres repris de justice.

Ron sortit le premier de sa douche. Le temps passait vite et selon Hagrid, le Poudlard Express n'allait plus tarder à arriver en gare de Pré–au–lard. En tant que préfet, Ron devait aller accueillir les nouvelles têtes. Déjà qu'il avait loupé le premier briefing dans le train, il risquait de recevoir un savon de la part des préfets en chef. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute et il n'était pas décidé à se faire vilipender de la sorte. Il revendiquerait son innocence, quitte à transformer son « supérieur hiérarchique » en déjection de Scroutt à pétard. Non, cette année on ne lui chercherait pas des poux. Ron ne se réjouissait donc pas d'aller accomplir son devoir mais il se pressait malgré tout. Il devait être présent pour essayer d'en savoir plus chez les anciens élèves de Beauxbâtons et aussi pour rassurer Hermione et sa sœur qui devaient être mortes d'inquiétude. Lorsque Harry sortit des douches, Ron était déjà presque prêt.

–– Allons dépêches–toi, mon vieux. On doit encore se taper la route jusque la gare.

–– Vas–y en avant. Moi je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller. Et puis pour tout te dire, j'ai pas envie de devoir m'expliquer pour notre absence dans le train.

–– Et tu préfères me laisser seul, c'est sympa !

–– Nan mais bon, toi tu dois quand même y aller de toute façon.

–– La bonne excuse. N'empêche, j'en connais une qui sera drôlement déçue que tu ne sois même pas venu pour l'accueillir.

Harry se redressa. En effet, c'était l'occasion rêvée de marquer quelques points avec Ginny… mais… un détail lui revint en tête.

–– Oui et Dean, j'en fais quoi ?

–– T'occupe ! Je trouverai bien un truc pour l'empêcher de s'approcher. De toute façon, j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui dire ma façon de penser à celui–là.

–– Toi, tu dois t'occuper des nouveaux.

–– Bon ben je suppose que Hermione veillera au grain. Elle a bien compris aussi l'intérêt que tu portes à ma sœur.

–– Oui en même temps c'était pas sorc… euh… chinois. C'est assez flagrant j'imagine.

–– Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon, allez, j'y vais. Tu me rejoins ?

–– J'arrive, dès que je suis habillé.

Ron quitta la salle commune et Harry retourna dans son dortoir. Les paquets avaient été défaits et le jeune homme commençait à s'habiller quand il entendit un craquement sourd qui le fit sursauter. Il voulut se retourner au moment où il enfilait son pantalon et il trébucha comme une crêpe sur le sol.

–– Qui est là, cria–t–il en brandissant sa baguette tout en essayant de se dépêtrer de la situation burlesque dans laquelle il se trouvait.

–– C'est Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby est désolé d'avoir fait peur à Harry Potter. Dobby va se coincer les doigts dans…

–– Stop Dobby ! Arrête de te mutiler à chaque fois que tu commets une bêtise ! Tout le monde fait des bêtises, c'est pas pour autant qu'on se punit systématiquement !

–– Harry Potter est trop bon avec Dobby.

–– Qu'est–ce tu veux Dobby ? Ah oui et euh merci pour avoir nettoyé la salle commune.

–– Ce fut un plaisir, Monsieur. Dobby est venu rapporter le pantalon qui avait été sali, Monsieur. Et Dobby a raccommodé les déchirures qu'il y avait un peu partout.

–– Ah ! Formidable. Merci Dobby.

–– Et euh… Dobby a trouvé ceci dans la poche collante de Harry Potter.

L'elfe de maison tendit à Harry un petit boîtier de bois précieux. Harry le reconnut tout de suite. C'était celui qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre de ses parents, à Gringotts. Comment avait–il pu l'oublier ? Le garçon le saisit instantanément et l'observa de près. Il souffla pour se rassurer. Décidément, il était bien stupide d'avoir laissé cette petite boite dans sa poche. N'importe qui aurait sans doute tenté de l'ouvrir, ne fut–ce que par curiosité. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur l'honnêteté de Dobby. Il resta là quelques secondes et se tapa la tête en se traitant de tous les noms.

–– Dobby pensait que Harry Potter ne se punissait jamais quand il faisait une bêtise.

–– Hein, heu… oui mais euh…

Puis Harry eut une idée. Dobby possédait des ressources qu'aucun de ses amis ne possédait.

–– Dis–moi Dobby. Sais–tu ouvrir ce coffret ?

–– Non, Monsieur. Ce coffret semble avoir été fermé par un sortilège très puissant. Dobby ne connaît pas le moyen de l'ouvrir.

–– Aaah, fit–il avec une pointe de déception. Tant pis. Merci quand même.

–– Mais Dobby peut se renseigner.

–– Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

–– Oh oui, Monsieur. Dobby est toujours heureux d'aider Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry sourit. Malgré tous ses défauts, notamment celui de mettre Harry en danger pour le préserver d'une menace, Dobby était vraiment un être adorable. Après que l'elfe fut parti, il resta de longues minutes à observer ce coffret posé sur sa table de chevet. Que contenait–il ? Il avait sans aucun doute appartenu à ses parents. Et dans le fond, peu lui importait la valeur réelle du contenu ou du contenant, l'objet avait d'ores et déjà une valeur inestimable à ses yeux. Mais sa curiosité l'emportait tout de même sur tout le reste. Un boîtier aussi bien protégé, retrouvé dans un coffre fort lui–même protégé par des dragons, cela devait être quelque chose de très important. Et Harry désirait ardemment découvrir ce que ses parents avait décidé de préserver des regards. Pourvu cependant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une boîte de pandore ! Il poussa un long soupir quand soudain il s'interrompit. Avait–il bien observé ? Harry aurait juré que les motifs étranges gravés en or sur le couvercle n'étaient plus les mêmes que ceux qui y étaient présent lorsqu'il avait trouvé le boîtier. Dobby y était–il pour quelque chose ? Avait–il rêvé, était–ce le fruit de son imagination ? Quel était–donc ce nouveau mystère ?

Harry fut tiré de sa torpeur par le sifflement d'un train qui entrait en gare. Il rangea derechef le coffret dans sa poche, termina de s'habiller et courut à en perdre haleine vers la gare de Pré–au–lard. Il avait un moment oublié l'arrivée imminente de ses amis. Quand il arriva, à bout de souffle, les premiers passagers sortaient des wagons et déjà un petit attroupement se formait sur le quai. Il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette parfaite de Ginny accompagnée de Hermione qui s'étaient immédiatement précipitées hors du train afin de vérifier que leurs amis étaient bien présents ou en tout cas recevoir de leurs nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'Hagrid. Elles avaient alors rencontré Ron et Harry les trouva en train d'écouter les commentaires du garçon avec un visage inquiet. Quand les filles aperçurent le jeune homme, leur visage blême fit place à un sourire de soulagement. Ginny rayonnait littéralement, reprit même quelques couleurs et elle hésita avant de se rappeler que sauter au cou du garçon n'était peut–être pas la meilleur des choses à faire en cet endroit. Ni devant tout le monde, même si Dean avait déjà fui là où Ron ne le trouverait pas. Quand Harry s'approcha, les filles le salua tandis que Ron terminait son récit.

–– Incroyable ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Percy. Mais il faut vraiment que je raconte quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Etrange même. Alors que tout semblait se régler, la magie est revenue comme ça d'un coup. Bizarre, non ? Mais c'est pas le pire. On aurait dit que la magie était plus forte que jamais. J'ai même réussi à faire apparaître une dizaine de colombes. Si je t'assure, Hermione ! Ne me regarde pas avec cet air dubitatif, Harry pourra te le confirmer. C'était extraordinaire. Mais le plus fou, c'est ce qui s'est passé au moment où Harry et Vicky se sont embrassés. Tout est devenu comme fou. Vraiment inimaginable.

La tête de Ginny changea du tout au tout. Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il fit place à une grimace étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle était en train de se congeler de l'intérieur. Elle avait une expression dans le visage qui était totalement désarmant. C'était celui d'une personne extrêmement déçue et blessée au plus profond de son être. Plus que déçue, elle se sentait trahie ! Harry écrasa le pied de Ron de tout son poids et celui–ci stoppa net son discours sans même protester. Il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur et se mordit la langue. La déception de Ginny était si profonde qu'il perçut ses pensées noires et colériques avec une force et une violence extraordinaire. Hermione fusilla Ron du regard et observa Harry d'un œil mauvais qui signifiait qu'elle qualifiait son comportement d'indécent et d'imbécile.

* * *

_ Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? une petite review :–D  
Ça ne vous a pas plu ? une petite review quand même ;–)_

_ A la semaine prochaine._


	17. Sur les quais de Pré–au–Lard

**Bonjour à tous. C'est mercredi, donc le moment de publier un nouveau chapitre du « syndrome d'Horadus ».**

**Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé une review, _Lola_ et bien sûr _Molly59_ qui reste ma plus fidèle lectrice.**

**On approche tout doucement de la véritable entrée à Poudlard et quelques énigmes vont trouver leur solution… Mais on est encore très loin d'avoir tout résolu !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié les étranges personnages que je vous ai présenté précédemment (Bakkhar, ou l'autre olibrius en chemise hawaïenne), ils ne seront pas les seuls « nouveaux ».**

**Bonne lecture.**

**NB : _N'oubliez pas le guide… heu… enfin une petite review :–D_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 – Sur les quais de Pré–au–Lard**

Ron s'en voulait énormément pour la formidable bourde qu'il venait de commettre. Il voulut revenir sur ses paroles, prétexter que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, que sa langue avait fourché… mais Ginny les avait quitté avec précipitation et les mouvements de foule avaient empêché quiconque de la suivre. Ron était vraiment gêné, sous le regard furieux de Harry, lui–même toisé par Hermione.

–– Tu étais obligé de lui raconter ça ? demanda Harry avec colère.

–– Désolé Harry… c'est sorti tout seul… Je voulais raconter ce qui s'est passé et…

–– Et bien bravo, Harry ! A quoi ça sert que j'essaie de recoller les morceaux entre Ginny et toi si tu te jettes dans les bras d'une autre ? interrompit brusquement Hermione. Et en plus tu comptais le cacher ? Tu voulais jouer sur deux tableaux, c'est ça ? Vraiment tu me déçois, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça…

–– Mais enfin… C'est le monde à l'envers ! C'est Ron qui fait des bêtises et c'est à moi que tu en veux ?

–– Ron est ce qu'il est et il ne changera plus. Mais toi je ne te savais pas coureur de jupon. En embrassant Victoria, ce n'est pas seulement humilier Ginny que tu fais, c'est aussi te moquer de moi.

–– D'abord je n'ai pas embrassé Vicky, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Ce n'est pas pareil !

Ron se retint d'ajouter que cela n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres des deux autres. Heureusement pour lui, il fut très vite interpellé par d'autres élèves qui voulaient rencontrer le nouveau héros de Poudlard.

–– Salut héros ! Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Justin Finch–Fletchey.

–– Bien sur que c'est vrai. Il en a encore les marques sur les bras, pas vrai Ron ? renchérit Ernie MacMillan sur un ton imposant. Ce dernier avait déjà raconté à tous qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'il avait eu la primeur pour voir les cicatrices de Ron.

–– Trois d'un coup ? s'étonna quelqu'un derrière.

–– C'est pas possible, je n'y crois pas, reprit Laura Madley, une fille de Poufsouffle qui rentrait en troisième année.

–– Si c'est vrai ! J'habite pas très loin de chez lui et j'ai été voir sa maison de mes yeux, lui répondit une certaine Faucett... Il n'y reste que des cendres, c'est un miracle qu'ils soient tous vivants…

–– Ah ben ça, dit soudain Parvati Patil tout en gloussant avec son amie Lavande Brown. Elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux ronds d'admiration.

–– Euh eh bien…

–– Dis donc, Ron, tu n'étais pas dans le train, continua Justin. Et Harry non plus !

–– Oui c'est vrai, ça, renchérit Hannah Abbot que serrait Ernie MacMillan contre de lui.

–– On raconte que Harry et toi avez été attaqués par des Mangemorts à la gare, en guise de représailles, intervint Seamus Finnigan qui tenait son petit frère Liam pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Celui–ci se cachait entièrement sous sa robe de sorcier pour éviter au maximum qu'on ne voit son visage.

–– C'est vrai ? s'inquiétèrent Faucett, les sœurs Patil, Lavande Brown et d'autres filles manifestement intriguées par tant de courage.

En quelques secondes, Ron fut entouré par une grande quantité de curieux venus voir de leurs yeux le vainqueur des trois Mangemorts. Hermione et Harry furent séparés de lui d'une bonne dizaine de mètres avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir.

–– Eh ben on dirait qu'il a du succès !

–– Grand bien lui fasse ! Quant à toi, n'essaie pas d'en profiter pour changer de sujet. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Victoria ?

–– Mais rien je te dis… Je t'assure que c'est elle qui m'a embrassée et pas l'inverse…

Hermione tira Harry par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart de tout ce monde et éviter qu'on ne les entende, chose qui s'avérait très facile étant donné la cohue qui se pressait maintenant sur le quai.

–– Harry, je n'ai pas les mêmes facultés que Ron en ce qui concerne les perceptions de pensées, mais je sens bien quand on ne me dit pas toute la vérité.

–– Je t'assure, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sur elle…

–– Mais… ? demanda la jeune sorcière sur un ton sans équivoque. Elle savait pertinemment bien que son histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là.

–– Bon c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas repoussé non plus.

–– Mais encore ?

–– Oui d'accord, j'ai même plutôt apprécié. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai franchement adoré ! Et après ?

–– Je vois… Elle te plait autant que Ginny alors…

–– J'ai pas dit ça !

–– Tu l'aimes plus que Ginny, c'est ça ?

–– Non, bien sur que non !

–– Donc tu aimes Ginny plus que Victoria alors…

–– …

–– C'est bien ce que je disais… Et qu'est–ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?

–– Peu importe, finit par s'emporter Harry qui se sentait piégé. Ce n'est pas le plus important que je sache. Il y a bien d'autres choses beaucoup plus graves, non ? Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu attaches autant d'importance à tout ça. Les histoires de cœur, je pensais que tu préférais laisser ça à Lavande et Parvati.

–– En temps normal, oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une d'ailleurs ! Mais ici il s'agit de mes amis. Et je ne veux pas que vous souffriez, ni toi, ni Ginny. Ni même cette Victoria que je n'ai jamais rencontrée mais qui n'apprécierait sans doute pas plus que Ginny ton comportement. Surtout que c'est le genre de chose qui occupe une grande partie des pensées, et qui forcément interfère avec vos études. Et en conséquence, vos résultats de fin d'année en pâtiront… Or, si toi ça ne te préoccupes pas tant que ça, je te rappelle quand même que Ginny a ses Buses à passer !

Harry retrouvait bien là la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Comment pouvait–elle parler de la fin d'année alors que celle–ci n'avait pas encore commencé. Mais une fois de plus elle avait raison, bien qu'il ne voulût l'admettre. Il n'avait quand même pas créé volontairement cette situation, que croyait–elle ? Soudain mal à l'aise, et ne sachant que répondre, Harry tourna son regard vers les quais. Il chercha des yeux son ami et ne put localiser que ses cheveux roux dépassant au–dessus de la foule surexcitée qui l'entourait. Etait–ce la présence de Ron, le retard du train ou le temps orageux qui rendaient les élèves plus agités que d'ordinaire ? A moins que ce ne soit les dernières nouvelles de la gazette, ou encore la présence de nombreux élèves d'origine étrangère.

Il balaya des yeux l'ensemble du quai. Il y avait bien des nouvelles têtes trop âgées pour être des premières années. Tout le monde avançait vers la sortie de la gare, les nouveaux élèves restant à peu près ensemble en un groupe assez effilé. Ils paraissaient complètement perdus. Seule une fille à l'arrière de l'attroupement contrastait avec les autres. Dans la pénombre, Harry ne pouvait distinguer clairement son visage mais il savait qu'elle n'était ni impressionnée, ni perdue. Elle avait une allure hautaine, voire supérieure et avançait d'un pas sûr. Dans sa progression, elle croisa les yeux de Harry. Tout en continuant à avancer, elle le dévisagea, posant les yeux sur sa cicatrice, puis le fixant droit dans les siens, un sourire narquois apparaissant au coin des lèvres. Elle savait qui il était. Puis elle détourna le regard et continua son chemin comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Harry était stupéfait, cette fille avait des yeux exceptionnels. Hermione leva un sourcil et observa Harry avec un air désapprobateur. Le jeune homme toussota légèrement –en se forçant un peu– et continua à scruter la foule de peur d'entendre Hermione lui faire une remarque cinglante sur le fait qu'il les lui fallait toutes. Son amie se trompait totalement mais il devait avouer que les circonstances étaient largement trompeuses. Il se tourna donc vers le bout du quai où le flot d'élève était moins dense. Il n'arrêta son regard que sur Dean Thomas, placé le plus loin possible de Ron, et qui accueillait dans ses bras une Ginny bouleversée. Manifestement, Dean pensait que l'état de la jeune fille était lié aux retrouvailles. Lui aussi se fourvoyait. Cependant, lorsque Dean serra la jeune fille contre lui et lui donna un baiser sur le front, Harry sentit monter en lui une vague nauséeuse de déception ainsi qu'une pointe de jalousie. Il détourna soudainement le regard avant que son trouble ne s'affiche sur son visage et pour éviter de ressentir de la haine pour son compagnon de chambrée.

–– Ils sont nombreux, les nouveaux cette année, dit alors Harry pour masquer son désarroi. Il espérait également couper court à toute autre forme de discussion sur ses sentiments personnels.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris la manœuvre du sorcier pour changer de sujet. Elle jugea cependant préférable de ne pas insister et continua le dialogue sur le sujet qu'il avait lancé.

–– Oui, ça nous a donné beaucoup de travail dans le train pour leur expliquer en deux mots les modalités générales de Poudlard. Sans compter qu'on avait un préfet en moins et que j'étais morte d'inquiétude pour vous deux. En plus il fallait calmer tout le monde à cause des problèmes de démarrage du Poudlard Express, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis que la ligne existe.

–– A ce propos, je crois que Hagrid –et surtout Ron– aimerait que tu l'aides à faire embarquer tout les nouveaux venus sur les barques.

En effet, une masse imposante tenant une lanterne se déplaçait en début de quai et chacun pouvait entendre la grosse voie tonnante de Hagrid qui appelait les Première Année et les élèves étrangers. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter tout le monde et un éclair illumina les quais. Harry put apercevoir que la plupart des visages inconnus affichaient des yeux éberlués en observant le demi–géant. Ceux qui n'avaient pas l'air effrayé devaient probablement être de Beauxbâtons où on avait l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes de très grande taille.

–– Par ici, les Nouveaux ! Bienvenue à Pré–au–lard. Veuillez vous diriger de ce côté, non pas par là jeune homme ! Suivez les préfets de Gryffondor, ils vous conduiront au lac. Ohé Hermione ! Ça va ? Tu peux nous aider, Ron et moi, à faire embarquer les nouveaux ?

Hermione se précipita vers le groupe en marmonnant quelque chose. Harry avait bien compris qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'on la prévienne longtemps à l'avance de cette nouvelle tâche mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

–– Hep, là–bas ! Non c'est par ici que ça se passe.

Hagrid se dirigea vers les attelages où des élèves étrangers qui comprenaient assez difficilement l'anglais s'étaient installés. Ron qui avait entendu son nom tenta de se libérer de ses nouveaux fans afin d'accomplir son devoir. Au moment où il s'orienta vers le lac pour prendre la direction des embarcations, Ron tomba nez–à–nez avec Drago Malefoy et ses sempiternels gardes du corps.

–– Montre bien ton insigne à ces pauvres naïfs, Weasley. Autrement, qui pourrait croire qu'un moins que rien dans ton genre soit nommé préfet ? Je plains ceux qui vont te suivre, les pauvres risquent fort bien de se retrouver à l'eau, le piqua Malefoy.

Les deux imbéciles qui l'encadrait faisait des bruits de cochons qu'il fallait interpréter comme des ricanements particulièrement idiots.

–– Ils ont bien choisi un blanc–bec, gringalet, fourbe et pleurnichard chez les Serpentard, le défia Ron devant les autres qui n'osaient broncher.

–– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Weasley. Ton cou a bien enflé mais il se pourrait qu'on te le dégonfle bien rapidement, comme ces stupides ballons de baudruche qui fascinent tant ces crétins de moldus. Je ne suis pas dupe de ce qui se raconte dans cette stupide feuille de chou qu'est la gazette du sorcier. Ta réputation risque fort de voler en éclat quand tout le monde verra de quoi est vraiment capable le médiocre Ron Wizzzli.

Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un ballon de baudruche mais peu lui importait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démonter aussi facilement et devant toute l'école en plus. Il s'approcha un peu de Drago, devenant plus raide et le dévisageant du regard. Crabbe et Goyle resserrèrent les rangs pour mieux protéger Malefoy en cas de bagarre et commencèrent à faire craquer les os de leurs doigts dans leurs mains. Ron n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur, il sentait qu'il était en position de force. Tout le monde les observait avec appréhension et Ron savait qu'ils étaient tous de son côté.

–– N'espère pas m'impressionner, Malefoy. Quand on a un père qui bouffe des rats à Azkaban , il vaut mieux de pas trop la ramener.

–– Ooh mais c'est que le minable Weasley a pris de l'assurance, rétorqua Drago dans une tentative de déstabilisation. Voyez–vous ça ! Avoir son nom dans le journal lui a donné de l'importance… Fais attention à ne pas te montrer imprudent, Weasley. La prochaine fois que ton nom apparaît dans la gazette, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que cela ne soit pas dans la rubrique nécrologique… Ton arrogance pourrait de te coûter très cher !

Des chuchotements terrifiés circulèrent parmi la foule. Harry et Hermione qui avaient remarqué que quelque chose se passait arrivaient avant de s'arrêter pour constater que l'affrontement était à deux doigts d'avoir lieu. Hermione empêcha toutefois Harry de rentrer dans ce jeu stupide en posant sa main sur son torse pour le retenir.

–– Ahaha ! Comme ce fut le cas pour ton père, j'imagine. Tu es bien placé pour savoir où mène l'arrogance ! Et puis des menaces devant des dizaines de témoins, voilà qui n'est pas ce que j'appelle un acte intelligent… Mais c'est vrai que chez toi et ceux qui t'accompagnent, c'est une chose qui se fait rare.

–– Bien envoyé Ron, lancèrent quelques voix derrière lui.

Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent vers lui mais Drago les retint. Il savait que s'ils le frappaient ici, ils risquaient des ennuis. Il avait cependant perdu son sourire mauvais et le regardait le Gryffondor avec rage.

–– Tiens, tu m'envoies tes babouins ? auront–ils l'audace de porter la main sur un préfet ? demanda–t–il en indiquant bien son insigne comme le lui avait suggéré Drago une minute plus tôt. Ils en seraient quittes pour un renvoi immédiat, dès le premier jour. Quel exploit !

Les deux colosses hésitèrent. Drago leur fit signe de rester tranquilles, comme on le fait pour des chiens. Sans Crabbe et Goyle pour le protéger, il subirait bien vite les effets de la haine qu'il avait longtemps cultivé parmi les autres maisons. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre.

–– Et puis que ferait la pauvre fouine blanche sans ses deux toutous ? Déjà qu'elle risque de se retrouver bien seule cette année.

–– Ça c'est toi qui le dis, Weasley. Sache que ceux qui ont choisi le bon côté ne sont jamais seuls…

A nouveau des murmures terrifiés circulèrent dans le groupe de spectateurs, entrecoupé de coups de tonnerre. De nouvelles gouttes recommencèrent à tomber.

–– Entièrement d'accord ! Sauf que toi, tu as choisi le mauvais !

–– Ne joue pas au plus fier Weasley, ça ne te va pas. Vous êtes tous insignifiants dans cette famille ridicule. Compte sur moi pour montrer à tous ces imbéciles qu'ils se trompent royalement en scandant ton pitoyable nom. Ils verront bientôt dans quels camps les personnes raisonnables se dirigent.

–– Ceux qui préfèrent avoir peur, ceux qui préfèrent se coucher comme des paillasses te suivront certainement, puisqu'ils suivront ton exemple.

–– Je crois plutôt que c'est ceux qui auront mal choisi qui connaîtront la peur.

Crabbe rigola de son rire de pachyderme. Hagrid vit qu'un attroupement se formait et rappela Ron à ses fonctions de préfets. Celui–ci toisa Crabbe et s'approcha à dix centimètres de son visage. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Il lui dit alors quelque chose d'imperceptible sans le quitter du regard. Crabbe sembla devenir beaucoup plus pâle et ne broncha pas. Ron s'écarta alors avec un soupir impérial. Drago s'en étonna et interrogea Crabbe du regard. Celui–ci avait l'air déstabilisé. Malefoy préféra s'éclipser quand Hagrid vint se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

–– Eh bien Ron, tu ne m'aides pas à faire embarquer les nouveaux ?

–– Si si, Hagrid, j'arrive tout de suite.

–– Bien, alors dépêches–toi parce que le temps se gâte.

Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry et Hermione puis il se dirigea vers le lac en remontant son col pour se protéger de la pluie.

–– Qu'est–ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire ? se demanda Harry qui avait la main posé sur l'étui à baguette, prêt à intervenir.

–– Je n'en sais rien mais je suppose qu'il va nous le dévoiler à table… Bon je te laisse, je vais aider Ron. A tout de suite.

–– D'accord. Je vous garde des places.

Harry regarda Hermione s'éloigner vers le lac en invitant les Première Années à la suivre. Harry se détendit un peu en la voyant de la sorte. Elle n'avait certes pas la taille de Hagrid mais elle affichait cette autorité et cette force de caractère prodigieuse qui lui permettait de s'imposer aussi facilement que lui. Ron avait vraisemblablement impressionné les plus jeunes puisque que ceux–ci le suivaient préférentiellement. Lavande restait à fixer Ron avec des yeux éberlués.

–– Qui nous l'a changé comme ça ? Je n'en reviens pas !

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune homme mais il disparut instantanément quand il vit Ginny et Dean dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se dirigeant vers les diligences. Quand Ginny croisa son regard, elle se tourna aussi vite vers Dean pour l'embrasser, à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier. Harry préféra ne pas rester devant ce spectacle et décida de monter lui aussi dans une des calèches qu'il avait aidé à atteler quelques heures plus tôt.

Neville et Luna montèrent avec lui. Neville salua énergiquement son ami comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles. Puis il se mit à quatre patte pour récupérer Trevor qui s'était glissé sous une banquette. Luna lui dit bonjour tout en tournant une de ses mèches blonde avec les doigts. La pluie devenait de plus en plus intense et tout le monde pressait le pas pour embarquer le plus vite possible. Il restait encore une place de libre dans la calèche et Cho Chang fit mine de vouloir monter avec eux. Elle lançait des regards doux à Harry qui lui auraient encore retourné l'estomac quelques mois auparavant. Mais Seamus lui vola la politesse en entrant plus vite qu'elle dans la calèche, au grand soulagement du Gryffondor. Seamus dans son enthousiasme ne s'était aperçu de rien et s'installa à côté de Harry, refermant pratiquement la porte au nez d'une Cho médusée.

–– Alors Harry, commença Neville. Content de te revoir. Tu as reçu ce que je t'ai envoyé pour ton anniversaire ?

–– Salut Neville. Oui j'ai bien reçu ce que tu m'as envoyé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre mais… j'ai eu quelques problèmes… Un déménagement de dernière minute. Mais j'ai pu vérifier l'efficacité de ton onguent, il fonctionne très bien. Vraiment un grand merci. Tu es très doué pour les potions, ça j'en suis certain.

Neville rougit un peu. Il était flatté qu'on lui reconnût ainsi quelque talent. Luna regardait le plafond de la calèche en sifflotant une chanson inconnue de tous. Seamus, lui, semblait complètement excité.

–– Mon frère entre à Poudlard cette année, dit–il en coupant le début de leur conversation. On n'était pas certain qu'il était sorcier. Mais j'avais dit à maman que toi aussi tu ne montrais pas beaucoup de pouvoir à son âge et que tu étais pourtant à Poudlard.

Neville rougit encore plus.

–– Et quand elle a appris que tu faisais partie de ceux qui ont vaincu les Mangemorts au ministère, Neville, elle a été rassurée sur ses capacités. Un peu moins sur le fait de te suivre dans des histoires dangereuses, Harry. Mais cette fois je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Enfin bref, elle pensait que Liam était cracmol. Heureusement, il a reçu sa lettre en même temps que moi. On a fait une grande fête à la maison ! J'espère qu'il sera à Gryffondor. N'empêche que je les retiens les jumeaux Weasley ! Ils ont donné à mon frère une de leur saleté de friandise et il est maintenant tout bleu. J'ai à peine réussi à diminuer l'effet dans le train. Lui qui n'est déjà pas très bavard, on risque de ne plus l'entendre du tout maintenant.

Neville cacha son sourire à l'évocation de la couleur turquoise du plus jeune des Finnigan. Harry déguisa la grimace qui déformait son visage. Evoquer le ministère était toujours douloureux pour lui. A chaque fois c'était l'image de Sirius tombant derrière ce voile de malheur qui apparaissait à ses yeux. Seamus était trop excité pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit et il continua à parler de son frère cadet durant tout le trajet, avec un enthousiasme débordant. Neville l'écoutait avec une oreille attentive ; Liam évoquait chez lui bon nombre de souvenirs assez malheureux et il se sentait moins seul maintenant qu'il savait que d'autres passaient par le même chemin de croix que lui. Luna tournait ses doigts dans ses cheveux sans avoir l'air de se préoccuper de la conversation. Elle lisait un exemplaire chiffonné du Chicaneur qu'elle avait probablement déjà lu cinq ou six fois durant le voyage en train.

Harry, lui, n'écoutaient plus personne. Son regard vide fixait la fenêtre de la diligence sur laquelle se déversaient des hectolitres de pluie. Il était perdu dans un capharnaüm de pensées, allant de la mort de Sirius, au coffret de ses parents qui restait dans sa poche. Son cœur se serrait davantage. L'absence de ses parents et de son parrain lui pesait énormément à l'aube d'une guerre nouvelle. Il pensait aussi à Vicky qui devait probablement approcher d'Azkaban à cette heure–ci. Elle devait être terrifiée dans cet endroit lugubre et glacé. Sans doute regrettait–elle sa décision ; peut–être le maudissait–elle à présent. Mais Harry pensait aussi à Ginny qu'il venait de perdre une nouvelle fois. Définitivement, à n'en point douter.

Harry soupira sous l'œil interrogateur de Luna. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Tant de sentiments se disputaient dans son esprit qu'il sentit poindre en lui un début de désespoir. Là dans cette diligence, il se sentait véritablement perdu. Véritablement seul. Il était si fatigué. Il ne voulait pas retrouver tous les autres et affronter leurs questions; il ne voulait pas entamer une nouvelle année. Il sentait le courage lui manquer. Il n'avait plus le cœur à la fête. Plus le cœur à rire, à prendre plaisir des retrouvailles et de la bonne chaire. Sans doute ne resterait–il pas très longtemps dans la grande salle. Harry ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose maintenant, retrouver son lit et dormir jusqu'à la fin du siècle.

Les diligences arrivèrent bientôt devant le château de Poudlard. Tout le monde en descendit et se dirigea au pas de course vers les grandes portes de l'école fortifiée, sous les trombes d'eau et les coups de tonnerre. Harry ne se joignit pas à la précipitation générale. Il prit tout son temps pour descendre et jeta un coup d'œil aux sombrals qui n'étaient nullement incommodés par l'orage. Luna resta avec lui.

–– Ils sont beaux, n'est–ce pas.

Harry ne répondit pas. « Beaux » n'était pas le qualificatif qui les décrivait le mieux songea–t–il.

–– Moi je les aime bien, continua–t–elle. Toujours d'humeur égale. Jamais contrariés.

–– Moi je leur trouve un air triste.

–– Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont tristes ! Tu les trouves tristes parce que maintenant tu les vois toi aussi. Et parce que toi tu es triste.

Un nouveau silence se fit.

–– Tiens, celle–ci est une femelle, reprit–elle. Il paraît que leur crottin est un excellent remède contre les problèmes de peaux… Ça donne un très joli teint chez les filles.

–– Ah, fit Harry qui se demandait s'il devait se fier à une telle information venant de sa part. Il sourit légèrement quand il l'imagina en train de se faire un masque de beauté avec du crottin de sombral.

–– Hum hum, fit une voie féminine derrière eux.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent. Cho attendait là, debout, sous une cape imperméable pour se protéger de la pluie.

–– Je pourrais te parler une minute… demanda–t–elle en s'adressant au jeune homme. Seule à seul, continua–t–elle en posant un regard lourd de reproches à Luna.

–– Oh, fit Luna. À bientôt, Harry ! N'oublie pas, si cette femelle se libère de ses selles, je te conseille de les ramasser et de les garder précieusement.

Cho la fusilla du regard. Ne voyant pas les sombrals et étant la seule fille dans les environs immédiats, elle prit les paroles de Luna pour elle. Se faire traitée de femelle n'avait déjà rien pour lui plaire. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Se soulager au milieu de la pelouse, devant Harry, voilà une idée particulièrement farfelue et extrêmement outrageuse…

–– Elle est complètement folle, s'exclama–t–elle, vexée. Et dire qu'elle fait partie de ma maison. Le Choixpeau magique devait se sentir faible quand il l'a envoyée chez nous. Elle fait honte à Serdaigle ! Même à Poufsouffle ils n'en voudraient pas.

–– Ça où dire que les Poufsouffle sont des demeurés, c'est pratiquement la même chose ! répondit sèchement Harry, piqué au vif par tant de méchanceté dans les propos de Cho.

–– Ben… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils n'ont pas les qualités de Serdaigle… ni de Gryffondor ! dit–elle dans une tentative maladroite pour se rattraper. Heu… Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller nous mettre à l'abris ?

Cho n'appréciait pas beaucoup de rester sous cette pluie diluvienne. Elle était déjà trempée malgré sa cape imperméable et ses pieds étaient complètement dans la boue. Harry lui ne décolérait pas contre elle. Elle avait parlé sur le coup de la colère mais ses propos étaient impardonnables à ses yeux. De quel droit insultait–elle Luna et la Maison des Poufsouffle ? En plus son désir légitime de se mettre à sec raisonnait à lui comme autant de simagrées. Il décida de rester encore un moment sous la pluie. Les paroles qu'il asséna sortirent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et toucha la jeune fille de plein fouet.

–– Je suppose donc que c'est pour d'autres arguments que tu es sortie avec ce _Poufsouffle_ de Cédric Diggory…

Cho pâlit. Elle reçut ces paroles comme une gifle et ne sut quoi répondre. Sa cape glissa de ses mains et tomba dans la boue.

–– Bon, qu'est–ce que tu me voulais au juste ?

Pour toute réponse elle posa les mains sur la bouche et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle ne semblait plus se soucier de la pluie à présent et Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées, exactement comme elle venait de le faire. Elle le fixait maintenant avec un étrange regard. On pouvait ressentir la peine qu'elle tentait de maîtriser, mêlée au reproche, à la déception, et au désir de ne pas rompre malgré tout le dialogue. Harry regrettait profondément ses paroles. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques instants.

–– Je suis désolé, finit–il par lui dire.

Une larme dégoulina sur la joue de Cho mais cela ne se voyait guère, son visage étant déjà détrempé par la pluie. La jeune serdaigle reprit un peu de sa dignité. Et malgré sa gorge nouée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots. Juste à ce moment une voix sévère les appela depuis la grande porte de chênes. Cho ne put commencer sa phrase, Harry regardait déjà la silhouette du professeur McGonagall dans l'encadrure de la porte.

–– Hé bien, qu'est–ce que vous attendez tous les deux ! Vous allez êtes en retard pour la cérémonie de répartition !

Cho et Harry se précipitèrent vers le grand hall. Une fois arrivés, la directrice adjointe les toisa de son regard perçant.

–– A–t–on idée de discuter dehors pas ce temps ! Miss Chang, vous irez vous sécher avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Nous accueillons des élèves d'autres pays, je ne saurai tolérer une tenue indécente.

Cho qui avait pour habitude de soigner sa tenue et se vêtaient souvent très élégamment fut vexée de cette réflexion mais se contenta de répondre un timide « bien, Professeur ».

–– Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre.

Après ces mots, le professeur de métamorphose se retourna et entama une marche rapide en direction de son bureau. Harry emboîta le pas se demandant déjà quelle nouvelle catastrophe il allait encore apprendre.

* * *

**_Voilà !! A la semaine prochaine ;-)_**


	18. La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau magique

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.  
Merci à Molly59 pour sa fidélité.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 – La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau magique**

Le professeur McGonagall avançait à grand pas. Derrière elle, Harry devait trottiner pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Il s'inquiétait des évènements qui poussaient son professeur à l'amener vers son bureau. Pendant un instant, il se rappela sa deuxième rentrée à Poudlard où il avait failli se faire renvoyé pour s'être écrasé sur le saule cogneur. Ron et lui avaient passé leur soirée à manger des sandwichs dans le bureau austère du professeur Rogue et avaient manqué la cérémonie de répartition.

–– Ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là, Potter. Ce ne sera pas long. Vous pourrez participer au banquet si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. De toute façon la cérémonie ne commencera pas sans moi, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui dirige la répartition et détient la liste des nouveaux venus.

Harry ne chercha pas à poser de questions. McGonagall n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur et il jugea préférable de la laisser mener la discussion. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la porte de son bureau et elle l'ouvrit derechef. Elle invita ensuite Harry a y entrer. A son grand étonnement, la pièce n'était pas vide. Déjà, Ginny était assise sur l'une des chaises qui faisaient face à la grande table couverte de vieux parchemins et de livres rapiécés. Celle–ci ouvrit grand les yeux dans un air de surprise et son visage se referma. Elle détourna immédiatement les yeux et fit comme s'il n'existait pas.

–– Asseyez–vous et veuillez patienter quelques instants. Pendant mon absence, j'aimerai assez que vous vous séchiez, Mr Potter. Ma remarque de tout à l'heure vous était également destinée.

–– Bien Professeur.

McGonagall se retourna et disparut dans un mouvement de robe. Un silence malsain s'installa derrière la porte qui se refermait. Toujours assise sur sa chaise, Ginny refusait catégoriquement de regarder dans la direction de Harry. Elle n'était visiblement pas très heureuse de se retrouver en sa présence. Lui aussi n'appréciait que très moyennement ce huis clos. Pour pallier à cette quiétude terriblement embarrassante, Harry entreprit de se sécher en faisant jaillir de l'air chaud de sa baguette, tout en faisant un maximum de bruit. Tout en agitant la baguette, il essaya de se concentrer pour surtout penser à autre chose que son fiasco avec Ginny… en vain ! Mais où donc pouvait bien rester le professeur McGonagall ? Comme la situation devenait vraiment gênante, Harry tenta de briser le silence qui lui pesait.

–– Hum… Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Ginny ne répondit qu'en soulevant les épaules. Harry avait eu un léger espoir qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle crie peut–être. Mais à nouveau plus rien…

–– Aïe !!!

Harry venait de se brûler avec son jet d'air chaud. A son grand étonnement, celui–ci était particulièrement brûlant et soufflait beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu. Son cri eut pour bénéfice de voir Ginny se retourner sur lui. Elle avait un visage lourd de reproches mais celui–ci se transforma en figure d'étonnement.

–– Mais arrête ce truc, espèce d'idiot, tu es en train de brûler les livres de McGonagall !

–– _Finite Incantatem_ ! Ah ben ça alors ! Je ne comprends pas…

En effet, les quelques livres rangés à sa hauteur dans la bibliothèque du professeur montraient quelques traces brunes sur leur reliure.

–– Mon sort a été beaucoup plus puissant que ce que je ne voulais…

–– Ça c'est quand on a des _jolies pimbêches décolorées_ en tête ! Fais voir !

Harry tendit sa baguette.

–– Mais non, ta brûlure, imbécile !

Harry était vraiment confus. Il souleva sa manche gauche pour lui montrer son bras légèrement brûlé. Il devait vraiment passer pour un empoté.

–– Hmmm, c'est pas bien grave, ça partira tout seul.

Elle rabaissa la manche violemment, éraflant au passage la partie blessée du bras.

–– Aoutch ! Fait donc attention ! Tu parles d'une future médicomage ! Tu auras une sacrée réputation si tu es aussi délicate avec tes futurs patients.

–– Tout dépend du patient, naturellement… Parfois certains le méritent ! Puis il faut souffrir pour être beau, n'est–ce pas ? Comme ça c'est ta _Vicky chérie_ qui sera contente !!

–– Allons Ginny… Tu connais Ron, tu sais bien comme il peut parler à tort et à travers.

–– Justement ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait inventé cette partie là de l'histoire…

–– Mais…

–– Tais–toi goujat ! Tu me dégoûtes. Jamais je n'ai été aussi humiliée de ma vie. Ça m'apprendra à être naïve ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

–– Ginny…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, le sauvant du désastre dans lequel il s'embourbait. McGonagall laissa entrer dans la pièce Ron et Hermione qui avaient laissé Hagrid se débrouiller seul avec les nouveaux arrivés. Le professeur s'installa dans son fauteuil après avoir invité les jeunes gens à s'asseoir sur des chaises qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. La directrice des Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en observant ceux qui étaient restés dans son bureau.

–– Ça sent le brûlé ici, vous avez une explication à cela ?

–– Hem… c'est mon sortilège de séchage qui a été mal dosé, Professeur.

–– En plein sur vos livres, Professeur McGonagall.

Harry fusilla Ginny du regard qui conservait son visage fermé. McGonagall se pencha pour voir les dégâts et d'un coup de baguette, elle répara ses précieux ouvrages.

–– Il serait souhaitable que vous maîtrisiez mieux vos sortilèges, mon ami. Pour un élève de 6ème année, qui de plus a des résultats de Buses aussi bons, vous me voyez fort surprise !

–– Ben je ne comprends pas, Professeur.

–– D'autant plus que ça pourrait influencer mon choix sur ce que je vais vous dire.

Tous la regardèrent d'un air grave.

–– Bien, la discussion que nous allons avoir doit rester entre nous. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour la confiance et le dévouement auquel vous avez fait preuve envers le directeur, l'année passée.

Le discours sembla rassurer les quatre élèves qui s'attendaient à recevoir des nouvelles tragiques.

–– Durant cette sombre période où l'école a subi une véritable tentative de sabotage de la part du Ministère, vous avez remarquablement fait face à l'adversité. Vous avez eu une idée remarquable et fort courageuse en fondant… disons… une association clandestine pour apprendre à vous défendre. Ceci est vraiment digne de la maison de Gryffondor et vous m'en voyez très fière.

Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur le visage de Ron. Hermione attendait la suite car elle se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour entendre des compliments. Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. La présence de Ginny le rendait malade. Et puis était–elle indispensable à cette discussion ? Après tout, c'est Hermione qui en avait eu l'idée. Et c'est lui qui avait dirigé l'AD. Si Ginny était présente, pourquoi d'autres membres de l'AD comme Neville n'y étaient pas ? McGonagall restait impassible même si on pouvait distinguer un éclat plus vif que d'habitude dans ses yeux.

–– Cependant vous reconnaîtrez avec moi que c'était une entreprise totalement irresponsable et dangereuse !

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça aussi sec. Harry tendit l'oreille, Ginny fronça les sourcils. Seule Hermione ne montra aucune surprise.

–– De plus c'est quelque chose de fondamentalement illégal. Non seulement vous auriez pu vous faire renvoyer de l'établissement, mais en plus, Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu vous arriver sans la moindre surveillance d'un responsable.

–– Harry s'y prenait très bien professeur, se défendit Ginny qui sembla presque regretter immédiatement ses paroles. Elle ne voulait surtout pas défendre ce sale phallocrate mais elle ne pouvait rester de marbre face à cette réflexion. L'avenir de l'AD semblait se jouer ici.

–– C'est possible, pour autant qu'il sache maîtriser ses sortilèges. Toujours est–il que cette année les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ont été rétablis dans leur fonction première et ont été même renforcés, tant du point de vue de la qualité que de la quantité. Les programmes ont été modifiés pour répondre mieux à la situation actuelle. Autrement dit, votre association de défense n'a plus de raison d'être.

–– Mais… s'offusqua Ginny. On a besoin de pratique ! Nous devons pouvoir nous entraîner !!! La théorie c'est bien beau mais si nous ne sommes pas capables d'appliquer correctement nos connaissances, si nous ne maîtrisons pas nos sortilèges, comment voulez–vous lutter contre Vlordem… Mlordevol,… VOLDEMORT, s'il attaque par surprise ? Nous n'aurons pas plusieurs essais !!! Je vous rappelle qu'il a retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs !

McGonagall eut un frisson et une grimace apparut sur son visage.

–– Miss Weasley, je crois que maintenant tout le monde est au courant ! Ce n'est pas la peine de le crier comme ça !

A ces mots elle redressa son couvre–chef qui avait vacillé sur sa tête.

–– Comme je vous l'ai dit, une association clandestine reste illégale même sans décret d'éducation ou ni Grande Enquiqui… Inquisitrice.

–– Eh bien on a qu'à l'officialiser, argumenta Ron. On en fera un club ! C'est pas interdit les clubs tout de même.

–– C'est tout à fait exact, Mr Weasley, mais l'ouverture d'un club doit être avalisé par les quatre directeurs de maisons ainsi que par le Directeur de l'école.

–– Mais enfin… Professeur ! Pourquoi refuser ? Tout le monde est très motivé pour y participer et maintenant vous nous dites que c'est hors de question ?

–– C'est certain que toute l'école voudra y participer. Surtout après vos exploits et l'article qui a suivi dans la Gazette du sorcier, Mr Weasley ! Et comment, du coup, pensez–vous gérer autant de personnes ?

–– On trouvera une solution, dit alors Hermione qui réfléchissait à plein rendement. C'est Harry qui dirige les séances mais il peut déléguer certains cours à d'autres. On peut l'aider dans ses tâches, notamment tous ceux qui étaient de l'AD avec nous. Ils ont de l'expérience et je suis certaine qu'ils accepteraient volontiers. On pourrait alors diviser les séances en petits groupes. Ceux qui commenceraient depuis le début, et ceux qui continueraient à progresser. Adapter les niveaux en fonction de l'âge… C'est vrai c'est compliqué, ça représente beaucoup de travail et d'organisation mais nous aurions pour nous l'avantage de ne plus devoir nous cacher, ce qui nous faciliterait grandement la tâche.

–– Et quand pensez–vous faire tout cela ?

–– Certains soirs de la semaine. Vous savez, certains ne savent pas tellement quoi faire de leur temps libre et l'utilisent à envoyer des bombabouzes dans toute l'école. Au moins s'ils sont avec nous, Mr Rusard aura moins de travail ! Surtout qu'avec les nouvelles farces garanties Weasley ®, l'école risque de se transformer en véritable champs de bataille !

McGonagall sembla étudier la question. Hermione avait manifestement fait mouche. En insistant sur le fait que ce nouveau club amènerait plus d'ordre dans l'école, et sachant que l'ordre était une manie –pour ne pas dire une obsession– chez son professeur, elle avait résolument argumenté dans cette voie.

–– Et puis, vous savez, continua Harry qui à présent se sentait véritablement concerné, la plupart des sorts que nous verrons ne sont pas forcément dangereux. Ce ne sont pas systématiquement des sorts d'attaque ou de défense, mais des sorts que nous étudions en classe, appliqués aux mesures d'urgence. On leur apprendra à ne pas paniquer et à exercer des sorts simples mais efficaces.

–– Oui, continua Hermione qui avait compris où Harry voulait en venir. En sommes, tous les membres du club auront une occasion de pratiquer la théorie vue pendant les cours et réviseront tout en s'amusant, ce qui est beaucoup plus efficace que des devoirs !

McGonagall considéra l'argument. Elle semblait hésiter.

–– Puis il serait intéressant d'y étudier des méthodes de premiers secours, continua Ginny. Transporter des blesser, faire des attèles, stopper des hémorragies ou soigner des brûlures légères, réanimer des personnes évanouies ou en état de choc, se sont des choses assez simples mais qui peuvent sauver des gens et servir en cas d'attaque, que ce soit ici ou chez nous ! On ne voit pas ça dans les programmes scolaires !

–– Ce n'est pas bête, laissa échapper le professeur de métamorphose. Je dois reconnaître que vous avez des idées intéressantes. Et je constate que votre motivation est assez convaincante. Cela dit, il ne m'appartient pas de décider seule.

–– S'il vous plait Professeur, se lamenta Ginny avec des petits yeux suppliant. J'irai m'informer chez Mrs Pomfresh pour ce qui concerne l'apprentissage des soins. Je sais qu'elle appréciera qu'on s'intéresse à son travail. Je lui ai déjà posé beaucoup de questions l'année passée et elle était toujours prête à y répondre.

–– Miss Weasley, j'admire votre dévouement mais je vous rappelle que pour vous c'est l'année des Buses et qu'il vous faudra beaucoup travailler. D'autant plus que vous faites partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et que vous pourriez avoir un horaire beaucoup plus chargés que ceux de votre année. J'ai d'ailleurs d'autres projets vous concernant, ce qui ne vous laissera pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à votre club.

–– Mais, n'est–il pas plus important de savoir nous défendre que de gagner au Quidditch, se hasarda Hermione, sous les regards incendiaires des autres.

–– Certes, Miss Granger mais à l'heure où le seigneur noir est de retour, je ne voudrais surtout pas que la coupe revienne à la maison qui l'a formé ! Et le Quidditch reste la meilleure alternative à toute forme de peur.

–– Alors professeur, c'est oui ? demanda Ron.

–– Je ferai part de vos arguments à l'ensemble du corps professoral, et nous aviserons ensuite. Oh ! J'allais oublier. Admettons que votre club soit autorisé. Il y aura certainement un quelques formalités à remplir. Je suppose que vos professeurs aimeraient connaître le programme des matières que vous souhaiteriez découvrir ensemble. Et il vous faudra un local suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout le monde.

–– Nous en avons déjà un, dit Ron avec un sourire.

–– Si vous faites référence à la salle sur demande, j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous fassiez des illusions, Mr Weasley. Il se fait que l'existence de cette pièce est à présent connue d'un peu trop de monde et certains élèves ont voulu en profiter l'année dernière. Après avoir mis la main sur des élèves –dont je tairai les noms– qui voyaient là un moyen facile d'obtenir des gallions, ainsi que d'autres qui y ont trouvé les questions d'examens, le conseil d'administration a décidé d'y interdire l'accès.

McGonagall marqua une courte pause. Ron sourit légèrement. Il venait de percevoir une pensée très diffuse… Un grand lit à baldaquin dans la salle sur demande qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une tanière. Sans doute des élèves de dernière année y avait trouvé là un lieu idéal pour se retirer des regards indiscrets.

–– Bref, après tous ces abus, le Professeur Dumbledore a estimé qu'il était plus sage de déplacer cette pièce en un lieu plus sûr.

Les quatre jeunes ouvrirent grands les yeux d'étonnement.

–– J'ignorais qu'on pouvait déplacer une pièce comme cela, s'exclama Ron. Surtout comme celle–là !

–– Je dois vous avouer que je l'ignorais aussi. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a des ressources qui dépassent de loin l'entendement. Sur ce, jeunes gens, le sujet est clos. Nous discuterons entre professeurs s'il y a réellement lieu de tenir un club de défense et je vous tiendrai au courant des décisions qui émaneront de notre réunion. Vous pouvez à présent disposer.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

–– Pas vous, Miss Weasley. J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire.

Sur le chemin vers la grande salle, les trois autres s'interrogèrent.

–– Qu'est–ce McGonagall voulait bien dire à ma sœur ?

–– C'est toi qui as des dons, Ron. C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question.

–– Ben je n'en sais rien, je ne vois pas sur commande comme je me tue à vous le répéter.

–– Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, affirma Hermione pour couper court à toute polémique. Vous connaissez Ginny, une fois sortie du bureau de McGonagall, elle s'empressera de tout nous raconter… Enfin à moi parce que je pense que pour l'instant il y a un froid entre vous…

–– Est–ce ma faute ? s'exclama Harry, le regard accusateur sur Ron.

–– Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde, répliqua Hermione ?

Ils descendirent en silence les escaliers qui venaient de la tour des Gryffondor. Harry ruminait sa colère, Ron se sentait vraiment désolé pour son ami. Pour éviter que le malaise ne se prolonge toute la soirée, il décida de reprendre la discussion sur ce dont ils venaient de discuter avec la directrice adjointe.

–– Vous croyez que l'AD est définitivement condamnée ou vous pensez qu'on a encore nos chances ?

–– Je ne sais pas, Ron, lui répondit Hermione. Ça dépendra du bon vouloir de nos professeurs.

–– McGonagall, en dépit de ce qu'elle disait avait l'air emballé, continua Harry.

–– Oui mais à mon avis, y en a un qui posera son veto… Rogue ! souffla Ron en ayant préalablement regardé tout autour de lui afin d'éviter d'avoir la désagréable surprise de le croiser au moment où il prononçait son nom.

–– Peut–être mais je suppose que le dernier mot reviendra à Dumbledore…

–– Je dirais plutôt au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, corrigea la jeune fille.

–– Alors c'est foutu, grommela Ron. Quand tu verras de qui il s'agit tu comprendras…

Hermione voulut lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait jamais juger sur les apparences mais face à Ron, c'était peine perdu. Et comme ils arrivaient dans le grand hall, elle jugea préférable de remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

Lorsque les trois amis entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils y trouvèrent une assemblée en pleine effervescence. Les élèves étaient nerveux, partagés entre le plaisir des retrouvailles, la déconvenue de la fin des vacances et surtout l'inquiétude des derniers évènements. Une grande majorité des élèves regardèrent dans leur direction. Beaucoup saluèrent les sorciers, Ron en particulier. Certains se levèrent même pour l'applaudir et quelques–uns lui crièrent des mots de sympathie. Harry ne savait si c'était son combat au Terrier qui lui attirait autant de sympathie ou si c'était dû à son altercation avec Drago. Un rapide regard en direction des Serpentard qui fulminaient lui confirma que la deuxième solution y jouait pour beaucoup. Aucun de ceux vêtus de verts ne les regardaient à part quelques–uns qui affichaient un dégoût non dissimulé.

Harry observa que pour chaque rangée, une table avait été rajoutée, présageant que les nouveaux étaient effectivement très nombreux cette année. Ces tables supplémentaires donnaient à la pièce une dimension différente. On s'y sentait beaucoup plus à l'étroit que d'ordinaire. Heureusement, songea Harry, que le plafond donnait l'illusion de ne pas exister. On pouvait mieux respirer de la sorte, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il fasse autre chose qu'un temps maussade. Tout en progressant et en répondant d'un signe de la main aux salutations qui lui étaient adressées –surtout de la part des anciens de l'AD– , il balaya du regard l'ensemble de la pièce. Apparemment, tout le monde était présent et aucun élève n'avait décidé de changer d'école ni avait été blessé dans une quelconque escarmouche avec les Mangemorts. A la table des Serdaigle, Cho le regardait avec des yeux tristes. Un éclair illumina ce moment.

Chez les Gryffondor, une place leur était réservée. Si posséder un nom célèbre comportait beaucoup d'inconvénients, il fallait reconnaître que parfois cela lui facilitait la vie. Ron, Hermione et Harry s'assirent ensemble, à côté de Neville, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Dean. Les frères Crivey n'étaient pas loin non plus et photographièrent les trois amis.

–– On va créer un journal pour l'école, s'exclama Colin, surexcité.

–– Ce sera la photo de la première page ! « Rentrée des héros » sera en gros titre, continua Dennis tout aussi agité que son frère.

–– Mais on n'a pas encore trouvé de nom pour notre journal.

–– On a pensé au « Daily Poudlard » mais Dean prétend que c'est nul. « Le journal de l'école » c'est pas terrible non plus. Que pensez–vous de « Poudlard Méga News » ?

Neville et Lavande Brown pouffèrent tous les deux. Ils n'osaient pas regarder les frères Crivey qui manifestement inventaient des noms ridicules depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Neville se tenait les côtes à force de se retenir de rire.

–– Ben… C'est vous qui voyez, les gars, répondit poliment Ron, un rictus au bord des lèvres.

–– Heu… Ginny n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Dean avec une voix trahissant l'inquiétude.

Ron posa sur lui un regard assassin qui eut pour effet de faire pâlir le pauvre garçon. Hermione écrasa discrètement mais sans douceur le pied de son ami pour lui montrer son indignation. Dean aimait Ginny et Ron n'avait pas à s'y opposer.

–– Elle va arriver, Dean, lui répondit–elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

–– Alors, Ronald ? Raconte–nous tout, on veut tout savoir, demanda Parvati Patil. Lavande qui était assise à ses côtés, ne tenait pas en place et ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser.

–– Vraiment ? demanda Ron, ravi de tant de sollicitudes. Il changea de place avec Harry pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté des deux filles, visiblement aux anges.

Ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble, les frères Crivey prenant des notes pour écrire leur premier article choc sur les évènements du Terrier. Tout le monde semblait captivé par le récit de Ron et ne se souciait fort peu de ce qui se passait autour. Seul Dean Thomas se tenait un peu à l'écart et Hermione poussa un long soupir d'exaspération quand ils échangèrent un regard.

–– Ne fait pas attention, Dean. Ça lui passera.

Celui–ci lui répondit par un sourire timide. Harry fit une drôle de tête. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dean d'être avec Ginny mais curieusement, la réaction de Ron lui faisait cruellement plaisir.

–– C'est lui le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Hermione en indiquant un gros individu assez crasseux en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore.

Le jeune Gryffondor observa la table des professeurs. Celle–ci était pratiquement remplie, hormis les places de Hagrid et de McGonagall. Les professeurs Sinistra et Chourave discutaient entre–elles. Le professeur Vector semblait, lui, s'être légèrement assoupi. A ses côtés, Rogue, toujours aussi sinistre. Voire plus peut–être. Il n'avait manifestement pas gagné en sympathie durant l'été et montrait un visage plein de dégoût face à l'ambiance générale. A moins que ce ne soit d'être assis à côté d'el Bakkhar ! Car celui–ci affichait toujours autant ses airs supérieurs. Il portait un turban de cérémonie, ornée d'un magnifique rubis de la grosseur d'un œuf de pigeon, et surmonté de plumes d'un volatile exotique. Ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi somptueux, son cimeterre toujours à portée de main. Le contour de ses yeux étaient surlignés de noirs et cela faisait ressortir les marques rituelles tatouée sur ses joues. Il était assis en tailleur sur un tabouret large et se tenait droit, en croisant les bras au niveau du torse. Lui non plus ne parlait pas.

A côté de lui demeurait un grand espace. Probablement les places de McGonagall et d'Hagrid. Puis venait le minuscule professeur d'enchantement assis sur une pile épaisse de coussins. Il se penchait sur son voisin de gauche qui n'était autre que le drôle d'individu qu'ils avaient croisés, Ron et lui, dans les couloirs de l'école.

–– Ah ben ça alors ! Le fou de tout à l'heure.

–– Quoi ?

Harry lui expliqua leur rencontre dans les corridors de Poudlard. Ce type qui n'arrêtait pas de parler à Dumbledore et de s'esclaffer sans retenue avait visiblement changé de chemise pour l'occasion. Celle–ci ne semblait cependant pas plus propre que la précédente et était de couleur blanche (enfin plutôt grisâtre de saleté) rayée d'un mauve localement décoloré. Harry distingua que la chemise de cet inconnu était trempée au–dessous des aisselles. Une véritable horreur ! Il remarqua que seul Flitwick avait daigné s'approcher de lui et il en conclut que celui–ci devait être enrhumé et ne subissait pas les émanations pittoresques mais peu ragoûtantes de l'étrange personnage. Il se fit également la réflexion que Dumbledore avait bien du courage et qu'il ne faisait à présent plus aucun doute qu'il était lui aussi de Gryffondor. Les autres professeurs le regardaient avec dégoût.

–– Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici.

–– Ben il doit être professeur, gros malin, lui rétorqua Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence.

–– Oui mais de quoi ?

–– Défense contre les forces du mal, non ?

–– Non, lui c'est le grand là–bas avec le turban. Un Egyptien ou je ne sais quoi.

–– Ah ! fit–elle en se frottant le menton. De la magie orientale, voilà qui pourrait être intéressant.

–– C'est lui qui décidera de l'avenir de l'AD. Et il n'a pas l'air commode !

–– En même temps, je doute qu'il nous enseigne la même chose que ce que nous comptons mettre dans notre club. On peut jouer sur la complémentarité de l'AD par rapport aux cours officiels.

–– En espérant que ça marche. Alors qu'est–ce qu'il enseigne, celui–ci ?

–– J'ai peut–être une vague idée là dessus. A moins que certains cours n'aient été rajoutés…

–– Ah ! s'exclama soudain Dean avec beaucoup de soulagement.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir arriver Ginny en trottinant. Elle arborait un sourire de satisfaction et de triomphe. Celle–ci vint s'assoire à côté de son petit ami officiel et lui donna un gros baiser sur la joue. Dean jeta rapidement un œil sur Ron et ne se laissa faire qu'à moitié, arguant que certaines choses devaient se garder en privé au lieu de l'exhiber ainsi à la vue de tous.

–– Au contraire, mon amour. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce que l'on ressent. Et je veux que chacun sache comme on est heureux quand on s'aime.

Dean eut un grand sourire. Ce ne fut pas du tout le cas de Harry. Ginny l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil en disant cela, par pure provocation. Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le petit jeu de la cadette des Weasley mais elle devait reconnaître que Harry le méritait. Un ange passa et un nouvel éclair traversa le plafond suivit immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence retrouva ses droits dans la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall entrait dans la grande salle, un chapeau rapiécés dans les mains. Les nouveaux pénétraient à leur tour et faisaient l'objet de toutes les attentions. Le groupe était assez hétérogène, comprenant des élèves de tout âge et, fort logiquement de toute taille. Les première année semblaient les plus nombreux mais les élèves plus âgés étaient bien représentés. Personne n'osait s'approcher et les élèves s'agglutinaient en un groupe difforme autour de la petite porte qui donnait sur une pièce annexe où les nouveaux venus attendaient d'effectuer leur entrée. Certaines personnes se montrèrent plus téméraires et demandèrent d'avancer parce qu'elles étaient bloquées derrière et restaient coincées dans la petite pièce. Harry reconnut la fille étrange qui l'avait dévisagé sur le quai.

–– Allons approchez–vous, ordonna le professeur de métamorphose. On ne va pas vous manger !

Les plus grands s'avancèrent sans frémir et furent suivi progressivement des élèves plus jeunes et plus timorés. Harry chercha après des visages connus parmi les élèves français avant de se rappeler que les étudiants de Beauxbâtons qui étaient venus pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient depuis longtemps terminé leur scolarité. Tous observaient la décoration de la grande salle et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'émerveillaient devant le plafond ouvert et les bougies en lévitation. McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau magique sur un tabouret et le silence qui suivit fut plus impressionnant encore. Soudain le vieux couvre–chef commença à remuer, se racla le fond de la gorge –si toutefois il en possédait une– et se mit à chanter devant les yeux ébahis des première année.

_Voilà plus de mille ans  
Que je travaille tant  
Dans des maisons répartir  
le fais–je avec plaisir  
Selon les vœux ancestraux  
De quatre amis égaux  
Qui autrefois rassemblèrent  
En ces lieux très austères  
Le savoir, la magie  
Et ceux qui l'ont transmis  
À travers les générations  
Quel qu'en fut leur blason  
Pour le meilleur comme le pire  
Et assurer l'avenir  
Poudlard devenant protection  
Pour qui chantent à l'unisson  
Depuis des temps reculés  
Où l'on chassait les sorciers  
Jusqu'à ces temps actuels  
Qui n'sont pas moins cruels  
Quand nous fêtions l'an mil  
Déjà étais–je habile  
À désigner la place  
Des élèves fort sagaces  
Qui selon leurs vertus  
Leur étaient dévolue  
Ce choix maint'nant est mien  
Mais je n'y suis pour rien  
Conservant en mon cœur  
Le souhait des fondateurs  
Celui de Gryffondor  
Rassemblait les plus forts  
Courageux et hardis  
Vous y êtes admis  
L'esprit vif et sensé  
Vers Serdaigle est tourné  
Le travail et l'effort  
A Poufsouffle devient or  
La ruse et l'ambition  
De Serpentard est tradition.  
C'est selon ces critères  
Que l'on crée des barrières  
Qui n'sont que symboliques  
Car noir et maléfique  
Celui qui prétendra  
Que ces cloisons font loi  
C'est ce qui se passa  
Entre amis autrefois  
Conduisant, ô malheur  
A la souffrance et les pleurs  
Et continue aujourd'hui  
Alors que rien n'est fini  
Mais où règne l'espoir  
Qui n'est pas illusoire  
D'une union certaine  
Puissante et souveraine  
Entre toutes les maisons  
Dont j' fais répartition  
Venez mes chers enfants  
Votre destin vous attend  
Laissez–moi deviner  
Vos plus subtils secrets  
Et sur vos têtes coiffées  
Vot' maison désigner  
Mais jamais n'oubliez  
Que pendant cette année  
Vous serez à Poudlard  
Qui est l' seul étendard  
Qui flottera dans vos cœurs  
Que vous veniez d'ailleurs  
Aimez la différence  
Vous qui venez de France  
Apportez vot' Culture  
Et que la paix perdure  
A présent je vous prie  
Approchez mes amis  
Et faites preuv' d' attention  
Car finit ma chanson_


	19. Surprenante répartition

**Bonjour à tout le monde (et surtout à Molly puisque tu es la seule à me lire en fait :D )  
**

**Voici le chapitre 19 qui annonce très clairement quelle sera la nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je leur promets bien du plaisir à nos jeunes amis ! Maintenant que le Choixpeau a chanté, laissons place à la répartition et à ses frasques…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**N.B. : _JOYEUSE SAINT–VALENTIN_ (enfin, si vous êtes concernés)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 – Surprenante répartition**

Un long silence de stupéfaction emplit la grande salle. Il fut interrompu par un puissant coup de tonnerre. Cependant, même l'éclair éblouissant qui suivit ne parvint pas à troubler l'état d'interdiction généralisée. Seul Dumbledore ne montrait guère d'étonnement. Une flamme luisait au fond de ses yeux très pâles. Il se leva lentement et se mit à applaudir le Choixpeau qui semblait ne jamais avoir bougé. Tout doucement les applaudissements se levèrent d'un peu partout dans la pièce. Les clappements de mains s'intensifièrent progressivement et bientôt toute la salle vibra sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui pouvait allègrement défier l'orage grondant bruyamment à l'extérieur. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés, à l'exception de quelques Serpentard dont Malefoy était le chef.

Le Directeur demanda le silence d'un signe de main et il l'obtint en quelques instants. Il s'adressa au professeur McGonagall, l'invitant à débuter la cérémonie de répartition. La directrice adjointe ouvrit un parchemin plus long que d'ordinaire. Elle avait au préalable demandé aux nouveaux élèves de déposer le Choixpeau magique sur leur tête, une fois leur nom cité. Ron qui s'était déjà remis de ses émotions se plaignit de la longueur du parchemin. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir attendre plus longtemps que d'habitude avant de pouvoir savourer le banquet.

–– Chut ! siffla Hermione qui par sa faute n'entendit pas le nom du premier élève qui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

–– Ben quoi c'est vrai, je meurs de faim. Chaque année c'est interminable cette cérémonie.

–– Tais–toi et patiente ! C'est une cérémonie importante, surtout pour eux.

–– Eux ça ne les dérange pas, ils ont tellement la trouille qu'ils oublient d'avoir faim ! Mais moi y a mon estomac qui me rappelle à l'ordre. Et il n'est pas du genre patient mon estomac !

–– Ce que tu peux être égoïste, répondit Hermione alors qu'Allbright Nathaniel fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

–– On verra s'ils seront aussi patient quand ils assisteront à cette cérémonie pour la sixième année comme nous.

–– Sauf que toi tu l'as manqué quelque fois cette cérémonie.

–– Bwarf, on ne peut jamais discuter avec toi, finit–il par dire, alors que Bertrand, Guillaume venait s'asseoir à leur table.

Le nouveau fut accueilli comme il se devait par les Gryffondor et il remercia tout le monde dans un anglais approximatif.

–– Qu'est–ce que tu penses de la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau magique ? demanda Harry d'une voix basse à sa voisine.

–– Très belle, une fois encore. Espérons que cette fois la mise en garde du Choixpeau sera écoutée.

–– Je suppose qu'il y a plus de chance cette année. Surtout que question différence, on est servi ! Tu as vu le nombre d'élèves français ?

Harry désigna de la tête Bajart, Gustave que le Choixpeau envoyait à Poufsouffle.

–– Je pense qu'il y a d'autres nationalités, tu sais. Mais tu as raison, les Français sont plus nombreux. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

–– C'est parce que Beauxbâtons aurait été att…

Harry s'interrompit. La fille au regard mystérieux qu'il avait aperçu sur le quai se préparait à avancer. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre son nom, alors que Hermione se demandait pourquoi son ami s'était soudain tu.

–– de Bohan, Manon, résonna la voix sans faille de McGonagall

La jeune fille se rapprocha du Choixpeau avec beaucoup d'assurance. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle conservait la même démarche supérieure qu'à Pré–au–Lard. Il était certain qu'elle devait être de noble lignée. Son allure et son nom à particule ne tromperaient personne à ce sujet. A la lumière des milliers de bougies, Harry pouvait distinguer beaucoup mieux les traits de son visage. Manon de Bohan avait un physique qui sortait de l'ordinaire. De taille moyenne, elle était très belle, possédant un visage sublime mais redoutable de malice. Ses cheveux mi–longs, noués en catogan étaient châtain foncé, hormis une mèche gris–argent qui semblait briller à la lueur des chandelles volantes. Elle était à n'en point douter ce genre de filles terrifiantes au point que beaucoup de garçons se contentaient de rêver sans jamais oser leur adresser la parole. Harry lui–même sentit un trouble lui serrer les entrailles et se transformer en véritable malaise.

Le Gryffondor remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul garçon à la regarder intensément. Manon faisait manifestement son petit effet chez la gent masculine. Sans doute le recherchait–elle, d'ailleurs. Drago Malefoy l'observait également mais avec beaucoup plus de circonspection et de méfiance. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être issue d'une ancienne et noble famille, que c'était une fille de caractère et il tentait probablement de la jauger du regard. Harry fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Malefoy allait certainement tenter de recruter parmi les nouveaux et il faisait déjà ses choix. Quand Bohan prit le Choixpeau dans les mains, elle croisa le regard de Harry et sourit à nouveau de quinconce, de cet air insupportablement narquois, comme si elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps. Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent malgré lui et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule quand il soutint son regard.

Manon avait des yeux extraordinaires. D'une couleur vert pâle, ses iris comportaient de nombreux pigments bleutés et le contour de ses pupilles était argentés. Ces anneaux d'argent lui donnaient l'air d'être naturellement maquillée et rendait son regard étrangement envoûtant. Nombreuses étaient les filles qui lui enviaient cette puissante arme de séduction, et plus nombreux encore étaient les garçons qui y succombaient.

La jeune fille posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Curieusement, l'assemblée retint son souffle, comme si les garçons de chaque maison désiraient ardemment qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Harry par contre souhaitait secrètement qu'elle aille n'importe où ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Elle ne lui inspirait vraiment rien qui vaille. Il sentait les ennuis arriver avec elle et il se crispa en attendant le verdict du Choixpeau. Colin Crivey se leva d'un coup et la prit en photo. « Archives personnelles » dit–il à son frère Dennis tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A peine le couvre–chef enchanté effleura les cheveux magnifiques de la jeune fille que celui–ci cria « Serpentard ».

–– Aïe ! Mais tu es folle de serrer ta main comme ça ?

–– Oups, pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée, Dean, s'excusa Ginny. Je suis un peu nerveuse en ce moment… Et puis y a cette fille… Je ne la sens pas, mais alors PAS–DU–TOUT.

–– Je t'assure, ma colombe, qu'elle m'est totalement indifférente. Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas regardée.

Beaucoup s'étaient retournés sur le jeune couple et rirent dans leurs moustaches. Dean regarda ailleurs quand Ron lui lança un nouveau regard meurtrier. Celui–ci marmonna un imperceptible « c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ». Ginny affichait un visage exaspéré, émanant un dédain très clair envers la nouvelle Serpentard qui attisait tous les mâles de l'assemblée. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié avec Bohan : qu'elle attire le regard de Dean… ou le sien ?

–– Tu n'as rien à craindre de Dean, intervint Seamus, très nerveusement. Pourquoi regarderait–il une autre alors qu'il est avec l'une des plus jolies filles de l'école ? D'ailleurs cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux te va à ravir, Ginny. Je suis sûr qu'il a du te le dire dans le train.

Ginny acquiesça de la tête et lui sourit mais avec une certaine crispation. Elle devait se forcer, probablement. Les yeux de Ron lancèrent des éclairs en direction de Seamus qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il avait voulu sauver son ami Dean des foudres de la jeune Weasley. Mais déjà il regardait vers les nouveaux qui attendaient leur tour.

–– Eh bien Harry. Tu n'as pas terminé ton histoire sur Beauxbâtons.

–– Hein ? euh… Ah oui !

Harry reprit donc son début d'explication là où il l'avait laissé pendant que Manon s'installait de l'autre côté de la salle, au grand plaisir des garçons de Serpentard. À côté de Hermione, Ron fut interpellé par Lavande et Parvati qui voulaient absolument connaître la suite de son combat du Terrier. Ron hésita. C'était la première fois que ces deux filles s'intéressaient un peu plus à lui alors il voulait en profiter. Mais un regard sur le côté lui montra une Hermione qui pianotait la table de ses doigts en signe de mécontentement. Et surtout, il répugnait toujours à parler de certaines choses. Sa mère évanouie, son père qu'il avait cru touché mortellement, sa sœur menacée… C'étaient des moment pénibles qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de digérer. Il fut content de trouver une diversion en la personne de Seamus qui cette fois ne tenait plus sur son banc et tordait nerveusement sa serviette.

–– Eh bien Seamus, qu'est–ce qui te prend ?

–– C'est mon frère… Il va bientôt passer !!!

Harry et Ron observèrent dans la foule restée debout un petit bonhomme complètement bleu, résultat de l'humour désopilant des jumeaux Weasley. Ron se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant l'air ridicule du pauvre Liam. Pendant ce temps, Delahaie Gabriel, un autre français qui entrait en troisième année était accueilli sous les acclamations des Poufsouffle.

Sous l'insistance de Lavande, Ron concéda à laisser voir une partie de ses cicatrices sur les avants bras. Les deux filles cessèrent de glousser pour rester pétrifiées de terreur et d'admiration. Ron laissa bien comprendre aux frères Crivey que la moindre photo de leur part leur coûterait une année particulièrement infernale, leur rappelant au passage qu'il était préfet... Ceux–ci posèrent l'appareil photo –qu'ils avaient déjà saisis– avec une grimace d'appréhension et se contentèrent de sortir leur cahier de notes. Leur espoir de photo envolé, ils espéraient bien avoir la primeur des événements à raconter dans la première édition de leur journal. De nombreux élèves passèrent encore sous le Choixpeau et Seamus n'arrêtait pas de harceler Dean, Ginny, Harry, ou Hermione, enfin… tous ceux qui n'écoutaient pas le récit de Ron.

–– J'espère qu'il sera à Gryffondor, s'exclama tout à coup Seamus. Je lui ai déjà acheté une écharpe à nos couleurs. Il adore le Quidditch ! Je lui ai dit que nous avions la meilleure équipe. Il voudra forcément venir vous voir vous entraîner… Euh… Harry tu peux à nouveau jouer, hein ?

–– Heu… ben je n'en sais rien, je suppose. Enfin j'espère !

–– Oui mais il y aura deux attrapeurs alors, répondit Dean. Ma petite colombe occupe déjà ce poste. Et elle est très habile, même si c'est vrai que tu es encore meil… heu… enfin vous êtes deux à occuper le poste !

–– Laisse–nous nous en occuper, mon petit Dean, coupa Ginny avec un sourire mauvais du coin des lèvres. Ça c'est une affaire à régler entre nous.

Harry se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir dans la tête. Il aurait dû demander au professeur McGonagall confirmation de sa réintégration dans l'équipe lorsqu'ils étaient dans son bureau. Cependant, même si son éjection de l'équipe lui paraissait totalement inconcevable, il lui apparaissait clairement qu'il n'en avait aucune certitude. La sanction de cette horrible Ombrage était–elle encore en application ? Etait–elle toujours _légale_ ? Il avait été condamné à vie… Toujours est–il que Ginny ne semblait pas disposée à parler en sa faveur. Si jamais il s'avérait que la jeune fille fasse des pieds et des mains pour qu'il ne puisse plus jouer dans l'équipe, jamais il ne pourrait le lui pardonner.

–– Y a pas de raison qu'il ne soit pas de Gryffondor de toute façon, continuait Seamus pour lui–même.

–– Calme–toi Seamus. De toute façon qu'est–ce que ça peut faire s'il est envoyé dans une autre maison. Il resterait quand même ton frère, non ?

–– Bien sûr ! s'offusqua Seamus. Mais ce serait mieux qu'il soit avec nous quand même !

La file diminuait un peu et Liam apparaissait de plus en plus. Il essayait de se cacher le visage et était complètement paniqué. Seamus lui faisait des signes pour l'encourager.

–– Franchement, ces Weasley je les retiens ! Ils mériteraient un sortilège de _furunculis_ bien placé !

–– Hum… Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Seamus, lui conseilla Dean sous le regard inquisiteur de Ginny. Ron lui, n'avait rien entendu.

–– Désolé Ginny, c'est pas pour toi que je disais ça… c'est… ÇA Y EST !!!! C'EST LUI ! C'EST MON FRERE !!!! ALLEZ LIAM !!!!!

La grande salle se remplit des rires moqueurs des élèves quand ils virent la couleur azur du malheureux garçon. Celle–ci tourna rapidement au violet et le pauvre garçon faillit trébucher en marchant sur sa robe. Seamus fit semblant de ne pas entendre certains commentaires provenant de sa propre maison. Certains osèrent même passer commande des nouvelles dragées Arc–en–Ciel des jumeaux auprès de Ron. Harry et Hermione ne riaient pas, ce qui leur valurent l'infinie gratitude de Seamus. Harry se souvenait combien sa rentrée avait été embarrassante car lui aussi avait eu droit à tous les regards. Mais le cas de Liam Finnigan était bien pire que le sien et il en éprouvait une profonde compassion.

McGonagall demanda à tous de se taire d'une façon si glaciale que le silence s'imposa très vite dans la grande salle. Harry aurait juré que Dumbledore avait étouffé un petit rire. La tête de Liam disparut sous le Choixpeau qui était beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Celui–ci parut mettre un peu plus de temps à se décider. Seamus n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était levé et il tordait sa serviette avec une telle force qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se déchirer. Il croisa fermement les doigts. Soudain la réponse tomba comme une sentence, aussi lourde à entendre qu'une cloche macabre sonnant le glas de la vie, aussi tranchante que la hache bien affûtée d'un bourreau maléfique.

–– Serpentard !

Seamus resta debout sans réaction, complètement abasourdi. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un coup en pleine figure. Ou d'avoir été touché par les éclairs du plafond. Ou encore traversé de part en part par un vent particulièrement glacial. Tous les Gryffondor se tournèrent sur lui. Liam retira le Choixpeau de sa tête, encore plus paniqué. Toute la grande salle était stupéfaite. Le garçon regarda son grand frère sans vraiment comprendre et releva ses épaules pour lui dire « c'est pas ma faute ! ». Seamus ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités et il était devenu tout pâle. La serviette qu'il tordait précédemment lui tomba des mains sans qu'il ne réagisse. Dean s'inquiéta de l'état de son ami et le força à s'asseoir. Le pauvre Seamus avait le regard vide. Il était tétanisé, complètement sous le choc. Liam alla donc s'asseoir chez les Serpentard qui lui réservèrent un accueil plus que givré. Ils étaient tout aussi surpris que les autres. Comment diable un garçonnet aussi ridicule pouvait être un des leurs ? Lui qui en plus avait un frère Gryffondor ? Pire encore, lui qui avait un **_père moldu_** !!!!!

–– Holala, dit Ginny. Ça ne va pas du tout avec lui. Seamus, tu m'entends ?

–– Je ne comprends pas. Liam, Serpentard ! C'est pas possible. Le Choixpeau s'est sûrement trompé. Non c'est impossible autrement. Mon petit frère, un Serpentard ! Je ne peux pas y croire. Je n'y crois pas.

Tout le monde était désolé pour lui. L'ambiance venait franchement de retomber comme un soufflet. Guibert, Noémie vint les rejoindre à leur table mais ne fut pas accueillie comme il se devait car tout le monde se préoccupait de Seamus qui semblait s'effondrer sur lui–même.

–– Il vaudrait mieux le confier à Mrs Pomfresh, il est en état de choc, conseilla Ginny.

–– Serpentard… Je ne comprends pas ! Pas Liam, c'est impossible !

–– Oui je crois que ça vaut mieux, s'inquiéta Hermione.

Neville regardait son voisin de chambrée avec désolation. S'il avait eut un petit frère, il n'aurait certainement pas accepté non plus qu'il aille à Serpentard. Personne, dans l'entourage immédiat de Seamus, ne faisait plus attention à la répartition. Ils ne virent que d'un œil Greatlight Cecilia reçue chez les Serdaigle et Kairn Elizabeth chez les Poufsouffle.

–– Allez Seamus, vient avec moi.

Hagrid entra dans la grande salle et passa à côté de la table des Gryffondor qu'il salua en faisant de petits signes de la main. Dean et Ginny lui demandèrent la permission d'accompagner leur camarade à l'infirmerie. Hagrid s'inquiéta un instant de l'état du jeune Finnigan mais après avoir donné son accord, il rejoignit les autres professeurs à la table qui lui était réservée. McGonagall semblait courroucée par tant de désinvolture de la part des élèves de sa maison. C'est avec une voix plus forte et emplit d'agacement qu'elle continua à citer les noms de sa liste.

Ginny revint quelques minutes plus tard demander à Hermione le mot de passe pour accéder à leur salle commune puis repartit aussitôt. Hermione, en sa qualité de préfète, l'avait reçu dans le Poudlard Express sous forme de courrier autodestructible de la part des Préfets en Chef. Sous le Choixpeau, Gaudens Julian était invité à s'installer chez les Serdaigle. Quand Ginny et Dean revinrent, ils racontèrent que Mrs Pomfresh avait administré à ce pauvre Seamus une potion relaxante et ils l'avaient conduit directement dans son lit. Ron fit une réflexion sur le fait qu'ils avaient été bien long et qu'il espérait –sous entendu pour la bonne santé de Dean– qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissé allé à des jeux puérils, seuls dans un dortoir. Hermione n'apprécia guère l'allusion, Ginny non plus et Harry encore moins. Celui–ci ne savait pas si Ron faisait une remarque parce qu'il était un gros mufle ou s'il avait perçu quelque chose dans la tête de Dean. Le fait que cette hypothèse fut plausible laissa à Harry un sentiment bien plus désagréable encore. Dean fit d'ailleurs semblant de n'avoir rien entendu bien qu'il eût rougi, et il ne répondit pas. Harry se sentit très mal mais ne voulu pas le laisser paraître. Ginny, elle, aurait bien étranglé son frère s'ils n'étaient pas devant des témoins gênants.

Au devant de la grande salle, la liste se terminait. Ron en avait marre et on n'entendait plus que les gargouillements de son estomac qui criait famine. Vince Simon complétait les rangs Gryffondor et salua tout le monde avec un terrible accent français.

Enfin Wilkes Edouard fut envoyé chez les Serpentard où il fut accueilli avec plus de chaleur que les autres. Cela contrastait vraiment avec Liam Finnigan qui se retrouvait tout penaud en bout de table, à l'écart de tous. Celui–ci regardaient ses chaussures, complètement ignoré de tous. Son sort n'était guère enviable.

–– Wilkes ? S'étonna Ron. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Je ne sais plus où. Enfin, un Serpentard, il ne faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de très reluisant. Aïe !

Hermione lui avait tapé sur la tête en lui faisant des yeux gros.

–– Tu éviteras désormais ce genre de réflexion devant Seamus, ok ?

–– Heu oui oui, Hermione !

–– Et tu n'as pas écouté la chanson du Choixpeau !

–– J'ai faim et quand j'ai faim, je n'écoute plus personne ! Aïe !

Neville rigola un peu. Hermione était bien la seule qui pouvait se permettre de taper sur la tête du nouvel héros de Poudlard. Il fallait avouer aussi qu'étant préfète, elle ne s'exposait pas aussi facilement à son courroux. Mais Ron préfet ou pas, ne montrait pas d'animosité envers la jeune fille. Au contraire, il lui rendit un sourire moqueur. Soudain celui–ci se figea et Ron se raidit, tournant la tête brusquement vers la cérémonie. McGonagall venait de prononcer un nom qui l'avait fait sursauté, au grand étonnement de tous. Emmeline Williamson relevait le Choixpeau qui l'annonçait chez Serdaigle. Ron resta cloué sur sa chaise. Quelques instants plus tard, son jeune frère, Peter Williamson, un élève qui entrait en première, fut envoyé à ses côtés. Ron demeurait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille qui, tout comme son frère, avait la peau suffisamment bronzée pour indiquer qu'elle venait d'un pays ensoleillé. Il ne réagit même pas quand la dernière de la liste, Zeller Violette alla rejoindre sa sœur à la table des Poufsouffle.

–– Heu Ron, ça va ? demanda Harry.

Pas de réponse. Ron observait Emmeline qui s'était assise à coté de Cho Chang.

–– Ron ! Qu'est–ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

–– Décidément c'est la soirée, s'exclama Ginny.

–– Emmy ! put alors dire Ron avec difficulté. Sa voix tremblotait d'émotion.

Parvati et Lavande froncèrent les sourcils. Ginny se grattait les cheveux, réfléchissant à qui pouvait bien être cette Emmy que Ron semblait affectionner. Dean s'en fichait, pourvu qu'il le laisse tranquille. Hermione interrogea Harry du regard. Lui aussi avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. La préfète de Gryffondor toisa Williamson sur la table d'à côté. Qu'avait–elle bien pu faire de si extraordinaire pour sortir Ron de sa torpeur ?

–– La cérémonie de répartition est à présent terminée, conclut McGonagall

Tout le monde applaudit et la directrice adjointe récupéra le Choixpeau qui en avait terminé.

–– On peut dire qu'il nous a réservé des surprises cette année, s'exclama Neville.

–– J'espère que ce sera en bien, ajouta Dean.

–– C'est mal parti, continua Lavande en désignant Liam Finnigan de la tête. Il est tout seul le pauvre chou.

Harry s'attendait à voir Ron sauter sur l'occasion pour sortir une de ses phrases piquantes dont il avait le secret. Mais au lieu d'un fringuant « Finir seul, c'est le lot qui attend tous les Serpentard » bien caustique, c'est un soupir profond que laissa échapper le grand rouquin, subjugué par la nouvelle Serdaigle.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda une nouvelle fois le silence qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. A présent tous le regardaient sauf Ron qui contemplait toujours Williamson avant de se prendre un nouveau coup sur la tête de la part de Hermione. Le directeur prit alors la parole.

–– Comme vous le savez, je n'aime pas prolonger inutilement les discours. J'économiserai donc ma salive qui me sera bien plus utile pour le repas qui suivra. Mais avant toute chose, permettez–moi de souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves venus poursuivre leur scolarité entre ces vieux murs, qu'ils viennent de pays étrangers ou non. Vous y trouverez, je l'espère, l'enseignement de qualité que vous êtes en droit de réclamer ainsi qu'une certaine protection contre les dangers extérieurs. Sachez toutefois qu'il n'existe dans ce monde aucun lieu qui ne soit totalement sûr, et certainement pas là où, comme le Choixpeau magique vient de nous le rappeler, subsiste la désunion. J'invite donc tous les élèves plus anciens à faciliter l'intégration de vos nouveaux condisciples à Poudlard.

Les anciens élèves de Beauxbâtons se regardèrent. Dumbledore semblait leur dire en gros qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément plus à l'abris ici qu'en France. Pourquoi leurs parents les avaient–ils envoyé dans ce pays froid, plus près encore de Celui–Qui–Est–Revenu–Plus–Fort–Que–Jamais ?

–– Avant d'en arriver enfin au banquet de bienvenue qui se fait décidément attendre ce soir, j'ai bien peur de devoir encore vous faire patienter, continua Dumbledore en fixant Ron qui devint cramoisi. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. J'ai en effet l'immense satisfaction d'accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs de grand talent parmi le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Ces deux enseignants viennent de l'étranger où ils sont tous deux réputés pour leur très grand savoir–faire dans les domaines qui les concernent.

Les regards de toute la salle se posèrent vers la table des professeurs. Que cet oriental excentrique soit un professeur paraissait curieux mais cependant fort possible. Poudlard en avait vu d'autres. Mais cet énergumène à l'allure de touriste, plus gras que les cheveux de Rogue, qui s'esclaffait avec si peu de retenue, n'avait rien d'un professeur. Il devait avoir une autre fonction. Un deuxième concierge peut–être. Les élèves cherchèrent des yeux après une troisième personne qui aurait pu être le deuxième professeur annoncé par Dumbledore mais n'en trouvèrent pas d'autres.

–– Je vous demande d'accueillir le professeur Bakkhar qui assurera les leçons de défense contre les forces du mal.

Celui–ci se leva d'un geste lent, et s'inclina légèrement vers la salle dans un geste de salutation, tout en gardant les bras croisés sur le torse. Il se redressa du même geste et reprit la position qu'il occupait depuis le début, sans la moindre variation dans ses expressions du visage. Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres, se demandant quel genre de pince–sans–rire ils allaient devoir subir cette année. Ils n'étaient cependant pas les seuls à le trouver un peu trop emphatique. Rogue qui n'avait jamais débordé d'affection envers ses collègues de défense contre les forces du mal, semblait cette fois plus écœuré que jamais. Son visage reflétait toute la frustration et l'antipathie qu'il avait à son égard. Quelques applaudissements timides se perdirent en écho dans la grande salle. L'Egyptien resta totalement imperturbable.

–– J'ai également beaucoup de plaisir de compter parmi nous le professeur O'Conelly qui assurera… Eh bien les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal également !

–– HEIN ? QUOI ? Qu'est–ce qu'il vient de dire ? s'écrièrent beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle. Personne n'osait croire qu'il pouvait y avoir deux professeurs pour un même cours. Et certainement pas ce… ce…

–– Hey ! fit O'Conelly en levant et agitant sa main potelée pour saluer les élèves ! Salut tout le monde. Moi c'est Sigismond O'Conelly, et je suis votre nouveau prof de défense avec monsieur Babar, là, le grand enturbanné, et je suis sûr que nous allons passer une très bonne année. J'étais sur une plage d'Irlande (parce que figurez–vous que je suis Irlandais, c'est un très beau pays, il faut que vous veniez visiter un jour, je vous servirai de guide si vous voulez) et donc sur cette plage j'étais en train de frotter le dos d'une amie sirène, parce que voyez–vous les sirènes adorent quand on leur frotte le dos et puis c'est vrai qu'elle et moi sommes quelque peu intimes mais ça c'est une autre histoire, je ne vais quand même pas vous raconter ma vie privée, non plus. Au fait, il paraît qu'il y a un peuple de sirènes dans votre lac ! J'aime beaucoup ces gens là mais je peux vous garantir que ma chère Marina n'est pas de la même famille. Elle serait plutôt de celles qu'Ulysse a rencontré durant son Odyssée. Vous savez ? Ulysse ! Non ? Enfin, elle est très belle mais fort dangereuse tout de même, il ne faut pas l'énerver car elle dévore les êtres humains, sorciers ou non d'ailleurs. Mais avec moi elle est plutôt gentille, faut dire que je sais y faire avec elle mais ça je ne vous raconterai pas. Donc, nous étions à nous câliner tendrement sur la plage de basalte –oh vous savez que nous avons des orgues basaltiques impressionnante de beauté, une vrai merveille,…euh… oui, oui Professeur Dumbledore, j'abrège ! Enfin voilà, le professeur Dumbledore ici présent s'est donc présenté à nous et m'a gentiment proposé ce poste très valorisant au sein d'une école toute aussi prestigieuse. J'ai hâte de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, un bouquin qui me semble rudement intéressant et que vous connaissez sans doute tous. Et d'ailleurs…

La voix du professeur fut soudainement coupé. Il s'étonna lui–même de ne plus pouvoir parler en lançant des regards hébétés vers le professeur Dumbledore. Harry vit McGonagall ranger discrètement sa baguette dans une de ses manches, l'air satisfait. Elle venait plus que probablement de lui lancer un _Silencio_ discret mais efficace !

Rogue avait fermé les yeux d'exaspération. Hagrid se retenait de rire. Chourave avait l'air affligée, Flitwick se tenait correctement par politesse mais était visiblement mal à l'aise. Le professeur Sinistra se tenait la tête dans les mains et Vector levait les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Bakkhar eut une légère crispation dans le visage. Il n'avait sans doute pas apprécié d'être comparé à un éléphant couronné et l'expression « grand enturbanné » ne résonnait certainement pas d'un son très mélodieux à ses oreilles. Tous les élèves étaient stupéfaits d'entendre un tel moulin à parole. Et si peu pudique ! Ce type venait de leur raconter dans un torrent de paroles démentielles ses amours passionnées avec une sirène. Les élèves étrangers n'avaient pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il avait raconté tant son débit de mots était élevé. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas eu cette difficulté pensaient ne pas avoir compris. Seule Hermione parut contente d'apprendre qu'enfin quelqu'un s'intéressait à son livre fétiche !

–– Merci professeur, coupa Dumbledore avant que l'effet du _Silencio_ ne cesse. Je pense que tout –et même plus !– a été dit, sauf peut–être ceci : Badaboum, Ronflak, Salsepareille, Youpi et bon appétit !

Sur ces mots, des plats somptueux apparurent sur les tables et chacun se mit à se servir. Les élèves français restèrent un moment interdits. Manifestement ils étaient tombés non pas dans une école, mais dans un asile pour aliéné. Ron se rua sur les mets divers, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Hermione s'en offusqua en lui rappelant qu'il lui fallait avoir un minium de tenue.

–– M'en fouch –cronch– Hermichone, dit Ron la bouche pleine. Che chuis préfet, y a perchonne qui a intérech à me dire com'ent 'e denir.

–– Tu es lamentable et répugnant, Ron.

Ron ne s'en formalisa pas et continuait à se goinfrer allégrement. Parvati et Lavande, l'air dégoûtées se tournèrent vers une autre direction pour pouvoir manger sans avoir l'appétit coupé. Chacun se servit en jetant un œil mauvais à Ron qui était déjà passé par chaque plat.

–– C'est du propre, continuait à s'offusquer Hermione. Mais me diras–tu qui est cette fille qui a été envoyée à Serdaigle avec son frère ?

Ron s'étrangla violemment et cracha une partie du contenu de sa bouche sur la table. Il reçut les vociférations de tous ses voisins de table, complètement dégoûtés par le spectacle et qui le traitèrent de répugnant personnage. Le pauvre toussait à s'en arracher la plèvre et les Serdaigle d'à côté se mirent à rire. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Ron s'essuya la bouche, nettoya le carnage en face de lui d'un coup de baguette et se tint beaucoup plus sagement. A partir de ce moment là, il ne parla presque plus et jeta régulièrement des regards vers les Williamson.

Harry n'avait pas très faim. Cette répartition avait quelque chose de totalement insolite qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'étaient passées depuis le matin. Depuis la course effrénée à travers King's Cross pour arriver à ces deux nouveaux professeurs tellement opposés mais à la fois tout aussi burlesques. Cette année serait décidément peu commune avec les précédentes. Et comme ces dernières avaient déjà été riches en évènements tragiques, à commencer par la mort d'innocents, Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise quant à la tournure que prendraient les choses qui s'annonçaient. Et puis voir Ginny se coller aussi près de Dean, cela suffisait amplement à lui couper définitivement l'appétit.

Tout en essayant de grignoter quelque chose, Harry balaya la salle de ses yeux. Il commença par la table des Serdaigle qui fascinait tant Ron. Les Williamson parlaient avec Cho qui de temps à autre jetait un œil triste sur lui. Il détourna très vite le regard et celui–ci se déporta vers les Poufsouffle. Ceux–ci semblaient bien s'amuser et les étudiants étrangers paraissaient n'avoir jamais connus d'autres endroits tant le contact passait très bien avec les élèves de leur nouvelle maison. Les yeux de Harry se promenèrent vers la table des professeurs. Hagrid dévorait un cochon à la broche entier, avec la même classe et le même sens de l'esthétisme et de la bienséance que Ron. Dumbledore discutait avec McGonagall sur un sujet qui semblait tenir à cœur à la directrice adjointe. O'Conelly avait ensorcelé deux petits pains qui s'affrontaient dans un combat à mort devant les rires et les applaudissements de Flitwick. « Vraiment aucune tenue » se dit Harry. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que devait penser également Rogue et Bakkhar. Pourtant ces deux là, malgré leurs similitudes ne se parlaient guère. Bakkhar avait son propre repas, un plat oriental que Harry ne connaissait pas. Rogue ne touchait pas aux plats et attendait patiemment que tout cela se termine avec une humeur massacrante.

Harry continua son périple visuel vers la table des Serpentard. Malefoy s'agitait en racontant une histoire qui semblait passionner son auditoire. Il devait s'inventer une histoire abracadabrante pour impressionner les nouveaux venus. Probablement parlait–il de la guerre et de ses connivences avec le Seigneur Noir, afin de mettre tout le monde au parfum de ses relations « bien » placées. Cependant, il semblait que Malefoy avait moins d'admirateurs que d'ordinaire. Se pouvaient–ils que certains Serpentard se détournent de lui maintenant qu'ils savaient que son père était à Azkaban ? Où était–ce du à son échec cuisant face à Ron sur les quais de Pré–au–Lard ? Peu importait. Un animal blessé est souvent bien plus dangereux. Harry devait le tenir à l'œil. Ses yeux, justement, glissèrent le long de la table aux couleurs vert et argent. Tout au bout, il vit le jeune Finnigan, toujours aussi bleu et le regard triste. Personne ne désirait lui parler, pire encore, on le considérait comme un pestiféré. Harry pensa que son frère Seamus et lui vivraient une scolarité particulièrement éprouvante. Machinalement, son regard repartit vers les autres Serpentard et il s'arrêta instinctivement sur une mèche argentée qui ressortait avec force parmi les autres chevelures. Bohan semblait s'ennuyer fermement autour d'une troupe de garçons qui lui faisaient la conversation. Ce spectacle était assez pathétique, surtout venant d'une maison qui se voulait aussi digne. Harry en fut amusé mais ne sourit pas. Non vraiment cette année était différente ! Malefoy ordonna à certains d'entre eux de se pousser un peu afin qu'il puisse lui–même converser avec la séductrice née. Si la jeune fille devait tomber dans l'escarcelle de Drago, elle serait probablement la plus dangereuse de ses armes. Mais juste au moment où Malefoy allait lui parler, la jeune fille, excédée par tant de contiguïté de la part des garçons de sa maison se leva brusquement, lui tourna les talons, et se dirigea en bout de table avec son assiette. Tous la regardèrent totalement médusés. Elle avait beaucoup de cran cette fille pour lancer pareil affront au chef de sa maison. Elle s'assit juste à côté de Liam qui, lui, était complètement terrifié. Puis elle jeta un nouveau regard vers Harry et un sourire hautain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Harry s'empourpra violemment et sursauta sous le coup de pied qu'il venait de recevoir.

–– Aïe !!!

–– Oups ! Désolée, Harry, dit Ginny d'une voix glaciale. Je voulais m'asseoir sur les genoux de Dean mais il n'y a pas assez d'espace pour ça, dirait–on.

Harry fit une grimace de douleur, mais ce n'était pas à la jambe qu'il avait le plus mal. Dean fut envahi par un sentiment de panique aux mots de Ginny. Il jeta un œil vers Ron mais celui–ci était dans sa contemplation de la charmante Emmeline. Hermione avait le visage fermé et mangeait avec une certaine brusquerie qui ne lui correspondait pas. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier certaines choses. Dans cette tension palpable, Harry avait encore moins envie de manger. Il regarda Dean, soulagé de ne pas avoir reçu de sanction de la part de son préfet, qui empilait des morceaux de tartes dans une serviette.

–– C'est pour Seamus, dit–il en voyant les yeux interrogateurs de Harry. Il manque le festin alors je lui en garde un peu. Tu devrais en faire autant pour toi d'ailleurs. Tu n'as encore pratiquement rien mangé.

–– Oui c'est une idée, répondit Harry sans conviction.

Ginny mangeait avec un petit sourire mauvais et semblait y trouver beaucoup de plaisir. Elle le narguait. Hermione le savait. Elles étaient amies toutes les deux. Pourquoi diable Hermione n'intervenait–elle pas pour lui demander de cesser son petit jeu ? Harry ne désirait qu'une seule chose à présent, quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Il essaya de vider son esprit et de se forcer à avaler quelque chose, mais en vain. Le rire de hyène de son nouveau professeur lui parvint quelques fois aux oreilles ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire lever les yeux sur l'assistance. Une fois ou deux, il se surprit à regarder Manon. Il s'étonna de la voir en pleine discussion avec Liam Finnigan tandis que les garçons de Serpentard la fixaient avec dépit.

Enfin le repas se termina et Harry fut soulagé de voir disparaître les assiettes. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois et tous les regards s'orientèrent vers la table des professeurs. Des murmures amusés emplirent la salle. Apparemment, un certain nombre de taches supplémentaires s'étaient ajoutées sur l'horrible chemise d' O'Conelly. Dumbledore pris alors la parole :

–– Avant de vous libérer, l'heure est venue de donner les habituelles recommandations pour tous ces jeunes gens qui viennent nous rejoindre. Je rappelle donc à l'assistance qu'en aucune façon l'accès à la Forêt Interdite n'est autorisé, sous peine de finir ses jours dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les élèves français déglutirent difficilement. Manifestement, Beauxbâtons devait être dans un cadre très joyeux où l'on pouvait se promener sans danger. L'idée de l'asile de fou persistait dans les esprits des élèves étrangers. Selon eux, la Forêt Interdite entourait l'école pour éviter que les malades ou les prisonniers qu'ils étaient ne puissent s'en échapper. Dumbledore insista sur le fait que les préfets ne dérogeaient pas à la règle, pas même les élèves majeurs. Il continua en indiquant le chemin le plus rapide qui menait à l'infirmerie, histoire de gagner cette année un temps précieux. Les nouveaux élèves pâlirent davantage. Dumbledore précisa que Mr Rusard, leur serviable concierge, leur rappelait également que l'usage de la magie était réservée exclusivement à l'intérieur des classes de cours et qu'une liste chaque année plus longue d'objets rigoureusement interdits était affichée dans toutes les salles communes ainsi que dans le grand hall. Les anciens de Beauxbâtons ne furent pas rassurés quand ils virent la mine sadique de celui qui allait devenir leur concierge. Dumbledore ajouta, à la demande de Rusard, qu'évidemment tout produit issus d'un magasin de farces et attrapes dont le nom commençait par W était banni de cet établissement scolaire. Une flamme jaillit au fond de ses yeux. La plupart des élèves pouffèrent, certains observant le petit Liam Finnigan qui redevint violet.

–– Pour ce qui est des modalités générales, je vous propose d'aller vous renseigner auprès des préfets de vos maisons respectives. Bien ! Assez parlé ! Il est plus que temps que vous rejoigniez tous vos dortoirs.

Tout le monde se leva et Hermione tira violemment Ron par le bras en lui disant qu'il devait assurer maintenant son rôle de préfet plutôt que de rêvasser bêtement comme un âne.

–– Doucement Hermione ! Qu'est–ce qui te prend ?

–– C'est l'heure de conduire les élèves aux dortoirs.

–– Je le sais bien. Laisse–moi un peu le temps de vivre !

–– Justement, on n'a pas toute la vie pour le faire.

–– Ça va, OK, j'arrive ! Mais il faut d'abord que je pose une question à ma petite sœur préférée.

Ginny releva les sourcils, intriguée. Ron s'approcha d'elle profitant du brouhaha généralisé pour lui parler en privé. Dean s'écarta, comme s'il avait une chose urgente à faire. Harry les observa. Il pouvait entendre ce que Ron ne voulait visiblement pas lui cacher.

–– Dis–moi, frangine, qu'est–ce que McGonagall t'as bien raconté dans son grand bureau glacé ?

–– Oh, ça… répondit Ginny avec un sourire soudain machiavélique. Tu le verras.

–– Dis–le moi maintenant, Ginny ! rétorqua–t–il avec moins de douceur et en lui saisissant le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Et toi, tu me donnes cette bombabouze, c'est interdit ! lança–t–il à un première année en le désignant du doigt sans même le regarder.

Le jeune garçon lui donna l'objet avec des yeux ronds, plein de craintes, d'étonnement, d'admiration et de respect.

–– Alors Ginny ! Dépêche–toi on m'attend. Et de toute façon, je finirai bien par le savoir, alors autant le dire tout de suite.

–– Sache que je trouve tes méthodes odieuses, Ron. Et que je m'en souviendrai le moment venu. Puis ce n'est pas toi qui va m'impressionner et surtout pas maintenant. Sache aussi que tout ce qui est de ma vie ne te regarde pas !!! Mais pour cette fois je veux bien te répondre…

Elle afficha un large sourire mauvais et pris volontairement une pause. Après avoir bien pris le temps d'inspirer, elle souffla presque dans un murmure agaçant :

–– McGonagall a reconnu mes talents à leur juste valeur et m'a fort logiquement promue Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !

Ron lui lâcha le bras sous le coup de la surprise et la laissa filer en vitesse entre d'autres élèves.

–– Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est Harry qui…

–– _Ron !!!_ On t'attend !

Ron s'en alla à l'emporte pièce en vociférant de gros jurons qui auraient choqué bien des oreilles chastes. Il cria aux nouveaux de le suivre et de se tenir à carreau s'ils ne voulaient subir sa mauvaise humeur. En passant il ramassa encore avec beaucoup de brusquerie quelques objets interdits que des élèves avaient pourtant cachés sous leurs robes de sorciers. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant que cette année allait vraiment être désagréable.

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en pensez–vous ? N'oubliez pas le guide :–p **


	20. Histoires de gazettes

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. L'heure est venue de publier un nouveau chapitre du « _Syndrome d'Horadus_ ».**

**Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai quelques soucis avec ff. Je n'ai accès à mon profil qu'avec grande difficulté, ce qui n'aide pas pour publier mes chapitres. Quand ce n'est pas la moitié de mon chapitre qui disparait en cours de route ! J'espère que le problème se règlera rapidement parce que j'envisage tout doucement une solution moins contraignante pour publier ma fic…  
**

**Merci à Molly59, toujours fidèle, ainsi qu'à Emma pour vos reviews. **

**Vous trouvez étrange qu'il y ait autant de filles qui tournent autour de Harry ? En effet, c'est pas ce à quoi il était habitué. Mais l'ami Potter est célèbre, ça peut en attirer certaines… A moins qu'il y ait d'autres raisons... En tout cas, il est certain que cela ne se déroulera pas sans problèmes pour Harry !**

**Voici un chapitre qui ne révolutionne pas la fic mais qui apporte quelques nouvelles de l'extérieur. Il en faut aussi, non ?**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 – Histoires de gazettes**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry s'était levé tôt et figurait parmi les premiers à s'être installés à table. Il entamait ses flocons d'avoine tandis que la salle se remplissait progressivement et il prévoyait de manger quelques morceaux de gâteaux qu'il avait emportés lors du banquet sur les conseils de Dean. Bientôt rejoint par Ron, Harry poursuivait son repas silencieusement. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête et il avait suffisamment de matière à penser pour les semaines à venir. La veille au soir, il avait allègrement traîné les pieds pour rejoindre la salle commune de sa maison et il avait évité de justesse une retenue de la part de Rusard qui avait manifestement décidé de lui mener la vie dure. Harry n'avait pas souhaité qu'on lui adresse la parole. Il avait surtout eu envie de ne plus voir personne, et surtout pas Ginny ou Dean. Il s'était donc volontairement mis à l'écart, évitant soigneusement tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de l'approcher. Arrivé dans son dortoir, il avait juste jeté un œil sur les lits voisins, s'assurant que Dean était bien dans le sien. Aussi étrange qu'il fallait l'avouer, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait probablement pas su s'endormir, se torturant l'esprit à se demander où diable était passé son rival et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec Ginny.

Mais Dean s'était déjà réfugié sous ses couvertures et avait fermé les rideaux afin d'éviter toute discussion avec Ron. Seamus, lui, était déjà endormi, sous les effets de la potion de Mrs Pomfresh. Ron, par contre, n'avait pas reparu avant un bon moment, au grand soulagement de Harry qui ne demandait qu'à dormir. Sa journée avait été tellement éprouvante qu'il s'était littéralement effondré de fatigue lorsqu'il s'était glissé sous ses draps.

Mais son sommeil avait été agité. Il avait en effet revécu en songe la course à travers la gare de King's Cross qui n'avait évidemment rien de comparable avec la réalité. Accompagné de Vicky, il s'était alors retrouvé dans ce petit local de la station de métro dont le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis de fleurs. Ce rêve s'était ensuite agréablement prolongé car Harry y avait longuement et fougueusement embrassé la jeune fille. La passion les avait animés si fort et si bien que toute la pièce avait frémi à leurs échanges de baisers. Mais cette atmosphère enflammée avait ensuite progressivement évolué vers une situation beaucoup plus oppressante. Les fleurs de la pièce s'étaient mises à pousser démesurément et le local s'était soudainement transformé en Forêt Interdite, place ô combien sombre, froide et hostile. Une rainette ombrageuse géante avait alors surgi de nulle part portant Ron sur son dos et celui–ci avait été happé par un immense filet du diable dont les ramifications se terminaient par des cerveaux. Alors qu'il se faisait étrangler par la plante en dépit des efforts de Harry pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas, Ron ne s'en émouvait guère, se contentant plutôt de lui crier qu'il voyait très clair dans ses pensées. Il riait même aux larmes. Il hurlait haut et fort qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était vers Cho que les pensées de Harry étaient tournées au moment où il embrassait Victoria. Soudain un cri déchirant avait retenti derrière son dos et, se retournant, Harry avait aperçu l'elfe Dobby atrocement égorgé sur le sol, gisant dans une marre de sang. Vicky avait soudain été prise d'une douleur atroce au niveau d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle portait à présent au front. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, ses narines allongées et verticales et elle s'était mise à parler aux serpents de la forêt dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait guère. Harry, pris de panique, avait entamé quelques pas à reculons, écrasant le pied de Ginny qui se mit à le houspiller avec force et colère. Elle lui avait alors hurlé qu'il venait de commettre une faute irréparable et qu'il était de ce fait banni de l'équipe de Quidditch à vie. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, Ginny et lui s'étaient soudain trouvés assis sur un même balai à une centaine de mètre de hauteur. Dean Thomas, qui avait le visage bleu turquoise, était alors arrivé sur son Nimbus de Feu en lui tendant un carton rouge avec un sourire démoniaque sur le coin des lèvres. Ginny avait sauté sur son balai et Dean l'avait prise dans ses bras. Harry, sur un balai sans pilote, avait alors perdu le contrôle de l'engin et avait chuté en vrille, comme aspiré par le vide. Dans sa chute il avait été accompagné de sombrals qui se languissaient de sa future carcasse putréfiée. Le sol s'était approché à très grande vitesse et… Il s'était réveillé vers les deux heures du matin, dégoulinant de sueur, dans le silence de la nuit.

Des cernes sous les yeux, Harry tournait et retournait sa cuillère dans ses flocons d'avoine, sans vraiment les manger. Il n'avait pas très faim et se demandait s'il allait entamer les pâtisseries de la veille, déjà convoitées par son rouquin d'ami. C'était étrange. Il avait déjà fait des rêves idiots mais celui–ci était particulier. Et il avait surtout cette curieuse impression de déjà vu. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se souvint que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de choses stupides. La dernière en date se rappela à lui. Cela s'était déroulé dans la cave miteuse des frères Weasley, le quartier général provisoire de l'ordre. Dans les deux rêves, les événements s'étaient succédés dans un non–sens inouï, anarchique et totalement perturbant. Mais une constante apparaissait cependant dans ces deux délires. Dans l'un comme dans l'autre, il avait embrassé Victoria dans la Forêt Interdite… Pourquoi ? Cela avait–il une signification ? Etait–ce une prémonition ? N'importe quoi ! Harry ne croyait pas à de telles idioties. D'ailleurs si Hermione l'entendait, elle aussi se ficherait de lui. Non ce n'était peut–être qu'un fantasme qui rejaillissait sous forme de songes… Un fantasme ? Possible, en effet… Mais embrasser Vicky, il l'avait déjà fait. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup aimé. Et c'était vrai également qu'il aurait bien voulu recommencer. D'autant plus qu'il ressentait beaucoup moins de culpabilité maintenant qu'il avait anéanti toutes ses chances avec Ginny. Mais tout de même ! Pourquoi dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Harry fut extrait de sa torpeur par un mouvement brusque de Ron qui venait de se saisir âprement de la carafe de lait en éclaboussant la moitié de son contenu sur la table.

–– Oups ! Désolé, Harry. Excuse–moi, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur ce matin. Faut dire que j'ai rêvé toute la nuit que ma sœur était capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et qu'elle venait de nous souffler la coupe de Quidditch sous le nez.

–– Pas grave, marmonna Harry qui espérait que Ron ne percevrait pas son rêve à lui grâce à son nouveau don.

–– Grrrr, je me demande bien ce qui est passé par la tête de McGonagall quand elle a nommé Ginny capitaine. Je ne peux toujours pas y croire.

–– Quoi, c'est vrai ? Ginny est capitaine ? demanda Colin Crivey qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

–– Toi, tu gardes ça pour toi, rétorqua Ron. Si je vois une seule ligne qui parle de ça dans ton journal, je te fais manger tous les exemplaires.

Le visage de Colin changea de couleur. Il fit un petit sourire crispé et alla s'installer un peu plus loin. Il connaissait suffisamment Ron pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier lorsqu'il affichait cette mine là.

–– Au fait, tu as trouvé finalement un titre pour ton journal ? demanda Harry qui se demandait si le projet allait aboutir.

–– On a pensé à « _La Gazette de Poudlard_ » mais on m'a dit que ce n'est pas terrible. A cause de l'autre Gazette, la vraie. Et que penses–tu de « _Poudlard Times ?_ ».

Harry ne répondit pas. Seraient–ils, son frère et lui, seulement capables de rédiger des articles corrects ? Harry eut cependant un sentiment de culpabilité vis à vis de ses sarcasmes contre les frères Crivey. Après tout, avoir de la difficulté à trouver un titre acceptable ne signifiait pas forcément que la qualité de l'écriture fût mauvaise, bien au contraire. Lui–même, s'il était plutôt doué pour trouver les titres de ses devoirs, c'était pour écrire le reste qu'il peinait. Hermione qui était considérée comme l'élève la plus brillante depuis des années, avait par contre souvent beaucoup de mal à trouver des intitulés pour ses dissertations pourtant remarquablement composées. C'était Ginny qui lui inventait habituellement ses titres de travaux. C'était d'ailleurs Ginny qui avait trouvé la dénomination d' « _Armée de Dumbledore_ » pour leur association de défense. Ginny…

Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa près des garçons. Elle paraissait d'assez bonne humeur, salua ses amis et entreprit de manger son petit déjeuner. D'autres élèves arrivaient également et nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent saluer Ron de vive voix. Une bonne partie venaient d'ailleurs des autres maisons, à l'exception évidente de tous ceux appartenant à Serpentard. Ernie McMillan fut le premier à s'approcher du grand roux. Il tenait par la main son amie Hannah Abbot.

–– Ça fait longtemps, vous deux ? demanda Ron en les voyant ensemble.

–– Ça dépend de quel point de vue, lui répondit Ernie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Hannah avait pris quelques couleurs au visage.

–– Je vois ! C'est officiel depuis un mois mais ça doit bien faire au moins trois ans que vous n'attendiez que cela.

–– Ça se voyait tant que ça ? demanda Ernie interloqué.

–– Disons que c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte, lui répondit vaguement Ron qui venait de le lire dans leurs esprits respectifs.

–– Je suis bien contente pour vous, les complimenta Hermione. Vous formez un très joli couple… Seulement, si je puis me permettre… Je ne suis pas certaine que des démonstrations de votre affection soient autorisés à l'école ! Surtout pour des préfets qui sont sensés montrer l'exemple !

Ernie et Hannah se regardèrent, interdits. Ils avaient perdu le sourire enchanteur qu'ils arboraient et se demandèrent en quoi le fait de se tenir tendrement la main et de se coller l'un contre l'autre était condamnable.

–– Hermione ! s'offusqua Ron. Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Toujours à cheval sur le règlement. Mais laisse–les donc tranquilles !!! Que font–ils de mal sinon d'être ensemble ? Tu ne vas quand même pas leur créer des ennuis pour ça, tout de même ? Et puis d'abord tu n'es pas préfète en chef, que je sache, tu n'as aucune autorité sur eux !

–– Je ne fais que les mettre en garde contre Rusard ! Si moi je ne dirai rien, lui ne s'en privera pas. Il a l'air particulièrement aigri cette année et je pense qu'il trouvera toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour soulager ses frustrations en se déchaînant sur les élèves. Aussi tenez–le vous en pour dit. Rusard déteste les gens heureux et encore plus les amoureux. Evitez donc au maximum d'afficher vos sentiments si vous voulez prévenir tout problème. Regarde ton frère Percy ! Il était avec Pénélope depuis longtemps et personne ne le savait. Il respectait les règles, lui, et il n'a jamais eu d'ennuis !

–– Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas prendre cet imbécile en exemple ! Ça c'est vraiment le comble ! D'ailleurs, entre–nous, son fameux respect des règles on voit bien où ça l'a conduit et franchement je ne désire sa place ! Et de toute façon, sa relation avec Pénélope ça ne lui a pas vraiment porté chance !

Hannah et Ernie échangèrent un regard avec Harry. Manifestement, Ron et Hermione étaient repartis pour un de leurs innombrables désaccords et le jeune couple n'avait donc plus rien à faire là. Ils saluèrent Harry et rejoignirent la table des Poufsouffle, sans se tenir la main cette fois. Harry se fit la réflexion que pour une fois, c'était Hermione qui se montrait cruelle en amour et Ron qui défendait la veuve et l'orphelin. Le tableau avait évolué curieusement depuis quelques temps et pour cette fois, Ron montrait une capacité émotionnelle somme toute supérieure à celle d'une cuillère à thé, comme beaucoup aimaient à le rappeler.

–– Comment ça ?

–– Ben Pénélope et lui c'est fini ! Tu ne le savais pas ?

–– Et comment aurais–je pu le savoir ? Réfléchis un peu, Ron. Il ne m'envoie pas de nouvelles à moi !

–– Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse–moi. En fait, je l'ai seulement découvert hier, par hasard… Tu sais, mes… heu… nouveaux talents… Enfin, c'est vrai, je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, pardonne–moi.

–– Pénélope et Percy ne sont plus ensemble ? s'inquiéta Ginny qui venait d'apparaître elle aussi en tenant la main de Dean.

–– On ne doit pas se tenir la main dans les couloirs de l'école !!! lui lança pour seule réponse Ron.

–– Nous ne sommes pas dans les couloirs, gros malin !

–– C'est pareil !

Ginny lui tira la langue, pris Dean par le bras d'une manière brusque et l'amena presque de force beaucoup plus loin de son frère. Ron jeta ensuite un œil de tueur sur les Crivey qui inscrivaient quelques notes dans un carnet.

–– Si je trouve ne fut–ce qu'un mot évoquant la vie privée de mon frère dans votre feuille de chou, ma menace de tout à l'heure passera à exécution ! Pareil en ce qui concerne les affaires des autres membres de ma famille !

–– Heu… Ne te fâche pas Ron ! On n'écrit pas sur ton frère ! C'est juste que tu nous as donné l'idée de créer une rubrique people. Voire un courrier du cœur !

–– Oui, et pourquoi pas une partie consacrée aux petites annonces, continua Dennis, plein d'enthousiasme. Les élèves pourraient d'ailleurs laisser des messages personnels sous un pseudonyme et…

–– Oui c'est une excellente idée, s'exclama Colin… heu enfin… poursuivit–il quand il croisa les yeux de Ron.

–– Ça me rappelle les nains messagers de la Saint–Valentin d'il y a quatre ans ! Un vrai désastre ! Au fait, les gars, avant de vous emballer, vous avez reçu une autorisation pour publier un journal dans l'école ?

–– C'est ce que j'allais vous demander, dit alors Hermione en les fixant de son regard autoritaire et manifestement ravie que son « collègue » se soucie enfin de la réglementation de l'établissement.

–– Euh, nous en avons parlé ce matin au professeur McGonagall qui a émis quelques doutes. Elle nous a dit que si tel était notre désir, nous devions au préalable lui fournir un document expliquant notre projet, avec le nombre de pages, le format, les parutions et le contenu général. En clair, nous devons faire un dossier sur lequel elle va se baser pour donner son accord.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. La directrice des Gryffondor avait sans doute tiré des conclusions de leur entretien de la veille. Elle désirait donc une argumentation solide pour ce projet comme eux–même l'avaient fait pour sauver l'AD.

–– J'imagine que c'est pour voir si nous écrivons bien, dit alors Dennis, un peu déconfit.

–– Ce genre de projet doit être avalisé par le professeur Dumbledore et l'ensemble du corps professoral, pour ne pas parler du conseil d'administration, dit Hermione. C'est normal que le professeur McGonagall veuille s'assurer que votre journal soit d'une qualité irréprochable. C'est sa maison qui s'expose à tous les regards !

–– Donc vous avez intérêt à assurer, sans vouloir vous mettre la pression, bien sûr. Par contre, votre courrier du cœur, je ne suis pas sûr que McGonagall apprécie.

–– Faire un journal, ce n'est pas évident ! Il vous faudra une structure efficace. Une gestion de l'espace, une organisation optimale !

–– Mais… heu… Justement, Hermione… Nous nous demandions si ça ne te dérangerait pas trop de nous apporter ton aide précieuse pour mettre tout ça en place… hasarda timidement Colin.

–– Et tu crois que nous n'avons que ça à faire ? se renfrogna Ron. Nous avons nos propres projets à mettre en place, figure–toi ! Et Hermione n'est pas une machine, elle ne peut pas tout faire à la fois !

–– Ne l'écoute, pas Colin. Bien sûr que je vais vous aider à élaborer ce dossier. Mais pour le reste c'est à vous de vous en occuper. C'est vous qui écrirez ce document. Il faut que le professeur s'assure de votre qualité rédactionnelle et de la pertinence de vos articles. Ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai à votre place.

–– Merci Hermione, tu es la meilleure, s'écrièrent les deux frères avec gratitude.

–– Tout d'abord, qu'est–ce que vous allez mettre dans votre journal ? continua Ron, sur un ton bougon.

–– Ben les évènements de Poudlard et des alentours, évidemment ! A commencer, bien sûr par la cérémonie de répartition. Présenter les nouveaux élèves, les premières années comme les élèves étrangers.

Harry et Ron eurent la même réaction. Ce n'était pas bête comme idée. Harry en sauraient peut–être davantage sur cette Manon de Bohan, pour autant que les Crivey osent s'en approcher, ce qui semblait être une mission impossible. Ron, lui, devait penser à une autre personne, sans aucun doute une fille assise à la table des Serdaigle.

–– On pense faire aussi un article sur toi, Ron. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qui s'est passé chez toi, cet été.

Ron fut tiré de ses rêves par cette remarque. Il ne put cependant pas réagir que Colin Crivey continuait l'énumération de ses idées.

–– Puis aussi les compositions des équipes de Quidditch, le résultats des matchs.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Et si jamais Harry ne devait pas être repris dans l'équipe ? Si jamais Ginny se vengeait de lui de cette manière ? Toute l'école remarquerait l'absence de son nom dans la liste des joueurs de Gryffondor. Malefoy ne tarderait pas à se moquer ouvertement de lui, prétextant qu'il est un joueur exécrable. Les autres équipes seraient probablement ravis de la nouvelle également. Combien se réjouiraient de son éviction ? Combien d'entre eux agiteraient le journal sous son nez dans les couloirs de l'école ? Combien lui afficheraient l'article assassin sous les yeux, comme ils l'avaient fait avec les badges clignotant « A bas Potter » lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

–– Les palmarès divers, notamment des BUSES ou des ASPICS, un recensement des points gagnés ou perdus par les maisons…

Hermione et Harry échangèrent encore un regard. Ils se rappelaient la fois où, en première année, Neville et eux deux avaient fait perdre cent cinquante points à leur maison pour avoir circulé la nuit dans les couloirs. Plus personne n'avait voulu leur adresser la parole au sein de leur maison. Ils n'étaient donc pas certains que cette idée d'afficher ceux qui avaient fait gagner ou perdre des points soit une très bonne chose pour la quiétude et l'union au sein des différentes maisons.

–– Des articles sur les différents clubs de l'école… Une rubrique « courrier des lecteurs » en réponse à nos articles, et alors justement une partie plus people qui raconterait les derniers potins, ou une colonne réservée aux messages personnels.

–– Eh bien je doute sérieusement que le professeur McGonagall apprécie cette dernière colonne, railla Ron.

–– Dommage parce que c'est probablement celle–là qui va attirer le plus de lecteurs, je pense.

–– Dumbledore va certainement adhérer à l'idée, intervint alors Harry. Je suis même persuadé que c'est cette partie qu'il lira en premier !

Hermione toisa Harry qui avait un petit sourire. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord, Dumbledore en était bien capable !

–– Bon, a priori le projet n'est pas mauvais, réfléchit Hermione, à part quelques rubriques qui risquent de subir la censure de nos professeurs. Mais en tout cas, il n'est pas viable en l'état actuel des choses.

–– Pourquoi ? demandèrent en cœur les frères Crivey.

–– Parce que récolter les informations, les distiller, les choisir, les rédiger, faire la mise en page et imprimer le tout, cela représente un travail gigantesque que vous ne pourrez jamais assumer seuls. Surtout que toi, Colin, tu as tes BUSES à passer, je te le rappelle ! Et d'ailleurs, comment allez–vous récolter vos informations en ce qui concerne les _environs_ de Poudlard ?

Colin s'approcha de Hermione avec des airs de conspirateur et se mit à parler tout bas en jetant des regards obliques à l'assistance.

–– Notre oncle Philibert vient de s'installer à Pré–au–lard où il tient un commerce de chaudrons et de chaussures. Notre tante, en bonne commerçante se tient toujours informées des potins du quartier… Et en ce qui concerne la quantité de travail, on peut toujours recruter… Ça vous intéresse de nous aider ?

–– Ça va pas non ? grogna Ron. Est–ce qu'on a une tête à écrire sur les commérages de quartier ?

Il marqua une courte pause et jeta un œil sur les personnes mangeant un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor.

–– Par contre, tu peux toujours proposer la place à Lavande et Parvati ! Les rumeurs, c'est leur rayon… Et elles seraient en plus capables de te sortir un horoscope pour tous les jours, rajouta–t–il avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione lui jeta un regard de désapprobation. Harry par contre dut se retenir de rire.

–– Et tu as un oncle sorcier, toi ? Je pensais que toute ta famille était moldue.

–– Ben en fait, c'est un ancien voisin qui nous gardait quand nous étions petits. Il ne nous avait jamais révélé sa nature avant que je sois reçu à Poudlard. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que nous étions sorciers aussi, mon frère et moi. Philibert n'est pas vraiment un oncle de sang mais il est un peu comme un oncle de cœur.

–– Et puis j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un magasin où l'on vend à la fois des chaudrons et des chaussures… Qu'est–ce que c'est que cette nouvelle mode débile ?

–– Peut–être qu'il teste ses chaudrons en faisant fondre de vieilles semelles, renchérit Harry, prit d'hilarité.

–– C'est Percy qui va être content de voir qu'on peut épaissir un fond de chaudron avec des résidus fondus de vieilles godasses trouées, de savates râpées et de pantoufles rapiécées.

Harry et Ron s'esclaffèrent sous l'œil courroucé de Hermione qui haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers le plafond magique.

–– Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi tous les deux ! Ne fais pas attention Colin, ce sont deux idiots. Recruter, donc, je vous le conseil vivement. Et pour que votre projet ait plus de chance d'être accepté, je vous suggère fortement d'embaucher dans d'autres maisons que la nôtre.

–– Quel intérêt ? Ça risque d'être plus difficile à organiser si l'équipe rédactionnelle est divisée en différentes maisons.

–– Parce qu'on risquerait de qualifier vos articles de subjectifs, voir subversifs, expliqua Hermione. On pourrait vous reprocher de n'y inscrire que la vision « Gryffondor » des évènements de Poudlard. Que votre journal serve comme outil de propagande.

–– Tu… Tu penses ?

–– Dennis, si tu veux te lancer dans une carrière journalistique, il faudra que tu te montres moins naïf et plus observateur ! Tu crois vraiment que certains vont se priver de vous attaquer au moindre faux pas ?

–– Non, en effet, répondit Colin alors que tous jetèrent un œil vers les Serpentard.

–– Et puis servez–vous aussi de son rôle de diffusion de l'information pour réserver une place aux communiqués de l'école. Nos professeurs ne verront pas d'inconvénient à ce que leurs dernières consignes figurent bien placés dans le journal. Rusard lui–même pourrait bien vous demander d'y inclure la liste des affaires interdites à l'école.

Colin et Dennis eurent un frisson à l'idée que le vieux concierge sadique leur adresse la parole, avec son haleine épouvantable.

–– Avec ça, vous avez plus de chance que votre projet devienne réalité.

–– Oui, c'est très juste. On pourrait aussi publier les dates de sorties à Pré–au–lard. Et donner des échos de ce que deviennent les anciens élèves. D'ailleurs en parlant de ces deux sujets… Nous avons un scoop !

De nouveau, les frères Crivey prirent des allures de conspirateurs, baissèrent la voix et demandèrent aux jeunes gens de s'approcher pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre.

–– Vous le gardez pour vous, jusqu'au moment où nous le publierons. Mais comme nous ne savons pas si notre journal verra le jour, je vais quand même vous le dire. D'après notre oncle Philibert, Mme Rosmerta a engagé une nouvelle barmaid pour environ un an. Une française, plutôt jolie paraît–il. Elle devrait l'aider au bar notamment en prévision des commandes des nouveaux élèves qui ne parlent pas encore très bien notre langue. Et il semblerait qu'elle remporte déjà son petit succès auprès des clients ! Toujours d'après mon oncle, les Trois Balais ont vu leur clientèle augmenter depuis son arrivée récente.

–– Hmmm… intéressant ! s'égara Ron. Déjà que Mme Rosmerta était du goût de beaucoup de sorciers, si la jeune barmaid attire à elle seule plus de monde encore, c'est qu'elle doit valoir le coup d'œil. Que sais–tu d'autre à son sujet, demanda–t–il avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

–– Je pense qu'on l'appelle Miss Saraboud. Je ne connais pas son prénom.

–– Saraboud ? Un nom bien curieux. C'est français, ça ?

–– De toute façon, je crois que tu n'as aucune chance, Ron, coupa Colin avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je crois qu'elle s'est déjà trouvé un chevalier servant.

–– Déjà ? s'exclama le préfet complètement effaré. Bigre ! Ces françaises ne perdent pas leur temps ! Explique–toi Colin.

–– RON ! s'offusqua Hermione alors que Harry se remettait à rire.

–– On voit souvent Olivier Dubois à Pré–au–Lard et aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais, ces derniers temps… Parfois il loue même une chambre pour la nuit. Ne tirons pas de conclusions trop hâtives, mais bon, avouez que c'est troublant !

–– Dubois revient de temps en temps ici ? Rien que pour la voir ? Elle doit être sacrément jolie cette Saraboud pour qu'il fasse tout ce déplacement depuis son club que Flaquemare!

–– RON !!! Espèce de sagouin. Tu ne peux pas penser cinq minutes à autre chose qu'aux filles ?

–– Hmmmmm, tout bien réfléchi… NON, hormis la nourriture, bien entendu ! Sur ces paroles, il se servit une _part de tarte_ que Harry lui avait laissé.

–– De toute façon, je ne sais pas si tu auras le droit de parler de ça dans tes articles, Colin. Ça pourrait être pris comme de la publicité pour les Trois Balais et je doute que nos professeurs admettent cela. Et puis franchement, Ron, Tu ne trouves pas ça étonnant que cette fille arrive près de l'école juste au moment où on apprend que Voldemort est de retour ?

Un frisson parcourut les deux frères Crivey et un peu aussi la nuque de Ron qui commençait toutefois à s'habituer à ce nom.

–– L'oncle de Colin et Dennis aussi vient d'arriver à Pré–au–Lard ! Tu crois qu'ils sont venus pour nous espionner ? Tu crois qu'ils sont Mangemorts ? Et si cette fille travaille pour V... l'autre malade, Olivier, il serait son contact ? Lui qui est un ancien Gryffondor aurait rallié les rangs de ce fou dangereux et comploterait contre Poudlard ? Allons Hermione, ne sois pas stupide !

Plus personne ne rit. Dans le fond Hermione n'avait pas entièrement tord mais Harry trouvait comme Ron qu'elle exagérait un peu. Peut–être devenait–elle un peu trop paranoïaque, comme l'était Maugrey. Certes, ils vivaient une époque sombre mais il ne fallait pas voir systématiquement le mal partout. Une nouvelle venue aux Trois Balais pouvait au contraire ramener un peu de joie dans les cœurs. Harry avait remarqué que par moment Hermione perdait un peu de son objectivité sur certains sujets. La S.A.L.E. en était le meilleur exemple. Mais cette mystérieuse Saraboud ne demeurait pas en reste, bien au contraire.

–– Justement, qui se méfierait d'une _si jolie barmaid_ qui voit et entend tout ? Qui se méfierait d'un Olivier Dubois dont la réputation est restée intacte ? Je ne dis pas qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui se trame –pas en ce qui concerne Olivier– mais moi je préfère rester vigilante.

Oui, elle devenait aussi folle que Maugrey, pensa Harry. Ron se tint la tête entre les mains et souffla bruyamment son exaspération. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre une des ses répliques bien caustiques lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'élever au–dessus du brouhaha léger de la salle. Se retournant, il perdit toute son animosité en constatant que ce son enchanteur n'était autre que les rires mélodieux d'Emmeline Williamson prenant elle–aussi son petit déjeuner. Le sorcier ne l'avait pas vue entrer dans la grande salle et il sembla en vouloir à Hermione pour cela. Il resta cependant à contempler la nouvelle Serdaigle, la bouche grande ouverte. Le comportement du jeune homme étonna la préfète de Gryffondor.

–– Mais qu'est–ce que tu as, Ron ?

–– Incroyable ! marmonna–t–il pour lui–même. Si je n'avais pas entendu son nom hier soir, je ne l'aurai jamais reconnue. Pourtant c'est vraiment elle, y a pas de doute ! Qu'est–ce qu'elle a changé ! Qu'est–ce qu'elle est devenue belle !

–– RON !

–– Hein ? Quoi ?

–– Reviens un peu parmi nous !! Et est–ce que tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer qui est cette fille ?

–– Mais c'est Emmy bien sûr !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ron méritait des baffes.

–– Emmy quoi ? Emmy qui ? On ne connaît pas d'Emmy, nous, lança–t–elle sur un ton féroce.

–– Emmy, mon amie d'enfance !

–– Oui !! Je me souviens, tu m'en as parlé hier matin, dit soudain Harry qui venait de faire le rapprochement.

Ron expliqua brièvement à Hermione qu'Emmy avait été une camarade de jeu quand il était beaucoup plus jeune et qu'il avait perdu tout contact depuis. Hermione sembla quelque peu rassurée sur le moment. Harry fronça les sourcils en observant la jeune préfète. Il était rare qu'elle fasse tant de cas pour si peu. La relation entre Ron et Emmy semblait la contrarier beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

–– Après le petit déjeuner, et avant d'aller au cours, j'irai lui dire bonjour personnellement.

–– Il ne vaut mieux pas ! Nous commençons par la défense contre les forces du mal et il est préférable d'arriver à l'heure pour ce premier cours.

Ron allait répondre de sa manière habituelle quand une centaine de hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle et apportèrent le courier. Un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_ tomba dans le bol de porridge de Ron et celui–ci lança un nouveau juron, profitant de l'absence de sa mère dans les environs pour éructer nombres d'imprécations grossières. Hermione saisit le journal, le sécha d'un coup de baguette, et l'ouvrit tout grand coupant ainsi tout contact avec son interlocuteur. Celui–ci croisa les bras par bouderie et se retourna pour mieux observer Emmeline. Tout ce qu'il était encore possible d'apercevoir de Hermione était quelques cheveux dépassant la dernière page de son journal. Celle–ci affichait un article intitulé « Méfiez–vous des Bloubs » et qui parlait des toilettes régurgitantes clandestines que l'on retrouvait encore chez des particuliers malgré l'arrestation de leur créateur, un certain Willy Larebrouss.

Harry pu observer les frères Crivey étouffer quelques rires. Les deux préfets ressemblaient à un vieux couple toujours prêt à se chamailler. Il sourit lui aussi devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient tous les deux. Eux au moins avaient beau se chercher querelle à longueur de journée, ils ne s'évitaient pas comme le faisait Ginny et lui. Harry n'épilogua pas longtemps sur cette dernière pensée car son regard fut machinalement attiré vers la grande porte par laquelle entrait à présent Seamus et son petit frère, tous deux largement en retard. Le plus petit avait une mine décomposée mais moins bleue que la veille. Seamus ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Il lui donna quelques recommandations et lui conseilla de venir le prévenir si le moindre membre de sa maison venait à lui chercher des ennuis. Liam fila vers la table vert et argent tandis que Seamus vint à contre–cœur s'asseoir à côté de Dean. Harry l'entendit lui demander si ça allait et le pauvre Finnigan émit un grognement pour toute réponse. Les frères Crivey hésitèrent à aller le rejoindre. Ils auraient bien aimé avoir ses impressions pour leur journal mais ils redoutaient l'accueil qu'ils recevraient. Il ne fallait pas être fin observateur pour se rendre compte que Seamus était d'une humeur exécrable. Et les frères Crivey, en traînant dans son entourage ne cesserait de lui rappeler qu'eux, au moins, n'avaient pas été séparés !

Harry suivit Liam des yeux et entendit quelques rires qui se levaient sur son passage, provenant surtout de la table des Serpentard. Manifestement Liam avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Harry se demandait comment Malefoy avait du le recevoir dans son antre mais il se doutait que cela n'avait pas du être très drôle pour le nouveau venu. Drago était assis de manière impériale, triomphante. Il avait probablement fait une démonstration de force au sein de sa salle commune pour s'imposer de la sorte. Il avait certainement voulu impressionner les nouveaux et montrer que chez les Serpentard, c'était lui qui faisait la loi. A ses côtés, ses habituels gorilles et le reste de ses fervents partisans. Pansy Parkinson ne traînait jamais très loin du préfet auquel elle vouait une admiration sans borne. Cette fille n'avait jamais été très belle, c'était le moins que l'on pût dire. Mais ce matin, elle avait une tête encore pire que d'ordinaire. Cela pouvait cependant se comprendre aisément. A la place qu'elle occupait habituellement à la droite de Drago, Manon de Bohan s'était installée. Et Malefoy paraissait ne s'occuper que d'elle.

Le chef des Serpentard lui parlait avec beaucoup de déférence eut égard à son rang dans la société sorcière. Elle faisait manifestement parti de la « race des seigneurs », de ces longues lignées de sang purs, encore très puissantes dans les maisons aristocratiques françaises. Or, Manon répondait à Drago avec un petit sourire. Etait–il en train de la charmer ? De lui faire la cour ? Ou tentait–il de la gagner à sa cause ? Bien qu'elle fût très belle, Harry doutait que Malefoy ait suffisamment d'amour pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui–même. Par contre il représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vicieux, calculateur et fourbe pour préparer un mauvais coup. Si nouvelle alliance voyait le jour, Harry devait impérativement la tenir à l'œil. Sans qu'il ne sût réellement pourquoi, il ressentait cette crainte étrange : cette Manon représentait à ses yeux un nouveau danger pour la paix de l'école.

Le visage de Malefoy changea lorsque Liam s'installa en bout de table des Serpentard. Son visage, tantôt souriant et mielleux devant la jeune fille, devint dure et son regard fut empli d'une haine féroce et non dissimulée. Harry eut un frisson. Jamais Drago n'avait affiché une telle hostilité, même à son égard. Son regard glacial avait un côté effroyable illustrant une démence d'une rare violence. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut peur de Malefoy. Non pas pour lui–même. Mais il craignait pour le jeune Finnigan. Il craignait également pour la sérénité de l'école. Liam représentait cette souillure moldue qui entachait la très noble maison Serpentard. Drago ne pouvait accepter une telle offense et il semblait animé d'une fureur malsaine. Harry sut alors qu'un terrible malheur arriverait tôt ou tard au jeune Finnigan et il s'en inquiéta fortement. D'ailleurs les autres première années n'osaient pas le côtoyer de peur sans doute de s'attirer des ennuis et subir le même sort que lui.

Harry s'apprêtait à en parler à Ron lorsqu'il entendit Seamus baragouiner quelques mots vipérins à l'égard des Serpentard.

–– Ils lui ont laissé le plus mauvais lit, maugréait–il, celui qui a un sommier cassé, au fond du dortoir, là où c'est le plus humide. Et ce matin, il lui manquait une valise. Evidemment on ne sait pas qui la lui a volé. Mais on se doute bien que Malefoy est derrière tout ça.

–– Mais Liam est en première année et Malefoy en sixième. Ils ne sont pas dans le même dortoir, notifia Dean. A moins que ça soit différent de chez nous.

–– Heureusement qu'ils sont séparés ! Mais ça n'empêche pas cet amphisbène abject d'entrer dans celui des autres. Il est préfet et il est admiré voire craint parmi les siens. Il fait ce qu'il veut dans sa salle commune, comme un petit roi. A part peut–être le dortoir des filles, il va où bon lui semble.

–– Et tu comptes en avertir le Directeur ?

–– Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Mais Dumbledore n'est pas là aujourd'hui et McGonagall m'a suggéré d'aller me plaindre auprès de Rogue, puisque c'est lui qui gère les affaires des Serpentard. Et tu connais Rogue !

–– Aïe ! Ça s'est mal passé j'imagine.

–– Ce type est une vrai crapule. Il s'est d'abord moqué de la couleur bleue de mon frère. Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Puis il a refusé de nous écouter, prétextant qu'on n'accusait pas sans preuve et qu'il ne saurait tolérer qu'un élève de sa maison ne puisse régler ses problèmes de lui–même. Sous–entendu que je n'avais pas à me mêler des affaires de mon frère et que je devais le laisser se débrouiller seul dans ce nid à serpents ! Tu te rends comptes ? C'est la loi du plus fort dans cette maison de fou. Mais pourquoi ce Choixpeau de malheur l'a donc envoyé là–bas ?

Harry jeta à nouveau un regard vers Liam qui mangeait seul dans son coin, le visage fatigué et misérable. Il eut de la compassion pour ce garçonnet qui passait les moments les plus horribles de son existence. Harry serra les dents et se jura que Malefoy paierait pour tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir au malheureux Liam. Si Ron avait décidé de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds cette année, Harry ne laisserait pas l'injustice triompher, faudrait–il même affronter le courroux de Rogue.

Il sentait la colère le gagner lorsqu'il fut surpris par un petit cri aigu lancé par Hermione. Ron détourna les yeux d'Emmy et lança à la jeune préfète un regard interrogateur.

–– Oh ! Venez voir ! leur dit–elle en tendant son exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

Harry prit les pages du journal et les mis à plat sur la table pour que Ron et lui puissent les lire en même temps. Le titre de l'article annonçait en grand : « **_Nouveaux gardiens pour Azkaban, la prison des sorciers_** ». L'article commençait par rappeler les problèmes survenus quelques mois plus tôt concernant l'ancienne forteresse isolée en mer. Les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban, les effroyables Détraqueurs, avaient progressivement déserté leur poste, n'obéissant plus à l'autorité du Ministère de la magie. Le texte rappelait au passage que ces créatures épouvantables montraient quelques sympathies pour le Seigneur Noir et que nombreux étaient ces êtres maléfiques qui avaient rejoint les rangs de son armée. Bien que leurs attaques récentes eussent révélé une certaine anarchie parmi elles, une fois ces créatures malfaisantes sous les ordres des Mangemorts, elle deviendrait très rapidement une arme de grande efficacité pour les ennemis de la liberté. La désertion des Détraqueurs avait permis l'évasion de nombreux Mangemorts reconnus parmi les plus dangereux. Les jours sombres étant revenus en même temps que Celui–dont–on–ne–doit–pas–prononcer–le–nom, le ministère se devait de conserver une prison pour maintenir en détention tous les criminels qui s'étaient rangés aux côtés de Voldemort. Les Détraqueurs devaient donc être remplacés dans leurs anciennes fonctions de gardiens dans les délais les plus brefs. Mais remplacer des êtres pareils semblait relever de l'impossible. D'abord parce que nul homme n'avait de telle emprise sur les prisonniers, ensuite parce que personne ne souhaitait vivre dans des lieux aussi austères qu'Azkaban.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train quant à savoir qui prendrait les places laissées vacantes. Certains avaient parlé des gobelins et de leurs dragons. Mais ceux–ci avaient farouchement démenti, prétextant que tout cela ne les concernait nullement, que Gringotts gardait ses moyens de protection et ses secrets pour elle et que de toute façon, les sorciers n'avaient pas assez d'or pour monnayer leurs services à Azkaban. D'autres avaient pensé à des aurors spécialisés dans la détention mais les aurors étaient « réquisitionnés » pour d'autres postes importants. Ils se voyaient déjà en sous–effectifs depuis l'état d'alerte qui avait résonné dans tout le pays depuis le mois de juin. Et la formation de spécialistes de la détention n'existait pas encore, or il fallait des gardiens dans l'immédiat. D'après la Gazette, le nom d'Hagrid avait même été parfois évoqué. Lui qui avait été tellement décrié dans ces mêmes colonnes, lui qui passait pour un monstre moins de deux ans auparavant, il passait pour être la solution aux yeux de certains. Le demi–géant qui était le seul à pouvoir maîtriser une armée de créatures ignobles –Harry pensa notamment à Aragog– avait effectivement des potentialités pour ce rôle. Mais Hagrid occupait déjà un poste et pour rien au monde il ne quitterait Poudlard. Aussi la question était devenue cruciale et ce problème venant manifestement d'être réglé, le Ministère s'était empressé de le signaler à la presse afin de relâcher un peu la pression de ses épaules. Mais il restait un voile de mystère sur l'affaire. Qui avait bien pu accepter ce travail ingrat, même payé à prix d'or ? Qui remplissait les conditions suffisantes de sécurité pour être accepté par le Ministère ?

La prison d'Azkaban comportait donc de nouveaux gardiens. D'après des témoins, il s'agissait d'hommes et de femmes, mais non de créatures. Ces individus avaient une apparence robuste mais un air mauvais, presque irascible. Leur identité était inconnue et on pouvait se demander si ceux–là n'étaient pas eux–même des repris de justice. Il semblait que le ministère avait pris contact (toujours d'après des fuites au sein du Ministère) avec un certain Remus Lupin, un ancien professeur du Collège Poudlard démissionnaire pour cause de lycanthropie. De là à prétendre que les nouveaux geôliers étaient des loup–garous, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et l'article n'était pas loin de le franchir. Aussi l'auteur s'interrogeait–il sur la fiabilité de ces personnes si elle s'avérait être véritablement des loup–garous. Et quand bien même pourrait–on leur faire confiance, qu'adviendrait–il des prisonniers dès la première pleine lune. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas reconnus pour aimer les hybrides et autres demis–hommes et ils avaient bien souvent opprimé les loups–garous plus durement que quiconque. Il était donc à prévoir des conditions de détention particulièrement difficiles pour les prisonniers reconnus Mangemorts. Ceux qui pensaient éviter l'enfer des Détraqueurs se fourvoyaient complètement. Cependant, l'auteur était bien conscient que ses lecteurs se moquaient bien des desiderata des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au contraire, l'idée qu'ils fussent dévorés vivant par des loup–garous ne ferait que se réjouir une population avide de vengeance. Malgré tout, il redoutait que des problèmes de gestion ne viennent saborder la nouvelle organisation du pénitencier. En effet, une fois tous les mois, le personnel entier prendrait une forme lupoïde sous l'influence néfaste de la pleine lune. Durant cette période trouble, il deviendrait illusoire d'exercer le moindre contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur des murs de la forteresse. Bien que plus dangereuses pour les détenus, les possibilités d'évasion étaient nettement plus nombreuses et réalisables. Aussi, des loup–garous comme gardiens d'Azkaban était–ce vraiment une solution ? Le porte parole du ministère avait été intransigeant, refusant catégoriquement de confirmer les soupçons sans toutefois démentir les rumeurs. Il avait juste affirmé que toutes les dispositions de sécurité avaient été prises et qu'aucun risque d'évasion ou de mutinerie n'était à craindre.

Après la lecture de l'article, Ron et Harry se regardèrent, pantois, puis se tournèrent vers Hermione.

–– Des loups–garous comme gardiens à Azkaban ? Qu'est–ce que c'est encore que cette idée de fous ? dit alors Ron à voix basse pour que seuls les deux autres puissent l'entendre.

–– Mon dieu mais c'est horrible, s'exclama soudain Harry à voix haute, ne retenant pas sa stupeur au moment où il pensa à une chose effrayante. Vicky va se faire massacrer !

Quelques élèvent se retournèrent sur Harry tandis que celui–ci se faisait écraser le pied par Hermione et que Ron, dans une pirouette verbale très réussie parvint à simuler une discussion sur une partie d'échec. Ginny aussi avait tourné la tête, les yeux ronds et remplis de colère. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait reconnu le prénom de sa rivale. Elle savait également que ces trois là complotaient quelque chose sans elle. Elle aurait bien voulu se mêler à leur discussion mais elle n'avait pas envie d'adresser la parole aux garçons et elle ne pouvait pas insérer Dean dans leurs secrets. Elle prendrait donc Hermione en aparté dans la salle commune et se tiendrait au courant de cette manière.

–– Mais tais–toi donc, idiot !

–– Désolé.

–– N'empêche qu'il a raison. Victoria va se retrouver enfermée avec des Mangemorts tenus par des loup–garous. On peut quand même rêver plus accueillant comme endroit !

–– Ce que vous pouvez être obtus quand vous le voulez ! Victoria _ne craint pas_ les lycanthropes !!! Tout comme elle représente une véritable providence pour eux.

–– Providence ? Qu'est–ce que tu veux dire, s'étonna Ron. Je croyais que les créatures magiques redoutaient son heu… sa caractéristique.

–– Sous leur forme de loup, sans doute, continua lentement Hermione qui espérait que la lumière viendrait dans leurs esprits fermés.

–– Ils ne peuvent plus se métamorphoser ! dit alors Harry, comme frappé par l'évidence. Victoria fait d'eux des hommes normaux, sans qu'ils aient besoin de potion tue–loup ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

–– Voilà ! Tu vois Harry que tu peux aussi utiliser tes méninges quand tu n'as pas ton esprit ailleurs. Oui, les lycanthropes retrouvent une certaine dignité humaine. Non seulement ils ne subissent plus de métamorphose douloureuse et éprouvante, mais ils peuvent désormais s'insérer dans la société sorcière en tant qu'hommes et femmes. Ils sont reconnus par le ministère, ils ont un rôle, un statut, un métier. Ils ne doivent plus se cacher au fond d'une forêt. Aussi, même si les conditions de vie à Azkaban sont austères, ces gens–là n'ont pas hésité une seconde à s'engager comme geôliers. Remus Lupin a très bien joué sur ce plan là. Non seulement il est parvenu à sortir ses semblables du marasme dans lequel il vivaient depuis des siècles, mais en plus il arrive à allier les loups–garous au ministère. Et il vaut mieux les avoir de notre côté que de celui de Vlord, Volmedort, Voldemort !

–– Donc Victoria va vivre en présence de personnes qui lui seront reconnaissantes… Oui, ça me semble un peu plus encourageant comme perspective. Tu crois que Remus travaille lui aussi à Azkaban ?

–– Ça m'étonnerait, lui répondit la jeune fille. Remus travaille pour l'Ordre et a certainement d'autres missions que celui de geôlier. Mais il est probable qu'il soit officiellement responsable d'Azkaban au sein du Ministère. Ou en tout cas agent de liaison entre les deux.

–– Ça veut dire que grâce à lui on pourrait aller la voir en dépit des interdictions ? interrogea Harry avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

–– Les visites ne sont pas interdites à tout le monde, Harry. C'est nous qui ne sommes pas autorisés à y aller ! Rappelles–toi de ce que nous a dit le professeur Dumbledore : nous serions des cibles faciles et nous mettrions nous même ton amie en danger.

–– Bien… Nous lui écrirons alors, conclut Harry d'une petite voix qui trahissait une grande déception. Ce soir, c'est décidé, je lui enverrai Hedwige.

Le bruit de la grande salle s'intensifia et bientôt chacun se leva de son banc pour préparer ses affaires et rejoindre son cours. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation prenait place dans le cœur de ses amis qui ne savaient s'il fallait se réjouir du premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Au milieu de la mêlée des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le grand hall, Harry ne partageait pas les même émotions. Son esprit à lui voyageait ailleurs, bien loin de Poudlard, en un lieu perdu en mer, où une jeune fille belle comme l'aurore devait se sentir seule au monde.

* * *

_**Voilà :-D**_

_**Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Dites-le avec une petite review...**_


	21. Un cours sujet à polémique

**Bonjour à tous (et bonnes vacances de carnaval pour certains).**

**Voici un chapitre où on découvrira les charmes extrêmes de notre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il est fort probable que ses méthodes ne vous laissent pas indifférents... Aussi j'attends vos commentaires !**

**Petites réponses aux reviews (pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :**

_** Emma : La jalousie est très difficile à vivre mais c'est parfois très drôle quand ce sont les autres qui en pâtissent. Ginny n'est pas prête à se calmer, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Tandis que Liam n'a pas fini de souffrir... Pauvre petit bonhomme !**_

_** Alvia : Apparemment avait très faim et a mangé la fin de ta review. Comme on ne peut pas en laisser une deuxième, c'est assez frustrant. Il faudra donc que tu me redemande ce que tu voulais savoir sur Vicky.**_

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture.**

**PS: **_J'ai toujours de gros soucis pour me logger et pour envoyer mes chapitres. Je fais ce que je peux mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait des problèmes pour la mise en page. Si c'est le cas, merci de me prévenir._**  
**

**PS2: **_Comme j'en ai marre de tous ces problèmes et des contraintes de je suis en train de faire mon propore site pour publier ma fic (voir dans mon profil). Il est en construction mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires._**  
**

**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 – Un cours sujet à polémique**

Le tumulte des élèves commençait à s'évanouir alors que le hall se vidait. Chacun s'activait pour rassembler ses affaires et se rendre vers sa salle de cours respectif. Harry, tout en suivant machinalement le mouvement, était perdu dans des pensées maussades concernant Victoria enfermée dans sa forteresse froide et ascétique. Il se souvenait de ces quelques jours de juillet où elle lisait paisiblement un gros recueil de poésies, assise dans le jardin. Il s'était bien moqué de ce gros balourd de Dudley qui avait essayé sans succès d'attirer son attention. Vicky l'avait–elle délibérément ignoré ? Ou avait elle été à ce point absorbée par sa lecture pour ne pas avoir remarqué un tel pachyderme ? Un sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres. Harry regrettait de n'avoir pas engagé la conversation avec elle à ce moment là. Dudley en aurait été vert de rage mais, au moins, Harry aurait pu profiter plus longtemps de la présence apaisante de la jeune fille. Il avait au contraire choisi de ne pas se mêler de ses voisins, de ne pas s'intéresser à cette fille pourtant tellement envoûtante. Il était alors loin de s'imaginer qu'elle se retrouverait aujourd'hui écartée de tout, et surtout éloignée de lui. Et que cet éloignement pèserait sur lui comme un lourd fardeau. Non. Harry avait alors préféré se préoccuper davantage de son frère Earvin qui avait à ses yeux une apparence douteuse. Il s'était pourtant fourvoyé sur son compte et il en était désolé. Que devenait Earvin maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce garçon était lui aussi séparé de sa sœur et tout cela était à cause de lui. Le sourire amorcé un peu plus tôt disparut. Harry décida de ne pas attendre plus longtemps, et le soir même, il enverrait Hedwige à Azkaban.

L'esprit ailleurs, le jeune sorcier ne remarqua même pas qu'à côté de lui Dean déposait un petit baiser sur le front de Ginny, au moment où ils allaient se séparer. Celui–ci promit à sa belle un nouveau dessin d'elle. Il comptait esquisser une Ginny impériale, dans sa tenue colorée de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Dean afficherait ce dessin en grand dans la salle commune. Il l'exhiberait aussi lors des matchs à venir. Peut–être qu'il crayonnerait également un dessin plus intime ; Ginny et lui enlacés sur un banc entouré de massifs de fleurs multicolores. Avec un peu de magie, on pourrait observer les abeilles butiner les corolles, le vent soulever quelques cheveux et leurs mains se serrer plus fort encore l'une contre l'autre. Dean glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de Ginny qui rosit légèrement mais il s'interrompit quand il sentit la chaleur lourde et humide d'une respiration soufflant dans sa nuque.

–– N'y pense même pas, Thomas !

Le pauvre Dean se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à Ron qui le fusillait d'un regard proche de la psychopathie.

–– Va rejoindre les autres, Dean, tu vas être en retard et nous mettre le nouveau prof de défense à dos, lui dit–il avec une voix plus glaciale qu'un hiver sub–arctique particulièrement rude. Un témoin aurait pu se demander comment l'air qui sortait de sa bouche ne s'était pas cristallisé sur place.

–– Fous–nous la paix, Ron, s'emporta Ginny, en le poussant avec colère.

–– Je m'en vais mon cœur, balbutia Dean, je vais rejoindre les autres. A tout à l'heure !

–– Et voilà tu l'as une nouvelle fois fait fuir ! reprocha Ginny à son frère. Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir dans ma vie privée.

–– Tu mérites mieux que cette carpette de Dean. Il ne sait que parler de son sport de moldu et dessiner des bêtises. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui alors qu'il y en a d'autres qui sont beaucoup plus intéressants et qui, en plus, ont besoin de toi !

–– Le fait d'être mon frère ne te donne aucun droit sur moi, et surtout pas celui de choisir à ma place. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires de cœur, ni des autres d'ailleurs. Tu ne sais pas quels sont mes goûts, tu ne sais pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Alors occupes–toi d'abord de balayer devant ta porte. Et au lieu de me critiquer ou d'ennuyer Dean, tu ferais bien de te montrer plus clair en ce qui concerne cette Emmy qui sort de je ne sais où.

–– Laisse Emmy, où elle est, veux–tu ! Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans. En tout cas, moi je te mets en garde contre ce type. Je sais très bien ce qu'il t'a dit dans l'oreille.

–– C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais ! Tu as lu dans ses pensées parce que tu n'arrives pas à sonder les miennes. Tu es pire qu'un voyeur, tu t'insinues dans nos vies privées... Tu es abject !

–– Non je n'ai rien lu dans ses pensées, justement. Mais c'est plus qu'évident, ce qu'il t'a raconté ! Il a encore voulu te dessiner à poil, n'est–ce pas ?

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. A son regard, mêlé de la gêne et de colère, Ron savait qu'il avait vu juste.

–– Eh bien c'est presque ça, finit par répondre Ginny avec un sourire mauvais. C'est vrai, il veut me dessiner nue mais cette fois il m'a demandé de lui servir de modèle. Le rendez–vous est pris !

–– QUOI ?!?!

Les élèves aux alentours se retournèrent et certains pouffèrent. Manifestement il y avait des bisbrouilles au sein de la famille Weasley. Les frères Crivey tendirent l'oreille mais se rappelant soudain qu'une feuille de papier journal n'est pas très comestible, ils préférèrent ne ranger leur carnet de notes.

–– Dépêche–toi, _grand frère_, tu vas arriver en retard à ton cours et tu vas te mettre le nouveau prof de défense à dos !

Sur ce Ginny, emprunta les escaliers qui montaient vers le deuxième étage et disparut, noyée dans la foule. Ron grommela bruyamment et jeta un œil tout autour. D'abord pour s'assurer que personne n'avait écouté leurs propos, ensuite pour vérifier s'il pouvait trouver Emmeline Williamson. Mais cette dernière n'était déjà plus dans le hall et Ron grommela de plus belle. Puis se rappelant la débâcle totale qu'il avait subit face à Fleur Delacour deux ans auparavant, il se convainquit de la retrouver un peu plus tard en dehors de tous témoins. Non pas qu'il craignît de se faire repousser par la demoiselle, mais il redoutait de ne savoir finalement quoi lui dire et passer pour un idiot devant toute l'école.

Avant de rejoindre les élèves de sa classe, Ron s'arrêta pour observer les Serpentard qui sortaient de la grande salle. Liam était déjà parti depuis longtemps rejoindre les rangs des premières années, pour fuir les plus âgés de sa maison. Drago menait le groupe vert et argent et discutait avec Manon de Bohan avec les airs grandiloquents des gens de sa lignée. Malefoy interrompait parfois son discours mielleux pour crier à des élèves plus jeunes que lui de leur céder la place. Bohan semblait apprécier l'autorité qu'exerçait le jeune homme sur son entourage. Seule Pansy ne montrait guère de signe de ravissement. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de s'immiscer dans la conversation, donnant son avis personnel sur la question de l'épuration du sang, mais Drago l'ignorait totalement. Le groupe Serpentard se dirigea vers la grande porte de chêne massif pour se rendre aux serres de Mrs Chourave. Ron remarqua que pendant toute la traversée du grand hall, l'étrange jeune fille de Serpentard fixa Harry de ses yeux tellement particuliers. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha à lire dans ses pensées, sans succès. Ces gens–là manigançaient quelque chose en rapport avec Harry, il en était persuadé. Ron regarda les jeunes gens franchir la porte et vint rejoindre les autres à l'entrée de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

Devant la porte de la salle de cours, les élèves de sixième année parlaient à peine. La tension était palpable dans leurs cœurs. Ils redoutaient tous le premier contact avec leur nouveau professeur. Lequel des deux auraient–ils en premier ? A moins qu'ils ne donnent cours en même temps, les classes étant alors probablement divisées. Que ce soit ce Bakkhar ou l'autre Irlandais, il leur semblait que le cours deviendrait un véritable calvaire. Et sachant que le nombre d'heures dispensées dans cette discipline avait été presque doublé cette année, ils espéraient tous qu'au moins les sujets étudiés seraient passionnants, pour compenser le manque d'enthousiasme inspiré par leurs maîtres. Dans le cas contraire, beaucoup étaient près à commander une quantité appréciable de boîtes à flemmes. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot mais tout le monde se posait la même question : A quoi fallait–il s'attendre ? Le bilan réalisé sur les précédents occupants de ce local n'était guère brillant. Deux partisans de Voldemort, l'un l'ayant même porté sur la tête, l'autre fou, sanguinaire et perfide... Voilà qui n'était pas très rassurant. Deux incompétents notoires, un mythomane devenu amnésique et une tortionnaire hystérique, extrémiste et avide de pouvoir complétaient le triste tableau. Seul Remus Lupin avait montré un enthousiasme et une pédagogie exceptionnels. Il avait été de loin leur meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et aucun élève n'avait eut à critiquer son cours, hormis peut–être ce stupide Malefoy. Lupin avait même réussi la prouesse impossible d'intéresser une élève de septième année –une certaine O'Brien– réputée particulièrement difficile selon les dires des autres professeurs. Mais ce qu'il portait en lui, et surtout l'intolérance des sorciers qui l'entouraient, l'avaient incité à remettre sa démission. Au grand dam de toute l'école. Quel serait donc le nouveau maléfice, le nouveau malheur qui se frapperait ces nouveaux professeurs ? Se pouvait–il que cette salle de cours soit maudite ? Y avait–il donc une réelle série noire ? Tous, sauf Lupin avaient mal terminé. Deux étaient perturbés psychologiquement et deux autres étaient morts. Pouvait–on prédire une fin funeste pour ces deux–là ?

Pour toute réponse, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit d'elle–même, dans un grincement lugubre et peu avenant. Une voix venue d'outre–tombe les somma d'entrer. Les premiers élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent de stupeur. Le désarroi gagna toute l'assemblée devant le spectacle étonnant qui se dressait devant eux. Ce qu'ils voyaient était tout simplement prodigieux, pour ne pas dire inimaginable. Le décor entier avait changé, rendant la pièce totalement méconnaissable. Personne n'aurait misé une noise sur le fait qu'ils avaient eu cours en ce même endroit durant les cinq dernières années.

Les murs de marbre blanc étaient couverts de tapis persans, illustrant paysages et créatures étranges venus des pays du Maghreb. Le carrelage glacé du sol avait été remplacé par des dallages richement décorés et savamment agencés. Ça et là, jonchaient des mosaïques aux couleurs pastel et aux motifs mythologiques variés. Les piliers autrefois austères avaient laissé place à des colonnades claires, enroulées et tapissées d'acanthes sculptées. Celles–ci soutenaient des arcades arabesques dont le cintre était gravé par des inscriptions en lettres d'or. Elles étaient tracées dans un alphabet étranger et formaient de longues phrases que l'on pouvait supposer être des incantations protectrices ou des extraits de textes coraniques. La découpe des fenêtres avait changé pour devenir des ouvertures larges surmontées d'une voûte en forme de fer à cheval. Dans le fond de la classe, un portique laissait apercevoir une petite cour fermée, luxuriante de verdure, au milieu de laquelle jaillissait une fontaine de facture ancienne, finement maçonnée dans un style byzantin. La pièce était ornée de faïences diverses et de rinceaux décoratifs. Les chaises et les bancs avaient subtilement été supplantés par de confortables coussins de soies de toutes les couleurs. Quelques cages larges en fer forgé, peintes en blanc et délicatement ouvragées, contenaient des volatiles exotiques magnifiques. Sur l'estrade principale dominait un grand bureau fait de bois précieux sur lequel reposaient de nombreux plateaux de cuivre. Les divers récipients contenaient des fruits appétissants ou des épices ocres et pulvérulentes. Un panier en osier contenait d'autres objets étranges. Une table basse était disposée dans un coin de la pièce. Plusieurs narguilés anciens y étaient déposés. Tout autour de cette table, faite de fer forgé incrusté de pâtes de verre colorées, étaient alignés des coussins moelleux invitant l'hôte à s'installer et à goûter aux plaisirs subtils du tabac d'Orient.

Le plus étonnant n'était pas tellement le changement radical d'architecture, mais l'atmosphère suffocante de l'endroit. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, presque irrespirable, et des effluves de parfums orientaux embaumaient la pièce. Contrairement à la salle où enseignait le professeur Trelawney, cette atmosphère étrange envoûtait Harry. Tout indiquait au visiteur qu'il était arrivé en un lieu de découverte, de culture et de magie, emplissant son âme d'un sentiment d'apaisement et le laissant s'emporter vers les multiples plaisirs des sens. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes donnaient sur une vue incroyable : une oasis verdoyante au devant d'un gigantesque désert de sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La palmeraie arborait fièrement ses dattiers et figuiers haut–perchés qui donnaient l'envie de mordre dans ses fruits succulents. Tous les élèves ouvrirent grand les yeux. On aurait cru qu'ils avaient tous voyagé instantanément en franchissant la porte qui les séparait du couloir et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le palais d'un grand et riche Sultan.

–– Allons ! Entrez donc, dit alors une voix grave au fort accent oriental.

La voix semblait surgir de nulle part. Les élèves étaient intrigués car il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux même dans la pièce.

–– Installez–vous sur les coussins mis à votre disposition et ouvrez votre âme.

Toujours intrigués, les adolescents entrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent à même le sol, sur des tapis et coussins confortables. Chacun observait un coin différent de la pièce. Il y avait tant de choses à voir ! Nombreux étaient ceux qui tentaient de déterminer où se cachait le professeur. D'aucuns s'attendaient à le voir surgir de derrière une colonne corinthienne ou d'une amphore surdimensionnée. La salle était à ce point garnie d'objets insolites que personne ne pourrait prétendre en connaître leurs multiples usages.

–– Qu'est–ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Ron à voix basse en montra un corps étrange sur une étagère constituée de roseaux entremêlés.

–– Ça alors ! fit subitement Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux. Une _grillère éclectique_ !

–– Une quoi ? demandèrent Harry et Ron en la regardant comme si elle venait de sortir une injure.

–– Une grillère éclectique ! C'est un instrument de musique de conception très ancienne, bien que personne n'en soit totalement certain. Je ne pensais pas que cela existe vraiment. D'après ce que racontent les légendes, c'est un instrument dangereux, excessivement difficile à jouer mais qui produit un son enchanteur.

–– Un son enchanteur qui envoûte l'esprit et l'entraîne au–delà de toute volonté vers la plus servile des soumissions, tel le chant des sirènes des mers d'Orient... La connaissance est une alliée précieuse dans l'art de la défense, aussi un point est attribué à Gryffondor pour votre grande culture, jeune fille.

Tous se retournèrent vers la table basse. Des volutes de fumées sortaient des narguilés allumés et tournoyaient de plus en plus vite entre–elles pour former une silhouette graduellement apparente. Bientôt le nuage brumeux se densifia, et perdit de sa translucidité tout en se compactant. Il esquissa alors une forme beaucoup plus humaine. Un instant plus tard, à la place de la fumée se tenait debout un homme grand et élancé, fait de chair et de sang et qui n'avait plus rien de diffus.

–– Salaam Aleikum, jeunes apprentis. Je suis Kamal Ibn al Khalid el Bakkhar, Commandeur des armées du Sultan Abdal Rhaman al Elkhour, Instructeur militaire de son Excellence, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Chercheur Emérite de l'Institut de Recherche Magique du Caire et à présent, votre nouveau Professeur de défense contre les forces maléfiques. Pour vous servir.

Tous restèrent sans voix tandis que l'étrange personnage s'inclinait devant la classe. Le professeur Bakkhar était véritablement impressionnant. Toujours revêtu de sa longue tunique berbère et coiffé d'un turban somptueux, il s'accordait parfaitement avec le décor ambiant. La lame de son arme luisait sous les rayons du soleil matinal et attirait une grande partie des regards décontenancés, surtout de la part des garçons. Hermione affichait un sourire triomphant. Elle venait de faire gagner le premier point de sa maison en l'espace de quelques minutes, même si un seul point ce n'était pas cher payé. Bakkhar traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers l'estrade. Il passa entre les élèves sans même leur accorder un regard.

–– Vous devez être Miss Granger, je suppose. Votre nom résonne comme une référence dans cette cave infecte qui sert de salle des professeurs. Mais n'ayant pas l'intention de m'y rendre régulièrement, je ferai donc abstraction de tout ce qui s'y raconte. Votre réputation ne me touche donc nullement, considérez qu'elle est inexistante et non avenue. Quels que soient vos talents, vous ne restez jamais qu'une simple élève. Oui... UNE élève.

Hermione leva un sourcil alors que Parvati, Harry et Ron se tournaient vers elle. Qu'est–ce qu'il voulait dire ? La jeune fille ravala son sourire. Bakkhar continuait son discours tout en marchant d'une foulée lente. Ses pas ne produisaient aucun bruit. Sa voix grave poursuivait son analyse d'une allure tout aussi nonchalante.

–– La tradition a toujours voulu que l'instruction soit réservée aux seuls mâles. Il est étrange que dans votre pays l'enseignement accepte que les classes soient mélangées. Les femmes possèdent une beauté naturelle exquise et ce serait un sacrilège de les exposer aux dangers de ce monde. Elles possèdent une puissance que nul homme ne saura jamais égaler, le pouvoir de donner la vie. Leur rôle est fondamental car elles sont à la base de toute société, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. En cela, elles doivent être protégées des agressions du monde qui les entoure. C'est donc aux Hommes à assumer cette fonction de protection. Nos préceptes nous enseignent que Hommes et Femmes doivent suivre des instructions qui sont propres à leurs rôles respectifs.

Tout le monde échangea des regards interrogateurs. Où voulait–il en venir ? La plupart des filles fronçaient les sourcils. Si certaines n'avaient retenu de son discours que la « _beauté naturelle exquise_ » qu'il leur attribuait, la plupart comprenait bien que cela n'évoquait rien de bon pour elles. Hermione qui savait lire entre les lignes s'offusqua immédiatement mais se retint de répondre. Bakkhar s'opposait à l'instruction des jeunes filles et prônait l'idée rétrograde que la femme n'avait sa place qu'à la maison, n'ayant pour seul rôle dans la société que celui d'épouse et de mère de famille. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs que l'Egyptien lui ait précédemment attribué un point. Cela avait du lui en coûter de reconnaître des compétences venant du sexe faible. Cependant, il y avait probablement déjà appliqué ses convictions. Les autres professeurs tels que Flitwick par exemple, auraient donné à la jeune fille facilement dix points de plus pour la même réponse.

–– Il est vrai que nous vivons une époque trouble. Il semble que la menace soit telle que toute paix semble illusoire dans un avenir proche. Ce monde court à sa ruine, les codes de l'honneur ne sont désormais plus respectés. Le Seigneur noir est revenu et lui ne possède aucune pitié, ni aucune dignité. Il ne se contente pas de détruire les armées ennemies, il massacre aussi les innocents, les épouses et les enfants des soldats tombés. Il n'a aucun scrupule. Il est la dixième plaie que les écrits ne mentionnent pas.

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Manifestement Voldemort étendait son emprise maléfique jusqu'en Egypte. Ou du moins sa réputation traversait les frontières jusque là.

–– Chacun est à présent amené à se battre tôt ou tard. J'ai accepté d'apporter ma grande connaissance en matière de lutte contre les forces du mal, à la demande expresse du professeur Dumbledore. Vos traditions exigent que j'enseigne mon art à la gente féminine. Et bien qu'il me répugne d'armer le bras d'une femme, je m'y plierai puisque telle est la volonté du vénérable Directeur de ce collège. Cependant je doute que toutes ces demoiselles soient en mesure d'apprécier la quintessence même de ma science et arrive à la hauteur de mes exigences.

Les filles de la classe avalèrent leur salive. L'enchantement qui s'était emparé d'elles à la découverte du décor exotique de la classe venait soudainement de s'envoler. Elles avaient affaire à un professeur qui les dénigrait au plus haut point. Cette année allait leur être particulièrement pénible. Harry sentit la tension qui montait chez Hermione et se rapprocha d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne dise ou ne fasse quelque chose qui lui serait préjudiciable.

–– La mixité est considérée comme la source de bien des maux, et puisque mon but est de vous apprendre à lutter contre toute forme de maux, j'entends bien y remédier à l'instant. Aussi, je demanderai aux garçons de se placer à ma droite, les filles à ma gauche.

Bakkhar frappa dans ses mains deux fois pour que les élèves, complètement lymphatiques, réagissent à son ordre.

–– Qu'attendez–vous donc ?

Un vague mouvement s'amorça, surtout de la part des garçons. Les filles avaient plutôt tendance à rester sur place, totalement estomaquées. Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Elle fixait le professeur en fulminant. Elle voulut lever le bras pour intervenir mais Parvati le lui prit pour l'entraîner de son côté.

–– S'il te plait, ne nous mets pas déjà le prof à dos, lui souffla–t–elle. Il n'a déjà pas l'air commode comme ça, si en plus tu attires les foudres sur nous...

–– Mais... Enfin...

–– Chut ! On en discutera après le cours.

–– J'entends déjà quelques murmures à ma gauche, ajouta Bakkhar. La rigueur est de mise dans mon cours et je ne saurai tolérer le moindre bavardage. Je sais pertinemment bien que seul un fou pourrait prétendre faire taire une femme aussi je ne vous octroierai pas de châtiment pour le moment. Mais vous voilà assurément prévenus pour le reste de l'année.

Les filles se turent mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Elles se demandaient bien de quel type de châtiment il pouvait faire référence. Elles affichaient toutes à présent un mécontentement manifeste sur le visage. Hermione se demanda si ce _Tocard_ utilisait le même discours avec ses collègues du beau sexe. Pas étonnant qu'il dédaigne de se retrouver en salle des professeurs. Ce n'était probablement pas une question de confort ou de salubrité, mais plutôt pour une question de mixité sexuelle. Parvati regardait les coussins qui leur étaient dévolus. Elle semblait estimer que leur qualité était moindre que pour ceux réservés aux garçons. Lavande Brown se tint le visage dans les mains. D'après leur horaire, ils devaient tenir toute la matinée avec ce tyran. Où irait–elle chercher la force de supporter une telle injustice sans broncher ? Si les filles ne s'émerveillaient pas de ce qui les attendaient, les garçons ne montraient pas pour autant plus de ravissement. C'était le cas notamment de certains couples qui s'étaient formés au fil des ans et se voyaient séparés pour la première fois. Ron aussi s'inquiétait. Qui lui expliquerait ce qu'il ne comprendrait pas, sur qui copierait–il s'il ne pouvait s'asseoir à côté de Hermione ?

La première heure de cours passa ainsi. Bakkhar, assis en tailleur dans une position surélevée par rapport à l'ensemble de la classe, leur expliquait les modalités de son cours. Ce qu'il tolérait et ce qu'il n'admettait pas. Il était resté impassible durant toute son explication quand il marqua soudain une longue pose. Personne n'osa perturber le silence. L'Egyptien reprit alors son monologue et commença son cours sans aucun préambule.

–– Il existe bien des formes de magie. Il en existe tout autant d'usages, de manière de s'en servir. Comme plusieurs chemins peuvent amener à un même point, la magie peut prendre diverses formes pour atteindre le même but. Ma présence en ces murs est justifiée par la volonté de vous instruire d'autres routes qui mènent à la victoire. Vos ennemis peuvent être très puissants, ils ne sont rien s'ils se battent avec des armes bien trop communes. La surprise est bien souvent la meilleure des alliées dans le combat. La force peut aussi montrer plusieurs visages. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'utiliser un sortilège de mort pour tuer. D'ailleurs ces sortilèges ont prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement infaillibles. La peur peut à elle seule accomplir cet acte pour vous. Aussi, la magie telle quelle est exercée dans mon pays peut vous être utile dans la guerre qui nous arrive.

Ces propos ne rassurèrent personne. Leur professeur les rappelait sans cesse, et sans doute à juste titre, que la guerre était à leur porte. Harry songea à l'**_Avada Kedavra_** qu'avait utilisé Voldemort pour tuer ses parents, Cédric Diggory et bien d'autres encore. Bakkhar avait raison, ce sortilège avait échoué contre lui. Mais ce n'était pas la seule arme destructrice. La peur faisait effectivement beaucoup de ravage. Seulement Voldemort le savait lui aussi, et il utilisait allègrement cette voie là.

–– Les méthodes orientales diffèrent beaucoup des vôtres. En cela vous pourriez surprendre plus d'un de vos assaillants. Vous aurez remarqué que je n'utilise aucun artéfact magique. Si la baguette magique est indispensable pour les sorts difficiles et qui requièrent une puissance magique importante, la majorité des charmes et sortilèges de bases n'en ont aucune utilité. Vous devrez apprendre à utiliser cette magie qui est en vous sans recourir à vos fameuses baguettes. Si un ennemi devait vous désarmer, vous devez être capable de continuer à vous battre. Le sortilège lui–même n'aura que peu d'importance, la surprise aura raison de votre adversaire.

Harry écoutait ses paroles avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il lui semblait qu'elles lui étaient directement destinées. Il en oubliait même les propos sexistes que ce même personnage avait proférés quelques instants plus tôt.

–– Nous ferons beaucoup d'exercices pour que vous appreniez les rudiments de la magie pure, mais je doute beaucoup des résultats que j'obtiendrai. Dans mon pays, les enfants prometteurs sont instruits dès le plus jeune âge. Vous êtes déjà beaucoup trop âgés pour cela et votre esprit est empli de mauvaises habitudes matérialistes. Si je vous ôtais vos baguettes, vous seriez perdus.

A ces mots, il leva le bras droit et toutes les baguettes des élèves s'échappèrent de leur propriétaire, sous leurs yeux effarés. Un murmure se leva dans la classe. Quelques filles crièrent en sentant leur baguette s'envoler de leur poche. Neville en tentant d'attraper la sienne se leva, se prit un coussin dans les pieds et s'étala sur le sol. Personne ne rit cependant de son malheur. Les baguettes allèrent se poser délicatement sur le grand bureau en acajou.

–– Voyez comme vous paniquez ! Sans baguette, je pourrais faire de vous ce que je veux. Les actes héroïques que certains auraient pu commettre dans le passé appartiennent justement à ce passé révolu. La victoire d'un combat ne doit pas rester entre les mains du hasard.

Harry était cette fois persuadé que cette remarque lui était adressée personnellement.

–– Que pourriez–vous faire maintenant ? Si j'ai pu vous prendre vos armes avec une telle aisance, ce n'est guère à cause de ma puissance, certes bien supérieure à la vôtre. C'est tout simplement parce que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! La surprise fut mon alliée, tout comme elle fut votre ennemie. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous conseille de rester vigilant. Si je parvenais encore à vous surprendre, j'enlèverai automatiquement des points à votre maison. De cette manière, j'espère que vous apprendrez vite à ouvrir l'œil !

A nouveau le silence régna dans la pièce. Les parfums épicés n'avaient d'un seul coup plus la même saveur. Ils en devenaient écœurants. Ce cours allaient être le pire qu'ils aient jamais connu. Neville était blafard. Il était de notoriété publique que le pauvre garçon se laissait toujours surprendre par les mauvaises blagues de ses camarades. Beaucoup en riaient habituellement. Mais cette fois–ci, c'étaient les points des maisons qui étaient en jeu. Combien de points ferait–il perdre aux Gryffondor ? Comment pourrait–il supporter le regard accusateur des autres ? Neville, totalement affolé, ne remarqua pas la même panique qui se lisait dans les yeux de ses amis. Ron se renfrogna lui–aussi. Les Serpentard, avec leurs vices et leurs fourberies étaient toujours sur le qui–vive. Ils ne perdraient pas autant de points que les autres maisons et passeraient facilement en tête. Ron espérait également que cette nouvelle règle ne s'appliquait pas que dans cette classe. Car il savait que les Serpentard feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour faire perdre un maximum de points à leurs rivaux. Harry non plus n'appréciaient pas beaucoup cette technique odieuse. Mais au contraire des autres, il y voyait un intérêt. Bakkhar avait encore une fois raison. Ses techniques étaient certes discutables mais ils apprendraient vite à rester vigilants. Bakkhar n'avait rien à envier à Maugrey Fol–Œil de ce point de vue là. Puis s'il se montrait désagréable, ce nouveau professeur se révélait d'une efficacité redoutable. Suivre ses conseils ne signifiait pas seulement éviter des ennuis, mais apprendre dans la douleur des notions fondamentales pour leur propre survie.

–– Si la surprise est une arme redoutable, la peur est encore plus féroce, continua le professeur. Elle a pour avantage de ne pas nécessiter forcément de beaucoup de magie. Les anciens Egyptiens ont bien compris ce principe. Qui ne connaît pas en effet les fameuses malédictions des Pharaons ? En réalité, ces malédictions ne sont pratiquement que légendes destinées à éloigner les moldus. De nombreuses tombes sont protégées avec si peu de magie. Tout repose sur l'apparence. Il suffit de s'arranger pour qu'un peu de sorcellerie frappe les pilleurs de tombe et que les effets soient spectaculaires. La rumeur fera le reste. Aujourd'hui encore, très peu de personnes n'osent piller les tombeaux de crainte de subir la colère des cieux. Alors que finalement la magie utilisée y est très faible. Il existe cependant certaines tombes réellement protégées mais qui n'ont jamais été trouvées par aucun moldu ni sorcier et qui doivent contenir probablement plus qu'un corps de souverain. Le mystère reste entier car si on a utilisé tant de puissance pour cette protection, c'est que la chose à protéger est bien plus importante qu'une simple dépouille mortelle, fut–elle d'un roi. Les squelettes qui se réveillent ne sont que des sorts moyens pour faire fuir les chercheurs de trésors sorciers. Les contre–enchantements sont à la portée de n'importe quel bon conjureur de sort et ceux qui maîtrisent leur peur et veulent véritablement percer les mystères égyptiens en viennent à bout facilement. Mais pour faire fuir la majorité des pillards, seule la crainte des malédictions suffit.

Cette fois ce fut Ron qui se sentit visé. Bill avait été conjureur de sort pour Gringotts. Mais il n'en savait pas plus, son frère restant toujours discrets sur ses anciennes activités. Avait–il été recruté pour piller les tombes des anciens Pharaons et gonfler encore les coffres des gobelins ? Il espérait sincèrement que non, de peur que Bakkhar ne le lui en veuille personnellement. Après tout, le professeur qui semblait connaître Bill n'avait pas révélé dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient rencontrés, ni l'estime qu'il lui vouait. S'il avait reconnu l'aîné des Weasley comme un sorcier de bon niveau, il n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il l'appréciait. Peut–être avait–il reconnu simplement la valeur de son ennemi ! Ron pâlit davantage à cette pensée.

–– La peur donc. La peur s'insinue dans votre cerveau et prend le contrôle de votre volonté plus facilement encore que la grillère éclectique ou le champ des Sirènes. La peur paralyse plus de monde que le sort de l'Imperium ou que celui dit du saucisson. La panique provoque plus de morts que les catastrophes elles–même. Même les moldus le savent ! Que faut–il dès lors penser d'un peuple qui frémit devant un simple nom...

Tous se regardèrent avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Ils avaient très bien compris à quel nom il faisait allusion. Etait–ce des paroles emplies de vérité ou était–ce sa manière de prouver la supériorité des Egyptiens face aux Anglais ? Sans doute un peu des deux pensa Harry. Mais lui ne craignait pas ce nom. Et il était content qu'enfin un professeur –fut–il odieux– évoque ce problème stupide. Bakkhar n'était sans doute pas apprécié des élèves, mais lui au moins serait écouté !

–– La peur a un frère qui s'appelle le désespoir. Il est facile de venir à bout d'un adversaire très puissant si celui–ci a perdu toute forme de combativité. Si la peur se cultive, le désespoir se répand. La meilleure façon de donner la mort à un ennemi est encore qu'il se la donne lui–même, qu'il soit imprégné de cette furieuse envie de mourir. La magie peut nous aider dans cette voie. Dans le désert, il n'existe rien de pire que d'arriver à une oasis et de s'apercevoir sur place que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Les mirages, nous pouvons les créer ! L'illusion, est la clef de beaucoup de choses. Voldemort l'a bien compris, lui aussi.

Un frisson parcourut la classe à l'évocation de ce nom. Harry, lui, se mordit les lèvres. Il avait été berné par les illusions de Voldemort. Il avait cru que celui–ci torturait son parrain. C'était son erreur qui l'avait conduit à la mort. Harry était maintenant convaincu que Bakkhar était un véritable maître pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Il savait beaucoup de choses, il pouvait mettre un nom sur chacune des armes qu'employait Voldemort. La surprise, la peur, le désespoir et les illusions. Le jeune homme serra les poings et releva dignement la tête comme pour montrer symboliquement qu'il était décidé à ne plus se laisser berné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

–– Votre réaction me prouve deux choses. La première, que vous avez peur d'un simple nom. La seconde que vous avez été surpris par ce même nom. J'enlève donc vingt points à Gryffondor puisque vous n'avez pas appliqué mes plus sages conseils. Cependant, Mr Potter a montré qu'il ne tombait pas dans le piège grossier que je vous ai tendu. Il gagne donc cinq points. Miss Granger en gagne un pour les mêmes raisons bien qu'elle ait été d'une efficacité toute relative.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry et Hermione. Aucun des deux ne réagissait. Hermione fulminait. Elle n'avait reçu qu'un seul point uniquement parce qu'elle était une fille, et non parce qu'elle s'était montrée moins douée.

–– L'illusion, comme je vous le disais, est à la base de bien des peurs. Il vous faudra apprendre à utiliser vous–même cet art subtil de tromper les sens des autres. Vos lois britanniques sont d'ailleurs particulièrement stupides parce que ces techniques sont bien plus dangereuses que les sorts que vous qualifiez d'impardonnables. Vous pourrez donc vous exercer à loisir sans risquer d'avoir des ennuis avec les autorités de votre pays. Cependant, pour certains d'entres–vous qui auraient des aptitudes particulières, je serai heureux que vous appreniez également à déjouer les illusions qui vous trompent tous les jours. Aussi, celui qui parviendra à voir cette pièce comme elle se présente réellement, sans les artifices que j'utilise pour la valoriser, celui–là pourrait se voir exempté d'examen de fin d'année.

A nouveau un long silence régna. Ce Bakkhar était vraiment un personnage étrange.

–– Bien. Soyez attentifs. Nous allons entamer les exercices, dit–il alors que ses yeux devinrent rouges comme s'ils s'étaient embrasés.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours deux heures plus tard. Les élèves sortirent de la classe en silence, comme s'ils formaient un cortège mortuaire. Ils étaient tous complètement éreintés. Personne ne remarqua le changement de décor quand ils retournèrent dans le couloir austère du château. Ceux qu'ils croisèrent s'étonnèrent de tant d'accablement de la part de tout un groupe d'élève. Pas un n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le grand hall. Leur entrée en bloc et en silence dans la grande salle fut remarquée par tous. Les Gryffondor s'assirent à leur table et les autres années vinrent s'inquiéter de leur état.

–– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? demanda Colin Crivey. Vous en faites une tête. On dirait qu'on vous a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle... Je peux savoir ? Pour mon journal...

–– On nous a interdit de faire une équipe de Quidditch ? demanda son frère Dennis.

–– Bougre d'imbécile, s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny qui venait rejoindre son petit ami complètement lessivé. S'il y avait un problème avec l'équipe de Quidditch, tu ne crois pas que j'en serais la première informée ?

–– Hey ! Mais, il y a un problème avec le décompte des points, s'exclama Natalie McDonald, une fille de troisième année qui venait également s'installer à leur table. J'ai fait gagner dix points à Gryffondor ce matin en cours de Divination et le sablier est toujours vide !

–– Non, soupira Lavande Brown. C'est normal. Pendant que toi tu gagnais dix points, nous on en perdait au moins une cinquantaine en tout. Heureusement que nous sommes en début d'année et que les points négatifs n'existent pas car nous serions déjà sacrément en retard.

–– Une cinquantaine de points ? s'écrièrent les Gryffondor proches du groupe. Les élèves des autres tables se retournèrent vers eux. Comment est–ce possible ? Vous avez transformé Miss Teigne en sac de Veracrasse ?

–– Vous avez flanqué le feu à l'école ?

–– Neville, qu'as–tu encore fait ?

–– Mais je ne suis pour rien moi ! Enfin... Pas pour les quarante autres points.

–– Mais qu'avez–vous fait exactement pour mériter ça ?

–– Rien ! On a juste eu cours avec _Babar_ !

Ceux qui avaient eut le cours ne sourirent pas à la déformation du nom. Les autres par contre se regardèrent, une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux.

–– C'était si terrible que ça ? osa Colin.

–– Pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, répondirent en chœur plusieurs élèves.

Chacun se mit alors à parler, à cracher sa frustration et sa colère dans une telle anarchie que personne à la table ne comprit un traître mot. « Misogyne » disait l'une, « Fou à lier » disait un autre, « extrémiste » lançait un troisième... Le visage de ceux qui écoutaient changeait progressivement vers la grimace de terreur. Ce qu'ils entendaient ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

–– Qu'est–ce que tu en penses, demanda Ron à Harry. Tu crois qu'on va survivre à ça ?

–– On survit bien à Rogue !

–– Oui mais c'est différent. Puis Rogue, on a fini par s'y habituer à ses sarcasmes et ses manières.

–– Mais au début on pensait qu'on ne s'y habituerait jamais. Moi en tout cas c'est ce que je me disais.

–– Bon, ben de toute façon, j'attends le hibou de mon frère Bill. Je lui ai écrit hier soir avant d'aller dormir. Lui, il pourra nous dire ce qu'il faut faire pour éviter les ennuis avec ce fou furieux.

–– En même temps on sait déjà ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas faire. Il a été très clair là–dessus.

–– Tiens, termine mon plat. Moi je n'ai plus faim. Ce type m'a coupé l'appétit !

–– Il est invivable, c'est certain. Mais je dois t'avouer que ce qu'il dit m'a beaucoup intéressé. Je crois qu'il est très doué.

–– Doué, je pense bien ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait de nos baguettes ? Mais bon sang, ce type a un problème !

A côté d'eux, Hermione, Parvati et Lavande tenaient une discussion houleuse quant à la ségrégation dont elles faisaient l'objet. Hermione n'en démordait pas. Elle voulait protester énergiquement contre les méthodes discriminatoires de Bakkhar au Directeur de l'école. Lavande et Parvati étaient tout aussi en colère contre lui mais elles n'osaient pas s'attaquer au professeur, de peur des représailles.

–– La peur ! Il a dit lui–même que c'était une arme ! Montrez donc qu'il ne vous effraie pas ! De toute façon je ne laisserai pas passer une chose pareille ! J'en parlerai aux préfets en chef et nous adresserons une lettre à Dumbledore.

–– Je refuse de signer ce document. Après ça il va nous considérer comme des mutins et nous mènera une vie impossible.

–– Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir. Il n'est pas au–dessus des lois.

–– De quelles lois ? Il dépend de nos lois ou de celles de son pays ?

–– Des nôtres puisqu'il est sur notre territoire.

Mais cet argument ne semblait guère convaincre les autres filles.

–– De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans réagir. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

–– Fondons une sorte de comité de défense, conseilla une fille de serdaigle qui avait écouté les conversations mouvementées à la table des Gryffondor.

–– Tu es folle ? intervint sa copine.

–– Non, elle a peut–être raison, intervint une autre...

–– Comment ? Les filles sont dévalorisées ? s'exclama une élève de Poufsouffle qui s'était levée pour mieux entendre ce qui se racontait et venait se mêler aux discussions.

–– Une école de malades, dit une des françaises à l'une de ses condisciples italiennes. Je me demande bien pourquoi nous sommes venues ici !

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Il semblait que l'information circulait de table en table plus vite qu'un hibou express. Harry jeta un œil à celle des Serpentard où il vit que certaines filles se regroupaient entre–elles pour débattre probablement de cette affaire. La seule différence c'est qu'elles ne partageaient pas leurs impressions avec les autres maisons. Drago, lui, avait un sourire mauvais en coin. A croire que toute cette histoire l'amusait. Encore un cours où il serait privilégié, devait–il penser.

La fin du repas s'était transformée en véritable polémique assourdissante où les élèves passaient plus de temps à discuter qu'à manger. La plupart des plats avaient été à peine entamés. Le professeur McGonagall qui remplaçait Dumbledore en son absence, dut lancer des éclairs de sa baguette pour ramener le calme dans la grande salle. Elle sermonna l'ensemble des élèves sur leur comportement indiscipliné qui, selon ses dires, n'avait jamais été observé de son vivant. Heureusement la table des professeurs ne comptait pas non plus l'enseignant incriminé et il ne pourrait pas constater de lui–même le trouble qu'il avait indirectement provoqué.

–– Continuez comme cela et la prochaine sortie à Pré–au–Lard sera annulée, avait menacé la directrice adjointe avant de retrouver un peu plus de calme.

Quand tous sortirent de table, la plupart des filles avait la figure déformée par la colère ou l'angoisse. Ron avait voulu rassurer ses amis en disant qu'au moins on savait que les sorties de Pré–au–Lard n'étaient pas officiellement annulées à cause du retour de... Enfin qu'on pouvait encore y aller. Mais il reçut tellement de regards meurtriers malgré son badge de préfet qu'il préféra s'éclipser en douceur.

–– Grrrmmmlll. Elles en font tout un fromage ! grommela Ron lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'écart avec Harry, tout en se dirigeant vers les serres de botanique. Faut quand même pas rigoler des gens. D'accord ce type est indigeste. D'accord c'est injuste pour elles mais c'est pas dramatique quand même !

–– Tais–toi, Ron. Ça vaudra mieux !

–– Mais quoi ? Rogue t'a créé un tas d'embarras et tu n'as pas fait tout ce foin que je sache !

–– Sauf qu'avec Rogue c'est juste moi qui est visé. Ici, c'est la moitié de l'école. C'est leur dignité qui est en jeu. Puis rappelle–toi comment j'ai réagi face à cette horrible Ombrage. Ce n'était certes pas la même chose, mais quand on se sent blessé dans sa chair, c'est normal de réagir violemment.

–– Pffft ! Pour une fois qu'on est dans la bonne moitié !

–– Nous, oui, mais Hermione...

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite.

–– Oui, eh bien en tout cas, cette histoire ne va pas m'aider à régler mes affaires.

–– C'est–à–dire ?

–– Je comptais parler à Emmy tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle sortirait de table. Mais avec tout ça, je crois bien que je serais arrivé comme un poil de furoncle dans la potion.

–– Oui, je pense aussi que cela aurait été probablement le cas.

Les deux amis arrivèrent aux serres. Ils espéraient vivement que Mrs Chourave leur donnerait à étudier une plante aux vertus apaisantes, histoire de calmer un peu les esprits échauffés.

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez–vous de ce cher Bakkhar ? Dites–moi tout dans une petite review :–D**


	22. Lettre à Victoria

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Désolé à ceux pour qui je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews (je vais le faire dès que je peux) mais je n'ai reçu aucune alerte dans ma boite mail m'annonçant des réponses... Encore une bonne blague du site, apparemment. (D'ailleurs, je ne peux toujours pas me logger quand je suis sous windows ! grrrrr)**

**Pour répondre à Molly59, il est vrai que mon chapitre précédent était un peu difficile à lire, les paragraphes étant trop longs, le format n'ayant pas été conçu, à l'origine, pour ce site. Je vais voir si je peux arranger ça.**

**emma : Difficile à dire si Ginny est sérieuse mais que ne ferait-elle pas pour faire enrager son frère ?**

**Sinon, ce cher Bakkhar à l'air de vous plaire :-p Tant mieux, ce n'est qu'un début !!!!**

**Trève de babillage, passons au chapitre 22**

**Merci de continuer à me lire**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 – Lettre à Victoria**

_Chère Victoria,_

_Cela ne fait pas deux jours que nous nous sommes quittés mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que de longs mois se sont écoulés. C'est incroyable ce que le temps peut me sembler long depuis ce moment où nous avons été séparés. Et ce malgré les nombreux évènements qui se sont accumulés depuis lors, comme si le monde s'était acharné à te faire sortir de ma raison. Seulement, jamais je n'ai pu t'oublier, ne fût–ce l'espace d'une seconde. Depuis ce jour où nous avons couru ensemble dans cette gare de Londres, mes moindres pensées se sont envolées vers toi._

_Nous nous connaissons si peu. Nous avons échangé tellement peu de mots, partagés tellement peu de moments. Pourtant tu me manques cruellement aujourd'hui. Je me pose tant de questions depuis que tu as suivi ces hommes. Et je sais que tu dois certainement t'en poser beaucoup plus encore. Comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ? Comment te sens–tu maintenant ? Es–tu bien installée ? Es–tu bien traitée ? As–tu tout ce que tu souhaites ? Ma question est idiote. J'imagine que ce doit être un véritable enfer pour toi, d'être isolée, si loin de tout. Et j'en suis tellement désolé._

_Si tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable de ce qui t'arrive. C'est à cause de moi que ta vie a été à ce point bouleversée. Mes amis prétendent que ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout cela est arrivé. Mais même avec les meilleurs arguments du monde, ils n'arrivent pas à me faire changer d'avis. Savoir que tu es enfermée dans ce lieu austère alors que moi je suis aussi libre que l'école me le permet, je ne peux le supporter. C'est moi le danger, c'est moi qui devrais être à ta place dans cette prison abjecte. Tu disais être une malédiction mais je commence à croire que c'est moi qui porte ce fardeau. Et je t'ai entraînée dans le plus profond des puits de souffrance. Sauras–tu jamais me pardonner ?_

_Je suis certain que cette situation n'est que provisoire. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a assuré, et c'est une personne de confiance. Mais puisque tu es condamnée à vivre dans cette forteresse pour un moment, sache qu'il existe d'autres personnes en qui tu peux avoir foi. Remus Lupin est de celles–là. Non seulement il fera tout son possible pour que tu sois la plus heureuse possible, mais il pourra aussi te servir de lien avec l'extérieur. De lien avec moi. Il le fera parce que c'est un homme bon et loyal. Et parce que comme lui, tu possèdes une particularité qui empoisonne ta vie. Lui seul pourrait prétendre comprendre ce que tu endures. Parles–lui, tu recevras toute son attention._

_As–tu reçu des nouvelles de ton frère Earvin ? J'espère qu'il se remet de ses blessures. J'espère également que tu auras beaucoup de visites de tes parents. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas venir te voir, l'accès à Azkaban m'est formellement interdit. Mais nous pouvons encore communiquer par hiboux interposés. Utilise ma chouette pour me répondre, si toutefois tu daignes encore me parler. C'est une femelle et elle s'appelle Hedwige. Tu pourras attacher tes messages à l'une de ses pattes, comme je l'ai fait pour celui–ci. Je t'envoie un peu de parchemin qui est la seule matière résistant aux intempéries._

_Je n'ose m'étendre davantage dans cette lettre. J'aimerais tant que tu puisses découvrir le monde auquel j'appartiens. J'aimerais tant partager avec toi les joies et les peines qui nous échoient dans cet univers de magie. Mais cela nous est refusé. A choisir, je préfèrerai de loin ne plus être sorcier et oublier à jamais ce monde et ses malheurs. Je voudrais tant être normal pour pouvoir te voir, te parler, te toucher sans que l'on s'inquiète de notre sort à tous les deux. Je voudrais te libérer de tes chaînes, et me libérer des miennes par la même occasion. Mais cet espoir là est également vain._

_A défaut de pouvoir t'aider, je t'enverrai de cette boisson si douce que tu avais l'air d'apprécier l'autre jour, ainsi que de nombreuses friandises ou tout ce qui te plaira. Je me sens bien ridicule de te proposer une si faible consolation. Et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses. Mais je t'en prie, réponds à cette lettre et dis–moi que nous garderons contact aussi longtemps que nous serons séparés._

_Tu me manques._

Harry relut une dernière fois la lettre avant de la plier soigneusement et de l'attacher solidement à la patte d'Hedwige. Il caressa la chouette tendrement et lui donna quelques friandises pour l'encourager à affronter le voyage fatiguant qu'elle emprunterait jusque la prison d'Azkaban. La forteresse était construite sur une île rocheuse dans une région de la mer où, lui avait–on certifié, la tempête régnait pratiquement en permanence. Certains prétendaient que les bourrasques étaient maintenues par magie afin d'éviter que des hiboux ne parviennent aux cellules des détenus. On leur ôtait de cette manière toute possibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Mais cette information n'appartenait qu'à la rumeur et Harry doutait sérieusement de sa véracité. D'ailleurs la magie n'ayant plus court à Azkaban, toute tempête artificielle était à présent annihilée. Et renseignements pris, Azkaban ne comportait quasiment aucune fenêtre, mis à part le donjon où résidait Victoria. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que des vents violents naturels ne puissent souffler à plein rendement sur le sombre bastion. Rien ne serait moins étonnant, en pleine mer.

Après avoir lâché Hedwige, Harry la regarda s'éloigner en espérant ne pas s'être trompé. Si les vents violents d'Azkaban emportait la chouette au large, la condamnant ainsi à la mort par épuisement, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Aussi, il avait demandé à Hedwige de faire bien attention. Le rapace l'avait regardé d'un œil altier, lui reprochant certainement son manque de confiance en lui. Une chouette de son calibre connaissait parfaitement son métier. Elle avait déjà voyagé bien loin, vers d'autres latitudes, lorsque Harry communiquait avec son parrain en fuite. Le jeune Gryffondor resta un bon moment à fixer le point où la chouette blanche venait de disparaître à l'horizon. Elle emportait avec elle, un petit peu d'espoir, et Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher ses yeux de cette partie du ciel. Son visage, déjà peu souriant, se ternit davantage encore lorsque, parmi les étoiles qui apparaissaient dans la voûte céleste d'un bleu d'encre à cette heure avancée, le sorcier observa Mars qui brillait d'un éclat toujours plus rougeoyant.

Harry n'était pas satisfait de cette lettre. Il l'avait bien recommencée vingt ou trente fois. Les cours de la journée terminés, il avait rapidement expédié ses premiers devoirs pour s'atteler à la rédaction de ce courrier. Il y avait passé toute sa soirée et s'était finalement décidé à l'envoyer malgré ses défauts. S'il ne s'était pas forcé à le faire, il serait encore occupé à écrire une antépénultième lettre et jamais cette missive ne serait partie. Il aurait pu –ou aurait du– demander à Hermione de l'aider. Mais Victoria, c'était son histoire, son amie, sa vie à lui, son intimité. Ce qui se passait avec elle était si triste, si fort... Il ne se sentait pas capable de le partager avec quiconque. Pas même avec Ron dont le comportement dans la station de métro ne lui avait pas plu. Ni avec Hermione qui de toute façon ne la connaissait pas. Et puis que penserait–elle de tout cela, d'ailleurs ? Elle s'était déjà fortement impliquée pour qu'il puisse vivre une histoire tendre avec Ginny. Un échec cuisant ! Non, Harry sentait bien que Hermione n'aurait pas apprécié ce courrier à Vicky.

Le jeune sorcier frissonna. Il faisait froid dans cette volière, d'autant plus à cette heure tardive. Plus personne n'était autorisé à circuler dans les couloirs de l'école à présent, hormis peut–être les préfets. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la volière, Harry se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et rejoignit précipitamment la tour des Gryffondor. Sur son trajet, il fit quelques haltes. Une fois pour éviter Rusard –et sa légendaire fouineuse de Miss Teigne– qui était toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit. Harry se demanda si cet homme dormait parfois. Il devait faire partie de ces gens que la colère et la haine maintiennent éveillés très longtemps et qui n'ont besoin que de peu d'heures de sommeil. Une autre fois ce fut le passage de Nick Quasi–sans–tête qui retint son attention. Le fantôme ne pouvait pas le voir et de toute façon, il était bien trop occupé à courtiser la Dame Grise, le spectre de la maison de Serdaigle, pour se soucier de toute autre chose. Mais ce qui le sidéra le plus, ce fut de surprendre le professeur O'Conelly en train de faire une partie d'escrime dans une classe vide avec pour seule arme des pattes de chaises en bois. Son adversaire n'était autre que Peeves qui balançait des boulettes en papier imbibées d'encres pour déstabiliser le professeur. Un instant interdit, Harry continua sa route en se disant que finalement, si Peeves avait trouvé un compagnon de jeu, il cesserait peut–être d'importuner les élèves... Enfin il arriva devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

–– Qui est–là ? demanda la Grosse Dame.

–– _Neteb Felix_

Sans vraiment comprendre d'où venait le mot de passe, le tableau s'ouvrit donnant accès à la salle commune. Celle–ci était vide au grand soulagement de Harry. Un frisson parcourut son corps frigorifié. Les couloirs de Poudlard manquaient décidément de chaleur, même pour un mois de septembre. Harry n'avait pas sommeil et plutôt que d'aller rejoindre son lit immédiatement, il se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils moelleux qui trônaient près du feu mourant. Le jeune homme s'assit confortablement, raviva la flamme avec quelques bûches et se réchauffa les mains. Son regard fixait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et il espérait que Victoria, dans sa cellule si loin là–bas, avait plus chaud que lui.

–– Tu reviens de la volière ?

Harry sursauta. Hermione l'attendait, assise dans un autre fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos. Le sorcier ne l'avait pas vue malgré sa chevelure broussailleuse qui dépassait pourtant visiblement du dossier.

–– Ça t'arrive souvent d'espionner les gens ?

–– Ne sois pas agressif comme ça, Harry... Est–ce que j'ai l'air de te faire des reproches ?

–– Heu... Non, c'est vrai. Mais qu'est–ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu m'attendais ?

–– Je rédigeais un projet de lettre adressée au professeur Dumbledore pour nous plaindre contre le sexisme exacerbé du professeur Bakkhar. Mais c'est quelque chose de vraiment délicat à écrire, surtout si je veux faire cosigner le texte par d'autres filles que moi. Ce n'est pas évident de parler au nom des autres. Je vais devoir recommencer, je pense.

–– Ce personnage est étrange, n'est–ce pas. Il est dur et sévère. Mais je dois t'avouer qu'il me fascine.

–– J'espère que c'est son talent plutôt que ses idées qui te fascine, répliqua précipitamment Hermione sur un ton sec et sarcastique.

–– Je comprends que tu sois outrée par ses propos. Il n'y a pas que les filles qui soient dérangées par ses idées discriminatoires, tu sais.

–– C'est possible mais je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de garçons réagir...

–– Désolé.

–– Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Harry. Je sais que tu as d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que cela. Je sais que pour toi, il sera un bon professeur. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui complique encore la rédaction de cette lettre. Je ne cherche pas à le faire renvoyer. Je voudrais juste qu'il n'applique pas ses principes rétrogrades dans ses cours. Seulement comment faire en sorte qu'il ne juge pas différemment en fonction du sexe ?

–– Ben peut–être que dans sa vision des choses, il donnera plus facilement des points pour une fille, estimant que pour elle, c'est un exploit d'arriver au même niveau qu'un garçon...

–– Je suis supposée rire ou pire, m'en réjouir ?

–– Désolé, Hermione. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. En ce moment, je ne suis pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour te parler de sujets sérieux.

–– Je sais, Harry. Victoria te manque, n'est–ce pas ? Elle te rend triste.

–– Ça se voit tant que cela ? demanda–t–il interloqué.

–– La tristesse se lit sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert, en effet. Mais pire encore, tes rêveries te poussent à commettre de graves erreurs...

–– Des erreurs ? Qu'est–ce que j'ai pu faire ?

Hermione indiqua du doigt une table basse sur laquelle restaient quelques feuilles de parchemins froissés. Harry les reconnut aussitôt. C'était une partie des brouillons qu'il avait griffonnés pour la lettre destinée à Vicky. Harry s'empourpra et ouvrit des yeux tout ronds, soudainement pris de panique.

–– Tu les as lues ?

Hermione inclina la tête. Elle n'en était pas très fière.

–– Comment peux–tu prétendre être une amie alors que tu lis ce que j'ai de plus intime ? s'emporta Harry, hors de lui.

–– Parce que tu es un imbécile qui laisse traîner ses lettres et que quelqu'un d'autre les a lues avant moi. Et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi elle semblait si bouleversée, répliqua Hermione sur un ton de défi.

Harry se calma tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'était énervé. Il perdit sa couleur carmin et, au contraire, il pâlit.

–– Qui l'a lu ? demanda Harry en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

–– A ton avis...

–– Ginny... souffla le garçon avec dépit.

–– Malheureusement, oui.

Harry s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Mais quel imbécile il faisait.

–– Et comment a–t–elle réagi ?

–– Je te l'ai dit. Elle semblait bouleversée.

Un silence fit place quelques instant. Harry s'affaissait de plus en plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

–– Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Elle est avec Dean, non ? En quoi ce que je fais peut encore l'influencer ?

–– Tu as raison, Harry... Tu ne comprends absolument rien !!! Mais je me demande si ça vaut la peine de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Tu sais au début je me demandais si tu n'exerçais pas toi aussi une forme de sexisme. Jouer sur deux tableaux, courtiser deux filles en même temps est vraiment quelque chose d'imbuvable ! Il fallait vraiment que tu manques du moindre respect des autres pour agir comme cela. Et je trouvais que ça ne te correspondait pas. Mais maintenant j'ai compris que tu en es la première victime. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps, mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire... Et je te plains ! Seulement je me demande parfois si tu ne confonds pas désir et amour.

–– Et que me conseilles–tu ?

–– Je n'ai pas vraiment de conseil à te donner sur ce plan là. C'est une situation trop complexe. Surtout que tu ne sais pas toi–même ce que tu veux et que de toute façon, tu n'es pas prêt à t'impliquer dans une relation sérieuse. Enfin, si ! J'ai un conseil : déjà ne laisse pas traîner ton courrier. Imagine un peu que ce soit Lavande ou Parvati qui les aient lues ! Toute l'école serait déjà au courant !

–– Et en ce qui concerne Ginny ?

–– Que veux–tu que je te dise ? Tu ne peux plus grand chose. Tu l'as énormément blessée et la guérison est très lente. Seul le temps pourra cicatriser les plaies. Elle finira bien par accepter.

A nouveau, un silence ennuyé s'installa quelques instants, seulement dérangé par les crépitements des bûches dans le feu. Harry se demanda ce que Ginny finirait par accepter. Qu'elle ait une rivale ? Que leurs chances s'étaient totalement évanouies ? Elle s'était bien acoquinée de ce fadet de Dean. Devant cette gêne soudaine, Hermione rompit le silence embarrassant.

–– Au fait, je dois te féliciter. J'ai été surpris de la qualité de ta lettre, même s'il y a des choses à revoir. Tu écris beaucoup moins bien d'habitude lorsque tu fais tes devoirs. Comme quoi, si tu voulais vraiment t'appliquer...

–– Pourtant j'ai trouvé cette lettre très mal écrite, avoua–t–il honteusement.

–– Elle n'est pas parfaite, répondit Hermione. Il faudrait peut–être la restructurer, changer l'ordre des choses dont tu parles. Eviter de parler de ceci, parler un peu plus de cela... Tu as encore des progrès à faire. Mais c'est impressionnant ce que tu as composé. On dirait bien qu'elle te donne des ailes cette Victoria. D'ailleurs, à y regarder de plus près, ça ressemble presque à une déclaration d'amour.

Harry redevint écarlate.

–– Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne sais pas parler de ces choses là, tu le sais bien !

–– Possible. Mais dans ce cas, la prochaine fois demande–moi de t'aider, Harry. A quoi je sers si je ne peux même pas épauler mes amis ? Si je n'ai même pas ta confiance ? Tu pensais t'en sortir seul ? Tu pensais que je me moquerais de toi ?

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait honte de lui. Comment avait–il pu douter de Hermione et de sa capacité d'écoute.

–– En lisant ta lettre, il y a plusieurs choses que j'ai remarquées. Tout d'abord tu as beaucoup d'affection pour une fille que tu connais à peine.

–– Tu crois que je vais trop vite ? Que j'ai tort ?

–– Ce n'est pas mon propos. Les coups de foudre, ça existe aussi ! Je constate simplement que tu es véritablement mordu. Et ne fais pas cette grimace de déni, tu n'arrives qu'à me confirmer mes doutes !

–– Oui... Enfin, non... Enfin... Tu sais...

–– Je me demande tout de même si ce n'est pas un fantasme. Une fille aussi spéciale qu'elle peut très bien te faire rêver, parce qu'elle est justement inaccessible pour un sorcier comme toi. Et si c'est le cas, je voudrais te mettre en garde contre toi–même. Que tu ne tombes pas dans un piège de sentiments. Tu n'as pas voulu aimer Ginny pour la protéger de toi. Fort bien ! Mais ici, on a enfermé Victoria pour protéger notre monde, mais aussi la protéger d'elle–même ! La situation est sensiblement différente bien que semblable d'un certain point de vue. Tu as éloigné Ginny car tu pensais être dangereux pour elle, tandis qu'on a éloigné Victoria de toi parce que l'on pense qu'elle est dangereuse pour toi. Cela change complètement ta manière de regarder les deux filles. Aussi, pour Victoria, es–tu certain qu'il ne s'agisse pas de compassion ?

–– Mais enfin Hermione, comment peux–tu dire des choses pareilles. D'abord j'ai jamais dis que j'étais amoureux de Vicky, et ensuite... Et bien, il y a d'autres choses qui entrent en ligne de compte ! Vicky est belle, elle est douce, tendre, elle est... elle est... Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

–– Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Harry ! Je ne te juge pas. Seulement avoue que tes sentiments sont emmêlés... Et tout ça te fait beaucoup de mal. J'aimerai seulement que tout cela soit clair dans ton esprit pour que tu puisses enfin aller de l'avant. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai remarqué autre chose dans cette lettre... Quelque chose qui m'effraie: un immense désespoir !

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il était mal à l'aise.

–– Depuis un moment on sent bien que tu n'es plus le même, Harry. Tu ne souris plus beaucoup. Tu es renfrogné, de mauvaise humeur. Tu ne participes plus aux conversations. Tu es dans tes rêves, complètement ailleurs. Et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Ne te laisses pas submerger par tes doutes ou tes soucis, Harry. Tu dois te relever et te battre. Surtout maintenant !

–– Je suis fatigué, Hermione, répondit–il mollement après un bon moment.

–– Ne baisse pas les bras maintenant ! Ça ne fait que commencer. Tout le monde compte sur toi, à présent. Ton nom est célèbre, non pas pour ta cicatrice, mais pour ce que tu as réalisé jusqu'à présent et que peu de sorciers ont égalé. Il émane de toi un charisme plus grand que quiconque ne pourrait jamais espérer. Il suffirait de peu de choses pour que chacun te suive comme un seul homme.

–– Justement ! Je ne supporte plus cette pression. Tous ces regards sur moi, comme si j'étais une bête curieuse, comme si j'étais la dernière chance face à une menace qu'ils viennent à peine de découvrir. Et je ne veux pas être ce héros, que dis–je ce martyr qu'on envoie au bûcher pour expier les fautes de tout un peuple.

–– Mais tu n'es pas seul Harry, nous sommes là aussi pour partager tes angoisses. Oublie cette pression des autres, nous nous en occupons, Ron et moi. Nous formons un groupe soudé, et nous le resterons quoi qu'il advienne.

–– Pourtant, face à Voldemort, je serai seul.

–– C'est ce que tout le monde pense ! C'est ce que Voldemort lui–même pense. Mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai bien compris que tu gardes en toi des choses que nous ne savons pas et que tu ne veux pas partager. Je ne peux ni ne veux te forcer à t'en débarrasser. Mais quoi qu'on t'ait raconté, tu ne seras jamais seul, pas même face à lui ! La surprise, puisque que Bakkhar semble apprécier ce mot ! Cela lui en fera une bonne, à Voldemort s'il s'attend à t'affronter seul. Ron, toi et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort !

Un nouveau silence régna dans la salle commune. Les yeux de Harry s'humidifièrent mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le montrer. Il lança un regard de gratitude vers Hermione qui l'observait gravement. Elle venait de lui offrir une formidable preuve d'amitié, celle de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout de l'enfer et même de mourir à ses côtés s'il le fallait.

–– Merci, dit–il d'une voix chevrotante.

–– Mais avant cela, tu dois te débarrasser de certains de tes plus gros fardeaux. Ton sentiment de culpabilité par exemple. Tu n'as pas choisi de naître ! Tu n'as pas choisi d'affronter Voldemort ! Comme tu n'as pas désiré survivre à son attaque et porter cette cicatrice ! Tu n'as pas voulu être un sorcier ! Tu n'as pas cherché non plus à être une cible. Ce n'est pas toi qui as choisi de rencontrer Victoria. Ni même de l'aimer ! Tout cela n'est pas de ta responsabilité. Les vrais responsables resteront toujours Voldemort et ses sbires. Et s'il y a d'autres gens à blâmer, ils sont du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Car ils auraient dû empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Il y a seize ans comme il y a un mois ! Toi, tu as agis du mieux que tu pouvais depuis tout ce temps. Tu as tenu en échec ce fou à plusieurs reprises. Et même avec Victoria, ta réaction a été la bonne. Tu lui as même redonné de l'espoir. Alors pourquoi te sens–tu à présent coupable vis–à–vis d'elle ? A moins bien sûr que tu t'en veuilles d'avoir de la compassion plutôt que de l'amour pour elle !

–– Non, ce n'est pas ça ! heu... je veux dire... Enfin... Ce n'est pas de la compassion... mais n'imagines pas que...

Harry préféra se taire plutôt que de s'enfoncer davantage. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer lui–même qu'il avait plus que de l'amitié pour Victoria, alors le reconnaître devant les autres... Et puis cela ne pouvait être possible. Il ne la connaissait pas... Ou disons, pas assez ! Et d'ailleurs les filles ça pleure tout le temps... et puis on ne les comprend jamais... et puis... et puis... Harry marqua un moment de silence et Hermione perçut son malaise.

–– Bien sûr que tu as de la peine pour elle, c'est normal. Mais ne garde pas cette peine scellée au fond de ton cœur. Tu sais bien que la peine, ça peut s'envoler très vite quand on la partage. Et puis nous non plus nous n'acceptons pas le sort de Victoria ! Et à défaut de pouvoir lui rendre sa liberté, nous aussi nous lui enverrons un tas d'hiboux et entretiendrons une correspondance. Pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas seule au monde. Que les sorciers ne sont pas ses ennemis. Mais rappelle–toi bien que quoi que nous fassions, nous ne pouvons pas grand chose pour elle. Alors relève la tête et va de l'avant ! Tu accumules trop de choses en ce moment et tu les gardes trop pour toi. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Parle–nous, bon sang !

–– Comment peux–tu encore prendre le temps de m'écouter ? Tu es toi–même débordée, avec les cours, tes devoirs de préfète, ton histoire de défense des droits des filles... ou encore des elfes, le journal des Crivey, ou je ne sais quelles autres choses encore...

–– Ne te sers pas de mon emploi du temps comme excuse pour ne pas me parler ! Il y a des choses plus importantes que d'autres dans la vie. Tu es ma priorité, Harry. Le reste passe au second plan.

–– Merci encore, Hermione.

–– Je sais que tu as encore beaucoup de choses sur le cœur... Je le vois dans tes yeux. Livre–toi, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais c'est important.

Harry n'osa plus répondre. C'était vrai, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à raconter. A commencer par la prophétie qui le concernait. Mais de cela, il n'était pas encore capable d'en discuter. Le serait–il un jour, d'ailleurs ? Le jeune homme se complut dans son idée en se souvenant que la prédiction évoquait Neville également, et qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de le révéler. C'était là une excuse toute trouvée pour qu'il se taise encore. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à dire, Hermione serra Harry contre elle et lui conseilla d'aller dormir.

Quand le jeune homme entra dans son dortoir, il put entendre les ronflements sonores de Ron et ceux moins fort de Neville. Seamus s'agitait dans son lit, probablement en train de rêver qu'il faisait payer à Malefoy toutes les moqueries qu'il adressait à son frère. Harry enfila lentement son pyjama. La discussion avec Hermione avait été un soulagement. Désormais, il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier tous ces tracas et ça le rassurait. Il se demanda toutefois quelle serait la réaction de Ginny lorsqu'il la croiserait dans la salle commune le lendemain matin.

–– Tant pis ! pensa–t–il. Hermione a raison. Je ne peux pas me soucier de tous les problèmes en même temps. On verra bien demain.

Au moment où il rejoignait son lit, Harry jeta un œil sur sa petite table de chevet. A l'intérieur du tiroir fermé à clef se trouvait un petit coffret de bois précieux. Un pincement serra son cœur et Hermione reparut dans son esprit. En un instant, Harry enfila un peignoir, ouvrit le tiroir, emporta le petit coffret et redescendit hâtivement vers dans la salle commune. Il trouva Hermione qui était cette fois affairée sur un tout autre parchemin. En voyant revenir son ami, la jeune fille releva les yeux, un peu inquiète.

–– Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose d'important ?

–– J'avais peur que tu sois partie te coucher.

–– J'ai décidé de reporter à demain cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore. Je dois la rédiger à tête reposée et je ne pourrais plus le faire ce soir. Je terminais donc rapidement le dossier que j'avais promis pour les frères Crivey et j'allais effectivement me coucher. Alors ? De quoi voulais–tu donc me parler ?

–– Heu...

Plutôt que de raconter ses tourments, il préféra sortir le petit coffret de sa poche et le lui tendit. La préfète fronça les sourcils, se saisit doucement de l'objet pour le scruter de tous côtés. Elle manifesta un grand intérêt pour ce boîtier si finement confectionné.

–– Cet écrin est magnifique ! Il doit posséder une grande valeur. Où as–tu trouvé cela ?

Harry avala sa salive. Il était étrangement nerveux. Il voulait être le premier à découvrir ce que ses parents avaient caché dans ce coffret. Mais il savait aussi que seul, il serait bien incapable de l'ouvrir. Et après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hermione, il apparaissait qu'elle aussi avait droit à la primeur de la découverte. Alors il lui raconta en quelques mots comment il avait trouvé le coffret à Gringotts. Son excitation et puis sa désillusion lorsqu'il n'était pas parvenu à l'ouvrir. La crainte de ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur. Et le vide qu'il ressentait à présent, en pensant à ses parents dès qu'il posait les yeux sur l'objet. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de plus grande explication.

–– Cet écrin te trouble, n'est–ce pas ? Tu redoutes ce que tu vas y trouver mais en même temps tu voudrais tellement l'ouvrir...

–– Oui c'est exactement ça ! Et je me demande pourquoi l'ouverture me semble si difficile. Tu crois que son contenu est dangereux ?

–– Dangereux pour toi, peut–être. Si tu focalises sur son contenu au détriment du reste alors, oui, cela peut devenir dangereux. Autrement, bien que le risque ne soit pas totalement nul, je doute que tes parents aient caché quelque piège dangereux dans une petite boite, perdue sous un amoncellement de pièces d'or.

–– Peut–être s'agissait–il d'une arme ? D'un poison, d'un objet maléfique, comme une bague empoisonnée ou je ne sais quoi... C'était la guerre et ils étaient aux premières loges des combats. Ça pourrait être cohérent !

–– Allons Harry, ne dit pas de bêtises ! Si c'est une arme, pourquoi l'auraient–ils mis dans un simple coffre, même protégé à Gringotts. Non je ne pense pas qu'il y ait là quelque chose de suspect. Et toi aussi tu le sais, mais tu voulais simplement que je te le confirme, n'est–ce pas ?

–– C'est vrai... Comme c'est vrai aussi que je ne peux rien te cacher. A croire que tu possèdes les mêmes dons que Ron.

–– Si seulement il pouvait s'en servir intelligemment et raisonnablement, soupira–t–elle. Enfin, dans certains cas, cela vaut mieux ainsi...

–– Et pour l'ouvrir ? Tu as une idée ?

Hermione ausculta l'objet avec beaucoup d'attention. Estimant que la lumière de la pièce n'était pas suffisante, elle éclaira le coffret de sa baguette. Une longue minute d'observation s'écoula avant que la jeune Gryffondor ne relève les yeux vers Harry.

–– Pas de mécanismes, pas de serrures... C'est une pure fermeture magique. Et les inscriptions gravées en or sur le couvercle doivent y être pour quelque chose. Ce sont des runes très anciennes, peu étudiées... Il faudrait que j'aille me renseigner auprès de mon professeur de runes, parce que ça dépasse les notions que je possède. Je vais également aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque, en espérant que les ouvrages dont j'aurai besoin ne sont pas dans la réserve !

–– Autrement dit, nous ne sommes pas prêts de l'ouvrir.

–– En effet ! Tu sais, Harry, verrouiller des coffres, bloquer des serrures et sceller des passages est vraiment quelque chose de vieux comme le monde. C'est d'ailleurs probablement l'un des tous premiers actes de magie depuis les temps les plus reculés. Et même certainement aussi vieux que l'usage de la magie noire elle–même !

–– Qu'est–ce que tu veux dire ? Que le sort qui ferme ce coffret est issu de la magie noire ?

–– Non, je dis juste que l'Homme protège ses secrets depuis toujours et a constamment amélioré les méthodes pour les conserver ! La magie noire se révélant illégale, ceux qui la pratiquent ont rapidement développé ces sortilèges là pour se protéger. L'expérience accumulée dans ce domaine est donc impressionnante et les charmes qui bloquent des accès de tous types sont parmi les plus puissants. Beaucoup ont donc une histoire en rapport avec la magie noire. Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont eux–même issus de pratiques noires. Par contre, ils pourraient être liés à l'ancienne magie !

–– L'ancienne magie ? s'exclama Harry pour qui ces mots résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au sacrifice de sa mère et cela l'ébranla fortement.

–– Oui l'ancienne magie ! Nos sorts de _Collaporta_ et _Alohomora_ ne sont que des artifices en comparaison. Comme la plupart des sortilèges courants, ils n'existent que par facilité. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre l'ancienne magie et celle que nous utilisons. La magie usuelle, utilitaire est une magie très simple. Elle ne résiste pas longtemps à un sorcier expérimenté pour qui deux coups de baguette suffisent à la conjurer.L'ancienne magie, par contre, est incroyablement puissante mais extrêmement complexe. Elle exige une manipulation très rigoureuse et sa pratique est d'une difficulté ahurissante. Si la magie noire ouvre des portes aux sorciers qui l'exercent, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle reprend certains concepts de l'ancienne magie où la distinction entre noir et blanc n'existait pas. Mais même si les mages noirs connaissent de puissants secrets, ils sont encore bien en dessous de ce qu'offrait jadis cette magie perdue. Même ce Bakkhar, avec ses idées arrêtées et ses grands airs ne rivaliserait pas avec un sorcier utilisant un tant soit peu cette ancienne puissance magique.

–– Comment tu sais tout ça ?

–– J'ai beaucoup discuté avec mon professeur de runes selon lequel il existe tout un panel de symboles non élucidés. Ils ont été retrouvés sur des vestiges millénaires de ce qui pourraient être d'anciens lieux de cultes celtiques. Moi cela m'intéresse beaucoup mais comme cela ne fait pas partie du programme scolaire, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'indiquer des références bibliographiques. Malheureusement, l'archéologie est un vain mot chez les sorciers qui ne se soucient que de leur nombril. Ils jugent que gratter le sol à la recherche du passé c'est tout juste bon pour les moldus. Mais je suis persuadée que c'est une grave erreur. C'est comme cela que notre société a oublié la plupart de ses connaissances passées, à trop vouloir la facilité. C'est comme cela que nous ne savons plus rien de l'ancienne magie.

–– Dis donc, ne t'emporte pas comme ça !

–– Désolée, Harry. C'est vrai que je me laisse emporter. Il faut dire que c'est une vraie passion. Ne le dis à personne mais... Je pense qu'après Poudlard je poursuivrai des études supérieures polyvalentes. Et me lancerai dans la recherche magique et runique. Je suis certaine que le passé des sorciers est très riche et peut nous apporter beaucoup. J'aimerai beaucoup découvrir par exemple l'origine de la servilité des elfes de maisons. Peut–être qu'elle date du temps où les Hommes maîtrisaient l'ancienne magie et pouvaient imposer leur volonté à d'autres créatures...

Harry sentit que le débat prenait une direction qu'il ne désirait pas. Quand Hermione commençait à parler avec une telle passion, ils étaient partis pour de longues heures. Et l'évocation des elfes de maison était synonyme de déraison chez Hermione.

–– Très bien, Hermione, c'est un excellent choix et je suis content que tu saches ce que tu feras plus tard... Mais pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça... Je veux dire, en ce qui concerne le coffret...

–– Tout simplement parce que je crois que cet écrin est fermé à l'aide d'anciens procédés très puissants ou peut–être des procédés de magie noire ! La question est maintenant de savoir si tes parents possédaient cette connaissance de l'ancienne magie. Mais avec Dumbledore parmi leurs alliés, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait probable. Nous ignorons jusqu'à quel point ses connaissances en magie noire sont approfondies, mais nous pouvons être certains qu'il n'est pas novice en cette matière. Et je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il connaît beaucoup de choses sur l'ancienne magie.

Harry ne dit rien. Tout d'abord parce que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant de ses parents avec ses amis. Ensuite parce qu'il savait que ses parents, ou du moins Lily, devaient avoir quelques notions d'ancienne magie. En donnant sa vie pour lui, elle y avait eu recours. Peut–être ne l'avait–elle provoquée qu'inconsciemment, mais peut–être savait–elle très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Il paraissait maintenant indéniable que Lily n'était pas ignorante sur le sujet. Ses parents avaient du être de très grands sorciers ou le seraient devenus s'ils avaient vécu suffisamment longtemps... Ils étaient morts si jeunes ! Peut–être même qu'ils auraient pu affronter Voldemort et le vaincre de leurs mains. Peut–être s'étaient–ils volontairement laissés mourir pour que lui devienne un jour un sorcier plus puissant encore.

Cette pensée eut un effet immédiat chez le jeune garçon. Il venait de se prendre une nouvelle gifle en pleine figure et il ne put rester debout plus longtemps. Cet état de faiblesse n'échappa guère à l'œil perçant de Hermione.

–– C'est difficile pour toi de parler de tes parents, n'est–ce pas. Si tu veux, on n'en discute plus. Mais je pense que maintenant tu ne pourras pas te libérer totalement tant que cette boite ne sera pas ouverte.

–– Elle... elle a changé de configuration, bégaya Harry avec une vive émotion dans la voie... La boite... elle avait d'autres symboles runiques l'autre fois.

–– D'autres symboles ? Tu veux dire que les inscriptions changent ?

Harry opina de la tête, incapable de prononcer d'autres mots sur le moment.

–– Voilà qui est intéressant ! Et très complexe aussi. Peut–être s'agit–il d'une sorte de code qui indiquerait la bonne combinaison. Cette combinaison changerait régulièrement par sécurité... Par cycles peut–être ou... A chaque fois que le boîtier a été ouvert !

Harry se releva d'un coup

–– L'écrin se serait ouvert ? Mais quand ? Comment ? Par qui ?

–– Ça je ne sais pas, Harry ! Ce n'est qu'une supposition que je tire d'après les rudiments que je possède sur les runes. Ce n'est peut–être pas ça du tout.

–– Mais admettons que ce soit bien le cas. Après tout, tu as toujours eu l'art de déceler les traces de vérité dans un capharnaüm d'hypothèses. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'intuition !

–– L'intuition, je n'y crois pas, répondit Hermione visiblement flattée. Seul le raisonnement rationnel permet de tirer des conclusions acceptables.

–– Réfléchissons... J'ai remarqué que les symboles avaient changé dans le dortoir, au moment où Dobby... Dobby !

–– Tu crois que Dobby aurait ouvert ton écrin sans te le demander ? L'éducation abrutissante et scandaleuse qu'il a reçu l'obligerait à se supplicier de la pire des manières qui soit !

–– Heu, oui, tu as raison, rectifia immédiatement Harry qui ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle discussion sur les conditions de vie des elfes de maison. Et puis Dobby ne me trahirait pas. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, il m'a lui–même certifié qu'il ignorait comment on pouvait l'ouvrir et qu'il se renseignerait.

–– Tu vois ? Tu as failli accuser un innocent ! Le raisonnement rationnel je te dis...

Puis Hermione se tut pour mieux réfléchir. Réfléchissait–elle à une solution ou venait–elle de réaliser le nouvel enjeu qui se présentait à elle ? Car Hermione se retrouvait à présent en compétition avec un elfe de maison pour résoudre le problème du boîtier. Si l'elfe trouvait la solution avant elle, elle serait probablement vexée, elle qui était habituellement la première à comprendre les choses. Mais pouvait–elle décemment tout faire pour trouver la première, en anéantissant les espoirs naissants des elfes de maisons à prouver leur capacité de se montrer égaux aux sorciers...

–– La bave de rainette ombrageuse ! s'écria Harry. La boite était complètement recouverte de ce truc ! C'est peut–être ça qui a modifié les inscriptions.

–– Tu crois vraiment que deux sorciers qui n'ont pas terminé leur scolarité pourrait déjouer avec leurs farces puériles les techniques complexes d'ancienne magie ?

–– En effet...

–– Quand as–tu vu la précédente configuration pour la dernière fois ?

–– Heu... Au nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Avant que nous empaquetions nos bagages pour aller à King's Cross...

–– King's Cross ! Mais bien sur !

–– Quoi King's Cross ? Il y a de l'ancienne magie là–bas ?

–– Non, justement !!!!

–– Nous n'avons déjà pas su nous rendre sur le quai 9 ¾ et ...

Harry se donna une tape sur le front au moment où enfin la solution illumina son esprit.

–– Vicky !

–– Oui, Victoria !

–– Elle a débloqué toute la protection avec son syndrome d'Horadus.

–– Voilà ! Puisque l'écrin est fermé par de la magie pure, une fois celle–ci disparue, l'écrin s'ouvre de lui–même. Toutes les protections tombent ! Ce qui nous prouve aussi que Victoria n'est pas une horadienne de pacotille ! Son « pouvoir » semble particulièrement puissant. Et si le professeur Dumbledore dit vrai, son champ et sa puissance doivent encore augmenter, ce qui n'est pas très rassurant, ni pour nous, ni pour elle.

Le sourire de victoire qu'affichait Harry retomba aussi net. En effet, ce syndrome était la source de tous les soucis de Victoria. Si celui–ci devait s'accentuer, les problèmes suivraient en conséquences. Il tenta cependant de se rassurer lui–même en trouvant des raisons de se réjouir de la situation.

–– Eh bien la prochaine fois que nous verrons Victoria, nous amènerons le coffret !

–– Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à aller la voir, Harry. Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ : nous devons trouver un autre moyen d'ouvrir ce boîtier, sans l'aide de Victoria !

Harry s'affala complètement dans le fauteuil défoncé où il avait pris place. Il soupira longuement. Devant la mine défaite de son ami, Hermione s'approcha et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

–– Nous trouverons une solution, va. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons un jour rencontrer Victoria tous ensembles. Allez, ne reste pas là à t'appesantir sur ton sort ou celui de Victoria. Va dormir plutôt, tu en as besoin ! Demain est un autre jour. Peut–être même que Dobby t'apportera de bonnes nouvelles.

–– Tu as raison, Hermione. Je vais y aller. Encore merci pour tout.

Harry se leva et retourna dans son dortoir sur un signe de main adressé à la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'il vide son cerveau de tout cela. Malgré la peine qu'il éprouvait encore, Hermione avait réussi à lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Elle chercherait le moyen d'ouvrir l'écrin et elle trouverait. Car Hermione trouvait toujours ! Elle avait également certifié qu'il reverrait Victoria. Et Hermione tenait toujours ses promesses. Bien que cet espoir fût aussi maigre que Dudley était gros, Harry se concentra sur cette pensée. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit sans difficulté. Ses rêves furent plus doux cette nuit là.

* * *

**Voilà !! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous connaissez le principe maintenant: une ch'tite review pour l'auteur, si ça vous dit ?**


	23. Une situation transparente

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Nous sommes mercredi, donc c'est l'occasion de publier le chapitre 23._

**_Je tiens à prévénir mon cher lectorat que le chapitre contient quelques propos susceptibles de choquer les esprits les plus sensibles (bon j'en fait un peu trop, là, en fait c'est pas grand chose mais au moins vous êtes prévenus)._**

_J'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, en particulier : _

_Bartimeus qui laisse des reviews pour chacun de mes chapitres. Continue comme ça, ça fait très plaisir (et en plus ça explose mes statistiques - mdr). _

_Merci également à Kalaxa pour la belle review qu'elle m'a laissé. _

_Crow' : Tu as raison, mettre en scène autant de personnages est un véritable casse-t-ête qu'il est difficile à gérer. C'est ce qui limite fortement la vitesse de publication de la fic. _

_Sans oublier Rem, emma et bien sûr Molly59. _

_Mais vous n'êtes pas venus pour lire des remerciements, donc voici tout de suite la suite..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 - Une situation transparente**

Au petit matin, le chant des oiseaux et une douce lumière réveillèrent Harry. Un rayon de soleil, annonciateur de beau temps, avait réussit l'exploit de traverser la petite fenêtre du dortoir et de pénétrer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin par la seule ouverture qui s'y présentait. Le faisceau lumineux avait caressé le visage endormi du sorcier dont les traits semblaient bien plus apaisés que d'ordinaire. Cette nuit avait été réparatrice à plus d'un titre.

Se relevant lentement, Harry s'étira longuement et inspira tout l'air que ses poumons pouvaient contenir. Il expira tout aussi posément, libérant avec lui les derniers reliquats de stress et d'angoisse. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Hermione l'avait comme libéré. Certes ses problèmes n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce mais il avait compris qu'on pouvait les aborder sous un angle différent. La lumière du jour se montrait à lui comme la promesse d'un renouveau.

Harry se leva donc bien plus joyeux que les jours précédents. Une fois encore, il était le premier debout et n'attendit personne pour se préparer et descendre dans la salle commune. Il aimait beaucoup le silence qui y régnait, seulement perturbé par le chant des oiseaux migrateurs préparant leur départ vers des lieux moins hostiles. Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre. Des milliers de ces volatiles s'étaient posés au soir sur les hautes tours du château, attendant un hypothétique signal pour déployer leurs ailes et fuir vers des terres australes plus chaleureuses.

Soudain, l'ensemble des oiseaux s'éleva dans les airs, formant un nuage dense et complexe qui entreprit quelques tours majestueux dans un tourbillon de plumes. Harry était impressionné par tant de voltiges. Ce spectacle était tout simplement prodigieux. On aurait pu croire qu'ils rendaient un dernier hommage à la terre qui les avait accueillis tout l'été, et avaient attendu le réveil du sorcier pour lui adresser un étrange « au revoir ». Puis au détour d'un dernier mouvement tumultueux, la nuée majestueuse prit une nouvelle direction et s'en alla telle une escadrille énigmatique vers des horizons plus propices, à la veille d'un automne qui s'avérait bien morne.

Harry resta un moment devant le carreau, fasciné par tant de beauté. Il se félicita de s'être levé plus tôt pour avoir eu la chance d'assister à ce fabuleux spectacle. Tous ces oiseaux qui volaient en tous sens... Cela lui donnait l'envie de le faire à son tour ! Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus touché à son balai... Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch qui se dressait au loin. Bientôt auraient lieu les sélections pour constituer les équipes des différentes maisons. Bientôt reprendraient les entraînements. Alors Harry se souvint que Ginny était à présent capitaine, et le doute rejaillit dans son esprit. Se pouvait-il que la jeune rouquine ne veuille plus de lui dans l'équipe ?

Harry préféra ne pas y penser pour ne pas altérer la bonne humeur qui l'avait accompagné à son réveil. Il effaça cette idée d'un geste de la main et décida d'aller errer quelques instants dans les couloirs ensoleillés du château, tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Tout comme l'autre jour, lors de sa ballade avec Ron, il pouvait apprécier la grandeur du décor à présent baigné dans un océan de lumière et encore déserté de ces innombrables élèves. Cela contrastait fortement avec la froideur que ces murs inspiraient encore la veille au soir. Un peu de soleil, une petite discussion, et tout paraissait plus beau.

Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à entrer vers la salle des petits déjeuners, une voie cristalline, belle mais ferme l'interpella.

–– Harry Potter !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Manifestement il n'était pas le seul élève debout de si bon matin. Sortant du couloir qui menait vers les cachots, Manon de Bohan, revêtue de la robe noire réglementaire qu'elle portait admirablement, marchait vers lui d'un pas triomphal. Elle était aussi seule que lui et s'avançait avec une grande prestance en le fixant de ses yeux enjôleurs. Elle avait placé dans ses cheveux élégamment noués, et avec un raffinement illustrant son extrême habilité, un foulard aux couleurs de sa maison et qui mettait en valeur ses iris envoûtants. Sa mèche argentée semblait étinceler sous les rayons du soleil qui traversait le hall. Cette fille était vraiment superbe, pensa le jeune homme, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était de Serpentard et que son regard inquisiteur ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

–– C'est donc toi, le célèbre Harry Potter...

Sa voie claire résonnait dans le hall et avait pris un ton plus qu'intéressé. Un sourire malicieux illuminait son beau visage mais avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Harry se sentit presque agressé par ce sourire et ses yeux perçants. Et puis cette voix sans accent...

–– C'est mon nom, en effet. Et toi ? Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? répondit-il sur un air de défi.

–– Ooohh ! Déjà sur la défensive ? Mais ne crains rien, beau brun, je ne te mangerai pas, se moqua-t-elle.

–– Est-ce donc tout ce que tu as à me dire ? répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La brune approcha son visage du sien, le fixant toujours de ses yeux étranges. Harry eut l'impression que ceux-ci se coloraient davantage. Il put alors sentir son parfum doux dont l'effluve représentait un véritable enchantement. Pour toute réponse, Manon se mit à fredonner une chanson qui semblait fort populaire en France mais que le sorcier ne connaissait pas.

–– Harry Potter, qui n'a jamais peur, et repousse la terreur, alors qu'il était bébé, du malin a triomphé...

–– ... !?!!?

–– C'est une chanson idiote, mais très populaire sur le continent. Ta légende dépasse les frontières, ami Potter. Par chez nous, ton nom est synonyme de grandeur et d'espoir. Certains pensent même que tu es un grand Seigneur, issu d'une lignée de Justes et de Preux Chevaliers pourfendant les Ténèbres depuis des générations. Un élu des Dieux en quelque sorte. Ahaha quelle aberration ! Sais-tu que certaines de mes connaissances paieraient cher pour pouvoir te parler... et plus encore pour te toucher !

–– Tu... Tu te moques de moi ?

Harry se sentit rougir avec force. Il était très mal à l'aise et avait subitement trop chaud. Le rire de Manon était aussi clair que du cristal.

–– Ahahaha ! Je t'assure que c'est la stricte vérité. Pourtant à bien y regarder, tu n'as pas l'air aussi téméraire que ce que l'on raconte. Te voilà déjà désarçonné par ma seule présence. Ceci n'est pas digne de l'image du héros romantique que l'on t'accorde un peu trop facilement.

–– J'imagine que tu es déçue alors, piqua Harry, vexé malgré lui.

Le sourire malicieux de la Serpentard se fit plus grand encore.

–– Hmmmm, non pas vraiment. Tu es différent de ce que j'imaginais, certes... Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Et tu es plutôt joli garçon.

Harry s'empourpra davantage. Cette fille le narguait ! Elle cherchait à le déstabiliser, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade, quelque chose qui la ferait se taire.

–– Si... si je comprends bien, tu es venue à Poudlard uniquement pour me voir ! Il faudra t'inscrire auprès de Colin Crivey, c'est lui le président de mon fan club !

–– Je ne te savais pas si prétentieux mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose ! Il y a bien évidemment d'autres raisons qui ont motivé mon choix. Mais puisque je suis ici, autant en profiter, non ? Je peux voir ?

Avant qu'il ne pût réagir, Manon posa sa main droite sur le front de Harry pour soulever ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vision de sa cicatrice et elle perdit un instant son visage moqueur, impressionnée. Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais cru à son histoire jusqu'à présent. Elle glissa alors les doigts sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair pour confirmer ce que ses yeux lui racontaient. Harry avait levé le bras dans un réflexe pour l'en empêcher mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne put terminer son geste. Les doigts de la jeune fille qui circulaient sur son front produisaient l'effet d'une caresse et son audace le laissait pantois. Vraiment mais quelle effronterie ! Personne n'avait jamais pris une telle initiative. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Harry était estomaqué face à un tel culot. Il en était à se demander s'il allait la repousser quand une voie bien connue déchira la quiétude du grand hall.

–– A ta place je n'y toucherai pas ! lança Drago Malefoy, entouré d'autres Serpentard hilares dont les sempiternels Crabbe et Goyle. Il ne faudrait pas que la salissure Gryffondor entache notre belle maison. Ne te rabaisse pas à les côtoyer, surtout cet individu là.

–– Si tu me connaissais mieux, Drago, tu saurais que peu de choses m'effraient... répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un nouveau sourire caustique. Pas même de me vautrer dans la fange si cela est nécessaire... Et ce n'est pas toujours désagréable, continua-t-elle en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux superbes dans ceux de Harry.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou non. Drago vint, malgré lui, le sauver de ce malaise. Le Gryffondor put en effet cracher tout son fiel sur le blond.

–– Il existe de la fange plus immonde que d'autres ! avertit Malefoy. Méfie-toi de lui, il arrive malheur à tous ceux qu'il côtoie...

–– Tu as sans doute peur que je ne vous réduise en cendre comme je l'ai fait avec Quirrell ? répliqua ironiquement Harry. Tu as peur que je te touche ? Allez Malefoy, vient prouver ton courage face à tout le monde, et ose ressentir la chaleur de mon contact.

Du monde arrivait en effet de tout côté et la plupart des élèves s'arrêtèrent pour assister à l'altercation naissante.

–– Qui est Quirrell ? demanda Bohan, aussi amusée qu'intriguée.

–– Ahaha ! Tu n'imagines quand même pas m'impressionner ! ricana froidement Malefoy. Ton cou ne cesse de s'enfler Potter, il faudra un jour que nous y remédions. Je connais des techniques parfaites pour refroidir les ardeurs de ceux qui se prennent pour des héros. Tu veux que je t'en apprenne quelques-uns ?

–– Ce sont les leçons qu'enseignent les gardiens d'Azkaban à ton père, j'imagine, invectiva Ron qui descendait les escaliers accompagné d'autres Gryffondor.

Hermione vint se coller contre Harry et jaugea Manon du regard. Ron ne quittait pas Drago des yeux et s'avança vers l'intérieur du cercle que formaient les élèves curieux. Ginny avait stoppé net sa descente vers le grand hall lorsqu'elle avait vu la proximité avec laquelle Manon se tenait auprès de Harry.

–– Arrête ça, Harry, supplia à voie basse Hermione. Tu ne dois pas répondre à ses provocations, il ne cherche qu'à t'attirer des ennuis.

La jeune fille n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir Rogue sortir de derrière une quelconque armure pour sanctionner tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa Maison. Malefoy se tourna vers le préfet de Gryffondor et le regarda avec dédain. Comme à l'accoutumée, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une nouvelle brimade.

–– Voilà la médiocrité personnifiée... Les Weasley ! Avec une tête qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une citrouille, par sa couleur, sa laideur, et sa cavité terriblement creuse.

–– Modère tes paroles avant que je ne te les fasse ravaler, rugit Ron, la main sur sa baguette, prête à servir.

–– C'est toi, Hermione Granger ? demanda Manon qui jaugeait autant la jeune préfète que celle-ci la dévisageait. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

–– J'imagine très bien ce qu'on a pu te raconter à mon sujet...

–– J'ai pour principe de toujours m'assurer de la véracité des informations, répondit sournoisement Manon en levant les yeux vers la cicatrice de Harry.

–– Aaaaaah !! Ne manquait plus que la sang-de-bourbe pour compléter ce piètre tableau. Encore qu'il manque l'autre gros empoté pour les ridiculiser un peu plus, si besoin s'en fallait encore.

Ron désira plus que tout faire taire à jamais le Serpentard mais son badge de préfet l'empêcha de frapper, surtout devant témoins. Il s'avança énergiquement vers Malefoy sans savoir au juste ce qu'il allait faire. Drago perdit un peu de son sourire, ne s'attendant pas à une telle témérité de la part du rouquin. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent instinctivement pour faire front et bloquer tout passage vers leur « ami » et « maître ». Cependant quand Ron lança un regard noir à Crabbe, celui-ci sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et parut grandement hésiter, complètement décontenancé.

–– Neville a affronté des Mangemorts au ministère, ce n'est pas un empoté, cria une petite voix à l'étonnement général

–– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sylla ? demanda un grand type de septième année de Poufsouffle qui avait les même traits qu'elle.

Une certaine agitation s'installa parmi la foule qui s'amoncelait, d'autant plus que les élèves arrivaient plus nombreux que jamais. Personne ne savait précisément ce qui s'était passé au Ministère à la fin du mois de juin, l'affaire ayant été étouffée. Seule la capture des Mangemorts avait été dévoilée, servant à la réhabilitation de Dumbledore. Mais le ministère avait pris soin de ne pas parler de l'intrusion d'adolescents au sein de son institution. Déjà vacillante, son autorité aurait pris un terrible coup dont elle ne se serait pas relevée. Manon semblait s'amuser follement de ce qu'elle avait provoqué, au grand écœurement de Ginny, écumant de rage en constatant que le jeune sorcier s'était laissé _tripoter_ sans protester.

Les actions que chacun voulut entreprendre furent interrompues par l'arrivée inopinée d'un professeur manifestement de joyeuse humeur. Sa voix forte et agaçante, rehaussée de son fort accent Irlandais, braillait une chanson populaire peu recommandable à de chastes oreilles. Tout le monde se retourna vers le professeur O'Conelly, égal à lui-même, dans une tenue totalement débraillée.

_« ..._

_Elle me regarda de son air bête,_

_Quand j'lui ai sorti ma grosse baguette..._

_Tout l'mond' connaissait cette drôlesse_

_C'est celle qui nous montrait ses fesses._

_Tout l'mond' connaissait la Grosse Lulu_

_C'est celle qui nous montrait son... »_

–– Hé bien ? Quelle est donc la cause de cet attroupement ? La grande salle est fermée ? Bonjour, bonjour, Mr Derek, comment allez-vous, ce matin ? Et bonjour à vous Miss Richmond ? Toujours aussi jolie à ce que je vois !

Ron rangea la baguette qu'il avait sortie de sa poche, tout comme le fit Malefoy. Ses deux gros molosses prirent un air innocent qui donnait l'impression qu'ils venaient tout juste de descendre d'un bananier. La foule s'écarta au passage du corpulent personnage, sans doute plus à cause de son odeur que de l'autorité qu'il était sensé représenter. Harry remarqua que les filles de quatrième année s'écartaient de lui avec plus de détermination encore que les autres. Le jeune homme se souvint alors que les quatrième année avaient eu cours la veille avec le professeur. Il l'avait vu sur l'emploi du temps qu'un des élèves avait oublié sur une table de la salle commune et que Ron s'était empressé de sermonner, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

–– Mais elle est ouverte, cette porte ! Allons, avancez, les enfants, je meurs de faim. Ça m'étonnait aussi que ces portes soient fermées. On m'a dit que les locaux étaient rarement fermés, sauf en cas de danger mortel. Remarquons au passage qu'il n'y a point besoin de cela, mon ami Peeves jouant très bien son rôle de danger mortel. Ahahaha, qu'est-ce qu'il est marrant celui-là, mais bon parfois il est inconscient du danger. Et puis quel mauvais perdant alors, il triche comme ce n'est pas permis. Heureusement que tonton O'Conelly a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Moi aussi je sais tricher quand il faut. J'en ai gagné des sous dans des parties de poker de sorcier, vous savez. Mais le plus intéressant étaient quand même les parties de strip-poker magique ! Mon Dieu, que de souvenirs joyeux ! Ahahah je commence à parler du passé comme un vieux radoteur, décidément je vieillis. Un jour je vais me relever en laissant mon corps derrière moi, comme le professeur Binns. C'est incroyable cette histoire-là, vous ne trouvez pas ? Remarquez que ça pourrait être chouette d'être un fantôme. Donner cours en journée et s'amuser la nuit avec mon ami de guindaille... Et puis on peut se faufiler partout et en voir des choses dans ce château... Ahahaha, enfin, cette porte est ouverte, profitons-en pour aller manger. Personnellement quand je n'ai pas mangé, je ne suis plus capable d'aligner deux mots. Il me faut prendre des forces pour pouvoir parler face à des élèves, vous ne savez pas comme c'est éprouvant comme métier, et tout le mal qu'on se donne pour vous... Tiens mais ça sent les crêpes ! J'aime beaucoup les crêpes. Mais il faut pouvoir parfois se modérer avec elles, parce que sinon ça devient indigeste et d'ailleurs...

Le mouvement amorcé par les élèves étouffa les paroles tarabiscotées du professeur dans un brouhaha incroyable. Les Serpentard partirent de leur côté pour se diriger à leur table. Le petit Liam qui s'était tenu à l'écart de ses camarades de Maison rejoignit son frère quelques instants avant d'être à nouveau séparé de lui. Seamus lui demanda de lui faire un rapport complet sur les évènements de la nuit, des fois qu'on aurait encore cherché à l'ennuyer. Manon allait se diriger vers la grande salle quand elle se retourna vers Harry.

–– Ce fut très intéressant ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire narquois.

Harry crut qu'il en était quitte pour cette fois mais il se trompait encore car au moment où il pensait qu'elle partait, elle revint une dernière fois à la charge.

–– Tu sais, Potter, la petite chanson que je chantais tout à l'heure... Ce n'était qu'une traduction approximative... J'en connais une version beaucoup plus grivoise qui plairait sans doute fort à notre professeur de défense... Je serais heureuse de te l'apprendre un jour, puisque cela semble monnaie courante dans cette école de fous...

Et elle s'en alla sur un clin d'œil.

–– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? demanda Ron.

–– Je crois que le message est clair, souffla Hermione...

–– Hum... Hum... Et si on allait manger, proposa Harry cette fois plus cramoisi que son écharpe.

Ron se grattait la tête ; il n'avait pas tout compris de la scène qui s'était joué. Ce qu'il avait bien compris par contre, c'était que Malefoy agressait une fois de plus (et une fois de trop sans doute) son ami. Il était donc intervenu sans réfléchir, décidé à en finir avec ce blanc-bec. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait pris de gros risques. Un jour de cours à peine et il avait déjà failli se battre avec Malefoy devant plusieurs dizaines d'élèves, ce qui aurait pu le conduire à d'inévitables sanctions disciplinaires. Surtout que Rusard l'avait déjà à l'œil et n'hésiterait pas à lui tomber dessus au moindre faux pas. Et les punitions que Malefoy et lui recevraient seraient d'autant plus terribles qu'ils étaient tous deux préfets et devaient montrer l'exemple. Les sanctions auraient été certainement plus dommageables que de simples retenues. Si Ombrage dirigeait toujours l'établissement, Dieu sait quel supplice Rusard lui aurait fait subir avec sa permission. Avant d'être définitivement renvoyé, évidemment. Certes, cette folle tyrannique n'occupait plus le poste mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était à l'abri d'un renvoi. En deuxième année il avait déjà reçu un avertissement sans équivoque à cet égard, suite à son arrivée désastreuse en Ford Anglia sur le non moins dangereux saule cogneur. Cependant, en cas de bagarre, Malefoy risquait autant que lui, à présent que son père n'était plus là pour le couvrir en faisant pression sur le Conseil d'Administration de l'école, voire même sur le Ministère de la Magie. Ron ne désirait certes pas être renvoyé de Poudlard mais s'il entraînait avec lui cet horrible Serpentard, il en tirerait une satisfaction bien compensatoire.

Tous entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à leur table où le petit déjeuner était servi. Ron qui s'était vite remis de ses émotions se servit allègrement de bacon et d'œufs brouillés et entama un repas copieux. Harry s'installa de manière à n'offrir que la vue de son dos à la table des Serpentard. Hermione, à côté de lui, le sermonnait doucement sur la nécessité de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas réagir face à des provocations, quelle qu'en soit leur forme. Neville, Parvati, Lavande et les autres, qui n'avaient assisté que de très loin à la scène s'assirent à proximité, espérant en savoir plus. Colin et son frère en firent autant, tout en gardant leur distance avec Ron qui les avait plusieurs fois menacés de leur faire passer leur journal à travers l'œsophage. Seamus vint rejoindre ses amis, rassuré sur la santé de Liam. Dean arrivé un peu en retard sous l'œil courroucé de sa petite amie dut prendre la seule place qui lui restait : juste en face de Ron.

–– Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette Manon ? interrogea Ron. Une Serpentard française, c'est peut-être différent, non ? En tout cas elle ne me dit rien qui vaille...

–– Eh bien... heu..., bredouilla Harry, encore confus. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux en tout cas.

–– Mais encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur elle ? demanda Seamus, intéressé.

Harry se sentit rougir plus encore. Tout le monde semblait vouloir en savoir plus sur cette étrange jeune fille, les garçons en particulier. Harry ne désirait pas évoquer la discussion qu'il avait échangée avec elle mais ne savait pas quoi leur raconter. Il savait cependant que chacun de ses acolytes pendait littéralement à ses lèvres et ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait un commentaire. Alors il se décida à prononcer la première sensation qu'il lui passait par la tête en pensant à Manon :

–– Elle... Elle sent bon !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Ginny qui avala de travers son jus de citrouille et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Hermione tenta de calmer l'hilarité générale tandis que Harry, plus rouge que jamais se traitait d'imbécile et aurait voulu disparaître ou au moins se rendre invisible... **_Ce qu'il fit en partie, _**à son grand étonnement ! Sous les yeux ébahis de Hermione, Harry devint l'espace d'une seconde aussi translucide qu'un fantôme avant de revenir à un état normal. Personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit, pris par leurs rires ou s'occupant de Ginny qui s'étranglait. Harry était complètement abasourdi parce qu'il venait de subir. Que s'était-il passé ? Hermione ne s'occupait plus des autres et le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir les autres revinrent à la charge !

–– Et bien, Harry, on dirait que cette fille t'a tapé dans l'œil, s'écria Colin avant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit suite au regard éloquent de Ron. Ginny s'étrangla davantage.

–– Moi je la trouve très jolie, essaya timidement Neville rougissant autant que Ginny mais pour des raisons différentes.

–– Dis donc Neville, tu devrais plutôt ouvrir l'œil sur tes propres admiratrices... C'est qui cette _Sylla quelque chose_ qui a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ton compte ? demanda Lavande en gloussant.

–– Hein ? Heu... je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas encore là... heu... je... Qui, tu dis ?

–– Une certaine Sylla de Poufsouffle, continua Parvati en indiquant l'une des tables voisines.

–– Colin, un mot de tout cela dans ton journal...

–– Je sais Ron ! Je serai aussi muet qu'une carpe !

–– Comme les carpes bavardes du Norfolk ? plaisanta Seamus

–– Tu ne serais pas en train de te jouer de moi par hasard, Colin ?

–– Non, non, je t'assure !! Je sais très bien ce que je risque !

–– J'espère ! Enfin de toute façon mieux vaut elle que cette fille à la mèche argentée. C'est une Serpentard, moi je ne lui ferais pas confiance.

–– Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Seamus soudain plus sérieux.

–– Parce qu'elle est précisément Serp... euh... Bizarre..., s'interrompit Ron se rappelant que Liam était lui aussi Serpentard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait à Harry, mais cela m'avait l'air de mauvais augure.

–– Tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'elle lui voulait, dit alors Dean en riant, toujours en train de tapoter dans le dos de sa dulcinée.

Ginny se redressa comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Ses yeux étaient rouges, injectés de sang et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tant elle avait fait des efforts violents pour retrouver sa respiration. Dean, sentant qu'il avait dit une bêtise, sans savoir laquelle, se rapprocha d'elle et continua son massage dans le dos.

–– Eh bien, ma colombe ! Tu as une petite mine ce matin.

–– J'ai failli mourir étouffée dans l'ignorance générale et on s'étonne que j'aie une petite mine, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

–– Tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissé dans cet état... Je voulais dire que déjà dans la salle commune tu avais des yeux rouges et, bon, je m'inquiète pour toi.

–– Je suis fatiguée car j'ai très mal dormi, voilà tout ! répondit-elle avec une certaine agressivité.

–– Ah oui, raisonna à haute voix son petit ami. Devenir Capitaine est une lourde responsabilité. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ça doit être très stressant !

–– Mouais, ce doit être ça ! laissa échappé Ginny, sur un ton peu convaincant.

–– Tu seras la meilleure, conclut-il en lui donnant un gros baiser sur la tempe.

Ron le fusilla à nouveau du regard. Il considérait que rappeler que Harry n'était pas Capitaine constituait un blasphème inqualifiable. Déjà qu'être le petit ami de sa sœur était en soi une insulte, et la dessiner sans aucune pudeur représentait à ses yeux le pire des sacrilèges. Cependant, au lieu de lui montrer son mécontentement, c'est un léger sourire qui s'esquissa au coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire très mauvais qui repartit presque instantanément au moment où sa sœur le regarda.

–– Qu'est-ce que tu as Ron ? Ça te fait rire de me voir étouffer comme ça ?

–– Non, pas du tout ! Mais c'est vrai qu'au moins, c'est une très bonne technique pour te faire taire.

–– Ah oui ? On verra bien lequel de nous deux se taira sur le terrain de Quidditch !

–– Ne commence pas à jouer avec ça, parce que je pourrais te réserver moi aussi de belles surprises.

–– Vous reprendriez bien des saucisses grillées...

–– Ne te mêle pas de ça Dean, dirent en chœur les Weasley.

L'affrontement fut évité de justesse par l'arrivée tardive du courrier. Un Grand Duc tacheté serti d'une bague aux couleurs de Gringotts vint déposer délicatement une lettre et un paquet de friandises gesticulantes entre les deux visages fixés l'un sur l'autre. Celui de Ron s'adoucit.

–– Oh ! C'est la réponse de Bill !

–– Tu as déjà été te plaindre que je sois Capitaine et pas toi ?

–– La paix Ginny ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé mais tu es particulièrement désagréable ce matin. À moins que ce ne soit précisément le fait que tu ne saches pas manger correctement qui te rend de si mauvaise humeur...

–– Heu... vient Ginny, s'empressa d'ajouter Dean qui se leva en traînant la jeune fille par la main. Je crois que le bacon est un peu plus grillé là-bas.

Les autres s'esclaffaient toujours autant. Voir le cinéma que Ron et sa sœur produisaient depuis la rentrée était devenue une farce énorme. Et le pauvre Dean, toujours entre les feux nourris tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter le conflit ouvert. Harry et Hermione, par contre, ne participaient aucunement à l'enthousiasme généralisé. Ils essayaient de savoir si la transparence de Harry n'était pas due à une hallucination.

–– Bon voyons ça ! Que nous dit Bill sur ce tortionnaire de Babar...

Ron déplia le parchemin et parcourut la lettre en quelques secondes. Son visage s'assombrit un peu.

_Cher Ron,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton courrier et je comprends parfaitement tes inquiétudes. Il est vrai que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer le Docteur Bakkhar lors de mes voyages en Egypte et que j'ai longtemps collaboré avec lui. Son caractère est très spécial mais c'est un sorcier de très grand talent et en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Il est certainement l'un des meilleurs professeurs que Dumbledore puisse trouver pour ce poste. Il pourra sans conteste assurer une protection des élèves très efficace s'il le faut. Bakkhar est un maître illusionniste inégalé mais je crois qu'il possède bien d'autres talents cachés._

_Ceci dit, tu as raison, il est à prendre avec des pincettes. Il a des idées quelques peu détestables, notamment à l'égard des femmes. Même en Egypte il est considéré comme possédant des positions assez extrémistes mais comme il n'accepte aucune critique, il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de le contredire. Ne t'avise donc pas de le critiquer ouvertement, il apprécie en général très peu ce genre de comportement à son égard, et ses colères sont effrayantes. De toute façon, le dialogue n'existera avec toi que si tu parviens à l'impressionner ou du moins à prouver que tu sors de la banalité. Il est très élitiste et ne t'offre sa considération que si tu es brillant à ses yeux. S'il t'a pris pour estime alors, il pourrait même se montrer ouvert et sympathique envers toi. Mon seul conseil face à lui : te surpasser. Si tu arrives à capter son attention et à te faire apprécier, alors tu n'auras aucun problème. Evite par contre de t'en faire un ennemi, il est terriblement redoutable et sans aucune pitié. Le Souafle est désormais dans ton camp._

_J'espère que j'ai répondu à la plupart de tes questions. Fleur te fait envoyer pleins de baisers et de friandises, ainsi qu'à ta sœur, Harry et Hermione. Je te demanderai de prendre bien soin de Ginny. Je l'ai sentie plus fragile avant que vous ne partiez pour l'école. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de montrer pareille faiblesse. Il se pourrait que son intérêt pour Harry, que nous avons tous remarqué, soit plus important qu'il n'y paraisse._

_Surtout soyez prudent, et ne quittez Poudlard sous aucun prétexte. Les jours sombres sont revenus et on peut s'attendre à toutes les éventualités les plus terribles._

_Affectueusement,_

_Ton frère Bill._

–– Alors ? demandèrent plusieurs Gryffondor. Que raconte ton frère sur Babar ? Les filles ont une chance de s'en sortir ?

Ron lu à haute voix la première partie de la lettre. Il préféra s'abstenir sur la réflexion concernant Ginny. Il y avait suffisamment de tensions et de rumeurs comme cela pour encore en rajouter. Les filles qui avaient écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêt se retournèrent vers Hermione, se demandant quelle était la marche à suivre.

–– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Lavande Brown, prise de panique.

–– J'avais commencé une lettre de protestation hier soir mais je me demande si c'est la bonne solution. Si on s'oppose ouvertement à lui, cela ne fera qu'accroître son mépris à notre égard.

–– Mais on ne va tout de même pas rester là sans rien faire, intervint Parvati. Hier soir, il m'a confisqué ma nouvelle gamme de **_Sortilèges de Coquette ® _**prétextant que si je devais appliquer sur moi des illusions de beauté, je devais apprendre à le faire sans passer par des produits suspects.

–– Quel rustre ! s'offusqua Lavande.

–– Peut-être a-t-il voulu dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour être belle, voulut plaisanter Seamus.

–– C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, Seamus. Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, vous, les garçons.

–– Je crois que c'était un compliment, insista Ron, surpris de la réaction de la sorcière.

–– C'est vrai que tu es un spécialiste du genre, ironisa la jeune fille.

–– Bon et alors, quel est le mot d'ordre ?

–– Et bien je crois que le frère de Ron nous a donné la solution : se surpasser. Nous devons montrer à Bakkhar que nous sommes aussi douées que les garçons, sinon plus. Nous devrons redoubler d'effort pour lui prouver que ses idées sont des aberrations. Voilà notre seule arme efficace contre lui.

–– Quoi, c'est tout ? s'étonnèrent les filles. Hier encore, tu lui aurais arraché les yeux.

–– Les priorités changent. Et la colère est mauvaise conseillère. Si nous obtenons l'accord pour réinstaurer l'AD, nous pourrons en profiter pour nous améliorer. Bon, préparons-nous, le cours de métamorphose commence dans dix minutes. Viens Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Hermione planta là tout le monde et emmena Harry avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler devant des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils traversèrent calmement le grand hall où se tenait Rusard qui les observait d'un œil torve. Au détour d'un passage secret, ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans la salle commune.

–– Comment as-tu fait ça ?

–– Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas conscient.

–– Harry, c'est très important. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon.

–– Qu'est-che qui che pache ?

Ron entrait dans la salle la bouche encore pleine d'œufs. Il déglutit bruyamment, et continua à mâchouiller un restant de bacon en leur demandant d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient.

–– J'ai prétexté que j'avais laissé une bombabouze confisquée près de tes affaires et que j'avais oublié de te prévenir. Pourquoi vous êtes partis comme ça ? J'avais pas fini mon assiette. Vous me cachez quelque chose, tous les deux ?

–– Arrête de dire des bêtises, Ron. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange.

Hermione lui raconta comment, alors que tout le monde riait, Harry était devenu translucide.

–– Comme... Comme un fantôme ? paniqua Ron. Houlalalalala, c'est pas bon du tout ça. Vous croyez que ce qui est arrivé à Binns est en train de se passer avec toi ?

–– Ne dis pas de sottises, Ron. Harry est bien vivant !

–– Je sais, mais pour combien de temps ? Un jour, quand j'étais plus jeune, on m'a raconté que des hommes transparents parcouraient le pays et s'arrêtaient au hasard de leur voyage. Ce sont des hommes mi-mort mi-vivants, rejeté des deux côtés parce qu'ils n'appartiennent à aucun de ces mondes. Ils se nourrissent de tout ce qui est translucide, comme des méduses, et peuvent respirer et se déplacer dans l'eau. Leur corps est même aussi mou que du caoutchouc et ils peuvent se modeler à l'infini. Il faut toujours se méfier des canalisations parce qu'ils pénètrent dans les habitations par cette voie là. D'ailleurs je laisse toujours couler la douche un moment avant de me mettre en dessous, on ne sait jamais.

–– Bien sûr, Ron. Ces « hommes » voyagent comme Mimi Geignarde en somme. Ou mieux, comme le basilic de la chambre des secrets ! Tu peux me rappeler qui t'a raconté cette débilité ?

–– Ben Fred et G... Oubliez ce que j'ai dit !

–– C'est bien ce que je me disais, lança Hermione. Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal, Harry ? Tu as senti quelque chose d'étrange ?

–– Non, rien du tout !

–– Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne connais personne qui puisse changer d'opacité de la sorte, s'inquiéta le jeune fille. Même les métamorphomages en sont incapables. Par contre, je crois avoir lu quelque chose là dessus. Une maladie très étrange, malheureusement incurable. On devient progressivement transparent et puis on finit par disparaître totalement. J'ai oublié le nom de cette affection.

–– Une maladie grave ? Tu crois que je cours un danger ? Que je dois aller voir Mrs Pomfresh ?

–– Tu crois que c'est contagieux ? intervint Ron, affolé. Tu penses que Harry et nous-même sommes condamnés ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? C'est atroce !

–– Pas de panique ! Rien n'est sur. Il faudrait que je consulte le volume sur les infections rares que Ginny a emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il faudrait le lui demander dès que nous la voyons.

–– Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh.

Hermione haussa les épaule et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

–– Tu te vois dire à Mrs Pomfresh que tu deviens transparent sans lui apporter de preuve ? Elle te prendra pour un fou, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. De toute façon, si je ne me trompe pas, cette infection est d'origine tropicale. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu l'attraper.

–– Les serres de Chourave contiennent des plantes tropicales...

–– Nous n'avons pas été dans ces serres-là.

–– Mon parrain m'a envoyé des oiseaux exotiques quand nous communiquions encore.

–– Le temps d'incubation serait trop long. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que ce soit une maladie mais je préfère m'en assurer. Par contre, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que cela peut être. Il faut surveiller cela de près. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'en parler d'abord au professeur Dumbledore. C'est probablement le seul qui pourrait t'aider sur cette question.

Une cloche retentit, indiquant que les cours commençaient. Les trois amis prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose, plus inquiets que jamais.

* * *

Voili voilou. 

N'oubliez pas de laisser des traces de votre passage par une petite review... Merci !


	24. Affaires de Quidditch

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes vos reviews, j'ai manqué énormément de temps mais je vais tacher de me rattraper :**

emma : La transparence que subit harry ne semble pas être sous son contrôle. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourra le maitriser par la suite...

Alvia : Harry et Victoria semble aller bien ensemble. En tout cas, on dirait qu'ils ont chacun des sentiments pour l'autre. Mais beaucoup d'épreuves les séparent et les sépareront encore

Kalaxa : En effet, c'est le monde à l'envers. Ou disons que la magie a décidément quelques problèmes...

Crow' : Beaucoups de mystères dans cette fic. Espérons que les réponses finissent par arriver. Les relations entre Harry et les filles ne sont pas faciles. C'est pas son truc à Harry et il faut dire que la situation est compliquée. N'oublions pas qu'il paraît pour un héros aux yeux de beaucoup de monde et que lui-même ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il est bon de faire ou non. Bakkhar peut apporter beaucoup de choses à Harry. Mais encore faut-il vouloir rester avec lui et mériter son attention.

Arvedin : Je dois dire que je n'aimerais pas tellement être à la place de Harry non plus. Et puis cette Manon est une bien étrange fille. Qui peut vraiment dire ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ? Neville peut aussi avoir des admiratrices... Et pourquoi pas, d'abord ?

Bartimeus : Ginny est malheureuse. L'amour fait parfois souffrir plus cruellement que tout le reste, et cela rend les gens différents, en bien comme en mal. Le désespoir amoureux laisse des cicatrices très profonde et peut nous conduire à commettre des actions qu'on ne ferait jamais en tant normal. Il faut surveiller Ginny de près, avant qu'elle ne commette une vraie bêtise. La lettre pour Vicky, un devoir de français ? Arghhh ! Bon, en même temps, c'est normal, Harry essaie d'écrire une lettre pas trop nulle et forcément, c'est la première fois qu'il fait un vrai effort d'écriture et sa démarche peut paraitre très scolaire.

**Bon, voilà. Assez de blabla : passons à la suite ! Je vous préviens, je trouve que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - AFFAIRES DE QUIDDITCH**

L'appréhension des derniers événements se dissipa quelque peu lorsque le cours de métamorphose commença. Celui-ci se présenta plutôt bien et les élèves furent plus détendus qu'à l'ordinaire, pour un cours donné par McGonagall. Toutefois, Hermione jetait assez régulièrement des regards inquiets vers Harry. Bien que la cause restât totalement inconnue, devenir transparent ne signifiait rien de bon, même pour un sorcier.

Le professeur McGonagall commença avant toute chose par féliciter tous les élèves pour l'obtention de leur BUSE dans sa matière. Seuls ceux qui avaient obtenu la mention « Effort Exceptionnel » étaient acceptés dans ses cours du niveau de l'ASPIC. Les classes désormais allégées par un nombre important d'élèves n'ayant pas atteint la note minimale, le cours de métamorphose rassemblait désormais les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor. Ron se demandait comment il avait pu recevoir cette note. Certes, son examen s'était bien déroulé. Mais il se demanda si le fait d'avoir transformé une assiette en gros champignon lors de son examen d'enchantement avait joué sur sa côte de métamorphose. Hannah Abbot, par contre était absente, au grand désespoir d'Ernie MacMillan. Son vol de flamands roses lors de l'épreuve pratique avait été du plus bel effet pour les autres élèves mais n'avait sans doute guère été apprécié par les examinateurs.

La directrice adjointe profita de l'occasion pour congratuler chaudement Ronald Weasley qui –au dire du professeur Dumbledore dont la parole n'était pas à mettre en doute– avait fait apparaître une dizaine de magnifiques colombes de sa baguette quelques jours plus tôt. Cela représentait une véritable prouesse pour un élève en début de sixième année. Tous ses condisciples le regardèrent impressionné et le jeune Ron se mit à rougir, un sourire illuminant son visage emplit de fierté. Là était peut-être la véritable raison de sa présence en classe de métamorphose.

Cependant l'allégresse générale retomba très vite quand le professeur commença son cours à proprement parler. Elle insista beaucoup sur les efforts importants qu'ils auraient à fournir tout au long de l'année. La matière se révélait fort difficile et son volume bien plus important qu'auparavant. Les élèves avaient intérêt à ne pas traîner et à progresser aussi vite qu'il leur était possible de le faire. La première leçon consista donc à faire apparaître un bouton de manchette, ce qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à réaliser. Ron, se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Puisqu'il était capable de donner vie à une dizaine de colombes, cet exercice n'aurait du représenter qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Cette séance se transforma donc en un véritable enfer pour lui, la pression qu'exerçait le regard des autres le fit complètement paniquer. Il ne parvint pas à accomplir la tâche qui lui était demandée. Par contre, il réussit, sans comprendre comment, à transformer sa chaise en gnome. Le petit être, n'appréciant pas se faire écraser par un sorcier bien plus grand que lui avait vivement réagi en lui mordant rageusement les fesses, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence un fou rire généralisé, hormis de la part de Hermione et de leur enseignante. Cette dernière sermonna longuement Ron sur la nécessité de se concentrer et en profita pour en faire la leçon à toute la classe. Harry crut apercevoir un furtif sourire chez son professeur. Si Ron n'avait pas réussi ce qu'elle avait demandé, il avait néanmoins réalisé une métamorphose complexe ce qu'elle avait manifestement apprécié. La fin du cours correspondit à la distribution de plusieurs tonnes de devoirs à réaliser pour la leçon suivante. Et Ron se vit infliger la promesse de se faire interroger devant toute la classe pour vérifier s'il était parvenu à niveau.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, McGonagall interpella Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de quitter la salle de cours. De son air toujours aussi sévère, elle lui demanda de passer la voir dans son bureau juste avant le déjeuner, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Sans doute lui communiquerait-elle la décision concernant l'avenir de l'AD.

–– Pfffft ! Quelle plaie, rugit Ron en dirigeant vers la salle de cours suivante. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire apparaître ces maudites colombes ! Quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas fini de le regretter.

–– C'est la rançon de la gloire, lui répondit Harry, légèrement amusé.

–– Je déteste la gloire !

–– Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu as brillamment arrêté tous ces tirs de Souafle lors du dernier match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle, ironisa Hermione.

–– Surtout que vous n'étiez même pas là pour le voir !

–– Et tu t'es donc cru obligé de nous le rappeler au moins cent fois, se moqua Harry.

–– Gné gné gné gné !!! En plus je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir encore m'asseoir maintenant. Les gnomes sont vraiment des sales bêtes ! Si j'en vois encore un traîner dans les parages, je lui ferai payer pour cet affront.

Hermione et Harry pouffèrent ensemble devant l'air ronchon de leur ami. En passant par le grand Hall, ils constatèrent qu'un attroupement se rassemblait autour des panneaux d'affichage.

–– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron à un élève de troisième année. C'est Howard Fisher ton nom, c'est ça ?

–– Oui, c'est ça, répondit Howard, impressionné par le fait qu'il connût son nom. Ce sont les annonces pour la formation des équipes de Quidditch. Les horaires sont donnés pour que chaque maison puisse tester les nouveaux joueurs sur le terrain.

–– Ah ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Voyons-voir ce que ma sœur nous a concocté.

–– Il faudra remplacer beaucoup de monde cette année, réfléchit Harry à haute voix. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson... Toutes nos poursuiveuses ne sont plus là. Peut-être aussi que Ginny envisage de faire de nouvelles sélections pour les batteurs.

–– Ce ne serait pas du luxe, souffla Ron avec une pointe de malice.

Quand ils s'approchèrent du tableau, l'attroupement s'écarta en leur lançant des regards suspects, voire craintifs. Hermione s'en étonna mais elle comprit rapidement quand elle vit la réaction de Ron qui lisait le parchemin affiché au mur.

–– Sacré bon sang de mille milliards de gargouilles ailées !!! Elle va m'entendre cette sale petite chipie ! gronda Ron prêt à exploser.

–– Allons, que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Hermione plus pour elle-même en constatant que Harry avait lui aussi le regard déconfit.

La jeune préfète jeta un œil sur le tableau d'affichage. Sur la partie consacrée à l'équipe de Gryffondor les inscriptions suivantes figuraient :

_Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor_

**Capitaine :**_Ginevra Weasley_ **Sélection des nouveaux membres :**_Samedi 14h_ **Postes à pourvoir :**

_ 2 poursuiveurs 2 batteurs 1 gardien 1 attrapeur _

_Selon la volonté du Capitaine, toute personne désireuse de faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor est priée de se présenter sur le terrain de Quidditch une demi-heure avant le début des épreuves de sélection. Seules les personnes présentes seront retenues pour les sélections. Aucun retard ne sera toléré._

_Les critères porteront essentiellement sur l'habilité à voler sur un balai, les performances de jeu et surtout une bonne cohésion d'équipe._

_Joueurs peu sérieux s'abstenir !!!_

–– C'est une attaque personnelle, hurla Ron, totalement hors de lui ! Une bonne cohésion d'équipe !!! C'est sa manière de nous dire que nous gênons !

–– Calme-toi, Ron, tenta d'intervenir Hermione en voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

–– Un gardien, un attrapeur !!! Il y en déjà dans l'équipe ! Elle n'a pas besoin de faire des sélections, vociférait-il en gesticulant. C'est de la provocation !

–– Peut-être a-t-elle réellement décidé de nous virer de l'équipe, dit alors Harry d'une voix à peine audible. Ginny venait de lui porter un coup presque fatal !

–– Tu es le meilleur attrapeur depuis des générations, Harry ! Comment elle pourrait te virer ? Si je l'attrape, je lui colle des retenues pour le restant de l'année !!!!!

–– Tu ne peux pas, Ron, essaya de raisonner Hermione. Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir et tu risques d'y perdre ton badge !

–– Elle veut la guerre ? Elle l'aura ! Fallait pas nous attaquer sur ce front là. C'est une Weasley et bien moi aussi, et elle verra la façon dont son frère va réagir... rugit le jeune homme.

Il se tourna pour constater lui aussi que son emportement colérique attirait le regard des curieux et avait fait fuir les plus jeunes. Ceux-ci avaient bien compris qu'il valait mieux éviter un préfet en colère, en particulier quand il s'agissait de Ron Weasley et que celui-ci beuglait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Il baissa alors le ton mais son regard injecté de sang n'inspirait rien de bon aux deux autres. Il conservait toujours sa fureur. Il souffla alors à ses amis les paroles qu'il leur réservait d'une voie rauque à donner le frisson. Son ton indiquait une certaine démence, voire une forme de sadisme refoulé.

–– Et elle ? Ce n'est pas de l'abus de pouvoir ce qu'elle fait ? Si je ne peux pas lui rentrer dans les flancs comme sur un champ de bataille alors ce sera la guérilla... Le harcèlement quotidien. Elle ne me croit pas subtil mais je peux le devenir dans la guerre. Je vais lui pourrir la vie comme jamais je ne l'ai fait et elle viendra elle-même me supplier de réintégrer l'équipe.

–– Du calme Ron ! tenta d'apaiser Hermione, qui donnait l'impression d'être devenue toute petite. Elle n'a jamais dit que tu ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe ! Elle veut sans doute montrer par-là que seuls les meilleurs ont droit à leur place et qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme. Ni envers son frère, ni envers celui qu'elle ai... qui est l'ami de son frère ! Elle évite ainsi toute polémique.

–– C'est sûrement ça... espéra timidement Harry qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

–– Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Même si elle ne nous a pas banni, elle nous humilie en remettant en cause notre place dans l'équipe. Ça ou dire que nous sommes nuls, c'est la même chose ! Nous devrons repasser les sélections comme si nous étions des débutants. Qu'elle me fasse le coup, je peux encore le comprendre, je ne suis pas si bon que ça. Mais à Harry... Surtout que c'est McGonagall elle-même qui l'a intégré dans l'équipe... C'est vraiment un comportement de pure provocation.

–– En tout cas, si son but c'est de provoquer, ça marche ! Tu as vu comment tu te comportes ? Et puis toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

–– Heu... Ben... Dans le fond je m'y attendais... Si elle ne veut plus de moi dans l'équipe, que veux-tu que j'y fasse...

–– Ça veut dire que tu renonces ? s'énerva à son tour Hermione. A quoi sert la discussion que nous avons eue hier soir si tu baisses les bras dès la première complication ? C'est un test qu'elle vous fait subir !!! Et même si c'est assez gonflé de sa part, je reconnais que c'est très finement joué. Voyez votre réaction à tous les deux. C'est si difficile de se représenter aux sélections ? Si vous êtes les meilleurs, qu'est-ce que vous risquez ?

–– C'est à dire... dit l'un.

–– Ne t'énerve pas... dit l'autre.

–– Bon alors, samedi à 13h30 vous irez sur le terrain de Quidditch, vous gagnerez vos galons et l'affaire sera close. N'en parlons plus !

Sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses camarades en arithmancie. Un petit silence s'installa, alors que les curieux s'en allaient eux-aussi rejoindre leur cours.

–– Je crois qu'on l'a un peu agacé, reprit alors Harry.

–– Oui, je pense aussi, lui répondit Ron, nettement plus calme. Après tout elle a peut-être raison. Ce n'est sans doute qu'un test, espéra-t-il

Ron paraissait particulièrement embarrassé d'avoir irrité à ce point Hermione. Il n'aimait pas la mettre en colère, surtout depuis quelques temps. Harry avait remarqué qu'une nette amélioration dans le comportement de son ami se faisait ressentir. A présent, le jeune rouquin réfléchissait plus longuement lorsque Hermione lui adressait une remarque, même acerbe. Lui qui d'ordinaire manquait souvent de subtilité, commençait tout doucement à tenir compte des reproches de la jeune fille, à cogiter plus volontiers sur ses erreurs, et à montrer plus de finesse dans ses réflexions. Cependant, la lutte contre la rustrerie n'était certainement pas encore gagnée.

–– Je dois aller à mon cours de divination, annonça alors Harry. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment j'ai pu obtenir autant de Buses, surtout dans cette matière !

–– Je ne sais pas si tu dois t'en réjouir ! Moi je n'ai pas cours, et je préfère cent fois traîner dans la salle commune à faire mes devoirs que de me retrouver en face de cette folle illuminée.

–– Non, le cours d'aujourd'hui est donné par Firenze, je pense.

–– Peu importe, je ne m'y entends guère dans tous ces machins cosmiques. Bon courage, Harry. Je te retrouve lors du déjeuner. En attendant, si je mets la main sur ma sœur, je lui dirai bien ses quatre vérités...

Harry se dépêcha, il était déjà très en retard. Lorsqu'il entra en classe, il reçut pour tout accueil le regard courroucé de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown dont il venait de troubler l'extase qu'elles affichaient en présence d'un magnifique centaure. Etendus sur un tapis d'herbes, les élèves contemplaient les formes qui se dessinaient dans la brume suspendue dans la forêt existant dans la classe. Firenze était accroupi en face d'un massif de grandes fougères en train d'observer les configurations que prenaient les gouttelettes de condensation sur les feuilles. Il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme au moment où celui-ci vint s'installer près de Seamus et loin des deux filles.

–– Tu pourrais être plus discret, siffla à voix basse Lavande Brown ! Tu nous as déconcentrées !

–– Harry Potter... perça une voix provenant de l'ombre du centaure derrière une brume qui s'épaississait davantage.

Harry ne bougea plus. Il s'attendait à une remarque sur son retard bien que ce ne fut pas le genre de choses dont se préoccupait Firenze.

–– Chacune de vos apparitions semble bouleverser le cours des évènements... Néanmoins, je suis toujours ravi de vous rencontrer, continua l'étrange professeur dont le visage triste montrait entre deux éclaircies de brume un sourire gracile.

–– Bonjour professeur Firenze... balbutia Harry.

–– Observez, mesdemoiselles, les turbulences de la brume engendrées par le déplacement de votre ami, alors que chacun, installé dans une position de quiétude tentait d'observer les sinuosités de ces vapeurs forestières.

–– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, demanda timidement Parvati. Que Harry nous empêche de voir les signes divinatoires ? Qu'il brouille notre perception de l'avenir ?

–– Mrs Trelawney nous a souvent dit que certains personnes de la classe ne possédaient aucunes prédispositions pour percevoir les signes du destin, continua Lavande Brown, comme si le fait que Harry perturbe le cours était une évidence.

–– C'est probablement le cas de la majorité d'entre-vous. La preuve en est que vous n'écoutez pas les paroles de vos professeurs. Alors comment entendre ce que la nature peut vous raconter ?

–– Comment cela ? demandèrent les deux filles, intriguées et un peu vexées.

–– Rares sont les humains qui peuvent se vanter de lire les signes divinatoires. Même parmi les centaures, les interprétations ne s'avèrent pas toujours exactes. Cela, je vous l'avais déjà exposé. L'avenir est un enchevêtrement de tant de choses qu'il est illusoire, même pour un esprit très réceptif, de le pénétrer sans y laisser une partie de sa raison.

Harry songea ironiquement que, sans doute, à force de vouloir sonder les étoiles, les centaures avaient perdu une grande partie de la leur, ainsi que leur bon sens, ce qui expliquait leur comportement tellement réactif. Le seul Centaure qui paraissait conserver la sagesse qu'on leur attribuait était Firenze, le banni du troupeau, le seul qui n'accordait aux signes qu'une signification très secondaire.

–– Cela veut dire que nous pouvons observer la brume aussi longtemps que nous le pouvons, nous ne percevront jamais les mystères qu'elle contient ? demanda alors Parvati avec une pointe de déception.

–– Nous ne sommes pas dans une véritable forêt, jeune fille. Ce que vous pourriez lire dans cette diffusion vaporeuse ne pourrait vous en apprendre beaucoup. Et à vrai dire, ce n'est nullement ce qu'elle raconte qui peut vous importer. Le fait que son écoulement laminaire se soit modifié à l'arrivée de votre ami me paraît par contre plus éloquent.

–– Harry a donc changé le cours de l'histoire ?

–– Tout comme vous l'auriez fait si vous-même étiez arrivés après vos camarades.

–– Mais c'est Harry qui l'a fait ! lança Lavande.

–– Et le flux paisible s'est transformé en turbulences, continua Parvati...

Les deux filles se retournèrent sur le jeune sorcier, les yeux ronds. Elles prirent comme soudainement conscience que Harry allait jouer un rôle très important dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Un avenir troublé, un avenir de guerre. Se pouvait-il que Harry apporte le malheur avec lui ? Connaissant son passé étrange et malheureux, sachant les épreuves qu'il avait déjà endurées depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait ramené Lord Voldemort à la vie ?

–– Les turbulences ne montrent rien d'autre qu'un changement dans l'avenir. La vision se brouille et par conséquent, personne ne peut définir ce que cela annonce. N'y voyez pas là un quelconque signe d'infortune. Voyez-y plutôt une preuve que l'avenir se construit au fur et à mesure du moindre de nos gestes. Lorsque vous vous relèverez à la fin de ce cours, vous perturberez bien plus encore la brume qui vous entoure.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux, chacun observant quelles causes engendraient les perturbations du flux dans le brouillard persistant. Cela en devenait presque burlesque puisque chaque observation était suivie d'une prise de note et que les propres mouvements des plumes sur les parchemins provoquaient de nouvelles turbulences. De temps à autres, l'une des deux filles jetait un œil intrigué vers Harry. C'était un regard imprégné de crainte, de compassion ou d'étonnement. Peu lui importait, Lavande et Parvati n'étaient que deux idiotes superstitieuses.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, tous saluèrent le professeur et tentèrent de sortir de la façon la plus calme possible, alors que le centaure se dirigeait vers les profondeurs de la forêt reconstituée. Personne ne voulait en effet troubler d'avantage l'avenir avec des mouvements trop brusques. Devant un tel spectacle criant de ridicule, Harry ne pu réprimer un fou rire bruyant, terrorisant Parvati et Lavande qui le supplièrent de se calmer pour ne pas provoquer d'autres remous brumeux. Une fois de plus, elles n'avaient rien écouté, trop imprégnées des fumisteries de Trelawney. En quittant la classe, Harry remarqua que Dean hésitait à sortir à son tour. Le garçon s'était d'ailleurs fait discret pendant toute la séance, caché derrière un buisson lorsque le brouillard se montrait moins épais.

–– Harry ! bredouilla-t-il. S'il te plait... Attends !

–– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dean ?

–– Heu... je... Est-ce que tu peux dire à Ginny que je suis à l'infirmerie ?

–– Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

–– Si, enfin... heu... Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir ?

–– Non, il n'y a plus que moi.

Dean sortit légèrement de la brume pour se montrer. Harry plaqua ses deux mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un fou rire encore plus difficile à contenir que le précédent. Dean, le visage déformé par la frayeur et la honte, se plongea à nouveau dans le brouillard pour se camoufler. Le pauvre garçon avait la peau entièrement violette, avec des rayures oranges et de gros poids verts un peu partout. Seule explication possible : l'ingestion de plusieurs dragées Arc-en-Ciel des Frères Weasley. Nul doute que Ron tenait là sa vengeance !

–– S'il te plait, Harry, conduis-moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie pendant que je cache mon visage sous ma cape. Et si tu pouvais prévenir Ginny... Je ne peux pas aller dans la grande salle comme ceci !

–– Le frère de Seamus y a bien été, ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler Harry, un peu honteux tout de même de sa moquerie.

–– Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça !

–– Ne t'en fais pas. Tends-moi le bras, je t'emmène voir Mrs Pomfresh.

Sur le chemin, nombreux furent ceux qui leur demandèrent ce qui se passait. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour leur répondre, au grand soulagement de Dean, toujours caché sous sa cape. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter qu'il soit le petit ami de Ginny, même si c'était une réaction qu'il savait stupide. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le laisser dans cet état. Ce qui l'angoissait le plus était à présent d'annoncer à Ginny la nouvelle. Et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle associerait ce qui venait d'arriver à Dean, à l'annonciateur de la nouvelle. Pourquoi Dean n'avait-il pas demandé ça à Seamus ? Ils étaient pourtant les meilleurs amis du monde. Et Seamus aurait compris mieux que quiconque la situation embarrassante puisque son propre frère avait subit le même sort. Mais le jeune Finnigan s'était probablement rué vers la grande salle pour aller aux nouvelles et vérifier que les persécutions dont faisait l'objet Liam avaient cessé.

Lorsque Harry frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh vint ouvrir en lançant un regard froid au jeune homme.

–– Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais que c'était vous ! déclara-t-elle.

–– Heu... je dois y aller... je suis attendu par le professeur McGonagall...

Laissant Dean aux mains de la guérisseuse, le sorcier fuit le regard inquisiteur posé sur lui. Une fois encore, Harry était en retard. Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait car il savait que son professeur de métamorphose aimait la ponctualité.

–– Ahaaaa ! Comme je vous prends à courir dans les couloirs alors que c'est formellement interdit !

Harry s'arrêta net. La voix glacée de Rusard retentit en écho dans le corridor du château. Son sourire mauvais le rendait encore plus laid que d'habitude. Cet horrible personnage avait dû se cacher quelque part, prêt à bondir sur le premier qui désirait combler son retard –et il y en avait toujours pour se laisser attraper à l'heure du repas.

–– Toujours à enfreindre le règlement ! Toujours à narguer délibérément l'autorité et la discipline ! Mais cette fois vous ne passerez pas entre les mailles du filet. Je vous avais prévenu que je vous avais à l'œil, vous et votre ami roux. Cette fois vous paierez pour toutes les fois où vous avez échappé à une sanction. Suivez-moi !

–– Mais je dois...

–– Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant !

–– Où allez-vous avec mon élève, Argus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall avec humeur.

–– Oh ! Bonjour professeur, grimaça le vieux concierge. J'emmenais le jeune Potter qui, plutôt que de se rendre au repas comme il est convenu à cette heure, s'est permis de prendre quelques libertés avec le règlem...

–– Il l'a fait à ma demande, Argus ! J'ai besoin de lui séance tenante. Potter, suivez-moi. Bonne journée, Argus.

Trop content d'échapper une nouvelle fois à une retenue, Harry eut à peine le temps d'entendre marmonner quelques jurons grossiers entre les dents du concierge. Au détour d'un couloir, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de McGonagall dont la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils entrèrent sans attendre, refermant la porte aussi brusquement qu'à l'ouverture.

–– Où traîniez-vous encore avant que Mr Rusard ne vous mette la main dessus, Mr Potter ? Je ne saurai vous conseiller d'éviter de vous faire remarquer.

–– J'aidais Dean Thomas à se rendre à l'infirmerie, Professeur.

–– Thomas ? A l'infirmerie ? Allons bon ! Il se portait comme un charme ce matin à mon cours. Décidément il n'y a pas un jour sans qu'il ne se passe un incident dans cette école. Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de Mr Thomas.

–– Vous désiriez me voir, Professeur ?

–– J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Votre demande concernant l'ouverture d'un club de défense est passé devant le conseil des professeurs et a reçu l'approbation du directeur. Le conseil a voté en votre faveur et votre requête a été approuvée. Vous pouvez donc désormais annoncer la création de ce nouveau club et organiser votre emploi du temps en fonction.

Harry ne put réprimer un signe de victoire.

–– Merci, Professeur ! dit-il avec un large sourire.

–– Attendez, Mr Potter. Sachez que certains professeurs se sont opposés à cette idée, estimant que vous laisser de telles responsabilités était purement de l'inconscience de notre part. Aussi, Mr Potter, je vous serai gré de veiller au bon déroulement de vos séances. C'est ma propre crédibilité qui est en jeu. Je me suis portée garante pour vous, alors ne me décevez pas !

–– B... Bien Professeur ! répondit le jeune homme, nettement moins souriant.

Harry se demandait quels professeurs avaient bien pu s'opposer au projet. Rogue probablement, juste pour le principe. Bakkhar, peut-être, estimant que seul son cours était d'une réelle efficacité. Mais Harry s'en moquait, il obtenait le feu vert du Directeur et cela, personne ne pouvait le contredire.

–– Il y a donc certaines contraintes à respecter impérativement. La première est que chacun de vos cours doit être supervisé par un de vos professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous leur présenterez donc en début de séance le programme que vous aurez choisi d'étudier.

–– Heu...

–– Ensuite, j'aimerai que vous me donniez la liste des élèves s'inscrivant à votre club. Si vous êtes contraint de former des groupes plus restreints, ce qui risque d'être le cas étant donné le succès prévisible de votre club, il nous faut trouver des locaux sécurisés. Il faudra également donner aux élèves inscrits des passe-droits leur permettant de se déplacer après le couvre-feu imposé, de manière à ce que ces élèves ne soient pas sanctionnés à tord par Mr Rusard. Sans parler de Mrs Pomfresh qui risque d'avoir du travail supplémentaire ! Je vous demande donc une parfaite organisation de manière à ce les choses soient très vite mises en place et que personne n'ait à se plaindre de cette activité exceptionnelle.

–– Oui, d'accord. Je comprends parfaitement, Madame.

–– N'oubliez pas, Mr Potter que nous vous donnons une confiance rarement accordée à un élève, reprit McGonagall sur un ton plus doux. Nous pourrions avoir des ennuis avec le Conseil d'Administration si des problèmes devaient avoir lieu. Et en tant que responsable de ce club, vous êtes en première ligne et serez le premier à devoir rendre des comptes.

–– Nous ferons le maximum pour honorer votre confiance.

–– Je n'en doutes pas, Mr Potter, sourit la Directrice adjointe. Mais faites attention. Il est fort probable qu'on vous mette des bâtons dans les roues. Alors soyez vigilants, vous êtes maintenant pleinement exposé aux difficultés.

–– Nous l'étions d'autant plus dans la clandestinité, Professeur !

–– C'est exact, Potter. Et c'est fort courageux de votre part. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Le maître des métamorphoses semblait ravie de cette réponse. Manifestement elle s'était battue lors de ce fameux conseil pour faire accepter l'idée. Et se souvenant de la manière dont elle s'était imposée face à Ombrage pour faire de Harry le meilleur des aurors, il ne doutait pas qu'elle y eût mis toute son énergie à défendre vigoureusement ce projet. Si elle n'était pas son professeur, sans doute Harry l'aurait embrassé sur la joue pour la remercier.

–– J'ai donc parlé à Mrs Pomfresh qui a montré un grand enthousiasme à dispenser quelques cours de soins à votre amie Ginny Weasley. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce point que j'ai pu recevoir son vote. Vous vous arrangerez donc avec elle comme vous l'entendez mais je veux que votre rapport soit sur mon bureau au début de la semaine prochaine.

–– Ce sera fait, Professeur.

–– Avant que je ne vous laisse rejoindre vos camarades, vous pourrez dire aux frères Crivey que leur journal a également été autorisé. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs en profiter pour parler de votre nouveau club dans ses pages.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, McGonagall l'invita à aller manger et Harry se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, le jeune sorcier s'attarda quelques instants comme s'il n'osait sortir de la pièce. Quelque chose le retenait, une question qui le rongeait. Lorsque le professeur lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau, il avait pensé en profiter pour lui demander à rencontrer Dumbledore. Il devait absolument lui parler du phénomène de transparence qui l'avait touché le matin même. Mais il n'osait pas solliciter ce rendez-vous auprès de sa directrice de Maison. La peur de lui donner les raisons véritables peut-être. Ou celle de devoir entendre la triste réalité de sa maladie. Mais sans doute était-ce surtout la soudaine nausée qui lui venait lorsqu'il pensait devoir retourner dans le bureau du Directeur.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe à ses yeux. Et même si le vieux sage s'occupait de Victoria, il trouvait que les avancées la concernant n'étaient pas suffisantes. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait perdu confiance en lui, mais... quelque chose s'était brisé. Dumbledore lui avait dissimulé trop de choses et lui en cachait certainement encore bien d'autres. Harry hésita. Hermione serait furieuse s'il ne demandait pas d'audience. Le professeur de métamorphose s'en aperçut.

–– Vous avez encore quelque chose à me demander, Mr Potter ?

–– Eh bien... bredouilla-t-il. J'aurais voulu savoir... enfin... je me demandais...

–– Je présume que vous vous interrogez sur la pertinence de mon choix concernant le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pourquoi s'est-il porté sur Miss Weasley et non sur vous, alors que vous avez des qualités indéniables ? Je comprends fort bien votre étonnement. J'imagine que vous êtes déçu ?

Harry ne répondit pas. D'abord, parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il allait lui demander. Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais vraiment songé devenir capitaine. C'est une idée qui ne lui avait tout simplement jamais traversé l'esprit et, de ce fait, il n'avait jamais pu fantasmer sur cette idée, au contraire de Ron. Il ne pouvait donc pas être véritablement déçu. Mais la réaction de Ron avait été si vive à l'annonce de cette nomination qu'à présent il s'interrogeait à son tour. Harry se demanda s'il avait commis une quelconque faute. Aurait-il été mauvais capitaine ? Etait-il incapable de mener une équipe ? McGonagall, par sa question, le mit devant le fait accompli et Harry oublia ce qu'il désirait réellement requérir. La véritable question qui lui taraudait à présent l'esprit était « pourquoi Ginny ». Non pas qu'il doute vraiment de ses capacités de chef. Mais il savait que ce choix allait lui rendre la vie difficile.

–– Si j'ai opté pour votre amie, c'est uniquement dans l'intérêt de l'équipe, sachez-le bien. Vous savez comme je tiens à conserver cette admirable coupe dans mon bureau. Trophée qui grâce à vous trône majestueusement ici depuis 5 ans. Vous êtes un excellent joueur, Mr Potter, c'est indiscutable. L'un des meilleurs qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, et c'est peu dire. Cependant le poste de capitaine demande des vertus bien différentes des vôtres. Être un bon joueur ne suffit pas pour devenir un bon capitaine et encore moins entraîneur. Nombreux sont les très bons joueurs qui en fin de carrière ont voulu continuer dans le métier d'entraîneur. La plupart ont lamentablement échoué. Or à Poudlard, les deux fonctions se rejoignent pour n'en former qu'une seule et je ne voudrais pas que vous subissiez le même échec. Non pas que je doute de vous ! Mais il me semble que vous ne soyez pas assez impliqué pour pouvoir tenir efficacement les rênes. Et Miss Weasley présente de meilleurs atouts que vous pour ce poste.

–– Pas assez impliqué ? Mais j'adore jouer au Quidditch, c'est une véritable passion !

–– Tout comme c'est le cas des autres joueurs, Mr Potter. Mais vous, vous avez d'autres choses à penser que le simple Quidditch. Pour être capitaine, il faut pratiquement vivre uniquement pour ce sport. Ça doit presque en devenir une religion.

Harry pensa à Olivier Dubois qui était l'exemple même du bon capitaine. Il n'avait que le mot Quidditch à la bouche, du matin au soir, ce qui en devenait d'ailleurs parfois pénible. Mais c'était vrai que lui au moins continuait à présent à exercer sa passion au club de Flaquemare. Entre chaque rendez-vous avec sa dulcinée des Trois Balais, bien entendu. Mais Ginny était-elle aussi fanatique qu'Olivier ? Il en doutait sérieusement. Devant la moue dubitative du jeune homme, McGonagall continua son explication.

–– Ce qui fait la différence entre un capitaine et un autre joueur, c'est **_le tempérament_**. Je ne doute pas de vos qualités de meneurs mais vous êtes un peu trop tendre avec vos coéquipiers. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de les remettre à leur place, de les sermonner avec force, voire de les malmener quand ils ne s'appliquent pas sur le terrain. Il ne faut surtout à hésiter à crier plus fort qu'eux. Suggérer n'est pas efficace en Quidditch pour se faire entendre. Il faut pouvoir s'imposer, et plus que tout, accepter parfois d'_être détesté_. Et ça vous en êtes incapable.

–– Vous pensez donc que la principale qualité d'un capitaine est de savoir crier plus fort que les autres ? Et que j'en suis incapable ? questionna Harry en essayant de comprendre.

–– Cela ne suffit pas évidemment. Mais être capitaine est une fonction très difficile si l'on ne possède pas une force de caractère à toute épreuve. Il faut pouvoir motiver l'équipe en cas de défaite mais il faut aussi la tenir vigilante en cas de victoire. La sévérité est un maître-mot dans ce sport. Et Miss Weasley a certainement bien plus d'aptitudes que vous à cet égard... D'ailleurs j'approuve entièrement les premières réformes qu'elle a décidé d'entreprendre. Cela montre qu'elle a beaucoup de cran, cette petite, et de l'énergie à revendre.

–– Je vois, fit-il un peu déçu...

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, rendant l'instant quelque peu surréaliste. Si McGonagall était enclin à discuter de ses choix, c'était probablement qu'au fond d'elle-même elle devait avoir un sentiment de compassion à son égard. Mais Harry, bien qu'acceptant partiellement ce choix, ne semblait pas totalement convaincu et voulut approfondir les nouvelles questions qui venaient à lui.

–– Mais, si je comprends bien, Professeur, en dehors du fait que vous estimez que je n'ai pas le tempérament requis, vous m'avez évincé de ce poste pour les mêmes raisons que le Professeur Dumbledore a cru bon de ne pas m'octroyer celui de préfet... Parce que j'aurais trop de responsabilités sur les épaules.

–– Pas tout à fait, Mr Potter. Si le Professeur Dumbledore a souhaité que vous ne soyez pas préfet, c'est uniquement dans votre intérêt. En vous évitant ce piège –parce que devenir préfet est plus un poids qu'un réel cadeau– vous avez pu consacrer votre temps à des choses bien plus profitables pour vous... et pour l'école ! En ce qui concerne le Quidditch, c'est entièrement différent. Le choix de Miss Weasley a été réalisé dans l'intérêt de _notre Maison_. Voyez-vous, Mr Potter, vous avez déjà beaucoup trop de préoccupations maintenant pour vous impliquer de manière entière dans le rôle de Capitaine. Il me fallait quelqu'un possédant à la fois une volonté de fer et un esprit libre de toutes contrariétés.

Le jeune homme fronça à nouveau ses sourcils. Il se demanda si sa directrice faisait allusion à ses pensées incessantes pour Victoria mais cela lui paraissait impossible. Et puis Ginny ne semblait pas du tout libre de contrariétés, mais cela, McGonagall l'ignorait peut-être.

–– Mais Ginny aussi a peu de temps à consacrer. Elle est en pleine année des Buses ! Et puis elle va suivre des leçons avec Mrs Pomfresh !

–– C'est entièrement exact. Mais je lui fais confiance pour savoir gérer ses affaires. Vous devez reconnaître qu'elle est plus assidue au travail que vous-même ! De toute façon, on ne peut être un capitaine efficace si l'on est appelé à d'autres fonctions de leadership, Mr Potter. Contentez-vous d'être un joueur virtuose, c'est déjà beaucoup plus que quiconque n'en rêverait. A chacun sa place, jeune homme ; n'accumulez pas les fonctions importantes ! Vous aurez déjà fort à faire avec votre club de défense, puisque c'est vous qui le dirigerez. Vous avez insisté pour pouvoir obtenir l'autorisation de ce club, à présent que vous l'avez, il vous faut en assumer la responsabilité. Et cela ne se fera pas au détriment de l'équipe de Quidditch, croyez-moi ! Et puis diriger une telle équipe ce n'est pas la même chose qu'enseigner, j'en sais quelque chose. Cela convient beaucoup mieux à un caractère bien trempé comme celui de votre amie. Miss Weasley n'hésitera certainement pas à sanctionner et corriger sévèrement les échecs. Elle est intransigeante, au contraire de vous qui êtes un peu trop tendre. Je sais d'expérience que ce sont ces gens-là qui font les meilleurs capitaines.

Devant l'air miné du candidat attrapeur, le professeur tenta de le convaincre avec une nouvelle argumentation. Elle voulait que Harry ne se sente pas lésé par sa décision.

–– Vous savez, Mr Potter, ma longue expérience en la matière me montre qu'un attrapeur a rarement fait un bon capitaine, en dépit de ce que l'on pourrait croire. Je ne parle évidemment pas des matchs amicaux, entre joueurs de votre âge. Je vous parle de Quidditch de haut niveau, des compétitions internationales. Et vous avez l'étoffe de ceux qui peuvent aller loin. Aussi, je ne voudrais pas vous donner de fausses illusions. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que l'attrapeur est situé à une place idéale pour devenir capitaine. La logique de cette idée repose sur le fait que l'attrapeur survole tout le reste de l'équipe. Il peut donc mieux que personne surveiller les actions de ses joueurs et mettre ainsi au point les meilleures techniques d'attaque ou de défense. Vous savez cependant comme moi que l'attrapeur n'a de cesse d'attraper le Vif d'or et cette tache est loin d'être aussi évidente. Elle requiert plus de concentration qu'il n'y paraît, je ne vous apprends rien là-dessus.

–– Mais c'est pareil pour tous les postes ! Les batteurs doivent ouvrir l'œil et observer les Cognards ! Le gardien doit surveiller les approches ennemies et ne pas se laisser suspendre ! Les poursuiveurs...

–– Discernent mieux les contacts et les techniques de passe de l'adversaire. Ils sont en plein dans l'action et savent mieux que les autres chacun des petits gestes et signes des joueurs. Ils connaissent les tics nerveux révélateurs, savent les faiblesses et les forces des ennemis ou de leurs coéquipiers qui sont autant d'indices sur les actions à mener. Ils détectent les moindres mouvements signalant le déclenchement d'une feinte ou d'une action complexe. Les poursuiveurs sont le cœur du Quidditch ! Pour les batteurs, par contre, vous avez raison ! Ils seraient bien pires capitaines que vous, surtout en ce qui concerne ceux de l'année passée. J'espère d'ailleurs que Miss Weasley aura le bon goût d'en choisir d'autres bien plus efficaces que ces deux là.

Harry pensa à Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke qui, il est vrai, avaient presté une saison très moyenne l'année dernière. Mais remplacer les jumeaux Weasley au pied levé n'était pas une mince affaire et eux non plus n'avaient guère eut le temps de s'adapter totalement à l'équipe. Cependant Ginny était arrivée en même temps qu'eux et s'était parfaitement bien intégrée. Cela tendait à prouver que la sorcière avait une faculté d'adaptation admirable qui répondait également comme un critère important dans le choix de McGonagall. Le professeur continuait son explication, emportée par sa passion effrénée pour ce sport étonnant.

–– Mais le gardien, même s'il reste attentif au Souafle, est celui qui a une meilleure vue d'ensemble de la situation, hormis les spectateurs. Le défenseur des buts doit prévoir les feintes et les actions de l'adversaire et un bon gardien observe tous les joueurs d'un match. Croyez-moi, un gardien ferait un excellent capitaine. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Dubois menait l'équipe il y a encore trois ans. J'ai suffisamment pratiqué le Quidditch dans ma jeunesse pour savoir ce que je dis. J'ai moi-même essayé tous les postes, dont celui de capitaine, avant que l'âge ne vienne réduire à néant ma souplesse.

Harry leva les sourcils et esquissa un sourire mais son professeur ne le remarqua pas, perdu dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Imaginer McGonagall sur un balai, en train de frapper un Cognard ou d'attraper le Souafle était assez cocasse. Et il était vrai qu'avec son caractère, la jeune McGonagall avait dû être un terrible Capitaine ! Puis le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'à son âge, il aimerait bien conserver une telle souplesse. S'il est vrai que l'enseignante se tenait habituellement avec une grande raideur, cela tenait plus de son éducation stricte que d'un manque de souplesse. Sa forme animagus n'était pas un chat pour rien !

–– Si je n'ai pas choisi votre ami Ronald Weasley c'est pour plusieurs raisons. La première c'est parce qu'il est encore novice puisqu'il n'a intégré l'équipe que récemment. Vous allez me dire que sa sœur est arrivée bien après lui... Et grâce à vous, soit dit en passant. Mais la phase d'adaptation de Miss Weasley a été bien plus rapide que votre ami Ronald. Elle s'est montrée beaucoup plus stable également. Je considère qu'elle a plus d'expérience que lui et d'après l'entretien que j'ai eu avec elle, je crois ne pas me tromper.

Harry se souvint que Ginny avait un jour expliqué qu'elle avait longtemps utilisé les balais de ses frères dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Non seulement cette fille était habile mais elle possédait un incroyable culot.

–– Ensuite parce qu'il manque encore de confiance en lui. Mais vous avez raison de relever ceci. En cas de défection de votre capitaine, je pourrais bien faire de lui le capitaine en second. Il me semble qu'il a gagné en caractère ainsi qu'en perspicacité, ce garçon ! Décidément, cette famille restera célèbre dans l'histoire du Quidditch de Poudlard, c'est certain.

Harry n'avait à présent plus aucun espoir d'obtenir ce poste à présent. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement l'envie de le disputer à Ginny. Au moins, c'est Ron qui serait content d'apprendre que leur directrice de maison reconnaissait en lui des aptitudes suffisantes pour qu'il puisse prétendre à un poste plus élevé.

–– Enfin, de toute façon, un attrapeur, certainement pas !

–– Mais Madame... Ginny était attrapeuse l'année dernière.

–– Oui, mais cette année elle a décidé de changer de place. Ce qui vous laisse le champ libre évidemment. Je ne vois de toute manière pas qui aurait l'audace de prétendre rivaliser avec vous.

Harry ne comprit même pas qu'il avait toutes les chances de retrouver son ancienne fonction au sein de l'équipe et que McGonagall le soutiendrait de tout son poids dans cette voie. Il avait d'autres questions en têtes.

–– Mais... Charlie Weasley aussi fut capitaine et attrapeur.

–– Parce qu'il était le seul à avoir l'autorité nécessaire. Être capitaine demande des épaules solides. Personne ne pouvait être meilleur que lui à l'époque. Et vous savez pertinemment bien de quoi je parle : vous croyez que s'occuper de Dragons est l'affaire de gens de peu de caractère ?

–– Mais... Mais mon père... Mon père était attrapeur, lui aussi ! Pourtant il fut également capitaine...

–– Aaaaaah, James ! soupira longuement la directrice de Gryffondor.

Le professeur de métamorphose fit une longue pose qui contrastait avec l'engouement qui l'avait emporté quelques minutes auparavant. Son visage généralement sévère se détendit un peu et laissa apparaître une profonde amertume. Elle dirigea ses yeux sans lueur vers le trophée de Quidditch, mais ne semblait pas le regarder, comme lorsque des milliers de souvenirs rejaillissent du fond de la mémoire. Le ton qu'elle prit alors devint plus affable.

–– Voyez que toute règle comporte ses exceptions ! Oui... Il est vrai que James était un joueur exceptionnel, certainement le plus doué de sa génération. Il ne volait pas, il transplanait. C'était à chaque fois un spectacle merveilleux de le voir s'élancer sur un balai. Il réalisait des prouesses avec une telle facilité... Il parvenait à voler dans toutes les positions, dans toutes les conditions. Saviez-vous qu'on le surnommait le **_Vif des Anges _**? Malgré son jeune âge, on disait de lui qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec un vivet doré ou même un phénix, qu'il pouvait atteindre la limite du ciel. Vraiment, l'Angleterre aurait pu emporter les tournois les plus prestigieux avec lui. S'il n'y avait eu cette maudite guerre... Enfin, nous ne pouvons rien changer au passé, reprit-elle d'un ton plus sec. Vous savez, Harry, continua-t-elle avec une voie cependant plus douce, votre jeu ressemble beaucoup au sien.

Il sembla à Harry que les yeux de son professeur s'humidifiaient. Elle paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus âgée. Sa voix se fit moins ferme. Citer James Potter était pour elle aussi difficile que de parler d'un fils aujourd'hui disparu.

–– Sans aucun doute, vous pourriez vous montrer digne de lui, continua-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'il était le seul à être à la fois un excellent attrapeur et un capitaine hors pair. Il était fait pour le Quidditch... Mais malgré votre ressemblance, vous n'êtes pas votre père, et vous ne le serez jamais.

Harry se demandait si de toute manière il avait encore envie de lui ressembler. Les souvenirs de la pensine de Rogue remontaient à lui comme un poison. Il revoyait cette arrogance malsaine lorsque James jouait avec ce Vif d'or ! Harry ne parvenait pas à oublier cette image. Mais l'évocation de son père, quoi qu'il ait fait à l'époque, était toujours douloureuse, surtout lorsqu'il perçut la peine dans le cœur de la vieille dame. Celle-ci se renfrogna.

–– Non, vous n'êtes pas James ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire l'amalgame, Harry, comme d'autres le font.

McGonagall songeait certainement au maître des potions qui continuait à s'acharner sur lui pour se venger des déboires qu'il avait connus avec son père. Pourtant, c'est à Sirius que Harry pensa. Lui aussi avait vu renaître James à travers son fils. Lui aussi avait espéré retrouver ce vieil ami, recommencer là où tout s'était arrêté. Et ces deux vies brisées trop tôt secouèrent violemment le cœur du jeune sorcier qui vacilla légèrement. La peine fut soudainement si intense qu'il baissa la tête pour cacher une larme qui perla sur sa joue. McGonagall sembla alors retrouver ses esprits et prit conscience du malaise qu'elle avait elle-même inspiré. Elle reprit son ton strict, se racla la gorge et se redressa sur sa chaise et continua comme si l'émotion ne l'avait jamais envahie.

–– Hum. Donc pour toutes ses raisons, il m'est apparu plus judicieux de choisir votre amie pour Capitaine. Comme je le disais, un chef d'équipe doit pouvoir s'investir pleinement dans son rôle, quitte à y engloutir tout son temps libre et je suis convaincue que Miss Weasley comblera ce rôle à merveille.

Le jeune homme qui avait discrètement essuyé l'ondée de ses yeux se ressaisit, cette fois convaincu du bien fondé de son choix. Ou du moins n'avait-il plus la volonté d'en débattre.

–– Bien... Je suppose que vous avez raison.

–– Ce n'est pas tourné contre vous, Harry. Au contraire. En ce qui vous concerne, le Quidditch doit rester un plaisir et non une responsabilité. Être capitaine est un cadeau empoisonné. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous l'offrir. Ni pour vous, ni pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Bien plus encore que le poste dans l'équipe, c'est l'autorité qui décide qui sera le seul vrai capitaine. Vous avez de la popularité, Harry, mais ce n'est ce qu'on vous demande.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. Il était rare que le professeur de métamorphose laisse apercevoir ses propres émotions. L'évocation de James Potter avait sans doute ruiné toutes ses défenses contre les agressions émotives. Comme Harry ne bougeait plus, McGonagall conclut elle-même la discussion.

–– Si vous n'avez plus d'autres questions, vous pouvez disposer.

Harry salua la vieille dame et eut juste le temps de l'entendre se moucher lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui.

* * *

**Voilà... A vos reviews !!!**


	25. Petites chroniques d'entre deux cours

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. C'est le jour du Syndrome d'Horadus, avec un chapitre particulier... **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**ATTENTION !!! Ce chapitre contient quelques propos qui**_

_** risquent de heurter certaines sensibilités. **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Vous voilà prévenus ! Vous commencerez à comprendre pourquoi la fic possède ce rating...**_

_**En même temps, vous devez sans doute vous douter de qui dira quoi !**_

_**Allez hop, quelques réponses aux reviews pour celles et ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par reply**_

* * *

**klaude :** Merci pour cette marque de sympathie. Tu ne veux pas que Harry joue au quidditch ? Mais il a besoin du quidditch, c'est son seul défouloir. Déjà que Ombrage le lui avait interdit... Tu es encore plus sadique que moi :-D 

**Alvia **: Les chances que Harry et Victoria soient ensembles sont maigres étant donné leur situation. Mais rien n'est jamais impossible, on ne peut prédire ce qui va encore arriver. Je n'ai évidemment pas l'intention de vous dévoiler tout de suite le devenir de ces deux là...  
McGo n'a pas forcément convaincu Harry non plus mais c'est elle qui décide. Harry a de toute façon le club de défense sur le feu, il ne pourra pas s'occuper de tout. Et Ginny peut se montrer plus professionnelle que tu ne le crois. Mais c'était aussi l'occasion pour elle de montrer que désormais c'est elle qui dirige les opérations sur le terrain de quidditch et que tout le monde devra s'y plier. C'est pas très démocratique mais c'est ça le sport : le coach est le seul maître !

**Bartimeus** : Non, je trouvais que ce n'était pas mon meilleur chapitre mais, tu vois, on a tous des avis différents. Tant mieux si toi tu l'as adoré. Et toi tu n'aimes vraiment pas Ginny (bon c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu peste en ce moment)

**Crow' **: McGo, spéciale ? heu oui, en quelque sorte.  
Tu as raison d'espérer voir Ron et Harry montrer leurs talents, ils vont devoir se surpasser et ça peut être très sympa ! Comme tu dis, Ginny a un tempérament de feu et peut-être arrivera-t-elle à pousser Harry à faire des exploits. Si elle le reprend dans l'équipe, bien entendu...

Allez ! Trêve de bavardage : On lance le chapitre !  
Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25 - Petites chroniques d'entre deux cours**

–– Alors ?

Plusieurs paires d'yeux posaient un regard interrogateur sur le dernier des Potter. Celui-ci avait hésité avant de revenir dans la grande salle après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son professeur de métamorphose. Evoquer son père, évoquer Sirius... tout cela restait terriblement difficile pour lui et il en avait à présent l'appétit coupé. Un moment il avait tout simplement songé à sauter le repas et prendre la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il avait même pensé s'enfermer un instant dans les toilettes pour se passer la tête sous un robinet d'eau froide. Mais le miaulement lugubre de Miss Teigne lui avait signalé la présence dans les couloirs proches d'un Rusard particulièrement rancunier. S'il ne se rendait pas au repas, comme il était prévu pour tous les élèves, nul doute que le concierge lui tomberait dessus et qu'il n'échapperait pas cette fois à une sanction sévère. Alors, comme par enchantement, il s'était soudain souvenu qu'on l'attendait dans la grande salle, lui et les nouvelles qu'il avait à annoncer. Et puis, se cacher et fuir indéfiniment la présence importune des autres n'était certainement pas une solution, comme se plaisait à lui rappeler quotidiennement Hermione. S'il devait un jour se battre contre le plus puissant des mages noirs, il devait avant tout lutter contre ses propres angoisses, et contre la terrible tentation de céder à la facilité. Et s'il gagnait ce combat là, peut-être aurait-il une chance face à Voldemort.

Il était donc revenu sur ses pas et avait finalement rejoint ses amis à contrecœur. A la mine un peu déconfite qu'il présentait, ceux-ci s'attendirent à de mauvaises nouvelles.

–– Alors ? répéta Ron. Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Nous pouvons y aller ? Le club est autorisé ? Non, non, non, ne me dis pas que c'est refusé, j'en ferais une maladie !

–– Laisse-lui le temps de s'asseoir, Ron !

La disposition des élèves à la table variait peu depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Comme toujours, une place lui était réservée entre Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier avait placé un coussin moelleux sous son séant, en raison de la morsure toujours douloureuse infligée par un gnome ulcéré de colère. Ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène du gnome enragé évitaient toujours d'afficher le rictus qui leur venait en regardant ce pauvre Ron et qui attirerait sur eux les foudres du grand roux.

Neville et les frères Crivey n'étaient jamais bien loin du groupe depuis la rentrée. Neville parce qu'il avait partagé avec eux des moments particulièrement dangereux au ministère et qu'il se sentait désormais plus que jamais concerné par tout ce qui avait trait à Harry. Il ne savait toujours pas quel était cet objet qu'il avait défendu corps et âmes dans les couloirs du Département des Mystères, mais il avait bien compris que l'enjeu dépassait toute autre préoccupation de ce bas monde. Il avait subi un Doloris en voulant protéger une petite sphère étrange et lumineuse dont il ne savait rien. Mais même à ce moment là -le plus terrible de toute son existence- il n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'un doute quant à la nécessité de son action. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait senti qu'il avait un rôle important à jouer. Plus encore, il avait agi de son propre chef et assumé seul ses propres choix, ceux de suivre Harry avec détermination. Et Harry, par ses échanges de hiboux postaux, lui avait montré qu'il en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Si les frères Crivey restaient également très proches du trio c'est bien évidemment parce qu'ils vénéraient leurs condisciples plus que jamais. Mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient toujours en quête de nouvelles informations, manifestement nombreuses au sein du petit groupe... A la grande fureur de Ron !

Seamus aussi s'était rapproché d'eux depuis les derniers événements. S'étant fourvoyé sur le cas de Harry l'année précédente, il espérait sans doute rattraper son erreur en s'impliquant davantage dans leur lutte contre les mages noirs. Lui qui n'avait assisté qu'à une seule réunion au sein de l'AD espérait maintenant rattraper son retard et redoubler de travail et d'attention. Surtout que des mages noirs, on s'était aperçu qu'il s'en trouvait un peu partout dans la société et que leur immonde progéniture s'affairait à la table située à l'opposé de la salle. Une table vers laquelle il gardait toujours un œil, prêt à intervenir au moindre écart de conduite des Serpentard envers son jeune frère Liam. A côté de Seamus, une place restait vide. Dean Thomas qui l'occupait généralement s'était également rapproché du petit groupe –bien que se tenant le plus possible à l'écart du frère Weasley. La principale raison s'appelait Ginny. La deuxième appartenait à son passé et correspondait à un père tragiquement disparu. Personne n'oubliait les vestiges de la dernière guerre et ils paraissaient d'autant plus vifs maintenant que tout recommençait. Mais Dean passait son heure de repas en compagnie de Mrs Pomfresh, en tentant de faire disparaître ses couleurs quelque peu inhabituelles et certains s'étaient inquiétés de son absence.

En fait, d'une manière générale, beaucoup de monde se montrait plus proche et affichait des signes de sympathie envers Harry et ses proches amis depuis leur rentrée scolaire. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient constamment entourés et sollicités dans les couloirs ou lors de leurs repas communs. Même Parvati et Lavande minaudaient un peu plus près du groupe d'amis. Curieuses comme elles l'étaient, elles ne voulaient pas perdre une miette des paroles qui s'échangeaient à leur table. Cela exaspérait grandement la jeune préfète, désireuse d'entretenir à l'instant une conversation privée avec Harry. Ne pouvant éviter les curieux –elle priait pour que les oreilles à rallonges ne soient pas encore disponibles sur le marché– il lui faudrait sans doute s'exprimer à demi-mot et ne pas étaler leurs secrets à proximité de tous ces indiscrets. Elle invita donc Harry à s'asseoir à la place qui lui échoyait. Ce dernier constata que Dean n'était pas le seul absent.

–– Ginny n'est pas là ? demanda le jeune homme qui devait l'avertir des malheurs de son petit ami.

–– Et Dean non plus, remarqua Colin dont le sourire encanaillé était lourd de sous-entendus.

Le regard foudroyant du jeune Weasley lui rappela que le contenu de son assiette était bien plus intéressant que toute autre chose au monde.

–– Je suppose qu'elle nous évite pour ne pas avoir à se justifier de ses décisions de _Capitaine_, railla Ron en serrant les poings. Je l'ai cherchée pendant une heure et je l'ai même attendue à la sortie d'un de ses cours. Mais elle a réussi à se débiner.

–– Laisse donc Ginny tranquille, s'énerva Hermione. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne vienne plus à table si elle doit à chaque fois subir des gens comme toi ! Ce n'est pas en la harcelant de la sorte que tu arriveras à tes fins, bien au contraire.

–– C'est facile de dire ça quand sa place n'est pas menacée !

–– Bon alors, Harry, que t'a donc annoncé le professeur McGonagall ? demanda Hermione pour couper court à une nouvelle polémique.

–– Elle t'a expliqué son choix sur le Capitaine de l'équipe ? renchérit le rouquin.

–– Ça suffit Ron, on s'en moque de ses choix sur l'équipe de Quidditch ! Ce que tu peux être borné par moment !

–– Elle m'a expliqué, interrompit Harry qui ne voulait pas non plus subir un nouvel affrontement.

–– Et ?

Tous le regardaient à présent. Même Seamus détourna un instant les yeux de la table des Serpentard.

–– Rien ! Elle a ses raisons. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni de contester son choix pendant des lunes. J'ai d'autres combats à mener que celui de revendiquer ad vitam aeternam un poste dans une équipe de sport. De toute façon, l'avenir nous dira si elle avait raison.

–– Mais... s'étonna Ron.

–– Voilà qui est plus raisonnable, dit clairement Hermione en lançant un regard satisfait vers Harry. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, êtes-vous disposés à discuter de choses plus sérieuses ?

–– Grrmmlll ! Mais c'est sérieux, le Quidditch !

–– La paix, Ron ! Bon alors Harry, demanda la jeune préfète sur un ton qui réclamait une réponse. Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall t'a fait demandé ? C'est au sujet de nos projets ?

–– Oui, en effet. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, les Crivey. Votre journal de l'école a été accepté.

Tous les élèves de la grande salle se retournèrent au cri de joie non retenu de Colin et Denis. Ceux-ci se mirent presque à sauter de joie avant que le regard courroucé de McGonagall entrant dans la salle ne les rappelle à la bienséance. A peine assis, ils sortirent leurs calepins magiques et se mirent à griffonner toute une série de notes abracadabrantes. Harry était bien content de pouvoir annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Le sourire des deux frères faisait plaisir à voir, maintenant que la joie sur les visages se faisait plus rares dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais s'il avait commencé par cette annonce là, ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Les Crivey, trop heureux de commencer leurs premiers articles oubliaient un peu la présence de Harry qui pouvait alors communiquer la suite des informations dont il disposait sans avoir la désagréable impression de donner une conférence de presse.

–– Oui bon, ça va, les gars ! On a compris que vous étiez content ! Si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit... maugréa Ron.

–– Dis, tu es toujours d'accord pour nous raconter ce qui s'est passé chez toi. Tu sais, le combat et tout ça ? lui demanda Colin. Ça ferait une sacrée première page !

–– Hein ? heu... oui... mais heu... Enfin là...

Hermione leva les yeux vers le plafond magique. Puis elle regarda Harry dans le blanc des yeux.

–– Ne te soucie pas de ces pitres et raconte-moi ton entrevue avec le professeur, Harry.

–– Bon, eh bien, le club de défense a été accepté mais sous certaines conditions. Il nous faut créer un programme pour chaque séance et la transmettre à nos professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

–– C'est déjà mal parti, intervint Ron qui revenait à la conversation avec plus de sérieux. Déjà ce Bakkhar va nous snober et l'autre ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ils vont sûrement nous mener la vie dure !

–– Probablement. A nous de montrer un programme convenable à leurs yeux, reprit Hermione. Et... de « _l'adapter_ » éventuellement lors de sa mise en pratique. Faire un programme libre d'interprétation, en somme...

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils. Était-ce bien la préfète de Gryffondor qui proposait de se jouer de leurs professeurs ?

–– Quels sont les autres contraintes ? demanda-t-elle avant que des questions dérangeantes ne s'adressent à elle.

–– Faire un rapide recensement de tous ceux qui sont intéressés. McGonagall veut bien nous fournir une ou plusieurs salles pour autant que nous sachions combien nous sommes et combien de groupes seront formés. Parce qu'elle s'attend à ce que nous ayons du succès.

–– Elle n'a pas tort, réfléchit à haute voie Hermione. On peut craindre effectivement un nombre important d'inscrits. Il nous faudra diviser les membres du club en groupes et probablement enseigner à tour de rôle. Ce qui va encore compliquer la création d'un horaire.

–– Le professeur McGonagall est prête à octroyer des passe-droits aux membres du club pour pouvoir dépasser le couvre-feu afin que nous puissions tenir des séances au soir.

–– Une excellente initiative, se réjouit Hermione. Mais ça signifie qu'il ne faut pas traîner pour recruter les membres et obtenir nos listes.

–– Oui et ça veut dire aussi qu'il ne faut pas échouer. McGonagall a été très claire là dessus. Je n'aimerai pas devoir me justifier devant elle d'éventuels problèmes qui auraient lieu, tant sur l'organisation que sur le contenu des cours ou le comportement des membres.

–– Oui ça nous pend au nez. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut une organisation parfaite. Commençons déjà par élaborer un plan de recrutement. La première chose sera de nous faire connaître. Ensuite de procéder aux inscriptions proprement dites. On pourrait le faire à chacune des pauses, avec des permanences dans un local déterminé. Quand nos listes seront complètes nous pourrons alors envisager de former ou non des sous-groupes.

–– Pour nous faire connaître, nous pouvons placarder des avis dans le grand hall et dans chacune des maisons, proposa Ron. Je vais en parler aux anciens de l'AD pour que chacun le fasse dans leur salle commune. Reste à savoir s'il faut en mettre chez les Serpentard... Personnellement, je ne verrai pas d'inconvénient à ce que...

–– Ils ont le droit d'y participer aussi, interjeta Hermione. Il faut juste demander à l'un d'eux d'afficher l'avis chez eux...

–– Hors de question de demander ça à Liam ! s'opposa farouchement Seamus avant qu'on ne lui pose la question. Je préfère qu'il se fasse un peu oublier par les fous furieux de sa maison. S'il affiche lui-même cet avis, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il va lui arriver. A la limite, il peut toujours en parler à certains de ses amis... si toutefois il en a !

–– Il compte s'inscrire au club ? demanda Harry.

–– Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait le faire. Mais moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il convient de faire. D'un côté ce serait génial et sans doute beaucoup mieux pour lui. D'un autre côté il risque de subir les représailles de Malefoy et sa bande.

–– Pas s'ils sont plusieurs Serpentard à y aller, réfléchit Hermione. Malefoy est un lâche. S'il doit faire face à une opposition trop nombreuse il n'osera pas agir.

–– Ou il frappera dans le dos, se ternit Seamus.

–– En attendant que ce problème soit résolu, on peut toujours commencer à lancer les avis, dit soudain Ron qui préférait éviter la question épineuse des Serpentard. Hep, les Crivey, cria-t-il. Dans votre journal de l'école vous pouvez mettre une annonce concernant les inscriptions de notre club de défense ?

–– Yeah !!! hurlèrent les deux frères qui n'avaient pas encore entendu la nouvelle, tellement occupés qu'ils étaient dans la recherche d'un nom de journal acceptable.

–– Et rajoute qu'une séance d'information aura lieu dimanche matin, ajouta Hermione. L'endroit sera noté au panneau d'affichage du grand hall.

–– C'est noté, Hermione ! s'exclama Denis

–– On fera votre pub, vous pouvez compter sur nous, continua Colin, le sourire aux lèvres.

–– Et pourquoi Harry ne demanderait-il pas à sa grande copine « _miss monde__aux yeux de biche_ »d'afficher elle-même l'avis d'inscription dans sa salle commune ? Elle le ferait bien pour lui, ils ont l'air _si bien ensemble_, non ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ginny qui venait d'arriver sans que personne ne s'en soit aperçu. Tous avaient des yeux ronds ; Parvati et Lavande pouffèrent, Harry rougit et Hermione écrasa violemment le pied de Ron qui se levait pour l'accueillir vertement. Celui-ci, sous la sensation peu agréable de ses orteils comprimés eut un mouvement réflexe et vint frapper violemment son genou contre la table massive. La douleur fut telle qu'il se laissa lourdement retomber sur son coussin, ce qui eut pour effet de lui rappeler de façon fort peu agréable la morsure du gnome. Il laissa échapper un énorme juron qui choqua Hermione et fit rire beaucoup de monde, notamment à la table des Serdaigle où siégeait Emmeline Williamson. Le regard condescendant qu'elle lui jeta fut d'ailleurs sans équivoque sur la manière dont elle le considérait. Mais Ron se contorsionnait beaucoup trop de douleur pour s'en apercevoir et pour pouvoir se venger sur sa petite sœur. Et alors qu'un flot d'injures jaillissait de la bouche du sorcier, Hermione tenta de calmer la situation.

–– Ah, tu tombes bien Ginny. Nous étions justement en train de parler des inscriptions pour notre club de défense. Il nous faudra des gens pour organiser une séance d'information et tenir des permanences afin accueillir les nouveaux membres qui...

–– Tiens, tu n'es pas avec Dean ? s'étonna Colin, avant que le changement de visage de Hermione ne lui signifiât que sa question n'était pas la bienvenue.

–– Je croyais qu'il était ici, annonça Ginny.

–– Il... hem... Il est à l'infirmerie, intervint timidement Harry qui ne voulait pas être l'oiseau de mauvais augure et aurait plutôt préféré se faire oublier.

–– A l'infirmerie ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'inquiétèrent les autres, sauf Ron qui regardait avec intérêt la réaction de sa sœur en massant vigoureusement son genou endolori.

–– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry le plus vite possible pour enlever tous soupçons quant à une quelconque responsabilité de sa part dans ce qui arrivait à Dean. Rien de grave je pense... Heu... Mais si tu vas à l'infirmerie, ça tombe très bien justement, chercha-t-il à minimiser avec un malaise croissant. Tu pourras discuter avec Mrs Pomfresh pour élaborer avec elle un programme de soin pour le club... Tu sais, le club de défense... puisque nous avons été autorisés à en ouvrir un... et que tu voulais enseigner les soins... enfin c'est ce que j'avais compris... et même que c'était une très bonne idée... et heu que...

–– Oui, Mrs Pomfresh sera certainement ravie de te recevoir, coupa Hermione, désireuse de mettre un terme au naufrage de son ami. Au fait, est-ce que tu peux m'apporter le livre que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque sur les maladies tropicales rares ?

–– Dean a attrapé une pathologie rare ? s'inquiéta soudain Ginny.

–– Non, non, Ginny... Ça n'a rien à voir avec Dean, rassure-toi. J'ai juste besoin de vérifier certaines choses...

Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe. Si Hermione voulait consulter ce livre c'est qu'elle soupçonnait la présence d'une de ces infections à l'école. Et vu le regard furtif que la préfète jeta à Harry qui se tassa complètement sur son banc, la petite rouquine comprit qui était réellement concerné par cette supposée maladie. Elle pâlit très fort en l'espace de quelques secondes, dévisageant Harry comme s'il allait mourir devant elle.

–– Tu te sens bien, Ginny ? demanda Seamus. Tu es toute pâle ! Tu sais, je suis persuadé que Dean va bien, il était parfaitement en forme ce matin, c'est sûrement un malaise passager...

–– Je vais lui redonner des couleurs, moi, puisqu'elle est toute pâle, grogna Ron qui retrouvait sa parole et n'allait pas tarder à lui demander des explications sur la formation de l'équipe de Quidditch.

–– Prends une assiette et va rejoindre Dean, proposa Hermione pour ne pas devoir arbitrer un nouveau combat que Ginny ne semblait pas en mesure d'engager.

Elle appuya sa proposition d'un regard qui signifiait à Ginny qu'elle serait mise au courant des dernières nouvelles dès que possible et en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes.

–– Je... Je vais chercher le livre, balbutia Ginny qui avait perdu de son ardeur. Puis j'irai voir Dean. A tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à Harry puis partit précipitamment avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne prit aucune assiette et Hermione la regarda s'éloigner d'un air désolé.

–– C'est vrai, ça, dit alors Colin. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Dean ? C'est vrai qu'il a une maladie infectieuse ? C'est dangereux ça. Il doit être placé en quarantaine alors si c'est le cas, autrement nous risquerions tous de...

–– La ferme, Colin, s'énerva Ron.

–– Il n'y a pas de maladie infectieuse à Poudlard, dit sèchement Hermione. Dean doit juste être victime d'une mauvaise blague, continua-t-elle sur le même ton exaspéré mais en fixant Ron avec un œil réprobateur. Et je t'interdis de lancer une telle rumeur dans les colonnes de ton journal !

–– Sinon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire, renchérit Ron

–– Oui, je sais, le journal dans le gosier !

–– Bon moi je n'ai plus faim, je vais dans la salle commune, annonça Hermione. Vous deux, vous m'accompagnez !

–– Là, maintenant ?

–– Je ne crois pas que c'était une question ! souffla Harry dans l'oreille de Ron.

–– Grmlll, le dessert n'est même pas encore servi ! Tu verras, je suis certain qu'en plus ce sera du flan au chocolat, mon dessert favori.

Les trois amis se levèrent en même temps. Les autres convives se regardèrent sans comprendre. Décidément, les repas dans la grande salle finissaient toujours d'une bien étrange manière. Seamus retint cependant Harry par le bras avant de le laisser filer.

–– Tu sais, Harry. Dans le fond, Ginny n'a pas tort. Si tu pouvais parler à cette fille de Serpentard pour vos affiches... Liam m'a dit que c'est la seule qui lui parle de temps en temps. Elle ne doit pas être fondamentalement mauvaise, quand on y pense ! Et comme vous avez l'air d'avoir de bons rapports...

–– On verra, répliqua sèchement Harry et retirant rapidement son bras, visiblement contrarié. Et je n'ai pas de _bons rapports_ avec cette fille, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas de rapports du tout, je ne la connais même pas !

Les petits sourires en coin qui s'affichèrent sur tous les visages agacèrent grandement Harry. Manifestement personne ne voulait le croire. Personne ne voulait comprendre.

–– Quelle bande d'abrutis ! se dit-il. Après tout, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent !

Arrivé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui d'aller directement faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Hermione l'attendait en effet de pied ferme, les bras croisés, Ron à ses côtés se demandant ce qui allait encore se passer.

–– Bon alors Harry, raconte-nous ce que nous voulons vraiment savoir.

–– De quoi parles-tu, Hermione ? Nous pouvons reprendre le club, le journal a été autorisé et Ginny est irrémédiablement Capitaine de l'équipe. C'est tout ce dont nous avons parlé avec McGonagall.

–– Et ton rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ? le toisa la jeune fille.

Le silence embarrassé qui suivit était bien plus parlant que toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pu fournir.

–– Harry !!! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas parlé de ton problème au professeur !

–– J'ai oublié, gémit-il en regardant ses pieds d'un air coupable.

–– Oublié ?! Mais enfin Harry, il se passe des choses étranges te concernant et tu oublies d'en parler ? Ce n'est pas sérieux !

–– Oh zut, Hermione ! intervint Ron. Tu ne vois pas que tu nous ennuies avec tes histoires ? Harry a sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de discuter pendant des heures avec les profs. On les voit suffisamment comme ça pour aller les retrouver en dehors des heures de cours !

–– C'est pas toi qui paniquais hier et qui nous racontais des histoires abracadabrantes avec des hommes transparents ?

–– Oui bon heu... c'est de ta faute ! A voir le mal partout tu as réussi à me faire peur. Maintenant, je suis persuadé qu'en réalité ce n'est rien du tout. Après tout, vous avez peut-être rêvé !

–– Nous n'avons pas rêvé et même si c'était le cas nous serions deux à avoir fait le même rêve au même moment.

–– Ok, ok ! On s'inquiètera si jamais ça recommence, coupa Harry qui en avait marre de toutes ces discussions sans fin. En attendant, si on pouvait penser à autre chose, le club de défense par exemple !

Ron approuva et Hermione fit une moue vexée mais n'ajouta plus rien. La jeune fille s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à griffonner un parchemin. Harry et Ron n'avaient plus cours jusqu'au soir où ils étaient attendus à la tour d'astronomie. Les deux garçons profitèrent de l'occasion pour commencer leurs déjà fort nombreux devoirs. Ron tenta plusieurs fois de faire apparaître un bouton de manchette mais s'énerva autant qu'en classe de métamorphose et failli briser sa baguette de rage. S'il ne parvenait pas à le faire le plus rapidement possible il aurait de sacrés ennuis avec le professeur McGonagall et serait obligé de suivre des cours de rattrapage, des vrais cette fois. Les regards des autres occupants de la salle commune, arrivés peu après que le repas soit fini en confirmant que le dessert était bien un flan au chocolat, n'arrangeaient rien. Harry lui conseilla donc d'aller s'entraîner dans le dortoir où il ne serait pas le sujet de calembours et autres quolibets des spectateurs en quête de sortilèges ratés.

A peine Ron fût-il parti que Ginny descendit du dortoir des filles avec un gros volume dans les mains. Elle se dirigea vers Hermione et lui tendit le livre. Elles discutèrent à voix basse et de temps en temps, la jeune rouquine lançait vers Harry quelques regards furtifs. Le garçon se sentit mal à l'aise. Ne supportant plus cela, il alla rejoindre son ami dans le dortoir. Mais Ron, qui ne semblait pas se débrouiller trop mal tout seul, perdit ses moyens au moment où Harry ouvrit la porte et il transforma son oreiller en citrouille.

–– Au moins celui-là ne te mordra pas !

–– Oh ça va ! Figure-toi que j'ai réussi plusieurs fois et si tu n'avais pas ouvert cette porte, je suis certain que j'aurai créé un bouton de manchette bien plus joli que les autres.

Sur le lit existait en effet une série de ce qui pourrait être des boutons de manchette s'ils n'étaient pas complètement déformés et inutilisables.

–– Ok, je te laisse te débrouiller.

–– Oui, oui, je suis sûr qu'une fois que je pourrais le faire seul et sans problème, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de le faire en classe.

Harry redescendit donc mais n'avait nulle envie de rester chez les Gryffondor ni de faire ses devoirs. Il se décida alors à aller dire bonjour à Hagrid. Il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir songer depuis la rentrée. Peut-être Hagrid pourrait lui parler du **_Vif des Anges_**. Après tout, il avait bien connu cette facette là de l'histoire de son père. Et peut-être Harry lui poserait des questions sur Azkaban. Peut-être apprendrait-il que le donjon où vivait Victoria n'était pas si terrible... Peut-être...

En traversant la salle commune, le jeune homme s'aperçut que celle-ci s'était vidée de ses occupants. Chacun des élèves avait rejoint ses cours ; Hermione devait être à la bibliothèque pour explorer le livre sur les maladies tropicales à son aise et Ginny était probablement partie voir Dean. Il franchit le tableau de la grosse Dame et se rendit tout doucement vers les jardins de l'école. En chemin il passa devant le local où se déroulaient les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. De la classe, il entendit des cris d'émerveillement de la part des élèves et eut un léger rictus malgré lui. Les pauvres... Bakkhar devait probablement leur faire une de ses apparitions sensationnelles dont il avait le secret et les élèves devaient toujours se trouver dans les dix premières minutes de la séance où l'on pense encore que les leçons seront agréables à suivre.

Harry se demanda quelle classe allait bientôt déchanter et voir sa population féminine rabrouée et sortir de la pièce totalement outrée. Une réflexion stupide sur le nombre de bosses que possède un dromadaire répondit à la question que se posait de Harry. C'était l'horrible voie de cette imbécile de Millicent Bulstrode. Du coup, il sourit de plus belle. Les sixième année de Serpentard passaient leur épreuve du feu et savoir qu'ils allaient subir quatre heures terribles avec le professeur Bakkhar lui fit grand plaisir.

Tout en continuant son chemin, il se demanda comment Malefoy réagirait au totalitarisme de Bakkhar. Probablement que l'illusionniste remettrait à sa place ce vil serpent. Après tout, les Egyptiens ne sont-ils pas maîtres des serpents ? Ne les tiennent-ils pas par leur musique enchanteresse ? Ne les asservissent-ils pas comme de vulgaires lézards ? Il eut cependant un léger frisson. Malefoy devait être habitué au totalitarisme puisque son propre père adoptait des méthodes semblables. Et si Bakkhar et lui s'entendaient à merveille finalement ? La situation serait nettement moins drôle pour Harry. Quoique si Malefoy s'écrasait devant son père, c'est parce qu'il était seul face à lui et avait tout intérêt à le faire. Devant ses fidèles sbires qu'il qualifiait d'amis, il lui fallait garder la tête haute. La situation pouvait être tout à la fois comique et dangereuse.

Puis, comment réagiraient les filles de cette classe ? Que Parkinson soit poussée dans ses derniers retranchements ne pouvait qu'enchanter Harry. Encore qu'avec son physique ingrat, Bakkhar penserait peut-être qu'elle fût un garçon. Sur cette pensée peu honorable, Harry s'esclaffa... Il gardait en mémoire sa participation active dans la très peu glorieuse Brigade Inquisitoriale l'année précédente. Elle pouvait donc souffrir à son tour, grand bien lui fît. Mais sa liesse ne dura qu'un court instant. Il y avait d'autres filles dans cette classe... Des filles dont les formes étaient sans équivoques sur leur nature sexuelle et qui, fatalement, rappellerait leur « condition » aux yeux du professeur misogyne... Les pensées de Harry se tournèrent aussitôt vers Manon de Bohan. Si Bakkhar aimait les jolies femmes, il apprécierait sûrement cette demoiselle. Mais il appréciait surtout des femmes qu'elles se taisent et vu la manière dont elle avait abordé le jeune homme le matin même, il doutait que Manon fût du genre à subir sans réagir. Tout cela risquait de très mal tourner dans cette classe. Dans quel état sortirait-elle après le cours ? Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne traîne pas dans les parages lorsque le cours de défense se terminerait. S'il devait la croiser dans les couloirs à ce moment là, peut-être n'aurait-il pas assez de ses jambes pour fuir la folie furieuse de cette jouvencelle. Il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver sur le perron du château.

Lorsque Harry arriva près de la cabane du garde chasse de Poudlard, il eut soudain un doute. Pendant un moment il avait oublié qu'Hagrid occupait depuis trois ans un poste de professeur dans l'école et qu'il était lui aussi soumis à des obligations scolaires. Harry ne connaissait pas les horaires de son ami et il se pouvait très bien qu'il enseignât pour le moment dans la lisière de la forêt. La cabane du demi-géant semblait bien calme et ses environs délaissés par les élèves. Pas d'animaux dans les enclos, personne dans le potager. Le garçon frappa tout de même à la porte, mais pour toute réponse, il reçut les aboiements de Crockdur.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri perçant venant de la forêt. C'était la voix d'une fille manifestement terrorisée. Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction du cri. Il s'avança d'un pas franc vers la forêt mais restait néanmoins aux aguets. Entrer dans la Forêt Interdite restait toujours une épreuve dangereuse, d'autant plus que les Centaures qui la peuplaient considéraient à présent sa présence comme offensante et pouvaient désormais l'agresser. Mais quelque part derrière ce mur végétal, quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Il s'approcha rapidement, prêt à écarter les branches des premiers arbres d'un coup de baguette magique lorsqu'il entendit un second cri hystérique. Il allait foncer lorsque des éclats de rires se firent entendre, entrecoupés par la voie forte de Hagrid.

–– Allons Miss Richmond, ce n'est qu'un peu de bave, rien de plus ! Arrêtez de vous affoler comme ça, vous énervez ce Krybylle des Forêts.

–– Arglllllllll ! C'est absolument dégoûtant ! J'espère au moins que ça partira au lavage !

–– Sûrement pas ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on en fait l'encre de vos plumiers ? Arrêtez donc de gesticuler, vous arrosez tout le monde de muqueuses. Et elle est d'ailleurs en train de tourner...

–– Ahahaha Sylva, tu en as plein les cheveux ! se moqua un des élèves

–– Peut-être que le gros O'Conelly te trouvera moins jolie, pouffa un autre.

–– Oui mais l'odeur devrait l'attirer, c'est le même parfum qu'il porte ! plaisanta un troisième.

–– Arggg, hurla Sylva, hystérique.

–– Allons ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire, gronda Hagrid. Vous devriez avoir le même respect pour tous vos profess... Hep, reviens par ici, toi !

D'autres filles se mirent à hurler, suggérant que la bave de Krybylle avait encore fait des victimes supplémentaires. Manifestement, il n'y avait donc aucun danger et Harry s'était une fois de plus emporté trop vite face à un péril hypothétique. Hagrid tentait de se débrouiller avec une classe de quatrième année mais ne maîtrisait pas totalement la situation, ce qui en soi n'avait rien d'inhabituel et en était même assez rassurant. Le jeune sorcier rangea sa baguette dans l'étui qu'il ne quittait plus et s'en retourna vers le château. Une chance qu'Hagrid ne l'ait pas vu à travers le couvert végétal ; il aurait bien été capable de lui demander de l'aider à contrôler ce... ce quoi déjà ? Un Krybylle des Forêts ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce machin ? Harry avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé de Krybylle lors de sa quatrième année. Décidément, son ami avait un peu de difficultés à suivre le programme officiel qui lui était imposé par le ministère, malgré tous les problèmes qu'il avait pourtant déjà rencontrés. Plus tête brûlée que lui, Harry ne connaissait pas. Ou presque.

De retour dans le grand hall, Harry jeta un œil sur les sabliers géants servant à compter les points des maisons. Les premières émeraudes du sablier des Serpentard venaient juste de remonter dans la partie supérieure. Le cours de Bakkhar commençait donc à tourner au carnage et Harry fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de savoir comment se déroulaient les choses en classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce n'était certes pas un comportement très honorable et Hermione seraient probablement furieuse si elle savait quelle curiosité malsaine l'animait à ce moment là. Mais il lui fallait savoir. Pendant quelques instants, il verrait le malheur des autres et non plus les siens. Et il y découvrirait un sentiment salvateur extrêmement appréciable dont il se délecterait pendant des semaines.

–– Mais que fait le petit pote Potter dans les couloirs alors que tout le monde étudie bien ses leçons ?

Ce caquètement abominablement familier ôta tous les espoirs de Harry de savourer un de ces moments précieux qu'offre rarement la vie. Peeves sortait de derrière un passage secret et composait des figures d'acrobates plus ou moins grossières en regardant Harry d'un œil mauvais.

–– Oh oooooh ! Est-ce que le tombeur de ces dames serait lui aussi tombé à cause de l'une d'elle ? C'est que les hormones travaillent chez les vivants, et ce n'est pourtant pas le printemps ! Paraît que le héros fait des ravages dans les cœurs des petites minettes écervelées.

–– Arrête Peeves, tu ne fais rire que toi. Et les rumeurs qui peuvent circuler sur mon compte ne me touchent pas !

–– Mais elles touchent les autres, ricana étrangement l'esprit frappeur en se lançant dans une courbette de plus. Il fait même des jaloux parmi ces messieurs, le petit pot d'terre.

Harry haussa les épaules. Lui ? Faire des jaloux ? Passer pour un séducteur ? Peeves avait probablement trouvé une liqueur frelatée pour esprits spiritueux et s'était enfilé toute la bouteille. L'esprit frappeur se mit alors à imiter le roucoulement agaçant d'un pigeon malade et à battre des bras comme le ferait une poularde boiteuse.

–– Si c'est pas mignon tout cela ! Et puis d'habitude c'est moi qui fais circuler les pires des rumeurs. Donc si celle-ci n'est pas mienne, c'est qu'elle doit être fondée... ou qu'elle se propagera plus vite encore !

–– Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux, tout le monde sait que tu racontes n'importe quoi et qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance !

–– Mais... si je criais ? proposa cyniquement l'esprit avec un sourire démoniaque. Comment réagirait ce charmant professeur au turban qui déteste tant être dérangé ? Et que penseraient tous les autres quand ils verraient que le petit héros s'aventure tout seul là où il peut croiser les « _yeux-à-damner-un-fantôme_ ».

Harry avala sa salive. Si Peeves alertait tout le monde, avec sa légendaire indiscrétion, il était fichu. Et il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : les rumeurs sur son prétendu intérêt pour la demoiselle de Bohan, la fureur de Bakkhar ou celle Ginny... Peeves inspira profondément, prêt à faire vibrer l'équivalent de ses cordes vocales.

–– Ah c'est donc là que tu te cachais !

O'Conelly ! Manquait plus que lui, avec sa démarche pataude et son look hawaïen crade qui déshonorait la fierté de son pays. Harry ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à lui ou... à Peeves !

–– Sacré galopin, va ! Pas mal le coup de l'armure autiste mais malgré une chemise de foutue je suis quand même parvenu à la maîtriser. Un sort de rouille et on en parle plus !

Harry ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que racontait le _professeur_. Non, il ne rêvait pas ! O'Conelly s'adressait bel et bien à l'esprit frappeur qui se tenait les côtes comme pour rire d'une de ses mauvaises blagues.

–– Cette fois c'est à ton tour, je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir avec la poulie de Sherwood.

Un jeu ! O'Conelly passait son temps à jouer avec Peeves ! N'avait-il donc rien d'autre à faire ? Ces deux oiseaux là se tendaient réciproquement des pièges voire des épreuves et tentaient de se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Totalement affligeant !

–– La prochaine fois je trouverai un moyen de vous faire taire, cher professeur « grande langue »...

–– Pourquoi, toi aussi tu trouves que je parle beaucoup ? C'est curieux ça, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Mais bon c'est vrai que si je parle tout le temps, comme on me le reproche souvent, hé bien forcément j'assomme les gens de paroles et je n'entends même pas vraiment leurs reproches, justement, pour autant que les autres aient le temps de me les dire. Donc je ne peux pas vraiment savoir, mais faut dire que je n'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir non plus, on est comme on est après tout et si j'ai la langue bien pendue, ce n'est pas plus mal car ma langue peut avoir d'autres vertus que la parole, et je ne parle évidemment pas du chant –encore que j'aime beaucoup chanter, je connais tout un répertoire du temps où j'étais jeune étudiant ; Ah lalala comme c'est une époque que je regrette, nous savions rigoler à l'époque, et nous buvions toujours une de ces petites liqueurs maison, je ne vous dis que ça ! Nous en buvions tant que nous ne savions jamais où nous nous réveillerions le lendemain matin, ni dans quels bras d'ailleurs. Enfin non, une langue ça ne sert pas qu'à chanter. Je parle bien entendu de choses dont les dames se souviennent en général avec beaucoup de ravissement après en avoir fait l'expérience mais dont je ne peux exprimer les détails plus ouvertement dans une école, avec toutes ces chastes oreilles...

Peeves caquetait avec amusement à chaque énormité de l'Irlandais. Harry se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait pas comment fuir ce lieu devenu infréquentable. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit pour s'échapper, Peeves se mettrait à coup sûr à hurler à la mort et l'autre fou serait bien capable de l'imiter, juste pour participer à la clownerie.

Peeves trouva cependant un moyen impressionnant pour interrompre le professeur : il se mit à roter très bruyamment de la manière la plus ignoble possible.

–– Ahahahahaha, magnifique Peeves ! Et sans potion gazeuse en plus !

–– Monsieur le professeur fripon, voilà un élève qui aimerait grandement en apprendre sur vos frasques de séducteur...

–– Aaaaaah ! Mais c'est monsieur Potter ! s'exclama le gros professeur comme s'il venait juste de l'apercevoir. Formidable ! Votre nom est célèbre dans toute l'Europe et même bien au-delà, le saviez-vous ? Figurez-vous que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que c'était vous l'autre jour dans les couloirs, vous savez quand je cherchais ma route. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas certain de me retrouver cette fois-ci non plus, mais à défaut, j'ai commencé à faire un plan. Et puis on y trouve tellement de choses affolantes ici que c'est un véritable plaisir de s'y perdre. Enfin, quel distrait je fais, me direz-vous et vous n'aurez sûrement pas tort j'en conviens. Mais voyez-vous, jamais je n'ai été autant entouré de présences féminines qu'en ces lieux alors forcément je perds un petit peu la tête, ahahaha, c'est bien compréhensible, n'est-ce pas... A part peut-être l'épisode du Harem du Sultan de Luth Sarleim mais là ça a failli très mal tourner pour une partie de mon anatomie à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Le Sultan n'est pas partageur, voyez-vous et sans un de mes tours de passe-passe que je conserve bien secrètement, je crois que c'était cuit pour moi. Rien que de penser au traitement qui m'attendait... Brrrr, j'en frémis encore ! Mais, le risque en valait le coup. Je vous raconterai peut-être un jour ce que m'a appris Jasmina cette fois là... Dommage que j'ai du la quitter si vite, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on m'apprend encore des choses dans ce domaine. Tiens à propos de se dépêcher, savez-vous, mon cher Peeves, que la forêt est pour l'instant envahie de Krybylles ? Et vu que leur présence est généralement très éphémère, je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait peut-être de l'apprendre dès maintenant.

Les yeux de Peeves s'écarquillèrent et son sourire devint plus mauvais encore.

–– Des Krybylles ? Des vrais de vrais ? Whahahaha ! Je vous laisse avec votre disciple, votre altesse, j'ai à faire !!!

L'esprit frappeur s'en alla à une vitesse fulgurante en faisant tomber au passage une armure ancienne qui protesta vigoureusement. Ce fou d'O'Conelly venait de sauver la mise à Harry mais pour combien de temps encore ?

–– Alors comme ça on plait à la petite Bohan ? Ce sont les bruits qui courent, et moi j'aime beaucoup les bruits qui courent. Je ne suis pas un grand sportif alors plutôt que de courir après, moi je les attrape au vol, ahahahahah. J'ai dit vol, pas viol, Ahahahah. Ben en tout cas, ça c'est très fort de votre part, Harry. Il paraît qu'elle n'est pas facile à séduire, la gamine. Et quel caractère ! Son père n'est pas des plus cocasse non plus et je pense qu'en plus il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup –savent pas rire dans cette famille. Mais entre nous, quel joli fessier elle possède ! Rien à jeter ! J'ai bien observé l'autre jour, c'est un morceau de choix, vous avez bon goût. A première vue, elle doit être très exigeante en amour et elle a l'air de constitution solide. Faut avoir un cœur costaud pour suivre le rythme avec une fille aussi sportive mais croyez-moi, ce n'est que du tout bon ! Je connais deux ou trois bricoles que je pourrais vous confier si vous voulez, et avec ça, je vous promets qu'elle grimpera aux rideaux et en redemandera encore et encore. Ahahahahha !

Harry ne savait pas s'il était plus incommodé par la pestilence de son haleine ou par celle de ses paroles. Il ne demandait qu'à s'éclipser. Jamais il n'avait pensé devoir utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour se balader en plein jour à l'école, mais à présent que ce type se baladait dans les couloirs, la question était à envisager sérieusement. Pendant que le professeur continuait à converser seul de choses que la morale réprouve, Harry glissait tout doucement vers un escalier l'amenant vers sa salle commune. L'autre le suivit un moment tout en déblatérant un tas de banalités sans queue ni tête, citant parfois un texte d'un auteur moldu Kazakh totalement inconnu, énonçant des principes de psychanalyse freudienne ou discutant de la couleur des abats-jour sur les lampes des toilettes réservées aux professeurs. Puis alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une tapisserie qui cachaient un passage vers la liberté, l'Irlandais salua Harry, lui fixa rendez-vous pour son cours du jeudi et le remercia pour ce brin de causette fort sympathique auquel Harry n'avait pourtant pas pris part. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Harry respira un grand coup. Il l'avait échappé belle et il était soulagé qu'O'Conelly disparaisse avec ses paroles assommantes... et son fumet particulier.

Enfin le jeune homme arriva devant l'entrée de la salle des Gryffondor, persuadé qu'il lui fallait changer ses vêtements imprégnés de la fragrance de son maître de défense. La grimace de la Grosse Dame confirma ses pensées et Harry nota au passage que les personnages des tableaux possédaient indiscutablement le sens de l'odorat. Au mot de passe, l'ouverture s'ouvrit sur une scène toute particulière. La salle était déserte sauf en ce qui concernait Ron et Ginny qui venaient de se retrouver et en profitaient pour régler leurs comptes. La jeune fille revenait de l'infirmerie où elle avait pu apprécier avec colère les belles couleurs qu'avait offert son frère à son petit ami. Ron tenait sa sœur par le poignet pour la forcer à lui faire face et l'empêcher de fuir. Dans leur altercation, les deux Weasley n'aperçurent pas la présence de leur ami commun.

–– Et moi je dis que c'est totalement inconsidéré et malvenu !

–– Ce que tu peux être ignorant mon pauvre Ron !!! C'est sûrement pour ça que ce n'est pas toi le Capitaine !

–– Arrêtes tes sarcasmes et dis-moi plutôt à quoi tu joues !

–– Je joue au Capitaine qui a la volonté de gagner ! lança-t-elle sur un air de défi. Je joue au Capitaine qui se retrouve avec une équipe à reconstruire entièrement. Cette équipe est une ruine, elle est totalement démantibulée avec toutes les agressions qu'elle a subies depuis cette peste d'Ombrage. Cette équipe n'a plus d'âme, plus de couleurs. Il faut tout revoir.

–– Et c'est en virant les derniers éléments stables que tu comptes y remédier ?

–– Toi ? Un élément stable ? Laisse-moi rire !

–– Réponds à ma question au lieu de te moquer ! rétorqua Ron, lui serrant davantage le poignet.

–– Le seul élément stable là dedans, c'est moi, et encore, je change de poste en devenant poursuiveuse. Sloper et Kirke, même s'ils sont très moyens sont restés constants, eux au moins, et on sait à quoi s'en tenir avec eux. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde !

–– J'ai peut-être été mauvais au début mais je me suis bien rattrapé, je te signale. Contrairement à ces deux crétins, je progresse, moi !! Et puis il n'y a pas que moi que tu considères comme instable !

–– Si tu parles de Harry, je te rappelle qu'il ne faisait déjà plus partie de l'équipe l'année passée et que question stabilité, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il suffit de le regarder papillonner à droite et à gauche pour comprendre qu'avec lui, rien n'est durable !

–– Ah ! Voilà la véritable raison ! Tu lui en veux d'avoir une vie sentimentale très riche, alors que la tienne manque totalement de... couleurs, si je puis dire !

Ginny gifla violemment son frère qui ne se laissa pas décontenancé pour autant malgré la main qu'il posa sur sa joue endolorie.

–– Espèce de goujat ! Tu es vraiment écœurant ! dit-elle, les larmes aux bord des yeux.

–– Et toi, tu crois que tu es mieux ? cria-t-il en se saisissant violemment de son bras. On parle Quidditch, pas sentiments. Faut pas mélanger ma vieille. Parce que sinon, je doute sincèrement de tes capacités à diriger une équipe !!!

–– Mélanger sport et sentiments ? Ce sont des dragées arc-en-ciel que Dean a avalées ; il en a au moins pour une semaine. Et je sais que c'est justement parce que je suis Capitaine qu'on lui à fait subir cette humiliation. C'est vraiment répugnant de s'en prendre à lui pour m'atteindre.

–– Je mènerai mon enquête sur les responsables puisque c'est mon boulot. Maintenant à toi de faire le tien en nous reprenant dans l'équipe.

–– Ton boulot ? C'est toi qui lui as donné ces maudites dragées. Moi au moins, je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux. Je recherche juste de la cohérence dans l'équipe, mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Tu es décidément trop borné ! Si je demande à tout le monde de présenter les sélections c'est uniquement par soucis d'équité. Et pour que tout le monde apprenne à se connaître depuis le début. Mais vu comme c'est parti entre nous deux, je doute que la cohérence soit solide si nous sommes de la même équipe.

–– Tu parles de cohérence de groupe mais tu en veux personnellement à Harry ! Ainsi qu'à moi ! Ce qui signifie clairement que nous ne serons pas repris dans l'équipe ! Tu pourrais avoir la délicatesse de nous le dire en face plutôt que d'organiser ce jeu stupide uniquement pour nous humilier en public.

–– Mais je ne veux pas vous humilier !

–– C'est pourtant ce que tu fais ! Que tu me vires, c'est une chose mais si tu le vires lui, tu auras toute la maison Gryffondor sur le dos, tu le sais, ça ?

–– MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS VIRER !! cria Ginny, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Sur ces mots, et devant les pleurs de sa sœur, Ron perdit à la fois ses moyens et sa colère. Il se rendait compte qu'il venait de se montrer particulièrement cruel et impitoyable envers elle.

–– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

–– Je t'ai déjà tout expliquer ! Mais tu n'écoutes jamais.

Ginny se libéra de l'étreinte et voulut s'enfuir vers son dortoir. Ron sur un réflexe la rattrapa.

–– Ginny, Attends ! Je suis désolé !

La jeune fille le regarda de ses yeux humides. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles elle put contempler le désarroi sur le visage de son frère.

–– Tu es odieux, Ron. Pourquoi je devrais encore t'attendre ?

–– Je ne voulais te blesser, Ginny. C'est vrai, j'ai été odieux. Mais avoue qu'avec un peu plus d'explications de ta part, je ne me serais pas emporté de la sorte. Tu sais bien comment je suis...

Ron qui, malgré ses dons exceptionnels, n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais pu sonder l'esprit de la jeune fille, perçut étrangement son état de fébrilité avancé. La pauvre Ginny était psychologiquement affaiblie et la pression qu'elle portait sur les épaules depuis quelques temps avait fini par fissurer le mur de protection qu'elle avait savamment construit. De cette faille jaillissait des émotions qu'il ne connaissait guère chez sa sœur et qu'il lui découvrait pour la première fois. Certes, il ne pouvait comprendre toute l'étendue ni la complexité de ses souffrances, mais il pouvait les ressentir et cela le toucha. Devant la faiblesse soudainement révélée de Ginny, le jeune Weasley serra sa sœur dans ses bras, chose qu'il ne faisait d'ordinaire jamais. Et la jeune fille le laissa faire, les larmes coulant vivement sur ses joues maintenant. Il n'avait plus aucune haine en lui à présent.

–– Fais ce que tu crois juste, Ginny. Dans le fond, Harry et moi ne sommes que deux imbéciles, mais ça tu le savais déjà !

–– Moi aussi je vous dois des excuses, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu as raison je n'ai pas été très objective, et j'aurais dû vous parler de mes projets. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de créer la zizanie entre nous. Et puis, je voulais me montrer forte et voilà que je pleure comme une enfant. Peut-être que tu as raison, je serai sans doute une mauvaise capitaine.

–– Tu seras une excellente Capitaine. Et même la meilleure depuis des générations. Tu feras honneur à Charlie et tout le monde se souviendra des Weasley comme des champions de Quidditch, apaisa Ron sur un ton très doux. Il caressait les cheveux de sa sœur à présent.

–– Seulement si le gardien fait des miracles dans les buts, sourit alors Ginny.

–– Pour autant que je sois le gardien !

–– Alors fais de ton mieux, samedi après-midi.

–– D'accord, nous nous présenterons samedi, comme tu le souhaites, petite sœur.

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son frère qui rougit malgré lui.

–– Tu sais, malgré nos incessantes disputes, je t'aime bien quand même, frérot !

Ron se put rien répondre et se contenta de sourire. Il laissa filer la jeune fille vers son dortoir et secoua la tête en marmonnant une de ses grandes réflexions préférées.

–– Ah, les filles ! Elles me rendront fou !

Harry n'osa pas bouger et se contenta de regarder Ron remonter lui aussi dans son dortoir. Il espérait que son ami ne l'avait pas vu. Lorsque celui-ci eut disparu, il alla le rejoindre un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il avait peut-être toutes ses chances de regagner son poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch et de devenir lui aussi un **_Vif des Anges_**.

* * *

Et voilà ! Des commentaires ? Des protestations ? Des réactions ? Exprimez-vous avec une petite review !  
Merci 


	26. La tête dans les étoiles

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous profitez de cette semaine de vacnce, ou, si ce n'est pas encore le cas, que vous terminez cette semaine de labeur en pensant aux vacances prochaines.**

**Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi, et donc, fort logiquement, je publie un nouveau chapitre...**

**–+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+–**

_**ATTENTION !!! Ce chapitre refait l'apparition d'O'Conelly.  
Vous pouvez donc vous attendre à des situations ou des paroles  
que la morale réprouve.  
La leture est donc à vos risques et périls**_

**–+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+––+–**

**Bon d'accord, y a pas mort d'homme mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenus.**

* * *

_Petites réponses aux reviews (pour ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par les voies ordinaires)_

**klaude :** Tu as raison, le quidditch n'a rien de reposant et Harry risque de s'en rendre compte. Surtout que, comme tu dis, il va encore lui arriver deux ou trois bricoles...

**Bartimeus :** J'ai réussi à te faire apprécier Ginny, à toi qui la trouve garce depuis le début ? Grande victoire !! Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie, attendons de connaitre la suite pour juger le cas Ginny.

Et voilà, passons enfin au chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 - La tête dans les étoiles**

Lorsque Harry entra dans le dortoir des garçons, il trouva un Ronald Weasley bien plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire. La dispute avec sa sœur s'était terminée par une réconciliation et avait été bien plus que salutaire pour les deux parties. Ron, rassuré par les intentions réelles de Ginny se sentait libéré et cela se ressentait. Il suffisait de voir les magnifiques boutons de manchette qu'il faisait apparaître à loisir sur son lit. La citrouille qui lui servait d'oreiller avait, elle aussi, retrouvé sa nature d'origine.

–– Je vois que tu as trouvé le bon mouvement de baguette !

–– Tiens, tu es là, toi ? Oui, je crois que cette fois c'est bon. Je vais peut-être échapper aux travaux supplémentaires de la vieille McGonagall. Regarde un peu.

D'un geste de la main beaucoup plus précis que ce qu'il montrait habituellement, il fit apparaître de vrais boutons de manchette et non plus ces espèces de boulettes difformes qu'il fabriquait précédemment.

–– Wow, ils sont mieux que les miens !

–– C'est Hermione qui va être contente. Elle m'a suffisamment sermonné sur le fait que j'étais capable de bien plus que je ne le montrais et gnagnagna... Tu sais comme elle peut être, parfois.

–– Hé hé, ne m'en parles pas !

Ron souriait. Ce qui était bien chez lui, c'est qu'il fallait parfois peu de choses pour tout débloquer en même temps. Voilà au moins un premier problème qui paraissait résolu.

–– Au fait, dit alors Ron. J'ai pu discuter avec Ginny ! Je l'ai presque convaincue de nous reprendre dans l'équipe.

–– Tiens donc, sourit Harry

–– A dire vrai, nous avons eu une petite discussion assez houleuse mais... Bon, je crois que dans le fond elle a raison. Peut-être faudrait-il nous présenter samedi sur le terrain de Quidditch comme elle le demande.

–– Qu'est-ce qui t'a donc fait changer d'avis, s'amusa Harry.

–– Rien. C'est ma sœur. On pourrait lui laisser une seconde chance, non ?

–– Oui, on peut. Mais je crois que c'est plutôt elle qui a le loisir de nous laisser une chance.

–– Oui, oh, nous n'aurons qu'à être nous-même le jour de la sélection et il n'y aura pas de problème.

–– Ahahahahah ! Ton discours a bien changé depuis ce matin.

–– Ben quoi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as décidé d'être contrariant ?

–– Non mais j'ai assisté à la fin de votre dispute tout à l'heure.

–– Ah ! heu... Ah bon... Dans le fond c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Au moins, merci d'être honnête avec moi.

–– C'est ça l'amitié, railla Harry.

–– Pffft ! Donc tu sais qu'elle ne cherche pas à nous renvoyer de l'équipe.

–– Oui, j'ai entendu. Et j'en suis soulagé.

–– Pas tant que moi. Donc, c'est bon, alors ? Nous irons le cœur léger, samedi ?

–– Oui, et nous montrerons à tout le monde que nous méritons mieux que quiconque nos places dans l'équipe.

–– Voilà qui est bien parlé !!!

Un nouveau bouton de manchette apparut, plus beau que les autres.

–– Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas en or. On pourrait les fondre et nous en faire des gallions !

–– Les gallions n'apportent pas tout, Ron. Et si c'était si simple, Nicolas Flamel n'aurait jamais eu à inventer sa pierre philosophale.

–– Ça ne coûte rien de rêver ! Dis... Pour en revenir à Ginny... Je suis bien content que nous soyons réconciliés.

–– Oui, j'imagine. Moi aussi je préfère ça. Ce n'est drôle pour personne de se disputer.

–– Tu sais, je crois que tu aurais encore toutes tes chances avec elle. Elle en pince encore beaucoup pour toi et je me dis que...

–– Arrête, Ron ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.

–– J'en suis pas aussi sûr à la lumière de ce que tu nous fais !

–– Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Et toi, quand est-ce que tu abordes cette Emmeline ?

–– Boah, tout de suite il faut que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux ! Bon, c'est vrai j'y connais rien aux filles, je l'avoue. Mais je connais quand même un peu mieux ma sœur. Et si je te dis que tu lui plais... c'est que tu lui plais ! Et puis je suis certain que Hermione qui est bien meilleure conseillère que moi te dirait la même chose et...

–– Et Dean ?

–– On s'en fout de Dean ! J'en fais mon affaire ! De toute façon, que tu sois ou non dans le cœur de ma sœur, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais l'accepter comme beau-frère !

–– Ben pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez lui ? C'est un bon camarade de chambre, non ?

–– Il... Il...Il est... Il... Il aime le Foutmolle !

–– Football !

–– Et... Il... Il dessine ! Et pas que des dessins de fleurs !

–– Renvoie Dean dans les cordes et tu recevras les foudres de Ginny ! Non, vraiment ! Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais _surtout_ ne t'occupe pas de ça, s'il te plait. C'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça !

–– Bon... Moi ce que j'en dis... C'est pour t'aider. Mais c'est vrai que je ne pourrais rien faire tant que tu as tes pensées rivées sur Vicky. Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé... Elle embrasse bien ?

–– Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? rétorqua Harry, visiblement agacé.

–– Comme tu veux, répondit Ron, un peu embarrassé... mais si peu !

La conversation revint presque aussitôt sur le Quidditch. Il était temps que les matchs reprennent pour que Harry puisse enfin se défouler. Maintenant que tout semblait apparemment résolu pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, il ressentit à nouveau le besoin de monter sur son balai et de se lancer dans des exercices de haute voltige. Harry proposa d'ailleurs à Ron de demander à leur directrice de Maison de pouvoir s'entraîner le soir avant de participer aux sélections prévues le samedi. Cette idée enthousiasma le préfet qui résolut de lui en parler au repas suivant, en même temps qu'il lui montrerait les boutons de manchettes qu'il venait de produire avec finalement une certaine aisance. Face à ces bons résultats, la directrice adjointe ne pourrait pas leur refuser cela. De toute façon, il en allait de la formation et de la cohésion de l'équipe de Quidditch, et elle ne pourrait que se féliciter de ce nouveau regain d'intérêt pour son équipe.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula beaucoup plus vite. Après que les premiers cours furent terminés, la salle commune se remplit de nouveau. Les frères Crivey s'étaient installés sur le coin d'une table et avaient disposé des dizaines de notes, de schémas, de photos, de parchemins raturés ou chiffonnés et semblaient pris d'une frénésie toute particulière. Ils avaient déjà écrit un grand nombre d'articles et avaient recruté l'un ou l'autre élève pour certaines rubriques. Parvati s'était montrée très intéressée pour la rubrique sur les potins de l'école. Et Lavande pour le courrier des lecteurs. Pour l'instant, la plus grande préoccupation des Crivey était toujours de trouver un titre et un slogan accrocheurs pour leur œuvre. Harry et Ron jouaient tranquillement une partie d'échecs un peu plus loin mais leur concentration n'était pas totalement axée sur l'échiquier. D'une oreille, ils écoutaient avec beaucoup de plaisir les tergiversations des journalistes en herbe.

–– « _La revue de Poudlard_ » ! proposa Denis.

–– Non, non et non ! C'est trop nul ! « _L'investigateur_ », par contre, ça sonne mieux.

–– Oui mais ça fait journal à scandale ! Et pourquoi pas « _Le journal parlé_ », avec des articles enchantés qui se liraient d'eux même !

–– Bonjour la cacophonie ! pinailla Ethan Waterman, le camarade de classe que les Crivey avaient enrôlé. Et puis vous pouvez enchanter vos articles pour chacun des exemplaires sans vous tromper, vous ? Si c'est raté c'est Flitwick qui vous donnera des cours de rattrapage. Sans compter que ça prendra un temps fou ! Non, restons plus simple ! Le « _Daily Poudlard_ » me semble bien plus raisonnable.

–– Plus raisonnable ? On ne pourra jamais publier une édition quotidienne, mon vieux. Le titre serait donc totalement mensonger ! Tu parles d'une bonne publicité pour commencer ! Et puis Dean nous a déjà dit que c'était nullissime comme titre.

–– « _Poudlard Magasine_ », hurla presque Denis. Avec comme slogan, « _L'information, vous le savez, c'est notre grande passion_ ».

Ron et Harry qui se retenaient depuis un bon moment ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il leur fallut bien quelques minutes pour se remettre, ce qui vexa quelque peu les trois rédacteurs. Mais au moins ils avaient compris que leur dernier titre ne convenait pas du tout. Dans la salle, d'autres élèves leur lançaient des regards noirs. Tout ce tapage les empêchait de travailler. Hermione et Ginny descendirent de leur dortoir avec le gros volume sur les maladies tropicales sous le bras. Elles se dirigèrent vers les deux garçons qui n'arrivaient plus à jouer leur partie correctement, ce qui exaspérait les pièces qui ne se privaient pas de le faire savoir en gesticulant et en montrant les poings.

–– « _La Torche_ » ! s'exclama Denis.

–– Pourquoi « _la Torche_ » ? demanda Ethan. Ça ne veut rien dire et c'est ridicule, ce nom !

–– Il a vu ça dans une série à la télévision cet été, expliqua Colin à son ami.

–– La télé-quoi ?

–– Laisse tomber. Un truc de moldus. Cherchons plutôt un autre nom.

Les deux jeunes filles atteignirent la table où riaient toujours les deux sixième année. Elles s'assirent et posèrent le livre à côté de l'échiquier.

–– Qui gagne ? demanda Hermione.

–– On n'en sait rien, ça fait longtemps que nous ne jouons plus vraiment, ricana Harry.

–– Je suis bien contente que vous soyez d'une excellente humeur, parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas particulièrement joyeux.

–– « _Le journal de Poudlard_ »

–– Non ! Déjà évoqué et ça n'a pas suscité un enthousiasme débordant.

–– « _L'Auditoire _»

–– Bof, trop rasoir !

–– « _Le sorcier informé_ »

–– Trop banal !

–– « _L'Indépendant de Poudlard_ »

–– Nous ne sommes pas indépendants, les profs ont un droit de regard. Surtout McGonagall !

–– Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un peu de silence, s'énerva Ginny et se tournant vers les trois élèves qui se sentirent tout petits. Il y a des gens qui aimeraient parler de choses sérieuses, ici.

–– Ne t'énerve pas Ginny, s'excusa Colin. On vous laisse discuter Quidditch en paix.

–– Mais ce sont des choses sérieuses ! marmonna entre ses dents le jeune Waterman.

Ginny haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le groupe. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux puis elle les baissa, légèrement mal à l'aise. Harry aussi baissa les siens. Ce que lui avait rappelé Ron n'était pas pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il était possible qu'elle l'aimât encore et le sorcier ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Au moins, si elle le détestait, il ne se poserait pas toutes ces questions.

–– Donc voilà, reprit Hermione. J'ai mis Ginny au courant des derniers évènements. Nous avons regardé à deux dans le livre sur les maladies tropicales mais nous n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant.

–– En quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? s'étonna Ron. Je m'attendais à ce que tu nous racontes que Harry allait mourir dans l'heure et au lieu de ça, tu nous dis qu'en fait, il n'a rien.

–– Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'avait rien, corrigea Hermione, j'ai dit que nous n'avons pas trouvé. Ce qui signifie que nous ne pouvons lui appliquer le moindre traitement, pour autant qu'il en existe un. C'est loin d'être rassurant.

–– Mais je me sens très bien, protesta Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de traitement !

–– Même pas un petit massage de la part de Ginny ? plaisanta Ron, ce qui attira les regards haineux des trois autres, surtout ceux des principaux concernés qui rougirent vivement.

–– Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron, s'énerva Ginny qui n'osait plus regarder Harry en face.

D'ailleurs celui-ci préférait observer sur l'échiquier la Dame Noire qui, résignée, distribuait les cartes au fou blanc, histoire de passer le temps.

–– « _Le Poudlard Mirror _», proposa la voie éloignée de Colin.

–– Non plus ! et l' « _Echo de la Forêt Interdite_ » c'est trop long. Et on s'en fiche de ce qu'il y a dans la forêt. En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui irait voir ce qui s'y passe !

–– Et pourquoi pas « _la Plume à papote_ » ?

–– Ce sont eux qui n'arrêtent pas de papoter, se moqua discrètement Ron, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons. On devrait plutôt appeler leur feuille de chou le « _Journal des Commères_ ».

–– Ron ! Ton manque d'intérêt pour ce qui arrive à Harry me sidère, s'offusqua la préfète de Gryffondor. Ça pourrait être grave !

–– Arrêtez d'être paranoïaque, les filles. Y a pas mort d'homme ! Enfin... pas encore ! Pffft.

–– Ron tu es vraiment un imbécile, grogna Ginny. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Harry, je... Tu serais le premier à t'en vouloir !

–– Mais il ne m'arrivera rien, tenta de raisonner Harry. Après tout, si c'était une maladie ou un phénomène dangereux, ce serait largement répertorié, non ? Vous l'auriez déjà trouvé dans les bouquins ! Je te fais confiance pour ça, Hermione.

–– C'est ça, rajoutes-en, toi aussi. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous aide, alors c'est bon pour moi, je laisse tomber !

–– Ne te vexe pas Hermione. C'est juste que ce n'est sans doute rien de dramatique et que nous avons tous d'autres choses auxquelles penser, s'expliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine de se rajouter une pression supplémentaire ! On verra bien si ça évolue et on avisera le cas échéant. Pour l'instant nous avons d'autres priorités, non ?

–– Tiens c'est vrai, ça, à propos de priorité, rajouta Ron. Où en êtes-vous dans votre comité de défense des femmes ?

–– Tu t'occupes de ça, toi, maintenant ? se demanda avec sarcasme Ginny.

–– Pour moi, c'est surtout beaucoup de bruit pour rien mais bon, j'essaie de m'intéresser un minimum à ce que vous faites. Et de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une fille...

Harry tenta de le faire taire en lui écrasant le pied. Malheureusement, il écrasa le même orteil qui avait déjà subit l'agression de Hermione lors du déjeuner. Ron cria de douleur et reçut lui aussi les regards exaspérés des rares élèves consciencieux qui essayaient de travailler.

–– J'avais eu l'espoir éphémère que tu avais un peu évolué tout à l'heure, lui rétorqua sèchement sa sœur, furieuse. Mais je constate que tu es toujours aussi mufle.

–– Je sais ! dit alors une voie provenant de la table des jeunes journalistes. « _Crivey's Review_ » !

–– Super ! s'enthousiasma Denis.

–– **Lamentable** ! leur lança Ron qui préférait évacuer sa colère sur eux que sur sa sœur. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Hermione se leva et reprit le livre sous son bras. Elle toisa Harry sans faire plus attention à son goujat d'ami.

–– Je vais encore faire quelques recherches. Mais, c'est entendu : si je ne trouve rien ce soir, j'abandonne et je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul.

–– Pareil pour moi, continua Ginny. Je vais interroger discrètement Mrs Pomfresh et ce sera la seule chose que je ferai pour toi.

Sur ces paroles les deux filles se séparèrent du groupe. Hermione alla à la bibliothèque et Ginny alla chercher son livre sur les enchantements niveau 6 pour étudier dans un coin plus tranquille.

–– Pffft ! Ça nous fera des vacances, tiens ! grommela Ron qui se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Mais bon, entre nous, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop énerver Ginny. Notre trêve est encore fragile et ce sont nos places dans l'équipe qui sont en jeu.

–– T'es marrant, toi ! C'est toi qui fais des allusions irrévérencieuses ! Et tu me m'entraînes dans la même galère que toi. Même si c'est vrai qu'elles prennent cette... transparence trop au sérieux.

–– Boarf ! Ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème. Ce qui se passe, c'est que les filles sont nerveuses depuis la rentrée, tout ça à cause d'un prof qui dans le fond n'a peut-être pas si tort que ça.

–– J'espère que tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis !

–– T'as vu comme elles réagissent ? On ne peut rien leur dire sans qu'elles prennent la mouche. Même les plus jeunes sont agressives. Ce matin j'ai demandé à une deuxième année de bouger ses grosses fesses de la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait. Et bien figure-toi qu'elle s'est vexée !

–– Tu ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu t'es montré un peu grossier ?

–– Ben quoi, elle était dans le passage !

–– Je crois pas que ce soit ça qui l'ait vexé, Ron.

–– On ne peut rien leur dire, je te répète !

–– « _La baguette et la plume_ », annonça Colin.

–– Ça fait pas un peu boulangerie ?

–– Ils commencent à m'agacer avec leur journal de malheur, maugréa Ron. Je crois que je vais vraiment finir par le leur faire avaler... Sinon, pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, les filles sont surexcitées. Il faudra mettre des gants pour leur parler. J'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand les filles de Serpentard s'y mettront aussi. Elles seront tellement insupportables qu'elles finiront par créer une guerre civile. Et nous, pauvres diables, nous serons au milieu du conflit !

–– Justement, les sixième année Serpentard passent en ce moment le cours de Bakkhar.

–– Vrai ?

–– Il suffit de regarder leur sablier qui se vide de leurs premiers points pour se rendre compte que ça se passe mal.

–– Ahahahaha, bien fait ! Y pas de raison que nous soyons les seuls à subir ce fou.

–– Chuuuuut, siffla une fille horripilée par le bruit qu'ils généraient.

–– Tu vois ce que je te dis ? murmura Ron. Elles sont toutes givrées !

–– « _Poudlard Chronicle _» ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

–– Hmmmm, c'est pas mal du tout ce que tu proposes là, Ethan.

–– Ou alors le « _Poudlard Herald _», s'excita Colin. Ou encore le « _Tribune Poudlard_ » !

–– Vous avez bientôt fini de nous ennuyer avec votre journal, bande de sangliers bavards ? hurla Ginny. Si vous ne vous taisez pas dans cinq minutes, je vous promets que vous recevrez chacun un « chauve-furie » dont vous vous souviendrez !

–– Ooooooooh ! s'extasièrent les Crivey. Le « **_Sanglier Bavard_** » ! Ça c'est un titre génial. Merci Ginny !

La jeune fille, dépitée, pris ses affaires et alla se réfugier à la bibliothèque où elle espérait trouver enfin un peu de quiétude.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre incident. Les frères Crivey, ayant enfin trouvé leur titre commencèrent à travailler sur la mise en page du journal et après quelques remontrances cinglantes de leur préfet, ils firent beaucoup moins de bruit. Harry et Ron recommencèrent une nouvelle partie d'échecs plus sérieusement, partie qui se solda par une victoire sans surprise du jeune Weasley. Quand Harry lui demanda s'il n'en avait pas marre d'affronter un aussi piètre joueur que lui, Ron lui répondit que de toute façon Hermione voulait rarement jouer, qu'avec Ginny ça se terminait toujours en dispute et qu'avec les autres cela n'en valait pas la peine. Depuis son accident, il voyait le jeu des autres dans leurs pensées. Si cela l'avait amusé un moment, il s'était bien rendu compte que le jeu perdait tout son intérêt.

–– Peut-être que je pourrais utiliser mon talent dans des jeux de hasard ou des paris. Je pourrais au moins remplir ma bourse !

–– Les jeux de hasard sont interdits à l'école, rit Harry, et tu le sais mieux que personne puisqu'on a du te le rappeler quand tu as reçu ton badge.

–– Ça n'a pas empêché Fred et George de jouer en cachette à l'école. Ils ont récolté pas mal d'argent avec ça ! Evidemment, ils avaient des cartes magiques truquées ce qui leur garantissait de gagner à chaque fois !

–– Tes frères sont de sacrés roublards mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient malhonnêtes.

–– Oh mais ils n'ont jamais volé leurs amis à l'école ! C'est moi qu'ils ont arnaqué pendant des années. Je m'en suis rendu compte l'autre jour quand nous leur avons rendu visite à leur magasin. Maintenant, ils vendent les mêmes cartes qu'ils ont utilisé pour me tromper durant tout ce temps. Et sur la pochette, ils ont noté qu'elles ont été testées à plusieurs reprises sur des grands singes mais qu'ils ne garantissent pas une efficacité totale sur des personnes un tant soit peu intelligentes ! Quelle bande de sagouins !!

Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Les Weasley formaient une famille vraiment particulière. Ron ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de se quereller avec ses frères et sœurs mais en fait, Harry savait qu'ils les adoraient.

L'heure du cours d'astronomie approcha. Ils remballèrent l'échiquier et sortirent leurs affaires pour se rendre en haut de la grande tour où le professeur Sinistra les attendait. Le professeur commença par les accueillir chaleureusement. Cette année, beaucoup d'élèves avaient réussi leurs Buses dans cette matière, ce qui changeait des années précédentes. Les résultats de leurs examens avaient été plus que moyen mais étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles s'était déroulé l'examen –l'agression du professeur McGonagall–, le jury avait décidé d'être plus indulgent. Cependant, le nombre d'élèves était si élevé par rapport aux attentes que le matériel d'observation était insuffisant pour que chacun puisse en avoir un à sa disposition. Il fallut alors former des groupes qui se partagerait un même télescope. Ceux-ci étaient des pièces rares, faites en cuivre et de manufacture très ancienne. Malgré leur aspect et leur système de rouage antédiluvien, ils étaient d'une précision remarquable et le professeur leur demanda d'être particulièrement soigneux avec ceux qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Si un élève devait par malheur abîmer l'une de ces merveilles, il écoperait de longues soirées de retenue et au moins 100 points de pénalité pour sa maison. Aussi, tout le monde fut particulièrement attentif.

Le cours commençait toujours par la théorie. Il était, en effet, beaucoup trop tôt pour commencer à observer le ciel qui, pour une fois, était dégagé. Le professeur Sinistra leur montra donc toute une série de schémas illustrant le fonctionnement des engins qu'ils auraient à manipuler après le repas. Ces plans étaient d'une complication affolante et seule Hermione semblait y trouver beaucoup de plaisir. Les symboles compliqués qu'ils arboraient étaient accompagnés de calculs fort complexes et cela eut pour effet de crisper les élèves qui avaient peur de commettre une erreur de manipulation. Hermione exaspéra ses deux amis lorsqu'elle fit une réflexion sur l'utilité de l'arithmancie. Cette matière, en effet, les aurait habitués aux calculs compliqués et ils n'auraient pas tant de difficultés à résoudre des problèmes qui étaient pour elle un jeu d'enfant

–– Les télescopes que vous utiliserez sont en soit très performants, expliqua le professeur d'astronomie. Mais puisque nous sommes sorciers, ne négligeons pas l'utilité de la magie. Des mages anciens tels que Biagio Malaglione, un grand ami de Galileo Galilei, pour ceux qui connaissent, avaient bien compris l'utilité de la magie dans l'art d'observer. Quelqu'un peut m'en dire plus ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

–– Galilée était un astronome moldu italien, né à Pise au XVIème siècle. Il a créé la première lunette astronomique moldue, sans doute d'après les explications du Sieur Malaglione, et il a découvert le premier quatre des satellites de Jupiter. Ses travaux sont très célèbres mais il était un fervent défenseur des théories coperniciennes qui affirment, à juste titre, que les planètes tournent autour du Soleil et non de la Terre comme on le croyait à l'époque, du moins chez les moldus. Ses ouvrages furent dès lors considérés comme hérétiques et la Sainte Inquisition, soupçonnant des rapports avec le monde de la sorcellerie condamna le savant. Galilée ne dut son salut qu'à deux choses : la première au fait qu'il ait renié ses propres théories, la deuxième que Malaglione a effacé toute trace possible prouvant un quelconque rapport avec des sorciers. Malaglione a continué à travailler sur base des travaux de Galilée et a créé de très nombreux sortilèges améliorant la qualité de lunettes télescopiques. Ses descendants possèdent toujours des secrets de fabrication anciens qui font la fortune de la famille Malaglione. Ils ont donné leur nom à de très nombreux télescopes de très haute qualité et sont réputés dans leur domaine.

–– C'est parfait, Miss Granger ! 10 points pour Gryffondor. En effet, cette histoire nous montre que l'association entre sorciers et moldus peut avoir beaucoup d'avantages, comme la découverte en commun de procédés d'optiques immuables, mais également beaucoup d'inconvénients, surtout pour les moldus. Notre communauté a décidé, au regard de ces inconvénients, d'ignorer royalement les moldus, ce qui n'est à mon sens pas nécessairement une bonne chose. L'Inquisition n'existe plus depuis longtemps et nombreux sont les moldus qui ont évolués. Et ils sont tout à fait capables de comprendre quand ils ont en mains tous les éléments pour le faire... Nous serions étonnés des savoirs qu'ils pourraient nous enseigner. Si la magie nous est propre, les lois de la physique sont valables pour tous et dans ce domaine, les moldus sont sans doute bien plus avancés que nous puisqu'ils n'ont que cela pour développer leur civilisation.

Ce discours –relativement politisé– n'était pas fréquent chez le professeur Sinistra qui était d'un naturel circonspect. Harry se doutait toutefois que les évènements récents et la guerre qui s'annonçait l'avaient quelque peu tirée de sa réserve habituelle. Elle laissait donc quelques espoirs de sympathie envers les moldus. Et plus encore, par ces paroles, elle tentait d'inculquer aux élèves un peu plus de tolérance et de solidarité. L'évocation de la Sainte Inquisition rappela cependant au jeune homme l'histoire dramatique de l'alchimiste Horadus et sa fin tragique. Et au-delà d'Horadus, c'est au syndrome qui porte son nom, et à celle qui le possédait aujourd'hui à qui il pensa. Victoria qui, à l'heure actuelle, avait peut-être reçu sa lettre. Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur.

–– Ce qui nous intéresse maintenant, ce sont certains des sortilèges de base qu'a mis au point Biagio Malaglione. Celui que nous étudierons ce soir sera celui qui augmente indéniablement le grossissement des lentilles. Vous verrez qu'il n'est certainement pas aussi évident qu'on pourrait le penser. Augmenter le grossissement des lentilles peut également déformer l'image si le sort est mal lancé. Vous vous exercerez donc sur des lunettes de bases et dans quelques semaines vous les lancerez aux télescopes qui vous ont été attribués par groupe.

–– Une chance que nous ayons Hermione avec nous, souffla tout doucement Ron dans l'oreille de Harry. Si on rate le sort et qu'on déforme les lentilles de ces pièces uniques, c'est 100 points que nous aurons dans la vue ! Décidément, cette année risque de ne pas voir les sabliers fort remplis.

Jusqu'au repas du soir, ils continuèrent à calculer et à étudier la manipulation des télescopes cuivrés. Ils descendirent ensuite vers la grande salle pour remplir leur estomac et ils avaient de nouveaux rendez-vous tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie vers 23h pour leur première séance d'observation, puisque le temps était au rendez-vous. Ils avaient la possibilité de manger avec le professeur dans une pièce annexe de la haute tour, afin de leur éviter les déplacements épuisants mais aucun élève n'était resté. Ron voulait de plus joindre le professeur de métamorphose pour lui montrer ses résultats avec les boutons de manchette et lui parler Quidditch.

–– Bigre, ce que j'ai faim ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si compliqué l'astronomie. Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé tomber.

–– Et tu serais resté avec combien d'heures de cour ? rétorqua Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère aurait apprécié.

–– Fred et George n'ont eu que trois Buses et ils sont toujours en vie ! Bon c'est vrai, maman leur a donné des tas de corvées à faire et leur a mené la vie dure pendant l'été, à cause de leurs résultats...

–– Ta mère attend de toi que tu fasses mieux qu'eux, Ron ! Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs !

–– A quoi bon ? Ils ont bien réussi, avec leurs seules Buses !

–– Fred et George avaient des projets depuis bien longtemps et ils ont pu les concrétiser. On se demande d'ailleurs toujours comment ils ont obtenus les fonds nécessaires à l'ouverture de leur magasin. Et toi ? Quels sont tes projets si tu arrêtes l'école ?

–– Heu... je megrlmpk

Quand il s'agissait d'études, Hermione avait toujours le dernier mot. Et Harry préféra ne pas se mêler de la conversation. Et surtout ne pas évoquer le financement des jumeaux Weasley. Heureusement un autre sujet de discussion vint le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, celle-ci était en effervescence. Le professeur O'Conelly semblait s'amuser follement du chaos qui y régnait, et le petit professeur Flitwick tentait désespérément de ramener un peu de calme, alors que les autres professeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. A la table des Serpentard, c'était l'hystérie ! Les uns tapaient des poings sur la table, les autres vociféraient un tas d'obscénité, des filles pleuraient en proie à une véritable crise de démence. Bakkhar était une nouvelle fois à l'origine d'un début d'émeute.

Autour de la table vert et argent, il y avait un grand nombre d'élèves de toute maison confondue –surtout des filles– qui venaient aux nouvelles du dernier cours du professeur de défense. Tous ces élèves s'indignaient en même temps que ceux qui avaient vécu le cours et une vague de protestation commençait à se soulever. Seul Malefoy et ses proches ne réagissaient pas. Ils devaient probablement estimer qu'un sorcier de pure souche, issue d'une ancienne et prestigieuse famille, ne se laissait pas gagner par un tel emportement de sauvage. Pourtant il n'en était pas moins en colère que les autres. Lui aussi avait dû subir le diktat de Bakkhar. Une autre élève de Serpentard se montrait discrète malgré le cours dont elle sortait. Manon de Bohan n'avait rien de la furie que Harry s'était imaginé quelques heures plus tôt. Au contraire, c'était la seule qui mangeait sereinement à la table. Mais elle avait malgré tout l'air préoccupée. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester de marbre face à de tels procédés discriminatoires. A moins bien sûr qu'elle aussi, issue de l'aristocratie française, sût se montrer digne en société.

–– Quelle anarchie ! s'écria Hermione. Il faut absolument que nous redressions la situation avant que les professeurs n'arrivent ou nous verrons notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard supprimée ! Viens Ron, allons récupérer les Gryffondor et invitons-les à rejoindre notre table dans le calme. Où sont les préfets en chef ?

–– Ça va pas ? Tu veux te faire lyncher par la foule ? Moi je ne vais chercher personne ! Y a au moins mille personnes à calmer ici. Comment tu crois que tu vas y parvenir ? Mince, j'aurais du rester auprès du professeur Sinistra comme elle nous l'avait proposé. J'ai comme la désagréable impression que ça va nous retomber dessus.

–– En tout cas, ce Bakkhar aura pour mérite de rapprocher les maisons, remarqua Harry. Tiens ! Regarde toutes ces couleurs autour de la table des Serpentard ! On n'aurait jamais vu ça l'année précédente.

–– Oui et bien peu importe, pour le moment j'irais bien voir ailleurs si j'y s... Aïe ! trop tard !

Miss Teigne revenait en courant vers la grande salle. Nul doute que Rusard lui avait demandé de prévenir les professeurs compétents, c'est-à-dire les plus intransigeants avec le règlement et les plus cruels, ceux qui partageaient son dégoût des élèves. Rogue n'allait donc certainement pas tarder à montrer le bout de ses cheveux gras et déchaîner sa fureur sur toute l'école. A moins que ce ne soit Dumbledore qui intervienne, pour autant qu'il fût à l'école ! Ce qui pouvait être intéressant, c'était d'observer la réaction du maître de potion lorsqu'il verrait que le chahut provenait de sa propre maison, réputée austère, froide et réservée. Mais dans ce cas, mieux valait ne pas rester à proximité de lui. Il serait bien capable de prendre des élèves au hasard, les plus proches, et leur infliger des semaines de retenues pour l'exemple ! Enfin au hasard... Si l'élève Potter était présent, ce même « hasard » le choisirait comme par magie !

Heureusement pour l'école, c'est Hagrid qui curieusement arriva le premier. Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il s'arrêta tout net, échangea un regard stupéfait avec Harry et estimant que la situation était urgente, il inspira profondément et hurla de tous ses poumons :

–– SILENCE !!!!

Le son qu'il émit aurait pu rendre sourd n'importe qui dans la pièce et même les tables vibrèrent sous le choc. Le pauvre Flitwick avait été renversé vers l'arrière tellement il avait été surpris. Hagrid était incroyablement impressionnant quand il se mettait en colère. Et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, sidéré. Il obtint le silence d'un seul coup, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais totalement à ses propres cours. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue faisait son apparition, à la grande terreur de tous.

–– Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ?

Sa voie faible et lugubre contrastait avec celle du demi-géant. Cependant tout le monde entendit ses paroles glaciales en frémissant. Tous regardaient Rogue avec effroi. Personne n'osait bouger.

–– Que chacun regagne sa place en silence avant que je ne fasse annuler le repas et vous envoie tous dans vos dortoirs. Les préfets viendront me voir immédiatement après le repas. Je ne souffrirai d'aucun retard. Allez !

Tous les élèves allèrent s'asseoir à leur table respective et n'osèrent relever la tête de peur de se faire fusiller par les yeux meurtriers du professeur. Celui-ci avait parlé sur un ton tellement glacial, pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu afficher, que même Hagrid avait perdu de sa prestance à côté de lui. Il vint prendre place à la table des professeurs dans un silence de mort. Il fut vite rejoint par les autres membres du corps professoral hormis le directeur. Tous s'étonnèrent du silence monastique qui régnait dans la grande salle, ce qui était fort peu habituel. Rogue ne mangea quasiment pas la blanquette qui lui était servie. Il surveillait l'ensemble de la salle et était prêt à réprimander sévèrement les élèves qui redresseraient la tête ou qui auraient l'audace de parler. Certes, c'était la Directrice adjointe qui était représentante de l'autorité à l'école et il ne se serait jamais permis de lui ôter le monopole des décisions. Mais chacun savait qu'au moindre faux pas, Rogue leur ferait payer au centuple leur erreur, une fois face à face dans les cachots qui lui servaient de classe.

Jamais le repas ne parut aussi interminable. Ron qui avait pourtant faim avait du mal à manger. Être attendu par un Rogue de fort méchante humeur n'avait rien de réjouissant. Hermione non plus ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Même les professeurs se sentaient mal à l'aise. Hagrid s'excusait auprès du professeur d'enchantement qui essayait de se remettre de sa frayeur, gardant sa main tremblante sur le cœur. Seul O'Connelly s'empiffrait comme si de rien n'était et se réjouissait que personne ne buvait de vin, de sorte qu'il en restait plus pour lui. Ron changea de couleur et devint très pâle lorsqu'O'Conelly, toujours aussi bon vivant fit une grosse tape amicale dans le dos de Rogue.

–– Sacré Severus ! On peut dire que vous avez le chic pour flanquer une ambiance par terre, vous ! J'ai connu des cimetières bien plus accueillants que cette salle à manger. Encore que les zombies qui s'y promenaient étaient assez peu conciliants et voulaient dévorer tout qui bougeait dans les environs ! Mais au moins c'était vivant... si je puis dire, ahahahaha. Allez mon gars ! Z'en faites une drôle de tête ! Faut sortir un peu de vot' cachot de temps en temps ! Faut vous amuser ! Tenez, reprenez un peu de blanquette. Elle est vachement bonne vous savez. Une bonne louchée et comme ça vous aurez plus de couleurs. Parce là vous êtes tellement pâle qu'on croirait voir un vampire, pas vrai les autres ? Et en général, les gens n'aiment pas trop s'approcher des vampires, sauf peu-être les zombies du cimetière dont je vous parlais. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'avec cette tronche là, vous allez faire fuir les gens. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, vous faites déjà fuir les gens. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, parce que moi aussi je fais fuir les gens mais voyez-vous, je ne suis pas un vampire du tout, moi ! Au contraire, moi j'ai le sang chaud, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ahahaha. Eh ben qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête de déterré ? ahahaha... déterré... Ahaha... M'enfin, vous avez vraiment une triste mine, là. Le visage sombre, des cheveux ternes... Pour le peu, je dirais que vous avez l'allure du type complètement frustré ! Y a quelque chose qui passe pas bien ? Un truc que vous avez mangé ? C'est pas la blanquette quand même, je viens d'en avaler tout un plat et voyez comme je me porte. Bon c'est vrai j'en ai mis un peu partout mais ce n'est pas ça qui fera la différence. Oh ! Je sais ! Ce sont sûrement vos ignobles potions. Rien qu'à l'odeur ça vous en coupe l'appétit. On n'a pas idée, aussi, de s'enfermer dans une pièce mal aérée pour mélanger des trucs absolument répugnants. A mon avis, ça cache une déviance perverse à tendance sadique et une attirance pour les machins pas très nets. Serais pas étonné de retrouver un de vos élèves en décomposition depuis dix ans dans une de vos armoires, ahahaha. Enfin, à chacun ses goûts me direz-vous. Mais non c'est pour rigoler, ahahahaha. Mais moi je dis qu'il faut quand même surveiller tout ça. Puis c'est pas bon de rester enfermé comme ça dans une vieille cave humide qui sent le moisi. Vous avez l'air aussi frais que les champignons qui poussent sur les murs de votre salle de cours. Ahaha, moi je vais vous requinquer tout ça ! Allez, décoincez-vous mon vieux ! Si ça peut vous aider, je connais une bonne auberge dans le coin où les serveuses sont dodues et sacrément bien foutues. Elles ont de ces poitrines fort généreuses qui ne demandent qu'à être empoignées. Et pour quelques mornilles elles vous emmènent à l'étage, et bien plus haut même. Ahahaha ! C'est qu'elles connaissent leur métier, croyez-moi ! C'est décidé, ce soir, je vous y emmène !! Je choisirai pour vous la meilleure des filles. Je pense que Frida devrait vous plaire ; elle correspond plus à votre genre. Mais y a plus cochon si vous le désirez, mais là ça risquerait peut-être de vous effrayer. Parce que dans le fond je vois bien que vous êtes un grand timide ! Allez, venez ! En négociant un peu, je peux vous en avoir un bon prix. Oh et puis allons-y, c'est moi qui offre, après tout. Tut tut ! Ne me remerciez pas. Ça vous fera sacrément du bien. Faut dire que vous ne devez pas sortir souvent votre baguette lubrique, vous, et c'est bien dommage ! Pourquoi se priver ainsi des plaisirs de l'existence ? Nous sommes dotés d'un appendice supplémentaire c'est pour s'en servir, non ? En tout cas, moi j'y vais de toute façon ! On y boit de la bière bien brassée et je suis sûr que même notre ami Hagrid ne dédaigne pas s'y rendre de temps à autre !

Hagrid rougit en niant farouchement de la tête. Rogue se raidit davantage, si c'était encore humainement possible, et fut pris d'un nombre incalculable de tics nerveux. Tous les élèves prirent leur tête dans leurs mains. Chacun priait pour que cet ignoble personnage se taise ! McGonagall lui tendit le pichet de vin sans qu'il ne l'ait demandé et le lui porta presque à la bouche pour qu'il se noie dedans et interrompe ses déblatérassions obscènes.

Dès que le repas fut desservi, beaucoup furent soulagés de quitter la grande salle et plus nombreux encore furent ceux qui n'attendirent pas le dessert. Lorsque Rogue se retira, les préfets se levèrent, la mine sombre et le suivirent sans un mot. On aurait cru qu'ils se rendaient à un enterrement. Harry remonta derechef vers la tour d'astronomie. Durant l'ascension des très nombreuses marches qui amenaient au sommet de la tour d'observation, les discussions reprirent de plus belle.

–– Oh là là ! Rogue est de pire en pire ! Il était dans une colère noire... Il est vraiment ignoble ce gars ! se plaignit Seamus.

–– Il m'a glacé les os pour le restant de mes jours, balbutia Neville encore tout tremblant de terreur.

–– Et l'autre gros porc d'O'Conelly alors ? dit Lavande avec écœurement. Vous avez entendu où il va ce soir ? Mais quel répugnant personnage !

–– Vous croyez qu'on pourra suivre le gros Irlandais avec nos lunettes ? demanda Vital Martin, un des garçons qui venaient de Beauxbâtons. Si ça se trouve on saura où se trouve cette fameuse auberge !

–– Espèce de pervers lubrique ! hurlèrent quelques filles.

–– C'était pour rire, ne vous emballez pas !

–– En tout cas, je n'aimerai pas être à la place des préfets en ce moment, fit remarquer Harry. Rogue doit leur passer un sacré savon en ce moment, puisqu'ils sont responsables des élèves de leur Maison.

–– Pauvre Ron, dit Seamus.

–– Pauvre Hermione ! s'offusqua Parvati. C'est la seule qui a tenté de faire quelque chose. Ron, lui, est un gros malotru et ça lui fera du bien de se faire enguirlander par Rogue. D'habitude c'est lui qui crie sur les gens !

–– Et que dire des Serpentard, expira Seamus. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y aura une ambiance horrible chez eux, ce soir.

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Tous avaient bien compris à qui pensait le pauvre Finnigan qui avançait recourbé comme s'il portait une charge trop lourde pour lui. Lavande se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa une main dans le dos en frottant énergiquement comme pour le réchauffer. Elle tenta un peu de le rassurer. Peut-être qu'après tout, l'ardeur de toutes ces mauvaises vipères serait calmée et que Liam dormirait tranquillement cette nuit. Mais Seamus demeurait totalement abattu. Au bout d'un instant, Parvati reprit tout de même la parole.

–– N'empêche que le pire de tous c'est tout de même ce Bakkhar de malheur !

–– Oui c'est bien vrai ça ! répliqua Lavande. Quel immonde personnage ! Je le hais !

–– Il a quand même retiré plus de point chez les garçons que chez les filles, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

–– Oui, moi aussi j'ai entendu ça ! Paraîtrait que c'est à cause de Malefoy qui n'a voulu en faire qu'à sa tête.

–– Bien fait pour cette sale fouine ! Au début il approuvait les commentaires misogynes de _Babar_. Il aurait même applaudi ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Quelle crapule ce garçon. Mais Babar n'aime pas ce genre de manifestation et il l'a remis à sa place !

–– Malefoy a applaudi ? s'étonna Harry. Malefoy ne risquerait pas de perdre des alliés précieux, surtout maintenant qu'il est sur la touche. Il peut très bien approuver les valeurs de Bakkhar, il ne l'avouera jamais en présence des filles de sa maison, à moins d'être stupide.

–– Mais Malefoy est stupide, lança Seamus. Stupide, bête et méchant !

–– Pas quand il s'agit de stratégie de guerre. Il est sur la corde raide, il ne peut pas se permettre de se faire l'ennemi des filles. Pas au moment où il essaie de rallier cette Manon de Bohan.

–– Tiens, tu as retenu son nom ? demanda Vital. Elle te plait donc vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément jolie. Si ça marche pas avec elle, tu pourrais lui parler de moi ?

–– Martin, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'O'Conelly !!

–– Moi aussi je t'aime, Patil !

Harry aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cette classe. Non, Malefoy, aussi stupide qu'il pouvait parfois l'être, ne se serait pas discrédité devant Manon. Ni devant ces horribles Bulstrode et Parkinson. Ces deux là faisaient parti de ses fidèles qui devenaient de moins en moins nombreux. C'était trop risqué. Ces rumeurs devaient être déformées, Malefoy avait dû exprimer autre chose. Et Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir quoi exactement.

De retour dans la tour d'astronomie, le professeur Sinistra leur distribua les lunettes sur lesquelles ils pourraient s'exercer. Face à la nervosité palpable des élèves, le professeur leur demanda ce qui leur arrivait. Les filles furent les premières à se lever pour raconter toute l'affaire. Certaines serraient si fort leur lunette qu'il fallut l'intervention de leurs amis pour les empêcher de les plier. Chacune d'entre elle avait des propos à chaque fois plus virulents à l'égard de Rogue, Bakkhar et O'Conelly. Elles demandèrent l'avis de Sinistra qui, en tant que femme, aurait sans doute des paroles appropriées à la situation.

–– Il ne m'appartient pas de discuter des aptitudes à enseigner de mes collègues.

–– Mais, Professeur, insista Lavande Brown. Quand Bakkhar dit que les femmes doivent rester chez elles à s'occuper des enfants... Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas lui donner raison.

–– Le professeur Bakkhar pense ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas l'autorité nécessaire pour imposer sa vision des choses. Les lois britanniques nous protègent, il n'a donc aucun pouvoir de décision. Ses propos ne restent que des paroles sans conséquences.

–– Mais il peut nous retirer des points parce que nous sommes des filles, protesta Parvati.

–– L'a-t-il fait ?

–– Oui !

–– Non, dit Vital qui s'attira la haine des filles. Si on réfléchit bien, il a surtout retiré des points à ceux qui rataient leurs exercices. Et aucune fille n'a réussi le sien, à part Hermione, mais ça personne n'en aurait douté.

–– Les garçons n'ont pas mieux réussis leurs exercices ! s'offusquèrent les adolescentes furibondes. Et Hermione a gagné si peu de point pour sa réussite que ça cache forcément quelque chose.

–– Nous avons perdu moins de points parce que nous étions plus doués, rétorqua-t-il. Harry y est presque parvenu !

–– Et Neville a failli éborgner Parvati, rétorqua Lavande.

–– J'ai... j'ai fait perdre beaucoup de point pour ça ! répondit timidement le jeune Londubat.

–– Si tu avais été une fille tu en aurais fais perdre le double !

–– C'est une manière de dire que les filles sont moins douée ? demanda cyniquement Vital qui regretta ses paroles aussi vite en voyant les yeux injectés de sangs de ses camarades féminines.

–– N'importe quoi ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas étonnant que nous ayons plus de difficultés, tout est fait pour nous mettre des battons dans les roues. Il nous a incroyablement énervées ce sale type ! Comment peut-on se concentrer dans pareilles conditions ? Et j'aurais souhaité un peu plus de soutien de votre part, les garçons !

–– Si je comprends bien, vos points ont été retirés parce que vous avez raté vos exercices, et non parce que vous être du sexe noble, paracheva Sinistra.

–– Heu... Oui mais, en fait, indirectement il nous a poussé à la faute... D'ailleurs il a enlevé plus de points aux filles qu'aux garçons.

–– Parce qu'il y a plus de filles que de garçons dans votre classe. Vous n'avez aucune preuve matérielle contre le professeur Bakkhar et toute action intentée contre lui risque fort de ne pas vous mener loin. Pire, cela pourrait vous entraîner dans des soucis bien plus grands, conclut le professeur.

–– Vous voulez dire que vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? demanda Parvati totalement désappointée.

–– Ce que je pense ne regarde que moi, mesdemoiselles. Cependant, sachez que le professeur Bakkhar ne fait que dire ce que certains pensent tout bas. Vous serez à tout âge confrontées à ce genre de discrimination, donc soyez en averties et préparez-vous à ce genre d'attaque. Montrez-vous fortes et surtout évitez de vous emporter comme vous le faites à mon cours. Cela ne vous attirera que des ennuis. Maintenant si vous voulez bien revenir à nos sorts de grossissement...

Ces derniers mots mirent un terme provisoire à la polémique. Bakkhar avait le chic pour créer le malaise aussi bien chez ses élèves que chez ses collègues. Le professeur Sinistra n'avait pas pour habitude de parler d'autre chose que d'astronomie, elle n'allait donc probablement pas critiquer ouvertement les professeurs de défense. Le calme revint en même temps que la température et la lumière de la pièce diminuaient.

–– Nous commencerons d'abord nos premières expériences sur une loupe pour pouvoir observer les premiers effets immédiatement et les corriger si besoin est. Observez bien le mouvement de mon bras et répétez la formule adéquate. **_Optica Crescendo !_**

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, personne ne réussit du premier coup à rendre l'optique plus grande. Neville réussit même l'exploit de la rendre plus petite. Le pauvre Vital regarda Parvati à travers sa loupe et éclata de rire face à son visage déformé. Il s'arrêta net lorsque que Lavande retint le bras de la jeune fille qui partait à toute vitesse vers le visage du garçon. Vital sembla comprendre que la plaisanterie avait été trop loin et qu'elle ne faisait rire que lui. S'étant suffisamment exposé au courroux des demoiselles de sa classe, il préféra se tenir calme durant le reste de la soirée. La tension était toujours bien présente chez les filles ; un mot de plus de sa part et nul doute qu'il aurait passé le reste de son année scolaire à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent, tous se retournèrent vers eux mais n'osèrent rien leur demander. Leur mine défaite ne présageait rien de bon.

–– On en a pris pour notre grade, souffla Ron à l'oreille de son ami.

–– Raconte.

–– Rogue était fou furieux. Il a demandé que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard soit annulée et a donné l'ordre à Rusard de l'avertir lui, et en priorité, au moindre faux pas des élèves. Demain nous devrons afficher un mot dans les différentes Salles communes pour rappeler les règles élémentaires de comportement à table. Plus personne ne sera autorisé à arriver en retard ni de se lever durant le repas, même pour saluer quelqu'un.

–– Et Dumbledore ou McGonagall l'ont laissé faire ?

–– Dumbledore n'est pas à l'école en ce moment, intervint Hermione. Et McGonagall a montré son accord. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié l'emportement des élèves et elle sait que si elle laisse un peu de pouvoir à Rogue, c'est la pire des punitions que nous puissions avoir.

–– Et pour Pré-au-lard ?

–– Elle n'a rien signé.

–– L'école s'en tire pas trop mal tout de même.

–– L'école peut-être mais pas les préfets, pesta Ron. Il nous a tenu pour principaux responsables alors que c'est Bakkhar le vrai coupable. Nous avons tous reçu deux heures de colle. Séparément bien entendu. Et devine quand il m'a donné la mienne ?

Hermione se fit toute petite, vraiment désolée pour son ami.

–– Demain ? Nous avons toute une journée de cours de potion avec lui. Il prolongera sûrement la séance pour toi et en profitera pour te laisser nettoyer nos chaudrons.

–– Si ce n'était que ça... Non, ce saligaud m'a donné une retenue samedi de 13 h à 15 h.

–– Pendant les sélections ! s'affola Harry

–– Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis certain.

–– Oh non !

Les deux garçons furent effondrés par cette nouvelle, Hermione par leur air misérable. La classe entière était de piètre apparence et Sinistra, lasse de voir le manque de motivation qui régnait dans le local décida de mettre un terme à la séance d'exercice.

–– Je constate que je n'obtiendrai rien de bon avec vous ce soir. Alors cessez vos exercices, habillez-vous et suivez-moi.

La classe suivit le professeur avec étonnement. Sinistra, toujours imperturbable, ne changeait que très rarement son programme et ses habitudes. Mais les évènements avaient eu raison de la tradition. Elle les amena jusqu'à la grande coupole qui terminait la tour d'astronomie. Elle sortit un trousseau de clefs complexes et ouvrit la porte de l'observatoire. Personne n'allait jamais dans cette pièce, hormis les dernières années qui réalisaient leur travail de fin d'étude en Astronomie.

–– Vous avez besoin de retrouver un peu de quiétude. La meilleure façon que je connaisse de retrouver son calme est d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles. Face à l'immensité de l'univers, nous recouvrons généralement une grande sérénité et nos ennuis nous paraissent bien dérisoires. Entrez dans ce local et appréciez.

La coupole était immense. Elle était magnifiquement décorée et contenait des systèmes solaires en trois dimensions maintenus en lévitation, un peu comme celui qui existait au Département des Mystères, ce qui n'échappa guère à ceux qui s'y étaient rendus, Neville en particulier. Des tables de travail, remplies d'instruments étranges et ouvragés étaient fixés aux murs sombres. Des cartes du ciel et des constellations, des rouleaux de parchemin, des livres étaient rangées sur des étagères en bois massif. Il régnait dans cette pièce une atmosphère étrange. Mais ce qui attirait tous les regards, c'était le gigantesque télescope dressé au milieu de la pièce. Long d'une quinzaine de mètres, large d'au moins cinq, c'était le plus grand que Harry eût jamais contemplé de sa vie. Un siège confortable était placé de telle sorte qu'un seul observateur pouvait s'installer et observer le ciel lointain tout en prenant des notes ou des clichés photographiques. Cette machine était impressionnante. Un grand « ooh » admiratif se fait entendre.

–– Voici le **_Copernica_**, le télescope de recherche de Poudlard. Il n'en existe que très peu de semblables dans le monde et beaucoup de mages astronomes viennent de loin pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Ses performances sont incomparables et j'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour vous de découvrir par vous-même ses qualités optiques. Malheureusement pour vous, les sortilèges qui accroissent ses performances sont sensibles à la chaleur, tout comme le matériel lui-même. En conséquence, la pièce n'est pas chauffée, que ce soit l'été ou l'hiver. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas habilités à vous en servir mais le Copenica possède un système de projection de l'image tout à fait adapté qui vous permettra d'observer avec moi certaines des plus belles nébuleuses du ciel.

Les élèves s'installèrent sur une vingtaine de fauteuils disposés en arc de cercle et orientés vers le panneau où l'image serait projetée. Le professeur s'assit aux commandes du télescope et frappa dans ses mains en récitant une incantation. Les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent. Le toit de la coupole s'ouvrit lentement sous les yeux ronds des Gryffondor. Sinistra orienta l'immense engin vers la galaxie d'Andromède et expliqua brièvement les caractéristiques de l'objet astronomique. Harry remarqua qu'avec le mouvement de l'instrument, c'est en réalité toute la coupole qui tournait, les étagères, leurs chaises et les tables de travail aussi. Le tout dans un silence monastique. Cet instant était merveilleux. Pendant que le professeur réglait la mise au point, Harry regarda le ciel sombre qui se présentait devant lui. Sinistra avait raison. Il se sentait bien dans ce confortable fauteuil et il n'avait plus envie de se lever. Lentement il oublia la scène de la grande salle, lentement il perdit de vue les sélections de Quidditch sans la présence Ron. Il ne pensa plus non plus à la journée atroce qui l'attendait le lendemain, toute une journée dans les cachots d'un Rogue fulminant de colère. Les images qu'il avait devant les yeux étaient si belles qu'elles l'apaisaient réellement.

Lorsque le télescope tourna de nouveau, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Un élève avait remarqué que Mars était très brillante et avait demandé au professeur de pointer le télescope sur la planète. Alors que chacun s'émerveillait de la splendeur des canaux de la planète rouge, ou riaient aux anecdotes de Sinistra qui racontait comment les moldus y avait cru déceler la présence de constructions extraterrestres, Harry eut des pensées qui s'envolèrent loin de toutes ces considérations. Il se rappela ce fameux soir où, sur un banc du parc de Little Whinging, une belle et frêle jeune fille lui avait parlé de cet astre rouge qu'elle trouvait si beau. Ce soir où, aigri par la mort de Sirius, il avait eu des paroles qui avaient intrigué Victoria. Ce fameux soir où tout s'était précipité, apportant la désolation et anéantissant les espoirs de la jeune fille.

Que ne donnerait-il pas maintenant pour revivre juste un instant ce court moment délicieux, sur ce banc en compagnie d'un ange qu'il avait laissé filé. Peut-être était-ce ça le bonheur. Ces moments que l'on vit trop vite et que l'on regrette longtemps après. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour retourner dans ce parc et lui donner la main ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas serrée plus longtemps dans ses bras ? Mars brillait de mille feux ce soir. Peut-être que Victoria, de sa prison dorée, observait elle aussi l'astre de malheur en se rappelant avec émotion cette nuit où ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois. Harry soupira. Cette nuit, il savait de quoi il allait rêver.

* * *

**Voili voilou !!**

**Vous connaissez le chemins pour les reviews, je crois... :-D**


	27. Potions

_Bonjour à tout le monde._

_J'espère que vous passez (ou avez passé) de bonnes vacances de Pâques ensoleillées. Apparemment c'est le cas étant donné le faible nombre de review du dernier chapitre. Je suppose que vous êtes tous partis très loin de toute connexion internet B-)_

_Ensuite, je suis désolé pour d'avoir "sauté" un semaine la publication de ce chapitre mais **le site refusait obstinément les fichiers que je lui envoyais**. Aujourd'hui encore il ne voulait pas de mon chapitre et j'ai du faire appel à une ruse sinon vous n'auriez toujours aucune nouvelle. J'ai essayé de publier tous les jours mais à chaque fois il me fait le même coup. Et ce week-end je n'avais plus le temps de m'énerver sur ces problèmes techniques, j'étais à Rotterdam pour courir le marathon et ça demandait beaucoup plus de préparation._

_  
De toute façon, si fanfiction n'a pas envie de remplir son rôle, vous pouvez toujours trouver mes chapitres sur mon site dédié au Syndrome d'Horadus. Il vous suffit d'aller dans mon profil pour trouver le lien. Le chapitre 27 y figure déjà depuis la semaine passée et vous pouvez même y laisser une review._

* * *

_Trêve de blabla sur les humeurs de ce foutu site, je réponds aux rares reviews... _

**Bartimeus:** C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas trop Ginny dans ce chapitre, on ne peut pas la voir tout le temps, non plus. Harry n'est pas dans sa classe et ils ne vivent pas (encore ?) ensemble. Te manquerait-elle, toi qui la trouvait tellement garce ? L'Irlandais est fidèle à lui-même, il ne compte pas changer. Et Rogue... Et bien tu (re-)découvriras son potentiel d'ignominie dans ce chapitre (mais avec un titre comme "potions", tu t'en serais douté).

_ Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 – Potions**

Il faisait affreusement sec et la chaleur ambiante forçait à la suffocation. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Harry marchait au fond de ce canyon profondément creusé dans cette roche ocre et friable. Ce décor aride lui brûlait les yeux, la peau des mains et du visage. Ses lèvres étaient depuis longtemps desséchées et sa bouche ne sécrétait plus de salive depuis que la dernière goûte d'eau de sa gourde s'était évaporée. Chacun de ses pas n'était que souffrance. Il parvenait à peine à avancer dans cet univers de sable et de rocailles, tant la fatigue et la soif le rongeaient de toutes parts. Ses chaussures étaient lacérées et ses pieds, brûlés par un soleil de plomb, ruisselaient de sang. Même l'air semblait vicié. Mais Harry, au bord de l'épuisement, tenait bon. Il ne voulait, il ne pouvait abandonner. Mars paraissait pourtant tellement belle vue de loin. Mais c'était bien l'enfer que Harry bravait en ce moment, pour Victoria. Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? Quel était son but ? Il ne le savait plus. Mais pour elle, il était venu se perdre dans ce désert étouffant et mortel.

Alors qu'il avançait, la chaleur tomba d'un seul coup. La chaleur mais aussi la lumière. Dans sa pénible progression, il n'avait pas vu le décor changer comme par enchantement. Il s'épongea le front dégoulinant de sueur et regarda autour de lui, découvrant avec stupeur qu'il se trouvait dans un très vieux cimetière. La pierre sur laquelle il s'était assis pour se reposer et soigner ses plaies se révélait en fait être un caveau sur lequel figuraient trois noms. Lui qui avait souffert de chaleur quelques minutes plus tôt se mit à trembler car un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Sur la dalle mortuaire, les noms de James & Lily Potter étaient accompagnés de celui de Sirius Black. L'air devint encore plus nauséabond pour le jeune sorcier, subitement frappé d'angoisse.

Soudain, il sursauta. Un bruit suraigu et totalement insupportable lui résonnait aux tympans, comme celui que produit le grincement des ongles contre un tableau noir. Harry se releva en un seul bond à la vue de ce qui se produisait. Sur le tombeau, un quatrième nom se dessinait progressivement, taillé par une main invisible. Lorsque les mots « Remus Lupin » apparurent, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'hurler.

–– NOONNN ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

–– Pourssssssssuis ta route, mon garçççççççççon. Il attend...

Détournant ses yeux horrifiés de la tombe des maraudeurs et de sa mère, Harry aperçut un grand serpent qui ondulait entre les monuments funéraires. Le reptile le fixait de ses yeux jaunes et l'invitait à suivre le chemin qui le menait vers le sanctuaire d'Arès, Dieu de la guerre, de la haine et de la barbarie. Le temple qui abritait le maître des lieux se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui. Le serpent se mut fébrilement, lui ouvrant le passage vers la citadelle divine.

Harry reprit alors la marche dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus sombre et froide. A chaque mètre qu'il gagnait, il lui semblait que la température s'abaissait jusqu'à ce que chacune de ses expirations se condense en une vapeur glacée. Dans ce décor morbide qui entourait le sanctuaire, régnait une sinistre désolation qui fit monter une violente chair de poule jusqu'à sa nuque. C'était en somme bien plus terrifiant que le désert brûlant qu'il venait d'affronter. Dans cette obscurité grandissante, son œil fut attiré par une improbable lueur vacillante sur son côté droit. Pensant trouver un peu de chaleur auprès de cette flamme insolite, le sorcier étouffa un cri d'horreur. Au bord du chemin, parmi des centaines de suppliciés subissant les pires tortures de la part des bourreaux de l'Inquisition, brûlait le savant Galilée sur un bûcher de bois. Des hommes encapuchonnés criait « Mort à l'Horadien ». Mais l'astronome, ne semblait pas affecté par la crémation lente de son corps. Au contraire, il sourit à Harry et lui fit un signe de la tête, l'encourageant sur son chemin de croix.

Enfin, Harry atteignit le temple d'Arès. Face à lui, un escalier en marbre rouge, immense, interminable. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entreprit de le gravir. Mais au plus il montait, au plus le temple semblait le fuir. Les marches devenaient de plus en plus hautes, au point que Harry dut sauter pour les franchir. Le Gryffondor aurait juré qu'Arès se délectait de ce spectacle et rajoutait volontairement des épreuves supplémentaires sur le chemin qui le conduisait à lui. Comme si tous ces obstacles étaient le prix à payer pour rencontrer un Dieu. Harry, au bord du désespoir avait envie de renoncer. S'il continuait malgré tout, cela venait plus d'un mécanisme de réflexe, un automatisme, peut-être l'instinct de survie. Mais ses forces le quittaient. Un chant mélodieux brisa alors le silence funeste qui l'entourait et lui redonna espoir. Haut dans le ciel, un oiseau plus écarlate encore que le désert déchirait des nuages noirs comme le charbon. La _complainte du phénix_ raisonnait à ses oreilles comme un poème et Harry sentit son courage lui revenir.

Triomphant des dernières marches, le sorcier entra dans l'édifice céleste. Mais au lieu d'un havre magnifique, résidence divine où le nectar coulait à flot, il n'y trouva que des pièces immenses et froides, où un vent glacial s'engouffrait. Ses pas résonnèrent en écho dans le gigantesque hall de la demeure d'Arès. Progressivement, les colonnes grecques qui soutenaient le temple firent place à un décor plus sobre, plus nordique. Plus moyenâgeux aussi. Plus que dans un lieu de culte, Harry se trouvait à présent dans une forteresse abandonnée des hommes. Laissant l'immense hall derrière lui, il s'enfonça dans un étroit couloir, sombre et humide. Çà et là apparurent des cachots où étaient enfermées des âmes damnées qui tendaient leurs bras décharnés vers le jeune homme exténué. L'une de ces créatures sans visage, ressemblant presque à des Détraqueurs, portait un anneau étrange, serti d'une opale d'un bleu intense et veiné de filets clairs. Le spectre semblait en souffrir bien plus que les autres prisonniers et hurlait sans émettre le moindre son, comme si sa voix était morte en même temps que son humanité.

Fuyant ces êtres terrifiants, Harry parvint au bout du tunnel où la lumière, toujours plus rouge, brillait à l'en aveugler. Devant lui, une nouvelle pièce, ronde, avec une douzaine de portes tout autour. Au milieu, un autel. Devant l'autel, un personnage géant lui tournant le dos. Puis une voix étrange, sortant de nulle part.

–– Tu es enfin venu à moi, dit Arès. Tu es bien courageux d'oser m'approcher de la sorte. Peu d'hommes y sont parvenus. La plupart d'entres eux sont d'ailleurs devenus fous. Ce n'est guère la place d'un simple mortel. A moins de vouloir ressembler à ceux que tu as croisé sur ton chemin... Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester en ces lieux maudits ?

–– Plus que jamais...

–– Je pourrais t'ôter ta magie... Voire même prendre ta vie... Te mutiler comme je l'ai fait avec toutes ces pauvres âmes...

–– Je reste !

–– Alors... Qu'il en soit ainsi...

Arès se retourna pour faire face à l'intrépide mais inconscient sorcier. Harry crut défaillir. Ses yeux, pareils à ceux d'un serpent, rougeoyaient dans horrible visage blafard du Dieu infernal. Son nez, étrangement inhumain, ne se limitait qu'à deux fentes verticales et son abominable bouche se découpait en un terrifiant sourire maléfique. Le Démon sortit sa baguette et lança un sort mortel vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à courir, paniqué, alors que le sortilège ricochait contre une des portes, condamnant ainsi définitivement le passage. Le rire suraigu du Seigneur des Ténèbres emplissait sa tête à l'en faire éclater. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement. Épuisant ses dernières forces, Harry se jeta vers une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir derrière lui. La bête immonde hurla de rage et de dépit lorsque la porte se referma sur son sortilège de mort.

Etendu sur le sol, après une violente chute, Harry crut que sa fin avait sonné. Mais la porte résista au sort surpuissant du Dieu rubicond. Elle s'était curieusement refermée à son passage, aussi promptement qu'elle s'était ouverte, empêchant ainsi son agresseur de le poursuivre. L'obscurité régnait à présent. Mais l'atmosphère, bien qu'inquiétante, paraissait beaucoup plus agréable. La température y était bien plus supportable et la brise qu'on y respirait soulageait les narines meurtries du jeune homme. Des odeurs de mousses et d'herbes flottaient dans l'air. Il devait se trouver dans une forêt. Harry chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. Alors il se mit à avancer à tâtons, cherchant une improbable issue.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette blanche apparut dans la pénombre. Croyant voir un esprit, Harry recula et trébucha sur une racine, se foulant le pied. L'être lumineux s'approcha de son corps brisé et lui apporta une douce et reposante chaleur. Le jeune Gryffondor fut un instant éblou i par tant de lumière et ne distingua que la flamboyante chevelure cuivrée qui rayonnait de la fascinante créature. Harry n'était pas certain de reconnaître le visage angélique de la nymphe.

–– Gi... Ginny ?

Vêtue d'un simple voile de lin blanc, la magnifique jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire d'un sourire qui lui ôta tous ses doutes. Elle semblait si légère qu'elle paraissait flotter au-dessus de l'enchevêtrement de racines tortueuses. Subjugué par sa beauté, Harry devina, dans le bleu apaisant de ses yeux, une infinie bienveillance. L'intrigante demoiselle lui tendit une main très douce tout en lui souriant. Lorsque le sorcier referma ses doigts sur le bras de l'être de lumière, il sentit sa fatigue et ses douleurs disparaître. Il se releva alors avec une grande facilité. Son pied ne le faisait plus souffrir, ni aucune autre de ses blessures. Cédant à son cœur, Harry se laissa alors entraîn er par ce guide providentiel parmi les arbres majestueux de cette curieuse forêt. Tout sentiment d'angoisse et de peur disparut et les ténèbres de cette étrange sylve s'amenuisèrent peu à peu. Harry contempla longuement la silhouette fine de la jeune fille. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle faisait là, mais les paroles lui manquaient. Et il se contenta d'apprécier cet instant de quiétude sublime. Après un long moment d'une marche légère, ils arrivèrent à une clairière illuminée. Ginny n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot mais Harry comprenait son langage inaudible. Toujours en lui souriant, elle le convia à entrer seul dans la clairière verdoyante, et il s'exécuta sans la moindre hésitation. Une dernière fois, il jeta un œil vers celle qui avait apaisé son cœur, mais elle avait disparu.

Cette trouée dans la forêt fut pour lui comme un havre de paix. De l'herbe verte et fleurie de mille couleurs s'étendait sur toute la surface, jonchée d'arbres fruitiers dont les parfums embaumaient l'espace. Une source d'eau pure jaillissait d'un petit rocher d'où brill aient quelques gemmes précieuses. Les oiseaux gazouillaient à qui le mieux et les insectes butinaient les innombrables fleurs. Tout chantait l'hymne à la vie. S'agenouillant pour boire à la source, Harry sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, il aperçut Victoria rayonnante qui lui souriait de la même manière que l'avait fait précédemment Ginny... Vêtue également de lin blanc, elle portait dans les cheveux une couronne de fleurs argentées.

–– Tu es venu me libérer, souffla-t-elle de sa voix si belle. Je n'osais plus y croire. Mais j'ai eu raison d'espérer car te voilà enfin.

–– Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que fuir, expliqua Harry, subjugué par la beauté de Victoria.

–– Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui importe. Par ta présence, tu as transformé ma prison en paradis. A présent viens et profitons de la victoire.

Elle tendit les bras et Harry la serra contre lui avec à la fois force et douceur. Il se sentit alors submergé par un sentiment puissant de joie et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il était revenu dans son dortoir, étendu sur son lit, les couvertures à bas et le corps couvert de transpiration. Plus de douleurs, plus de désert rouge, plus de Voldemort. Mais plus de clairière angélique, plus de lumière douce, plus de source d'eau pure, plus de Ginny ni de Victoria... Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve... Mais quel étrange rêve. Bien plus perturbant encore que tous les précédents. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il donc signifier ? Harry, toujours interdit par l'étrange songe qu'il venait de vivre, se versa un verre d'eau et l'avala d'un seul trait. A côté de lui, dans le dortoir, les autres dormaient paisiblement. Au dehors, la pluie battait avec rage sur les fenêtres. Le jeune homme eut un frisson et ramena les couvertures sur lui. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu'il puisse refermer les yeux et se rendormir, sans rêver cette fois.

Au matin, Harry fut le dernier à sortir du lit. C'est Ron qui du t le tirer hors de ses couvertures quand il constata que son ami ne bougeait pas malgré la clarté du jour et le bruit que faisait Neville, parti à la recherche de Trévor. L'adolescent se leva péniblement, les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et la tête particulièrement lourde. Face à son miroir, dans les sanitaires, il put constater l'ampleur des cernes sous ses yeux. Il était étrange qu'il soit à ce point fatigué. Si on lui affirmait à présent qu'en fait d'un rêve, il avait réellement traversé un désert aride, Harry l'aurait bien cru !

–– NON ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, affirma-t-il à son reflet en pensant à la tombe qui avait affiché le nom de Remus.

–– Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu as une triste mine.

–– Juste un mauvais rêve, ce n'est pas grave.

–– Harry, insista Ron à présent grave. Tu sais comme moi que certains de tes rêves ne sont pas anodins...

–– Oui mais ici, ce n'est vraiment rien. Une histoire sans queue ni tête.

–– Si tu le dis, répondit Ron sur un ton dubitatif. Bon dépêchons-nous, il est hors de question que nous arrivions en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Parce que dans ce cas, ce n'est pas deux heures de retenue que nous écoperons mais les chaînes de Rusard ! Et personnellement, je ne désire pas y goûter.

Les deux amis terminèrent vite leur toilette et se rendirent donc dans la traditionnelle grande salle. Au passage ils purent remarquer que le sablier des Serpentard était on ne peut plus vide. Malheureusement pour cette maison, tous les points engrangés par les cours précédents avaient été retirés lors de la séance de défense contre les forces du mal. De ce fait, ils avaient perdu bien plus que les Gryffondor qui avaient commencé l'année avec ce même cours.

Arrivés dans l'immense réfectoire, ils se firent tou s petits. Un calme rare y régnait, au grand étonnement amusé de Dumbledore, de retour dans l'enceinte du château. Même les Crivey, pourtant tellement enthousiastes à interviewer leurs camardes sur divers sujets pour les pages du « **_Sanglier Bavard _**» se montraient discrets. A la table des professeurs, Rogue inspectait de ses yeux perçant s les moindres mouvements des élèves. McGonagall elle-même semblait toujours en colère et le corpulent O'Conelly avait fini par comprendre que personne ne riait de ses blagues graveleuses. Il jouait donc tout seul à façonner la silhouette de Poudlard dans son porridge. Le professeur Sinistra était présente également et discutait avec le directeur. Peut-être faisait-elle part à Dumbledore des paroles échangées lors de son dernier cours.

Comme de coutume, le directeur ne semblait ni inquiet, ni concerné par le début de révolte des élèves. Harry se demanda si le Directeur avait ses raisons de rester calme ou s'il devenait vraiment trop vieux. De son propre aveu, il avait déjà commis de nombreuses erreurs graves. Erreurs qui auraient pu être fatales pour beaucoup de monde. Récemment encore, la mauvaise anticipation quant à la présence d'une horadienne en Angleterre avait montré les faiblesses nouvelles dans l'organisation de l'Ordre du Phénix. Certes, Victoria ne s'était révélée être une horadienne que très récemment, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de chambouler totalement les opérations à la fois du côté de l'Ordre et du côté de Voldemort. Mais les erreurs des premiers avaient entraîné un innocent au seuil de la mort. Et Harry lui-même n'y était pas passé bien loin, ce soir là. Le Gryffondor observa le vieil homme, avec une pointe d'incertitude. Dans son rêve, la délivrance n'était pas venu e de Dumbledore mais de Victoria... et de Ginny. Il regarda alors la jeune fille assise plus loin à la table. Son contact avait été des plus agréable. Mais elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot durant toute la traversée de cette forêt. Etrange sensation. Allons ! Pourquoi tenir compte de ce rêve, de toute façon ? Cela ne voulait rien dire. _Cela n'avait aucune signification !_

–– Elle est belle, hein souffla une voix près de lui.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de fixer Ginny qui s'en était d'ailleurs aperçue... ainsi que le reste de la table. La pauvre Weasley faisait son possible pour regarder ailleurs, mal à l'aise et son teint avait quelque peu rosit.

–– Bon, Vicky aussi est très jolie mais ma sœur est quand même plus accessible ! continua Ron en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

–– De quoi parles-tu ?

–– Et en plus, elle est Capitaine de Quidditch, ajouta fièrement Ron. Bon elle a un caractère de graphorn mais, ça je crois que c'est dans la famille, on ne peut rien y changer.

–– Ron, laisse-le tranquille s'il te plait, intervint Hermione. Tu ne vois pas que tu ennuies tout le monde avec tes histoires ?

–– Mais heu quoi ?

–– Tu as l'air pensif Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

–– Non rien, minimisa Harry. C'est juste qu'avoir Rogue toute la journée aujourd'hui, il y a de quoi se sentir mal !

–– Ça, tu l'as dit, rajouta Ron, nettement moins réjoui.

Hermione jeta un œil soupçonneux vers Harry, convaincue qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'en discuter et elle le laissa à sa version. Elle observa alors la cicatrice, comme si la marque de Voldemort pouvait parler à sa place. Elle croisa ensuite les yeux de son ami et lui lança un regard entendu.

–– Pas de nouveau... _phénomène_ étrange ?

–– Non, rien de spécial.

La jeune préfète ne répondit pas. Harry n'ajouta rien non plus. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'était passé quelque chose... Un picotement, non, un chatouillis plutôt, au niveau de la cicatrice lorsqu'il s'était éveillé. Une sensation étrange, pas réellement douloureuse. Non, que pensait-il donc ? Cette douleur, ce picotement, il l'avait tout simplement imaginé. D'ailleurs il ne sentait plus rien à présent.

Le repas se termina et très vite les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles de cours. Le trio, suivi de près par Neville se dirigea vers les cachots lugubres du maître des potions. Tous se demandaient s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour eux échouer leur examen et éviter ce cours, hormis Hermione, évidemment. Peu avaient reçu un Optimal dans cette branche et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à se présenter devant la porte de Rogue. Une fois de plus, Harry se demanda si sa présence était justifiée. Il avait bien réussi son examen mais... Avait-il réellement mérité la note maximale ? Neville était présent également, tremblant de tout son être. Lui n'avait sans doute pas démérité en l'absence de son professeur lors de l'examen. La présence de Hermione n'était évidemment pas une surprise. Mais Ron ?

–– J'ai eu de la chance, expliqua-t-il sur le chemin. J'ai mis un peu trop de temps pour préparer les ingrédients ; je voulais que tout soit haché et décortiqué impeccablement. Et quand le temps est arrivé à échéance, j'ai vu qu'il ne restait rien sur la table des autres et que j'étais très en retard. Je me suis précipité et j'ai tout mis ce qu'il me restait dans le chaudron, dans un mouvement de panique. J'ai eu un moment très peur que ça n'explose mais en fait, ça a bien tourné. L'examinateur a même reconnu que ma potion était bien mieux préparée que ce qu'il espérait et que j'avais été bien inspiré d'attendre plus longtemps pour insérer les derniers ingrédients. Tu parles d'une inspiration ! J'aurais pu faire flamber toute l'école !

Bien que l'anecdote de Ron soit amusante, personne ne présenta le moindre sourire. Les Serpentard arrivaient en effet à leur tour. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'excellente humeur. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Harry n'aperçut pas les deux colosses qui entouraient habituellement Drago Malefoy. Ces deux là étaient bien trop stupides pour avoir réussi leur qualification. Par contre, il restait Parkinson et Bulstrode, qui avaient réussi par on ne savait quel miracle. Et puis il y avait...

–– Oooh ! Personne ne m'avait prévenu que ce cours était en commun avec une autre maison !

–– Parce que les gens qui la constituent sont insignifiants, ma bien chère Manon.

Malefoy parlait doucement quand il s'adressait à sa camarade classe. Il la frôlait presque quand ils se déplaçaient, ce qui semblait vraiment ne pas plaire du tout à Pansy Parkinson. Mais la Française n'avait pas un comportement réciproque à l'égard du préfet de Serpentard. Le visage de Manon de Bohan, jusque là fermé, s'illumina en voyant que Harry faisait parti du groupe des « rescapés ».

–– Nous avons tout de même quelque illustre personne, nota-t-elle.

–– Et bien, dans ce cas, tu pourras constater par toi-même que ce qu'on raconte à son sujet est surfait, répondit Malefoy, visiblement agacé. Hé, Potter ! Alors, les leçons de rattrapage ont bien servi ? Combien de soirées passeras-tu cette année à réparer ta bêtise congénitale ?

–– Surtout ne réponds pas, demanda Hermione à voix basse.

Mais Harry ne comptait pas répondre. Il était déjà trop occupé à fuir le regard concupiscent que posait Manon sur lui. Un regard... tellement envoûtant ! Ron fit une remarque entre ses dents. Harry ne comprit pas l'entièreté de sa phrase, noyée parmi les borborygmes, mais il se doutait que son ami cogitait sur la même réflexion que lui : ils avaient plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre Manon et Drago. Et une chose était certaine, Malefoy n'avait donc pas applaudi aux remarques misogynes de Bakkhar. A moins que Manon soit complètement folle, ce qui constituait également une éventualité envisageable.

Toute réflexion plus poussée fut interrompue par le claquement de la porte métallique qui s'ouvrit violemment sur les cachots. Bien que la pièce soit l'opposé exact de l'idée qu'on peut se faire d'un lieu accueillant, les élèves suivirent l'invitation suggérée à entrer dans la classe. Comme à l'accoutumée, la salle était particulièrement froide et sombre. Et comme l'avait fait remarqué O'Conelly, les champignons qui poussaient sur certains murs donnait à l'endroit une odeur particulièrement fétide. Personne ne parla quand ils s'installèrent en classe et tous sursautèrent lorsque la porte se referma avec la même brusquerie.

–– Il semble encore que cette année se soit montrée fort indulgente envers les ineptes que vous formez pour la plupart, murmura la voix sinistre de Rogue, sorti des tréfonds de la pièce sombre. A croire que les juges des Buses ont perdu leur légendaire sévérité en même temps que leur jeunesse. Pour être vraiment honnête, je ne m'attendais réellement à ce que trois personnes seulement aient accès à ce cours. Or me voilà affublé d'un troupeau d'ineffables incompétents. Croyez bien que vous m'en voyez fort contrarié. Les importuns dont la présence en ces lieux fait offense aux anciens maîtres des potions comprendront bien vite qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ravaler leur fierté et de s'abstenir de se présenter à ce cours. Je rappelle accessoirement, pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris le principe d'un cours à option, que cette matière n'est plus obligatoire dans votre cursus. Je ne vous retiendrai donc pas lorsque votre plus cher désir sera celui de quitter cette pièce, ce qui risque fort bien de vous arriver. Sachez pour ceux qui resteront que je n'aurai pas la même clémence à votre égard que votre... jury.

Sortant d'une pièce annexe où il possédait son propre laboratoire, le professeur de potion se dirigeait vers les élèves en leur jetant un regard noir. Jamais il n'avait montré un quelconque plaisir à enseigner cette matière. Et visiblement, le nombre pourtant déjà restreint d'élèves dans sa classe lui disconvenait totalement. Rappeler à ceux-ci, en guise de bienvenue, qu'ils pouvaient encore abandonner n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une rassurante entrée en matière. Et chacun savait que Rogue ne mentait jamais. Le professeur dévisagea les Gryffondor avant de poursuivre.

–– Je m'étonne sincèrement que malgré l'épuration qui aurait du s'effectuer, nous trouvions encore parmi nous Mr Londubat. Je suppose que votre examinateur n'a pas goûté à votre délicate préparation. A moins qu'il en ait perdu l'esprit et vous concède votre examen. Qui diable aurait donc l'inconscience de vous confier le moindre chaudron autrement ? Vous êtes un véritable danger public, Mr Londubat, et vous le savez ! Que faites-vous donc encore ici ?

Le silence régnait en maître dans le cachot, hormis quelques ricanements provenant du clan Malefoy. Neville ne savait que répondre et probablement en était-il mieux ainsi. Il était devenu tout pâle lorsque Rogue s'était approché de lui en le regardant avec dédain.

–– Et vous, Mr Potter ? Par quelle ruse avez vous eu accès à ce niveau ? Encore un de vos mauvais coups sans doute ? Sachez qu'ici vous ne tromperez personne. Votre chance insolente de vous sortir des pires difficultés sans la moindre conséquence n'a plus cours en ces lieux.

–– Il est favorisé, Professeur ! intervint Malefoy qui était l'un des seuls à ne pas se sentir visés par les menaces de Rogue. Par exemple, certains professeurs retirent plus facilement de point à notre maison qu'à celle de Potter.

–– Mon cher Malefoy, répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire mauvais. Je ne vous cache pas que vous faites parti des trois personnes qui ont leur place ici. Et pour répondre à votre juste doléance, vous serez rassuré de savoir qu'il n'en est pas de même dans cette pièce.

Drago lui sourit en retour puis se retourna vers Harry, l'œil mauvais. Et dire qu'il fallait passer toute une journée avec ces deux là. Un moment, Harry hésita. Peut-être que finalement il pourrait se passer de ce cours... Non, il devait rester. S'il voulait devenir Auror un jour, il devait rester. Mais voulait-il vraiment devenir Auror ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais s'il changeait d'avis, il aurait probablement à se justifier devant McGonagall. Et ça c'était peut-être plus difficile encore que de supporter les sarcasmes de son maître de potion. Rogue se tourna ensuite vers Manon et il prit un air plus sympathique encore que lorsqu'il s'adressait à Malefoy.

–– Quant à vous, _Mademoiselle_ de Bohan, soyez la bienvenue. C'est un très grand honneur pour moi de vous compter parmi mes apprentis. Enseigner à une aussi brillante élève que vous me laisse l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin l'excellence que je suis en droit d'attendre de mes disciples. Je suis convaincu que vous ferez honneur à l'illustre nom que vous portez. Votre père lui-même est reconnu à travers le monde pour ses talents dans la confection de philtres et d'élixirs de renoms.

–– Enchantée professeur. Père m'a souvent vanté vos mérites et ne tari pas d'éloges à votre égard.

Les Gryffondor observaient avec dégoût cet échange de politesses qui ne seyait guère à Rogue. Pour qu'il fasse ainsi autant de courbettes devant la jeune Serpentard, c'est que le Sieur de Bohan ne devait pas être qu'un simple aristocrate français. Il avait du pouvoir, du talent, du génie peut-être. Mais pire que tout, il connaissait Rogue, pourtant roturier anglais. Harry frissonna. Il préférait ne pas savoir où ils avaient pu se rencontrer. Rogue reprit son visage froid et s'installa sur une estrade afin de mieux dominer sa classe, si toutefois c'était encore possible.

–– Avant de commencer toute leçon, il me faut au préalable régler certaines... consignes émanant de la direction. Le professeur Dumbledore pense en effet qu'il serait de bon ton de ne pas séparer les élèves en groupes distincts mais au contraire de les mélanger. Chaque professeur se voit donc dans l'obligation de veiller à ce que la distribution de ses élèves s'opère de manière homogène. Aussi, à l'appel de votre nom, vous vous placerez là où je vous l'indiquerai.

L'effet Bakkhar, pensèrent la plupart des élèves. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent plus longuement sur la question. Ils restaient tous attentifs à l'appel de leur nom. Déjà le pauvre Neville se retrouva avec l'horrible Millicent Bulstrode. Celle-ci faisait facilement une tête de plus que lui et grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui en lui jetant un regard de défi. Tous les Gryffondor remarquèrent que les membres de leur maison recevaient systématiquement les places les plus inconfortables, les chaises bancales ou grinçantes, les coins de tables trop petits ou qui donnaient des échardes dans les mains ou les foyers réputés pour leur disfonctionnement chronique. Et Harry sentait que ce n'était que le début des ennuis.

–– Miss Granger, appela le professeur, vous irez avec Miss Parkinson. Vous prendrez ce tabouret-ci.

–– Mais il a une patte plus courte que les autres ! protesta-t-elle timidement.

–– Vos états d'âme m'indiffèrent, rétorqua-t-il. Prenez ce tabouret et disparaissez de ma vue. Monsieur Potter... Et bien vous, je préfère vous avoir à l'œil ! Vous viendrez à la première table, avec Ma...

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Manon de Bohan, faisant mine de croire qu'elle était appelée, se jetait pratiquement sur Harry et l'emmenait avec lui à la première table. Rogue se tut, visiblement contrarié. Ce n'était certainement pas Manon qu'il avait prévu de placer à côté de Harry. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait toutefois de s'opposer farouchement à cette association. Manon étant fille d'une figure emblématique de la haute aristocratie française, elle ne saurait sans doute tolérer pareil outrage. Encore que Rogue était le seul maître dans ce local, loin de toute considération de lignée et de bienséance et ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes de considérer ce genre de choses. Après quelques instants de réflexion, le professeur sembla juger que la situation n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage blafard et une lueur malveillante brilla dans son regard.

–– Malefoy, vous vous installerez à la table d'à côté, avec Monsieur Weasley que j'aurais souhaité ne plus jamais revoir dans cette pièce.

Malefoy, bien que surpris que Rogue ne lui ait pas fourni Harry en pâture, parut cependant fort satisfait de son lot de consolation. Ron par contre tirait une tête jusque par terre. Se retrouver avec des Serpentard n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir, se mélanger à eux devenait un supplice, mais s'asseoir à la table de Drago Malefoy, cela n'avait pas de nom. Il gardait en mémoire la fois où ce scélérat, simulant une blessure au bras, avait obligé Ron à couper ses racines pour lui. Et il savait que le blondinet pensait à la même chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de son don de perception pour le lire dans ses yeux délavés. Harry par contre n'était pas sûr de s'en être tiré à bon compte. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette folle se jette sur lui de la sorte. Elle ne cessait de le regarder de ses yeux magnifiques et c'est lui qui se mit à rougir, mal à l'aise. Quand enfin chaque place fut attribuée, Rogue commença sa leçon et chacun put déballer son matériel. Harry constata que Manon avait ses initiales gravées en lettre d'or sur chacune de ses affaires, toutes de la meilleure qualité qui soit. Pour sûr, elle devait posséder une fortune bien plus grande encore que la sienne. Le silence revint immédiatement après.

–– Puisque vous êtes parvenus, avec des fortunes diverses, à obtenir un Optimal dans cette matière aussi délicate et rigoureuse qu'est la préparation d'une potion, vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous passions à un niveau supérieur, rarement accessible aux personnes dénuées de toute aptitude spéciale pour cet art raffiné. Ce que je m'évertuerai à vous inculquer cette année, malgré votre fâcheuse tendance à ne pas pouvoir apprécier tout l'éventail des finesses de mon enseignement, est la confection des contre-poisons de haute toxicité.

Nombreux furent les regards qui s'échangèrent. En matière de poisons et de contre-poisons, il devait en connaître un rayon. Et même apprécier cette branche -là de la préparation des potions. Lui qui n'était habituellement pas très indulgent pour la moindre erreur de ses élèves, se montrerait particulièrement intransigeant pour une matière qui semblait lui procurer beaucoup plus de plaisir que toutes celles enseignées jusqu'à présent. Les points allaient donc vite se perdre et il était certain que les Gryffondor seraient les premiers, sinon les seuls, à payer.

–– Les contre-poisons sont des lotions bien plus difficiles et plus subtiles à préparer que les poisons les plus virulents. Ceux-ci sont par ailleurs bien souvent à disposition du premier imbécile venu. La nature ne fait jamais les choses à moitié quand il s'agit de tuer. Même les moldus savent qu'il suffit bien souvent de prélever les venins les plus toxiques à partir d'animaux ou de plantes judicieusement choisies. Il suffit quelquefois d'un simple contact cutané et une mort particulièrement douloureuse vous pénètre lentement à travers les veines. Certains d'entre-nous ont également cette faculté involontaire et désolante de transformer en poison toute forme de liquide se trouvant dans un chaudron, n'est-ce pas Mr Londubat ?

Neville se ratatina encore plus sur sa chaise, sous le regard moqueur des Serpentard, en particulier de la grande bringue assise à côté de lui.

–– Si un poison tue, avec une vitesse toute relative, un contre-poison mal préparé peut avoir des conséquences bien plus graves. Bien des sorciers sont morts dans d'horribles conditions parce que leur médication anti-grippale avait été mal dosée. Sans parler des prémisses et des erreurs de la médecine moderne qui a permis de découvrir bien des méthodes de tortures...

Personne n'osa respirer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder le bras de Rogue. Il pouvait presque deviner la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son bras et il espéra vivement que son professeur n'ait jamais pratiqué ce genre de procédé lorsqu'il était au service du Seigneur Noir.

–– Toute la maîtrise des contre-poisons se résume dans la nécessité de connaître parfaitement chacun des moindres effets, aussi petits soient-ils, de l'action de ces substances mortelles. Aussi le sens de l'observation est fondamental dans cet art. Nous verrons bien lesquels d'entre-vous seront les plus habiles à détecter les modifications les plus infimes du métabolisme de leur victime. Oui _Mademoiselle_ de Bohan ?

–– Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, Professeur, mais... Cela-signifie-t-il que nous aurons à tester des poisons sur des... cobayes ?

–– En effet, _Mademoiselle_. Ils seront prélevés dans la Forêt Interdite et vous seront fournis par notre... garde chasse. Il vous sera également demandé de procéder à la dissection des dépouilles mortelles afin de vous assurer des séquelles des toxines sur leurs différents organes.

Cette fois, tous les sourires disparurent des visages. Si Malefoy s'était un instant réjoui de pouvoir assister à la mise à mort d'animaux divers, devoir ouvrir les cadavres et glisser ses doigts parmi les entrailles encore chaudes ne l'emballait pas du tout. Beaucoup eurent un haut le cœur, et Neville faillit tomber de sa chaise en plein sur Millicent qui l'empoigna avec force. Hermione, elle, était offusquée par le traitement infligé à ces cobayes, peu importe leur espèce. Manon, elle, ne semblait pas ravie non plus par cette perspective. Il était cependant difficile pour Harry de percer la moindre de ses pensées.

–– Mais... Nous ne sommes pas des guérisseurs ! hasarda Ron. Nous n'avons aucune notion d'anatomie !

Rogue donna un coup de baguette sur un tableau noir où une longue liste d'ouvrages de référence en cette matière s'afficha.

–– Mais que vous apprend-on en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Voici pour vous mettre à jour le plus rapidement possible ! Et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir interrompu. La dissection, donc ! A voir vos visages déconfits, on dirait que cela ne vous était jamais venu à l'idée. Et comment croyez-vous qu'on se procure les ingrédients de base de toute potion ? Les foies de chauve-souris, vous pensez peut-être qu'ils poussent sur des arbres ? Si vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'il vous faudrait passer par là, alors c'est que vous ne possédez pas la jugeote minimale pour assister à ce cours !

Tout le monde baissa les yeux, Malefoy y compris. Manifestement, lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé, pas plus que Hermione d'ailleurs.

–– Le prélèvement d'organes essentiels à la préparation de potions demande des mises à mort particulières pour ne pas abîmer la matière première. Dans certains cas, le décès par poison est nécessaire mais les effets doivent être annihilés avant qu'ils n'atteignent les substances vitales recherchées. Et l'emploi des contre-poison est ici fondamental, tant du point de vue de la dose que du moment de l'injection. D'ailleurs poisons et antidotes ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière sur toutes les espèces dont le métabolisme est aussi varié et complexe qu'il existe d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Le dégoût se lisait à présent dans les yeux des élèves. Cette année s'annonçait vraiment horrible pour tout le monde !

–– Enfin, les compétences auxquelles vous devrez arriver dépassent la seule préparation de contre-poisons. Il vous faudra connaître les principales manipulations d'extraction des ingrédients de base ainsi que leurs modes de conservation. Mon examen portera sur la conception d'un antidote face à un mal qui vous est inconnu. La potion devra non seulement être efficace mais devra pouvoir se préparer dans un temps raisonnable. Le choix de vos ingrédients se portera sur leurs vertus thérapeutiques mais également sur la possibilité de pouvoir les combiner ensemble. Bien entendu, il vous sera nécessaire de déterminer la posologie de votre résultat : par voie orale, application cutanée ou par injection, ainsi que la forme la plus efficace d'application : potion, baume, onguent, poudre à épandre ou à inhaler, vapeurs... Bien ! Vous avez compris que nous avons du travail aussi ne perdons pas de temps. Nous débuterons, pour des raisons de facilité et de sécurité, par la confection d'antidotes contre des substances inoffensives telles que les somnifères légers, les lotions anti-pustules ou de puissants laxatifs. Des questions ?

Mais Rogue n'attendit pas les réponses et leur demanda d'ouvrir leurs livres à la bonne page. De toute façon, la plupart des élèves étaient à ce point tétanisés qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas tout assimilé ce qui venait d'être énoncé. Et ceux qui avaient des questions n'oseraient certainement pas les lui poser.

Durant toute la matinée, les élèves travaillèrent d'arrache-pied. Face à l'ampleur du travail, tout le monde avait bien compris que chaque seconde était comptée. La potion qu'ils étaient en train de préparer devait rester sur le feu toute la journée et il fallait ajouter régulièrement l'une ou l'autre essence pour la maintenir stable. Rogue passait de temps à autre vérifier l'état d'avancement et houspillait vertement ceux qui s'étaient un peu trop éloigné du résultat théorique. Neville en prit évidemment pour son grade. Avec Millicent, il formait une excellente équipe... de cancres ! Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la quantité de bouillie de limace à rajouter à la potion mais Bulstrode, avec sa taille carrée et ses yeux méchants avait imposé son point de vue. La potion en était devenue violette alors qu'elle devait être bleu pâle. Le pauvre Londubat s'était vu accusé par sa binôme de saboter la potion et Rogue l'avait naturellement crue. Ron et Drago se tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre depuis que le rouquin, agacé par son voisin qui lui subtilisait les meilleurs ingrédients, avait fini par couper dans les doigts du blond, par inadvertance selon lui. Leur potion n'était en conséquence pas tellement plus brillante que celle de Neville et Gryffondor s'était vu infligé dix points de pénalité.

Harry et Manon s'en sortaient beaucoup mieux. Aussi bien le Gryffondor que la jeune fille désiraient obtenir la meilleure des potions et ils arrivaient à se partager les tâches sans anicroches. Toutefois, à plusieurs reprises, prétextant prendre une racine de pissenlit, la jeune fille avait effleuré de la main celle de Harry. Il savait bien que c'était de la pure provocation de sa part et il trouvait cela excessivement déplacé et dangereux dans le cours de Rogue. La demoiselle de Bohan se contentait de lui jeter un regard brillant qui aurait damné un saint. Alors, ne sachant pas où se mettre, le sorcier préférait plutôt se concentrer sur l'épluchure de rhizomes épais. Il faillit renverser le chaudron quand Manon commença à lui faire du pied. Face à la catastrophe évitée de justesse, la jeune fille arrêta là ses manœuvres déstabilisantes. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, ces manières n'étaient pas dignes d'une fille de bonne maison.

Vers midi, la faim commença à se faire ressentir parmi tous les élèves. Manon demanda à Rogue s'il voulait bien leur accorder l'autorisation de manger. Le professeur ayant accepté la requête, les Gryffondor se levèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie des cachots.

–– Qui vous a permis de sortir de la sorte ? s'indigna Rogue.

–– Mais... s'étonna Ron. Vous nous avez autorisé à aller manger, nous nous rendons à la grande salle !

–– Voilà qui illustre une fois de plus, l'inconscience et l'absurdité qui vous caractérise, se moqua le professeur. Vous croyez peut-être que vous pouvez laisser vos chaudrons sans surveillance ? Vous voulez incendier l'école ? Retournez à vos places et je retire 5 points à tous ceux qui se sont levés.

–– Mais... Professeur... Quand pourrons-nous manger ?

–– N'aggravez pas votre cas, Mr Weasley. En sachant que ce cours tient toute une journée, vous auriez pu prévoir votre pique-nique comme l'ont fait tous les élèves de ma maison...

En effet, tous les Serpentard avaient apporté un repas qu'ils déballaient soigneusement. Harry était certain que c'était encore un coup de leur professeur. Il avait dû les prévenir d'aller se ravitailler en cuisine avant d'assister à son cours. Et il avait probablement « omis » d'en parler aux Gryffondor. Tous regagnèrent leur place avec une profonde grimace. Malefoy prit un grand plaisir à savourer avec sonorité son délicieux plat emballé par un elfe de maison. Il en avait évidemment beaucoup trop pour lui et faisait exprès de laisser le surplus sous les yeux de Ron qui demeurait stoïque. Au contraire, le rouquin en profita pour broyer un peu plus de têtes de cancrelat afin de couper l'appétit de son voisin.

–– Je t'en prêterais bien un peu mais... Tu prendrais mal le fait qu'un Weasley soit nourri par un Malefoy ! se mit à rire Drago avec sarcasme.

–– Oups, désolé, ricana Ron, en renversant de la bile de rat musqué dans le verre de jus de citrouille de son voisin.

–– Professeur !! Mon voisin veut empoisonner mon repas !

–– Dix points en moins pour avoir gaspiller vos ingrédients, Mr Weasley. Et votre retenue durera trois heures et non deux comme cela était prévu.

–– Vous n'aviez pas été prévenus qu'il fallait apporter son repas ? murmura Manon à Harry qui s'en était retourné à son chaudron pour ne pas avoir à ruminer trop longtemps à sa haine envers Rogue.

–– Bien sûr que non, et je suis surpris que tu me poses cette question.

Il était étrange en effet que Manon, en bonne Serpentard, ne se soit pas douté des coups bas que se portaient les deux maisons ennemies. Harry aurait pu penser qu'elle se moquait de lui mais ses merveilleux yeux lui indiquaient qu'elle était sincère. Et étonnée. Mais un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

–– Sers-toi, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas très faim. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des endroits pour avoir de l'appétit.

–– Où est le piège ? se méfia le jeune homme.

–– Il n'y en a pas. Que crains-tu de moi ?

–– Que tu me demandes quelque chose en échange de cette faveur...

–– Hmmm... C'est toujours possible en effet, répondit-elle sur un air rêveur.

Harry ne voulait pas lui être redevable et il n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner ce que voulait la jeune fille. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas la haine ancestrale qui animait les deux maisons mais elle n'était tout de même pas naïve au point de ne rien avoir remarqué. Elle était Serpentard, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et surtout elle fréquentait Malefoy, ce qui signifiait que tôt ou tard elle changerait de position face à lui. Le Gryffondor refusa donc son offre, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à se repaître parmi les membres de sa maison. Car il était évident qu'aucun autre Serpentard n'aurait eu la même générosité que Manon envers les pauvres élèves affamés. La jeune fille transperça littéralement Harry du regard face à ce refus et il ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Hermione.

–– N'est-ce pas dangereux de manger dans une pièce remplie de poisons divers, professeur ? demanda timidement la jeune fille. Peut-être faudrait-il que chacun puisse se laver les mains au moins...

–– Si vous êtes maladroite au point de renverser des substances toxiques sur vos aliments, rétorqua Rogue, c'est votre problème, Miss Granger. C'est le principe même de la sélection naturelle : les imbéciles et les maladroits sont éliminés par leurs propres tares. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour votre impertinence.

–– Arglll ! hurlèrent soudain Neville et Millicent Bulstrode. La potion... Elle monte de trop ! Elle... ça déborde ! crièrent-ils complètement paniqués.

–– Je vous avais dit de ne pas manger au-dessus de votre chaudron ! Qu'avez-vous fait tomber dedans, Londubat ?

–– Mais je ne...

**SPLASH !**

Le chaudron se renversa sur Bulstrode qui devint complètement hystérique. Elle se mit à gonfler comme la tante Marge, sa peau devint aussi répugnante que celle des Détraqueurs et de grosses pustules jaunes se mirent à pousser un peu partout, alors que ses cheveux tombaient par touffes entières. Elle se transformait en une chose absolument immonde.

–– Londubat, conduisez immédiatement votre voisine à l'infirmerie. J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir écouté les règles fondamentales de sécurité.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Rogue fit disparaître la potion qui coulait en direction d'autres élèves terrorisés. Et il conseilla à tout le monde de ne pas recommencer ce genre d'exploit à moins de vouloir absolument recevoir une année complète de retenue. Du coup, chacun cessa de manger et recommença à s'affairer avec attention sur sa potion.

Rogue était d'une humeur plus détestable que jamais et personne n'aurait songé encore le déranger. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans aucun autre incident, hormis les grondements de l'estomac de Ron qui lui valurent quelques points en moins pour troubles de la quiétude de la classe. Neville revint vers une heure, des bandages aux mains. Millicent, malgré son horrible apparence n'avait pas voulu qu'il la touche et elle l'avait rageusement mordu. La blessure étant venimeuse, Mrs Pomfresh l'avait retenu après avoir stabilisé –non sans difficulté– Bulstrode contre un lit en fer forgé. Le retard de Neville lui valut une nouvelle remontrance et il se vit obligé de recommencer sa mixture depuis le début. Bien entendu, il n'avait plus assez de temps pour la laisser mijoter et il savait déjà que ce qu'il rendrait à son professeur lui vaudrait un zéro pointé.

Enfin, après un temps interminable et particulièrement insupportable, le cours prit fin. Chacun remplit les flacons réservés à l'échantillonnage des potions et s'empressa de sortir. Même les Serpentard paraissaient ravis de fuir les cachots de ce tortionnaire. Les Gryffondor ne se firent donc pas prier pour déserter les couloirs environnants. Ils avaient des envies de meurtres mais savaient qu'il valait mieux pour eux s'éloigner le plus possible des cachots avant de laisser éclater leur colère. Nombreux seraient ceux qui n'assisteraient pas à la séance suivante. Et Harry aurait parié son éclair de feu que c'était probablement là une des volontés cachées du maître de potion. Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à trouver le courage pour le supporter une année de plus. Rassemblant ses affaires, il profita du mouvement de foule pour s'envoler vers la liberté qu'offraient les couloirs du château et décida de ne plus revenir dans les parages des cachots avant une bonne semaine.

* * *

**_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce cher Severus ? Courage, une petite review ce n'est pas si difficile !!_**


	28. Tentatives de rapprochement

****

Bonjour à tout le monde.

Le site de ff fonctionner de nouveau donc je vais pouvoir publier ce chaptire 28 sans difficulté.

Il est temps pour vous d'en savoir un peu plus sur certains des protagonistes.

Je réponds juste aux reviews pour celles et ceux dont je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre par reply

* * *

**emma** : _Si tu aimes bien Manon, tu vas être gâtée par ce chapitre-ci. Mais il faudra que tu te décides, Harry ne peut pas sortir avec deux filles à la fois. Ce sera donc soit Ginny, soit Manon... Mais ça peut aussi bien être aucune des deux._

**Bartimeus** : _Le rêve est effectivement très étrange. A-t-il réellement une signification, ça reste à voir ! La suite dans les cachots est assez intéressante, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._

**Natouille** : _Ça prend du temps de poster, hein ! Mais ça en prend encore d'écrire des chapitres. J'espère en tout cas que ce coup de fil n'était pas urgent.  
En tout cas merci pour le compliment, je fais le maximum pour conserver une certaine qualité à la fic mais c'est pas toujours facile.  
O'Conelly, le personnage inventé le plus, charismatique, voire sympathique des personnages ? En fait je trouve aussi. Un type aussi balourd que lui c'était une bonne trouvaille. Mais je suis heureux qu'il n'existe que sur papier. PAr contre, ses longues tirades ne sont pas aussi longues à écrire que tu le penses. Il suffit de laisser aller son imagination sans y mettre de barrière...  
Alors d'où vient-il ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, sans doute d'un coin complètement retord de mon cerveau, comme tu le dis si bien. Je ne connais personne qui lui ressemble en tout cas. Et si tu aimes son humeur, attend de voir son cours. Tu risque de te régaler. _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28 - Tentatives de rapprochement**

Alors que Harry pensait enfin quitter ces lieux inhospitaliers que représentait la classe de potions, une main le retint par l'épaule. Le jeune homme en fut fort surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on le retienne de la sorte. Cela ne pouvait en effet pas être la main de Ron, parti loin devant, totalement excédé par les bassesses de Rogue et de celles de ce diable de Malefoy. Pas plus que Hermione qui l'avait accompagné en tentant de le calmer un peu. Cela ne pouvait non plus correspondre à Neville qui, complètement découragé, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pensant aussitôt à Drago, Harry se retourna, ne sachant très bien s'il allait pouvoir encore supporter le moindre de ses sarcasmes sans commettre un acte répréhensible.

–– Où cours-tu comme cela, mon mignon ? dit Manon avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que je peux enfin te parler librement, tu ne vas tout de même pas filer en douce !

–– Mais que me veux-tu, à la fin ? répondit un peu sèchement le jeune homme, un instant décontenancé. Fiche-moi la paix !

–– Oh ! S'il te plait, ne sois pas désagréable, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Même si je dois avouer que tu es très beau dans la colère...

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il espérait vivement que personne, et surtout pas Malefoy, ne l'ait entendue.

–– Je reconnais qu'il y a de quoi perdre son sang froid après une pareille classe mais de grâce, ne fait pas rejaillir ta mauvaise humeur sur moi, je n'en suis pas responsable ! continua Manon sur un ton faussement bougon. En tout cas, on aura beau dire, c'est une bien étrange école que celle-ci, vraiment... Remplie de professeurs fous, dangereux, pervers ou sadiques. Sans compter les mystificatrices pathétiques et autres vieilles chouettes aussi raides qu'un Nimbus décrépit. On m'avait averti qu'enseignement britannique et français différaient grandement mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à cela.

Harry allait lui répondre que personne ne l'avait invité à Poudlard mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression soudaine que cette fille à l'étrange mèche d'argent ne méritait pas autant de méchanceté de sa part. Après tout, malgré les tentatives de déstabilisation menées durant le cours de potion, elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi désagréable que tout autre Serpentard de son année. Pourtant elle l'exaspérait. Il l'avait suffisamment vue pour la journée et ne désirait que s'en éloigner. Mais il se trouvait à présent sans réplique et ne se décidait pas à partir sans lui répondre, ne fut-ce que par politesse.

–– Alors, Potter, on s'accroche au bras de son équipière de potion ? ricana Malefoy. Tu as peur qu'elle ne te laisse te débrouiller tout seul ? J'ai bien vu que tu avais failli renverser le contenu de votre chaudron commun pendant le cours... Cela aurait été fâcheux que notre amie ait reçu une mauvaise note à cause de toi. Fait bien attention à ce que tu fais, Potter ! Je ne pourrais tolérer que tu portes préjudice à un membre de ma Maison... Quant à toi, Manon, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de te méfier de lui. Le cours de potion risque de mal tourner si tu restes avec lui. Ses leçons de rattrapage ne lui semblent d'aucun secours, apparemment. D'ailleurs il serait plus sage de demander au profess...

–– Cela me regarde, Drago, répondit doucement Manon de son air le plus précieux qui soit. Les difficultés qui nous sont imposées ne sont jamais que des leçons de vie supplémentaires. C'est avec elles qu'on apprend le mieux. Et, tu le sais, je ne veux pas être qu'une simple bonne élève. Je veux être la meilleure !

–– Sans doute. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de t'infliger la présence de cet individu de bas étage en dehors des cours. Tout le monde sait ici qu'il n'a pas toujours toute sa raison. Il suffit de regarder de qui il s'entoure pour deviner la médiocrité qu'il cache derrière ses lunettes.

–– Sur ce point, tu n'as sans doute pas tout à fait tort, Drago, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant tout en jetant un œil sur le pauvre Neville qui s'éloignait en traînant les pieds. Mais je pense que je suis assez grande pour juger par moi-même. Et je suis bien capable de me défendre en cas de folie passagère de ce beau jeune homme. L'art de la guerre est une tradition qui s'apprend dès le plus jeune âge dans ma famille ! Cependant... S'il a réellement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il pourrait effectivement se montrer plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre adversaire...

Le visage de Drago se figea de surprise et de mépris. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle les exploits de son ennemi juré. Il passait déjà le plus clair de son temps à minimiser les prouesses du Gryffondor, sans pour autant convaincre entièrement son entourage de l'insignifiance du jeune homme. Comment pourrait-il dès lors maintenir cette position si cette pimbêche détruisait sa propagande avec autant de légèreté ?

–– Mais après tout, je ne risque rien, non ? N'est-ce pas toi qui affirmes que le célèbre Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'un minable balafré à peine plus dangereux qu'un poussin de Jobarbille ?

–– Tu viens, Drago ? hasarda la voix désagréable de Pansy Parkinson qui s'impatientait dans son dos. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard pour le repas.

–– Mais peut-être m'attends-tu, suggéra Manon, toujours en direction de Malefoy. Tu sais pourtant comment naissent les rumeurs ! Il ne suffirait d'un rien pour que l'on pense que tu ne puisses déjà plus te passer de moi...

–– C'est toi qui vois, admit le Serpentard avec un rire jaune. Je dois y aller... Tu viens Pansy ?

Parkinson jeta un regard noir à Manon mais sourit de son horrible tête de pékinois lorsque Drago s'adressa à elle. Le petit groupe de Serpentard se dissipa assez rapidement alors que les regards interrogateurs sur Harry et la jeune fille se perdaient dans les couloirs froids des sous-sols. Harry n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot et il se sentait ridicule, pour ne pas dire humilié. Ils agissaient tous comme s'il était absent et cela l'agaçait horriblement.

–– J'adooore les poussins de Jobarbille !!! dit soudain Manon, avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Ils sont tellement mignons ! Père en élève dans des grandes serres du domaine. Je craque littéralement quand j'en ai un à porter de la main, continua-t-elle en regardant alors Harry comme si elle allait le croquer.

–– Hum... Heu je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger, tenta le jeune sorcier.

–– Laisse donc Drago prendre un peu d'avance... proposa Manon, manifestement ravie de son petit effet. Il est un peu collant, par moment, ce brave garçon, ajouta-t-elle comme une curieuse explication. Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous entendre, tous les deux !

Harry haussa les épaules. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. N'importe qui pouvait comprendre au premier regard la haine qui séparait les deux sorciers. Et Drago semblait suffisamment parler en mal sur son dos pour qu'elle n'ignore pas leur rancœur réciproque.

–– Au fait, tu prends des leçons de rattrapage en potions ? demanda la Française intriguée.

–– Tu voulais me parler, je pense, préféra-t-il répondre.

–– Pas forcément te parler.

–– Comment ça, pas forcément ? Pourquoi me retiens-tu ici alors ? Pour mes beaux yeux peut-être ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Pour toute réponse il obtint un joli sourire et un regard avide d'intérêt. Il jura intérieurement. Il n'aurait jamais du prononcer cette dernière phrase. Cette fille était une véritable mante religieuse. Il pressentit qu'il devait absolument la fuir avant qu'elle ne le dévore vivant.

–– Je n'aime pas les airs que tu prends à toujours te moquer de moi. A peine arrivée et tu te crois déjà en pays conquis.

–– J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! C'est un trait qui caractérise ma lignée.

–– Peut-être que cette fois ce sera différent, rétorqua Harry comme pour se libérer de l'emprise de la jeune fille.

Le sorcier prit alors la direction de la grande salle, bien décidé à laisser plantée Manon dans ce couloir froid. Mais la jeune fille n'en démordait pas. Un instant surprise par sa réponse, elle l'avait laissé prendre quelques mètres d'avance. Mais quelques secondes lui suffirent pour combler la distance et continuer la conversation qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'abandonner.

–– Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à faire de moi ton ennemie ?

–– Je..., tenta de répondre Harry, un peu décontenancé. C'est bien normal que je me méfie, non ? Une Serpentard qui s'intéresse autant à un Gryffondor, ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de plus courant !

Manon fronça les sourcils et perdit quelque peu son sourire caustique. Elle le tira par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter et à se retourner vers elle. Harry put constater que la couleur de ses yeux avait légèrement changé. L'anneau argenté qui entourait ses pupilles avait gagné plus d'espace dans ses iris et semblait briller d'un éclat plus vif que jamais, comme s'il était chauffé à blanc.

–– Pourquoi tant d'animosité entre Maisons ? questionna la belle adolescente, quelque peu navrée des paroles de Harry. J'ai remarqué que Serpentard et Gryffondor, plus que les autres, ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Je pensais que seul Drago avait ce comportement dédaigneux mais tu œuvres tout autant que lui pour creuser le fossé qui nous sépare. Où est-il écrit qu'il faille se haïr parce que nous n'appartenons pas à la même Maison ? Est-ce parce que je préfère le vert, comme le sont tes yeux, que tu cherches à me fuir ?

–– Essaies-tu d'endormir ma méfiance ? On ne peut vous faire confiance de toute façon, répliqua Harry qui trouvait là une bonne excuse pour ne pas lui avouer que c'était elle qui le troublait.

–– Je vois ! L'endoctrinement fonctionne à merveille à ce que je puis constater. Je pensais que tu avais plus de jugeote, ami Potter. Mais après tout, on ne demande aux Héros que de sauver le monde, pas de réfléchir !

–– Peux-tu faire autre chose que de donner des leçons et de lancer tes sarcasmes ? piqua Harry, un peu vexé et entamant à nouveau le chemin vers le lieu du repas.

–– A Beauxbâtons, cette séparation en clan n'existe pas, expliqua alors Manon, marchant à sa hauteur. Et je ne vois d'ailleurs aucun intérêt à ce qu'il y en ait. A moins que ce ne soit le souci typiquement britannique de compliquer inutilement les choses, comme vous le faites si bien avec vos unités de mesures désuètes !

–– Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ? demanda Harry, totalement interdit.

–– « _Diviser, pour mieux régner_ » clamaient les sénateurs de la Rome antique. Est-ce là ce qui se cache derrière vos Maisons ? Ce vieux gâteux de directeur aurait ainsi un meilleur contrôle de ses élèves... C'est une bonne stratégie. Vicieuse mais efficace.

–– N'insulte pas le professeur Dumbledore ! s'indigna le jeune homme. D'abord cette division existe depuis les fondements même de l'école. Ne parle donc pas de choses que tu ignores.

–– Hmmm... Si c'est cette histoire de points et de coupe des Maisons qui vous pousse à vous maudire les uns les autres, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous faites toutes ces simagrées. Nous en sommes tous au même niveau, à savoir, le zéro absolu ! Moi qui avais entendu tant d'éloges de cette école, je pensais y trouver un peu plus de quiétude. Mais je constate que la réalité est tout autre. Père a raison quand il dit qu'il faut toujours vérifier les informations par soi-même. Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes vraiment de sacrés oiseaux, vous, les Britishs !

–– Tu me sembles fort peu diplomate pour une fille de bonne famille. _Père_ ne t'a donc jamais appris qu'il y a des mots à ne jamais dire ?

–– Je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder ce que j'ai sur le cœur, Potter. Et, entre-nous, il n'y a ici aucune raison d'Etat à tenir secrète. Je m'étonne simplement de votre propension à entretenir la haine dans vos murs. Vois-tu, j'ai lu « _Histoire de Poudlard_ » -ce que tu as du faire depuis bien longtemps, je présume- et des choses violentes et dramatiques, il s'en est passé dans ce vieux château glacé... Ces murs sont imprégnés d'injustice, de haine et de division. Apparemment vous aimez ça, vous déchirer. Tu vois ? Je n'ignore peut-être pas tant de choses que cela finalement !

De nouveau, Harry ne sut que répondre. Manon avait toujours le dernier mot avec lui. Et elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. C'est Hermione qui serait ravie d'apprendre qu'une autre élève avait lu cette brique assommante qu'était « _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ».

–– Il est étonnant que personne n'ait jamais songé à créer une salle commune à toutes les Maisons. Ça paraît tellement simple. Pourquoi cela n'a jamais été envisagé en mille ans d'histoire ?

–– Cette idée est grotesque, ça ne tiendrait jamais... Rusard passerait son temps à sanctionner les élèves des différentes Maisons qui s'entre-tueraient !

–– Comment peux-tu le savoir si vous n'avez jamais essayé ? Tu manques d'audace Potter et c'est vraiment perdre ton potentiel ! Cependant, cette pensée n'est pas mienne ! J'ai lue une idée similaire dans un essai fort intéressant de **Glinda de Navarre,** « _Les Arcanes d'H_ ». Mais je doute évidemment que tu puisses connaître quoi que ce soit à la littérature française.

–– Ne me dis pas que c'est pour me parler des Maisons que tu m'as retenu, tenta Harry pour couper court.

Manon se montrait bien plus cultivée et raisonnée que lui, et il ne doutait pas que c'était une nouvelle manœuvre pour le rabaisser. Les Serpentard étaient réputés pour leur ruse, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle tentait de l'amadouer. Harry voulait en finir avec cette discussion. Il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot, surtout avec cette étrange fille.

–– En effet. Peu m'importe la couleur de ta Maison, c'est _toi_ qui m'intéresse, et nul autre.

–– Et pourquoi moi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme, embarrassé par cette révélation. Il y a quelques jours, tu ne savais même pas à quoi je ressemblais.

–– Parce que, comme moi, tu portes un nom illustre, Potter !

–– Malefoy possède un nom bien plus illustre que le mien, dans ce pays. Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui que tu dévisages dès que tu peux ?

–– Parce que le sien est tombé en disgrâce ! Et aussi parce qu'on a vite fait le tour de ce pauvre Drago ! Même si d'après ce que je comprends, le nom de Malefoy continue à faire trembler beaucoup de monde par ici. Les rumeurs vont vite dans cette école, pas besoin de journal créé par des demi-portions pour se tenir informé. Je sais que Malefoy Senior reste très influent, même derrière des barreaux. Il est donc toujours utile de l'avoir parmi ses connaissances. Mais toi, c'est différent !

–– Les demi-portions sont mes amis, rétorqua Harry.

–– Drago a raison, tu t'entoures très mal. Nul doute qu'avec de meilleurs conseils tu pourrais accomplir de très grandes choses...

« _...Des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !_ » Les paroles du vieil Ollivander résonnaient en écho, comme une menace, dans la mémoire de Harry. Ces mots, prononcés le jour où il lui avait acheté sa baguette magique sur le Chemin de Traverse lui avaient littéralement glacé le sang. Le sorcier en frissonna mais voulut ne rien laisser paraître.

–– Et tu te proposes pour me guider sur le chemin de la grandeur, c'est ça ? ironisa-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

–– Oh mais ne ris pas. Je pourrais t'y aider, en effet ! Le nom de Bohan est craint et respecté sur tout le continent. Un rapprochement entre nos deux familles serait profitable à toutes les parties. Si je te présentais à Père, je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de cette rencontre... Et il pourrait peut-être t'épauler... à propos, je pense savoir que tu détestes cordialement -et réciproquement d'ailleurs- tes tuteurs actuels, n'est-ce pas ?

–– En quoi cela te regarde ?

–– Ce n'est pas un secret. Et cela pourrait me concerner plus que tu ne le crois...

–– Es-tu en train de m'offrir une... _nouvelle famille _? balbutia Harry, totalement halluciné.

–– Au moins un rapprochement. Et il est des amitiés qui ne se refusent pas, continua-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

–– Je crois que nous ne jouons pas avec les mêmes règles, _Bohan_, rétorqua le sorcier qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Je ne suis pas issu de la haute aristocratie, comme tu l'es, prétexta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ton _très cher Père_ m'apprécierait ? Et que j'aimerais suivre son enseignement et ses valeurs ?

–– Il paraît que tu es fourchelang, répondit-elle avec un sourire curieux.

–– Et après ? Ça ne fait pas de moi un Seigneur, ce que je ne souhaite d'ailleurs pas devenir.

–– La noblesse n'est pas qu'un titre, Potter ! La noblesse se porte aussi en soi. Et toi, malgré ce que tu affiches continuellement, tu possèdes indéniablement cette grandeur d'âme qui fait les grands Hommes.

–– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bohan. Si c'est une tentative pour me flatter, c'est plutôt raté.

–– Laisse-moi alors te raconter l'histoire de mon ancêtre Thibault le Valeureux, se contenta de répondre Manon. Vois-tu, la lignée des Bohan est vieille de plusieurs siècles. Notre titre et nos terres remontent à Thibault Croisselune, Sieur de Poix, élevé au rang de Duc de Bohan après qu'il ait écrasé les « _Marquis Insurgés_ » lors de la Bataille de Troissereux, en 1147. Non, ne cherche pas, cette bataille ne figure dans aucun manuel d'histoire et pour cause : tous les documents relatant ces faits ont été détruits. Ces marquis formaient une coalition de nobles et de sorciers puissants dont le but était de renverser le Roy Louis VII le jeune. Ce coup d'état manqué a été tout simplement étouffé, la Maison Royale n'aurait pu clairement répondre aux accusations de sorcellerie auxquelles elle aurait été confrontée par ses nombreux détracteurs. Cependant, mon aïeul s'illustra doublement en ce glorieux jour de victoire. Non seulement il fut de ceux qui anéantirent les Insurgés, mais il sauva son Roy en prenant à sa place la flèche empoisonnée qui lui était destinée. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Isabeau Mortemont, son épouse, également sorcière, qui excellait dans l'art de la guérison et le tira de son funeste sort. Le Roy, reconnaissant, offrit à Thibault Croisselune une partie des terres confisquées aux Insurgés défaits. Depuis le Duc Thibault de Bohan, chacun de mes illustres ancêtres s'est juré de défendre et d'honorer ce nom afin de pouvoir reposer sans crainte ni honte dans la crypte familiale après son trépas. Jamais un aïeul n'a failli à cette tâche. Et même au plus fort de la chasse aux Sorcières, notre Maison, puissante et juste, n'a jamais été menacée. Et à présent que ce titre revient à mon Père, il brille avec autant d'éclat qu'autrefois...

–– Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ? Tu crois m'impressionner ?

–– Je te raconte cela parce que d'après ce qu'on raconte, tu es toi aussi de la trempe du Sieur Thibault Croisselune le Valeureux.

–– Je ne crois pas à la supériorité de certains hommes, à cette race des Seigneurs et à ce genre d'honneur. Et de toute façon, je n'appartiens pas à ce monde là et je ne désire pas en faire partie.

–– Et tu as tort. Si l'aristocratie existe c'est qu'elle a joué un rôle fondamental sur un plan militaire, politique et économique. C'est elle qui a toujours régi l'Etat, qu'il soit Français ou Anglais. Mais le mélange des sangs, les alliances puis les désunions, l'usure du temps et les changements d'époque ont eu raison de bien des familles négligentes qui ne sont plus maintenant que l'ombre d'elles même. Le stupre et la luxure ont engendré des générations d'incompétents prétentieux et décadents, indignes de leur rang. Peut-être est-ce cette image néfaste que tu gardes de la noblesse. Mais ma famille s'est toujours refusée à se reposer sur ses acquis et s'est toujours battue pour ses valeurs. En toute situation, elle a toujours pu s'adapter. Notre nom est toujours sauf !

–– Adaptabilité en toute circonstance... Les Bohan seraient-ils opportunistes ? ricana Harry.

–– N'insulte pas mon nom, Potter ! Ma proposition d'alliance est sérieuse et honnête. Sache que beaucoup de monde tuerait pour entrer dans l'entourage de mon Père.

–– Désolé, s'excusa Harry, devant les yeux furibonds de Manon, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui te pousse à me proposer une telle alliance.

Les anneaux d'argents dans les yeux de la jeune fille semblaient étinceler davantage encore et donnaient à son regard une profondeur impressionnante. Harry se sentait coupable de l'avoir blessée mais il se reprit pourtant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser une nouvelle fois déstabiliser.

–– Peut-être bien que beaucoup de monde y verrait un intérêt mais moi je n'en tire aucun. Je ne signe aucun pacte avec qui que ce soit et certainement pas avec ceux que je ne connais pas suffisamment. Pourquoi t'adresses-tu particulièrement à moi et pas à d'autres élèves ? A cause de cette « noblesse » d'âme que je possèderais ? Laisse-moi rire. Ce ne sont que des belles paroles. Malefoy n'est certes pas noble mais il est très influent, lui, comme tu le disais il y a quelques minutes. Il intéresserait beaucoup plus ton Père qu'un simple élève normal.

–– Père connaît déjà Monsieur Lucius Malefoy. Un habile tacticien, très doué pour la chose politique. Tout comme il connaît le professeur Rogue et ses travaux. Père est un homme instruit qui aime les gens talentueux, continua Manon face au visage crispé de son interlocuteur. Voilà en quoi il serait intéressé par toi. Il finance de nombreux projets de recherche internationaux, notamment émanant de votre ministère. Cela ne signifie en rien qu'il soit ami avec les sorciers avec qui il collabore. Nonobstant, je ne me mêle guère de ses affaires actuelles et je ne connais point la nature de leurs accords. Seul son successeur désigné connaîtra tous ses secrets... puisque les filles n'héritent pas du titre de leur père. Maudite loi salique.

–– Un successeur désigné ? Tu n'as donc pas de frère ?

–– Je suis fille unique. C'est donc mon époux qui devra assumer officiellement la relève familiale. C'est Père qui le choisira, afin qu'il s'assure que le patrimoine soit entre les mains d'une personne de confiance, celles d'un homme fort, courageux et intelligent, qui fasse honneur à la Maison de Bohan et la maintienne à son niveau de respectabilité.

–– Tu... Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ? demanda Harry, interloqué et un peu mal à l'aise.

–– Je suis préparée à cela depuis longtemps. C'est ainsi que vont les choses en France. Mais si les femmes ne portent que le titre de leur époux, elles n'en sont pas moins des femmes de pouvoir. Père sait qu'il serait vain de me laisser totalement en dehors des affaires familiales. Je suis la garante de nos traditions. Si mon époux devait décevoir, je pourrais me montrer bien plus... Enfin, soit. Si plusieurs choix s'offrent à moi, je peux évidemment choisir celui qui me donnera une descendance.

–– Je ne trouve pas cela très correct ! L'aristocratie, avec ses belles manières et ses grands principes se montre bien en retard dans certains domaines.

–– L'amour passe après la raison d'Etat, Potter. Un grand pouvoir signifie de grandes responsabilités. Mais naturellement, continua-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard qui ne présageait rien de bon, si je trouve moi-même la perle rare, qui plairait autant à Père qu'à moi, nous serions tous gagnants... Allons, Potter. Que dirais-tu de rencontrer le Duc de Bohan, lors des prochaines vacances ?

–– Tu... tu plaisantes ? bégaya Harry, totalement paniqué.

–– Ahahahahahaha ! Tu es terriblement craquant quand tu fais cette tête là !

–– Non non non non non et non ! dit précipitamment Harry, pressé de quitter la jeune fille. Je ne suis rien du tout, je n'intéresserai pas ton père, ce n'est pas la peine... Il se fait tard, on nous attend dans la grande salle...

–– Tu ne comprends donc pas, Potter ? Le nom que tu portes fait déjà partie de la légende. Ton nom, c'est toi-même qui te l'es créé. Tu es aussi valeureux que Thibault Croisselune, et comme lui tu peux fonder ta propre Maison, ta propre lignée.

–– Non, tu te trompes.

–– Si le nom de Potter circule jusqu'en France, il a bien du arriver aux oreilles de ta Reine, Potter. Je suis certaine que toi aussi tu seras remercié le temps venu pour les services que tu rendras à la Couronne et à la Nation. Qui sait, bientôt t'appellera-t-on **_Sir Potter_**.

–– Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre, tu te moques encore de moi.

–– Ahahahahaha. Une fois Sir, tu serais un très bon parti... Peut-être que Père peut en toucher quelques mots à la Reine lors de sa prochaine visite.

–– Je n'écoute plus !

–– Tu as le talent, j'ai les idées. Nous pourrions aller loin tous les deux.

Harry avait accéléré le pas vers cette grande salle qui décidément semblait bien loin ce jour là. Il courait presque à présent pour lâcher Manon qui s'accrochait à lui avec beaucoup de plaisir.

–– Hep, là bas ! Je vous y prends à courir dans les couloirs.

Manquait plus que lui ! Avec toutes ces histoires, Harry avait oublié que Rusard n'attendait qu'une occasion pour le coincer. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait l'avoir. Cette fois, plus question d'être sauvé par McGonagall.

–– Hoooo mais je vois que c'est notre ami Potter. Vous pensez peut-être que vous pourrez à chaque fois échapper aux sanctions... et vous venez me narguer ! Il n'y aura pas de pitié cette fois ! Personne pour vous sauver la mise ! Poussez-vous, que je vois avec qui vous traînez à l'heure du repas.

–– Bonsoir Mr Rusard, salua Manon avec courtoisie.

–– Oh ! Miss Bohan ! Pardonnez mon erreur... Je pensais... Je croyais que... Est-ce que ce jeune homme vous importune ?

–– Oh non, Monsieur Rusard, répondit Manon en passant son bras sous celui du jeune Gryffondor. Harry avait la gentillesse de me raccompagner jusqu'à la grande salle. N'est-ce pas galant de sa part ?

–– Certes, certes, confirma avec une grimace haineuse le concierge. Mais prenez garde à lui, Miss Bohan. Il file un mauvais coton, ce garçon. Il serait fâcheux qu'il ne vous entraînât dans de mauvaises situations.

–– Si vous le permettez, nous aimerions arriver à temps pour le repas.

–– Oui, heu... Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre dîner, Miss Bohan.

–– Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

Les jeunes gens traversèrent le grand hall sous l'œil mauvais de Rusard et quelques regards surpris d'autres élèves retardataires. Manon affichait un grand sourire. Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, la fille aux yeux sublimes lâcha le bras de son camarade et lui souffla avec malice quelques derniers mots.

–– Tu vois que tu as tout à y gagner !

Dépité, Harry ne put prononcer un mot et se contenta de secouer la tête. Décidément cette Manon, avait de la personnalité ! Et si même Rusard se couchait devant elle...

Arrivé à table, et une fois remis de sa surprise, Harry mangea aussi vite qu'il le put. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix. Il préféra donc ne pas relever les yeux sur ce qui se passait autour de lui et sûrement pas à la table de Manon. La présence de Dumbledore au repas permettait une discussion plus aisée que lorsque Rogue y imposait seul toute son autorité. A la table chacun débattait évidemment du dernier cours de potion, plus inhumain que jamais. D'autres avaient subi les cours de Bakkhar et d'autres encore ceux d'O'Conelly. Chacun se demandait lequel des professeurs était le pire et Vital proposa de faire chaque semaine un palmarès du plus mauvais professeur. Les Crivey trouvèrent l'idée très intéressante mais hésitèrent à la publier dans leurs colonnes, de peur de subir la colère des principaux concernés.

–– On pourrait utiliser un langage secret ! Tu sais comme quand on lit les informations boursières : « _le CAC40 est monté de 2 points ce matin, l'indice BEL20 a chuté, hier en début d'après-midi..._ ».

–– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Colin ? demanda Ethan Waterman. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

–– Justement, moi non plus je ne comprends rien à ce charabia dans les journaux moldus. D'ailleurs qui y comprend véritablement quelque chose ? Et c'est bien le but. Seuls ceux qui auront connaissance des vraies significations de ces mots là comprendront qu'on parle en fait des profs et des derniers points d'impopularité accordés par les élèves...

–– Ça me paraît dangereux, ce petit jeu là, remarqua une Hermione plutôt vigilante. Si le professeur McGonagall apprend ça, je ne suis pas certaine que vous garderez longtemps votre licence de publication.

–– On trouvera bien une solution, se renfrogna Colin.

Ron, quant à lui, s'empiffrait au point de ne pas se soucier des discussions en cours. Il avait tellement faim qu'il aurait dévoré un sanglier à lui tout seul. Mais au moins, une fois rassasié, le grand roux serait de meilleure humeur. Ce ne fut par contre pas le cas de Ginny. La jeune Capitaine avait manifestement planché longuement sur les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch et en était très fatiguée. Elle avait donné des nouvelles de Dean qui reviendrait probablement le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait cependant pas montré plus d'enthousiasme que cela à cette annonce. Et son humeur s'était fortement dégradée lorsque qu'elle avait entendu la réponse de Harry à la demande de Hermione concernant son retard à la table. Son fameux « _on m'a tout simplement demandé en mariage_ » énigmatique avait cristallisé la jeune fille. Elle s'était ensuite un peu relâchée, pensant naturellement à une blague idiote. Mais lorsque des élèves avait demandé au jeune homme s'il était vrai qu'il était arrivé au bras de Manon, son visage s'était fermé et elle s'était réfugiée dans le mutisme le plus total.

–– Quoi, c'est vrai ? interrogea Ron, la bouche pleine. Cette fille t'a réellement demandé en mariage ? Elle est complètement folle !!

–– Pas exactement, répondit Harry, toujours plus mal à l'aise. Elle m'a proposé une sorte de rapprochement stratégique... hum...

–– Un rapprochement avec une Serp... cette fille ? C'est louche ! Elle a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle traîne toujours avec Malefoy, elle ne peut pas en même temps se ranger de ton côté. Dis en moi un peu plus sur votre discussion.

–– Sans façon. De toute façon ce n'est pas important. J'ai refusé son offre, se crut-il obligé de rajouter en voyant le visage plutôt expressif de Ginny.

–– Tu as peut-être eu tort, réfléchit Hermione. Le rapprochement des Maisons passe peut-être par-là. Et puis tu ne la connais pas assez pour déjà la rejeter sans aucune forme de procès.

Le regard haineux de Ginny obligea Hermione à compléter sa pensée.

–– Tu parles de rapprochement stratégique, pas de déclaration d'amour, non ?

–– Justement, avec elle je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir. L'une de ces deux choses est prétexte à l'autre, mais j'ignore laquelle.

–– Aha ! En tout cas, si elle bluffe, elle joue sacrément bien la comédie, vu la manière dont elle s'est jetée sur toi durant le cours de potion. Et tous ces sourires qu'elle te fait en permanence... heu... Mais, heu, après tout, c'est tout à fait possible de la part des fourbes de cette Maison, enchaîna Ron quand il s'aperçut que ses propos n'étaient pas du goût de sa sœur. Mais un rapprochement stratégique à quelles fins ?

–– Se ranger du côté du plus fort, probablement, intervint Ginny, un peu malgré elle. Je parierais bien que cette femelle use et abuse de ses pseudo-charmes pour assouvir ses besoins de prestiges. C'est une sale garce doublée d'une manipulatrice, voilà tout ! Et je ne vois vraiment pas du tout ce que vous lui trouvez tous !

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Ginny s'était laissée dominée par son tempérament et regrettait presque d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Apparemment les garçons de la table n'approuvaient pas du tout son point de vue. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour ceux de la demoiselle de Bohan.

–– Désolée, je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée...

–– Hum... Bon, t'a-t-elle au moins expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé chez Bakkhar avec sa classe ? continua Ron sans tenir compte de sa sœur.

–– Non, je n'y ai même pas pensé. De toute façon, c'était surtout elle qui parlait pour nous deux. Est-ce qu'on peut maintenant parler d'autre chose, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Le climat n'était une nouvelle fois pas des plus serein selon Harry et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la grande salle dès que le repas fut terminé. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le grand hall, il fut très vite rejoint par son préfet d'ami.

–– Quelle journée ! Nous n'avons passé que trois jours à l'école et j'ai déjà hâte que l'année se termine. On peut dire que nous ne sommes pas gâtés cette année. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir passer une journée entière avec cette crapule de Malefoy. Je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir tenir sans le noyer dans son chaudron.

–– Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ce sont nos nerfs qui sont mis à contribution. Remarque, Malefoy, au moins, ne te fais pas du pied, lui !

–– C'est pas vrai ? reprit Ron sur un ton d'extase. C'est la meilleure celle-là. Finalement, cette demande en mariage n'était peut-être pas qu'une simple approche stratégique...

–– Franchement, je n'en sais rien. J'aurais préféré ne pas la rencontrer du tout, cette Bohan, cela m'aurait épargné pas mal de soucis en plus.

–– Surtout avec Ginny, pas vrai ? Oh ! Attend une minute, c'est peut-être à mon tour de parler mariage.

Sur un clin d'œil lancé à Harry, le grand rouquin s'élança vers Emmeline Williamson qui sortait de la grande salle et se dirigeait vers sa Maison, accompagnée d'une amie italienne et de Cho Chang. La présence de cette dernière incita Harry à se tenir bien à l'écart du groupe. Il en avait assez de toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour sans connaître toujours leurs intentions véritables. Malgré l'éloignement, Harry put tout de même entendre la discussion qui s'engageait.

–– Emmy !!! Comme on se retrouve après tout ce temps !

–– Emmeline !!!! Mon prénom c'est Emmeline... On se connaît ?

La jeune fille échangea un regard éloquent avec ses amies. Ron par contre ne s'attendait guère à une telle réponse. Il perdit quelque peu sa prestance et se sentit un peu moins sûr de lui. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

–– Ronald Weasley ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas.

–– Tu passes en effet difficilement inaperçu. C'est toi qui martyrises tous les nouveaux, qui hurles pratiquement à chaque repas, et qui harcèles cette pauvre fille parce qu'elle est capitaine de Quidditch.

–– Heu... hum... héhé, c'est vrai que je suis peut-être un peu plus ronchon depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, mais on ne peut pas dire que les choses soient faites pour que je me montre sous mon meilleur jour.

–– Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré précédemment ?

–– Ben oui, en Ecosse ! Avant que tu ne partes vers je ne sais quel pays du sud. Tu sais ? Pendant les vacances, le petit pont en pierre au-dessus du ruisseau, le nid de guêpe sur lequel je m'étais assis...

–– Non désolée, je ne vois pas. Bon, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais bien rentrer dans ma salle commune. Il est tard et je suis fatiguée. A une prochaine fois, Donald.

Sur ces mots, Emmeline continua sa route accompagnée de ses deux amies hilares. Ron ne bougeait pas d'un poil et Harry décida de le rejoindre avant que d'autres viennent se moquer de lui.

–– Ah ben ça alors ! grogna Ron. Ces filles !! On n'a encore rien inventé de pire sur Terre !!

* * *

**Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions sur la délicieuse Manon ? Que cherche-t-elle vraiment ? Sincère ou pas ? Peut-on lui faire confiance ?  
Donnez votre avis sur la question en cliquant sur le petit bouton bleu, là, juste en dessous :-D**


	29. La méthode irlandaise

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je pensais que vous seriez plus réactifs face au chapitre 28 qui développait un peu plus le personnage de Manon mais je n'ai reçu que 3 reviews.

Gageons que vous serez plus motivés quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre-ci. Il est en effet assez particulier. Je me dois d'ailleurs vous prévenir quant au contenu du chapitre 29 :

* * *

**ATTENTION: **

Le présent chapitre contient des propos susceptibles de choquer les enfants et les personnes sensibles.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fait ! Bon j'éxagère un peu, ce n'est pas non plus un texte réservé exclusivement aux plus de 18 ans mais au moins vous voilà prévenus. Faudra pas vous plaindre si vous êtes tous traumatisés. , 

Une autre chose : le chapitre contient une longue référence à la fic de Miss Teigne, "les secrets d'Hermione". Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous voyez le nom d'Ellen McGregor ici, ce n'est pas un personnage récurrent mais juste un emprunt à une fic cultissime.

Enfin, voici une courte réponse aux reviews avant de commencer :

_**emma : **Apparamment tu aimes bien Manon. Sortiront-ils ensembles ? Tout dépend de Harry. Tu voudrais quelle soit sincère ? Pourquoi, tu en doutes ?_

**Natouille : **Tu as bien vu, nous étions mecredi, ce chapitre parle donc du jeudi et le jeudi c'est... O'Conelly ! Une "chasseuse de talent" ? C'est tout à fait ça. Quant au Sir Potter, qui sait un jour peut-être...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29 – La méthode irlandaise (et autres frivolités)**

Pour avoir vécu cinq années scolaires à Poudlard, Ron et Harry pouvaient se vanter d'y avoir connu des périodes beaucoup plus calmes que les trois jours qu'ils venaient de passer. S'il était vrai que Harry ne semblait pas en danger de mort dans un avenir immédiat, jamais les cours qu'il avait suivis ne s'étaient montrés si surprenants. De nouveaux professeurs très spéciaux, des élèves étrangers, une ambiance conflictuelle à bien des égards, une tentative de rapprochement de Maisons, des déboires sentimentaux... Voilà qui annonçait une année très particulière. Trop, peut-être.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant le week-end tant espéré par les deux compères. Ron, encore sous le coup du revers qu'il avait subi face à Emmeline, était d'humeur maussade. Pour lui le week-end ne serait pas pour autant synonyme de repos. Certes, il serait heureux que cette semaine désastreuse soit terminée, mais il devait encore purger la retenue dont il avait écopé injustement. Retenue qui avait été volontairement placée au moment des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était là un coup de maître de la part de Rogue. Soit il privait l'équipe de Gryffondor de son gardien, soit il obligeait son Capitaine à changer ses propres règles, jetant ainsi le trouble sur sa crédibilité et son impartialité. Ginny avait toutefois assuré à Ron qu'elle cherchait une solution équitable. Et Ron, avait dès lors demandé à Harry, avec toute la délicatesse qu'on lui connaissait, d'éviter autant que possible le contact avec Manon afin de ne pas irriter sa sœur.

Encore deux jours... Et pas forcément de tout repos ! Dans son programme, Harry avait noté qu'il devait encore suivre six heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quatre avec l'affreux O'Conelly et deux données alternativement par l'Irlandais et l'Egyptien. Les sixième année espéraient tous que les leçons d'O'Conelly seraient plus agréables que celles de Bakkhar, sans quoi ils allaient passer d'autres mauvais moments. Mais leurs espoirs demeuraient bien maigres, surtout d'après les échos qu'ils avaient reçus concernant les cours de l'Irlandais. Ne restaient alors que des cours auxquels ils étaient habitués. Parmi eux, celui d'Hagrid dont le contenu incertain ne rassurait que peu d'élèves. Un manque de motivation généralisé gagna donc progressivement les Gryffondor.

Le jeudi matin commença sagement avec la leçon d'histoire. Le professeur Binns n'avait changé ni ses habitudes, ni sa méthode pédagogique et, comme toujours, l'ensemble de la classe somnolait paisiblement. Harry fut surpris qu'il y ait tant d'élèves chez le professeur Binns mais bien que ce cours fût rébarbatif, le maître d'histoire n'avait demandé aucune exigence quant aux résultats des Buses. Par conséquent, certains élèves, afin de compléter leur horaire, avaient donc préféré venir s'assoupir dans ce local, à la grande désapprobation de Hermione (« Ce n'est pas ce genre de motivation que l'on est en droit d'attendre de la part des élèves »). Ron, lui, n'avait guère souhaité continuer cette matière mais sa chère maman s'était délicatement rappelée à lui, de sa manière habituelle. Résigné, il s'était donc inscrit pour une année supplémentaire d'Histoire de la magie. Au pire, il ferait comme chaque année, il bénéficierait des notes de Hermione et se contenterait de la note minimale aux examens.

Ils en étaient donc au chapitre passionnant sur le « _système électoral archaïque des Lutins des Falkland au début du XVIIIème siècle_ », lorsque Ron appela discrètement Harry d'un coup de coude. Le grand rouquin s'était bien évidemment placé à la meilleure des places du local, c'est-à-dire près de la fenêtre et à proximité du chauffage, là où la digestion du petit déjeuner était la plus aisée. Il invita Harry à jeter un œil sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. A en juger par le mouvement brusque des feuillages, il y avait de l'agitation à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid.

–– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là bas ? demanda Harry.

–– Je n'en sais rien, je ne regardais pas dans cette direction tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas vu qui s'est aventuré de ce côté.

–– En tout cas, on dirait que ça se bat là-dedans. Regarde un peu comme ces branchages volent dans tous les sens !

–– Tu crois que ça pourrait être une attaque-surprise ?

–– Etrange... mais pas impossible. On peut vraiment s'attendre à tout, maintenant.

Harry se souvint alors avec effroi de l'agression dont avait été victime Viktor Krum lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Ils se tenaient tous deux en bordure de Forêt pour discuter librement à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Bartemius Croupton avait alors surgi de nulle part, tenant des propos incohérents et cherchant visiblement de l'aide. Le temps que Harry fût parti cherché des secours et Krum avait été assommé tandis que Croupton... Oui, dans cette forêt, tout pouvait arriver, surtout le pire ! Peut-être fallait-il interrompre le cours et s'inquiéter de ce qui se tramait dans la Forêt...

–– Oh, attends, repris Ron. Quelqu'un sort des feuillages.

–– C'est Hagrid !

–– Oh ben alors ce n'est pas grave. Il est sûrement en train de se débattre avec je ne sais quelle horrible créature qu'il nous présentera demain comme étant inoffensive...

Comme les Krybylles, pensa alors Harry, se rappelant des cris d'élèves qu'il avait entendus lors du cours que le demi-géant avait donné à une année inférieure. Il ne savait cependant toujours pas à quoi pouvaient ressembler ces animaux étranges hormis le fait qu'ils bavaient abondamment !! C'était apparemment une fausse alerte. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, Hagrid n'avait pas l'air de maîtriser totalement la situation. Au contraire, il paraissait plutôt affolé et courait en direction de sa cabane à outils, tenant dans les mains des morceaux de bois brisés...

–– Ça ressemble à une bêche pulvérisée, dit alors Ron qui avait perçu les pensées de son ami.

–– Comment tu le sais ?

–– J'ai une bien meilleure vue depuis l'explosion du Terrier, souviens-toi !

–– C'est juste ! Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que fait Hagrid.

–– Il plante des choux à la mode de chez lui ? ricana Ron. Pour nourrir ses... heu... Grizzli ?

–– Ses Krybylles. Et ce seraient eux qui auraient broyé sa bêche ? Plutôt dangereux comme bestiole.

–– Surtout qu'il repart avec une pioche et... tiens, tiens... son parapluie rose ! Tu crois qu'il va dire bonjour à son frère ?

–– Graup est profondément enfoncé dans la forêt. De toute façon on le verrait dépasser des arbres, pour autant qu'il ne les ait pas déjà arrachés !

–– Alors je ne vois plus qu'une solution...

–– Les Centaures !!

Les deux compères se regardèrent avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Si cela devait être le cas, Hagrid devait se trouver dans une bien mauvaise situation. Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques disparut à nouveau sous le couvert végétal et les branchages se remirent à bouger frénétiquement. Au bout de quelques secondes, la pioche fut éjectée avec force hors de la forêt et alla se planter... non loin des pieds de Dumbledore qui se rendaient à la cabane du garde-chasse. Celui-ci sortit à son tour de cet enfer vert pour aller accueillir le directeur de l'école. Il était apparemment griffé de partout et ses plaies sanguinolentes avaient l'air fort douloureuses. Ni Ron ni Harry ne purent percevoir un traître mot de la conversation entre les deux adultes mais lorsque Dumbledore repartit en direction du château, Harry en fut soulagé. Si le Directeur ne s'inquiétait pas du sort de Hagrid, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun véritable danger... Du moins, pour Hagrid !

Un « hum hum » particulièrement insistant rappela les deux sorciers à l'ordre. Les deux yeux mauvais de Hermione les scrutaient avec désapprobation. Une fois encore, la jeune fille devait veiller à ce qu'ils prennent bien note des paroles indigestes de leur professeur translucide. Pour éviter le sermon qu'elle ne manquerait pas de leur donner à la fin de l'heure, Ron et Harry détournèrent alors les yeux de la fenêtre, reprirent leur plume et tentèrent d'écouter la leçon ou, tout au plus, de faire semblant.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, tout le monde se réveilla et s'engagea vers la sortie la salle de cours, alors que Binns traversait le tableau noir. Hermione faisait toujours les gros yeux aux deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient pas résisté à l'envie de s'assoupir, tout comme le reste de la classe.

–– Continuez comme cela et je ne vous prêterai plus mes notes pour vous mettre en ordre, menaça-t-elle sur le chemin vers le cours suivant.

–– Désolé si tout ce babillage ne nous intéresse pas autant que toi, avait alors répondu nerveusement Ron. Franchement, qui peut se soucier du _troisième amendement du pacte d'alliance entre les Trolls sauvages_ –excusez du pléonasme– _des Highlands et les Orques verruqueux des marais sombres de l'Ouest, au XVème siècle_ ?

–– Si tu avais écouté, tu saurais que ce n'était pas de ça dont le professeur Binns nous a parlé !

–– Marmonné de sa voix fantomatique, oui ! Je me demande s'il était aussi mortellement ennuyeux de son vivant.

–– Et d'abord que regardiez-vous de plus passionnant par la fenêtre ?

–– Les déboires d'un pauvre garde-chasse en lutte contre des grizzly enragés...

–– Des grizzlys ? s'étonna Hermione, quelque peu méfiante.

–– Oui, bon en fait on ne sait pas trop mais ça bataillait ferme dans la forêt. Sauf qu'apparemment c'est tout à fait normal... Tu connais Hagrid !

–– Oui et bien ce qui est moins normal c'est que vous ne fassiez pas d'effort pour suivre le cours. Ça fait un excellent exemple pour ceux qui suivront les cours de l'AD !

–– Boarf, toujours à voir le mauvais côté des choses ! Respire un peu, Hermy ! Je te sens constamment tendue... Sois un peu plus zen !

–– _Ne-m'appelle-pas-Hermy !!!_ Et avec ce qui se passe un peu partout, je trouve qu'il y a de quoi être tendue.

–– Ron a peut-être raison, tenta de calmer Harry. Peut-être prends-tu trop à cœur ces cours alors qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à côté.

–– Comme le fait que tu deviennes aussi translucide que le professeur Binns mais qu'apparemment ça ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure ?

Un petit silence gêné vint s'installer quelques secondes. Harry n'avait pas envie de relancer la conversation sur ce sujet. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la lumière sur cet événement et que le phénomène ne s'était pas reproduit. Et puis, après tout, il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme, ce n'était donc pas la peine de se faire autant de tracas ! Leurs réflexions furent vite abrégées par les discussions qui s'amorçaient tout autour d'eux...

–– Aïe aïe aïe ! Le moment tant redouté est arrivé, se plaignit Lavande Brown. J'espérais ne jamais voir cette heure arriver...

–– J'en suis tellement angoissée que j'ai même pensé à un moment me faire porter pâle, raconta Parvati, pourtant bel et bien blême. Quand je pense que je n'ai pas voulu acheter de boite à flemme comme le proposait Seamus quand nous étions sur le Chemin de traverse... Figure-toi que j'ai rêvé toute la nuit que cette espèce de gros vicelard me courait après. Soit disant qu'il voulait me donner des leçons particulières.

–– Quelle horreur ! s'écria Lavande.

–– Et le pire c'est qu'à un moment donné, je me suis aperçue que j'étais en petite tenue... Un vrai cauchemar !

–– Dommage qu'il n'existe pas de sort pour visiter les rêves des autres, songea à voix haute Vital Martin. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !

–– Vital, ceci est une conversation privée !!! répliqua sèchement Parvati.

–– Bah pourquoi parler si fort alors ? Moi aussi ça m'intéresse les choses dont tu rêves, ma chère Parvati.

–– Ah toi ne commence pas, espèce de sagouin !

–– Ben quoi ? Moi je parlais seulement de la course-poursuite !

–– Encore un mot et je t'arrache la tête avec mes mains, menaça Parvati.

–– Aucun humour ces filles...

–– Je suppose qu'il est inutile de demander ce qu'on a maintenant, fit remarquer Ron.

–– Et bien ce sera l'occasion de voir ce que vaut vraiment le vieil Irlandais.

–– Hey les gars, souffla discrètement Vital vers Harry et Ron. C'est sûr qu'il n'existe pas de sort pour voir dans les rêves ?

–– Je ne serais pas étonné que ça existe, répondit discrètement Ron, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Après tout, il existe bien des pensines qui permettent d'extraire toute idée de la tête et de les revoir autant de fois que le souhaite, réfléchit Harry pour lui-même. Ce type de sort devait bien fonctionner de la même manière. Et puis... L'incursion de Voldemort dans ses rêves à lui... Oui, c'était une certitude, la magie permettait bel et bien ce genre de chose, mais cela appartenait pour toute vraisemblance à la magie noire. Un sort d'apparence anodine mais qui pourrait s'avérer particulièrement dangereux. Répéter inlassablement le même message, chaque nuit, dans la tête de milliers de personnes. Voilà un excellent moyen d'endoctrinement et de recrutement pour se fabriquer une armée de sorciers... Et puis, pénétrer dans les rêves des gens donnait un grand pouvoir sur eux... une manière de les contrôler, plus sournoise encore que l'Imperium... et l'origine de la mort de Sirius...

Un instant parcouru par un frisson, Harry essaya de ne pas sombrer une nouvelle fois dans ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait depuis la disparition de son parrain. Pour la première fois, il pressentit que la mort de Sirius devait lui servir. S'il pouvait en tirer quelque enseignement, elle ne serait alors pas entièrement vaine. Et peut-être son cœur s'arrêterait de saigner. Alors oui, ce genre de sortilège pouvait devenir intéressant. Combattre l'assassin de Sirius Black par ses propres armes... Quelle exquise vengeance !

Peut-être pourrait-il l'étudier et l'expérimenter lors des séances de l'AD, avec ses amis les plus habiles. Si chacun s'y mettait, ils seraient peut-être capables d'en découvrir ensemble tous les mystères. En décortiquer sa substance et s'en servir comme nouvelle arme. Et ainsi pouvoir jouer sur les illusions, puisque Bakkhar affectionnait tant cela. Dans le fond, la guerre était à présent inévitable. La volonté de rejeter systématiquement tout moyen de combattre appartenant à la magie noire n'était peut-être plus entièrement de rigueur, ou pouvait, du moins, voir nuancée son application... Il devait y réfléchir. Cependant, toucher à la magie noire s'avérait périlleux. Si les professeurs devaient découvrir ce qui se tramait sous l'égide de l'AD, l'association se verrait certainement interdite. Pire encore, que perdait-on vraiment à utiliser la magie noire ? S'il fallait pour cela y laisser son âme, s'il fallait devenir semblable à Voldemort, le prix à payer serait alors bien trop élevé. Bien qu'un instant tenté, Harry décida tout de même de ne pas étudier ce sortilège. De toute façon, Hermione s'y serait fortement opposée.

–– Et je dois dire que tu aurais tort de t'en priver... continua Ron, loin de toutes ces préoccupations. Parvati est à croquer dans ses sous-vêtements rose-pâle !

–– RON ! s'offusqua Hermione qui avait compris que le jeune homme avait scruté dans les pensées de sa condisciple.

–– Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Vital, interloqué.

–– Il te fait marcher, prétexta Harry, pour sortir son idiot d'ami du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis.

–– Héhé, continua celui-ci... Rien qu'à voir ta tête et la manière dont tu salives, ça valait le coup ! Tu n'aurais pas un petit béguin pour la demoiselle Patil ?

–– N'importe quoi ! se vexa Vital qui préféra s'éloigner du groupe.

–– Et bien moi, je crois bien que si, continua Ron en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

–– Ron, je t'interdis de te servir de tes pouvoirs de perception pour deviner ce genre de choses... personnelles !! avertit Hermione à voix basse.

–– Ben quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais comme c'est arrivé, je n'allais pas me priver de cette occasion unique, non plus ! Et c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas vilaine Par... Aïe !

–– Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire, Ron, insista Harry en lui écrasant le pied. Hum... Au fait, c'est où que se déroule le cours d'O'Conelly ?

–– Quand je pense que c'est toi qui fais un scandale à Dean parce qu'il dessine... heu...

Hermione préféra se taire de peur que d'autres n'entende la conversation. Et aussi parce que le visage de Ron se durcit et que ses yeux se mirent à scruter machinalement parmi les élèves la présence du pauvre Dean Thomas. Hermione n'avait pas envie d'engendrer de nouvelles hostilités entre les deux garçons, d'autant plus qu'elle estimait que Dean avait déjà suffisamment payé.

–– Hum... Donc le cours du professeur O'Conelly se déroule dans l'ancienne salle d'arme, continua la jeune fille pour changer de sujet. Elle se situe dans la plus large tour de l'aile Sud.

–– C'est vachement isolé dis-donc, remarqua Neville qui vint se mêler à leur conversation. Tu crois que ce qu'on y fera risque de perturber toute l'école au point de nous avoir écarté de la sorte ?

–– C'est possible.

–– Où alors c'est à cause de son odeur !! lança Lavande, ce qui fit rire quelques-uns de ses condisciples. Babar n'aura sûrement pas voulu partager sa classe avec l'homme qui ferait fuir le plus endurci des récolteurs de bouse de dragon.

–– C'est peut-être ça qu'il nous apprendra, ricana Vital. Tuer l'adversaire en levant les bras !

Un éclat de rire secoua toute la troupe de Gryffondor, attirant les regards de toute part. La préfète Hermione les remit vite face à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer de la frivolité alors que Rusard n'attendait que le moindre manquement à la discipline pour les emmurer tous vivants.

–– Oui et bien je ne suis pas certaine que cet isolement soit à notre avantage, réagit amèrement Parvati qui ne semblait pas s'amuser autant que les autres. Imagine ce que ce pervers peut faire, loin de tout contrôle extérieur...

Lavande changea de tête, comme toutes les autres filles. La première leçon qu'il fallait retenir : **surtout, ne jamais rester seule avec ce type, pas même moins de trois secondes.** Au dire des autres élèves qui avaient déjà eu cours avec lui, il était capable de tout ! Cette remarque eut pour effet de stopper toute conversation jusqu'à l'arrivée au local approprié. Les Gryffondor traversèrent donc l'école d'un pas nonchalant. Personne ne montrait d'empressement à se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'Irlandais dont les effluves avaient pour seule vocation de tenir les gens à distance. Au passage ils récupérèrent Dean qui sortait de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci resta très discret quant à la raison qui avait forcé son absence ces derniers temps. Heureusement pour lui, les couleurs de son visage avaient disparues. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Mrs Pomfresh était vraiment très douée pour apporter toute sorte de soins et qu'avec un tel mentor, il ne faisait aucun doute que Ginny serait une enseignante de soin très douée. Si cette dernière parvenait à oublier le petit différend qui les opposait, cela pourrait devenir très agréable d'enseigner avec elle lors des séances de l'AD. Ron gardait cependant un œil sur son compagnon de chambrée. Il avait eu sa vengeance mais Dean restait toujours le petit ami de sa sœur, ce qu'il tolérait encore difficilement.

Enfin arrivés -avec un retard certain- devant la salle de cours, les élèves s'étonnèrent de n'y trouver personne. La porte verrouillée, il ne leur restait d'autre choix que d'attendre leur nouveau professeur.

–– Peut-être que si on appliquait un sortilège d'ouverture... proposa une jeune fille que Harry connaissait à peine.

–– Si c'est fermé, c'est pour une raison, s'indigna Hermione. Je ne suis pas certaine que le professeur O'Conelly apprécie ce genre d'effraction.

–– Avec lui, on serait bien surpris, rétorqua Seamus. Si ça se trouve, c'est ce qu'il va nous apprendre cette année. Des fois qu'on soit un jour enfermé dans un coffre et qu'il faille nous en sortir tout seul. D'ailleurs il essaie peut-être de nous tester, il a l'air assez fou pour ça.

–– Enfermé dans un coffre ? Mais bien sûr Seamus ! Quelle imagination tu as, se moqua Lavande.

–– Vous croyez qu'il pourrait nous le faire ? s'effraya Neville.

–– Tu peux toujours rigoler, Lavande. Mais je t'assure que cette racaille de Malefoy serait bien capable de le faire subir à mon frère Liam... Et crois-moi, si c'est le cas, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

–– Oui, enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore là alors calmez-vous un peu, interrompit Hermione. De toute manière cette serrure n'a pas l'air ordinaire et je suppose qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'avec une clef spéciale. Ce qui clôt toute discussion à ce sujet. J'ai donc bien peur qu'il ne nous faille patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la jeune fille, ce fameux soir où il avait décidé de révéler à Hermione l'existence du boîtier trouvé dans le coffre de ses parents. Boîtier dont la fermeture demeurait toujours inviolée. Et cela confirmait qu'aucun élève présent n'était capable de forcer la serrure de cette porte si un ancien sortilège en protégeait l'accès.

Après un bon moment d'une attente angoissée, certains commencèrent à s'inquiéter. D'autres au contraire y voyaient une lueur d'espoir. Echapper à un cours était souvent bien accueilli par les élèves, toutes Maisons confondues, mais échapper à l'Irlandais, quelle jubilation ! Cependant l'absence prolongée d'un professeur restait une chose peu courante à Poudlard et Hermione avait raison de s'en préoccuper.

–– J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de notre retard qu'il est absent, s'affola-t-elle soudain. Ne nous voyant pas arriver, il sera retourné en salle des professeurs pour demander de nos nouvelles. Si c'est le cas, ça risque fort de barder pour nous !

–– Peut-être qu'il est malade, espérèrent un peu trop fort certains.

–– Ou qu'on l'a forcé à prendre un bain et qu'il ne s'en est pas encore remis, lança Vital, fier de l'effet que sa blague provoquait chez ses condisciples.

Mais soudain les adolescents hilares se turent. Une voix forte raisonnait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs donnant accès à l'ancienne salle d'arme en face de laquelle ils attendaient. Cela ressemblait à une chanson. Cette voix, cet accent, ce répertoire... Il ne faisait aucun doute que leur maître de défense arrivait dans leur direction, passablement désorienté... Sauf que cela n'avait en rien l'air de l'affecter.

_** « En rev'nant de guerre  
J'ai rencontré Pierrot  
Il aimait boire la bière  
Car c'était un poivrot  
Un jour qu'nous étions pleins,  
Remplis comme des tonneaux,  
Nous croisâmes une catin,  
Qui avait d' beaux lolos  
Je lui dis "c'est combien ? "  
Pour s'occuper de nos  
Petit cœurs chagrins  
Mais surtout d'nos oiseaux  
Qui dorment depuis des jours  
Elle me dit « Pauvres amours»  
Alors pour trois écus  
Elle nous offrit son ... »  
**_

–– Silence, grossier Merle ! coupa le portrait d'une Dame de bonne famille, totalement scandalisée. Quelle indécence ! Comment est-il permis de scander de pareilles horreurs dans une école ?

–– Refus, Madame ! _Elle nous offrit son r'fus !_ Vous pensez, trois écus ce n'est guère grassement payé pour offrir sa vertu, même en temps de guerre.

–– Taisez-vous, rustre !! Je ne puis écouter plus encore vos propos licencieux.

–– Licencieux ? Mais c'est la vie, chère madame ! Et que savez-vous de ce qui est impudique ? C'est pas comme si les tableaux avaient souvent des occasions de satisfaire leurs besoins primaires, si toutefois ils en ont ! C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée. Parce que des jolies femmes dévêtues, il y en a pas mal sur les fresques des grands maîtres peintres et...

–– Malotru !! Pervers !! Satyre !!!

–– Ahaha, me f'ront toujours bien rire ces Anglais puritains... Ah, tiens, on dirait qu'il y a du monde là-bas. C'est donc que j'ai enfin retrouvé mon chemin. Hé hé, bonjour tout le monde !

Les visages des Gryffondor restaient blancs d'effarement, en particulier celui des filles qui se crispa davantage. Le cauchemar commençait. Toujours en sifflotant sa chanson paillarde, l'Irlandais s'avançait difficilement vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant l'ancienne salle d'arme.

–– Je savais bien qu'il fallait se tailler avant qu'il ne débarque, murmura Vital.

Apparemment, la montée des quelques marches qui séparaient encore les élèves de leur professeur coûtaient à ce dernier de très gros efforts. Incapable de continuer à siffloter son air grivois, il haletait à présent comme un ronflak et transpirait à grosses goûtes, ce qui n'améliorait en rien son parfum naturel. S'il devait s'effondrer d'épuisement, personne ne se proposerait pour lui prêter assistance de peur d'en être imprégné.

–– Arf, arf, ben les amis, on a beau dire mais je ne suis plus tout jeune, arf, arf. Oups, désolé de vous postillonner dessus, Miss Brown, mais que voulez-vous, c'est ça vieillir. Vous verrez quand vous aurez mon âge, vous ne trouverez plus ça très drôle. Vous, au moins, vous êtes encore jeune et belle. Ce genre d'effort ne doit probablement pas vous poser de problème. J'imagine aisément qu'avec votre souplesse, vous pourriez grimper sur toute sorte de choses et faire toutes les galipettes que vous permet votre âge... Ça ne doit pas être désagréable de faire un peu de gymnastique avec vous... Avec quelques années de moins, j'aurais pu vous montrer quelques figures de contorsionniste très plaisantes à réaliser. Mais peut-être réalisez-vous déjà suffisamment de folies de votre fort joli corps, après tout nous entrons dans le domaine de votre vie privée et cela vous regarde exclusivement. Cela dit, ce n'est pas parce je n'ai plus la forme de mes vingt ans que je ne suis plus performant dans certains domaines. Il y a des choses qui s'entretiennent ! Croyez-moi, on perd beaucoup moins vite nos facultés quand on les maintient en pleine activité. Et en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis jamais à court d'idée pour entretenir mes nombreux acquis.

Lavande eut un léger haut-le-cœur. Pourquoi cet immonde personnage devait-il baver sur sa robe à elle ? Pourquoi devait-il proférer de telles paroles en s'adressant à elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il en revienne à ce genre de monologue déplaisant et terriblement embarrassant ?

–– Aha, vous en faites une tête, tout le monde !! Ah mais c'est vrai, je dois m'excuser pour mon retard mais je suis sorti un instant pour aller aux toilettes. Ben oui, ça aussi c'est le résultat d'un grand âge. Figurez-vous que les hommes d'un certain âge ont beaucoup plus souvent envie d'aller soulager leur vessie alors qu'ils ne doivent en réalité se libérer que de quelques gouttes. C'est tout de même fort inconfortable. Il doit bien y avoir je ne sais qu'elle remède magique contre ça. Je ne suis pas expert là-dedans. Je demanderais bien à Madame Pomfresh, elle a l'air d'en savoir plus que moi là-dessus. Et puis ça me donnera l'occasion d'aller discuter avec elle d'un peu plus près. Peut-être s'occupera-t-elle de mes petites affaires à bras le corps. Elle doit être fort habile de ses mains pour occuper ce poste. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'évite un peu. C'est sans doute parce qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à faire et qu'elle a peur que je discute un peu trop longuement avec elle. Il est vrai que je parle beaucoup, ça m'a souvent valu quelques ennuis, notamment quand j'étais à votre place. Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas reçu comme punitions. Et à l'époque, les châtiments étaient autrement plus douloureux qu'aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a donné le goût de la défense contre les forces du mal. Figurez-vous que, parfois, les cachots n'étaient pas totalement inoccupés. Une vieille goule ou un zombi traînaient quelquefois dans un recoin obscur des cellules que j'ai un peu trop fréquentées. Faut dire que les filles n'aimaient pas beaucoup qu'on les touche à l'époque et je m'y suis retrouvé plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Quelle injustice ! Moi qui demandais juste un peu d'affection de leur part et je me retrouvais isolé. Que voulez-vous, il ne fait pas bon être un grand sentimental. En général on est souvent mal compris. Enfin soit, parfois il a fallu que je partage ma paillasse avec ces ombres damnées. Un mauvais élève oublié qui avait dépéri depuis le temps, sans doute. N'empêche que j'adorais ça, me battre avec ces lambeaux de chair putréfiée. Ça ne sentait pas très bon, mais finalement, on s'habitue très vite à l'odeur. En fait, au bout d'un moment on ne sent plus rien du tout. Au début, c'est un peu décontenançant mais au moins, on repère son ennemi quand on est dans le noir absolu. En tout cas, ça m'a été fort utile par la suite. Je dois dire que je me suis bien rattrapé quand j'ai pu sauver la pulpeuse Bertha des griffes d'une de ces créatures qui s'était enfuie des geôles. Enfin, tout ça, c'était le bon temps. J'en garde tout de même quelques cicatrices fameuses. J'en ai une dans l'aine qui est particulièrement rigolote à voir. Un jour peut-être je vous la montrerai. Enfin, pour en revenir à l'âge, ça apporte pas mal d'inconvénients mais y a aussi quelques avantages. Par exemple, on peut dire que j'ai beaucoup gagné en sagesse. Il fut un temps où j'étais absolument insortable –un penchant trop assidu pour la gente féminine– et où je me perdais en discussion sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ce temps là est heureusement bien révolu, je me suis bien assagi depuis. En attendant, si quelqu'un connaît un truc pour ne pas devoir aller pisser toutes les heures, dites le moi, je vous donnerai quelques points en plus. Remarquez, je ne sais pas comment fait Dumbledore. Lui, il est encore plus vieux que moi et pourtant je ne le vois pas tout le temps préoccupé par les toilettes. Peut-être porte-t-il des langes à grande capacité... ou un pot de chambre portatif, paraît que ça existe ! Il faudra qu'il me donne la marque, ça pourrait m'épargner un temps précieux. Je vais lui en toucher quelques mots. Parce que c'est fou le temps que je perds à me retrouver dans ce château. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites mais moi je ne m'en sors pas. Remarquez que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts parce que ce n'est pas désagréable de se perdre dans ces couloirs. Enfin ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vois que certains ont mal aux jambes à force de se tenir debout. Je vais quand même ouvrir la porte pour qu'on puisse commencer le cours, ce ne serait pas un mal, hahaha... Allons où ai-je encore fourré cette foutue clef... J'espère que je ne l'ai pas oubliée sur les lieux d'aisance...

Personne n'osait parler. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire de prononcer un mot ; ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner les pensées de chacun. Tout le monde s'écarta quand O'Conelly amorça de grands mouvements pour retrouver le trousseau permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Il sortit un tas de choses bizarres de ses nombreuses poches, à commencer par des mouchoirs crasseux et collants, un magazine fripon à moitié déchiré, un vieux sandwich à peine entamé... Il fit même tomber sa baguette qui lança quelques étincelles d'un bleu clair fort plaisant, contrastant avec le reste du spectacle. Il y eut tout de même une légère clameur d'écœurement lorsque l'Irlandais, se souvenant du lieu où il avait rangé ses clefs, plongea une main dans son caleçon.

–– Ah ! Je me souviens maintenant. Je les avais mis en lieu sûr. Qui viendrait les récupérer à cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

–– Il ne croit pas si bien dire, marmonna Vital à Seamus qui était juste à côté.

Enfin le trousseau sortit de son insolite cachette et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. O'Conelly invita tout le monde à entrer. Il resta à côté de la porte pour la fermer à double tour lorsque le dernier serait entré. Peut-être que lors des premières leçons, ses élèves avaient tenté de fuir pour qu'il décide de les enfermer de la sorte, pensèrent

normal' quelques valeureux Gryffondor. Au passage de quelques jeunes filles dont les courbes féminines étaient plus apparentes, O'Conelly semblait frétiller de ravissement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les demoiselles aillent s'asseoir, dissimulant ainsi le plus rapidement possible leur postérieur à la vue de ce _prédateur_. 

La salle de cours était vaste mais il n'y régnait pourtant aucune sensation de vide. Cette pièce était en effet parsemée de râteliers d'arme, d'armoires lourdes, de verrières pleines d'artefacts de guerre, d'armures, de plaques de fer, d'hallebardes alignées, de masses et de pics, et même d'onagres démontés. Toute la science militaire du moyen-âge se concentrait dans ces lieux poussiéreux. Cette salle aurait pu appartenir à un fort moldu, tant les plastrons et autres cuirasses s'éloignaient des armes accoutumées des sorciers. Ici n'avait sa place aucun objet magique : ni baguette, ni balai et certainement pas un grimoire ou un chaudron. Sur les murs, quelques pavois et autres boucliers entrecroisés d'épées encore suffisamment acérées. De nombreux emblèmes ornaient ces pièces métalliques, illustrant la grandeur de l'une ou l'autre Maison à présent oubliée. Au milieu de la grande salle avaient été placés rapidement quelques bancs décrépits où pouvaient s'installer les élèves. Dans l'un des vieux murs était creusé un immense âtre dans lequel on pouvait retrouver d'innombrables toiles d'araignées. Cette large cheminée de pierre, savamment travaillée voilà des siècles, n'abritait guère souvent un feu bien vibrant en son sein. On ne pouvait clairement y distinguer les cendres d'anciennes bûches de la couche de poussière qui recouvrait l'ensemble de la pièce. Cette constatation donnait ainsi aux Gryffondor une vague idée de la faible fréquentation de ces locaux.

Juste au-dessus de cette immense cheminée trônait un imposant tableau d'une taille démesurée. Contrairement aux autres toiles de Poudlard, celle-ci n'était pas animée. En avant plan, une femme, belle et puissante, au regard de bronze très pénétrant. Elle portait une arme lourde qu'elle brandissait avec dextérité et arborait fièrement les couleurs de l'Ecosse. Derrière elle, une scène de victoire exagérément grandiloquente se jouant sur une plaine couverte de bruyère, avec drapeaux et bannières, héros de lumière et démons en fuite. Sous le portrait monumental de cette grande Dame de l'Histoire, une plaquette d'or sur laquelle ces mots : _Ellen Alba McGregor (1480-1564). Première femme chef du clan McGregor qui unifia les Tributs d'Ecosse contre le joug du Ténébreux Seigneur des Abîmes. Victorieuse de son mortel ennemi sur les rives du Loch Lommond. Gloire éternelle à son illustre nom._ Harry remarqua sur la tunique militaire de la jeune femme un blason qui lui était très familier : un puissant serpent d'argent sur fond émeraude. Ainsi la Maison Serpentard avait contribué par le passé à chasser un sorcier noir par l'intermédiaire de cette femme magnifique. C'était une chose particulièrement étonnante aux yeux de Harry.

–– Ah, je constate que vous observez le portrait de Dame Ellen McGregor, remarqua O'Conelly en s'adressant à Harry. Une sacrée bonne femme que voilà, à tenir certainement en exemple. Elle a fait preuve de ruse et de courage pour parvenir à bout d'un bien grand mal. Son histoire est pleine d'enseignement pour des sorciers tels que nous, au moment où nous revivons une époque fort semblable. Dommage que le portrait ne soit pas animé, nous aurions pu lui demander de nous conter ses exploits. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on raconte, elle avait un terrible caractère de cochon cette petite. Pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de combattante teigneuse, ça vaut quelque chose !! Ces filles là ne se laissent pas facilement conquérir mais en cas de victoire, si l'on survit jusque là, c'est un bonheur inégalé ! Savez-vous qu'un auteur qui lui était contemporain, a précisé, dans l'un de ses pamphlets, que la Dame Ellen McGregor était très callipyge ? Dommage que nous ne puissions vérifier cela avec l'angle que nous offre ce magnifique tableau. Remarquez, pour pouvoir examiner tout cela de plus près, il aurait tout de même fallu osé lui demander de se positionner d'une autre façon. Et une telle audace aurait pu nous coûter fort cher. Quand on sait dans quel état ce même auteur a été retrouvé peu de temps après la publication de son œuvre... Finalement, c'est peut-être une chance pour nous qu'elle demeure inerte dans son tableau. Ahahahaha.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui entendaient le terme « callipyge » pour la première fois. Mais venant de la bouche d'O'Conelly, un tel mot ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule sorte de signification et chacun pouvait s'en faire une vague idée personnelle.

–– Notez bien qu'une donzelle de cette trempe, j'en connais une qui déambule dans les couloirs de l'école... Même pouvoir de séduction, même caractère, même situation sociale, des yeux superbes... jusqu'à la même Maison ! Et en plus -ça je peux le confirmer- tout aussi callipyge que la Dame Ellen McGregor.

Les élèves échangèrent quelques regards gênés. Il n'était pas difficile de retrouver le nom de la personne à qui le professeur faisait allusion. Harry se sentit plus mal à l'aise encore que les autres, surtout quand il sentit posé sur lui le sourire entendu de ce coquin de Vital Martin.

–– Avouez quand même que c'est étonnant à quel point les circonstances se ressemblent. Une beauté farouche, un preux chevalier et un seigneur ténébreux... Pour peu, on pourrait croire que toute la scène va bientôt se rejouer. Qui sait ? La belle demoiselle mettra peut-être en pièce le nouveau Seigneur des Abîmes... Oui, tout cela pourrait se révéler fort intéressant. Car voyez-vous, Dame Ellen brûlait d'une passion infinie pour un sorcier-chevalier voué à un grand avenir. Ils devaient même unir leur destin sous la bénédiction de leurs clans respectifs. Mais lorsque la guerre s'est déclarée, c'est la mort qui épousa le bel héros. Le sorcier noir de l'époque a traîné son corps meurtri à travers tout le pays pour montrer ce qu'il adviendrait de ceux qui oseraient s'opposer à lui. Par dépit, chagrin et surtout assoiffée de vengeance, Dame Ellen McGregor a pris les armes et au bout d'un très rude combat, elle a anéanti son ennemi. C'est une tragédie fascinante qui est encore chantée de nos jours, même en Irlande où la légende raconte que les larmes de la guerrière ont été conservées. Donc, si l'histoire devait effectivement se répéter, je n'aimerais pas trop être celui pour qui le cœur de cette jeune fille de Poudlard s'est embrasé. Un bien funeste destin l'attendrait...

Harry se sentit rougir et n'osa regarder autour de lui. Pourquoi diable O'Conelly leur racontait cette histoire ? Peut-être qu'il trouvait cela très drôle mais à ce moment précis, Harry aurait encore préféré que son professeur s'exprime sur des sujets plus libidineux. Au moins, dans ce cas, il ne se sentirait pas étrangement concerné par ces insinuations douteuses.

–– Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il est plus que temps de commencer la séance. Tout le monde est bien installé ? Pas de chaise qui couine ? Pas de banc qui grince ? Pas d'écharde dans les fesses ? Dans ce cas, rien de tel qu'une bonne blague pour décontracter l'atmosphère, parce que je vous sens un peu tendus, là. Alors voilà : c'est un nain, un homme, un hobbit –vous savez ces espèces de petits bonshommes bizarres qu'on retrouve encore parfois dans les contrées sauvages du Nord– et un elfe qui se rassemblent pour accomplir une noble quête. Ces vaillants mercenaires se préparent pour la grande aventure, quand Grodo le hobbit, plus craintif, s'inquiète de ne pas avoir de sorcier avec eux pour fortifier leur communauté, ce en quoi on peut lui donner raison. Alors Degueulas, l'Elfe de la troupe, lui donne un de ses gants, en disant « tiens, en voilà un ». Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Vous comprenez ? Ahahaha ! Il lui a jeté un gant d'elfe, ahahahahahh, **_gant d'elfe_** !! Comme Gandalf le Magicien ! Ahahaha, ça ne vous dit rien ?

Seul O'Conelly s'esclaffait de son pitoyable calembour sous le regard affligé du reste de la classe. Peut-être que finalement ses blagues vaseuses étaient la véritable raison de la cristallisation du portrait de Dame Ellen McGregor. Le manque d'engouement de la classe n'empêcha toutefois pas le gros Irlandais de s'amuser follement.

–– Ah, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas tout compris, ... peut-être qu'une petite explication...

–– Professeur, interrompit Hermione

–– Oui bien sûr vous n'êtes pas idiots. Je vois bien que vous ne riez pas énormément mais c'est parce que je raconte très mal les blagues. Je peux vous la refaire en mieux si vous le voulez.

–– Professeur, serait-il possible de commencer le cours ? insista Hermione, désireuse de mettre un terme à cette pathétique exhibition.

–– Ah oui, bien sûr. Vous faites bien de me rappeler à l'ordre Miss Granger. J'ai souvent tendance à m'éloigner un peu du chemin que l'on ma demandé de suivre. Ça vaut bien dix points pour votre Maison, ça, non ?

La surprise se lut sur les visages. D'abord parce que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'aucun n'élève ne s'opposait à ce que l'on commence le plus vite possible le cours. Ensuite et surtout parce que les points gagnés ici étaient les bienvenus. Et ils semblaient beaucoup plus faciles à obtenir que dans tout autre classe. Peut-être était-ce là le seul avantage de ce fou furieux : récupérer les points perdus chez son alter ego.

O'Conelly sécha rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées suite à son lamentable fou rire et montra soudainement un autre visage, nettement plus sérieux. Enfin, sérieux... Plus qu'à l'ordinaire tout au plus.

–– Pour commencer, laissez vos baguettes bien rangées, nous ne nous en serviront pas pour le moment. A moins que vous ne vouliez en profiter pour faire un peu de tricot pendant que je vous raconte un peu de cette merveilleuse science qu'est la défense contre les forces du mal. Figurez-vous que j'ai rencontré Monsieur Barbare, mon cher collègue, un peu avant de vous accueillir afin de mettre au point notre mode de fonctionnement. J'ai été fort ravi que nous partagions les mêmes idées sur pas mal de points. Remarquez, c'est logique puisqu'il n'existe pas meilleurs conseils que ceux que nous allons vous enseigner. Finalement, l'Irlande et l'Egypte ce n'est pas tellement différent. Dommage cependant que la culture irlandaise n'ait pas mis en place cette tradition du Harem qui... hum... oui, Miss Granger, je continue. Bref, l'un comme l'autre avons constaté que les sorciers basaient leur force et leur puissance sur la simple utilisation de leur baguette alors qu'il y a d'autres éléments dont il faut tenir compte. Un bon combattant est un combattant habile et rusé, pas forcément un monstre de magie. Bon je vous l'accorde, faire face à une nullité absolue est quand même plus rassurant que d'affronter un puissant mage gonflé aux APM, jusqu'à en friser l'overdose.

–– Heu, Mr O'Coner... Conelly, coupa Vital Martin. C'est quoi les APM ?

–– **A**ccumulateurs de **P**uissance **M**agique, pardi ! Une substance bien entendu illégale qui renforce pour un moment limité la capacité magique de chaque sorcier mais qui est extrêmement dangereuse pour la santé. D'autant plus que c'est un puissant narcotique combiné d'un neuroleptique déficient entraînant une forte dépendance et le sentiment artificiel d'être invincible. Cette cochonnerie inhibe toute action de la conscience, de la peur ou de la raison. A plus ou moins court terme, cela peut rendre fou et altérer complètement la structure biologique des sorciers jusqu'à les réduire à l'état de grosse larve de Putrefax laineux. Ce truc est évidemment interdit dans bien des pays et même les trafics illégaux sont assez rares. Substance beaucoup trop instable !! Remarquez, je ne serais qu'à moitié étonné que notre ami Rogue en produise lui-même dans son trou à cafard ! Il est assez doué pour y arriver, ça c'est sûr. Mais il ne doit pas en consommer beaucoup parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'il plane souvent celui-là. Il a refusé toutes les propositions de délassement que je lui avais... Ah oui, pardon Miss Granger. Enfin, voilà pour l'APM. Heu... au fait, ne dites à personne que je vous en ai parlé, ce sont des choses que l'on garde en général secrètes pour ne pas donner de mauvaises idées aux jeunes... et puis comme ça englobait un des projets de recherche du Département des Mystères irlandais... heu... Oubliez ce dernier point également !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment cet individu pouvait être au courant de ce qui se tramait au Département des Mystères de son pays ? A moins qu'il n'y ait jadis travaillé, ce qui aurait tendance à prouver qu'il était plutôt doué dans sa branche... Ou que les Irlandais se souciaient peu de la sécurité et de la protection de leurs secrets !

–– Où en étais-je resté encore ?

–– Un combattant habile et rusé est plus efficace qu'un puissant mage, selon vos termes... répondit Hermione qui était peut-être l'une des rares à pouvoir suivre complètement ce cours parmi les flots d'âneries prononcées.

–– Oui, c'est ça ! Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor ! J'allais illustrer cela par des exemples vécus. Lorsque j'étais encore jeune homme –ça ne date pas d'hier me direz vous, d'autant plus qu'à l'époque j'étais bien plus svelte qu'aujourd'hui et il faut reconnaître que je n'étais pas le plus désagréable à regarder et...

–– Professeur !!!

–– Hum...Bref, j'avais été envoyé en mission quelque part en Amérique du Sud pour le compte de la Sûreté de l'Etat. Pendant mon investigation, j'avais réussi à infiltrer un groupe de chamans de la tribu Satéré Mawé qui gardait secret la confection du guarana. Malheureusement, je me suis fait repérer lors de mes éb... d'une rencontre avec des Amazones –de bien plantureuses femmes, vous pouvez me croire– et je me suis retrouvé face à une brute sauvage. En fait, selon leur coutume, pour réparer ce qu'ils considéraient comme un outrage –y prennent vite la mouche dans ce pays là– je devais vaincre le plus puissant chaman, emplit des Esprits de la Forêt ou je ne sais trop quoi. Pour tout dire, je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids à l'époque. Mais ce type était un abruti sur patte et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour lui régler son compte. Un combat de pure magie m'aurait complètement anéanti. J'ai donc choisi une stratégie bien plus subtile : j'ai fui !!! Et alors qu'il me poursuivait en me lançant des sortilèges redoutables et des fléchettes empoisonnées, j'ai délibérément piétiné un nid de fourmis carnassières. Lorsqu'il est passé à son tour près de la fourmilière, je ne vous raconte pas la tête qu'il a faite !! Ça l'a sorti de ses transes immédiatement ! J'en ai profité pour lui canarder mes propres sortilèges et, accessoirement, pour lui sauver la vie !! Parce que ces fourmis là, je vous garantis qu'elles vous dévorent en quelques minutes !! En même temps, ce gros balourd avait une dette envers moi. Finement joué, non ? J'avais vaincu leur sorcier pourtant bien plus puissant que moi et avec finalement très peu de magie. Certes, ma méthode manquait un peu de style, mais quelle redoutable efficacité ! Remarquez toutefois que le contraire existe aussi. Laissez donc une baguette entre les mains d'un incapable et vous verrez les dégâts qu'il peut occasionner avec. J'ai connu un certain Lockhart qui...

–– Malheureusement nous aussi, Monsieur... Peut-on passer à la suite ?

–– Heu... Certainement, Mr Weasley.

O'Conelly marqua une courte pause, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez lui. Il en profita pour s'éclairer la voix et changer de visage. Lui, qui possédait d'ordinaire un regard débonnaire, joyeux, voire totalement imprégné de l'insouciance de ceux qui ignorent le retour de la guerre, prenait à présent un ton beaucoup plus grave. Les élèves s'en étonnèrent, n'étant pas habitués à une telle attitude de la part de leur professeur.

–– Si nous nous trouvons dans ce local poussiéreux, ce n'est pas totalement par hasard. Certes, la classe de défense est déjà occupée par ce cher Kamal mais nous aurions pu être relogés bien plus près de la grande salle. C'est quand même bien plus pratique pour aller se repaître, chose parmi les plus fondamentales qui existe sur cette Terre. Tenez, en parlant de Kamal... Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il porte un prénom fort rigolo compte tenu de sa nationalité ? Moi je trouve que ça ressemble un peu à « canal » ! Et en Egypte, tout le monde connaît le « _Kamal de Suez_ »... Whouahahaha, je crois que ça va lui rester, ça... Heu, oui Miss Granger, je continue. Je disais donc que si nous nous retrouvons dans cette partie presque abandonnée du château, c'est pour une simple et bonne raison : l'isolement magique ! Dans cette pièce, aucun artefact magique n'a été entreposé. Des scellés spéciaux ont été érigés pour faire de cette pièce une zone libre de toute interférence magique. Cela ne signifie en rien que vous ne puissiez utiliser vos baguettes. Cela signifie seulement que tout acte de magie sera immédiatement décelé par... ceci !

L'Irlandais indiqua de son doigt boudiné un étrange objet argenté posé sur une vieille table à l'avant de la pièce. Cet outil insolite était composé d'un pied et de plusieurs axes attachés de façon chaotique dans toutes les directions et aux extrémités desquels étaient fixées des boules en or de tailles différentes. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le détecteur de magie qui ressemblait fortement à celui que Lupin lui avait envoyé cette fameuse nuit de juillet où les assassins de Voldemort étaient venus pour l'éliminer définitivement.

–– Ceci est un détecteur polyvalent d'activités magiques, sortilèges et enchantements, appelé vulgairement « _magicoradar_ ». Cet appareil très sophistiqué se met à tournoyer sur lui-même lorsqu'il est en présence de magie. Vous me direz que c'est probablement encore un truc totalement inutile puisque posé parmi les sorciers, ce machin tournerait en permanence. Cependant, le mouvement des boules en or, le sens et la vitesse de rotation des axes sont très intéressants à étudier, puisqu'ils permettent d'indiquer un tas d'informations concernant notamment la nature de la magie... Blanche ou noire, maléfique ou non, magie d'ornement, futile, illusion, magie ancienne, charme, maléfice, effet de potion, sort permanent ou éphémère... Où, quand et comment un sortilège a été lancé... C'est donc un outil très précieux pour celui qui sait interpréter ses mouvements. Ceci est bien évidemment une matière très complexe que nous n'étudierons pas cette année, à moins que nous ne soyons vraiment à l'avance sur le programme mais j'en doute sérieusement. L'étude approfondie des magicoradars ne s'effectue qu'en école supérieure de sorcellerie, soit après les ASPICs, et appartient notamment à la formation spécialisée des aurors. Vous me direz que tout ça, c'est très bien, mais dans le fond, si on ne va pas étudier les mouvements complexes de ce bidule-truc, pourquoi est-ce que je vous en ai apporté un ? Surtout que, voyez-vous, c'est quand même pas le genre de machin franchement bon marché et c'est plutôt fragile en plus. Donc pourquoi prendre le risque de l'endommager ? Ça me coûterait une fortune et ça m'obligerait à devoir économiser en espaçant mes visites à l'Auberge de... heu... bref. Observez donc l'objet et dites moi ce que vous voyez. Oui Miss Granger ?

–– Le détecteur ne montre aucun mouvement... Cela signifierai donc que la pièce est vierge de toute magie ?

Hermione regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots lorsqu'elle vit le regard lubrique du vieux satyre s'illuminer.

–– Vierge ? Hmmmm... le mot est souvent trompeur... Et virginité est souvent confondue avec pureté, propreté... zone libre de toute profanation... Or, je sais d'expérience que la virginité peut en réalité cacher des ressources prêtes à éclore... pas toujours aussi innocentes qu'on ne le croit... et qui ne demandent parfois qu'à être explorées... J'ai connu des endroits pourtant réputés vierges qui n'en était pas moins... intéressants... De véritables volcans y sommeillaient... Et bien qu'y ayant pratiqué toute ma science... j'ai souvent laissé les lieux dans l'état où je les avais trouvés... Sans la moindre trace de mon passage... Et à Poudlard même, je crois qu'il y a matière à... mesurer toute l'étendue réelle de cette fameuse virginité... à commencer par cette pièce-ci... Une excellente occasion pour expérimenter mon... appareillage... sur de nouveaux sujets...

Les filles de l'assemblée déglutirent et se sentirent de moins en moins à l'aise. Lavande avait légèrement pâli, au contraire de Parvati qui avait rosi. De nombreuses gouttes bold' de sueur perlaient sur le front de certaines de leurs camarades. Quant à Hermione, elle s'agitait sur sa chaise, ne sachant très bien comment réagir. Les yeux de Vital par contre illustraient le vif intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour les paroles de l'enseignant.

–– Cependant je comprends fort bien ce que vous avez voulu dire, Miss Granger et je vous accorde dix points supplémentaires pour cette juste remarque. Disons que, pour être plus exact, la pièce, loin d'être totalement exempte de magie, n'en recèle qu'une part tout à fait résiduelle et négligeable. Pour éviter que le magicoradar ne s'emballe de trop, j'ai donc réglé sa sensibilité sur un niveau moins élevé de sorte que seuls les actions de vos baguettes puissent être détectées sans subir d'interférence extérieure. Il faut avouer que dans un lieu aussi riche que Poudlard, il est illusoire d'espérer trouver un recoin sans la moindre magie. A présent, observez bien ce que je vais faire: **_Eros Fulmina !_**

Aussitôt des volutes de fumée s'échappèrent de la baguette usée du vieux professeur et tournoyèrent sur elles-même donnant progressivement naissance à une silhouette féminine fort gracieuse et surtout... dénudée, dansant lascivement sur une musique inaudible. La belle silhouette vaporeuse se glissa silencieusement entre les bancs, caressant de ses cheveux éthérés les plus proches garçons et offrant sa généreuse poitrine à la vue du plus grand nombre. Mais la nymphe de brume s'éclipsa aussi instantanément qu'elle était apparue, dans un tourbillon nuageux.

–– Haha j'adore, ce sortilège, s'exclama O'Conelly. Incroyablement inutile mais tellement beau !!!

–– Wow, souffla Vital à son voisin. Il faut absolument que j'apprenne ce sort !

–– Répugnant et macho à souhait, se renfrognèrent Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

–– Alors ? repris l'Irlandais. Dites-moi ce que vous avez observé. Mr Martin ?

–– Une superbe créature plantureuse, monsieur. Vous pourriez nous montrer comment vous vous y êtes pris ?

–– Ahahaha ! Ça t'intéresse, mon garçon ? Je peux te l'apprendre en dehors des cours si tu le souhaites. Je suis justement en train d'améliorer le sort pour permettre de maintenir cette nébuleuse tentatrice beaucoup plus longtemps, voire même d'être permanente. Si je peux en plus lui donner quelques couleurs... Imaginez un peu le succès et les gallions d'or qui pleuvraient si j'y parvenais ! Quel célibataire ne voudrais pas d'une magnifique jeune femme docile et experte pour...

–– Professeur ?

–– Heu... Oui Miss Granger ?

–– Je pense pour ma part que ce qu'il fallait observer, ce n'était pas cette apparition grotes... cette apparition, mais plutôt le magicoradar qui s'est mis en action durant toute la durée de l'enchantement.

–– Excellent, Miss Granger !! Encore quinze points de plus pour Gryffondor. Vous ne vous êtes pas laissée abusée.

–– En même temps c'était pas très difficile, marmonna Lavande à sa voisine. Il y n'avait que les garçons pour s'émerveiller de cette image dégradante !

Sous le prétexte de permettre à chacun d'observer la réaction du détecteur de magie, le maître de défense recommença son sortilège, en se délectant des figures sensuelles que formaient une nouvelle fois la silhouette de fumée. Quand les dernières volutes disparurent, O'Conelly continua son discours en se promenant à son tour entre les bancs.

–– Pour en revenir à ce que je disais à propos du Professeur de Suez, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur la nécessité de vous enseigner les pièges des illusions. Chacun à notre manière, bien évidemment. Pendant que vous regardiez cette charmante demoiselle qui se trémoussait langoureusement, vous n'avez pas tous réalisés que la chose importante à observer était posée sur la table. En fait, vous étiez plus attentifs aux courbes enivrantes de la vapeur qu'au réel objet digne d'intérêt dans cette pièce. Non pas que je méprise les atours sublimes de la gente féminine, assurément. Ils sont tout aussi dignes d'intérêt. Mais la survie de tout individu nécessite de ne jamais se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit, particulièrement dans un milieu hostile.

–– Et c'est lui qui nous dit ça ? ricana à voix basse Ron. Lui qui perd le cours de la conversation dès qu'il ressent une présence féminine ?

–– Et dans ce domaine, nul n'est forcément besoin de magie. Barbare a certainement déjà du vous dire que le sorcier le plus puissant, et connaissant les sorts les plus destructeurs, est également le plus vulnérable. Fort de ses pouvoirs, ce sorcier commet la pire des erreurs qui soit : il se base uniquement sur sa force et sous-estime souvent ses adversaires. Bien sûr, personne n'aimerait faire face à un tel sorcier mais même si notre magie ne rivalise pas avec la sienne, nous avons toujours un espoir, même infime, de le battre. En utilisant d'autres stratégies. Pensez à l'anecdote des fourmis carnassières en Amazonie !

–– On va finir par le savoir, siffla Ron à Harry. Jusque là, rien de différent de ce que Babar nous a raconté.

–– Savez-vous que les moldus comptent également parmi eux des magiciens ? continua le gros Sigismond sans se soucier des commentaires qui exprimaient le souhait des élèves d'en venir aux faits. Mais oui, ne faites pas cette tête, Miss Patil, c'est la vérité. On les appelle « prestidigitateurs », un mot savant pour en fait signifier qu'ils sont illusionnistes. Sans faire appel à la magie, chose dont ils sont totalement dépourvus, ils font apparaître et disparaître quantités d'objet ou de créature sous les yeux ébahis des foules incrédules. Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup assister à ces spectacles moldus qui me font toujours beaucoup rire. Ils arrivent grâce à leur talent à berner des centaines de personnes en même temps.

O'Conelly se dirigea vers l'estrade pour enfin dominer tout le monde, tout en poursuivant son discours. Parvati en profita pour agiter fébrilement la main devant le nez pour évacuer l'odeur déplaisante qu'avait laissé le passage du professeur.

–– Comment s'y prennent-ils ? Beaucoup d'agilité mais surtout un truc vieux comme le monde : ils détournent l'attention de leur public sur des choses insignifiantes. Pendant que les gens observent les mouvements amples et grandiloquents de l'illusionniste, pendant qu'il capte les regards en agitant divers foulards colorés, ou en promenant son assistante courtement vêtue, le « magicien » a tout le loisir de cacher une colombe blanche ou de subtiliser la montre d'une de ses victimes. Pas la moindre magie, mais l'effet est saisissant. Si vous ne me croyez pas, peut-être que ceci pourra vous en convaincre.

O'Conelly sorti alors de ses poches toute une série d'objets qu'il venait de subtiliser à ses élèves pendant son laborieux discours. Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux et vérifièrent immédiatement le contenu de leurs poches.

–– Hey mais c'est ma plume ! s'exclama Seamus.

–– Et mon encrier, répondit Dean

–– Trevor !!! s'étonna Neville, estomaqué. Je n'arrivais plus à mettre la main sur lui. Je pensais qu'il était resté dans le dortoir !

–– Ce fut un exercice extrêmement facile, continua l'Irlandais sous l'étonnement général. Et voyez le magicoradar, il n'a absolument pas réagi. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tout le monde peut y arriver. Mais ce qui est plus intéressant c'est de pousser la technique le plus loin possible. Evidemment, chez les moldus d'autres individus moins recommandables que les illusionnistes en ont fait un métier : ce sont les pickpockets. Grâce à leur méthode, améliorée par mes soins, j'ai été capable de subtiliser à chacun d'entre vous un ou plusieurs objets. Avez-vous remarqué ce qu'il vous manque à ce moment ?

Après une vérification plus fouillée, il s'avéra qu'effectivement tous les élèves avaient été dépouillés de quelque chose. Ron ne trouvait plus son livre sur les Canons de Chudley, à Hermione manquait une barrette, pourtant difficilement accessible dans la broussaille de ses cheveux. Vital et Lavande avaient respectivement perdu une chaussure et une boucle d'oreille.

–– Ça alors ! confia Lavande. Je n'ai absolument rien senti !

–– Moi non, répondit Vital. Un comble, compte tenu de son odeur, continua-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus bas, et en lançant un clin d'œil à sa camarade de classe.

Deux élèves continuaient à chercher dans leurs affaires ce qui pouvait bien leur manquer. Harry avait beau retourner son sac, rien n'avait disparu. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien ses deux chaussures, et même ses lunettes sur son nez.

–– Mais... Professeur ? interpella Parvati. Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez bien pu me prendre.

–– Parce que vous êtes tellement convaincue de l'inaccessibilité de cet objet que vous êtes certaine de le posséder encore.

Incrédule, Parvati continua à chercher de plus belle, à présent inquiète. Cette espèce de type crasseux avait du s'approcher d'elle pour lui subtiliser quelque chose, ce qui ne la ravissait pas du tout. Elle avait été soulagée de trouver son journal intime qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité voir entre les doigts boudinés de ce pervers. Mais son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses recherches. Pendant ce temps O'Conelly continuait son exposé.

–– Pourquoi cette petite démonstration ? Vous pourriez vous dire que voler des objets sans avoir recours à la magie ne vous sera pas d'une grande utilité. Et sûrement pas si vous êtes face à une créature féroce qui désire vous dévorer sans attendre. Mais ce petit jeu amusant illustre le fait qu'un adversaire aussi grotesque qu'un moldu peut mettre en échec un puissant sorcier. Car que ferait un sorcier sans baguette, n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter ?

Harry posa instantanément la main sur l'étui à baguette située à sa ceinture. Mais sa baguette n'y était plus. Elle reposait à présent entre les mains habiles de son professeur. Harry était à la fois stupéfait et furieux contre lui-même. C'était la deuxième fois qu'un professeur la lui prenait sans difficulté. Si cela avait été un mage noir qui la lui avait prise, Harry aurait pu dire adieu à sa baguette magique.

–– Cette baguette a peut-être un rôle très important à jouer dans la guerre qui se prépare. Il serait plus sage que vous ne vous fassiez plus avoir de la sorte, mon ami. C'est probablement ce que vous avez de plus précieux, restez donc attentif et gardez la toujours à l'œil. Autrement, c'est peut-être bien la charmante demoiselle de Serpentard qui mettra un terme au règne du Seigneur noir, comme dans l'histoire de Dame Ellen McGregor... Enfin... Cet exemple vous montre deux choses. La première c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se laisser distraire. La seconde, c'est qu'il faut aussi pouvoir se tirer d'affaire sans dépendre d'aucun artefact, à commencer bien sûr par votre baguette magique.

Tous furent stupéfiés. O'Conelly, derrière ses allures d'empoté impudique, puéril et ridicule montrait quelques atouts intéressants. Il avait montré qu'il était capable de duper toute une classe. Comment un être aussi peu discret que lui avait pu agir à sa guise sans que personne ne le remarque, et sans avoir recours à un subterfuge magique ? Mais chaque élève espérait qu'il leur apprendrait plus que de simples tours de passe-passe. Le message était cependant très clair pour Harry. Au-delà de la simple attention accordée à sa baguette, il avait compris que de petites choses pouvaient causer de grands effets. Et cela confirmait son idée d'intensifier l'utilisation de sorts simples et efficaces lors des cours de l'AD plutôt que de se lancer dans des sortilèges puissants mais peu maîtrisables.

La suite du cours consista alors en de nombreux exercices visant à mesurer le degré d'attention des élèves. Le tout ressemblait à un immense jeu de recherche où chacun devait démontrer son habilité à protéger ses affaires autant qu'à subtiliser celles des autres. L'ambiance maussade de début du cours se transforma progressivement en enthousiasme débordant. Des groupes d'élèves avaient été formés pour accomplir certaines « missions ». L'un d'eux avait par exemple pour tâche de subtiliser à un autre groupe une liste d'objet que les autres ignoraient, les forçant à tout surveiller en même temps. La magie était évidemment interdite d'usage, le magicoradar servant à contrôler les éventuels resquilleurs. O'Conelly rigolait comme un fou de son rire d'hyène qui effrayait quelque peu les filles. Aucune d'entre-elle n'avait envie d'approcher de trop près le gras professeur et semblait vérifier à chacun de ses passages que rien ne leur manquait. Parvati, troublée par le fait de n'avoir toujours pas deviné ce qui avait disparu chez elle, manquait de concentration, ce qui lui valut de se faire surprendre bien des fois. A la fin du cours O'Conelly libéra ses élèves sans oublier toutefois de leur donner quelques dernières recommandations.

–– Ces petits jeux avaient pour but de développer votre stratégie, organiser votre défense, gérer un groupe, aiguiser votre ruse et vos techniques d'approche. Je crois que nous nous sommes tous bien amusés mais n'oubliez pas que l'amusement ne doit pas endormir votre vigilance. Nous continuerons la semaine prochaine avec ce genre d'exercices puis nous travaillerons un peu la vitesse d'exécution. C'est une notion d'une extrême importance aussi il vous faudra être aussi sérieux qu'aujourd'hui.

Un grognement d'estomac interrompit l'Irlandais et tous dévisagèrent Ron qui défendit farouchement son innocence. Quand le professeur confirma qu'il s'agissait des gargouillis émanant de son propre ventre, il leur donna l'autorisation de quitter la salle pour aller se ravitailler au réfectoire. Après tout, ils l'avaient tous bien mérité et déjà O'Conelly repartait dans un de ses monologues délirant, vantant les mérites d'une alimentation équilibrée... Alors que la majorité des élèves en avait profité pour filer vers la grande salle, O'Conelly retint Parvati avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle d'arme.

–– Un instant, Miss Patil. N'avez-vous rien oublié ?

–– Heu, je ne...

–– Je crois pourtant que ceci vous appartient, Miss. Si vous me le permettez, je trouve que vous avez un goût très sûr. Ces petits cœurs rouges sont ravissants et la découpe fine de dentelle blanche colle parfaitement avec votre grain de peau. C'est une chance pour moi que ce modèle ne comporte pas de bretelles. Non seulement il est ravissant mais il m'aurait posé beaucoup de difficultés pour vous l'extraire s'il en avait été autrement. Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion d'en voir porté de semblables, et je dois dire que j'en ai été agréablement surpris, ce qui est rare dans ce domaine. Vous méritez bien dix points pour cela.

Parvati fut, tout comme son amie Lavande, tétanisée et jamais ses joues ne furent aussi écarlates de sa vie lorsque l'Irlandais, tout sourire, lui rendit son soutien-gorge. Elle se sentait si honteuse, si mal à l'aise qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui attribua ces dix points qu'elle aurait d'ordinaire appréciés. Abasourdie par une telle audace, la jeune fille ne releva même pas que le geste d'O'Conelly montrait une prodigieuse habilité. Elle resta toujours aussi prostrée lorsque le maître de Défense supposa que ses autres dessous devaient appartenir au même modèle, ce qui, de son avis, devait être particulièrement exquis. Elle n'entendit même pas la partie où il expliqua que son frère Knud qui créait et vendait de la lingerie féminine dans un magasin réputé de Dublin aurait certainement jalousé le dessin du vêtement.

Lorsque qu'elle sortit de la classe, aidée de Lavande, elle sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits. Son visage carmin plus brûlant que jamais, elle s'inquiéta des témoins qui avaient assisté à la scène. Heureusement pour elle, la quasi-totalité de la classe avait déjà déserté les lieux. Ne restaient que Lavande, totalement dépitée, Hermione, Ron et Harry, aussi décontenancés qu'elle, mais pire que tout, Vital Martin, la bouche grande ouverte, qui regardait à présent la jeune fille avec des yeux concupiscents. Soucieuse de la réputation de son amie, Lavande lança sur un ton sans réplique :

–– Pas un mot de tout cela à quiconque !

Puis tous regardèrent le vieux maître fermer la salle de cours et s'en aller en continuant à siffloter sa chanson paillarde comme si de rien n'était. Vital, lui, fixait toujours Parvati comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Les deux sorcières, offusquées, partirent sans attendre en écumant de rage. Après pareille humiliation, seules l'opprobre et la colère régnaient en elles. Elles jurèrent alors que la prochaine fois elles ne porteraient plus que des sous-vêtements à bretelles, très laids, et impossible à retirer sans aide.

–– Woooooow, laissa échapper Vital... Des petits cœurs rouges... Je crois... Je crois que c'est le mien qui a été touché, ce coup ci...

Le garçon suivit alors les deux filles vers le repas, sous le regard médusé des trois autres. Hermione pensa qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soutienne Parvati avant qu'elle ne déclenche le soulèvement des filles et elle s'excusa auprès des deux sorciers pour vite aller la rejoindre, en lançant au passage un regard mauvais à Vital.

–– Hé ben, soupira Ron. Quelle affaire ! En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec Vital, ce petit ensemble blanc à cœurs rouges était encore plus mignon que le rose que j'ai vu dans son rêve.

–– Tu... Tu es sérieux ?

–– Hahaha ! Rassure-toi, je laisserai Parvati à ce cher Vital. En tout cas, une chose est certaine, avec O'Conelly, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Je crois qu'on va bien rigoler quand il empruntera les affaires intimes de la descendante spirituelle de McGregor...

* * *

**Et voilà... Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela vous inspire ? Vous savez comment fairre pour me le dire ;-)**


	30. Les surprises d'Hagrid

_**Bonjour à tout le monde. Aujourd'hui pas de blabla inutile, je suis malade et j'ai un mal de crâne assez terrible. Donc j'abrège un max ! **_

_**Je dirais simplement un tout grand merci à Chalini qui a lu et reviewé tous mes chapitres. Ça me fait très plaisir. **_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30 - Les surprises d'Hagrid**

–– Alors ? Il est comment le nouveau prof ? Il est aussi terrible qu'on le dit ?

Ginny Weasley s'était pratiquement ruée sur Harry et son frère dès l'arrivée des Sixième Année dans la grande salle. Puis, s'étant soudain souvenue qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Dean Thomas, elle s'était tournée vers celui-ci pour poser sa question. Les garçons ne lui répondirent pas immédiatement. A la place, ils échangèrent un regard, qui fit naître à la commissure de leurs lèvres un sourire tout aussi éloquent que leur silence.

–– Ce sourire n'annonce rien de bon, en déduisit la jeune fille. Et à voir la tête de Parvati, je suppose que ce qu'on raconte n'est pas totalement infondé.

–– Moi j'ai trouvé son cours plutôt génial, s'écria Vital Martin manifestement intéressé par Ginny. En fait, je le trouve même très drôle, ce type.

–– Ça, c'est pas étonnant, piqua sèchement Lavande en bousculant le Français sur son passage. Et bouge de là, tu vois pas que tu gènes ?

–– Racontez-moi un peu ce qui s'est passé, continua Ginny sans faire attention aux regards assassins qu'échangeaient les deux autres. Je vais avoir O'Conelly juste après le repas et je préfèrerais me préparer au choc.

–– Alors je te conseille de t'asseoir, expliqua Lavande, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Parce que, crois-moi, il est gratiné ce cochon d'Irlandais !

Ginny jeta un œil sur Hermione qui n'avait encore prononcé mot. Mais l'expression de son visage en racontait suffisamment pour que la rouquine s'intéresse de près aux informations que lui fournirait Lavande Brown. Elle suivit donc la jeune fille et son amie Parvati à un bout de table. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes (et des commentaires déplaisants d'un certain Vital Martin), Ginny pourrait écouter les mésaventures de la classe de défense.

–– Dites, les gars. Elle est vachement jolie aussi, celle-là, commenta Vital. C'est bien elle notre Capitaine de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas cours de défense avec elle, j'aurais bien aimé voir aussi ses...

–– Oui, _celle-là_ est bien notre Capitaine et _celle-là_ est aussi, accessoirement, _ma_ petite amie, le coupa Dean, sur un ton glacé qu'on ne lui connaissait habituellement pas.

–– Il se trouve qu'elle est **_surtout_** ma sœur, grogna Ron avec beaucoup d'animosité dans la voix, s'adressant à la fois à Vital et à Dean. Et à ce propos, je te conseille vivement de lui montrer un peu plus de respect si tu ne veux pas qu'on ré-expédie tes morceaux en France par hibou express ...

–– Hé ho, ne vous emballez pas les gars ! Moi je disais juste qu'elle est jolie, c'est tout.

Hermione, qui avait jusque là tenté son possible pour calmer la pauvre Parvati et s'était bien gardée de tout commentaire, jugea le moment propice à une intervention en bonne et due forme. Sentant la tension monter entre ses camarades, Harry fut pour une fois soulagé d'entendre l'un des sempiternels sermons de la préfète.

–– Mon cher Vital, il serait préférable, dans ton intérêt, que tu comprennes au plus vite certaines choses fondamentales. Le harcèlement que nous subissons cette année, nous les filles, dépasse largement notre capacité, pourtant remarquable, de tolérance. Les seuls moments de répit que nous ayons encore sont en dehors des cours. Dès lors, si tu viens nous gâcher ces moments en te comportant de manière aussi machiste, si tu ne nous laisses pas la possibilité de respirer, je crains malheureusement que tu finisses par rester tout seul, mon pauvre ami. Non seulement plus une seule fille ne t'adressera la parole mais leurs proches –amis, frères et petits amis– en feront de même, sinon pire ! Aussi, si tu as un minimum de jugeote, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu auras compris qu'il **_faut_** absolument modérer ton tempérament le plus rapidement possible. Et je te rappelle que le badge que je porte me donne le droit de te ramener, au besoin, sur le droit chemin.

–– Et s'il faut remettre certaines de tes idées en place, une petite douche froide n'est pas totalement à exclure, rajouta Ron avec un petit sourire sadique. Non seulement je porte le même badge que Hermione, mais moi, en plus, je peux entrer dans ton dortoir à toute heure du jour... et de la nuit !

–– C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je voulais juste rigoler.

–– Ça ne fait rire que toi, rétorqua Ron. Oh ! Juste un dernier conseil : Ginny et moi avons pas mal de gênes en commun mais je tiens à t'avertir qu'elle a hérité d'un caractère bien pire encore que le mien. Alors si tu tiens absolument à t'y frotter...

Vital, un peu refroidi, jeta un œil sur Dean dont la grimace semblait confirmer les propos de Weasley. Un peu vexé de se faire ainsi remonter les bretelles, il fit mine de s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Celui-ci était en effet le seul à ne pas l'avoir blâmé et le jeune homme eut le tort de croire qu'ils partageaient les mêmes opinions, ce qui n'était que partiellement faux.

–– Ils sont pas très marrants tes copains. T'es quand même d'accord avec moi : elle est plutôt jolie cette Ginny !

La crispation sur le visage de son voisin lui conseilla de se mettre à l'écart du groupe et de se faire oublier un peu. Vital alla donc raconter ses idioties à un Seamus plus distant qui ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, ses yeux continuellement orientés vers les Serpentard attablés. Les autres s'installèrent à table, Dean rejoignant Ginny autant pour prouver à Vital l'attachement qu'elle lui portait que pour fuir l'humeur de Ron. Ce dernier était bien capable d'appliquer la menace de la douche glacée à d'autres personnes que cet imbécile de Martin. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait figurer en bonne place sur la liste des victimes potentielles.

Observant son assiette encore vide, Harry se renfrogna un peu. Bien sûr qu'il trouvait Ginny jolie. Et même plus encore ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que _tout le monde_ la trouve à présent _si jolie_ ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde s'intéresse à elle maintenant ? Pourquoi lui rappeler en permanence combien il avait été stupide avec elle cet été.

–– Alors Hermione ? demanda Ron. Je me disais justement qu'on n'avait pas encore reçu ton avis concernant O'Conelly. Alors ? Tes impressions ?

–– Et bien... Je dirais qu'il est très doué dans son domaine, en dépit des âneries qu'il peut raconter. Mais je comprends également pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait jamais fait appel à ses services auparavant, quitte à accepter Ombrage à la place. C'est une terrible responsabilité que d'accueillir un personnage pareil parmi son personnel enseignant. Pour moi, O'Conelly peut se montrer dangereux et nous devrons rester vigilants avec lui.

–– Dangereux ? s'exclama Ron. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il oserait... enfin tu sais... faire des _choses répréhensibles_ avec des filles de l'école ! Encore qu'après le coup du soutif de...

–– Shhhhhhhht, coupa Hermione qui ne voulait pas ébruiter cette anecdote.

–– Des choses interdites, d'autres profs en ont fait, remarqua Harry. Maugrey nous avait bien soumis à l'Imperium. Et ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage a failli me lancer le sortilège du Doloris. Ils risquaient tous les deux Azkaban pour ça ! Et je serais prêt à parier mon éclair de feu que Rogue n'est pas toujours dans la plus totale légalité. Ses armoires doivent contenir je ne sais quelles substances prohibées dans une école... Bien sûr, chez l'Irlandais c'est un peu différent. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les interdits ne semblent pas effrayer nos professeurs et, sans doute, Hermione a raison, il faudrait peut-être tenir ce nouveau prof à l'œil.

–– Vous ne m'avez pas tout à fait comprise, informa Hermione en levant les yeux vers le plafond. C'est vrai, j'avoue que nos professeurs précédents ont enfreint les règles élémentaires de la morale. Mais le faux Maugrey était un Mangemort et l'autre folle était couverte par le Ministère. Ils étaient tous les deux atteints d'une ferveur malsaine, et vraiment prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Le professeur Rogue, lui, a la confiance de Dumbledore qui, soit dit en passant, n'a pas hésité à se mettre lui-même hors-la-loi l'année passée. En fait, il s'agit à chaque fois de circonstances exceptionnelles. Je ne pense pas, par contre, que le professeur O'Conelly soit du genre à transgresser les lois juste pour... heu... son... hem... _divertissement _personnel. Il aurait beaucoup trop à y perdre ! Mais... Tu me sembles fort soucieux, Harry.

–– Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est que je commence un peu à me rendre compte que cela ne doit pas être évident pour vous de supporter à la fois Bakkhar et l'Irlandais.

Hermione fit un signe de tête mais préféra ne rien répondre. Elle avait bien deviné que ce n'était pas la véritable raison de son angoisse soudaine. S'il s'inquiétait du sort des filles de Poudlard, c'était surtout parce qu'il venait de se rappeler que Ginny allait passer les deux prochaines heures entre les griffes d'un obsédé sexuel. Et loin de plaindre les filles en général, il craignait surtout pour elle. La préfète se décida à reprendre la discussion, en partie pour le rassurer.

–– De toute façon, je ne pense pas que les filles soient en danger sur ce plan là. O'Conelly est sans doute bien trop intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il risque à s'aventurer sur de tels chemins. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que toutes l'ont compris. O'Conelly représente bien un danger, certes, mais d'ordre psychologique ; il suffit de regarder l'état dans lequel se trouve Parvati pour s'en convaincre...

–– N'empêche, notifia le jeune Weasley. Il a fait très fort en classe ! Personnellement je n'ai absolument rien vu venir quand il m'a piqué mon livre sur les Canons.

–– Evidemment, assura Hermione avec évidence. Il nous a noyé sous un flot continu de blagues idiotes et de paroles sans queue ni tête. Il a attiré notre attention sur son magicoradar alors que tout se passait juste sous notre nez. Et il nous l'a confirmé : il a abusé nos sens comme le fond les videurs de poches. Je commence donc à me demander si, finalement, sa méthode ne rejaillit pas dans sa manière de vivre, si tous ses discours ne sont pas en fait une manière de nous dissimuler sa vraie personnalité...

–– C'est-à-dire ? demandèrent les garçons sur un air peu convaincu.

–– Si on en croit ce qu'il a raconté, il aurait travaillé au département des Mystères irlandais, rajouta la jeune fille.

–– Ainsi que pour les Services Secrets, fit remarquer Harry. C'est clair qu'on ne va pas recruter n'importe quel sorcier de pacotille pour ce genre de boulot !

–– Oui mais s'il n'y travaille plus c'est qu'il a été viré, non ? intervint Ron. On se demanderait bien pourquoi il s'est fait jeter dehors ! Et du coup, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas certain qu'il joue vraiment la comédie quand il bave sur Parvati. Ou en tout cas il ne doit pas se forcer beaucoup. Parce que... je ne voudrais pas dire mais... j'en connais d'autres qui semblent penser que le monde ne tourne qu'autour d'une belle paire de fesses.

Le regard corrosif du préfet se tourna vers un certain Vital Martin qui avait fini par se taire pour éviter de se retrouver la tête dans le plat de purée.

–– Nous verrons, conclut Hermione pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. C'est juste qu'il faudra maintenant inclure la donnée « O'Conelly » dans l'équation qui régule la « défense des filles ». J'attendais de voir son cours avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Il va falloir revoir ma copie, je crois.

–– Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

–– Pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Je pense qu'il nous faut d'abord entrer dans une phase d'observation. Comprendre comment se comportent nos deux professeurs et imaginer seulement alors un plan de défense. La révolte, bien que compréhensible, est dangereuse, surtout en ce qui concerne Bakkhar. Se rebeller serait une manière de lui déclarer la guerre, et face à un homme de son genre, c'est pour ainsi dire suicidaire. Non, il nous faut attendre. Le temps peut jouer en notre faveur si nous savons nous y prendre. Encore faut-il savoir comment faire.

–– C'est toi qui vois, Hermione. Désolé mais nous ne sommes pas d'une grande aide pour les filles sur ce coup là.

–– Si vous pouvez calmer les hormones de ce Vital Martin, alors oui, vous nous serez secourables !

–– J'en fais mon affaire, déclara Ron, un sourire en coin et une douche glacée dans la tête.

La fin du repas se déroula sans Hermione. Un groupe de filles de Serdaigle était venu la chercher pour discuter ensemble des opérations à mener contre le comportement phallocrate de leurs deux professeurs. Harry avait soigneusement évité de regarder Cho Chang et Ron s'était fait tout petit quand Emmeline Williamson était passée à côté de lui. Le petit groupe s'était progressivement agrandi et, en sortant de la grande salle, il se composait d'élèves de toutes les maisons.

Nul doute que Hermione aurait fort à faire pour maintenir la ligne de conduite qu'elle avait brièvement expliquée à ses amis. Elle avait cependant raison. Il était hors de question de lancer un quelconque mouvement de protestation sans en subir de lourdes conséquences. Rogue s'était montré très clair là dessus, et tous les préfets de l'école pouvaient s'en souvenir, grâce à leur injuste retenue.

Rusard, lui, se frottait les mains en lançant sa chatte à la suite de l'attroupement. Certes, les dispositions d'Ombrage étaient supprimées et chacun pouvait à nouveau se rassembler librement en groupe de plus de trois personnes sans risquer aucune forme de répression. Mais le concierge espérait bien que toute cette affaire ne dégénère rapidement. Les sanctions pleuvraient et il aurait alors l'occasion de s'acharner à loisir sur de nouvelles victimes. Filles ou garçons, il s'en moquait !

Cependant le discours de Hermione ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ; en particulier chez les filles de Serpentard qui ne voyaient pas en quoi les décisions devaient revenir à une Gryffondor. Beaucoup préféraient critiquer à voix basse l'autorité qu'on avait spontanément donnée à la jeune fille, sans qu'elle en fût d'ailleurs demandeuse. Les Serpentard se moquaient du soi-disant courage Gryffondor qui leur conseillait de ne pas agir. Malgré tout, peu d'entre-elles étaient restées assises à la table vert et argent. Même distantes, elles préféraient suivre l'évolution des débats plutôt que d'attendre à ne rien faire. Au pire, elles suivraient une autre voie si celle proposée par les autres Maisons de ne leur plaisait pas. Mais il ne serait pas écrit que la Maison Serpentard soit en reste ou ne dirige pas elle-même sa propre destinée. Quelques filles pourtant ne prenaient pas part aux discussions et terminaient calmement leur repas. Parmi elles, Manon, imperturbable, et irrémédiablement assise à côté de Malefoy.

Apparemment, la jeune Française ne se souciait que très peu de l'agitation de ses consœurs. Harry soupçonnait Malefoy de l'avoir mise en garde contre les idées subversives de cette « _sang-de-bourbe de Granger_ ». Pourtant il ne croyait pas Manon suffisamment dupe pour prendre ses paroles pour argent comptant. Harry eut même un petit sourire dédaigneux en observant le visage fier de son ennemi. Malefoy se pavanait dans les couloirs avec celle qui était considérée comme la plus belle, la plus élégante et la plus prestigieuse des filles de l'école. Il aurait sans doute avalé de travers son jus de citrouille –et sa fierté par la même occasion– s'il avait entendu les paroles qu'elle avait tenues à son propos dans les couloirs sombres qui menaient aux cachots de Rogue. « _Il est un peu collant, par moment, ce brave garçon » _avait-elle dit ; « _on a vite fait le tour de ce pauvre Drago !_ » avait-elle rajouté plus tard. Cette demoiselle de haute lignée était trop fière pour appartenir à la cour de Malefoy, même en tant que favorite. C'était plutôt Malefoy qui faisait partie de la sienne. Et si elle acceptait sa présence à ses côtés, elle ne figurait certainement à son service comme l'étaient les autres, mais pensait, au contraire, à son propre intérêt. Attitude typiquement Serpentard, pensa Harry. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en éprouvant presque un semblant de sympathie pour la ravissante aristocrate.

Une autre fille était restée attablée près de Drago. Pansy Parkinson ne s'éloignait plus beaucoup de lui depuis l'arrivée de Mademoiselle de Bohan. Et jamais Harry n'avait lu autant de haine brûler dans son regard. Si ces deux-là pouvaient seulement se déchirer et ridiculiser du même coup cet arrogant de Malefoy, cela représenterait un moment de pure jubilation, songea sans remord le sorcier.

L'attention de Harry revint néanmoins vers sa propre table. Lavande, Parvati et d'autres élèves de Gryffondor avaient rejoint la réunion qui se tenait à présent à l'extérieur du château, probablement sur les rives du grand lac. Le jeune Potter espéra sincèrement que tout cela n'engendrerait pas de nouveaux problèmes. La situation générale ne se prêtait guère à des complications inutiles. Face à une telle agitation, Ron, fidèle à lui-même, se félicita d'être un garçon. Puis il se tourna vers sa sœur pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas encore rejoint les autres. Il s'adressa à elle alors qu'elle finissait calmement son assiette, assise à côté de Dean.

–– Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas avec Hermione. D'habitude tu es la première à défendre ta cause.

–– A quoi ça sert de s'agiter sinon à se rendre malade ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai écouté ce que Lavande et Parvati avaient à dire et j'ai ma propre opinion sur le sujet. De toute manière, si une décision est prise, je le saurai par Hermione. Pour l'instant je pense qu'elle a raison ; il faut prendre un peu de recul pour analyser la situation et ça ne peut se faire que dans le calme. En attendant, j'ai d'autres kneazles à fouetter. Comme régler les derniers détails pour les sélections de samedi, par exemple. A ce propos, tu as pensé au moyen de te rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch en même temps que tu passes ta retenue chez Rogue ?

–– Heu... C'est à dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de...

–– Les sélections se déroulent samedi. Nous sommes jeudi. Du temps, il n'en reste pas beaucoup !

–– Je sais mais vu l'humeur de Rogue, je me vois mal lui demander de changer l'heure de la retenue. Surtout qu'il l'a fait exprès cette espèce de... Enfin, c'est pas gagné. Si tu l'avais eu pendant toute une journée de potion, sans pouvoir manger en plus, tu comprendrais mieux ce que je veux dire.

–– As-tu demandé à McGonagall de parler en ta faveur ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le faire moi-même sous peine de me faire accuser de favoritisme. Et je crois que l'ambiance est suffisamment explosive pour le moment dans les salles communes sans en plus rajouter ce genre de conflits. Arrange-toi avec McGonagall, sois brillant aux sélections et plus personne ne pourra critiquer le choix de l'équipe !

–– Tu as raison, je vais l'accoster dès qu'elle sort de table.

–– Bien. Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons privés d'un candidat de ton potentiel.

Les deux Weasley eurent un léger sourire de satisfaction qui fit chaud au cœur de Harry. Leur petite prise de bec de l'autre jour avait réussi à les réconcilier et il devenait maintenant possible de reconstituer une équipe de Quidditch dans de bonnes conditions. Si toutefois Ron pouvait se rendre aux sélections. C'est précisément ce moment là que choisit le professeur McGonagall pour sortir de table et Ron se rua vers la grande porte afin de la rattraper dans les couloirs et lui demander audience.

–– McGonagall ne devrait pas lui refuser ça, dit alors Dean Thomas. Elle sait très bien qu'il en va de l'intégrité de l'équipe. Elle fera tout pour que Rogue change d'avis, vous ne croyez pas ?

–– C'est probable, répondit Harry.

–– Je l'espère, soupira Ginny en même temps que lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux. Un silence persistant que même Dean trouva suffisamment lourd pour tenter de l'atténuer. Il griffonna bruyamment sur un parchemin un O'Conelly débraillé et couvert de taches de sauce et riait de ses propres galéjades. Ginny et Harry dévièrent les yeux sur leur assiette respective. Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de briser ce silence soudain ; il désirait lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne venait à son esprit. Et la présence de Dean ne l'aidait pas. Il se mit inconsciemment à jouer avec les restes de nourriture que contenait son auge, sans plus rien avaler. Puis il pensa étrangement à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Victoria et que sa belle coéquipière avait malencontreusement lue. Une lettre qui l'avait blessée. Il avait maintenant une envie irrésistible de s'en excuser. Mais de quoi fallait-il s'excuser au juste ?

Depuis cette lettre, Ginny s'était évertuée à placer le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui. Et elle s'était littéralement jetée dans les bras de Thomas. Mais Harry sentait bien que la jeune fille avait du mal à maintenir cette quarantaine forcée. Il lui semblait même que la belle Weasley cherchait autant que lui quelques mots à dire en cet instant, mais sans succès. Harry était néanmoins persuadé d'une chose : elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné. Si jamais la glace devait être brisée, ce serait uniquement parce que la jeune fille devait assumer son rôle de Capitaine et qu'elle ne voulait se priver de ses services d'attrapeur. Ils seraient alors bien obligés de jouer –et de parler– ensemble, l'avenir de l'équipe en dépendait.

Manifestement, Harry n'était pas le seul à se sentir très peu à l'aise. Ginny n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux du plat de purée et elle évitait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction. Dean s'était rapproché d'elle et la regardait maintenant manger, ce qui devait accentuer davantage encore son malaise. Il attendait sans doute qu'elle finisse pour lui prendre la main, ou manifester tout autre acte de tendresse. L'estomac de Harry se noua douloureusement et il décida de ne pas prolonger inutilement cette situation inconfortable. Il quitta donc la table et rejoignit Ron qui en avait fini avec le professeur de métamorphose.

–– Alors ? Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

–– Elle a accepté de lui parler, répondit-il sans conviction.

–– Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

–– « Je ne vous garantis rien, Mr Weasley », répéta le grand roux en imitant assez mal l'air pincé son professeur. « Je tacherai de m'arranger avec le professeur Rogue. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un traitement de faveur. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que tout se mérite. Si je parviens à le faire changer d'avis, attendez-vous à devoir fournir autre chose en échange ». Tu imagines ? Ce sale type est bien capable de me faire avaler une douzaine d'araignées pour me libérer à l'heure des sélections.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps devant la porte de la grande salle car Manon de Bohan se levait elle aussi de la table des Serpentard et se dirigeait vers lui, accompagnée d'un Malefoy impérial. N'ayant aucune envie d'engager un nouvel affrontement, les garçons trouvèrent donc refuge dans leur salle commune en attendant l'heure de cours suivante, une nouvelle leçon avec le professeur Bakkhar.

Les exercices de révision qu'ils effectuèrent avant la leçon ne furent pas de trop. Bakkhar avait estimé qu'une évaluation rapide des acquis du cours précédent était nécessaire et ils s'étaient mis au travail dès leur entrée en classe. Aucun élève ne maîtrisait parfaitement les techniques atrocement compliquées que leur enseignait le professeur. D'ailleurs peu avaient compris exactement ce qu'ils étaient censés faire pour distinguer la réalité d'une illusion. Même Hermione semblait perdue face à des exercices qui reposaient plus sur l'intuition que sur une véritable théorie. Une quantité colossale de points leur fut donc encore enlevée.

Cependant tous se tenaient concentrés et réalisaient de gros efforts afin de ne pas susciter le mécontentement de leur maître. Le seul moment qui troubla la concentration de la classe fut celui où Ron, pensant avoir reconnu un succulent loukoum, se fit mordre la lèvre par une curieuse petite bête velue. _Brassicabrucellum pilus irrascibilis_, ou pili-pili irascible, tel était le nom de la petite chose qui lui valut quinze points de moins et une lèvre trois fois plus épaisse que d'ordinaire. Et cela, il était certain que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Les progrès figuraient encore au stade du plus timide balbutiement mais certains montraient malgré tout quelques appréciables aptitudes, en particulier Neville qui fut le seul à récolter des points positifs. Fort de ce succès, même mitigé, le jeune Londubat redoubla encore plus d'effort et sembla même montrer un certain plaisir à déjouer les pièges nombreux que leur tendait Bakkhar. Cela eut pour effet de motiver un peu plus la classe, soucieuse de ne plus perdre de points et, comme Neville, recevoir quelques encouragements si rares de la part de l'illusionniste.

Malheureusement, l'effet ne fut pas le même pour tous. Parvati, fragilisée par les événements récents, tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ayant perdu tous ses moyens, la séance avait été pour elle un véritable désastre. Elle commit tellement d'erreurs qu'elle fut à elle seule responsable de la moitié des points de pénalité de la classe, ce qui contribua d'autant plus à sa perte d'assurance. Et les commentaires féroces de son maître de défense n'avaient en rien amélioré les choses. Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin et que le professeur libéra ses élèves, la pauvre jeune fille était tellement anéantie qu'elle sortit de la salle en pleurant et courut se réfugier dans son dortoir sous le regard affligé de toute la classe. Même Vital ne trouva pas le cœur à faire une réflexion, à moins que l'idée de se réveiller à 2h du matin sous un jet d'eau glacée n'en fût la véritable raison. Quant à Neville et Harry, ils n'espéraient que s'éclipser discrètement. L'activité s'était plutôt bien déroulée en ce qui les concernait et ils se sentaient coupables d'apprécier le cours de l'Egyptien, en dépit des malheurs de leur pauvre camarade. N'ayant plus cours pour la journée, et la pluie battante ne leur permettant pas d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc, les Gryffondor prirent le chemin de leur salle commune où ils pourraient terminer les tonnes de devoirs qui leur restaient.

–– Il est vraiment terrible, ce type, pas vrai les gars ? s'exclama Dean, lorsqu'ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie leur donnant accès à un raccourci. Vous avez vu comme il s'est acharné sur Parvati ? J'aurais vraiment pas aimé être à sa place.

–– Oui mais dans quel état elle se met, aussi, remarqua Ron. Et après on va dire qu'il y a de la discrimination envers les filles. Mais moi je ne faisais pas tant de simagrées quand je ratais mon coup.

–– Une chance que Hermione ne t'ait pas entendu, Ron, notifia Harry...

–– Je voudrais bien t'y voir, si tu avais Bakkhar sur le dos au moindre de tes gestes, critiqua Seamus, acerbe. J'imagine que le pire, pour Parvati, c'est d'avoir le sentiment de lui donner raison sur la prétendue supériorité des hommes.

–– Je ne te savais pas féministe, se moqua Ron.

–– Je suis contre toute forme d'injustice, rétorqua Seamus, plus sombre que jamais. Et puis, pour en revenir à ce cours, on ne peut pas dire que tu faisais le fier avec ton loukoum poilu.

–– Oui bon ça va, je me suis trompé, c'est pas un drame.

–– Ça nous a quand même coûté quinze points.

–– Merci de me le rappeler, Seamus !

–– N'empêche qu'il est très fort lui aussi, continua Dean, soucieux de calmer les tensions. Il a dégonflé ta lèvre d'un seul geste et sans baguette !

–– Il est sans doute habitué à voir des élèves se faire mordre par ces sales bêtes. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire qu'on est les seuls à être si nuls ! D'autres se sont fait prendre avant moi, voilà tout...

–– Mon frère par exemple...

–– Liam ? Les premières années font la même chose que nous ? s'étonna Dean.

–– Bien sûr que non ! Ils n'ont pas le niveau, c'est évident. Mais ils ont du manipuler ces pili-pili irascibles et les neutraliser. Ça a été la panique totale quand ce fou en a libéré une centaine, un peu comme ce qu'avait fait ce crétin de Lockhart avec les Lutins de Cornouailles.

–– Ce qui explique pourquoi les Serpentard n'ont pas plus de points que nous, ricana Ron, soudain fort réjoui que Liam Finnigan se trouve chez l'ennemi. Je vois déjà le carnage d'ici.

–– Et Liam a été mordu ? coupa Harry pour éviter à Ron de sortir une nouvelle bêtise.

–– Oui, comme les autres. Mais il est le seul à n'avoir pas paniqué et à avoir neutralisé quelques-uns de ces pili-pili, répondit Seamus avec fierté ! Le professeur Bakkhar a soigné sa blessure alors que certains ont été si abondamment mordus qu'ils ont du se rendre à l'infirmerie.

–– Un vrai malade, ce type !

–– Un malade qui peut apporter beaucoup à mon frère, et ça c'est tout ce qui compte !

–– Justement... heu... qu'en est-il de ses rapports avec les autres... je veux dire... dans sa Maison ?

–– Hé bien, Neville, on pourrait croire que cette anecdote aurait pu aider à son intégration mais apparemment c'est le contraire qui s'est passé. Déjà que les Première Année n'osent pas approcher le « _pestiféré_ » sous peine de subir les foudres de cette crapule de Malefoy, mais je crois que maintenant ils jalousent sa « popularité » auprès de Bakkhar. Enfin, y a quand même une chose positive. Si Bakkhar a de l'estime pour Liam, peut-être que ça va calmer les ardeurs de ses tortionnaires !

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa apparaître un spectacle de désolation dans la salle commune. Parvati, en larmes, affalée dans un fauteuil difforme, était entourée d'une bonne dizaine de filles qui tentaient désespérément de la consoler. Hermione, qui lui préparait une tasse d'un tranquillisant de son cru près de la cheminée, lança un regard désappointé vers les garçons.

–– Allez Parvati, remets-toi, tenta de consoler une fille du groupe. C'est pas si grave, nous avons toutes fait perdre des points à Gryffondor.

–– Mais non tu n'es pas nulle. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est lui qui t'a rendu nerveuse c'est tout. Nous aurions toutes échouées dans ces conditions.

–– Mais on s'en fiche du nombre de points que tu as fait perdre. Regarde Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione. Ils en ont fait perdre un paquet quand nous étions en première année et pourtant on a gagné quand même la coupe cette année là...

–– Oui, c'est vrai, ils les ont récupérés ces points par la suite mais... heu... toi aussi tu peux... heu...

–– Tu ne joues, pas au Quidditch ? C'est pas grave, y a d'autres moyens de gagner des points par exemple... heu...

–– Et puis qui se soucie encore de cette foutue coupe des Maisons de toute façon ?

–– C'est vrai ça d'abord ! C'est devenu une véritable mascarade ! Déjà l'année passée avec ces imbéciles de la brigade inquisitoriale, ça n'avait plus de sens...

–– Et l'année d'avant, la cérémonie est tombée à l'eau parce que... Enfin, ça n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt, hein, les filles.

–– De toute façon, au stade ou on en est, 1000 points de plus ou de moins...

–– Allons Parvati, personne ne songe à te reprocher quoi que ce soit...

–– Ne culpabilise pas comme ça, voyons !

–– De toute façon, tu ne seras pas la seule à nous faire couler... heu... je veux dire...

–– Moi aussi je suis nulle en Défense contre les forces du mal.

–– Parvati ! lança Vital avec enthousiasme, s'attirant soudain tous les regards haineux des filles. Si tu veux, on s'entraînera tous les jours rien qu'à deux comme ça on sera forcé de faire des progrès et Babar ne pourra plus rien nous reprocher ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

–– Dégage Martin, hurla Lavande. Tu es bien le dernier que Parvati ait encore envie de voir en ce moment !

–– N'écoute pas cet imbécile, Parvati. Les garçons ne comprennent vraiment rien.

Le jeune homme vint vers Harry et les autres garçons, la mine défaite.

–– Ben zut alors. Pour une fois que je propose gentiment mon aide...

–– Tu proposais ton aide ou c'était une manœuvre détournée pour avoir un rendez-vous avec la jolie Parvati ?

–– Je t'assure, Ron. La seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit quand je tente quelque chose, c'est l'image d'une douche à glaçons qui vient me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il partit dans son propre dortoir, grommelant qu'il était un éternel incompris. De son côté, après avoir fait boire à Parvati le contenu de son bol de sédatif, Hermione conseilla à Lavande de l'emmener dans son dortoir, loin de toute cette agitation qui ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Les autres filles étaient tellement désolées et désorientées qu'elles ne parvenaient qu'à multiplier les maladresses et aggraver le sentiment désespéré de leur amie. Une fois qu'elle les eût dispersées, Hermione revint vers Harry et Ron.

–– Quel désastre !!! Je doute que les filles veuillent encore se tenir calmes après ça.

–– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Harry.

–– Je n'ai rien changé à mes plans. Il est hors de question de crier au scandale. Par contre l'idée de Vital n'est pas mauvaise. Il faudra entraîner Parvati et les autres aussi afin de prendre le professeur Bakkhar à son propre jeu. Lui prouver que nous ne sommes pas des incapables.

–– Tu ne crois pas qu'il inventerait n'importe quel exercice impossible, s'il trouve que vous progressez trop vite à son goût ? intervint Neville, un peu pâle.

–– Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Rogue, annonça Ron comme une évidence.

–– C'est pourtant malheureusement un risque qu'on ne peut pas négliger, reconnut Hermione. Mais avons-nous d'autre choix ?

–– Et quand veux-tu t'entraîner ? railla Ron.

–– Lors du club de défense, suggéra Hermione, d'une petite voix suraiguë en regardant Harry !

–– Ah non alors, protesta le grand roux. On ne mélange pas les balais et les serpillières ! Le club de défense, c'est à nous !

–– Et tu as déjà fait le programme ? répliqua Hermione sur un ton beaucoup plus brusque.

–– J'y songerai, intervint Harry pour calmer les esprits. De toute façon c'était l'un des arguments que nous avons proposés à McGonagall : l'occasion de perfectionner les leçons vues en classe.

–– Je croyais que c'était juste pour vendre l'idée à notre Directrice !

–– Depuis quand tu sais préparer des lotions tranquillisantes ? questionna Harry pour changer de sujet.

–– Ginny m'a donné la recette. C'est une préparation qui doit être maîtrisée par les médicomages et Ginny a déjà pris de l'avance sur ses prochaines études. Et vous feriez mieux de prendre exemple sur elle !

–– Ça y est ! Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait longtemps que tu ne nous avais plus cassé les pieds avec tes leçons de morale !

–– Ron, tu es impossible !!

Hermione reprit ses affaires et sur un regard mauvais adressé à son co-préfet, elle regagna son dortoir pour aller travailler. Le cadet des Weasley ronchonnait encore quand il s'installa dans un coin pour préparer le plateau d'échec version sorcier. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire plaisir à Hermione en ouvrant ses livres. Au moment où il allait inviter Harry à le rejoindre, il aperçut Lavande qui redescendait du dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées pour s'occuper de son amie. Après avoir mis son sac sur son dos, elle fonça droit sur les deux garçons.

–– Vous avez intérêt à régler vos problèmes avec Ginny et nous faire une équipe de Quidditch du tonnerre pour rattraper nos points, parce que là on en a vraiment besoin !!! Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le au moins par solidarité pour Parvati. Mais je vous préviens, si vous vous montrez incapable de vous entendre, j'aime autant vous dire que ça va chauffer pour vos petites personnes !!!!

Lavande tourna les talons aussi sec et repartit en direction de son dortoir. Ron et Harry se regardèrent sans oser dire mot, du moins tant que cette furie était toujours présente.

–– Toujours très sympa, se vexa Ron. C'est gentil à elle de nous encourager !

–– Je crois qu'on va devoir ménager les filles, cette année, si on ne veut pas qu'elles nous fassent vivre un véritable enfer ! conseilla Harry. Et surtout faire attention à ce qu'on dit.

–– Faudra donc surveiller ce Vital Martin de près, préconisa Dean qui avait encore en travers de la gorge la façon dont il avait regardé Ginny. Des cours particuliers avec Parvati... il aura vraiment tout essayé !

–– Pourtant, je crois que cette fois-ci il était sincère, songea à haute voix Ron. Enfin, c'est pas notre problème. A propos de notre Capitaine de Quidditch... Vous savez quand devait se terminer les cours de Ginny ?

–– En même temps que nous. Elle devrait d'ailleurs déjà être ici. Les autres cinquième année sont arrivées depuis longtemps. A moins qu'elle ne traîne encore dans la classe de...

Une drôle d'expression apparut sur les visages de Dean, Ron et Harry. Que pouvait bien faire Ginny, seule avec O'Conelly ? De nouveau l'estomac de Harry se noua violemment. Mais la réponse à cette question ne tarderait sans doute pas à arriver puisque la tête rousse de Ginny apparut derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

–– C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? l'accueillit son frère.

–– Et après ? Tu m'attendais ?

–– On s'inquiétait ! Où étais-tu ?

–– Ça ne te regarde pas !

–– Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé chez l'Irlandais.

–– Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?

–– Tu es ma sœur, j'ai le droit de...

–– Tu as juste le droit de me flanquer une paix royale, à moins qu'un chauve-furie ne te force la main ! Dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall.

–– J'aurai bientôt la réponse de Rogue. Dis-moi ce que vous avez fait en classe de défense et pourquoi tu es en retard !

–– Occupe-toi de tes fesses.

–– Les tiennes me semblent bien plus en danger !

–– Si je te le dis, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

–– Oui !

–– Il m'a appris pas mal de nouvelles positions !

–– QUOI !?!?

–– Ben oui, pour mieux tenir ma baguette ! En quoi cela pose un problème ?

La jeune fille partit de son côté, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, laissant les trois garçons souffler de soulagement. Enfin presque.

–– Elle a l'art de se moquer de nous ! grogna Ron

–– Je dirais plutôt de toi, se moqua Dean, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient presque en mauvais termes tous les deux et d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie.

–– Entre nous, Ron. Tu crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ?

–– J'en suis persuadé. Mais quand j'essaie de sonder son esprit, la seule image qui m'apparaît ce sont ses deux mains qui serrent mon cou ! J'imagine que si elle avait été traumatisée par O'Conelly elle ne penserait pas à m'étrangler, n'est-ce pas ?

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans aucun autre incident. On ne vit plus reparaître Parvati, profondément plongée dans un sommeil réparateur. N'ayant plus envie de jouer à quoi que ce soit, chacun avait finalement décidé de s'attaquer à la montagne de devoirs qui s'était amoncelée durant la semaine. Ils espéraient au moins en être quitte pour le week-end et avoir ainsi l'occasion de profiter pleinement des sélections de Quidditch qui s'annonçaient.

Le lendemain fut accueilli avec soulagement. Tout d'abord parce qu'il signifiait la fin d'une épouvantable semaine et que tous l'attendaient avec impatience. Ensuite parce que cette fois, les élèves ne s'engageaient pas en territoire inconnu, leurs professeurs ayant la marque de Poudlard depuis quelques années. Mais chacun savait, sans oser le dire, qu'une désagréable surprise pouvait toujours les attendre. Le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, par exemple, leur réservait souvent des complications inattendues, et rarement enviables. Avec Hagrid, on pouvait vraiment s'attendre à tout. L'avantage toutefois, quand on craint le pire, c'est qu'on peut difficilement être déçu !

Ce vendredi commença donc avec le professeur Flitwick qui ne manqua pas de féliciter tous les élèves présents en classe. Il était rare, cependant, que ses élèves n'obtiennent pas le niveau requis pour suivre ses cours, mais cela importait peu. Ces félicitations furent vraiment les bienvenues parmi des étudiants passablement découragés. Si le professeur se révéla plus exigeant que d'habitude –niveau ASPIC oblige– il se montra fort patient avec une Parvati qui avait un fort besoin d'encouragement. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à la soutenir. Tous ses camarades de classe adoptèrent un comportement fort prévenant avec elle, n'hésitant pas à l'aider dès qu'une difficulté s'annonçait. Hermione dut tout de même demander discrètement à certains de ne pas s'y consacrer avec trop de zèle, Parvati aurait fini par croire qu'on la prenait pour une incapable. Quant à Lavande, elle tint Vital Martin à bonne distance de son amie, lors des exercices, en faisant mine de viser à côté de la cible désignée. Le garçon resta donc en retrait durant tout le cours, car il se doutait que recevoir un sortilège de glue perpétuelle dans la figure n'était drôle que pour les témoins de la scène. Personne n'ignorait qu'il n'est guère facile de parler et encore moins de manger avec la langue collée au palais ! Ron, par contre, se fichait éperdument des efforts de Parvati. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de trouver le moyen de décoller sa baguette de ses doigts, chose qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

Après un repas rendu frugal pour l'infortuné Weasley, invalidé d'une main, les Gryffondor se rendirent près de la cabane du garde-chasse. Ron était d'humeur maussade. Il revoyait encore Emmeline se tordre de rire à la vue de la baguette collée au membre supérieur du préfet. Flitwick lui avait assuré que les effets du sortilège prendrait fin dans guère plus de trois ou quatre heures mais, pour Ron, cela représentait trois ou quatre heures de trop. Evidemment, il avait fallu que cet imbécile de Jim Plunkett s'en aperçoive et le dise à ses amis de Serdaigle. Celui-là avait tout intérêt à ne pas enfreindre ne fut-ce qu'une microseconde le règlement de l'école car il allait lui en coûter plus que ce qu'il imaginait. Les Crivey, eux, s'étaient vus tenus au secret. Une seule ligne concernant cette mésaventure dans le « Sanglier Bavard » leur serait facturé très cher. Par contre, Padma Patil était venue remercier Ron de faire le maximum pour que sa sœur se sente moins stupide. Le Gryffondor ne savait toujours pas comment il était parvenu à conserver sa dignité -ou ce qu'il en restait- à ce moment là. Il avait stoïquement supporté le sourire entendu de Padma, sans rougir, devant Emmeline. Il espérait vainement que, peut-être, Miss Williamson croirait, elle aussi, à une réelle volonté de sa part de se vautrer dans cette situation navrante. Une volonté inspirée par son extraordinaire altruisme...

Le chemin menant à la cabane du Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard avait tellement été fréquenté par Harry et ses deux compagnons qu'ils auraient pu l'emprunter les yeux fermés. Hagrid, qui sortait justement de sa modeste demeure, ne fut donc pas surpris de les voir arriver bien avant tout le monde et alla les accueillir. Il paraissait de fort bonne humeur, malgré des vêtements lacérés et des entailles profondes sur la main et le visage.

–– Bonjour, vous trois ! Je suis rudement content de vous voir ! Toujours en avance, ça c'est bien !

–– Bonjour Hagrid, répondirent-ils ensemble.

–– On n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir cette semaine, hein ! Tous ces nouveaux et tout ça, ça fait pas mal de boulot !

–– Qu'est-ce que vous avez au visage Hagrid ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Les deux autres préféraient ne pas savoir. Ils l'avaient vu se battre contre une chose furieuse dans la forêt et ils souhaitaient rester en dehors de cette histoire. Hagrid fit comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une égratignure banale. Il se rapprocha du petit groupe et parla d'une voix basse avec des airs de conspirateur bien inutiles entendu que le reste de la troupe se trouvait encore près du château.

–– J'ai une surprise à vous montrer tout à l'heure. Restez donc un peu après la leçon, vous allez voir, c'est spectaculaire ! Au fait ! Buck était super content de ce magnifique vol avec les sombrals, l'autre jour. On recommence quand tu veux, Harry !

–– Oui, heu... Bien sûr Hagrid. Mais de préférence quand il ne pleut pas, si cela ne vous ennuie pas trop.

Hermione lui fit de gros yeux. Cela dit, elle pouvait toujours s'y rendre à sa place si elle appréciait tellement le vol à dos d'hippogriffe, pensa Harry. Ron, lui, avait plongé sa tête dans sa main libre. Quand Hagrid avait une surprise, cela signifiait l'arrivée d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Un regard furtif vers les outils de jardinage, réduits à l'état d'allumettes, qui jonchaient le potager suffisait à le lui rappeler.

–– Ah voilà les autres qui arrivent, se releva-t-il. Et les Serpentard, aussi, reprit-il avec nettement moins d'exaltation.

–– Mince. Je les avais oubliés, se plaignit Harry, tandis que Ron essaya une dernière tentative pour ôter cette foutue baguette de sa paume.

–– Oooooooooooooh ! Splendide ! Mais c'est ce cher Harry ! lança une voix de cristal qui irrita immédiatement l'interpellé.

–– Oh non, pas elle !

–– C'est une bonne copine à toi, Harry ? demanda Hagrid. Chez les Serpentard ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

La Maison vert et argent se rassemblait autour du couple emblématique que formaient Bohan et Malefoy. Ceux-ci étaient inexorablement collés de très près par deux trolls et une miss Parkinson patibulaire. Les Serpentard étaient encore trop loin pour qu'on puisse distinguer leur conversation mais Ron, qui avait développé la plupart de ses sens -dont l'ouïe- depuis son accident, pu entendre malgré tout la discussion qui avait cours.

–– Ma chère Manon, je ne comprendrais décidément jamais l'enthousiasme que tu manifestes à chaque fois que nous croisons ce personnage pathétique.

–– Allons, mon petit Dragounet, tu crois peut-être me tromper ? Toi-même tu te réjouis de sa présence chaque fois que tu le croises. Tu serais bien triste si tu n'avais plus personne à qui faire la guerre, n'est-il pas ?

–– Peut-être mais je me passerais bien du grand benêt colérique qui se prend pour un sorcier et qui le suit partout. Et ne parlons pas de la sang-de-bourbe ! Tiens, ils iraient très bien ensemble ces deux-là : un couple vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de détestable.

–– Laisse-moi te dire, mon cher, que ta propre escorte ne brille pas non plus par sa qualité. Entre-nous, ils valent bien les deux autres ! Et j'ajouterais, Drago, que j'aimerais assez que tu n'utilises plus ce terme indécent en ma présence. Il est extrêmement vulgaire et je _déteste_ la vulgarité.

–– Comme tu voudras, Manon, mais cela ne change en rien ce que je pense de cette usurpatrice. Tu seras d'accord avec moi pour affirmer qu'elle et ses semblables ne méritent pas de porter une baguette.

–– C'est lui le professeur de soins ? On ne peut pas le rater !

–– Mouais ! Professeur est un grand mot. La bêtise et l'incompétence de ce gros éléphant sont encore plus énormes que lui. C'est un véritable danger public, totalement inconscient du danger. Il y a trois ans, une de ses ignobles créatures, d'une férocité ineffable, s'est ruée sur moi avec acharnement et aurait très bien pu me tuer, si je n'avais eu le bon réflexe. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je perde un bras. Mon père a exigé le renvoi de ce fou furieux, ce qui est bien normal, tu en conviendras. Malheureusement, cette école est dirigée par ce vieux gâteux de directeur qui, au lieu de faire le nécessaire, a défendu ce gros tas d'os psychopathe. Résultat, nous sommes aujourd'hui à la merci des pulsions meurtrières d'un monstre qui a le sentiment d'une totale impunité.

–– Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Mais même sénile, tu crois vraiment que le vieux aurait laissé cet énergumène exercer ce métier s'il y avait un réel danger ?

–– Bien sûr qu'il y a un réel danger : il a du sang de géant dans les veines ! Je ne te fais pas l'affront de t'expliquer les mœurs et coutumes des géants. Et en plus, il pensait nous le cacher, l'imbécile !

–– Il n'a pas l'air très farouche pour un géant. Certes, il manque cruellement de présentation, si j'en juge par son allure grotesque. Et que dire de ces peaux qui lui servent de vêtements...

–– Méfie-toi de lui, il est totalement instable. Il s'amourache d'horribles monstres capables de nous arracher la tête mais il se met à pleurer comme un enfant dès que ce sont ses horreurs sur pattes qui ont des ennuis. Vraiment pathétique !

–– Un géant doué de sentiments et capable de verser des larmes ? Voilà qui est particulier.

–– Et désagréable ! Alors évidemment, un déséquilibré comme lui, il n'en fallait pas moins pour devenir un grand copain de Potter.

–– Potter n'a décidément pas froid aux yeux.

–– Son insatiable quête de gloire le conduit aux pires inconsciences. Tu le verras bien par toi-même. Pour en revenir au géant, je te conseille de ne pas trop t'en approcher. Il demande souvent des volontaires pour ses missions suicides et il n'hésitera pas à nous envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite alors que c'est formellement défendu. Je le sais, il m'a forcé à y aller, une nuit que je n'étais encore qu'en première année...

–– Père a beau avoir un réseau d'amis influents et très étendu, je ne pense pas qu'il ait de relation avec les géants. Ça pourrait être intéressant pour les affaires de fonder quelques liens de ce genre. Père m'a toujours dit que pour être au sommet de la hiérarchie, il fallait être informé de tout et posséder des fidèles dans toutes les sphères de la société, dans toutes les communautés.

–– Ce n'est pas avec celui-là que tu dois pactiser alors. Il est tellement hors norme qu'il est même rejeté par les siens.

–– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu sais où sont les autres géants et ce qui se passe chez eux ?

–– Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le crois, ma bien chère Manon...

Ron totalement ulcéré par ce dialogue sursauta quand Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait de manière anormale les deux Serpentard et que cela devenait très suspect. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et Harry compris que son ami lui ferait un compte rendu un peu plus tard, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Lorsque les deux Maisons se furent rejointes, aucune des deux ne se mélangea à l'autre. Les membres de chacune d'entre elle se contentèrent de se lancer des regards méprisants, quand ils ne s'ignoraient pas mutuellement. Une seule personne suffisamment audacieuse se serait permis de briser cette « règle » préétablie et Harry ne désirait en aucun cas en être la raison. Il s'écarta donc du mieux qu'il pouvait des Serpentard, et surtout de Manon, et tenta de se cacher derrière Ron. Puisqu'il ne manquait plus personne, Hagrid commença son cours.

–– Hum ! Tout le monde est là ? Bien ! Ah ! Je vois des têtes inhabituelles mais nous nous sommes déjà croisés lors de la traversée du lac, donc vous devez déjà savoir que moi c'est Hagrid. Bon... heu... alors... Vous avez tous vos livres ? J'espère que les nouveaux ont pu s'en fournir parce que chez Fleury & Bott ils en ont arrêté la vente.

Manon regarda son exemplaire hargneux du « monstrueux livre des monstres » d'un air perplexe. Malefoy lui sourit car l'étrange recueil semblait appuyer la description qu'il venait de faire du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

–– Pour commencer cette année, nous allons étudier les Krybylles des forêts.

–– C'est dans le programme officiel, ça ? lança avec dédain Malefoy, sûr de lui.

–– Heu... c'est à dire que...

–– En tout cas moi je ne l'ai pas vu dans le bestiaire du ministère. Je me demande si les responsables de l'éducation...

–– ...sont aussi incompétents que les précédents ? suggéra Ron, peu enclin à supporter les sarcasmes de son ennemi. Et après ? C'est toi qui vas aller lâchement moucharder, comme tu en as l'habitude ?

–– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Weasley.

–– Allons, les enfants, ne vous disputez pas.

–– Tu ne sais pas que ta chère copine Ombrage est chez les mabouls maintenant ? Il a fallu la remplacer, tu sais.

–– Ron, calme-toi, supplia Hermione.

–– Et preuve qu'au ministère ils sont devenus raisonnables, continua le préfet sans faire plus attention à la jeune fille, ils ont fini par coller ton père au trou. Je doute fort qu'il trouve un écho favorable à ses propositions de réforme éducative là-bas. Les murs d'Azkaban sont réputés pour ne pas avoir d'oreille.

–– Misérable vermine abjecte... Profites-en pendant que tu le peux encore, Weasley, mon père ne restera pas longtemps écarté. Et bientôt les bannis ne seront pas ceux que l'on croit. Et tous paieront pour leurs actions, eux et tous les sang-de-bourbe qui les suivent.

Malefoy s'apprêtait à cracher plus encore son venin mais devant la baguette déjà tendue de Ron, il se ravisa. Harry retint le préfet de Gryffondor pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte qui lui vaudrait une exclusion définitive de l'équipe de Quidditch. Hagrid, lui, s'avança vers Drago avec un regard noir. Un peu paniqué en début de dispute, il s'était ressaisi face à la colère de Drago. L'évocation d'Ombrage n'y était pas étrangère. Cette horrible personne, non contente d'avoir tenté de le renvoyer, avait déclenché une sorte de guerre latente entre les centaures et son cher frère. Et Malefoy, en tant que principal membre de la brigade inquisitoriale n'avait pas les mains innocentes. Ses propos venaient en plus de résonner comme une insulte à la mémoire de Sirius, mort dans ce maudit ministère où Lucius Malefoy avait été confondu.

Hagrid souleva le sorcier par sa robe d'une seule main, le ramena à hauteur de son visage et le fixa avec ses yeux sombres. Son visage habituellement jovial avait fait place à un regard terrible qui trahissait la froide détermination de ses origines. Drago, surpris par la réaction inattendue du garde-chasse en eut le souffle coupé, et ce fut heureux car il aurait bien hurlé de peur. Manon restait attentive au comportement du professeur qualifié de brute sanguinaire et paraissaient peu rassurée. Pansy Parkinson était totalement terrorisée. Crabbe et Goyle ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire mais ils n'auraient de toute manière jamais osé affronter un professeur, surtout aussi massif que lui. Hermione avait les deux mains sur les lèvres, espérant de tout son être que le demi-géant ne commette pas l'irréparable.

–– Ne prononce jamais plus ce mot devant moi, tonna Hagrid en hachant bien ses mots. La prochaine fois que je l'entends, je te forcerai à te nettoyer la bouche de ces obscénités avec cette brosse à épucer les Krybylles.

Hagrid reposa le Serpentard juste à côté de son gros tonneau rempli d'eau, dans une grosse flaque boueuse dans laquelle le garçon s'enfonça de dix bons centimètres, avant de perdre l'équilibre et d'y tremper également les genoux.

–– Le professeur Rogue...

–– Se chargera de ta retenue, coupa le demi-géant furibond. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre pour aujourd'hui !

Personne n'osa bouger. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hagrid faisait preuve d'autorité sur un élève, en particulier celui-là, et distribuait une sanction. Un sentiment de soulagement perceptible toucha aussi bien les Gryffondor que les Serpentard. Plus personne ne songeait encore à se défier du regard. Drago, humilié et en position de faiblesse, préféra à partir de cet instant, se désintéresser du cours et plongea dans un mutisme lourd de reproches. Harry n'en fut pas très rassuré, Drago se vengerait probablement d'une manière ou d'une autre, même sans l'aide de son père. Son père qui, selon son propre aveu, ne resterait pas longtemps à Azkaban... une information intéressante mais peu réjouissante.

–– Quel manque de dignité ! soupira à faible voix Manon, agacée par ce triste spectacle. Harry lui lança un regard furieux mais il fut soudain pris d'un étrange doute quant à la personne réellement visée par la jeune fille.

–– Les Krybylles donc, reprit Hagrid, un peu plus apaisé.

Avoir remis Malefoy à sa place lui redonna une vigueur qu'on ne lui avait connue que lorsque Buck, l'hippogriffe, avait accepté de faire une démonstration de vol avec Harry comme cavalier. Sans doute n'aurait-il jamais osé agir de la sorte tant que Lucius Malefoy eût pu allègrement intervenir dans la bonne gestion de l'école. Non pas qu'il ait jamais craint cet homme-là, mais il s'était toujours refusé à lui donner l'occasion de nuire à Poudlard et à son directeur. Malefoy senior désormais en disgrâce, le jeune Drago n'aurait plus le loisir d'exercer sa morgue vipérine et cela lui procurait une satisfaction indéniable.

–– Les Krybylles sont des animaux assez rares à observer. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? Bien entendu, Hermione est la seule qui... Ah tiens ! Une autre main ? Oui miss ... heu... ?

–– Mademoiselle Manon de Bohan, s'inclina poliment la très belle jeune fille. Les Krybylles des forêts sont des animaux magiques longtemps apparentés aux Ursidés dont ils ne sont aucunement familiers. La raison en est la convergence évolutive qui a conféré aux uns comme autres des caractères et un aspect extérieur similaires.

Devant le regard hébété des autres élèves manifestement moins éloquents qu'elle, ainsi que –et là c'était plus gênant– celui tout aussi perdu de son professeur, Manon de Bohan décida d'éclaircir un peu son explication.

–– Pour faire simple, les Krybylles ressemblent vaguement aux ours. Ils possèdent une taille, des pattes et une fourrure fort semblables. La tête par contre demeure bien moins gracieuse que celle de leurs alter ego. La confusion reste cependant très répandue, en particulier chez les moldus qui ignorent bien sûr leur existence. Une caractéristique qu'ils partagent avec les ours, est leur besoin d'hiberner. Leur métabolisme requiert néanmoins un temps de repos bien plus prolongé que leurs vagues cousins. Lorsque les Krybylles choisissent une tanière, ils n'en ressortent qu'après plusieurs années de profonde léthargie, de quinze à vingt ans en moyenne. Ceci explique que la majorité des élèves de cette école n'en ont certainement jamais croisé. J'ajouterais que ce sont des créatures très craintives, fuyant le bruit et l'agitation, ce qui ne facilite en rien leur observation.

–– C'est vraiment parfait ! s'exclama Hagrid, fort satisfait des connaissances encyclopédiques de sa nouvelle élève. Tu as l'air de bien les connaître, dis-moi. Tu en as déjà vu ?

–– Les forêts qui entourent le domaine familial possèdent une importante population de Krybylles. Je n'en ai jamais vu de vivant mais Père possède quelques spécimens empaillés par les meilleurs taxidermistes de France dans sa prestigieuse collection.

–– Ah heu... empaillés, dis-tu, fit Hagrid, un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette mode étrange de bourrer de paille les animaux sauvages ; je préfère de beaucoup les observer dans leur milieu naturel. Ils y sont bien vivants et beaucoup plus beaux ainsi. Et on peut étudier leur comportement à l'état sauvage, c'est largement plus intéressant.

–– Je suis d'accord avec vous, Professeur, mais la taxidermie permet d'étudier l'anatomie générale sans risquer de se faire dévorer par un graphorn effarouché.

–– Ton père possède aussi un graphorn empaillé ? s'étonna Hagrid, impressionné mais néanmoins intéressé.

–– La plupart des créatures sauvages et domestiques, et même quelques dragons. La Collection Bohan est l'une des mieux fournie d'Europe. Père collabore pleinement avec les meilleures universités de sorcellerie, à qui il prête occasionnellement quelques pièces pour les départements de zoologie. Nous possédons même certains spécimens sur lesquels a travaillé Newt Scamander lui-même.

–– Ah... des dragons, soupira le maître de soins, mi-envieux, mi-déçu que l'on ait tué de si formidables créatures pour les exposer dans un musée, aussi prestigieux soit-il. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir jeter un œil à tout cela... Heu... Ton père, il a lui-même chassé la plupart des...

–– Professeur, et pour les Krybylles ? s'interposa Hermione, se sentant quelque peu délaissée et soucieuse de continuer le cours, ce qui lui valut un regard peu amène de la Française à la mèche argentée.

–– Ah oui, oui, c'est vrai, heu... Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui. Les Krybylles vivent très longtemps mais c'est surtout parce qu'ils passent énormément de temps à dormir dans une tanière comme nous l'a si bien expliqué Manon. Or nous avons la chance incroyable d'assister en ce moment même à leur réveil. Parce qu'ils se réveillent à peu près tous en même temps, c'est ça qui est spécial. Cette occasion est à ce point exceptionnelle qu'il m'a été permis de vous en parler en toute priorité, est-ce que ce n'est pas merveilleux ? Malheureusement pour nous, ils sont effectivement très couards et ce n'est vraiment pas facile de les approcher. J'ai eu le malheur de présenter l'une de ces braves bêtes aux élèves de quatrième année. Ils sont devenus hystériques juste parce qu'ils ont reçu un tout petit peu de bave de rien du tout et leur agitation a effrayé l'animal qui n'ose plus s'aventurer près du château. Résultat, il est impossible de nous en approcher pour l'instant et il faudra vous contenter aujourd'hui de les observer de loin avec ces multiplettes.

Hagrid indiqua du doigt la Forêt Interdite où un groupe d'arbre semblait bouger tout seul. Selon lui, un Krybylle un peu plus téméraire que ses congénères devait se repaître des branches et des écorces de ces feuillus. La distribution des multiplettes, usées et déficientes pour la plupart commença. Harry en reçut une paire à partager avec Ron et Hermione. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu ses propriétés magiques et s'apparentait plus à une simple paire de jumelles. Le Gryffondor n'aperçut rien d'autre que des branches mouvantes et en fut fort déçu. Il balaya toute la lisière de la forêt de ses jumelles dans l'espoir d'en trouver un autre plus visible mais tout ce qu'il remarqua fut une sorte de clôtures fermée, bâtie de planches grossières qui cachaient ce qu'elle renfermait. Connaissant par cœur cette partie de la lisière, Harry savait que cette clôture n'existait pas les années précédentes. Hagrid avait du la construire lui-même très récemment et Harry espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la surprise que le géant lui réservait.

–– Faut bien les chercher, ils sont plutôt discrets. Tenez en voilà un autre à gauche, sous le gros chêne.

–– Qu'est-il arrivé aux quatrième année ? demanda Pansy Parkinson, peu rassurée. Y a-t-il eu des blessés ?

–– Non, bien sûr que non !! Ce sont des animaux débonnaires, sans la moindre agressivité. A la moindre frayeur ils prennent la fuite sans demander leur reste. Et ils sont plutôt rapides, les bougres.

–– Mais s'ils sont bâtis comme des ours, ils pourraient quand même tuer d'un seul coup de pâte, continua Parkinson, espérant sans doute trouver des choses à reprocher à cet horrible professeur qui avait eu le toupet de brutaliser son merveilleux Drago.

–– Non parce que leurs pattes sont dépourvues de griffes. Comme ils sont herbivores ils ne possèdent aucune dent tranchante ni pointue, comme des canines par exemple. Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs, ils ne tuent jamais. Ils ne possèdent même pas de cornes pour se protéger.

–– Ils représentent des proies faciles alors, raisonna Harry.

–– Oh mais je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient sans défense ! D'abord il faudrait pouvoir les attraper. Ensuite ils ont très peu de prédateurs et heureusement parce qu'au rythme où ils font des petits, il n'y en aurait plus du tout depuis le temps ! En fait, si quasiment aucun carnivore ne tente d'en faire son repas c'est à cause d'une odeur pestilentielle qu'ils libèrent quand ils ont peur. Et leur chair possède un goût absolument infect et est totalement indigeste. En plus, en cas d'agression, si le Krybylle est vraiment acculé et ne peut plus s'enfuir, il lui reste des jets de bave très collante et très colorée qui représente une vraie calamité pour l'agresseur éventuel.

–– Tiens donc, dit Ron dans l'oreille de son ami. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les rainettes ombrageuses soient constituées d'extraits de cette ignoble bave de Krybylle.

–– Ses seuls véritables prédateurs, hormis éventuellement l'homme, sont les gerbilloises à crête. Ce sont de petites créatures délicieusement abominables pour qui toute chair est bonne à avaler, expliqua Hagrid, sur un air rêveur et amusé. Je voulais vous en montrer quelques-unes mais le professeur Dumbledore s'est opposé à ce que je fasse entrer ces reptiles dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tant pis, c'est pas bien grave. Tu en as aussi dans ton musée ?

–– Oui, quelques gerbilloises y sont effectivement exposées, répondit Manon sur un ton incertain, comprenant difficilement qu'on puisse considérer ces horreurs comme suffisamment sympathiques pour en apporter de vivantes à l'école. Ils figurent dans la galerie des grands carnassiers. Ce sont de redoutables prédateurs qui ne font pas de quartier lorsqu'elles chassent. A chaque fois que je passe devant, elles me donnent la chair de poule. Et j'avoue que j'évite autant que possible de circuler à proximité des gerbilloises. Père me reproche mon manque de courage à cet égard. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elles me regardent et qu'elles me dévoreraient si elles n'étaient pas enfermées derrière une vitrine...

–– Y a pas que ces sales bêtes qui la mangeraient bien toute crue, murmura Vital Martin, dévorant littéralement Manon des yeux. Il reçut aussitôt une tape derrière la tête dont l'origine lui fut inconnue.

–– Prodigieuse collection, vraiment, s'émerveillait Hagrid...

–– A l'occasion, j'en parlerai à Père. Peut-être accepterait-il de vous faire visiter le musée, ainsi que le domaine.

–– Oh ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

–– Professeur Hagrid, s'indigna Hermione qui y voyait une tentative de corruption de la part de cette énervante Manon-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-le-montre. N'est-ce pas avec la bave de Krybylle que l'on fabrique l'encre que nous utilisons ?

–– Parfaitement exact Hermione ! La bave de Krybylle est si abondante qu'on peut en extraire les colorants pour fabriquer une encre pour parchemin de très bonne qualité. Il existe des élevages de Krybylles –et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas facile– qui servent à la production d'encre. L'avantage c'est qu'on peut extraire la bave même pendant leur léthargie mais bon, ça ce sont des détails techniques. Oh tiens, en voilà un troisième sous le Pin noir.

Le reste de la leçon se déroula de la même manière. Chaque élève tentait d'observer les rares Krybylles qui se présentaient avant de fuir vers l'obscurité protectrice de la forêt. Drago se tenait toujours à l'écart, entouré de Crabe, Goyle et Parkinson. Manon et Hermione se livraient une guerre étrange mais sans merci, où les batailles consistaient à prouver qu'elles en savaient plus que l'autre sur les Krybylles, les gerbilloises et tout ce qui y avait trait. Mais c'est la Française, avec ses collections, son immense domaine, sa très riche bibliothèque et sa fortune colossale qui emportait le plus de suffrages. De temps à autre, les iris merveilleux de la jeune fille caressaient le visage soudain écarlate du jeune Potter. Peut-être essayait-elle de lui démontrer qu'elle représentait un excellent parti quand elle précisa que l'encre qu'elle utilisait avec ses plumes d'hippogriffe n'était pas produite à partir des simples Krybylles. Une personne de son standing employait une encre issue d'une essence particulièrement rare et précieuse donnant à la substance des reflets dorés du plus bel effet. Elle trouva même le moyen de glisser dans l'oreille du sorcier qu'il existait une photo d'elle, alors âgée d'un an, couchée entièrement nue sur une peau de Krybylle. Harry avait alors failli lâcher les multiplettes qu'il possédait mais Hermione les lui avait arrachées des mains d'une manière brusque. Ron ne participait pas aux débats, il s'amusait à compter les points entre les deux filles et jetait de temps en temps un œil mauvais sur un Malefoy toujours fulminant. Il se sentit quand même visé lorsque Manon cita les pili-pilis irascibles de sa collection privée, ces étranges petites boules de poils aux minuscules dents acérées et venimeuses qu'il valait mieux ne pas confondre avec des loukoums. Lorsque la leçon fut terminée, tous repartirent en direction de l'école sauf les trois amis qui avaient promis à Hagrid de rester. Manon fit un signe de la main et un clin d'œil en direction de Harry et fit un grand sourire de triomphe à Hermione, qui demeurait le plus impassible possible.

–– On peut dire que tu choisis bien tes amis, Harry, argua le grand barbu. Je me demandais comment cela se faisait que tu avais sympathisé avec une personne de Serpentard, mais elle me plait bien, cette petite. Elle a de réelles prédispositions envers les animaux ! Et si elle aime les animaux c'est qu'elle a forcément un bon fond, pas vrai ? En plus elle est aussi intelligente que toi Hermione.

–– Oui, oui, je n'en doute pas, répondit la jeune fille avec les lèvres pincées.

–– Mais heu... Vous n'aviez pas une surprise à nous faire découvrir ? proposa Harry pour éviter à Hermione d'entendre tant d'éloges sur sa rivale.

–– Oui, oui, c'est juste. Venez, je vais vous montrer ça.

Ron regarda son ami sur air de reproche. Il aurait allègrement préféré ne pas rappeler à Hagrid l'occasion de leur ajouter une somme de soucis supplémentaires. Mais cela n'alterna en rien son humeur, devenue bien meilleure maintenant. La revanche d'Hagrid contre Malefoy lui était apparue comme la plus belle chose qui était arrivée depuis longtemps à l'école. La bataille intellectuelle entre Hermione et la fille aux yeux parfaits l'avait beaucoup amusé. Le cours de Hagrid, plus théorique que d'ordinaire, ne s'était pas terminé en cataclysme et avait même été plaisant. Enfin, sa baguette avait finalement décidé de se séparer d'un commun accord avec ses doigts engourdis, ce qui représentait un énorme soulagement.

Comme Harry le redoutait, Hagrid les amena près de cette étrange palissade de bois en lisière de forêt. Le jeune sorcier se rendit compte avec effroi qu'ils devaient se situer à l'endroit précis où il avait observé Hagrid se battre avec une chose inconnue. Une chose qui lui avait probablement infligé la profonde entaille de son visage. Une chose qui se trouvait derrière les planches que s'apprêtait à déplacer le garde-chasse...

–– Vous êtes prêts ?

–– Heu... Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien prudent ?

–– Rassure-toi, Hermione. Tu ne dois pas craindre les Centaures, y a peu de chance qu'ils osent s'en approcher.

–– Y a peu de chance que les Centaures osent s'en approcher.

–– Ah... dans de cas...

–– Tadaaaaam ! Je vous présente Stuart !!

Hagrid ouvrit ce qui servait de porte donnant accès sur l'intérieur de la clôture. Les trois amis restèrent un instant cois devant ce qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Au milieu d'un monticule de terre fraîchement retournée trônait...

–– Un arbre ? s'étouffa Ron.

–– ...qui s'appelle Stuart ? s'étrangla Harry.

–– Ben et pourquoi pas ? Les gens donnent bien des noms à leurs animaux de compagnie, pourquoi pas à leurs arbres. Surtout qu'il est un peu spécial celui-là.

–– Un saule cogneur ? demanda Hermione, à la limite du reproche.

–– Une famille proche, mais beaucoup plus rare... et un peu rafistolée par mes soins. J'ai ramené des graines lors de mon voyage avec Olym... heu Madame Maxime, l'année dernière. Elles ont commencé à germer dans ma poche alors je les ai mises en pot, enfin tout ça quoi ! C'est joli vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les adolescents ne répondirent pas. L'arbrisseau, déjà haut d'un bon mètre et demi, avait déjà fière allure. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour ses qualités esthétiques qu'Hagrid l'avait planté. Ce monstre végétal, fort heureusement juvénile, avait les mêmes propriétés que le saule cogneur : il appartenait à cette étonnante catégorie des **arbres frappeurs**. Mais, selon Hagrid, cette espèce-ci avait un bien meilleur caractère que celui qui protégeait l'accès du souterrain vers la cabane hurlante. Et heureusement pensa Harry. Les longues épines qui parcouraient chacune des branches de l'arbre, jusqu'au dernier rameau, ne donnait guère envie de s'en approcher. Cette curiosité botanique possédait de solides armes capables d'infliger de sérieux dégâts à quiconque piétinerait ses racines. Mieux valait ne pas imaginer le monstre que cela deviendrait, une fois parvenu à taille adulte. La même pensée traversa le cerveau de Ron et de Harry : si la Ford Anglia avait atterri sur cet arbre ci, ils ne seraient probablement plus là pour en témoigner !

–– Avec un peu de chance, si les racines prennent bien, nous pourrons assister à sa première floraison dès cette année !! Vous verrez, ce sont de très belles fleurs colorées qui ont fait la réputation des jardins de Garthlighton Hill.

–– A quoi bon avoir des fleurs si les abeilles se font déchiqueter dès qu'elles les abordent ? railla Ron

–– Oh mais ce ne sont pas des abeilles qui butinent les fleurs du _saule spiculé_. Ce sont des fées mais d'un genre tout particulier. La région en est dépourvue, alors si on veut les polliniser il faudra le faire de nous même.

–– Quoi ? s'étranglèrent-ils. Vous voudriez qu'on s'approche de... de ça ?

–– Ben oui, sinon comment veux-tu récupérer le pollen ?

–– Et l'arbre nous laissera faire ? demanda Harry, plus du tout sûr d'avoir encore envie de rester.

–– Vous n'êtes pas des fées donc je suppose que non. Mais ce n'est pas un vrai problème, faut juste savoir y faire. Et puis rappelle-toi, Harry, je t'ai offert des gants en peau de dragon triplement renforcé pour ton anniversaire. Tu ne les as pas oubliés chez ton oncle et ta tante, au moins ! Avec ça, tu pourras t'en occuper sans risquer de te faire accrocher par les épines venimeuses.

–– Venimeuses ?

–– Oh, trois fois rien ! Elles contiennent une substance pimentée très recherchée car elle possède des vertus culinaires fort appréciées. Une excellente épice en somme. Le problème c'est que sur la peau, elle donne une sensation de brûlure extrême, atrocement douloureuse. Mais pas de panique, ce n'est pas tout toxique, il n'y a aucun danger.

–– Nous voilà rassurés ! ne put s'empêcher s'ironiser le jeune Weasley, sur un ton un peu abrupt, non contesté par les deux autres. Vivement le printemps prochain !!!

–– Ah non, c'est un arbre qui fleurit en hiver. D'abord les fleurs mâles, puis les fleurs femelles. Comme ça l'arbre ne féconde pas ses propres fleurs. La nature est quand même bien faite ! Mais comme on en a malheureusement qu'un seul exemplaire, on va devoir récolter le pollen des fleurs mâles et on fécondera plus tard les fleurs femelles.

–– Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte de féconder les fleurs ? Vous ne voulez quand même pas récolter des graines et développer toute une plantation de ces « _saules barbelés de feu_ » ?

–– Allons Ron, réfléchit un peu. Comment veux-tu obtenir des fruits autrement ?

–– Aaah ! des fruits. J'imagine qu'ils doivent être délicieux !

–– Je ne sais pas, rares sont ceux qui en ont goûté et sont encore vivant pour le dire. Je vais demander à Mrs Chourave si c'est comestible, et je vous en ferai des confitures et même une bonne tarte. Mais si ça se mange pas, c'est pas bien grave, y a d'autres avantages liés aux fruits de cet arbre.

–– On pourrait empoisonner Malefoy avec, c'est vrai, murmura Ron, toujours aussi peu convaincu de l'intérêt de cette plante de malheur.

–– Il paraîtrait que dans certaines conditions, le noyau des fruits donne un joyau de très bonne qualité.

–– Un joyau ?

–– Oui, une pierre précieuse, si tu préfères. C'est du moins ce qu'on raconte.

–– Un joyau qui reste un joyau ? Pas comme l'or des farfadets, je veux dire...

–– Oui un joyau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

–– Waw, mais c'est génial !

–– Oui mais c'est pas systématique. Nous verrons bien !

–– D'accord Hagrid, on vous aidera à féconder ces fleurs. Ça nous donnera de l'expérience en plus pour le cours de botanique.

Remontant vers le château, après avoir laissé Hagrid auprès de son arbre à merveilles, les trois amis discutaient encore de cette pseudo-bonne nouvelle que constituait la pollinisation d'une plante dangereuse. Hermione se montrait fortement agacée par le volte-face de Ron lorsqu'il avait entendu parlé de pierres précieuses. Selon elle, ce comportement était digne des hommes particulièrement cupides. Elle lui rappela, en franchissant les grandes portes de l'école, que les risques encourus paraissaient disproportionnés par rapport à une récolte non garantie de gemmes. Et si Garthligthon Hill avait grande réputation, cela ne devait pas être celle que l'on croyait. Dans ses souvenirs, ce nom évoquait surtout une bataille militaire qui s'était soldée par un effroyable massacre, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle devait vérifier ses dires. Ron allait lui répondre d'une manière fort désobligeante lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue, sortant du couloir menant aux cachots.

–– Quand ce n'est pas vos entrailles affamées, ce sont vos lèvres qui produisent un insupportable grognement, Weasley. N'entendez-vous pas vos turlupinades indigestes résonner dans toute l'école ?

–– Désolé, Monsieur.

–– Que faites-vous tous les trois, à rôder dans les couloirs alors que vos cours sont depuis longtemps terminés ? Encore une de vos manigances, j'imagine...

–– C'est le professeur Hagrid qui nous a retenus, Monsieur, se défendit Harry, sentant sa hargne monter progressivement.

–– Qu'importe ! Je ne veux entendre vos pitoyables excuses. Allez rejoindre vos camarades dans votre salle commune avant que je ne vous sanctionne. Pas vous, Mr Weasley ! Nous avons encore des choses à nous dire...

Hermione et Harry se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez les Gryffondor sans perdre leur temps à discuter. Ils ne tenaient pas à devoir se justifier face à Rusard, toujours prêt à leur tomber dessus pour un quelconque motif. Ils ne durent pas rester très longtemps dans la salle commune à attendre leur ami car déjà la Grosse Dame, totalement désopilée, laissait entrer le pauvre Ronald dégoulinant d'un liquide vert émeraude et très gluant. Presque tous les élèves présents dans la pièce se mirent à rire bruyamment, Parvati la première. Harry regarda sa voisine, une expression déconcertée, s'attendant à une explosion rageuse du rouquin.

–– Riez, seulement ! Vous feriez mieux d'en profiter car demain ça risque d'être votre tour, rugit le jeune homme, hors de lui. Et toi, Trafford, si tu as l'intention d'ennuyer encore la petite Baker, je te préviens, tu vas entendre parler de moi.

–– Mais je n'ai encore...

–– C'est l'intention qui compte !

–– Ce n'est quand même pas Rogue qui..., suggéra Harry qui ne riait pas du tout.

–– Peeves ! Qui veux-tu d'autre ? Quelqu'un a du lui dire que les Krybylles étaient de retour. Il s'est constitué tout un stock de bave, et il est prêt à nous bombarder à tout moment. Et bien sûr il a fallu qu'il expérimente son nouveau jouet sur moi. Maudit soit-il.

–– Et Rogue ? essaya timidement Hermione, espérant ne pas enrager davantage le préfet.

–– Comme à son habitude : il s'est montré méprisant, mais a qualifié sa décision de magnanime lorsqu'il m'a autorisé à reporter ma retenue de demain.

–– C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir participer aux sélections, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

–– Oui bien sûr, ça me fait plaisir. Et je dois beaucoup à McGonagall. Seulement il a évidemment remplacé cette retenue par quatre autres, tous les samedis après-midi, en lieu et place de l'entraînement.

–– Ah le perfide !

–– Et encore, je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant pour la retenue de Malefoy. Sinon je pense bien qu'il m'aurait collé à vie, juste pour se venger.

–– Tiens Ronald, pour nettoyer le plus gros.

Ron se retourna sur une petite fille aux joues roses qui lui tendait un morceau de chiffon doux. Il prit l'étoffe de la fillette et commença à s'éponger en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant qui contrastait grandement avec sa colère précédente.

–– Merci, Baker dit-il d'une voix plus charmante.

–– De rien Ronald, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de courir se réfugier derrière un gros livre, à l'autre bout de la salle.

–– On dirait que toi aussi tu as tes admiratrices, se moqua Harry.

Ron répondit d'un haussement d'épaule mais sa colère avait disparu et il affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait simplement pris quelque fois la défense de cette petite Baker contre les mauvaises blagues des Deuxième Année, qui aimaient à expérimenter les gadgets « _made in Weasley Brothers »_. Il avait craint un moment que la gamine vienne se cacher dans sa robe au moindre pépin mais c'était une Gryffondor après-tout et jamais elle ne l'avait appelé à la rescousse. Et puis il aimait bien cette petite qui lui rappelait que, pour quelqu'un au moins, il pouvait être utile. Il se dirigea vers les douches d'un pas plus léger, pensant déjà à la satisfaction qui illuminerait le visage de sa sœur à l'annonce de sa participation aux sélections de Quidditch.

* * *

**Voili voilou. Un petit commentaire sur notre garde-chasse fétiche ?**


	31. Les sélections

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**_

_** Toutes mes excuses pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. Les examens sont là et avec eux le cortège de travaux, projets et autres dossiers à remettre en tant et en heure. Avec ça, plus beaucoup le temps de passer sur internet. Je suis certain que vous comprendrez.**_

_**Il semble en tout cas que vous continuez à apprécier cette petite histoire. Je tiens à vous prévenir que mon stock de chapitre en avance arrive tout doucement à sa fin et qu'il vous faudra bientôt patienter entre chaque chapitre, le temps que je les écrive.**_

_** Assez parler : place au chapitre 31 !**_

_**Bonne lecture et surtout, merci de laisser une petite review.**_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 31 - Les sélections**

Le premier week-end après la rentrée scolaire donnait généralement lieu, pour les élèves de Poudlard, à de longs moments de détente. La quantité de devoirs qui leur était imposée n'avait pas encore atteint des sommets himalayens, ce qui leur permettait de profiter des derniers instants d'un été moribond. Après deux longs mois d'inactivité, toute une semaine de labeur paraissait, pour beaucoup, véritablement exténuante. En conséquence, nombreux étaient celles et ceux qui profitaient allègrement d'une grasse matinée jugée bien méritée.

Chaque année à cette époque, le même rituel séculaire gagnait le château et lui conférait une bien étrange animation. Les première année, par exemple, parcouraient les innombrables couloirs de l'école dans le but de se familiariser avec ce qui allait devenir leur demeure durant toute une année. Et comme toujours, l'heure viendrait où il faudrait envoyer un professeur à la recherche de l'un ou l'autre intrépide qui, se sentant l'âme d'un explorateur, aurait fini par s'égarer dans les obscurs corridors de la forteresse. Plus nombreux encore étaient ceux qui prenaient la direction de la volière afin de transmettre à des parents anxieux le compte rendu de leur première semaine de cours. Et cette année, la volière montra une affluence bien plus soutenue que d'ordinaire, au point que l'on craignit un moment de ne posséder suffisamment de hiboux pour subvenir aux besoins de tous.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le seul endroit du domaine à attirer les foules. Le terrain de quidditch en restait le meilleur exemple. A cela, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant : depuis le matin même, il accueillait les épreuves de sélection pour la formation des nouvelles équipes de chaque maison. Dans un monde où le quidditch avait valeur de religion, assister aux sélections était souvent perçu comme un devoir que tout sorcier respectable se devait d'accomplir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Plus prosaïquement, si la formation d'une équipe se révélait souvent longue et fastidieuse, le public la trouvait généralement très savoureuse tant elle fournissait d'histoires délicieusement cocasses. Les candidats, tous persuadés de posséder des aptitudes exceptionnelles et soucieux de se faire remarquer par le capitaine, rivalisaient d'acrobaties périlleuses et mal contrôlées, souvent très drôles à observer, mais d'une efficacité toute relative. Cela se terminait souvent par des chutes spectaculaires, parfois par des blessés, toujours par des fous rires dans les tribunes. Madame Pomfresh, l'intendante des premiers soins, ne s'éloignait donc jamais du terrain lors des épreuves de sélection et elle maudissait en silence l'inventeur de ce sport brutal si indécemment populaire.

Des applaudissements et des rires résonnaient dans la plaine où se dressait fièrement le stade. A mesure qu'il progressait sur le chemin qui l'y menait, Harry se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Les sélections pour Gryffondor ne devaient se dérouler qu'en début d'après-midi mais une angoisse latente s'était emparée du jeune homme depuis les premières heures du matin. La nuit précédente ne l'avait guère reposé ; n'ayant fermé l'œil qu'en de rares occasions, les brefs moment de rêves se terminaient tous de la même façon. Passant les sélections pour réintégrer l'équipe rouge et or, sa mission consistait à attraper le vif d'or coincé entre les branches d'un _saule spiculé_ géant. Bien évidemment, face à pareille créature, Harry n'avait absolument aucune chance d'en réchapper sans dommage et le monstre végétal le mettait littéralement en pièces. Alors, gisant au sol entre les lambeaux de son éclair de feu, il ne lui restait qu'à écouter, dans une demi-conscience, le capitaine Weasley lui exprimer platement le cruel constat de son échec. Viré de l'équipe, il était immédiatement et avantageusement remplacé par un Dean Thomas auréolé de gloire. Un réveil glacial s'en suivait instantanément.

Encore un de ces rêves stupides ! Le sorcier estimait qu'il en faisait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Et se rappelant avec douleur où l'avait conduit l'un de ses précédents songes, il se demanda s'il n'existait pas une potion qui le priverait à tout jamais de ses rêves. Après tout, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en goûter une dont les effets persistaient toute une nuit. Peut-être la bibliothèque de l'école possédait-elle la solution parmi les trésors de connaissances qu'elle conservait. En attendant de trouver la potion miracle, le réveil inopiné du jeune homme lui prouvait que la sélection de Gryffondor le stressait bien davantage qu'un examen de BUSE. Et cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il avait besoin de jouer au quidditch. C'était son exutoire, sa passion, le seul instant où il se sentait libre de ses chaînes. Quand il poursuivait le vif d'or, c'était vraiment le seul moment au monde où il avait le sentiment de véritablement contrôler son destin, de maîtriser le déroulement des choses. On ne pouvait pas lui enlever le quidditch. Ombrage n'avait pas pu le faire. Personne d'autre ne pourrait. **Personne !** Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry songea à la carrière qu'il pourrait faire dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Et pour cela, aucun aspic n'était nécessaire. Il lui fallait juste beaucoup d'audace et de talent, mais à en croire les autres, il possédait ces deux atouts. Peut-être qu'à son tour, s'il suivait ce chemin là, on le surnommerait « _le Vif des Anges_ ». Peut-être... s'il existait un « après Poudlard »... s'il survivait jusque là.

Un bruit sourd s'échappa du stade, suivi immédiatement par des éclats de rire. L'estomac de Harry se noua. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir assister aux sélections des Serdaigle. Et il se demanda si Ron était aussi tendu que lui. Probablement ! Mais où diable avait-il bien pu disparaître celui-là ? Après s'être réveillé cette nuit, Harry avait constaté qu'il n'était pas le seul dont le sommeil paraissait agité. Dans le lit voisin, aucun ronflement sonore ne perturbait le silence de la nuit, ce qui constituait une anomalie dans les habitudes du dortoir. A la place, Harry avait cru entendre, à moitié étouffés par les draps, des gémissements plaintifs, presque douloureux. Questionné discrètement à ce sujet lors du petit déjeuner, Ron avait feint d'ignorer ce que Harry évoquait. Mais le grand rouquin s'était montré fort taiseux et n'avait presque rien avalé, ce qui révélait chez lui un malaise certain. Hermione et Harry auraient voulu en savoir davantage mais une bousculade les avait séparés à la sortie de la grande salle, lorsque Peeves, frétillant d'impatiente à l'idée d'essayer ses nouveaux joujoux, s'était amusé à jeter des dizaines de boules de baves de Krybylle sur les élèves. Ayant perdu Ron de vue, et ne voulant pas s'attarder aux côtés de Hermione, happée par un groupement féministe, Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à se promener entre le château et le terrain de quidditch. Et, accessoirement, à éviter autant que possible la demoiselle de Bohan.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un crash de balai parvint du stade. S'ensuivirent des hurlements exaspérés du capitaine de Serdaigle sous les sifflements et les rires des spectateurs. Un nouveau sursaut de l'estomac de Harry lui ôta toute envie de s'approcher davantage du terrain de quidditch et il bifurqua vers un autre chemin, où il pourrait chercher un peu de quiétude. N'ayant nul envie de rentrer au château où Peeves s'en donnait à cœur joie (Rusard dégoulinait déjà de bave de Krybylle et, à défaut d'attraper son agresseur, laissait libre court à sa rage en s'acharnant sur les élèves qui couraient pour fuir la pluie méphitique de l'esprit frappeur), le jeune Potter se dirigea vers le lac.

Laissant son esprit vagabonder, il abandonna à ses pieds le soin de le guider où bon leur semblerait. Longeant la rive avec une certaine nonchalance, il parvint au bout d'un moment à un endroit beaucoup plus difficile d'accès, coincé entre le lac et le promontoire rocheux sur lequel se dressait fièrement le château. Ses pas l'avaient conduit machinalement à proximité de la grotte où Hagrid les avait emmenés, Ron et lui, pour réparer et mettre à l'eau les embarcations supplémentaires chargées d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Cette grotte n'était accostable que par le lac lui-même et se connectait à l'école, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut, par un étroit passage creusé à même la roche. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'y rendre ; il lui aurait fallu pour cela nager sur une bonne centaine de mètres et rien d'intéressant n'exigeait de lui une telle folie. Cependant, en cinq ans de fréquentation des lieux, Harry ne s'était jamais promené dans cette partie-ci du domaine et il sentit la curiosité le titiller quelque peu. Le chemin avait disparu depuis longtemps et des blocs rocheux, issus d'un éboulement, barrait la route aux éventuels randonneurs. Cependant, Harry se demanda ce que pouvait bien cacher cet éboulis et, estimant d'un furtif coup d'œil la difficulté de l'épreuve, il entreprit d'escalader les blocs un par un.

L'ascension lui sembla beaucoup plus aisée qu'il ne s'y attendait et en quelques secondes, l'intrépide adolescent fut au sommet de la crête rocailleuse. Il imagina un instant la petite voix de Hermione qui lui recommanderait probablement de revenir sur ses pas. Elle lui dirait sûrement que cet éboulis prouvait que les parois abruptes n'étaient pas stables et qu'un bloc pouvait à tout moment se décrocher de la falaise. Et bien que sa raison lui conseillait de l'écouter, Harry poursuivit sur sa lancée. Bakkhar était peut-être un professeur imbuvable, il avait malgré tout le mérite d'occuper Hermione à des tâches plus pressantes que celles de les surveiller, Ron et lui, et de les empêcher de sortir des sentiers battus.

De l'autre côté de l'éboulis n'existait qu'un faible espace rocailleux entre la falaise et le lac. Une végétation relativement dense avait pris possession des lieux. Un peu plus loin, d'autres effondrements rocheux bloquaient le passage. S'aventurer au-delà devenait tout de même fort hasardeux, pensa Harry. D'autant plus que la végétation prenant toute la place sur la rive du lac, il faudrait au sorcier marcher les pieds dans l'eau et s'agripper aux branches des arbustes pour ne pas tomber. Trop risqué à quelques heures d'une sélection importante ! Harry décida donc de rebrousser chemin. Mais au moment de partir, le bruit d'un objet massif tombant dans l'eau suscita son intérêt. Les vaguelettes provoquées par le contact de la masse inconnue avec la surface du lac se propagèrent à partir d'un point situé derrière le second éboulis. Probablement un morceau de paroi qui se sera détaché de la falaise, pensa le jeune homme. La petite voix de Hermione revint plus fort que jamais, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder.

Pourtant, après avoir remonté le premier tas de bloc en sens inverse, Harry jeta un œil derrière lui. Il remarqua alors que les vaguelettes continuaient de s'étendre alors qu'elles auraient du s'estomper. Apparemment, la chose qui était tombée dans le lac continuait à s'agiter, à se débattre peut-être. Ce n'était sans doute rien d'important, le calamar géant chassant près de la surface, par exemple... Mais Harry décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il redescendit aussitôt vers la partie couverte d'arbrisseaux.

Pour ne pas mouiller ses chaussures et pour s'avancer plus facilement sur le lac, le jeune homme se dit qu'avec un peu de magie, il pourrait tenter d'en geler la surface au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de sort qu'ils avaient étudié chez le professeur Flitwick depuis trop longtemps déjà. Se rappelant vaguement la formule et le geste à appliquer, Harry sortit la baguette et tenta le coup. Au pire, s'il échouait, il pourrait traverser cette zone les pieds dans l'eau et se sécher de l'autre côté.

–– _Aquafrigoris !_

Un éclair bleu sortit de la baguette et se perdit dans le lac. Apparemment, le sort était le bon puisqu'une seconde plus tard, sa surface se figea. Harry resta cependant interdit devant l'efficacité de son sort. Lui qui pensait former quelques plaques de glaces à chacun de ses pas, il avait littéralement congelé toute l'étendue d'eau qui le séparait du second éboulis. Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir que le sort fût aussi puissant. Chez Flitwick, les élèves avaient juste tenté de faire apparaître quelques glaçons dans un verre (Hermione avait même pu leur donner des formes particulières). Stupéfait, Harry observa sa baguette. Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Il était toute de même étrange qu'il ne maîtrise pas la puissance de ses sortilèges. A dire vrai, il se passait un peu trop de phénomènes inhabituels depuis quelques temps. Une nouvelle éclaboussure le tira de sa torpeur et l'incita à continuer son chemin, sur la glace épaisse cette fois.

S'agrippant aux branches pour éviter de glisser, le jeune homme atteignit vite les blocs suivants et grimpa jusqu'à leur sommet. Celui-ci, d'une hauteur d'environ quatre à cinq mètres, donnait sur une petite crique protégée, cachée de la vue du château et des jardins de Poudlard. La petite plage était constituée de sable grossier et grisâtre parsemé de nombreux galets et se prolongeait vers une petite grotte creusée naturellement dans la falaise. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se reposer à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Tellement idéal qu'un autre sorcier avait manifestement pris possession des lieux, se baignant sans retenue dans les eaux protégées de ce sanctuaire. Un sorcier qui lui était étrangement très familier...

–– Ron ? s'étonna Harry.

Le jeune Weasley se retourna précipitamment, surpris de voir quelqu'un surgir dans son repère.

–– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

–– Et toi ? répondit Harry, déconcerté par la réaction de son ami.

–– Tu... tu es tout seul ?

–– Ma foi oui, à moins qu'on ne m'ait suivi discrètement... Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dans le lac ?

Ron sembla réfléchir un court instant tout en fixant un point sur la surface de l'eau. Puis, ne voyant aucune échappatoire, il laissa s'échapper un long soupir et se ratatina un peu plus sur lui même.

–– Je suis fichu ! reprit alors le pauvre Weasley.

Harry leva les sourcils, à la fois étonné et inquiet. Le grand rouquin sortit lentement de l'eau et s'avança vers Harry d'un air penaud. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que celui-ci découvre l'origine du trouble de son ami. Laissant progressivement découvrir ses épaules, ses longs bras et son torse, Ron révéla ses inquiétantes cicatrices dont les érubescences caractéristiques flamboyaient intensément. Les rougeurs de sa peau s'étaient comme amplifiées au cours de la nuit et les veinules couleur chair semblaient s'être ramifiées davantage encore. Rien qu'à la couleur, on pouvait deviner le feu invisible qui brûlait au sein de cet épiderme meurtri.

–– Nom d'un crapaud !! s'exclama Potter.

–– Un crapaud rouge alors, plaisanta Ron, sans conviction.

–– Ça te fait mal ? demanda Harry, connaissant déjà la réponse.

–– Tu veux rire ? Ça brûle atrocement, oui ! Je me suis réveillé cette nuit et ça commençait à me démanger sérieusement. Je me suis gratté à n'en plus finir, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû. Ça s'est aggravé ensuite jusqu'à me brûler sur tout le haut du corps. Ça devenait insupportable alors je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête, me jeter dans le lac, même habillé s'il le fallait.

–– Pourquoi dans le lac ? Tu aurais très bien pu rester sous une douche d'eau glacée.

–– C'est ça, pour que tout le monde puisse remarquer la belle couleur de ma peau. Elle est tellement bien assortie avec mes cheveux ! Tu parles d'une honte !!

–– Ces brûlures sont le résultat d'un combat contre des Mangemorts. Beaucoup te considèrent comme un héros grâce à elles, le consola Harry qui n'était que moyennement convaincu par ses propres paroles.

La cicatrice qu'il portait lui-même au front faisait aussi de lui un héros mais il savait plus que quiconque que cette forme de célébrité n'apportait qu'ennuis et inconfort. Combien de fois l'avait-on dévisagé comme on observe habituellement une bête curieuse, tapie derrière les barreaux d'une cage de cirque. Mais peut-être que Ron, éternel second rôle, y verrait un quelconque avantage.

–– Je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde me considère comme un héros, se lamenta pourtant l'adolescent. À commencer par Malefoy et son entourage. Mais le problème est ailleurs : ces saletés me font souffrir et quand je fais une crise soudaine, c'est à peine si je suis capable de tenir ma baguette. Alors imagine un peu, s'il me faut arrêter un Souafle lancé à toute vitesse contre les buts que je suis censé défendre... Je te le demande : qui peut bien vouloir d'un gardien infirme, incapable de tenir le Souafle plus de dix secondes parce que ses bras le brûlent ?

–– Ginny comprendra... Elle sait mieux que quiconque ce qui t'es arrivé !

–– Ginny peut-être, mais que diront les autres ? Je ne suis pas dupe, Harry. Le gentil Ron est un héros dans les journaux, mais sur le terrain, c'est une vraie passoire. Ma notoriété ne me servira pas à grand chose si on se fait massacrer sur le terrain de Quidditch à cause de moi ! Tu sais mieux que moi combien la mémoire est courte chez les gens. Te souviens-tu combien t'ont tourné le dos lorsqu'on pensait que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard ? Combien t'ont fustigé quand tu étais champion de Poudlard, en dépit de tout ce que tu avais déjà fait pour l'école ? Même moi je me suis comporté comme un gros nul à ce moment là. Les autres ne se comporteront pas différemment avec moi. Tout ce qui leur importe c'est la victoire de l'équipe, le reste ne compte pas. Et Ginny, si elle veut former une bonne équipe, elle sera forcée de m'éliminer.

–– Rien ne dit que tu auras des crises les jours de match !

–– Non mais j'ai une crise le jour des sélections et ça, ça ne pardonne pas. Je vais faire honte à ma propre sœur !

–– Et si tu allais voir Madame Pomfresh ?

–– Elle m'enfermerait à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs semaines ! Ça vaudrait bien la peine de se décarcasser pour assister aux sélections de Quidditch si, à la place, je me retrouve coincé dans un lit à boire cinquante mille litres de potions de toutes les couleurs !

–– C'est vrai... Alors tu t'es dit que près de la grotte des première année...

–– ... il y aurait un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets où je pourrais me baigner. Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette crique. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de plonger sans être vu.

–– Hé bien on peut dire que les grands esprits se rencontrent, conclut Harry avec un sourire. Moi non plus je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

–– En tout cas, espérons que personne d'autre n'ait la même inspiration que nous... heu... Si tu le permets, je retourne dans le lac ; la douleur est en train de se réveiller...

Ron se dirigea vers la rive et s'enfonça à nouveau sous les eaux sombres mais bienfaisantes du lac. Harry, désolé pour son ami, décida de lui tenir compagnie, histoire de le réconforter un peu mais aussi de penser à autre chose que ces terribles sélections qui lui retournaient l'estomac.

Ils restèrent un long moment à cet endroit sans y être dérangés. Cette petite crique était à n'en point douter un petit havre de paix où il faisait bon venir se réfugier de temps à autre. Bercé par les rayons chaleureux du soleil, la petite plage donnait l'illusion de prolonger un peu les vacances. Et même dans le cas peu probable où l'astre du jour se montrerait particulièrement agressif, la petite caverne présente en contrebas du château leur promettait un peu de fraîcheur salvatrice. Un repaire parfait !

Adossé confortablement contre un bloc couvert de mousses, Harry se laissa progressivement gagné par une certaine somnolence. Il observait Ron se délasser dans ces eaux secrètes qui n'avaient sans doute jamais dévoilé tous leurs mystères. Au bout d'un long moment, les brûlures du jeune Weasley montrèrent des signes d'apaisement et Ron profita allègrement de la baignade improvisée. Harry se demanda s'il avait conscience des étranges créatures qui peuplaient cet espace où il semblait maintenant s'amuser. Bercé par les cliquetis des vaguelettes venues mourir sur la plage de galets, les rêveries de Harry l'emmenèrent un instant revivre la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Replongeant dans ses proches souvenirs, il se revit nager entre cette luxuriante forêt d'algues vaseuses, luttant contre des strangulots enragés, guettant le moindre indice de ce qu'il devait retrouver. Il pouvait même encore sentir le goût infect de la branchiflore et l'étrange sensation de respirer par des branchies... Et puis... quel peuple étonnant que celui des sirènes ! Harry ne se les imaginait vraiment pas comme cela. Bien qu'il fût alors retenu au centre de leur village, Ron ne pouvait s'en souvenir. A penser que leurs tridents pouvaient à tout moment lui picoter les fesses, il ne s'attarderait sans doute pas aussi longtemps dans l'eau, avec ou sans ses brûlures aux bras. Après un long moment, le jeune Weasley fut le premier à rompre le silence.

–– C'est plutôt cool, ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

–– Oui, je dois admettre que c'est un endroit sympa.

–– On y est plutôt tranquille . On pourrait en faire notre repaire secret, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu sais, à l'abris des filles, Hermione ou Ginny, et puis des autres aussi. Dans la salle commune, on n'a pas toujours la possibilité d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. On pourrait s'exercer pour l'AD ou mettre au point des supers tactiques pour le Quidditch sans qu'on puisse nous espionner, ou encore se cacher ici au cas où Hermione recommencerait avec ses lubies du genre GLOUPS, « **_G_**_roupe de **L**ibération et d'**O**rganisation** U**ltra-**P**rotectionniste des **S**croutts à pétard..._ »

–– C'est vrai, ça peut être utile... Si j'avais connu cette crique lorsque tout le monde me soupçonnait d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard, j'y serais venu très souvent, répondit Harry qui y voyait également un refuge contre le harcèlement de Manon de Bohan. Mais en mille ans d'existence, je doute que personne n'y soit jamais venu.

–– Ça ne devait pas se présenter comme ça à l'époque ! Les éboulis ne devaient pas y être. Tiens je me demande s'ils existaient déjà du temps de mes parents... Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être ici qu'ils venaient se retrouver lors de leurs rendez-vous galants...

A ces mots, les deux garçons firent la grimace. Ron parce qu'il imaginait avec dégoût ses parents encore adolescents venant se bécoter en ces lieux. Harry parce qu'il y voyait un piège où Manon de Bohan lui tombait dessus.

–– En tout cas, Harry, pas un mot de tout cela aux filles ! Et donc interdiction formelle d'amener Ginny en cachette dans notre repaire secret ! fit Ron, lui lançant un clin d'œil.

–– Quoi ? se raidit le jeune sorcier, devenu aussi rouge que les bras de Ron.

–– Hahahahaha ! Quelle tête ! Je te dis que ça va s'arranger entre vous deux... enfin ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

–– Oui bon, en tout cas ce n'est pas très prudent d'être ici, tenta Harry qui voulait aborder un sujet moins embarrassant. On n'est pas à l'abri d'un effondrement de la paroi ! Et je serais prêt à parier qu'en hiver le niveau de l'eau remonte au dessus de la grotte.

–– Oaah, Harry, fais pas ton Hermione, veux-tu ? Qui te dit que ces éboulis sont récents ?

–– Fred et George ont parlé d'un ancien passage secret indiqué sur la carte des Maraudeurs mais qui n'était plus praticable à cause justement d'un...

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Était-il possible que ce passage secret les amène au bord du lac, à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient actuellement tous ces blocs de pierre ? Non bien sûr. Fred et George avaient eu l'occasion de l'emprunter pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avant qu'il ne soit obstrué. Mais une chose était sûre : Poudlard reposait sur un véritable morceau de gruyère dans lequel un réseau d'innombrables galeries, naturelles ou non, existait. Des galeries qui permettaient de sortir du château, mais également d'y entrer. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé lorsque Sirius Black avait pénétré à plusieurs reprises dans l'école, malgré la présence des Détraqueurs protégeant les accès officiels. Et toutes les galeries ne figuraient pas forcément sur la carte des Maraudeurs qui était le fruit des années de promenades nocturnes de Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et de cette crapule de Queudver. Dumbledore lui-même ignorait tous les passages possibles de ce château et, jusqu'il y avait peu, mille années d'histoire n'avaient pas suffi à découvrir l'entrée de la chambre des Secrets. Combien d'autres pièces cachées, combien d'autres corridors secrets parcouraient la forteresse et son assise rocheuse ? Le risque d'intrusion était donc entièrement fondé, en particulier en ces temps de guerre, et Harry se dit qu'il avait là une raison supplémentaire de reformer son club de défense.

–– Harry, tu penses trop ! Viens plutôt te baigner avec moi, elle est vachement bonne !

–– Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, tes bras.

–– Oui, ça va mieux, mais je vais encore rester un petit peu. Dommage qu'il faille rentrer pour déjeuner.

–– Sauf si je vais chercher de quoi manger en cuisine... comme ça nous serons tranquilles jusqu'au moment des sélections, sans que personne ne vienne nous casser les pieds.

–– Excellente idée !!

Sur ces mots, Harry repartit en direction du château. En passant les éboulis, il fut surpris de constater que la surface gelée du lac n'avait pas encore fondue. Décidément, son sortilège avait de beaucoup dépassé ses espérances. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa magie semblait échapper à son contrôle. Quoi qu'il en fût, Harry en profita pour poursuivre son chemin.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure avant que le jeune homme ne revienne, les bras chargés de provisions.

–– Bigre ! Tu en as mis du temps, fit remarquer Ron, nageant toujours dans l'eau. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

–– Oui, je suis d'abord passé par les dortoirs où j'ai récupéré nos balais. Je me suis dit qu'on gagnerait du temps si on pouvait se rendre directement au terrain de quidditch à partir d'ici.

–– Bien vu !

–– Puis il m'a fallu être discret pour me glisser jusqu'en cuisine. J'ai attendu que le grand hall soit dégagé, je ne voulais tomber ni sur Peeves, ni sur Rusard ! Ils avaient l'air complètement remontés tous les deux ! Je serais bien resté coincé pendant des heures quand Bakkhar est arrivé. Il a chassé Peeves d'un seul regard !!

–– Waouh ! souffla Ron. Voilà qui va faire de la concurrence au Baron Sanglant... On ne s'en plaindra pas !

–– Je me demande quand même comment Peeves a réussi à se procurer de la bave de Krybylle. En principe il est confiné au château, non ?

–– Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en esprit dérangé. D'ailleurs, puisque je parle d'esprit dérangé, peut-être que c'est l'Irlandais qui lui en a donné. Tu te souviens, il en avait parlé à Peeves quand on l'a rencontré pour la première fois.

–– O'Conelly est cinglé mais de là à fournir Peeves en bave de Krybylle, sachant très bien ce qu'il en ferait... C'est un prof quand même, faudrait pas l'oublier !

–– Faudrait penser à le lui rappeler de temps en temps alors. Sinon, tu as vu Dobby en cuisine ?

–– Oui, il était tout heureux de me voir et il s'est démené pour satisfaire tous mes désirs... Tu connais les elfes de maisons, et en particulier Dobby !

–– Et l'autre folle ? Elle était là aussi ?

–– Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Et je n'ai pas pensé à demander de ses nouvelles, répondit Harry, avec léger sentiment de culpabilité.

–– Bah ! On ne dira rien à Hermione. Ils ont du la mettre à un service plus utile qu'en cuisine où elle était trop proche de la Bièraubeurre.

–– Sans doute. J'ai également acheté le premier exemplaire du Sanglier Bavard aux frères Crivey, pour leur faire plaisir. Apparemment, la vente s'est très bien déroulée. Mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que leur journal permettait de se protéger contre les attaques de boules de baves lancées par Peeves.

Ron sortit tout doucement de l'eau. Les brûlures de sa peau étaient beaucoup moins vives à présent. Il s'approcha des victuailles avec un vif intérêt et les deux garçons entamèrent ce pique-nique improvisé. L'humeur de Ron remonta très vite, à l'image de son appétit. La douleur avait apparemment disparu et le jus de citrouille apporté par Harry semblait posséder les vertus d'une potion d'allégresse.

Allongé à l'ombre d'un arbrisseau, Harry entreprit de découvrir le contenu du Sanglier Bavard. La première page titrait « RENTRÉE ACADEMIQUE : BIENVENUE AUX NOUVEAUX ELEVES ». L'article racontait le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition (des fois qu'un élève n'y aurait pas assisté –ce ne serait pas la première fois !), dressait la liste des nouveaux élèves et leurs maisons respectives ainsi que le pays d'origine pour les élèves étrangers (Harry put constater qu'il y avait presque une trentaine de pays différents) puis présentait l'interview de certains des nouveaux venus. Ron trouvait cela totalement inintéressant, Emmeline Williamson n'ayant été citée que dans la liste des élèves, sans détails supplémentaires. Le reportage souhaitait également la bienvenue aux nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, sur un ton très poli, bien que manquant d'enthousiasme. En effectuant une lecture plus approfondie, il était possible de distinguer la censure imposée par le professeur McGonagall sur cet article. On pouvait facilement supposer que les journalistes en herbe n'avaient pu retenir quelques critiques acerbes à l'encontre de leurs nouveaux enseignants. Néanmoins, l'ensemble était parfaitement rédigé, la mise en page se révélait efficace et le tout était illustré par des photographies soignées. Malgré la présence de quelques erreurs inhérentes à tout débutant, les frères Crivey pouvaient être fiers de leur travail.

Si O'Conelly, Bakkhar ou Rogue ne figuraient sur aucune des photographies animées de la gazette, celle qui montrait la table des Serpentard mettait par contre bien en évidence Manon de Bohan, la véritable star de cette répartition. Cette dernière ne cessait d'observer Harry avec des yeux gourmands et le jeune homme, agacé par ce regard perçant, s'empressa de tourner la page.

Dans un encadré, l'interview de **Leïa Tortoise**, une élève française de dernière année attira son attention. L'entretien avait été effectué par Colin Crivey en personne qui s'interrogeait sur la présence d'autant d'étrangers à Poudlard.

_« Toutes les écoles de sorcellerie prétendent être les meilleures au monde, ce qui est de bonne guerre étant donné les rivalités qui existent entre tous ces hauts lieux d'enseignement. En ce qui me concerne, je reste convaincue que la glorieuse réputation de Beauxbâtons reste bien en dessous de la réalité. C'est un institut très prestigieux qui offre une formation de très haute qualité. Et puis... il faut avouer que les méthodes d'enseignement y sont... disons... un peu plus humaines. Les élèves sont considérés avec respect à Beauxbâtons ; nous n'avons pas peur d'entrer dans une salle de cours. On ne peut pas en dire autant partout ! »_

–– Eh bien quelle y reste alors ! interrompit Ron, qui lisait au dessus de l'épaule de Harry. Si Beauxbâtons est tellement génial, que vient-elle faire ici ?

_**« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui a motivé ton inscription à Poudlard ? En dernière année, c'est quand même étonnant de changer d'école !**_

_**LT :** Pour ma part, c'est une question de sécurité. L'avènement de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est absolument effrayant. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais toutes les sources d'information nous confirmaient la terrible nouvelle. Il nous est apparu, à mes parents et moi, que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr pour garantir ma sécurité. Papa a été un des chefs de la résistance pendant les années sombres du règne de la Terreur. Il devient donc une cible importante maintenant que le monstre est revenu ! Papa a donc décidé de m'éloigner de la famille car il estimait que j'étais en danger à ses côtés. Et je sais que c'est le cas de bon nombre de mes condisciples._

_**C'est très courageux de révéler ses opinions dans une revue. Tu sais qu'il peut y avoir des partisans de Tu-sais-qui qui liront ce journal**_

_**LT :** S'il s'agit d'élèves, je crois pouvoir me protéger : je suis en septième année tout de même !_

_**Mais pourquoi quitter l'institut de Beauxbâtons ? Tu y étais éloignée de tes parents durant l'année scolaire mais tu l'étais également de Tu-sais-qui. Après tout, c'est chez nous qu'il est apparu récemment (voir l'article page 4 concernant quelques éclaircissements sur ce qui s'est réellement passé au ministère de la magie, expliqué par Luna Lovegood)**_

–– Ahaha ! Si c'est Luna qui explique, ça risque d'être drôle, se moqua Ron...

–– A moins qu'elle n'évoque la pièce aux cerveaux et ta petite crise d'euphorie... fit remarquer Harry, la mine sombre, qui se disait qu'on ne manquerait pas de venir lui demander de réexpliquer tous les événements pour ce maudit journal.  
Or, il s'agissait bien là d'une chose qu'il désirait oublier.

_« **LT :** Vous savez bien qu'il ne s'arrête pas aux frontières. Il a des partisans partout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en Grande Bretagne que le continent est épargné. La preuve, des rumeurs persistantes font écho d'attaques violentes à Beauxbâtons pendant les vacances. Bien entendu, l'école a formellement démenti, ainsi que les autorités françaises mais personne n'est dupe. Le professeur d'Ethique et de Courtoisie, Monsieur Gandesoie a disparu. La version officielle prétend qu'il aurait pris un congé exceptionnel pour des raisons de santé mais des sources sûres affirment qu'il a été assassiné durant l'attaque. C'est effroyable ! Bien entendu la censure règne sur tous les réseaux d'information pour éviter la panique. Je trouve cela totalement inadmissible. Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré venir ici._

_**A ton avis, pourquoi Beauxbâtons a fait l'objet d'une attaque ciblée ?**_

_**LT :** Je n'en ai aucune idée !! Pourquoi s'en prendre à une école ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Jamais à Beauxbâtons nous n'avons formé de guerriers, nous ne représentions donc pas une menace pour Tu-sais-qui. Il faut être complètement fou pour s'attaquer à une école ! Mais les pulsions criminelles de Tu-sais-qui sont sans limite. Il s'agit sans doute pour lui d'instaurer à nouveau la Terreur en prenant un symbole, en attaquant des innocents. »_

–– Elle veut nous faire peur ou quoi ? s'énerva Ron.

–– Je ne pense pas. Mais cette histoire est inquiétante, raisonna Harry. Si le but de Voldemort était de semer la terreur parmi la population française, il aurait agi en présence d'élèves. Imagine un peu la panique dans une école, les professeurs seraient plus occupés à faire évacuer les élèves qu'à se battre... le carnage total, des dizaines ou des centaines de morts chez les enfants... Une véritable horreur ! Mais non, Voldemort a agi pendant les vacances, lorsque l'école était vide. Il devait donc avoir une autre raison pour se trouver là. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer qui que ce soit, qu'il voulait juste faire ce qu'il avait à faire, en toute discrétion. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que les professeurs restent à l'institut pendant les vacances. Après tout, nous aussi nous l'ignorions il n'y a pas si longtemps !

_**« Pourquoi as-tu choisi Poudlard et non, par exemple, Durmstrang ?**_

_**LT :** Tu n'y penses pas ? Avec la réputation qu'ils ont à Durmstrang, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Non, la présence d'Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard est une garantie pour beaucoup d'entre nous. On dit qu'il est le seul sorcier que Tu-sais-qui ait jamais craint, ce n'est quand même pas rien ! Et puis n'oublions pas aussi le célèbre Harry Potter **(photo en page 3, voir également les articles des pages 2,3,4,5,6 et 7) !!** Dire que je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende qu'on me racontait quand j'étais petite. Mais il a réellement vaincu Tu-sais-qui, il y a quinze ans. Et on dit qu'il l'a tenu en échec à plusieurs reprises depuis lors !_

_Justement ! Parlons un peu de Harry Potter _(« On voit que c'est Colin Crivey qui fait l'interview », observa Ron)_ A force de faire échouer les plans de Tu-sais-qui, il risque d'attirer son courroux sur lui, et donc sur Poudlard, qu'en pense-tu ? _(« Mais il est fou ? Il veut nous faire chasser par les autres élèves ou quoi ? »)

_**LT :** Ça peut te paraître étrange, mais moi j'ai confiance en lui. Ceux qui ont participé au tournoi des Trois Sorciers nous ont raconté comment il était sorti victorieux des épreuves. Ce Harry Potter, c'est vraiment quelqu'un ! Sa présence à Poudlard me rassure ! Si Tu-sais-qui commettait l'imprudence d'assaillir Poudlard, je crois qu'on pourrait compter sur lui pour lui faire face._

–– Ce passage ne va pas plaire du tout à la bande à Malefoy ! ricana Ron... Ta légende dépasse les frontières, et ton fan-club va compter quelques membres supplémentaires.

Harry ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus il était mis en valeur -presque adulé- sans qu'il n'en soit demandeur. Voilà qui allait relancer la pression qu'on lui mettait sur les épaules. Lui qui pensait retrouver un peu de quiétude dans cette petite crique isolée, il se sentit de nouveau tendu. Pourquoi McGonagall avait-elle laissé Crivey parler de tout cela ? Elle devait bien savoir qu'il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié. Peut-être que Dumbledore, soucieux de laisser la vérité triompher avait laissé publier cet article. Mais cela allait probablement faire des vagues.

Harry poussa un long soupir. Il vérifia en page 4 l'article concernant les évènements du département des Mystères avec une pointe d'anxiété. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage de Sirius lorsqu'il avait basculé dans le monde des ombres et ce reportage ne faisait que lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Cependant, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Ron avait parfaitement raison. L'article était à mourir de rire tellement Luna Lovegood répondait à côté de ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle passait plus de temps à décrire la couleur du carrelage au département des Mystères qu'à parler de combats ou de Mangemorts. Pas un mot ne filtra quant à la salle des prophéties. Et moins encore concernant l'arche de la mort. Ron ne put réprimer un fou-rire quand Luna évoqua la présence probable d'un _Skolonx Muselé_ qui était, selon elle, une entité invisible ayant le pouvoir de contrôler les envies urinaires, et qui avait sans doute frappé un des Mangemorts d'une envie pressante. Lequel Mangemort n'avait pu poursuivre Luna plus longtemps. Sans doute le Skolonx avait-il été capturé pour une expérience quelconque, son père avait toujours soutenu qu'il se passait au ministère des choses affolantes à l'insu du savoir des citoyens.

Par la suite, une rubrique consacrée aux annonces des divers événements organisés à Poudlard prenait toute une page. Entre diverses informations, le journal rappelait les horaires et les modalités des sélections des divers équipes de quidditch, et annonçait qu'aucune décision n'était encore tombée quant aux éventuelles sorties à Pré-au-lard. Un cadre important qu'on ne pouvait ignorer en vertu du clignotement intempestif qui l'agitait, occultait pratiquement toutes les autres informations de la page. Ecrit en grandes lettres et occupant toute une moitié de la feuille de journal, l'article annonçait aux élèves le déroulement, le dimanche suivant, d'une séance d'information et d'inscription au nouveau **_club de défense_**, ancien réseau clandestin d'entraînement contre les forces du mal, dirigé par Harry Potter lui-même.

–– Bigre ! Hermione n'a pas perdu de temps, siffla Ron. Elle a obtenu une salle de McGonagall et a fait mettre une annonce dans le Sanglier Bavard !

–– Elle aurait pu nous prévenir ! Cela dit, ça risque d'attirer beaucoup de monde. Et ce sera l'occasion de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il faudra que j'explique à tous que je ne suis pas le héros qu'ils s'imaginent.

–– En même temps, beaucoup sont rassurés que tu sois là, il suffit de lire l'interview de cette fille de septième !

–– Tu connais la fameuse guerre de Troie ?

–– Heu... C'est celle qui est avant la guerre de Quatre ?

–– C'est une guerre qui opposait deux cités d'envergure dans l'Antiquité. Chacun des deux camps opposés avait son héros. Les Troyens avaient foi en Hector mais les Grecs avaient Achille. Ils firent affronter les deux héros, les Troyens persuadé d'obtenir la victoire, avaient tout misé sur leur héros. Mais Achille était invulnérable et aucun coup d'Hector n'aurait pu le blesser. Achille tua son adversaire et fit traîner son corps par des chevaux sur des centaines de mètres au point que son corps ne soit plus que charpie.

–– Et pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

–– Parce que je ne veux pas devenir le Hector de Poudlard !!

Les dernières pages du « Sanglier Bavard » ne contenaient que quelques informations sans grande importance. Le courrier des lecteurs n'était encore qu'un projet, la rubrique concernant les nouvelles de Pré-au-lard n'étaient guère fournies, sauf pour parler de l'ouverture du nouveau magasin de chaudrons et de chaussures de Philibert Davies, l'oncle des frères Crivey. La partie potin avait été amputée d'une grosse partie des rumeurs les plus sulfureuse, relecture du Professeur McGonagall oblige. La page des Professeurs contenait un rappel des objets interdits et des recommandations diverses, les échéances pour les divers travaux d'importance à remettre par les différentes classes, bref, le genre de texte que personne ne prenait le temps de lire. Un dernier encart proposait aux élèves de rejoindre l'équipe éditoriale, chose qui n'intéressait d'aucune façon les deux sorciers assis dans la crique abandonnée.

Harry referma le journal d'un coup sec et observa sa montre. Il était temps de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch afin de ne souffrir d'aucun retard. Retraversant les éboulis et l'étendue de glace (au grand étonnement de Ron), les deux amis se retrouvèrent bientôt confrontés au retour du stade des joueurs de Serdaigle. Après avoir croisé une première vague de supporters hilares, de candidats à l'orgueil blessé et de joueurs ratés dont un membre au moins était entouré de bandages, Harry et Ron tombèrent nez à nez avec Cho Chang, nouvellement nommée capitaine de l'équipe et en pleine discussion avec la nouvelle étoile montante des Serdaigle : Emmeline Williamson. Celle-ci fit un petit signe de la main dans la direction des deux garçons et Ron lui répondit en rougissant un peu... avant qu'il ne se fasse dépasser par Peter, le petit frère d'Emmeline venu rejoindre sa sœur et dont le regard courroucé lancé sur le rouquin ne laissait guère d'incertitude sur les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard.

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, Cho se trouva face à lui, désirant lui parler seule à seul. Devant une pareille approche, le sorcier n'avait guère le choix. Emmené par Cho un peu plus loin, Harry laissa donc Ron seul avec Emmeline et –au grand dam de ce dernier– son petit frère.

–– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cho ?

–– Je me disais qu'on a fait une grosse erreur, tous les deux, et...

–– Ça tu l'as dit, c'était une belle erreur !

–– C'est tellement stupide ce qui s'est passé, cela n'aurait jamais du nous arriver.

–– Mais on ne refait pas le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

–– L'année passée a été très particulière. Je veux dire... Nous n'avons pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et on a raté énormément d'occasions de...

–– C'est possible mais je ne crois pas en être responsable. Il me semble que c'est toi qui as choisi entre ta copine et moi.

–– Je me suis trompée ! Tu sais, je ne reste jamais plus très souvent avec Marietta... Elle a... Elle n'est plus tout à fait comme avant depuis toute cette histoire. Tout ça l'a beaucoup perturbée et...

–– C'est justement maintenant qu'elle a besoin de toi, tu ne crois pas ? C'est à ça que servent les amis en principe, s'aider mutuellement en cas de soucis. Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé mais tu pourrais au moins le faire pour ton amie.

–– Oui, bien sûr mais... Je me disais... Qu'on devrait peut-être se donner une autre chance ?

–– Une autre chance ? Mais dans tout ça, Cho, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que devient Michael Corner ?

–– Oh, Michael ! réagit Cho avec mépris. Ce n'est pas un garçon très sérieux. Depuis la rentrée il n'a d'yeux que pour les Françaises aux mèches blanches et aux yeux de biches...

–– Un de plus, ricana Harry. Bref, comme Michael t'a laissée tomber tu t'es dit que le brave Harry...

–– Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Il n'était pas intéressant de toute façon. J'aurais tellement souhaité que cela n'arrive pas.

–– Ecoute, Cho. J'étais vraiment très enthousiaste de pouvoir sortir avec toi mais ça n'a pas bien marché. Et depuis lors, trop de choses ont changé. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, ni à toi, ni à ta copine Marietta. Mais, vois-tu, je n'ai vraiment plus envie de continuer cette aventure.

–– J'imagine que c'est à cause de Ginny Weasley ? Je vois bien la façon que tu as de la regarder...

–– S'il te plait, Cho ! L'année passée tu disais la même chose de Hermione, tu ne vas me faire ce coup là à chaque fois ! Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de supporter encore ce genre de discours. J'ai d'autres problèmes beaucoup plus importants à gérer et je suis sûr que tu te doutes bien de quoi je parle. Alors, si tu veux bien, soyons bons amis mais surtout, restons-en là ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, notamment au club de défense où tu te débrouillais d'ailleurs très bien, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ce serait dommage que nous en arrivions à nous éviter.

Cho sembla accueillir ces derniers mots avec stoïcisme. Elle laissa un court moment de silence et baissa légèrement la tête avant de la relever pour fixer Harry dans les yeux.

–– Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible...

–– Je le crains, hélas.

–– Bon ben, je vais y aller alors.

–– C'est ça... Tu viendras au club de défense, demain ?

–– Je ne sais pas encore...

Le visage fermé, Cho reprit la direction du château sans même attendre Emmeline. Cette dernière la rattrapa juste après, trop contente de fuir la présence importune du jeune Weasley.

–– Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda avidement Ron.

–– Qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble, répondit Harry machinalement.

–– Ben tiens ! Elles sont quand même extraordinaires toutes ces filles. Celle-là a soudainement oublié qu'elle nous a trahi, alors que _Miss Williamson_ a oublié qu'on s'était déjà croisé avant. Elles ont la mémoire courte apparemment toutes ces donzelles !

–– Tu as tenté de lui rappeler vos vacances communes ?

–– Je n'ai rien dit du tout, oui ! Avec ce petit morveux qui me regardait comme si je n'étais pas lavé. Si on lui avait collé des couteaux à la place des yeux, je serais probablement taillé en morceaux aussi petits que si j'étais tombé dans les bras de _Stuart_.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient du fossé, pour ne pas dire du canyon qui séparait leur mode de pensée de celui de la gente féminine (et dont les commentaires n'auraient pas manqué à plaire au professeur Bakkhar), ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du terrain de quidditch où Ginny s'énervait sur des spectateurs qui tentaient de s'installer sur les gradins.

–– Et moi je vous dis que vous n'entrerez pas ! hurlait la jeune fille, rouge de colère.

–– Mais Ginny... les sélections sont publiques, protestait un élève de cinquième année. Tout le monde a le droit d'y assister !

–– Justement, non ! J'ai demandé à Madame Bibine un huis clos. Seuls les candidats aux sélections ont le droit d'entrer.

–– Mais c'est injuste ! Que tu refuses Malefoy, c'est normal, c'est un Serpentard, mais nous on est des Gryffondor !

–– Vous, vous ne venez que pour vous moquer, je vous connais suffisamment. Je n'ai pas besoin de casse-pieds mais de vrais supporters.

–– Continue à agir comme dans une dictature et tu n'en auras plus beaucoup des supporters !

–– De quoi !!!

–– Heu, non, non... rien ! On s'en va !

Harry ne savait pas si le départ du petit groupe d'élèves était du au regard assassin de Ginny ou à l'arrivée du professeur de vol. L'une comme l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur et il valait mieux ne pas insister car chacune d'elles pouvait manifester leur colère de façon fort peu plaisante.

–– J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Miss Weasley. Interdire l'accès aux sélections n'est pas une chose courante et ce n'est pas très populaire.

–– Je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix, Madame Bibine. Ou j'interdisais l'accès à tout le monde, ou je devais accepter la présence de fauteurs de troubles. Je suppose que vous avez d'autres choses à penser que d'évacuer toutes les cinq minutes un imbécile qui vient perturber les sélections.

–– Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que j'aurai beaucoup de travail cette année, soupira Bibine.

–– Ah ! Vous voilà, tous les deux, dit Ginny en se tournant vers les deux amis qui reculèrent d'un bond.

Les garçons crurent qu'ils allaient se faire vertement houspiller mais la jeune fille sembla se radoucir avant de poursuivre ses explications.

–– Parfait, vous êtes dans les temps ! J'avais peur qu'une nouvelle histoire abracadabrante ne vous empêche d'arriver !

–– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, demanda Ron, un peu mal à l'aise en pensant à la douleur de ses bras.

–– Disons... une intuition, murmura Ginny en se rapprochant d'eux pour que personne n'entende ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Beaucoup pensent que je ne serai pas à la hauteur et je crois qu'on fera le maximum pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

–– Allons Ginny, tu te mets trop de pression sur les épaules. Pourquoi douterait-on de tes capacités de capitaine ?

–– Parce que tout le monde aurait souhaité que ce soit Harry le capitaine, répondit-elle, un peu embarrassée et un tremblement dans la voix.

–– On s'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent, répliqua Harry. C'est toi qui portes l'insigne, c'est toi qui donnes les ordres, c'est tout.

–– Ce n'est pas toujours clair dans l'esprit de certains. Sans compter tous ceux qui veulent transformer ces sélections en une partie de franche rigolade. Malefoy et sa bande sont venus les poches pleines de bombabouzes ! Madame Bibine les a accompagnés chez Rogue pour se justifier. Ils ne seront sûrement pas sanctionnés mais au moins, grâce à ces imbéciles, j'ai obtenu de Bibine le huis clos que je demandais. Nous ne serons plus gênés par des saboteurs de tous bords ou des idiots venus se régaler des erreurs des concurrents.

–– Excellente idée, souffla Ron, trop heureux de s'épargner une honte supplémentaire si jamais ses bras devait le refaire souffrir. Tu vois bien que tu mènes déjà bien ton boulot de capitaine.

–– C'est pas tout ça mais le moment est venu de commencer !

Ginny rassembla tous les candidats sur le terrain et inspecta brièvement les balais de chacun. Harry constata que parmi les concurrents présents figuraient les anciens de l'équipe, Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke mais également d'autres têtes connues : Vital Martin, en train d'admirer l'arrière-train de son capitaine, Dean Thomas qui observait Vital d'un mauvais œil, Rosalina Johnson, une cousine d'Angelina mais aussi, et c'était plus étonnant, Neville Londubat ! Ce dernier fit un petit signe timide à Harry et lui expliqua à voix basse que c'est Luna qui l'avait forcé à le faire et qu'il avait fini par céder pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

–– Etonnant de voir Neville sur un balai, chuchota Harry. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux.

–– Et moi je me demande ce que vient faire Dean ici. Je serais prêt à parier que Ginny lui a proposé d'être poursuiveur. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne voulait pas vous laisser tous les deux ensembles...

–– Arrête Ron !

–– Tu ne me crois peut-être pas mais je t'assures qu'il joue comme une patate ! En plus, il préfère de loin son fameux troodball, son truc moldu.

–– Football !

–– Oui, football, enfin, c'est pareil. Il n'a rien à faire ici de toute façon. S'il pense qu'il va pouvoir flirter avec ma sœur devant mon nez sans subir de conséquences...

–– Du calme, Ron, rien n'est encore fait, personne ne fait encore partie de l'équipe.

L'inspection des balais ne se déroula pas exactement de la façon dont Ginny l'aurait souhaité. La plupart des élèves utilisaient ceux fournis par l'école mais d'autres avaient préféré leur propre équipement en dépit parfois du bon sens. Si les balais personnels se révélaient généralement de meilleure qualité et surtout beaucoup moins usés que ceux de Poudlard, il n'en était pas de même pour tous.

Gareth Masterson, un élève de dernière année un peu prétentieux, possédait un ancien balai de prestige mais dont le bon fonctionnement avait été passablement altéré suite aux trop nombreux chocs reçus tout au long de sa longue carrière. Son grand-père, Garry Masterson avait été champion du Pays de Galles sur ce même balai et Gareth s'en faisait une gloire personnelle. Il refusa tout net de le remplacer par un des balais de l'école et il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Ginny (« Ou tu prends un balai de l'école ou tu t'en vas, mais tu ne voleras pas sur cette épave ! Et si tu avais la mauvaise idée de le faire quand même, il se pourrait bien que je te prouve que la seule chose dont soit encore capable de faire ce balai, c'est de servir de bûche dans l'âtre de la salle commune ! ») pour qu'il se plie à son commandement.

Après avoir fait entendre raison aux derniers candidats dont le balai accusait de sérieux dérèglements, l'humeur de Ginny eut une occasion supplémentaire de se dégrader. S'installant sur les gradins, appareils photo sous le bras, Colin Crivey venait assister aux sélections accompagné de...

–– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, celle-là ? grogna Ginny vers Crivey qui en tomba presque de son siège.

–– Ben... Le huis clos n'est pas valable pour l'équipe du Sanglier Bavard, non ?

–– Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'_elle_ fait là !

–– Bonjour, Weasley, annonça de sa voix de cristal la belle Manon de Bohan. Que me vaut donc toute cette hostilité que je ne pense pas mériter ?

–– Je te présente Manon, dit fièrement Colin. C'est la nouvelle recrue du journal, elle est à Serpentard.

–– Comme si on ne le savait pas, souffla Ron dans les oreilles de Harry.

–– Démentiel ! s'amusa Vital, tout excité par la présence de la fille à la mèche d'argent.

–– Oh non, se lamenta Harry. C'est pas vrai !

–– Hostilité ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, piqua sèchement Ginny. En attendant, puisque je ne peux pas vous flanquer dehors, j'exige de votre part un minium de discrétion ! Faites-vous oublier !

–– A vos ordres, chef, se moqua malicieusement Manon, portant symboliquement la main au front en signe de ralliement.

Impuissante face à cette incursion, Ginny, folle de rage, se tourna vers les candidats et leur conseilla d'ignorer ces imbéciles. Mais les yeux perçants de Manon focalisèrent sur Harry avec une telle intensité que celui-ci se cacha derrière Ron pour ne plus se sentir observé.

Négligeant la présence des « journalistes » dans l'enceinte du stade, Ginny invita tout le monde à faire quelques tours du terrain afin d'estimer leurs performances de vol. Elle divisa les concurrents en deux groupes, ceux qui avaient déjà montré de quoi ils étaient capables sur un balai et ceux qui devaient encore faire leur preuve. Masterson protesta lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le deuxième groupe mais la baguette de Ginny lui conseilla de ne pas insister. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin décoller, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour constater le désastre. La moitié du groupe de Masterson s'était retrouvé par terre ou avait fini dans les tribunes. Il y en avait même un qui était resté accroché au plus haut des anneaux en or qui servaient de but. Le rire cristallin de Manon eut pour effet de crisper davantage Ginny. Après que chacun fut rassemblé autour du Capitaine, la jeune rouquine pria une bonne partie d'entre eux de s'en aller.

–– Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous vires, s'insurgea Masterson qui faisait parti des éliminés.

–– Parce que vous volez comme des pieds ! Ecoutez moi bien : j'ai prévu un programme d'entraînement très rigoureux, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des candidats inexpérimentés. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de tenir un balai, Madame Bibine se fera un plaisir de vous l'apprendre. Et tant qu'à faire, apprenez également à lire. Sur l'annonce qui était affichée, j'avais bien écrit : « _peu sérieux s'abstenir_ ».

–– Dis tout de suite que nous sommes nuls !

–– C'est précisément ce qu'elle vient de dire, andouille, répliqua Ron qui en avait assez des jérémiades de Masterson.

–– Que les choses soient bien claires, annonça Ginny à tout le monde. Je suis ici pour former une équipe de Quidditch, pas pour m'amuser. Les imbéciles, les rigolos, les farfelus de tous poils, les gens peu sérieux ne sont pas les bienvenus.

–– Mais on a quand même droit à une seconde chance ? insista Masterson. Le meilleur d'entre nous peut toujours commettre une gaffe, à cause du stress par exemple, ou à cause d'un changement de balai, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

–– Le stress est présent à tous les match alors si ça te fais perdre tes moyens, tu peux partir. Cependant tu as raison : tout le monde a le droit de se tromper. Donc ceux qui veulent retenter un essai peuvent reprendre un balai, celui de leur choix. Mais je vous préviens : si vous ne vous montrez pas plus brillants, c'est que vous me faites consciemment perdre mon temps ainsi que celui de la future équipe de votre maison. Dans ce cas, je vous prie de croire que **je vous collerai un sort de _brulofesse_ tellement virulent que vous ne pourrez plus vous asseoir ni sur un balai, ni sur quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant au moins une semaine !**

Machinalement, Ron se frotta les fesses. Il avait encore en mémoire la morsure du gnome qu'il avait subie au cours de métamorphose et il plaignait d'avance celui qui endurerait les foudres de sa petite sœur. Le sourire de Masterson perdit peu à peu de sa contenance et devant la détermination de Ginny, il n'osa pas tenter sa deuxième chance.

–– Ahahahaha, Bravo ! acclama Manon ! C'est ce qui s'appelle remettre les gens à leur place !

–– Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais... rumina Ginny entre ses dents.

Lorsque Masterson fut parti en ronchonnant bruyamment, les concurrents restant attendirent les prochaines instructions avec anxiété. Ginny était de très mauvaise humeur et tous avaient peur de se faire exclure de l'équipe à la moindre bêtise. Mais Ginny n'était pas idiote au point de laisser sa colère l'emporter sur sa raison. Les casse-pieds partis, elle recommença à faire voler ses joueurs autour du terrain et put constater qu'aucun incident majeur ne venait troubler le déroulement du vol. Harry fut enchanté de constater que Neville était toujours présent, malgré le fait qu'il tremblait sur son balai.

Ginny décida de pousser les candidats à des exercices de vol plus compliqués. Ouvrant des caisses qu'elle avait pris soin d'amener sur le terrain, elle mit en lévitation toute une série d'objets étranges telles que des canalisations en plastiques suffisamment larges pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur, des filets de pêches, des sacs de mousses et autant de choses insolites qui n'avaient guère de place sur un terrain de Quidditch. En petits groupes de quatre ou cinq, les joueurs furent invités à suivre des parcours truffés d'obstacles, le plus rapidement possible. D'abord fort surpris, les concurrents se laissèrent prendre au jeu et y trouvèrent même un certain plaisir. L'ambiance électrique du départ se mua progressivement en une ambiance bien plus joyeuse. La séance de vol prit une dimension nettement plus ludique encore lorsque Ginny demanda aux joueurs d'attraper une balle qui se déplaçait toute seule parmi les nombreux obstacles.

Bien que chacun semblait s'amuser, Ginny restait extrêmement sérieuse. Le jeu n'était pas du tout évident et nombreux furent ceux qui ne purent passer dans le tuyau en plastique, qui furent pris dans les filets de pêche ou qui heurtèrent les sacs de mousses. Lorsqu'un candidat se retrouvait au sol, il tendait un regard inquiet vers le Capitaine, mais celle-ci ne renvoya plus personne. Les commentaires amusés de Manon de Bohan agaçait cependant fortement Ginny qui ne pouvait pas la révoquer, l'immunité lui étant conférée par sa fonction de journaliste. Et quand Ron complimenta sa sœur, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi sèche de sa part.

–– Dis-donc Ginny, c'est une excellente idée que tu as eue là. Mais où as-tu appris à faire tout ça ? Cette balle qui file toute seule comme un vif d'or, tous ces machins qui lévitent sans les tenir à bout de baguette...

–– C'est à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile qui veut bien prendre la peine d'ouvrir un livre ! Figure-toi que je m'instruis, moi, monsieur ! C'est que j'ai des Buses à préparer, moi !

Harry, quant à lui, nageait en plein bonheur. Dès le moment où il avait pu quitter le sol, il s'était libéré de tous ses soucis. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir voler. Cette maudite Ombrage l'avait cloué au sol jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et, durant les vacances, il était évidemment hors de question de s'envoler de chez les Dursley, bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en avait manqué. Son éclair de feu répondait à merveille à la moindre de ses caresses et cette poursuite truffée d'obstacle était pour lui un véritable enchantement. Oubliant les sélections, oubliant qu'il était observé non seulement par son capitaine mais également par Manon, Harry s'en donnait à cœur joie. Rivalisant d'acrobaties et de manœuvres compliquées, piquant, tournoyant et voltigeant en tous sens et à toute vitesse, grisé par la sensation du vent sur ses joues, le sorcier fut surpris d'être rappelé auprès de Ginny.

–– Harry !! Arrête Harry !

–– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

–– Tu veux te rompre le cou ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Tu as frôlé si fort ce tuyau, tu aurais pu te blesser ! Et ce virage, il était tellement serré que tu aurais pu te fracasser au sol...

–– Non je... je ne me suis pas rendu compte que...

–– Tu n'as pas besoin de m'impressionner, je connais ta valeur. Bon sang, à la vitesse où tu es entré dans cette canalisation... Si jamais tu avais dévié d'un millimètre de ta trajectoire, tu serais réduit en bouillie !

–– Mais je n'ai pas dévié ! Ça me semblait tellement évident et...

–– Harry, si tu te tues maintenant, tu risques de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe, coupa Ginny, visiblement ébranlée. Les fantômes ça ne joue plus au Quidditch !

–– Superbe ! Grandiose !!! Vraiment génial ! Vous avez vu ça ? Ce garçon est tout simplement magnifique sur un balai ! s'exclama Manon de Bohan, sautillant sur place dans les tribunes, Colin Crivey tout aussi surexcité qu'elle. Prends des photos, Crivey, faut pas rater ça !! Il est vraiment au-dessus de tous !!! Waouw ! Il est divin !

–– Elle va bientôt ce taire, cette gourgandine ? rugit Ginny. Je te préviens Harry, ne t'avise pas d'écouter ni même de regarder cette chipie !

Harry regarda Ginny avec étonnement alors qu'elle fulminait sur place. Alors, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Ne voulant pas lui montrer cette manifestation des muscles zygomatiques, le jeune Potter observa alors du sol l'exercice de vol qu'effectuaient les autres. Il ne put qu'approuver en cet instant le professeur McGonagall dans son choix du nouveau Capitaine. Ginny avait du génie ! Chaque joueur semblait prendre du bon temps et se dépensait pour tenter d'attraper cette balle volante. Ainsi détendus sur leur balai, et oubliant qu'ils passaient un examen, chacun se laissait emporté par le jeu et montrait véritablement les prouesses et l'agilité dont ils étaient capables. On pouvait également repérer du premier coup d'œil ceux qui avaient la rage de vaincre, ceux qui allaient jusqu'au bout de leur effort, c'est-à-dire les joueurs qui constituaient un atout avantageux pour une équipe de quidditch. Bien entendu, certains se débrouillaient mieux que d'autre et jamais Neville ne put toucher la balle, mais malgré quelques erreurs grossières, le jeune Londubat se montrait plus doué que Harry ne l'aurait parié. Ron aussi montrait qu'il n'avait pas été pris dans l'équipe l'année précédente par hasard. Mais un élève plus jeune, qui devait être en deuxième ou en troisième année, sortait du lot. Il volait avec beaucoup d'agilité en raison peut-être de sa petite taille et malgré les performances limitées de son vieux comète 160.

–– Qui est ce jeune prodige ? demanda Harry à son capitaine.

–– Il est excellent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Lewis Graham. Il est en deuxième année, plutôt sympa, et il risque de te donner du fil à retordre... Il postule au poste d'attrapeur !

Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait d'avaler un seau complet de glaçons. Ainsi il avait de la concurrence. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry réalisa que son poste d'attrapeur ne lui était pas dû et il se sentit menacé. Satisfaite par les premiers résultats, Ginny rappela tout le monde. Si la fille du Duc de Bohan ne commentait tout ce qu'elle voyait avec son insupportable voix un peu trop mélodieuse, Ginny aurait même pu retrouver toute sa bonne humeur. Elle sépara alors les concurrents selon les postes pour lesquels ils postulaient.

Harry se retrouva dans un groupe de quatre personnes. Apparemment, Lewis et lui n'étaient pas les seuls candidats en lice. Ginny avait raison. Le petit Graham était fort sympathique et alla serrer la main de Harry quand il le rejoignit. Il lui expliqua qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à Harry mais il voulait avoir l'honneur de jouer avec lui. Il avait pris Harry pour modèle et il avait bien observé son jeu et tenté de calquer sur lui. Un peu embarrassé, Harry se contenta de lui sourire mais de manière fort raide.

Ginny annonça alors que les candidats pour le poste de gardien devaient se ranger près des anneaux dorés. Outre son ami Ron, Harry pu observer cinq autres sorciers. Les Gryffondor qui voulaient devenir poursuiveurs s'alignèrent pour lancer à tour de rôle le Souafle à travers les buts. Une excellente façon d'observer le comportement à la fois des poursuiveurs que des gardiens, pensa Harry. L'exercice sembla très bien réussir à Ron qui arrêta tous les lancés mais Ginny se doutait bien qu'il faisait usage de ses dons de perception sur ses assaillants. Pour compliquer les choses elle lança elle-même quelques Souafles fort difficiles et Ron eut plus de difficultés. Il réussit tout de même à effectuer un grand nombre d'arrêts.

A l'issue de ces tests, Ron et un certain Paolo Muscolino, élève italien de quatrième année, furent choisi pour participer au concours final. Ils furent placés sur chacun des buts opposés du terrain de quidditch. Devant les yeux intéressés de tous les concurrents, Ginny ensorcela le Souafle qui se comporta alors pratiquement comme un cognard. Passant d'un gardien à l'autre en traversant le terrain avec une trajectoire totalement erratique, le Souafle fou devenait à la fois une proie particulièrement pénible à attraper, mais également un véritable obus qui n'hésitait pas à foncer à toute vitesse en pleine figure pour mieux rebondir dans les anneaux dorés.

–– Quelle idée ingénieuse, complimenta Dean Thomas. Tu es vraiment la meilleure, ma petite puce.

–– Si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler _comme ça_...

–– Pauvre Ron, se lamenta Neville qui se demandait ce que lui aurait à subir car il se présentait comme batteur. Ouille ! Ça a du lui faire mal ça ! (Ron venait de se prendre le Souafle en plein dans l'estomac et il en avait le souffle coupé).

–– Une idée qui m'est venue lorsque ce cognard fou en voulait à Harry, il y a quelques années. Je me suis dit que la même chose pouvait servir avec un Souafle.

Si l'enjeu n'avait pas été aussi important pour son ami, Harry aurait sans doute ri face aux déboires qu'il subissait. C'était une véritable catastrophe, Ron se faisait littéralement balader par le Souafle enragé. Mais dans les buts adverses, son concurrent éprouvait les même difficultés face à une situation qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais connue auparavant.

–– Alors Ron, cria sa sœur. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Mais ma parole, tu es une véritable passoire !

Le gardien de but répondit par un juron très grossier qui fit éclater de rire Manon de Bohan. Dans les tribunes, cette dernière s'amusait comme une folle tandis que Colin photographiait frénétiquement. Atteint dans son orgueil, Ronald se ressaisit et se mit alors à effectuer de véritables prouesses. Certes, la plupart des attaques du Souafle triomphaient de lui, mais Ron accomplissait des sauts prodigieux et montrait une adaptation exemplaire face à cette étrange situation. De l'autre côté, Paolo tentait ce qu'il pouvait et les jurons qu'il proférait dans sa langue devaient rivaliser en grossièreté avec ceux de Ron. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce massacre programmé, Ginny paralysa le Souafle et rappela ses gardiens au sol. Elle les félicita tous les deux, reconnaissant que le Souafle avait peut-être été un peu trop dosé. Dégoulinant de transpiration et haletant comme s'ils venaient de terminer un marathon, les deux concurrents attendirent la sentence du capitaine.

–– Ron, tu t'es montré le plus habile lors de ces tests, c'est donc à toi que revient le poste de gardien de l'équipe. Par contre, Paolo, tu n'as pas été mauvais non plus et donc tu es désormais le gardien en second.

–– Gardien en second ? s'étonnèrent les autres

–– Oui, gardien en second. Ça signifie que tu viendras t'entraîner avec les autres et que tu remplaceras Ron au cas où un problème l'empêcherait de jouer. Nous avons déjà rencontré un problème de ce genre et je ne veux pas que nous ayons à déclarer forfait lors d'un match, faute de joueurs. Habituellement les équipes cherchent des remplaçants lorsque le problème se présente mais c'est un mauvais calcul. Nous devons prévoir une équipe réserviste qui soit prête à jouer à tout moment ! Donc nous ne serons pas sept à venir nous entraîner, mais quatorze !

Aussi bien Paolo que Ron firent un geste de victoire. Un murmure de soulagement se leva parmi les joueurs potentiels. En prenant une équipe de réserve, on augmentait les chances d'être repris. Mais le silence revint lorsque Ginny demanda aux poursuiveurs de s'élancer. Dean et Vital enfourchèrent leur balai et décollèrent sans attendre. Chacun avait hâte de montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Dean voulait sans doute impressionner Ginny, Vital... On n'aurait su dire. Il y avait trop de filles sur le terrain ou dans les tribunes pour savoir à qui il voulait plaire.

Les poursuiveurs furent vite rassurés lorsqu'ils virent que leur test consistait à faire un match les uns contre les autres. Mais dès les premières secondes du match ils comprirent que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Le Souafle n'avait cette fois subi aucun sortilège... si ce n'est qu'il avait été passé au savon noir. Difficile à attraper voire à garder dans ses bras, la balle rouge donnait au match une dimension supplémentaire. Ginny exhortait les équipes à surveiller que le Souafle ne tombe pas par accident et elles devaient trouver des stratégies pour résoudre le problème. Chaque groupe était ainsi obligé à faire communiquer ses membres. A plusieurs moments, Ginny refonda les groupes en mélangeant d'anciens adversaires. Puis elle demanda à chacun de viser non plus les anneaux d'or mais des paniers colorés situés au sol qui s'enfuyaient dès qu'ils voyaient le Souafle approcher. Le spectacle était véritablement hilarant et tout le monde rit de bon cœur, ce qui ne facilitait absolument pas la tâche des poursuiveurs. Enfin, estimant qu'elle en avait vu assez, Ginny demanda à tout le monde de se poser.

Son verdict tomba presque immédiatement après. Etaient pris dans l'équipe première Rosalina Johnson, Simon Vince (que Harry avait vu à la cérémonie de répartition) et, bien entendu, Ginny elle-même. Parmi les réservistes figuraient Dean Thomas, Eleanor Tucker, une fille discrète que Harry connaissait à peine et un autre garçon dont le nom ne lui évoquait rien du tout. Harry remarqua toutefois qu'il possédait la carrure d'une armoire à glace, toujours très pratique quand il s'agirait d'affronter une équipe de Serpentard dont l'ambition se résumait souvent à transformer le match en combat de boxe. Vital et quelques autres n'avaient pas été retenus mais ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas le moins du monde. Ils s'étaient trop bien amusés, en dépit d'un début de sélection fort houleux et ils étaient convaincus qu'avec un entraînement aussi original et difficile, leur nouvelle équipe ne pouvait que gagner.

En revanche, les candidats pour les postes de batteurs ne s'étaient pas présentés en nombre. Sloper et Kirke étaient évidemment présents et Neville tremblait comme une feuille, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Seuls deux autres quidams complétaient la liste des candidats. Bien que très populaire, le poste de batteur relevait du véritable sacerdoce tant la place comportait de risques. Nombreux étaient les batteurs dont le nez cassé et les innombrables fractures se portaient comme autant de médailles qui fascinaient et effrayaient à la fois. La gloire du batteur de Quidditch réclamait cependant un prix trop lourd à payer pour grand nombre de sorciers, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le choix des postulants se limitait autant.

L'idée de Ginny était toute simple. Pour évaluer l'agilité des joueurs à attraper un cognard en cours de vol, elle organisa tout simplement... une partie de tennis ! Deux joueurs opposés, des obstacles entre les deux (dont le filet de pêche et les paniers mobiles) et les batteurs devaient s'envoyer respectivement une balle avec leur batte.

Les résultats s'annoncèrent beaucoup moins satisfaisants qu'on aurait souhaité et les différentes parties de « _tennis façon Weasley_ » furent très vites écourtées. Sloper et Kirke, les plus expérimentés s'en tirèrent à peu près. Justin Clijsters, un sorcier originaire de Belgique, se montrait fort doué. Mais Neville et son acolyte, un certain Tristan Farrell, n'auraient pas exercé une chorégraphie différente si on leur avait demandé de chasser les mouches. L'exercice suivant consista à démontrer la puissance que les batteurs pouvaient fournir en frappant de leur batte. Selon le même principe du cognard fou, chaque candidat devait se protéger des attaques répétées d'un cognard qui les avait pris pour cible unique. Le cognard revenait à l'assaut s'il n'avait pas été expédié à une distance limite mais toujours croissante du batteur. Là encore, le bilan ne furent guère glorieux. Sloper fut envoyé chez Madame Pomfresh après avoir reçu son assaillant en pleine mâchoire. Kirke se montra un peu plus efficace tandis que Clijsters brilla véritablement, à la grande joie de Ginny (Harry et Dean furent moins élogieux qu'elle à son égard). Farrell s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par le cognard qui lui octroyait des petites tapes sur le dessus de la tête. Manon était depuis longtemps écroulée de rire dans les tribunes de sorte qu'on ne la voyait plus. Quand vint le tour de Neville, Harry et Ron croisèrent les doigts. Ginny l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Le jeune Londubat n'avait toujours pas cessé de trembler, bien au contraire. On aurait dit qu'un mini séisme couvait sous ses pieds. A choisir, il aurait sans doute préféré retourner au département des Mystères que de devoir subir une ultime humiliation. Lorsque le cognard fut lâché, Harry hésita à regarder son ami subir une sérieuse défaite. Même Ginny semblait libérer le cognard à contre-cœur. Mais à la surprise générale, Neville tint bon. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et n'avaient aucune force. Mais à chaque attaque du monstre volant, Neville parvenait à se protéger en plaçant sa batte entre lui et le cognard. Un coup au genou le fit trébucher et il perdit un moment le contrôle de la situation. Alors Ron et Harry se mirent à l'encourager, immédiatement suivis par les autres joueurs, Colin Crivey et même Manon qui essuyait ses larmes et se prenait au jeu.

–– Allez Machin, criait-elle ! Le style n'est pas terrible mais ne te laisse pas massacrer !

–– Que quelqu'un la fasse taire, maugréa Ginny.

Neville paniquait, le cognard accélérait ses attaques et ne s'éloignait jamais très loin. Il fallait impérativement que Neville l'envoie à une dizaine de mètres pour en être quitte. Soudain Harry eut une idée...

–– Imagine que c'est Bellatrix, Neville ! Imagine que ce cognard est un Lestrange, ou un Malefoy ! Imagine qu'il tente de te voler la prophétie. Pense à ce que tu leur ferais avec cette batte !!!

Les mots de Harry firent l'effet d'une bombe. Neville, poussa un cri de rage, frappa le cognard avec une telle force qu'il fut envoyé dans la direction de Manon qui n'eut pas l'occasion de l'éviter. La jeune fille, recevant la balle en pleine figure s'effondra dans les Tribunes. La moitié des candidats cria de joie en voyant Neville réussir son coup, l'autre moitié, Vital en tête, se précipita vers Manon qui se releva, les deux mains protégeant son visage endolori. Ginny ne put réprimer un sourire mauvais et congratula Neville. Son choix était fait : les batteurs seraient Kirke et Clijsters, les réservistes, Neville et Jack Sloper. Un seul ne participait pas à l'effervescence générale. Ron tira Harry par le bras et lui lança un regard apeuré.

–– Tu es fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler de la prophétie ? lui dit-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

–– Je... C'est sorti tout seul, en voyant Neville qui... Quel idiot je fais !

–– Heureusement, personne n'a réagi. Mais bon sang, y a ici Crivey et cette peste de Serpentard. Sois donc plus prudent !

Cependant, les paroles de Harry n'avait provoqué aucun remous parmi les joueurs. Au contraire, tous (ou presque) se préoccupaient de l'état de santé de Manon.

–– Ginny, tu es douée pour les soins, dit un élève de sa classe qui avait manifestement de la peine pour la belle Française. Fait donc quelque chose pour elle.

–– J'ai des sélections à terminer, se contenta de répondre l'intéressée. Sinon j'aurais pu m'occuper de Sloper plutôt que de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

–– Laissez, s'exclama Manon, nettement moins hilare maintenant. Ce n'est qu'un simple coup, je ne suis pas mourante. Allez, écartez-vous, je vais bien, je vous dis. Vous m'empêchez de voir la suite. Allez ouste !!!

La joue gauche de Mademoiselle de Bohan avait pris une teinte écarlate qui virait doucement au violet. Ses yeux merveilleusement beaux paraissaient rayonner d'un autre éclat, toujours envoûtant, toujours mystérieux, mais emplis d'une contrariété qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue. Ayant perdu beaucoup de sa superbe, Manon n'en perdit pas la face pour autant. Digne, fière, faisant fi de la douleur, elle se redressa complètement et lança un regard impérial sur l'assemblée, défiant quiconque oserait esquisser le moindre sourire.

Très satisfaite par la soudaine tournure des évènements, la jeune Weasley proposa de terminer les sélections par les épreuves pour attrapeurs. Lewis Graham, Harry et les deux autres candidats se dirigèrent vers le centre du terrain où les attendait une caisse cadenassée. Graham souhaita bonne chance à Harry et, sur l'ordre du capitaine, les deux attrapeurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, la caisse s'ouvrit libérant une centaine de Vifs de toutes les couleurs. Lewis fut aussi surpris que Harry à en croire le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Les Vifs tournoyaient dans tous les sens et donnaient aux observateurs l'impression d'un essaim d'énormes insectes multicolores.

–– Vous devez attraper en premier le vif de la couleur que je vous crie. Vous êtes prêts ?

–– Oui, répondirent tous les joueurs.

–– Jaune !

Harry et Lewis cherchèrent immédiatement le vif jaune parmi la centaine qui se déplaçait en tout sens. Ce jeu aurait pu être simple pour Harry qui avait déjà expérimenté la manœuvre avec des clefs volantes lorsqu'il était en première année. Mais ici, les vifs occupaient un espace plus grand et les couleurs n'étaient pas aussi facilement repérable. Jaune, vert, rouge ou bleu, ce n'était pas si difficile. Mais quand vinrent des termes plus subtils...

–– Indigo !

–– Heu... c'est une variété de bleu, ça non ?

–– Ocre !

–– Le voilà ! Ah non, ça c'est orange.

–– Carmin.

–– Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure !

–– Saumon, olive, cyan, kaki, fuchsia, mordoré, zinzolin, céruléen, amarante, ...

–– Heu...

Graham et Potter s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, ignorant chacun quel vif ils devaient attraper.

–– Or !!

Le deux concurrents cherchèrent après le Vif d'or et Harry le trouva près de Lewis qui s'en rendit compte trop tard. Harry fonça droit sur sa proie, entamant un angle des plus spectaculaires pour couper la trajectoire du Vif, évitant au passage un Vif ambré quelque peu trompeur et refermant sa main sur l'objet de sa quête.

–– Bravo ! hurla Ron.

–– C'est bien, les garçons, approuva Ginny qui, d'un geste de baguette, ramena tous les Vifs dans la caisse. Il faudra revoir un peu vos couleurs mais pour le reste c'est parfait. Harry tu retrouves ta place d'attrapeur officiel, Lewis, on ne trouvera pas meilleur que toi pour le seconder.

Harry dut se retenir de sauter au cou de Ginny qui affichait maintenant un sourire éclatant.

–– C'est fini pour les sélections. Je crois qu'avec une équipe pareille, la coupe sera gravée de nos noms. Je vous informerai des horaires pour les entraînements. Merci à tous pour vos efforts.

–– En tout cas, je te tire mon chapeau, sœurette, s'émerveilla Ron. Jamais je n'avais assisté à une sélection comme ça. C'est vraiment génial. Plus personne ne pourra mettre en doute tes capacités de leader.

–– Merci, Ron, mais je crois que tu étais le premier à critiquer ce choix, non ?

–– Meuh non, Ginny, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours cru en toi.

–– Oui, oui, Ron. C'est pas la peine de me passer la pommade, tu es déjà sélectionné ! Maintenant laisse-moi finir de ranger. Ça m'a pris un temps fou pour organiser tout ça, tu peux me croire.

–– Attends, je vais t'aider. Je te dois bien ça, après les difficultés que je t'ai faites jusqu'à présent...

Les autres en profitèrent pour quitter le terrain de Quidditch. Tous étaient impressionnés par les idées innovantes de leur capitaine et chacun parlait d'elle avec éloges.

–– Harry, Harry !

C'était Colin Crivey.

–– Harry, peux-tu nous donner tes impressions concernant les sélections et notre nouveau Capitaine ?

–– Tu permets, chef ? J'aimerai bien interroger moi-même notre ami Potter. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait se montrer plus loquace avec moi...

–– Heu... Si tu veux, chère collègue, répondit Colin, un tantinet déçu mais ne pouvant refuser quoi que ce soit à sa nouvelle recrue de charme.

–– Tu ferais mieux d'aller te faire soigner, assura Harry qui n'avait pas envie de supporter les frasques de la reporter de choc. Ton visage est en train de gonfler, il ne faudrait pas que cela te défigure...

–– Hé bien dis-moi, Potter. Craindrais-tu pour ma santé ou pour mon apparence ? Me trouverais-tu donc jolie ?

–– Non !!! Enfin, si, tu es très jolie, c'est pas ce que... Enfin...

–– C'est vrai ? Tu me trouves jolie ? Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, tu sais ?

–– Oui, bon, tu es venue pour quoi au juste ?

–– C'est la question que j'allais lui poser, intervint la voix irritée de Ginny, suivie de son frère qui portait la caisse aux vifs colorés.

–– Hmmm, le capitaine ! lança Manon avec dédain. Je laisse le soin à mon rédacteur en chef d'interviewer ce **_gros_** morceau.

–– Attention à ce que tu vas écrire dans ce maudit papier, Bohan. Je ne saurais tolérer la moindre diffamation portant sur mon équipe. Je trouve déjà insolent qu'on nous impose une pseudo-journaliste d'une autre maison pour assister à une sélection qui devait rester secrète.

–– Désolée ma chère, mais le journalisme invoque l'indépendance d'esprit et n'a donc rien à voir avec vos ridicules histoires de maisons ! Et je ne suis pas du genre influençable, surtout pas sous la menace. Tu sais bien manier la baguette, Weasley, mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas en reste.

–– C'est bon, calmez-vous toutes les deux, s'inquiéta Harry qui ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'un conflit armé.

–– Ne harcèle pas mes joueurs, Bohan. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

–– Très bien, petite prétentieuse. Je n'interrogerai pas TON joueur, puisque tu y tiens absolument. Mais tu serais nettement moins hypocrite si tu nous disais pourquoi tu t'emportes aussi facilement dès que je parle à TON Potter adoré... Car je suppose que tu réagirais différemment si je m'intéressais plutôt à Johnson, à Machin... ou même à ce Thomas.

–– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'emporta Ginny, à présent plus rouge que ses cheveux mais sans que l'on sache si c'était de colère, ou d'embarras.

–– Oh rien du tout... Je n'interrogerai pas ton joueur de Quidditch, puisque tu le demandes si gentiment. Crivey sera très content de le faire à ma place. Par contre, j'aimerais percer quelque mystère du célèbre Harry Potter, pas le joueur mais le sauveur de l'Humanité ! Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient j'espère... De toute façon, tu n'es ni sa mère, ni sa copine... enfin je crois...

Ginny ne sut que répondre. Elle était prête à exploser mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun argument en sa faveur. Cette Bohan était vraiment une sale petite peste.

–– Dis-moi, mon beau héros aux yeux admirablement beaux... (Ginny serra les poings)

–– Je préfère Harry, déglutit celui-ci.

–– Ce sera Potter ! insista jalousement Ginny

–– Hé bien, mon petit Harry, toi qui fais tant chavirer mon cœur (Ginny posa la main sur sa baguette)... Peux-tu me dire en quoi consiste cette fameuse **_prophétie_** ?


	32. L'île maudite

_**Ça y est, c'est mercredi ! Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas d'excuse à donner donc je suis obligé de publier (lol)**_

_**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews individuellement. Et j'espère pourvoir faire de même pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Je tiens à vous rpévenir que ce chapitre est nettement moins rigolo. Il est même plutôt triste. Mais cela ne vous arrêtera pas n'est-ce pas ? vous aurez des nouvelles d'un personage dont nous n'avons plus parlé depuis un bon moment...**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**_

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 32 - l'île maudite

**

Rarement un dimanche matin n'avait été aussi agité dans le dortoir de Harry. Habituellement ses occupants préféraient profiter de ce jour de repos pour satisfaire leurs envies de grasse matinée. Seul Ron se levait à heure fixe, réglé comme une horloge sur le moment du petit déjeuner. Harry s'était souvent moqué de lui à ce propos mais Ron, loin de nier les faits, restait totalement hermétique aux quolibets quand il s'agissait de manger. Ce jour là, cependant, tout le monde était réveillé depuis fort longtemps, hormis Harry qui désirait jouir encore un peu du confort de son lit douillet. Cette ambiance exaltée provenait des résultats des sélections de quidditch. Chaque candidat avait pu raconter, après les épreuves passées sur le terrain, les méthodes étonnantes de leur nouveau Capitaine. Depuis la veille au soir, tout Gryffondor semblait ravi de posséder une nouvelle équipe gonflée à bloc et surtout une vraie meneuse qui apporterait assurément la victoire.

––Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a quatre membres de l'équipe de quidditch dans ce dortoir ? s'écria avec enthousiasme Seamus Finnigan qui, pour une fois, pensait à autre chose que les sempiternels malheurs de son frère. Vous êtes les meilleurs, les gars, je l'ai toujours dit !

––En même temps, y en a que deux qui sont dans l'équipe première, fit remarquer un Dean à quatre pattes, cherchant après ses meilleures plumes dans une des malles qu'il avait glissées sous son lit.

––Et moi je me demande toujours comment j'ai été qualifié, confia Neville.

––C'est parce que tu étais parfaitement à la hauteur, Neville, assura Dean.

––Ou alors parce qu'il a réussi l'exploit de défigurer la fameuse Bohan de Serpentard, plaisanta Ron.

––Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, piqua soudainement Seamus. Cette fille est la seule de sa maison qui adresse la parole à Liam sans se moquer de lui. Et comme elle semble faire autorité chez les Serpentard, mon frère profite grâce à elle d'une certaine amnistie. Alors, franchement, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez sur elle mais pour moi, Bohan mérite le respect !

––On sait bien, Seamus et on ne dit pas le contraire, assura le jeune Thomas. Mais il te faudra plus d'arguments que ça pour convaincre notre Capitaine adoré. D'après ce qu'on a pu en juger hier, le courant ne passe pas vraiment entre elles deux.

––Tu parles, souffla Ron qui montrait un peu moins d'animosité envers le petit ami de sa sœur. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que ces deux furies se battent comme des chiffonnières.

––Heureusement que tu étais là pour retenir Ginny.

––Ben tiens ! Dans ce genre d'histoire c'est toujours le préfet qui est le responsable. Déjà qu'avec mes quatre retenues reçues injustement de cette verrue de Rogue, je trouve que je paie suffisamment cher ce badge que je n'avais pas demandé. Alors s'il fallait encore passer devant un prof pour justifier un combat à la sortie du terrain de quidditch et dans lequel figurait ma propre sœur, j'étais bon pour passer tous mes week-ends en compagnie de Rusard. Sans compter les coups que Ginny m'a donnés en se débattant.

––Faut dire que la Bohan a tendance à pousser les gens jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, nota Dean.

––Oui, et comme en ce moment il en faut peu pour que Ginny sorte de ses gonds... ajouta Seamus, plus acerbe.

––Je ne sais même pas ce que cette Manon a bien pu dire avant que Ginny ne s'emporte de la sorte.

––Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, atténua Ron. L'essentiel c'est qu'on a évité le pire, personne n'a reçu de coup, à part moi, et il n'y avait aucun témoin pour aller cafter grâce au huis clos qu'avait imposé Ginny.

––N'empêche. C'est à Harry que Bohan s'était adressée. Je me demande du coup pourquoi c'est Ginny qui s'est emportée. C'est vrai qu'elle a son caractère mais d'ordinaire c'est la première à garder la tête froide. Enfin, c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps elle a les nerfs à fleur de peau.

––Ne t'avise pas de le lui demander, lui conseilla Ron. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aimerait beaucoup revenir sur ce qui s'est passé hier.

––En fait, c'est à Harry que j'aimerais poser la question. Après tout, c'est lui que la Bohan était venue trouver.

––Et bien je vais te répondre, puisque tu veux savoir.

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent vers le lit à baldaquin du jeune Potter. Celui-ci, qui avait suivi toute la conversation depuis sa couche, s'étira longuement, bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se leva. Il échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami et s'adressa ensuite aux trois autres qui restaient dans l'expectative.

––Cette charmante Manon n'a fait que répéter le rituel qu'elle semble avoir adopté à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve en ma présence : elle me harcèle ! On dirait que son seul but dans la vie est de me mettre mal à l'aise. Et donc, pour ne pas changer, elle m'a posé une question plutôt déplacée. Et comme Ginny l'avait prévenu à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne devait pas perturber ses joueurs, elle a vu rouge.

––Quoi, c'est tout ? lança Seamus, déçu. Ginny s'est fâchée pour si peu ?

––Faut pas oublier qu'avec Bakkhar et O'Conelly, les filles sont devenues très agressives, signala Harry. Il suffit d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

––C'est vrai, accorda Dean. Parvati est aussi sur les dents en ce moment et elle n'est pas la seule. Sinon, qu'est-ce que Bohan t'a demandé de si intime, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Parce que franchement, un comportement comme ça, ça cache forcément quelque chose !

––Si justement, c'est indiscret ! rétorqua sèchement Ron.

––Je ne sais pas si ce serait bien que Harry sorte avec cette fille, réfléchissait Neville, assez peu rassuré par la perspective.

––Elle représente un beau parti, non ? renchérit Seamus qui n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Une famille prestigieuse, une fortune incommensurable, des yeux superbes...

––A mon avis, faut d'abord convaincre la prestigieuse famille Bohan avant de s'occuper de la fille, notifia Ron en levant les épaules. Et avec des moins que rien dans notre genre, c'est sûrement pas gagné ! Bon, sur ces belles paroles, on devrait peut-être s'habiller et aller prendre le petit déjeuner, non ?

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre de préfet qu'à une amicale proposition. Et les trois autres ne se firent pas priés pour se plier aux exigences du gardien de l'équipe. Ils continuèrent toutefois à discuter entre eux à voix basse des probabilités pour que Harry finisse dans les filets de la belle Manon. Le jeune Potter préféra les ignorer.

Harry était fort reconnaissant aux Weasley de lui avoir sauver la mise. Ron ne voulait pas qu'on discute de la prophétie ; il savait pertinemment bien que c'était la dernière des choses que Harry aurait souhaitées et il avait donc mis un terme à la discussion. Mais Ginny avait également contribué à protéger les secrets de son ami. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter sur Manon afin d'éviter au jeune homme le désagrément d'avoir à répondre à ses indélicates questions. Ron avait retenu sa sœur de justesse, évitant ainsi que les deux filles en viennent aux mains.

Harry ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Jamais il n'avait vu la belle Ginny s'emporter de la sorte. Certes, l'incident avait eu pour effet de couper tout questionnement intempestif de la part de Manon. Mais la demoiselle de Bohan avait bien compris qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Et elle reviendrait plus que probablement à la charge avec cette histoire de prophétie. Mais le pire restait à craindre. Piquée dans son orgueil, Manon n'avait pas apprécié de voir sa dignité défendue par ce grand dadais de Weasley. Car les Bohan se targuaient de ne jamais avoir nécessité d'une quelconque protection extérieure. Dans cette famille, on pouvait se défendre seul, jamais on n'avait requit l'assistance d'un tiers. Manon n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot depuis cet affront mais une moue de mépris était apparue sur ses lèvres sublimes, en lieu et place de son sourire narquois. De ses magnifiques yeux, elle avait lancé des regards haineux envers la Gryffondor qui s'était montrée si irrévérencieuse à son égard. Les anneaux argentés de ses pupilles s'étaient mis à briller avec plus d'intensité, ce qui lui avait donné une beauté encore plus exquise. Mais Harry se doutait, pour l'avoir déjà observé, que cela représentait chez elle un signe infaillible de colère.

Non contente de se créer une ennemie, Ginny avait également risqué gros en se battant avec une élève. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas été renvoyée de l'école mais une pluie de retenues se serait abattue sur elle si un professeur —Rogue en particulier— avait assisté à la scène. Et peut-être que McGonagall, qui aimait tant l'ordre et la convenance chez les élèves de sa Maison, aurait retiré à la jeune fille le titre de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Oui, Ginny avait vraiment eu un geste inconsidéré, même pour défendre les intérêts de Harry. Pourtant, en dépit de tout ce qu'on pauvait dire sur la stupidité de cette réaction, et sans qu'il ne put expliquer pourquoi, le sorcier en avait resenti un certain ravissement.

––Dis-donc Dean, hasarda Ron. C'est cette boite de crayons de couleur que tu cherches depuis tout à l'heure ?

––Ah oui, super. Merci, Ron.

––Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de dessiner ? demanda le préfet avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

––Ginny... heu... dans son costume de Capitaine... se sentit-il obligé de répondre. Tu sais, je le lui avais promis...

––Oui, c'est juste, je m'en souviens... Bon, ben moi je descends. Tu viens, Harry ?

Une fois habillés, les deux amis descendirent vers la salle commune où ils attendirent Hermione. Ron répondit au salut de la petite Baker qui partait manger avec ses camarades de dortoir et il fut heureux d'accueillir la préfète de Gryffondor. Dans la pièce décorée de rouge, chacun parlait avec excitation des sélections qui avaient été formidables, selon les témoignages des joueurs. Ginny, déjà fort appréciée au sein de sa Maison, avait apparemment encore gagné en popularité en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Hermione, par contre ne semblait pas partager la liesse générale.

––Hé bien, tu en fais une tête, lui fit remarquer Ron. C'est quand même pas à cause du Quidditch quand même !

––Si justement !

––Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est parce que Ginny et Bohan ont failli s'entre-tuer hier après-midi que...

––Ah bon ? Ginny s'est battue ? Je ne le savais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

––Demande donc à Ginny. En général, les filles ça parle mieux chiffons lorsqu'elles se retrouvent entre elles !

––Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la rustrerie de tes propos... Mais à part ça, tu as raison, je vais discuter un peu avec ta sœur.

––Quelle rustrerie ? Et puis... heu... si c'est pas pour ça que tu tires une tête jusque par terre, c'est pour quoi alors ?

––C'est parce que les Crivey se sont trompés dans leur journal sur l'heure de la séance d'information pour le club de Défense. Ça se passe exactement pendant les sélections des Serpentard.

––Et après ?

––Ron, ce que tu peux être lent parfois ! Tous les Serpentard ne pourront pas assister à notre séance d'information ! Beaucoup auront envie d'assister aux sélections, aucun huis clos n'a été imposé chez eux.

––Merci _Hermy_, ça j'avais bien compris ! ronchonna Ron. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Au contraire, tous ces gens-là, si on ne les voit pas, c'est d'autant mieux, non ?

––Non, Ron ! Le club est ouvert à tous, y compris aux Serpentard. Une fois de plus, tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau magique.

––Normal, j'avais trop faim ! Un peu comme maintenant, du reste.

––Pffft, on ne peut jamais discuter sérieusement avec toi.

––Si, mais faut choisir ses moments ! Et éviter, si possible, de placer le mot « Serpentard » dans la conversation.

L'arrivée impromtue de Ginny, empêcha Hermione de prononcer la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Dans toute la salle, elle fut accueillie par des acclamations nourries. Plus personne ne doutait à présent de ses capacités à diriger l'équipe de la Maison rouge et or. A moins que cette ovation ne fut le fait d'avoir affronté cette arrogante Manon de Bohan. Car, bien entendu, si personne n'était censé être au courant de la querelle qui les avait opposées, à Poudlard, comme ailleurs, il était vain d'empêcher les rumeurs de circuler.

La jeune fille allait se diriger vers le petit groupe mais elle sembla hésiter. Elle devait se sentir gênée devant son frère, ou Harry... ou les deux. Dean qui venait d'arriver à son tour, apporta la solution en serrant l'adolescente dans ses bras. Il lui promit un magnifique dessin et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry détourna les yeux. Il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le portrait de la grosse dame et les deux autres l'accompagnèrent.

Après que le petit déjeuner se soit déroulé sans incident notoire (Manon avait royalement ignoré Ginny et réciproquement), Harry voulut sortir de table. Il avait prévu de discuter un peu avec ses amis des sujets qu'il allait aborder lors de la séance d'information sur le Club de Défense. A vrai dire, il ne s'était occupé de rien. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon, avec un emploi du temps comme le sien ? Cependant il ne lui suffisait plus de réunir quelques élèves anti-Ombrage et de leur apprendre quelques sorts choisis parmi d'autres. Si le professeur de Métamorphose disait vrai, ils seraient nombreux à vouloir suivre ses conseils. Tout cela demandait une organisation rigoureuse, ce qui ne constituait pas le fort de Harry, et encore moins celui de Ron. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient donc pas se réunir dans leur repaire, ils attendaient absolument l'avis de Hermione qui les sauverait une fois de plus de leur manque chronique de préparation. Pendant que celle-ci discuterait en aparté avec Ginny, comme elle l'avait souhaité, les garçons l'attendraient à l'ombre d'un arbre qui, ils l'espéraient, ne fût pas cogneur.

Au moment où les garçons se levaient, une grande agitation envahit la grande salle, en même temps qu'un tourbillon de plumes. Le courrier arrivait et parmi les nombreux hiboux qui tournoyaient en tous sens, Harry reconnut sa merveilleuse chouette blanche. Sous l'effet de surprise, il ne put réprimer un cri de joie, ce qui attira l'attention de beaucoup de monde, y compris Ginny et Manon.

––Hedwige ! Viens ici ma belle !

Le sorcier était si heureux de revoir le rapace au plumage resplendissant qu'il le couvrit de caresses et lui tendit une assiette pleine de bacon. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Ginny, devinant immédiatement la provenance de la lettre que Hedwige portait du bout des pattes, se referma sur elle-même, le visage assombri, les yeux dans le vide, le teint blafard. Cela n'échappa guère à Hermione qui lui proposa de prendre un peu l'air et conseilla à Dean de ne surtout pas les suivre. Cela n'échappa pas plus à Manon qui, de son côté, lassée des paroles maintes fois rabâchées de Malefoy qu'elle n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps, avait fini par suivre des yeux les évènements de la table des Gryffondor. Mais Harry, tout à son bonheur d'avoir des nouvelles d'Azkaban, ne voyait rien de tous ces jeux subtils. Il détacha la lettre avec une infinie précaution et l'observa en tremblant un peu d'impatience. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir devant tout le monde. Et certainement pas dans un réfectoire bruyant et dont les tables regorgeaient de substances qui pourraient tâcher son précieux courrier.

Ayant accordé à Hedwige le droit d'aller se reposer (il lui avait promis une friandise au soir, lorsqu'elle viendrait frapper au carreau de leur dortoir, juste avant de partir chasser), il se leva et sortit de la salle sans demander son reste. Il n'entendit même pas Drago le railler.

––Te voilà bien pressé, Potter. Tu as reçu une lettre d'une de tes admiratrices ? Qui peut donc bien s'intéresser à toi ?

––Tais-toi donc, Drago, somma Manon avec mauvaise humeur. Tu frises la goujaterie et tu sais que je n'aime pas cela.

––Tu sais bien que je dis cela uniquement pour faire enrager Potter et cette peste de Weasley. Quel couple détestable ils feraient tous les deux !

––Je ne te le fais pas dire, certifia avec dégoût Manon. Mais, je t'en prie, mon cher, laisse-moi cette gorgone de Weasley. J'en fais **_mon_** affaire !

––A votre convenance, Mademoiselle, s'inclina Drago, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Une seule place convenait pour la lecture de la lettre de Victoria : la crique dérobée ! Marchant d'un pas précipité, Harry vérifia que personne d'autre que Ron ne le suivait, puis se dirigea vers le lac, les éboulis et bientôt il fut à l'abri de toute intrusion indésirable. Au passage, il remarqua que la couche de glace avait bien fondu durant la nuit mais que quelques plaques gelées persistaient en bordure du lac.

Assis à même le sable gris, et placé bien à l'abri du vent, Harry décacheta avec mille précautions la lettre estampillée de cire. Il saisit le morceau de parchemin avec fébrilité. Celui-ci était parfumé et l'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se retrouva dans cette rue de Little Whinging, lorsque Victoria, surprise par la fuite de Pompon, s'était jetée dans ses bras, l'inondant d'une exquise fragrance. Sans doute le cœur de Harry n'aurait pas résisté longtemps face à tant d'exaltation des sens. Mais l'inquiétude d'une attaque imminente avait empêché le jeune homme de profiter de ce moment agréable et cette même appréhension réfréna le sorcier à rêver plus longtemps. Il attendait avec une impatience croissante de connaître les nouvelles de son amie moldue. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut d'un trait.

Lorsque Ron arriva, jurant à tout va, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la mine déconfite de son ami, trop occupé qu'il était à sécher sa robe. Dans sa précipitation, le jeune Weasley était passé à travers la glace insuffisamment épaisse pour supporter son poids. Tout en ronchonnant comme lui seul pouvait le faire, Ron proposait à Harry de trouver une solution durable pour le passage de cette fichue zone humide. Il avait entendu des histoires d'un type qui arrivait à marcher sur l'eau et se demandait si Flitwick en connaissait le sortilège. Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une potion, auquel cas, il se garderait bien de demander conseil à Rogue ou de la préparer dans les toilettes nauséabondes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais en l'absence de réponse du jeune Potter, Ron suspendit ses gesticulations et observa son ami, toujours assis contre un rocher, prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

––On dirait bien que les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes...

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit la lettre.

_Mon bien cher Harry,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer la joie qui s'est emparée de moi lorsque, au soleil couchant, j'ai vu apparaître au-dessus de la mer agitée cette magnifique chouette blanche, annonciatrice de réconfort. Je savais qu'elle venait de toi. Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas oubliée. Personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait m'envoyer un animal aussi beau et aussi doux. Ce fut sans doute le moment le plus merveilleux qui me soit arrivé depuis tellement longtemps._

_Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je pleure autant à la lecture d'une correspondance. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que si peu de mots pouvaient autant réconforter une âme transie par la solitude. Même les plus beaux poèmes de mes recueils n'ont jamais réussi à me transcender comme a pu le faire ta missive. C'est peut-être cela que l'on nomme « la force des mots ». Il est des caresses qui deviennent plus douces encore avec la distance. Et ta lettre, bien que respirant la tristesse, m'a grandement réchauffé le cœur. Sois donc béni pour ce petit morceau de bonheur que tu auras sans doute réussi à décrocher d'un paradis devenu désormais inaccessible._

_Merci, Harry, de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Dans cette merveilleuse lettre, tu voulais savoir si mon voyage s'était bien déroulé, si je me portais bien. J'aime à croire en l'authenticité de tes sentiments. Et j'aurais tellement préféré te rassurer. Mais je te répondrai avec cette même sincérité. De toute façon, ai-je encore le choix ? Il s'agit bien là d'un privilège dont je ne dispose plus désormais. Et j'ai tant besoin de me confier. Je suis si malheureuse !_

_Le trajet que nous avons emprunté, mon étrange escorte et moi, s'est déroulé sans incident mais m'a paru interminable. Il semblerait que toute la magie qui m'avait tant éblouie dans cette station de métro a disparu peu de temps après que nous fûmes séparés, toi et moi. Et avec elle, l'espoir et la joie. L'allégresse qui avait touché ce jeune homme, le frère de ton ami, s'est également envolée pour laisser place à une grande amertume. Je dois toutefois reconnaître la compassion dont a fait preuve cet homme qui nous accompagnait, Elphias. Il a bien tenté de me réconforter, voire de me rassurer sur le sort qui m'attendait mais la peine me serrait trop la gorge pour que je puisse parler. Et ce sinistre personnage, cet homme au visage lacéré me terrifiait à chaque regard qu'il me lançait de son œil artificiel. Un mélange d'angoisse, de colère et de terreur se lisait sur le visage de chacun d'entre eux et je me répugnai à penser que c'était moi qui leur inspirais une telle aversion._

_Finalement, exténuée par mes pleurs silencieux et la fatigue due au long voyage, je m'endormis sur la banquette en bois d'un train aussi vétuste qu'inconfortable. Je suppose qu'un membre de l'escouade a du ensuite porter mon corps car lorsque je m'éveillai enfin, je constatai que la réalité dépassait mes craintes les plus terribles. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, nous voguions à bord d'une petite chaloupe aux grincements sinistres vers une ombre massive à l'allure terrifiante. Cette île abominablement sombre, dont la forme inquiétante perçait à travers la brume, me glaça véritablement le sang. Une panique nouvelle s'empara de moi et je restai là, prostrée, incapable de me débattre ni même de m'opposer à la décision de débarquer._

_Depuis lors, je suis pensionnaire de cette terrible forteresse où je demeure prisonnière, quoi qu'on en dise. Je ne puis croire que cette horrible citadelle puisse exister dans le monde réel. Elle n'a pu être bâtie qu'aux portes de l'enfer, par des créatures inhumaines, monstrueuses, torturées, à partir de nos plus épouvantables cauchemars. La douleur, la peur, la souffrance transpirent de ces vieux murs humides où personne ne devrait jamais être enfermé. Même en pleine clarté du jour, à l'heure où l'astre solaire rejoint le point le plus haut du ciel, la citadelle demeure dans une obscurité lugubre, le temps semble figé. La brume épaisse et persistante parait avoir triomphé du soleil et il règne ici une atmosphère si froide qu'il m'est impossible de me réchauffer, même à l'abri dans la tour qui m'est réservée, même auprès du grand feu sur lequel je veille comme s'il s'agissait de ma dernière source de vie._

_Parfois, quand le vent souffle avec moins de fureur, quand les grondements de la tempête s'évanouissent sur une mer décidément trop noire, je peux alors les entendre. Et il n'y a rien de pire, Harry, rien de pire que les lamentations lancinantes des prisonniers agonisant dans leurs cellules. Alors je me réfugie dans ma chambre et je n'ose plus en sortir, calfeutrant portes et fenêtres. Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus les entendre, Harry, ou ils me rendront folle ! Je me cache sous mes couvertures, je me couvre les oreilles et je crie, je crie, à en perdre la voix, à en perdre mon âme. Et lorsque je n'ai plus de voix ou lorsque la fatigue m'a vaincue, alors à nouveau je pleure._

_Ensuite, je me hais tellement. Parce qu'à côté de tous ces bannis, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Malgré mes malheurs, je suis confortablement installée. Une tour entière et toute une aile de la bastille me sont réservées. La chambre a été décorée selon mes goûts. On y a placé toutes les affaires auxquelles je tiens le plus, mes livres, mes robes, mes albums de photo et même mon piano. Tandis que ces détenus agonisants n'ont rien d'autre qu'une petite cellule sans fenêtre, sans chauffage. Qu'ont-ils pu commettre pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Je sais que tu ne partageras pas mon avis, car tu sais, toi, les horreurs qu'ils ont pu commettre. Mais leurs cris me sont insupportables. Et en réalité, loin de les plaindre, ce que je désire plus que tout, c'est qu'ils disparaissent. Je voudrais tant avoir la force de les ignorer. Ils me hantent, ils me terrifient. Et me voilà en proie au doute, accablée par cet égoïsme dans lequel je ne me reconnais pas mais qui me tient pourtant en vie. Alors je prie et je prie encore. Par pitié, que ce calvaire cesse !_

_Malheureusement, rien ici ne m'apporte de réconfort. Le gardien des lieux est un petit homme abominable. Cela peut se comprendre, sachant qu'il a vécu ici une bonne partie de sa vie maudite. On m'a dit qu'il avait été un ancien détenu repenti, rendu aigri, sinon fou, par l'austérité qui règne ici. J'aurais peut-être eu un peu de compassion pour cet homme s'il ne m'inspirait autant d'antipathie. Il m'a affirmé qu'autrefois vivaient ici des créatures épouvantables qui poussaient les prisonniers au suicide ou à la folie. Que ces êtres sans nom aspiraient l'âme des condamnés et s'en nourrissaient. Et que de tels démons occupaient ces lieux voici quelques mois encore. J'aurais préféré ne rien entendre. Il m'a montré de loin, malgré mes réticences, le cimetière où reposent les malheureux qui ont succombé à ces esprits maléfiques. Je n'aurais jamais du regarder toutes ces croix immondes, rongées par le sel marin. Mais je voulais croire à une de ces histoires qu'on invente pour effrayer les visiteurs naïfs. Je voulais croire à une libération prochaine lorsque l'on aurait estimé que j'avais reçu ma part de terreur. Mais la réalité me rattrapa bien trop vite. Je crois même que cet horrible individu prenait du plaisir à me voir fléchir sous le poids de ses paroles. Je n'ai dès lors plus réussi à fermer l'œil durant plusieurs nuits._

_Je regrette tellement tout ce qui est arrivé. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Je n'ai que seize ans, Harry, et je ne veux pas être enfermée comme une criminelle. Je veux vivre avec des gens de mon âge, je veux courir dans les champs, je veux chanter, rire, m'amuser... Je veux aimer aussi. Pourquoi m'interdit-on tout cela ? Oh bien entendu, j'ai compris tout ce que l'on m'a dit. Mais ma raison refuse à présent de l'accepter. C'est injuste, C'EST INJUSTE ! Je hais la magie, je hais ce monde qui m'accable et je voudrais même pouvoir te haïr aussi, Harry. Pour me donner une raison d'en finir. Pour me donner le courage de plonger définitivement dans ces eaux glacées. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant..._

_Pardonne-moi d'être aussi égoïste mais j'ai beau me dire que ta place n'est guère enviable, que des dangers sans nom te guettent à chaque instant, je ne fais que pleurer les malheurs qui s'abattent sur moi. Peut-être dois-tu te dire que je manque bien de courage. Sans doute auras-tu raison. Mais je n'ai pas la force que tu possèdes. Et je ne suis pas faite pour ce château. Je n'ai même plus envie d'ouvrir mes ouvrages préférés. Je n'ose plus approcher l'étagère où reposent ces romans de Dumas qui m'avaient tant plus à l'époque. A l'heure où je t'écris, les lettres dorées gravées dans la reliure des tomes posés sur l'étagère reflètent la faible lueur émise par la bougie à laquelle je m'accroche. Je peux y distinguer « _Le Comte de Monte Cristo_ » par exemple... Quelle ironie ! Je devine bien mieux à présent ce que pouvait endurer le pauvre Dantès, enfermé à perpétuité sans en connaître le pourquoi. Je comprends aussi ce désir qu'il avait de se laisser mourir, pour ne pas succomber à la folie. Je connais moi aussi mon château d'If, mais le mien ne bénéficie même pas de la chaleur de la Méditerranée._

_Heureusement, j'ai moi aussi mon abbé Faria qui m'aide à supporter la douleur. Et comme Dantès, j'ai moi aussi un trésor qui m'attend au-delà de ces murs, au-delà de cette mer infranchissable. Tu es ce trésor, Harry. Tu es ce qui me rattache à la vie. L'interdiction qui pèse sur ta venue éventuelle achève de me déchirer le cœur. Mais je ne suis pas Dantès et je n'ai pas la force d'attendre de longues années avant de pouvoir te revoir. Il me faut sortir au plus vite, je ne supporterai pas longtemps la captivité._

_Aujourd'hui, ce vieil homme débonnaire, mon Faria, est venu me rendre visite. Il s'est assuré que je ne manquais de rien. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je manquais seulement d'une vie normale. Et que je manquais de toi. Il m'a souri avec beaucoup de tendresse et il a eu des paroles très chaleureuses. Je crois qu'il a deviné mes pensées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien cet homme que je prenais pour un fou voilà encore deux semaines. Il n'agirait pas autrement avec moi s'il avait été mon grand-père. Sauf que mon véritable grand-père aurait tout fait pour me sortir de cet enfer, si sa vie ne s'était pas éteinte si prématurément._

_Tu vois ? Malgré le secours que m'apporte cet étrange personnage, je ne fais que ressasser les plus mauvais souvenirs de ma vie. Cela aussi, il l'a deviné. Je sais qu'il a de la peine pour moi. Au moins, je ne mourrai pas dans la plus totale indifférence. Il a promis que je ne serai plus seule sur cette île. Je ne sais qu'en penser. S'il doit condamner à l'exil une autre fille pour me tenir compagnie, elle ne pourra que me haïr pour cela. Et je ne veux pas être à l'origine de la détresse d'une autre. Depuis son départ, je me suis réfugié dans une sorte de mutisme. J'angoisse à l'idée que je puisse encore attirer le malheur sur les autres._

_Mais alors que les pensées les plus noires envahissaient mon esprit, alors que les idées les plus fatalistes gagnaient peu à peu sur ma raison, une main secourable est venue me protéger. Tu avais raison, Harry, ce Monsieur Remus est quelqu'un de bon et de généreux. Il a pris beaucoup de son temps pour essuyer mes larmes. Il a été très doux avec moi. Et très honnête aussi. Il m'a donné des nouvelles de mon frère qui se remet de ses blessures et aurait souhaité me rejoindre à Azkaban. J'aimerais tant qu'Earvin soit là ! Lui qui a souvent été décrié comme un être torve et coupable, il est peut-être le seul qui viendrait de son propre chef me rejoindre ici pour ne pas m'abandonner à ce triste sort. Malheureusement, il ne pourra m'approcher avant au moins une année complète, il n'y survivrait pas. Je maudis le sort qui s'acharne tant sur moi !_

_Monsieur Remus m'a expliqué de nouveau pourquoi j'étais ici, avec des mots simples et sans ambages. Et il m'a parlé de toi. Peut-être savait-il que j'en avais besoin. Mais la douceur avec laquelle il s'exprimait me redonnait vie. Cet homme là a beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Harry. Je l'ai bien vite compris. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que je lui fais confiance._

_Puis il m'a laissé parler. Il a recueilli mes angoisses et mon désespoir avec beaucoup de patience. Ensuite, quand je me suis sentie mieux, il m'a demandé de lui parler de moi. De tout ce dont j'avais envie, de ce qui avait été ma vie. Et, j'ignore exactement pourquoi, je me suis tue. Alors, comme il allait me laisser, je me suis accrochée à lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je l'ai supplié de continuer à me parler de toi. À répondre à toutes les questions que je me posais... Des responsables l'attendaient à l'extérieur et je croyais qu'il s'en irait. Mais il est resté une heure encore. Il n'a refusé de répondre à aucune de mes questions. Même quand je lui ai demandé quelle était cette particularité qui empoisonnait sa vie, comme tu l'avais écrit dans ta lettre._

_Etrangement, je n'ai pas eu peur lorsqu'il m'a avoué qu'il était lycanthrope. Peut-être que je ne réalise pas vraiment ce que cela signifie. Un être aussi doux que Monsieur Remus, ne peut assurément pas abriter une créature aussi féroce en lui. Mais j'ai vu la tristesse qu'il gardait au fond des yeux. Et c'est peut-être cela qui a apaisé quelque peu ma souffrance. Une fois de plus, tu avais raison, Harry. Lui seul m'a réellement comprise. Il m'a avoué que je représentais un espoir pour tous ceux qui étaient frappés du même mal que lui. Que ce syndrome qui m'écrasait pouvait se révéler être une bénédiction pour beaucoup de ses semblables. Qu'un jour, peut-être, chacun pourrait retrouver une vie décente et digne. Dans la bouche d'un autre cela m'aurait totalement indifféré. Mais avec lui, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas oubliée, ni même inutile._

_Pour mon plus grand malheur, Monsieur Remus a de lourdes responsabilités et il ne peut venir aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Le temps se joue de nous de façon fort cruelle. Il s'écoule avec une telle vitesse quand on a pour soi quelques instant de joie, alors qu'il s'arrête totalement quand les ténèbres reviennent plus sombres encore._

_Ce sont là les seules visites que j'ai eues. Mes parents ne peuvent pas se libérer aussi facilement, j'ignore pourquoi. Mais mon père m'écrit tous les jours. Je sais que pour lui aussi la séparation est insoutenable et qu'il doit être dévasté par ce terrible sentiment d'impuissance, lui qui d'ordinaire brille dans les palais de justice, lui qui obtient ce qu'il désire des tribunaux. C'est pourquoi, à lui, je n'ai pas la force de crier mon désespoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre davantage._

_Il est temps que je finisse cette lettre. Je viens à manquer d'encre et de parchemin. Monsieur Remus m'en apportera la prochaine fois. Mais quand sera cette prochaine fois ? J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire, Harry. Mais cela me prendrait trop de temps à te l'écrire. Et je veux avoir de tes nouvelles au plus vite. Je t'en conjure, Harry, écris-moi, encore et encore, même si tu n'as rien à me dire. Raconte-moi ce que tu fais, décris-moi ton école, parle-moi de tes amis, de tes projets, de tes amours peut-être. Fais-moi rêver. Fais-moi vivre à travers toi. Mais surtout, emmène-moi loin de cette prison sordide. Tu es mon dernier espoir._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Victoria._

_PS : Hedwige est une chouette vraiment formidable. La clarté de ses plumes brille comme un soleil à côté des murs sombres de la forteresse. J'aimerais tant la garder auprès de moi mais sans elle, nous ne pourrions plus communiquer et je sais que je ne le supporterais pas._

Ron replia la lettre. Il resta silencieux un long moment, gagné par une consternation qu'il avait rarement connue. Un froid polaire semblait avoir gagné la petite crique isolée mais il se rendit compte que cette sensation lui provenait en fait de l'intérieur, comme si ses entrailles s'étaient subitement transformées en glaçons. Il connaissait si peu Victoria, il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et encore, dans des conditions tellement particulières. Mais le désespoir qu'elle écrivait sur ce morceau de parchemin reflétait un malaise profond, dramatique. Et l'encre diluée par ses larmes en quelques endroits de la lettre ne pouvait que confirmer l'affliction de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à un tel appel au secours. Alors que dire de Harry, lui qui avait tant d'affection pour cette fille. Que pouvait-il ressentir à présent, sinon une amertume bien pire encore que la sienne ? Le jeune Weasley n'osait presque pas bouger. Il décida, après un moment d'incertitude et un terrible frisson, de s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Harry tenait toujours sa tête entre ses mains et Ron ignorait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais il voulait absolument l'empêcher de se laisser emporter par le chagrin. Il commença alors à penser à voix haute, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir, à défaut sans doute de pouvoir le consoler.

––C'est pas vraiment la joie là-bas, dirait-on... balbutia le rouquin, le cœur serré et incertain de l'efficacité de tels propos.

Un soupir profond incarna la seule réponse de Harry.

––Mais Remus Lupin est là ! clama soudain Ron, essayant de la sorte de résorber ses inquiétudes naissantes. Il va forcément l'aider et ça ira beaucoup mieux. On sait tous les deux comment il est, Lupin. Il va la traiter comme sa propre fille. Il va la réconforter, lui redonner courage. J'en suis sûr. Il n'y a pas meilleur que lui pour ça !

––Mais Remus n'est pas sur place en permanence, répondit Harry avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Il est impliqué dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il a énormément à faire. Que va-t-elle faire pendant ses absences prolongées ?

––L'article de l'autre jour, dans la Gazette, avait l'air de supposer que Lupin était une sorte d'agent de liaison avec Azkaban. Enfin un truc du genre. Y a donc des chances qu'il soit souvent sur place, non ? Et puis le professeur Dumbledore passe la voir aussi !

––Le professeur Dumbledore _est passé_ la voir. Ça ne signifie pas qu'il viendra très souvent. Lui, il est vraiment au cœur de l'Ordre du Phénix et doit par conséquent s'occuper de toute son organisation. Sans compter qu'il est le Directeur de cette école, et avec ce qui se passe ici, Bakkhar et les autres, il est vraiment très occupé. Surtout que tout le monde le sollicite maintenant que Voldemort a fait une apparition publique. Les sorciers ne s'attendaient pas à son retour, ils sont désorientés, paniqués. Sans Dumbledore le ministère serait dans une telle pagaille !

––Remarque, il est déjà dans une sacrée pagaille, ajouta Ron, navré de le constater. Et on peut compter sur Fudge et cet imbécile de Percy pour refuser l'aide de Dumbledore...

––Raison de plus. Ça complique encore les choses et ça freine considérablement l'efficacité des mesures de protection contre les Mangemorts. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra vraiment pas passer son temps à Azkaban. N'oublie pas qu'il est impossible de transplaner jusque là-bas. Il lui faudrait perdre un temps extrêmement précieux, rien que pour s'y rendre.

––C'est vrai, s'affaissa Ron qui ne réagissait même plus au nom du sorcier noir.

––Et puis Dumbledore est grandement affaibli à côté de Vicky. Si j'étais Voldemort, je choisirais ce moment idéal pour l'éliminer. Sans magie, c'est peut-être la seule chance qu'il ait de vaincre le seul sorcier qui puisse le tenir en échec.

––Ça n'a pas l'air de faire peur à Dumbledore, assura Ron. S'il craignait une attaque de... de l'autre fou, il ne se serait pas rendu auprès d'une horadienne. Et puis, une forteresse ça reste difficile à prendre, même sans magie. Surtout sans magie, peut-être... Après tout, c'est fait pour ça, non ?

––Azkaban a été conçu pour éviter qu'on en sorte, pas qu'on y entre... Et question confort, on a rêvé mieux !

––Mais... tenta encore Ron. Puisque la magie n'a plus aucun effet là-bas, pourquoi on n'utilise pas des trucs de moldus. Tu sais, ce _télé-pomme_ que j'ai utilisé une fois pour te parler quand tu étais chez... enfin, dans ce qui te sert de famille.

––Un téléphone ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que des fils téléphoniques relient Azkaban au reste du pays. Il ne doit y avoir aucun réseau et on ne connaît pas vraiment les effets du syndrome d'Horadus sur les communications radios. Après tout, même l'électricité semblait se détraquer quand j'étais dans la rue avec Vicky.

Ron se tut un instant. Il n'avait strictement rien compris au charabia de Harry mais il lui faisait confiance pour tout ce qui était technologie moldue. Par contre il avait bien remarqué le visage atrabilaire de son ami. Parler d'Azkaban n'avait rien d'une bonne idée. Toute discussion liée à ce vieux château n'inspirait que des idées noires. Il lui fallait changer de sujet.

––C'est qui ce Faria à qui elle fait référence dans la lettre ? Tu connais, toi, ce conte de la « _montre aux cristaux_ » ?

––Vaguement. J'aurais bien aimé lire le bouquin mais Dudley l'aurait déchiré dès qu'il aurait pu. Je sais juste que Faria est un vieil abbé qui révèle au héros où se trouve une immense fortune... Et quand celui-ci s'évade de sa prison, il utilise cette fortune pour se venger de tous ceux qui ont voulu le détruire.

––Ah et... heu... Tu crois que Victoria veut se servir de toi pour se venger de ceux qui l'ont envoyé là-bas ?

––Je ne crois pas que c'était le sens de ses paroles. C'était symbolique.

––Oh, tu sais, moi, les symboles je les laisse à Trelawney !

Un sourire badin s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Ron mais il disparut aussi vite. Harry ne gouttait pas à sa tentative de plaisanterie. Le jeune Weasley n'était pas si bête. Il avait bien compris le sens des mots de Vicky. Bien sûr, aucune fille ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il représentait un trésor à ses yeux. Mais il n'était de toute façon pas certain de vouloir se l'entendre dire dans de telles circonstances. Cherchant toujours à sortir Harry de son mutisme, le Gryffondor fit remarquer qu'en tout cas, la rainette ombrageuse que Percy avait sur la tête n'avait finalement pas explosé, comme s'il venait enfin de trouver une bonne nouvelle. Mais l'absence de réponse de son ami lui confirma qu'il constituait un piètre consolateur. Et le silence revint dans cette crique qui semblait maintenant bien désolée. Ron, qui ne savait plus que faire jeta à nouveau un œil sur la lettre. Puis il se décida à poser cette question qui le turlupinait.

––A ton avis, c'est qui cette fille qui devrait rejoindre Victoria à Azkaban ? Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé une autre horadienne ?

––Je n'en sais rien, répondit péniblement Harry. Ils nous l'auraient dit s'il y en avait plusieurs, non ?

––Ben tu sais, mes propres frères font parti de l'Ordre et pourtant ils ne me disent absolument rien du tout. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'on nous l'ait cachée.

––Peut-être qu'ils viennent juste de la découvrir.

––Victoria ne sera plus toute seule, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça, non ?

––Mais Vicky s'en voudra à mort d'amener le malheur sur cette fille. Elle l'a écrit en toutes lettres.

––Ben si l'autre fille est également une horadienne, Victoria n'y est absolument pour rien. Elle ne pourra pas se sentir coupable. Au contraire, elles seront peut-être unies par le même malheur et deviendront de grandes amies.

––Et si ce n'est pas une horadienne ?

––Heu... c'est peut-être une tante ?

––Elle l'aurait dit si sa famille lui rendait visite.

––Ou une sorcière qui rêvait d'aller vivre à Azkaban ? Tu sais, y a des gens bizarres partout et... heu... Ou alors un membre de l'Ordre, Mrs Strout par exemple.

––Strout est requise auprès de l'Ordre pour assurer un secours médical au cas où.

––Heu... Une des anciennes amies de Vicky ?

––Qu'on enverrait en prison, révélant du même coup notre monde à une autre famille moldue et transgressant une dizaine de lois émanant du ministère de la magie ? Allons, Ron, tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

––Je sais pas moi, ... Qu'est-ce qui reste comme possibilité ? Une loup-garou ? D'ailleurs, puisque j'en parle, on devrait pas dire « louve-garoue » plutôt ?

––Possible, en effet. Je veux dire... qu'elle soit lycanthrope. J'espère simplement que dans ce cas, elle sera comme Remus, et non comme la majorité des gens de son espèce, aigrie par des années de persécution, renfermée sur elle-même, agressive.

––Si c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui s'en occupe, c'est forcément qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de bien, non ? Louve ou pas.

––C'est vrai, reconnut Harry. Dumbledore ne rendrait pas Victoria plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà, pour autant que cela soit possible de faire pire. Et il n'enverrait personne à Azkaban si ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Reste à savoir quand Victoria aura sa camarade de bagne.

Face à ce point moins négatif que les autres, Harry sembla retrouver un peu de son énergie. Mais il gardait un moral proche du zéro absolu. Il ramassa quelques galets plats et se mit à les lancer vers le lac, cherchant à divertir sa morosité avec quelques ricochets. Ron, qui ne se sentait lui-même pas particulièrement joyeux malgré ses efforts pour faire le pitre, comprit qu'il valait mieux profiter de cet instant avant que le jeune homme ne replonge dans une déprime prolongée.

––Allez Harry, ne restons pas ici ! De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est te changer les idées. On peut faire un tas de choses d'ici cet après-midi.

––Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser au Club de Défense, si c'est ce à quoi tu fais allusion.

––Justement, oublions un peu la séance d'information et les innombrables sources de stress que peut nous fournir cette école et allons nous détendre. Je te suggère d'aller dire bonjour à Hagrid.

––C'est une bonne idée, reconnut Harry avec sarcasme. Au moins, si on se fait déchiqueter par son arbre qui se prend pour un martinet géant, on aura l'esprit suffisamment occupé pour ne pas trop penser à Vicky.

––C'est vrai que question détente... admit Ron, plus souriant à présent. Par moment, Harry, je me demande si on ne devrait pas déjà penser à préparer notre testament. À force de côtoyer tous ces frappés du ciboulot, on risque d'y laisser notre peau plus tôt que prévu.

––Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Harry, sans le moindre amusement.

Ron se mordit les lèvres mais ne prononça plus rien. Il n'aurait pas du lâcher ces derniers mots. Plaisanter avec la mort ne l'effrayait plus depuis qu'il l'avait côtoyée de près, un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas le moment le plus propice pour en discuter. Et la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcée Harry lui avait donné un frisson peu avenant. Ron savait que Harry lui cachait encore des choses, notamment concernant la prophétie, et ces paroles énigmatiques ne présageaient rien de bon.

Les deux garçons quittèrent leur cachette commune et prirent la direction de la cabane du professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Un silence pesant s'était de nouveau installé entre les deux compagnons. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, Ron blêmissait de plus en plus, comme s'il venait d'avaler une potion de gèle-entrailles. Au moment où ils allaient atteindre la cabane de Hagrid, une voix féminine les interpella.

––Ohé, les garçons, attendez-moi ! lançait Hermione qui courait en provenance du château. Je me doutais bien que vous vous rendiez chez Hagrid. Mais j'aurais cru que vous y seriez déjà. D'où venez-vous ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent mais aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot. La jeune fille arriva vite à leur hauteur.

––Hé bien vous en fêtes des têtes ! Vous ne seriez pas plus réjouis si vous reveniez d'un enterrement.

––Nous nous promenions, tout simplement, finit par mentir Harry qui ne désirait pas dévoiler son repaire.

––Et Ginny... Tu lui as parlé ? bredouilla Ron, plus hagard que jamais.

––Elle m'a raconté sa dispute avec Manon de Bohan, en effet... répondit-elle en jetant un regard perçant et très étonné sur un Ronald dont les réactions semblaient très étranges, presque anesthésiées.

––C'est bien que tu sois sa confidente, jugea Harry, toujours à moitié effacé. Elle n'a pas toujours la vie très facile non plus. Mais elle, au moins, elle a quelqu'un à qui parler.

––Oui, c'est bien, c'est bien, répéta Ron comme s'il n'avait rien écouté du tout.

––Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, s'alarma la préfète de Gryffondor. On dirait deux morts-vivants qu'on aurait sortis de leurs tombeaux. C'est cette lettre qui vous met dans cet état ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait récupérée de son ami. Hermione la parcourut à une vitesse impressionnante. Lorsqu'elle remit la missive dans son enveloppe, elle affichait un visage grave, les traits durcis par la tristesse et l'anxiété mais elle avait l'air bien moins abattue que les deux autres.

––Verdict ?

––C'est terrible, répondit Hermione. Victoria ne va pas bien du tout. Et c'est plutôt logique. Comment pourrait-elle bien se sentir bien après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle est seule dans un endroit épouvantable... Moi aussi je pleurerais tout le temps dans ces conditions.

––Hermione ! cria presque Harry qui se lâchait soudain. Dans sa lettre... Ses mots... Ses mots sont terribles, elle pourrait commettre l'irréparable, elle parle de se jeter à la mer !!!

––J'ai bien lu, répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Elle est malheureuse et on le serait pour moins que cela. Mais j'ai lu aussi une formidable lettre d'amour, Harry. Elle ne se jettera pas dans la mer tant que tu lui écriras parce qu'elle tient énormément à toi.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux à présent. Et ceux de Harry s'humidifiaient tout autant.

––Le professeur Dumbledore et Remus Lupin veilleront bien sur elle, assura la jeune fille. Bien entendu, c'est une effroyable épreuve à subir mais je suis convaincue qu'une fois le choc passé, elle s'habituera un peu mieux à sa nouvelle vie. Elle sait que c'est provisoire, elle sait qu'on ne la laissera pas croupir là. Ses idées noires ne prendront pas le dessus si nous parvenons à lui insuffler un peu de vie à travers nos lettres.

Hermione ne croyait certainement pas à tout ce qu'elle racontait, ou peut-être tentait-elle de se convaincre elle-même. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus pour aider Harry à se sentir mieux ? Elle était persuadée que le mieux avait été réalisé pour Vicky à Azkaban, mais cela ne suffirait peut-être pas. Or, les trois amis étaient absolument impuissants face à cette situation.

––Nous lui écrirons, tous les trois, et le plus souvent possible. Nous lui raconterons nos journées. Nous lui enverrons des colis pleins de choses merveilleuses. Je demanderai à Dean de lui dessiner Poudlard, de te dessiner aussi, Harry, puisque c'est toi qu'elle aimerait avoir à côté d'elle... Tant qu'elle se sentira soutenue, elle ne fera pas de bêtise...

––Tu as sans doute raison, déclara Harry.

––Et puis, Vicky raconte que Dumbledore lui a promis qu'elle ne serait pas longtemps seule...

––Ron pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une autre horadienne...

––Oui, oui, j'ai dit ça, répondit dans le vide Ron, plus blanc qu'un mort.

––Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, réfléchit Hermione qui frottait à présent ses joues pour sécher les larmes qui perlaient encore sur son visage. Le dernier cas recensé du syndrome datait du seizième siècle et d'un seul coup on aurait deux horadiennes en même temps ? Ça me parait tout bonnement impossible.

––Une lycanthrope ?

––Qui parle d'une fille, d'abord ? Victoria s'imagine que c'est une fille mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, rien ne l'affirme. Mais sinon un ou une lycanthrope c'est tout à fait imaginable. Sauf qu'ils sont désormais les nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban et que Victoria aurait déjà du rencontrer son compagnon d'infortune. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une nouvelle victime mordue par l'un des quelques loups-garous qui se sont rangés du côté du Lord noir. Une jeune lycanthrope qui se voit condamnée elle-aussi à l'exil ou à l'exclusion.

––Cette guerre est affreuse, cracha Harry avec dégoût. Elle vient à peine de commencer et elle me répugne déjà horriblement. Nous devons y mettre un terme le plus tôt possible et stopper définitivement ce monstre qu'est Voldemort.

Le visage de Harry se durcit. Celui de Ron, par contre, se décomposa encore plus. Il jetait des yeux affolés vers son ami et semblait plus perdu que jamais. Hermione remarqua que quelque chose clochait vraiment avec le plus grand d'entre eux.

––Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron, tu ne vas pas bien ?

––Je... heu... non... enfin, oui, c'est ça. Le petit déjeuner qui ne passe pas bien sans doute.

Mais il détournait le regard. Harry remarqua alors à son tour le malaise qui avait pris Ron et comprit également qu'il ne lui avouait pas la vérité.

––Ron ! s'écrièrent Hermione et Harry en même temps. Dis-nous ce qui se passe. C'est à cause de Victoria ?

––N... Non... Ce... Ce n'est rien...

––Ce sont tes dons ? Tu as perçu quelque chose dans nos esprits ? demanda soudainement Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète.

Ron ne répondit pas mais son regard angoissé vers Harry confirmait les doutes de la jeune fille. Harry fronça les sourcils, se rappelant qu'il ne s'était plus entraîné à l'occlumencie depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et qu'il avait laissé des brèches immenses dans la défense de son esprit.

––Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert, s'énerva Harry, plus en colère contre lui-même que contre son ami.

––Je suis désolé, Harry, vraiment désolé ! s'excusait Ron, complètement blafard. Je ne voulais pas, je... Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès... C'est venu tout seul...

––Peut-être est-il préférable qu'il ne me dise rien... suggéra Hermione à Harry, voulant calmer le jeu. Si je vous laisse entre vous...

Mais Harry se doutait bien de ce que Ron avait pu trouver dans ses pensées. Et puisque Ron le savait, Hermione devait être mise dans la confidence également.

––Non, Hermione, répondit Harry, résolu à ce qui allait se passer. Reste avec nous. Après tout, nous trois c'est à la vie, à la mort, non ?

Hermione se rappela ses propres paroles et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, redoutant déjà ce qu'elle allait entendre. Harry regarda tout autour du groupe pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les écouter, caché derrière un arbre ou tapis dans un buisson. Il observa même le piétinement de l'herbe afin de se prémunir contre la présence d'importuns camouflés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Alors le jeune homme regarda Ron et lui fit un signe pour le convier à parler.

––Je crois... balbutia Ron, particulièrement gêné. Je crois que je connais le contenu de la Prophétie !

––Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez dehors, lança une voix tonitruante que les trois amis connaissaient bien. Ça fait dix minutes que je vous vois discuter devant ma porte.

Hagrid sortait de chez lui, des outils de jardinage et son parapluie rose dans les mains. Il alla à leur rencontre, l'air d'excellente humeur.

––Félicitation tous les deux pour vos postes dans l'équipe de quidditch ! J'ai assisté de loin au spectacle qui se tenait sur le terrain et je suis vraiment très impressionné. Ta petite sœur a fait de l'excellent boulot, Ron. Je la féliciterai demain lorsqu'elle aura cours avec moi. C'est sûr, avec elle comme Capitaine, on gagnera haut la main, cette année... heu... sans vouloir t'offenser Harry. Tu aurais fait un excellent Capitaine également et...

Aucun des trois adolescents ne réagit. Hermione accusait le coup, Ron se sentait coupable de trahison envers son ami et Harry avait ses pensées perdues entre la Prophétie et une belle jeune fille prisonnière d'Azkaban.

––Et bien ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tous les trois !

––Oh heu... c'est sans doute le petit déjeuner, mentit aussitôt Hermione qui reprenait ses esprits.

––Sûrement le bacon, assura Harry, la mine sombre.

––Oui, oui, c'est ça, continua Ron. Il avait une drôle de couleur ce matin.

––Le bacon ? s'étonna Hagrid. Il est grillé, ça ne devrait donc pas poser de problème ! Et ça m'étonne de la part des elfes de maisons qui mettent un point d'honneur à préparer les plats les plus frais possible... Je devrais peut-être en parler au Directeur...

––Non, non, l'interrompit Hermione. Ce n'est rien du tout. En fait c'est peut-être seulement... heu... le stress ! La séance d'information pour le club de Défense...

––Ah oui, c'est une excellente idée ce club, s'exclama le demi-géant. Le professeur McGonagall nous en a touché quelques mots l'autre jour. Vous savez, elle ne le montre pas comme ça, mais elle a été très impressionnée par votre Armée de Dumbledore, cette chère Minerva. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! C'est vraiment très très courageux ce que vous avez fait là et je suis très fier de vous ! Enfin, je pensais vous offrir une bonne tasse de thé mais si vous ne vous sentez pas bien...

––Volontiers ! s'empressa de répondre Hermione avant que les deux autres ne refusent.

Il leur fallait boire un petit remontant et, à défaut d'une Bièraubeurre, une tasse de thé bien corsé leur ferait le plus grand bien. Lorsque tous furent entrés dans la cabane, la préfète se proposa pour préparer elle-même le breuvage, ne lésinant pas sur la quantité de feuilles à infuser. Ron reprenait un peu de couleurs mais il restait très pâle. Cette prophétie sonnait comme la pire des atrocités que Ron ait jamais pu apprendre de toute sa vie. Elle annonçait des moments terribles pour son ami. Sa propre mort, peut-être. Harry, lui, n'avait pas le temps de penser, il essayait de s'extirper des pattes de Crockdur qui lui léchait abondamment le visage, le couvrant d'une bave épaisse. Hermione ignorait toujours de quoi il retournait mais elle savait très bien que la chose devait être grave pour déstabiliser autant le jeune Weasley. Et la bataille du Département des Mystères n'avait pas eu lieu pour rien. Voldemort n'aurait pas envoyé une douzaine de Mangemorts si cette prophétie n'avait eu aucune importance. Et pour qu'Harry ne révélât aux autres qu'il connaissait l'entièreté de la prophétie, c'est que celle-ci devait être particulièrement difficile à accepter.

Après qu'ils eurent tous fini leur tasse, Hagrid les entraîna vers l'enclos de bois où Stuart poussait nonchalamment. Les trois amis auraient voulu s'éclipser pour discuter entre eux mais Hagrid débordait tellement d'enthousiasme à l'idée de leur montrer comment le saule spiculé avait pris racine qu'il leur était impossible de se dérober. Il leur proposa de l'aider à dispenser un peu d'engrais (de la bouse de dragon mélangée à une bonne louchée de morve de troll) autour de l'arbre et en profita pour les épater avec les quelques notions de botanique qu'il avait apprises pour l'occasion.

––Vous saviez que les Japonais adorent les saules spiculés ? Ils en cultivent depuis des millénaires et les vénèrent comme étant les arbres des Dieux. Les palais impériaux en comptent quelques-uns, mais ils sont si vieux qu'ils ne bougent presque plus. A cause de l'arthrose ligneux, j'imagine. Et les joyaux qu'ils produisent fournissent les coffres de l'Empereur depuis toujours.

––Aoouch !!!

––Fais attention, Ron. Je t'ai pourtant prévenu de rester vigilant à proximité de Stuart.

Ron avait reçu une fine branche en plein visage et la douleur lui humidifiait les yeux. Aux jurons qu'il cria, Harry pu remarquer que Ron avait un peu récupéré de son malaise.

––Heureusement, Stuart n'a été planté que trop récemment pour que ses épines ne soient déjà remplies de _sulfurine_.

––Ça fait mal quand même, maugréa Ron !

––Oh mais si tu avais reçu un peu de _sulfurine_, tu aurais compris la signification du mot brûlure !

––Comme si je ne le savais pas, murmura Ron avec amertume, frottant machinalement la peau de ses bras mutilés.

––En tout cas, continua le demi-géant qui n'avait rien entendu, la _sulfurine_ est employée comme épice dans certains des plats les plus appréciés dans l'Empire du Soleil Levant.

––C'est pas les Japonais qui mangent aussi des vers vivants ou des trucs aussi dégueux ? demanda ironiquement Ron à sa voisine qui leva les épaules.

Hagrid continuait à raconter ce qu'il avait appris. Il était fier de montrer qu'il avait lui aussi des connaissances, lui qui n'avait jamais été au bout de sa troisième année d'étude à Poudlard. Sans doute le professeur Chourave lui avait conseillé quelques ouvrages pour ne plus l'avoir constamment sur le dos, à lui demander mille conseils sur les saules spiculés. Déjà que la pauvre femme faisait des efforts conséquents pour d'éviter de croiser O'Conelly dans ses serres. Le nouveau jardinier en herbe, heureux d'avoir un public qu'il croyait tout ouïe à sa mini-conférence, racontait que dans l'archipel nippon, la technique du Bonzaï avait été appliquée également au saule spiculé, ce qui avait valut un très grand nombre de victimes avant qu'on arrive à en maîtriser la méthode. L'art du « _kindredaoshi_ » -ou un nom qui y ressemblait- demandait rigueur et attention constante, et était très apprécié comme pratique d'entraînement chez les sorciers samouraïs. Selon les anciennes traditions nippones, le déshonneur subi par un individu ne pouvait se racheter que par la mort par hara-kiri, ou en se jetant dans un saule spiculé.

Mais toutes ces histoires abracadabrantes n'arrivaient pas à dérider complètement les trois amis. Bien sûr, cela valait mieux que de se morfondre pendant des heures et la bonne humeur de Hagrid leur redonnait un peu de baume au cœur. Mais les soucis qu'ils gardaient en tête prenaient une ampleur trop importante pour qu'ils puissent trouver une distraction dans la tâche qui les occupait. Consciente des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur la séance d'information au club de Défense qui débuterait bientôt, Hermione cherchait une solution de réconfort avant que ses deux amis et elle-même ne se laissent gagner par une démoralisation générale. Soudain elle eut une idée. Dès que Hagrid fut sorti de l'enclos pour aller chercher un deuxième sac d'engrais, Hermione lança sans prévenir un sort d'allégresse à ses deux acolytes. Tous les deux en furent fort surpris mais ne protestèrent nullement. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de s'amuser mais à présent, le fardeau qui les écrasait semblait beaucoup moins lourd à porter.

––Ça c'est une idée géniale, s'écria Ron en s'adressant à Hermione avec un grand sourire.

––On peut dire que tu trouves toujours le détail qui nous sauve, approuva Harry qui se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques secondes.

––Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le seul moment où ce sortilège pouvait vraiment être utile, répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste... Même si c'est un peu artificiel !

––Oh, toi, tu as besoin aussi d'un petit remontant, assura Ron, sur un ton enjoué. _Alegria !_

Lorsque Hagrid revint, il retrouva ses élèves préférés de bien meilleure humeur et s'en félicita. Il jugea sans doute que son histoire de bonzaï y était pour quelque chose puisqu'il continua à les assommer avec toutes sortes d'anecdotes fumeuses et d'élucubrations diverses. Après avoir écouté d'une oreille distraite les commentaires passionnés du garde-chasse relatifs à l'impact de la présence de Stuart sur les cycles de sommeil de la colonie de Krybylles, les trois amis prirent congé de Hagrid, prétextant une urgence dans la préparation de leur séance d'information.

––Et maintenant, où va-t-on pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ? demanda Hermione. La salle commune est surpeuplée et on risque de réveiller l'attention si nous nous réfugions tous dans votre dortoir...

––Si seulement nous savions où a été déplacée la salle sur demande, signala Harry qui se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux avouer à Hermione la présence de la petite crique.

––Dans le château c'est difficile, fit remarquer Ron. Si on se cache dans une salle de classe vide, on peut voir débarquer Rusard ou Peeves à tout moment. Ils sont tellement zélés cette année pour casser les pieds des élèves, ils n'arrêtent jamais de sillonner les couloirs à la recherche de leur prochaine victime. Et moi, je ne tiens pas à écoper d'une nouvelle série de retenues.

––Et si on se couvrait de la cape d'invisibilité ? proposa Hermione.

––C'était possible en première année, avoua Harry, mais maintenant nous sommes trop grands pour tenir tous ensemble en dessous.

––Je sais ! dit alors Ron, le visage rayonnant. Il suffit de trouver un endroit où personne ne va jamais, j'ai nommé... les cuisines !

––Pour pouvoir te goinfrer à l'œil ? lui reprocha Hermione. Nous serions dérangés toutes les trente secondes par les elfes de maison pour nous apporter toute sorte d'aliments. Je sais bien que selon des règles stupides et scandaleuses ils sont tenus au secret de leurs maîtres, mais nous ignorons qui sont véritablement leurs maîtres. Le directeur bien sûr, les professeurs, sans doute, mais certainement pas les élèves. Ou alors tous les élèves. Et dans ce cas, imaginez que Drago exige des elfes qu'ils lui révèlent le contenu de notre conversation...

––Oui, tu as raison, reconnut Harry. En fait, je ne vois qu'un seul endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement...

––Hé mais, vous voyez qui je vois ? coupa Ron.

O'Conelly se dirigeait de son allure pataude vers l'enclos de Stuart et saluait déjà le demi géant en gesticulant ridiculement. L'Irlandais semblait d'excellente humeur et on pouvait entendre sa voix forte raconter une blague dont la salacité ne laissait aucun doute.

––Vous savez à quoi je pense ? raisonna Ron, satisfait de l'idée qui lui germait en tête. Si Hagrid est bloqué avec le gros O'Conelly, il en a pour une heure au moins. Surtout s'ils se mettent à parler de la reproduction des saules spiculés...

––...ce qui laisse l'accès libre à sa cabane, compléta Hermione, sans paraître choquée le moins du monde par la proposition. Excellente idée, Ron. Allons-y tout de suite.

Installés chez Hagrid, réchauffés par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, les trois amis écoutèrent alors ce que Ron avait perçu dans les pensées du jeune Potter. Celui-ci, le regard fixé vers la fenêtre, en direction de leurs deux professeurs qui tentaient de récupérer une bêche que Stuart mettait en pièce, écoutait la révélation du préfet. Les paroles de Ron étaient d'une rare précision et jamais Harry ne dut le reprendre, compléter ou modifier son récit. Hermione ne tenait pas en place, mais le poids de Crockdur qui avait déposé sa tête sur ses genoux, l'empêchait de se jeter dans les bras de Harry. Heureusement pour tous, ils étaient encore sous l'influence des sortilèges d'allégresse et, bien qu'ils n'aient nullement envie de rire, le caractère dramatique de la prophétie leur parut plus supportable.

––Je suis désolé, Harry, s'excusa Ron. Ces perceptions que je reçois, c'est plus une plaie qu'autre chose. C'est comme si j'avais le pouvoir de faire ingérer du veritaserum à tous ceux que je croise. Et il y a des choses que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir. En plus, si mes pouvoirs devaient être connus de tous, plus personne n'oserait s'approcher de moi. Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne voulais pas nous parler de cette prophétie. J'aurais fait pareil, je pense. Je regrette de l'avoir vu.

––Non Ron, rassura Hermione. C'est un don que tu possèdes et tu dois le considérer tel qu'il est. Il peut nous rendre de très grands services à l'avenir. Tu dois juste essayer de le maîtriser. Quant à toi, Harry, j'avoue que je ne sais trop quoi te dire...

––En fait, c'est pas plus mal que vous le sachiez, avoua Harry. J'aurais bien fini par vous le dire un jour de toute façon. Mais j'avais peur de vos réactions. Maintenant que vous le savez, c'est comme un poids gigantesque qui s'évanouit.

––Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette Prophétie ? déglutit Ron. Que tu es le seul qui puisse vaincre Vlodremort ? Ou que c'est lui qui... enfin, ça va se jouer entre vous ?

––Au diable cette prophétie, tonna Hermione qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dominer par la peur, et encore moins par un présage obscur. On lui prête tous beaucoup trop d'importance. Voldemort lui-même a perdu une année entière pour cette pseudo-prédiction. Si elle doit vraiment se réaliser, alors nous n'y pourrons rien et ça ne sert donc à rien de perdre notre temps avec ça.

––Tu veux dire qu'on doit faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de prophétie ? s'insurgea Ron. On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui est concernée !

––Mais non, bougre d'âne ! Je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas paniquer. En réalité cette prophétie nous explique pourquoi Voldemort est tellement obsédé par Harry. L'erreur à ne surtout pas commettre maintenant, c'est de considérer Harry comme un héros qui aurait été choisi pour vaincre le Seigneur Noir. Vouloir le transformer en kamikaze, ce serait non seulement stupide et irresponsable, mais totalement inutile. Ce serait l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup. Par contre, nous savons que tôt ou tard, la rencontre aura lieu. Pas parce que la prophétie le dit, mais parce que Voldemort y croit. Et c'est Voldemort qui viendra à toi, Harry, et non l'inverse.

––Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il faudra bien que je me prépare à l'affronter. Vous croyez vraiment que je suis en mesure de lui faire face ? Il est bien trop puissant.

––Tu lui as déjà fait face plusieurs fois et tu t'en es très bien tiré.

––J'ai surtout réussi à fuir ! Mais là, il est question de le détruire ! Et c'est moi qui vais devoir le faire. Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de Dumbledore !

––Mais tu as un pouvoir que _lui_ ignore, garantit Ron, pas plus convaincu que son ami. C'est la prophétie qui le dit.

––J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'est ce pouvoir ! se renfrogna Harry. Dumbledore pense qu'il s'agit de l'amour... En quoi ça pourrait m'aider ? Et pourquoi _l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit _? Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ?

––Stop ! coupa Hermione. Il est peut-être trop tôt pour y répondre. Nous devons bien réfléchir à toutes les interprétations possibles et finalement, je ne suis même pas certaine que cela pourrait nous aider. A force d'envisager toutes les catastrophes, nous perdrions un temps précieux et nous ne serions nulle part le jour où il faudra agir. Pensons plutôt à nous organiser pour l'avenir, en tenant compte de cette prophétie mais sans en faire une obsession.

––C'est à dire ?

––Je reviens sur une discussion que nous avons déjà eue tous les deux, Harry. Tu ne seras pas forcément seul lorsque le moment d'affronter Voldemort se présentera. C'est peut-être ta main qui assènera le coup décisif, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu devras l'affronter en combat singulier. Peut-être que c'est ça ton vrai pouvoir, celui d'unir autour de toi des amis. La prophétie ne dit pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura tous ses pouvoirs, ou toutes ses possibilités de mouvements. Aura-t-il seulement sa baguette ? Sera-t-il accompagné de ses mangemorts ? Cette prophétie n'évoque absolument rien de tout cela. En fait, elle ne dit pas grand chose. Il ne faut pas nous accrocher à ce qu'elle dit, mais plutôt à ce qu'elle ne dit pas. Parce que nous pouvons construire tout ce qui n'est pas prédit. Ce qu'il faut, c'est donc préparer la venue de Voldemort, puisqu'on sait qu'il viendra à toi. Et, si possible, le forcer à te trouver au lieu et à l'heure que **_nous_** aurons choisis, pour mettre tous les avantages de notre côté.

––Et tu as une idée ?

––Comment veux-tu ? Je viens seulement d'apprendre le contenu de cette prophétie. Mais en réfléchissant, on peut déjà assembler les éléments dont nous disposons. Par exemple, si tu redoutes tant la magie de Voldemort, Harry, pourquoi ne pas s'arranger pour que cette magie n'existe plus ?

––IL EST HORS DE QUESTION D'IMPLIQUER VICTORIA DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !!! s'indigna Harry.

––Victoria est déjà impliquée, rétorqua Hermione, navrée mais convaincue de sa thèse. Voldemort s'est servi d'elle pour t'atteindre, l'inverse est possible également. La différence c'est que dans le premier cas, elle ignorait tout de son rôle. Peut-être que si elle est consciente de l'enjeu, elle voudra d'elle-même participer à la chute de Voldemort. Bien entendu, on peut trouver une autre tactique, après tout, je ne suis pas experte dans les stratégies de guerre. Et je me répugne à vouloir utiliser Victoria comme une arme. Mais la réalité est là. On ne peut l'ignorer.

––Non, pas Victoria ! Elle en a déjà assez vu.

––Je sais Harry. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas contre elle. Mais si le professeur Dumbledore a raison en disant que c'est l'amour qui forme ce pouvoir qu'ignore Voldemort, alors Victoria aura peut-être un rôle décisif à jouer. Sa lettre est éloquente à ce sujet.

––Ou ce pouvoir évoqué dans la prophétie c'est peut-être le syndrome d'_autobus_, suggéra Ron qui tentait d'y voir plus clair.

––Voldemort n'ignore pas ce pouvoir, répliqua froidement Harry, puisqu'il s'en est servi contre moi.

––Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui nous attend sauf que nous n'éviterons pas les combats. Alors autant nous préparer dès maintenant. Nous devrons étudier ensemble les sorts qui sauvent, mais il faudra également songer aux gestes à faire au cas où la magie disparaîtrait... Aussi, il est temps de préparer sérieusement notre Club de Défense. Parce que je me répète, Harry, mais tu ne seras pas seul face à Voldemort, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais comprendre de cette fichue prophétie ! Et c'est peut-être aussi par le Club de Défense que passera notre salut.

Harry sembla réfléchir. Avait-il réellement le choix ? Ron paraissait approuver Hermione, sans toutefois apprécier l'implication de l'horadienne qui avait déjà tant à souffrir. Mais toute réflexion fut interrompue car Ron signala que Hagrid et O'Conelly, écorchés de partout par le saule enragé, venaient soigner leurs plaies dans la cabane du garde-chasse. Profitant de la porte donnant sur le potager, les trois compères sortirent précipitamment de leur refuge et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où le repas ne tarderait pas à être servi.

S'il se sentait impuissant face à l'acharnement des derniers évènements, Harry comprit toutefois, sur le chemin qui le ramenait au château, que plus que jamais la guerre frapperait sans discernement. Il décida alors que rien ni personne de l'empêcherait désormais de former ses amis au conflit qui les attendait. Car Hermione avait raison, tout seul _il n'y parviendrait jamais_.

* * *

_**Et voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de la lettre en particulier. J'espère au moins que vous n'y avez pas été insensibles. Ça mérite bien une review, ça, non ?**_


	33. Le général

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Je publie aujourd'hui au lieu d'hier car un sérieux problème technique a monopolisé mon attention. Figurez-vous que mon cher disque dur a eu le brillante idée de me lacher. Il a tout à coup fait un drole de bruit et puis plus rien... Paix à son âme. Il avait bien vécu.**

**Mais le problème c'est que j'ai perdu toutes les données qui y figuraient...**

**Je crois bien que je suis devenu tout blanc quand je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait ma fic dessus...**

**Heureusement j'avais effectué une sauvegarde récemment et donc la perte est limitée à ce niveau là.**

**Malheureusement, ce chapitre 33 est le tout dernier que je puisse publier pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le suivant (c'est en cours) et ça prendra beaucoup de temps pour avoir la suite. La complexité de la trame et le manque de temps chronique dont je souffre n'aide pas à la rédaction de nouveaux chapitres.**

**Profitez donc bien de celui-ci, il se pourrait que vous n'aurez plus de nouvelles pendant plusieurs semaines, au bas mot. Bien entendu, je ne vous oublie pas et je travaille quand je peux sur mon chapitre 34. Encouragez-moi donc, ça me stimulera peut-être davantage.**

**En tout cas, sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas la fic, dussé-je y passer dix ans pour la terminer.**

**Désolé pour ceux qui rêvaient de connaitre la fin du Syndrome d'Horadus. Ce sera pour plus tard.**

**Bonne lecture quand même.**

**PS:Désolé pour la mise en page assez naze, ce foutu site recommence a faire des siennes et refuse systématiquement de sauvegarder les modificiations que j'effectue. Je vous donne donc le texte tel quel, formaté en html manuellement (mais sans trop de fioriture, sinon fanficnet refuse de uploader mon fichier. Je vous jure l'informatique commence tout doucement à me sortir par les narines... **

**CHAPITRE 33 – Le général**

Un bruit de fracas résonna dans la grande pièce poussiéreuse. L'origine de ce vacarme provenait d'une table volante qui s'était dangereusement approchée d'un tas de chaises soigneusement entassées, tout à l'arrière de la salle de cours. Sa course n'ayant pu être arrêtée à temps, le meuble avait percuté les empilements de plein fouet, projetant des éclats de bois dans toutes les directions.

–– Mais fais donc attention, Ron ! Tu es en train de tout démolir. Par ta faute, on peut tout recommencer !

–– S'cuse, Hermione, répondit distraitement le garçon.

Ron, manifestement, avait la tête ailleurs. Il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de la prophétie concernant Harry. Cette soudaine révélation venait sans cesse le hanter, comme pour le culpabiliser de ne pouvoir, cette fois, aider son ami.

–– Si tu continues avec tes bêtises, nous ne serons jamais prêts à l'heure !! continua à le harceler Hermione.

–– Ça va, Hermione... marmonna vaguement le jeune Weasley.

Mais c'est Harry qui, du milieu de la grande salle où il se tenait, lança sans même y réfléchir un _Reparo_. Il était censé diriger les opérations mais ses propres cogitations avaient eu raison de l'attention qu'il devait accorder à cette tâche. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il n'avait jusqu'à présent endossé son rôle qu'avec un enthousiasme très relatif.

Pourtant, il avait des raisons de se réjouir. Le professeur McGonagall ne s'était pas moquée de lui lorsqu'elle lui avait promis un local pour son Club de Défense. Elle lui avait réservé l'une des salles les plus vastes du château, mais il fallait pour cela débarrasser le mobilier vétuste et les innombrables objets qui l'encombraient. Au nombre de ces tables, chaises, vieux chaudrons et autres armoires sinistres qui y étaient accumulés, on pouvait deviner que cette pièce, peu fréquentée, avait servi de débarras des siècles durant. Heureusement, la plupart des anciens membres de l'AD s'étaient spontanément présentés au jeune homme pour préparer le local à la tenue de la séance d'information. Tous s'activaient ardemment à nettoyer les kilos de poussière et à laisser l'espace nécessaire à l'accueil d'un grand nombre d'élèves.

Ramené brutalement à la réalité par le bruit des chaises brisées, Harry entreprit machinalement de nettoyer le carnage pendant que Hermione sermonnait son ami maladroit. Mais il ne pouvait se défaire de toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il réfléchissait encore aux paroles de la jeune fille sur l'importance de la prophétie, sur celle de Victoria et surtout sur le rôle du Club de Défense dans la guerre à venir.

Il avait toujours considéré cette prophétie comme un fardeau, une menace, qui annonçait sa propre mort. Se pouvait-il que, comme l'avait suggéré Hermione, cette prophétie fût une arme à double tranchant ? Tout en se demandant comment il fallait interpréter ce mauvais présage, il releva de sa baguette la table que Ron avait laissé tomber et l'aligna contre un mur. Comment pouvait-on en tirer parti ? Comment se jouer de la foi inconditionnelle que Voldemort avait placée dans cette prédiction infernale ? Un nouveau sortilège fit s'empiler une bonne douzaine de chaudrons rouillés mais n'apporta aucun soulagement à l'angoisse qui avait envahi le jeune homme.

Quant à Victoria... Non, Hermione avait beau dire, il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle puisse être impliquée dans tout cela. Elle avait déjà bien suffisamment à souffrir. Et d'un geste rageur, il aligna une série de vieilles armoires vermoulues et y enferma une quantité impressionnante d'objets plus encombrants les uns que les autres. Pourtant... Sa quête lui semblait tellement plus accessible s'il parvenait à réduire ses ennemis à l'état de simples moldus... Cela simplifierait tellement de choses ! Les Mangemorts méprisaient les moldus à un point tel qu'ils en ignoraient pratiquement tout, au contraire de Harry qui y voyait là un avantage, aussi infime soit-il. D'une certaine façon, Victoria représentait elle-aussi une arme à double tranchant... Mais non ! Victoria n'était pas une arme, elle était seulement une merveilleuse jeune fille injustement frappée par le malheur.

D'un mouvement habile, le jeune homme reconstitua des armures dont les pièces s'étaient dispersées et il les rassembla en rangs serrés comme des soldats prêts pour l'inspection des troupes. Répondant à un nouvel ordre de leur maître, trois d'entre elles soutinrent de nouvelles piles de tables et de chaises dressées en équilibre instable. Et le Club de Défense dans tout ça ? N'était-il pas dérisoire ? Peut-être... Mais il permettrait à ses membres de survivre, ne fut-ce qu'un court instant. Ou, du moins, entretenait-il l'espoir d'une survie possible. Une série de torsions du poignet rangèrent sur des étagères de vieux parchemins éparpillés et les relièrent ensemble avec du crin de porlock. De toute façon, Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre que d'aider ses amis à s'entraîner contre les dangers de la guerre.

–– Comment fais-tu ça ? s'étonna Dean Thomas.

–– Pardon ? demanda Harry.

–– Tu viens de réaliser en trois secondes la même quantité de boulot que nous tous en une demi-heure.

–– Heu... tu crois ?

Harry jeta un regard distrait sur la salle. En quelques secondes, il venait de réparer les dégâts de Ron, faire léviter, ranger, empiler des dizaines de tables et d'armoires avec une rigueur telle qu'il en aurait ravi sa maniaque de tante Pétunia, s'il ne s'était agi d'actes de magie.

Il se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment, il venait de réaliser un véritable tour de force sans même s'en apercevoir. Il resta un instant indécis. Lui qui d'ordinaire appliquait avec difficulté un simple _Récurvite_, il avait pourtant lancé ses sorts avec une grande aisance. À vrai dire, il semblait même se réveiller pour la seconde fois de la journée car, à cet instant, il prit pleinement conscience de la présence des autres.

Sur l'estrade, qu'elles avaient cessé de dépoussiérer, les sœurs Patil, Lavande Brown et Susan Bones le regardaient, ébahies. Dean, Ginny, Seamus et son frère Liam, venu les rejoindre pour la circonstance, n'étudiaient plus la disposition des tables à aligner pour permettre les inscriptions des futurs membres. Eux aussi s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs mouvements. Les Crivey s'empressaient de griffonner avec avidité des notes dans un calepin magique, tandis que Luna Lovegood, qui tentait d'enlever une toile d'araignée dans un des coins du plafond, donnait plus que jamais l'impression d'avoir perdu la raison.

Hannah Abbot était restée la baguette levée, dans sa main gauche, car Ernie Mcmillan tenait celle de droite, ce qui ne leur permettait pas de fournir un travail très efficace. Et Neville sortait à peine de dessous la grande table sous laquelle il avait plongé lorsque la collision avait failli l'ensevelir sous un enchevêtrement de chaises brisées.

Il ne manquait au tableau que Terry Boot, Anthony Golstein et Justin Finch-Fletchley qui s'étaient figés sur le seuil devant le spectacle qu'avait offert Harry.

Tous demeuraient perplexes sauf, bien évidemment, Luna Lovegood, que les prouesses de leur chef n'impressionnaient visiblement pas.

Harry reporta son attention sur les tables admirablement empilées. Puis il observa sa baguette, avant de lever les yeux à nouveau vers les armoires sagement adossées au fond de la salle et les chaises parfaitement ordonnées. Enfin, il regarda l'assistance médusée. Certains, comme Ron, Dean ou les sœurs Patil, le considéraient avec admiration. Hermione, elle, fronçait les sourcils. Quant à Ginny, elle avait ce regard indéfinissable, entre l'inquiétude, l'admiration et... la tristesse.

–– Tu es peut-être habité par un _Shrysterioptyx_, suggéra Luna qui portait –Harry venait de l'apercevoir– une horrible fleur d'artichaut dans les cheveux. Mais d'habitude, ils ne vivent pas dans nos régions. S'ils se mettent à migrer vers le nord, c'est peut-être un signe qu'il se passe des choses graves au sud !

–– En tout cas, continua Ernie sans accorder la moindre attention à la jeune fille, ceux qui douteraient encore de tes capacités en seront pour leurs frais !

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il ressentait lui-même un profond désarroi face à ces nouvelles aptitudes qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Tout le monde attendait sans doute qu'il dise quelque chose mais Harry demeurait totalement muet. Hermione rompit alors le silence inquiétant en frappant soudain dans ses mains :

–– Très bien, tout le monde, on s'active ! lança-t-elle. L'heure avance et ce n'est pas en restant plantés comme des piquets que nous finirons le travail !

Chacun reprit alors sa tâche, non sans lancer de temps à autre un regard intrigué vers le jeune Potter. La préfète de Gryffondor s'avança vers Harry et lui souffla quelques mots à voix basse :

–– Il se passe décidément trop de choses étranges autour de toi pour que ce soit un hasard. Tu as résolu l'énigme de ta soudaine... _transparence_ ?

–– Non, je... En fait j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire.

–– Il n'y a que toi et Ron pour oublier de telles choses ! siffla avec impatience la jeune fille. En tout cas, tout doit être sûrement lié. Et ce n'est certainement pas les symptômes d'une maladie tropicale. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer ? Tes gestes étaient absolument _parfaits _: puissants, rapides et d'une précision époustouflante. On croirait que tu pratiques ces enchantements depuis toujours et que tu en connais les moindres secrets. C'en était incroyable ! Or, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Malheureusement je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut te transformer soudainement en sorcier virtuose. Heu... je ne veux pas dire que d'ordinaire tu n'es pas doué... s'empressa de rajouter Hermione.

–– J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, rassura Harry. C'est pourtant vrai qu'il sort de ma baguette des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginées faire en temps normal. Tu crois qu'on peut trouver une explication à la bibliothèque ? Après tout, la dernière fois qu'on n'y a fait des recherches, on a focalisé sur la transparence mais ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne piste. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet secondaire de... de quoi exactement ?

–– J'ai bien peur qu'on doive chercher longtemps ! S'il existait une façon pour un sorcier de devenir un génie ou d'augmenter sa magie, on en aurait déjà parlé. Et tout le monde s'arracherait ce secret...

–– Peut-être que , justement, comme c'est dangereux seuls les livres de la réserve...

–– On peut toujours tenter de les consulter... acquiesça Hermione, peu optimiste sur les résultats mais qui gardait toujours l'espoir d'une solution dans les livres. Enfin, en attendant de trouver ce qui t'arrive, toi qui craignais les pouvoirs de Voldemort, hé bien tu vas finir par rivaliser avec lui sans avoir besoin de t'entraîner... autant que tu le pensais ! Bon allez, au boulot !

Harry resta planté sur place. Son amie avait lâché sa dernière phrase si promptement qu'il ne savait si elle était sérieuse ou non. Il se retourna et vit que Ginny continuait à le fixer avec profondeur. Mais elle tourna la tête aussitôt, se mettant à rosir comme si on l'avait surprise à commettre une action répréhensible.

–– Ginny ?

La jeune fille le regarda à nouveau, nettement plus rose à présent. Elle n'avait plus du tout le visage dur du Capitaine de Quidditch. Elle paraissait plus fébrile maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant chez cette jeune fille forte et fragile à la fois. Harry aurait bien aimé la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur à se laisser gagner par quelque douceur. Les yeux que posait sur lui la rouquine reflétaient une angoisse persistante, qui ternissait leur éclat intense. Cette inquiétude latente gagnait peu à peu ceux qui avaient conscience des dangers nouveaux et le sorcier répugnait à la voir conquérir le cœur de ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait laisser la peur les consumer à petit feu. Ginny et lui ne manquaient certes pas de courage pour eux-même, mais ils craignaient chacun pour les autres.

Le désespoir de Victoria l'accablait abominablement et il ne pouvait rien y faire. La révélation de la prophétie le rappelait à son funeste destin. Mais l'angoisse dans les yeux de Ginny, il pouvait peut-être la rayer définitivement. Ces sursauts de magie dont il faisait l'objet et dont semblait s'inquiéter Ginny pourraient peut-être le servir comme une force nouvelle. Il trouverait le moyen de rallumer la flamme de l'espoir. Et tous les élèves de cette salle n'attendaient que cela, retrouver la foi qui les avait unis. Tous ceux là lui faisaient confiance, ils croyaient en lui. Leur présence aujourd'hui était de bon augure pour l'avenir.

Hermione avait raison. Il ne serait pas seul. Et il leur prouverait qu'ils avaient raison de se battre à ses côtés. Harry comprit qu'il avait perdu suffisamment de temps à se poser des questions, que l'heure était venue pour lui de passer à l'action. Sentant peu à peu l'incertitude le quitter, Harry se dirigea vers la jeune fille avec les idées à présent très claires. Il avait une troupe à mener à la guerre !

–– Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler de tes projets concernant l'enseignement des soins médicaux de bases. Es-tu toujours d'accord pour...

–– J'ai préparé un début de programme, répondit-elle un peu nerveusement en indiquant du doigt un rouleau de parchemin posé sur ses affaires. Si tu veux, on peut y jeter un œil tous les deux.

–– Ce serait parfait ! Je me disais justement qu'il fallait établir un ordre de priorité pour nos cours.

–– Par exemple savoir s'il faut apprendre d'horribles maléfices en premier, ou plutôt les méthodes pour les soigner, ironisa Ginny.

–– Par exemple, répondit doucement Harry.

Il n'existait à présent plus une once de crainte dans le regard de la plus jeune des Weasley. Elle donnait à nouveau l'impression d'être une battante, une fille que rien n'arrête. Et personne à ce moment n'aurait affirmé avec certitude l'avoir vu désorientée durant un court instant.

Les deux adolescents discutèrent longuement des idées de la jeune fille. Non contente d'être d'une combativité exemplaire, cette dernière avait décidément de la suite dans les idées. Après des sélections de Quidditch remarquables, Ginny illustrait une fois de plus son extraordinaire audace. Elle se révèlerait une assistante aussi émérite qu'efficace. De son projet, Harry approuva chacun des points qu'elle avait proposés et, lui donnant son feu vert, il lui sourit tristement. Ginny se risqua alors à une question qui la taraudait depuis le matin.

–– Comment va Victoria, demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux, sachant que la discussion lui causerait certainement du mal.

Un instant décontenancé, Harry l'observa avec gravité mais également beaucoup d'égards. Son sourire s'effaça lentement, laissant place à un visage triste que le sortilège d'allégresse ne parvenait plus à dissimuler. Il était étrange qu'il vienne à parler de Victoria à Ginny.

–– Elle va très mal. Pire que ça, même, et c'est peu dire. Ses conditions de vie à Azkaban sont abominables. Elle n'est pas loin du gouffre et, je dois t'avouer que ces derniers temps ce sentiment de vide m'a quelquefois appelé aussi.

–– Mais elle est à l'abris, non ? Et toi... toi tu peux te montrer plein de force et de vie. Comme hier, lors des sélections. Ou comme à l'instant...

–– Victoria n'est pas protégée d'elle-même, et elle représente son plus grand danger actuellement. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait se passer là-bas.

Ginny baissa à nouveau les yeux. Harry avait vraiment de l'affection pour cette Victoria et ce simple fait lui meurtrissait les entrailles aussi durement que l'aurait fait un maléfice de _doloris_. Mais en même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à haïr celle qui lui avait volé son amour. Victoria ne pouvait pas être un monstre si elle plaisait tant à Harry. Et puis surtout, personne ne méritait l'enfermement dans un lieu aussi horrible qu'Azkaban.

–– Tandis que moi... Moi je n'irai pas très loin sans vous. Tu sais, je crois sincèrement que tout seul je n'aurais aucune chance.

–– Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu seras tout seul ? rétorqua un peu sèchement Ginny qui luttait pour ne pas laisser percevoir son trouble. Cette guerre n'épargne personne, et si c'est vrai que beaucoup ont peur, nombreux sont ceux qui n'ont pas l'intention de subir la terreur sans broncher. En voyant qu'un noyau de résistance se forme, les autres se sentiront rassurés et ils rejoindront nos rangs.

–– Je l'espère...

–– Je ne voudrais pas te paraître discourtoise, continua la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique, mais être persuadé que l'issue de la guerre repose uniquement entre tes mains, c'est une vision très nombriliste, pour ne pas dire narcissique des choses.

Harry ne répondit pas et parut très mal à l'aise. Mais Ginny comprit que ce silence grave n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait de l'avoir traité d'égocentrique. Elle perdit aussitôt sa morgue, convaincue qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un secret très lourd à porter. Un tourbillon de pensées s'ensuivit à une vitesse incalculable, revoyant les questionnements de cette peste de Manon sur la prophétie perdue, revivant les instants tragiques du département des Mystères, et elle fut soudain frappée d'un doute. Un doute effrayant, dérangeant même. Face à l'expression que son interlocutrice ne parvenait plus à cacher, Harry coupa le silence pour tenter de l'empêcher de trop réfléchir.

–– Tu as raison, reprit-il. C'est stupide. J'ai toujours l'impression que Voldemort a un compte à régler avec moi parce qu'il ne m'a pas tué la première fois. Mais il est plus que temps qu'on se prépare tous ensemble à l'affronter. Aussi je compte sur toi, Ginny, pour m'aider à rallier les élèves, à faire face à l'adversité, et à donner conscience à tous de l'importance de se préparer aux combats. Je compte sur toi pour leur apprendre les gestes qui sauvent, et même pour nous redonner courage. Je crois que personne ne peut assurer mieux que toi une telle mission. Je pense sincèrement qu'avec Hermione à l'organisation, nous formerons les piliers de ce Club de Défense.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui lança un sourire qui se voulait convaincant. Ginny se força elle-aussi à sourire mais n'en pensait pas moins. Harry lui dissimulait quelque chose de terrible et même si elle redoutait férocement cette vérité cachée, elle parviendrait bien à prendre connaissance de son contenu. Ce n'était cependant ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'approfondir la question. Dean commençait à trouver que leur tête-à-tête durait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et ne cessait de leur lancer des regards appuyés.

Les préparatifs reprirent de plus belle et bientôt la salle prêtée par le professeur McGonagall eut un aspect nettement plus présentable. Lorsque l'heure de la séance arriva, tous étaient exténués par le long travail de préparation.

–– Merci à tout le monde, gratifia Hermione. Bon, ben je crois qu'il est temps de débloquer l'accès au local et d'attendre l'arriver des élèves intéressés... Il m'a semblé avoir entendu du bruit derrière la porte, pas vous ?

Harry se demanda combien de personnes allaient entrer dans la salle. Il se sentit curieusement nerveux et, à en juger par le timbre nettement plus aigu de sa voix, Hermione devait l'être également. Avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, il était certain que beaucoup viendraient s'intéresser à ce nouveau Club de Défense. Les articles de Rita Skeeter avaient également aidé à populariser le mouvement de résistance qui était né à Poudlard, sous le règne de Dolorès Ombrage. Et depuis l'attaque du Terrier, le sentiment de n'être à l'abri nulle part avait encore renforcé le besoin de se protéger.

–– Très bien ! Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Hermione. Allons-y !

La jeune fille déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et un flot impressionnant de curieux entra aussitôt dans la pièce. Des élèves de tout âge arrivèrent sans discontinuer pendant un long moment, lançant des regards étonnés et des glapissements surexcités. Chacun des élèves venait s'agglutiner vers le devant de la pièce où subsistait une antique estrade. Les membres de l'ancienne AD avaient pris position sur un des coins de celle-ci et avaient de ce fait un aperçu complet de l'étendue de la salle. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de monde dans une même pièce et il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié des arrivants. Ron et lui échangèrent quelques regards.

–– Tu as remarqué ? Y a pas de Serpentard, se réjouit le grand rouquin.

–– Si, là-bas, lui répondit Lavande, aussi excitée que les élèves.

–– Et puis de ce côté là aussi, continua Ginny.

–– Tu vois bien que même chez les Serpentard, il y en a de notre côté, affirma Seamus qui tenait son frère par l'épaule.

–– Ou bien ils viennent pour nous narguer, rétorqua Ron, avec une évidente mauvaise foi. En tout cas, ce triste sire de Malefoy est bloqué avec sa garnison sur le terrain de Quidditch et ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

–– Ah voilà notre meilleur reporter !!! s'exclamèrent les Crivey. Tu penses bien, Harry, un événement comme le Club de Défense se doit d'être publié en première page du _Sanglier Bavard _! On s'est arrangé pour envoyer d'autres journalistes aux sélections des Serpentard.

–– Oh non, pas _elle_, soupirèrent en cœur Harry et Ginny, ce qui fit pouffer Lavande et Parvati.

Manon de Bohan, arrivée en queue de peloton, faisait déplacer la foule d'un air impérieux, afin de se retrouver au devant de la scène. Les garçons ne se faisaient guère prier, récoltant au passage les protestations courroucées des filles. Lorsque Manon arriva au premier rang, elle lança un grand sourire à Harry qui s'efforça de regarder ailleurs.

–– Non mais pour qui elle se prend, cette peste ! maugréa Ginny, pleine de morgue.

–– Calme-toi Ginny, tempéra son frère. Je te préviens, je n'interviendrai plus cette fois !

–– Personne ne l'aime beaucoup de toute façon, la rassura Parvati. Miss _Princesse_ pense obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut mais ça ne prend pas avec tout le monde. Y paraît que même _Battârd_ l'apprécie, alors qu'il se comporte comme le dernier des goujats avec toutes les autres filles ! Tout ça parce qu'elle porte un nom soi-disant important...

–– Chuuuut ! la coupa Lavande. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Imagine qu'il puisse t'entendre !

–– Tiens, c'est vrai ça, s'inquiéta Harry. Bakkhar et O'Conelly ne devaient pas assister à nos séances ?

–– Bah ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? intervint Seamus. Je trouve qu'on les voit suffisamment comme ça en cours. Ils ont été informés de la séance d'information, s'ils ne viennent pas, on ne pourra pas nous le reprocher !

–– Très juste, acquiescèrent Dean et Ron.

–– Parfaitement d'accord, confirmèrent en chœur toutes les filles.

–– Je crois que le moment est venu de nous lancer, dit une petite voix essoufflée.

Hermione avait refermé la porte après le dernier élève entré et s'était faufilée jusqu'à l'estrade avec beaucoup plus de difficultés que Manon. La jeune fille monta sur l'estrade et se dirigea vers son centre, face à la foule. Elle demanda le silence mais elle ne l'obtint qu'en lançant quelques petites détonations de sa baguette afin de couvrir les dernières conversations. Lorsque la foule se tut enfin, Hermione parut prendre conscience du nombre impressionnant d'oreilles attentives et elle sembla se ratatiner un petit peu. Il fallait avouer que s'exprimer devant une classe était une chose, mais devant un parterre d'une bonne centaine d'élèves en était une autre.

–– Heu... Bonjour à tous, bredouilla-t-elle pour commencer. Soyez les bienvenus à la séance d'information de notre nouveau Club de Défense.

Quelques murmures se perdirent dans la salle.

–– Alors, heu... Voilà ! Le but de ce club, c'est d'apprendre à nous défendre contre les dangers qui nous attendent dehors. Vous savez qu'on a tous perdu une année de cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Ombra...

–– Cette vieille harpie à face de grenouille !! lança quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

–– Ouais, on espère tous ne jamais plus la revoir, cette raclure de fond de chaudron.

–– Parfaitement ! Sinon on lui balance des grenouilles ombrageuses à la figure, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite...

Un brouhaha s'éleva de l'auditoire où chacun imaginait les pires représailles auxquelles ils soumettraient leur ancien professeur. Un instant décontenancée, Hermione tenta de regagner l'attention avec de nouvelles détonations. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas prévu que des interventions de ce genre arriveraient ou peut-être avait-elle sous-estimé l'influence qu'aurait la séance d'information. En attendant, elle ne paraissait visiblement pas aussi à l'aise pour s'exprimer devant une grande quantité de personnes qu'elle l'était pour préparer une potion.

–– Hum... Toujours est-il qu'il nous faut vraiment apprendre à nous défendre et ce club va nous aider à y arriver. Je vous rassure tout de suite, nous ne suivons pas le même programme que les cours donnés par les professeurs Bakkhar et O'Conelly et...

–– Encore heureux ! crièrent certains. Ils sont tous les deux complètement fêlés !

–– Absolument ! Bakkhar est un monstre. Il ne supporte pas que les filles puissent assister à ses cours, s'époumona une certaine Beatrix parmi les acclamations de ses amies.

–– L'Irlandais est pire encore, répondit un autre. Surtout qu'en plus il pue encore plus qu'un troll. Et c'est un vrai pervers ! Vous savez ce qu'il a dit, l'autre fois, à Morgwen ?

–– Chuuuuuuut, tais-toi, coupa une fille au visage écarlate qui devait être la-dite Morgwen.

–– Raison de plus pour apprendre par nous-même, tenta de reprendre Hermione, puisque nos professeurs ne font pas l'unanimi...

–– Hey, Potter ! Est-ce que tu nous apprendras à parler Fourchelang ? piqua un Serpentard au long nez pointu, depuis le fond de la pièce.

La moitié des élèves se tournèrent vers le Serpentard, l'autre vers Harry. Hermione semblaient déroutée.

–– Je le connais, lui, souffla Ron à l'oreille de Harry. C'est Cyrano, l'un des nouveaux fans de Malefoy. J'ai eu une légère altercation avec lui, l'autre soir, alors qu'il ennuyait la petite Baker. Je suis sûr que ce crétin est ici sur les ordres de Malefoy pour perturber la séance.

–– Cyrano ? demanda Harry. C'est son vrai nom ?

–– Je crois pas mais c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle quand il n'est pas là.

–– Y en a qui m'appellent Loufoca, intervint Luna que tout le monde avait oublié.

–– Non, ce n'est pas l'objet de ce club, répondit patiemment Hermione à Cyrano.

–– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien apprendre avec vous ? rétorqua le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien rivaliser avec des sorts impardonnables ? Vous croyez peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous jettera de simples maléfices d'entrave ? Si on voulait vraiment, on pourrait nous-même étudier les Impardonnables tranquillement à la maison...

–– Ça doit sûrement se faire chez toi, lui lança Ron, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, prêt à intervenir.

–– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Weasley ?

–– Est-ce que tu nous apprendras à faire un patronus ? demanda timidement la petite Baker, ce qui évita à Ron de répondre... ou de lancer un maléfice.

–– Pas tout de suite, lui répondit doucement Hermione. C'est un sortilège très complexe, mais...

–– Donc on ne verra que des sorts débiles ? s'offusqua Cyrano, sous les ricanements de certains de ses acolytes vêtus de vert.

–– Nous étudierons des sorts simples pour commencer mais...

–– A quoi bon peuvent nous servir des imbécillités du genre « sortilège du saucisson » face à un _Doloris_ lancé par un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

–– A éviter de tuer nos propres amis, si nous subissons le sortilège de l'_Imperium_ !! rétorqua Hermione qui perdait un peu patience. Et puis tous les sortilèges peuvent être utiles, en particulier face à Voldemort...

Un mouvement d'effroi secoua toute l'assemblée et certains élèves hurlèrent à l'évocation de ce nom tant redouté. La jeune Baker elle-même avait failli s'évanouir sous le choc. Manon de Bohan, sous ses airs imperturbables, avait pourtant perdu son sourire narquois et avait légèrement blêmit.

–– Comment oses-tu prononcer ce nom, espèce de sale...

–– Elle a mille fois plus le droit que n'importe lequel d'entre vous de prononcer ce nom, pauvre idiot !

Harry s'était dressé au devant de la scène, ivre de colère. Il avait vite compris que Hermione perdait le contrôle de la situation et qu'il devait intervenir. Sans que personne ne s'en fût aperçu, il s'était lancé un sortilège de _Sonorus_, comme il l'avait vu faire par Ludo Verpey lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sa voix, démultipliée par cent avait la puissance d'une beuglante et il n'avait pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre. Mais sa colère apportait à son expression une tonalité sèche et effrayante. Tous sursautèrent, y compris les membres de l'AD.

–– Première leçon, lança le jeune Potter à l'assemblée. _La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur envers la personne qui le porte_. Aussi, si vous tenez à votre peau, habituez-vous à l'entendre pour ne plus le craindre : Voldemort ! Voldemort ! Voldemort ! **VOL-DE-MORT** !

Une vague de frayeur s'empara des élèves, presque une panique. Mais personne ne sembla bouger, pétrifié par la fureur et les mots du Survivant.

–– Qu'est-ce que vous craignez ? Vous pensez qu'il va apparaître parce que vous l'appelez ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Harry, tandis que certains aidaient leurs amis à se relever (beaucoup étaient tombés sous le coup de la surprise). Harry pouvait à présent distinguer chacun des visages graves qui remplissaient la salle. Le groupe de perturbateurs ne s'attendait apparemment pas à une telle réaction.

–– Hermione est bien l'une des seules ici à avoir le courage de prononcer ce nom. Et puisque tu demandes pourquoi elle ose le faire, _Cyrano_, c'est peut-être parce que comme quatre autres de mes compagnons, elle a affronté Voldemort et une douzaine de ses Mangemorts au ministère. Parce qu'elle leur a fait obstacle avec des _sortilèges débiles_, comme tu dis, et qu'elle est pourtant toujours là pour en parler. Parce qu'elle est peut-être l'une des seules à être sortie d'un face-à-face avec des Mangemorts et qu'elle a cette chance de pouvoir témoigner de ce que cela fait que de se battre contre des adversaires bien plus puissants que vous. Alors maintenant, vous avez le choix. Soit vous voulez vous donner des chances de survivre à cette nouvelle guerre qui commence et vous écoutez ce qu'on a à vous dire. Soit ça ne vous intéresse pas et vous êtes libres de partir, je ne vous retiens pas.

D'un geste impatient, il pointa sa baguette vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, dans un bruit assourdissant, invitant les personnes indésirables à s'en aller. Un silence de mort régna dans toute la pièce, entrecoupé par des hoquets et autres spasmes de frayeur. Baker était soutenue par deux filles de troisième année ; Liam était caché derrière son frère ; Manon avait le regard brillant, admirative. Harry attendit quelques instants mais aucun mouvement vers la sortie ne fut amorcé. Le fameux Cyrano avait quelque peu perdu de sa superbe et ses sbires, proches de la nausée, ne ricanaient plus du tout. Mais sans doute Ron avait-il vu juste puisque le Serpentard, tout en grimaçant comme s'il effectuait un terrible effort, ne baissa pas pour autant les armes.

–– Parce... parce que... tu crois nous imp...ressionner ? bégaya-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme. Tout ça ce ne sont que des mots et...

–– Qu'on le fasse taire ! décréta Manon, remuant la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une saleté. Il devient fatigant, ce pauvre garçon.

Aussitôt dit, la torpeur qui avait saisi la salle sembla tomber et cinq garçons de forte carrure empoignèrent Cyrano et sa bande et les conduisirent prestement hors de la salle sans autre forme de procès. Sans doute essayaient-ils de plaire à la belle Française mais Harry n'en avait cure. Cyrano protesta énergiquement mais il n'obtint aucun soutien et malgré sa menace d'en parler au directeur de sa maison, il ne reçut que sifflements et insultes. Après que la porte fût refermée, le calme revint et chaque regard se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci décida de poursuivre.

–– Merci Hermione, je vais continuer.

–– Est-ce que... demanda Ernie McMillan, peut-être pour attirer un peu l'attention vers lui. Est-ce que tu peux enfin nous raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé au Ministère ?

–– Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous parler de ça, rétorqua Harry. Si vous voulez vraiment en savoir plus, vous pouvez toujours demander à Malefoy puisque son père était en première ligne !

Il y eut quelques ricanements, mais certains s'écartèrent des quelques Serpentard qui restaient dans la pièce. Ceux-ci paraissaient d'ailleurs fort mal à l'aise, comme s'ils avaient commis la bêtise de fréquenter les mauvaises personnes.

–– Mais j'ai bien conscience qu'avant de vous expliquer le programme que nous vous proposerons, vous voudrez connaître les circonstances qui nous ont amenés là.

Quelques murmures approbateurs l'invitèrent à poursuivre.

–– Si une poignée d'entre nous s'est réunie dans le plus grand secret, l'année dernière, c'est parce qu'il nous paraissait urgent d'apprendre à nous protéger. Plus qu'un mouvement contestataire contre une autorité arbitraire totalement révoltante, notre association de défense, rebaptisée pour l'occasion « _Armée de Dumbledore »_, avait la volonté de nous préparer au pire. Car pendant que tout le monde me prenait pour un fou ou un fabulateur (beaucoup détournèrent les yeux à ces mots), nous savions que la guerre recommencerait. Aujourd'hui, le ministère a enfin ouvert les yeux. Tout le monde admet enfin que le retour de Lord Voldemort, aussi effroyable soit-il, est bien réel. Nous bénéficions en conséquence d'un surplus de cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pourquoi dès lors conserver l'AD puisque nos cours défense sont de nouveau assurés ?

–– Ben... vu ce qu'on a comme profs cette année, hasarda quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

–– C'est bien vrai, ça ! approuvèrent d'autres.

–– Parce qu'aucune théorie ne remplacera jamais la pratique, coupa sèchement Harry. Parce que la pratique de la guerre ne s'effectue que sur un champ de bataille et qu'il nous faut absolument être capable de nous défendre sans faillir, le jour où les combats nous rattraperont. Le crapaud a failli ! Ombrage est tombée ! Mais la _vraie_ menace a eu le temps de grandir, elle. Et il nous reste peu de temps avant qu'elle ne frappe pour de bon.

–– Tu... Tu veux nous flanquer les jetons ? bégaya Vital Martin, entouré d'amis français.

–– Non, je veux que vous preniez conscience des enjeux qui nous attendent. Croyez-vous donc qu'il ne vous arrivera rien parce que vous n'êtes que des élèves cloîtrés dans une école loin de tout ? Oubliez-vous les titres des journaux depuis ces dernières semaines ? Oubliez-vous que nos propres amis ont failli périr cet été dans une attaque insidieuse ?

–– Regardez bien, parce que ça, c'est la réalité ! intervint Ron, les manches relevées et montrant à qui le voulaient les cicatrices de ses bras.

Un « Ooooooh » consterné et apeuré s'éleva dans la grande pièce. Ron remarqua alors très nettement, au milieu de la foule, Emmeline Williamson qui avait plaqué les deux mains sur la bouche en l'observant avec effroi. Il l'a toisa avec défi, elle qui ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Cho Chang pleurait à nouveau, à côté de son amie Marietta dont les horribles boutons s'étaient finalement quelque peu atténués.

–– Oui mais... C'est sans doute par vengeance que vous avez été attaqués, essaya de se rassurer Gareth Masterson, le garçon un peu casse-pied que Harry avait rencontré sur le terrain de Quidditch. À cause de ce qui s'est passé au ministère ! Je veux dire... Si nous on fait partie de votre Club de Défense, est-ce qu'on ne risque pas de...

–– Nous ignorons les raisons exactes de l'attaque chez les Weasley mais il est peu probable que cela ait un lien avec notre club.

–– Il paraît que toi aussi tu as subi une attaque cet été...

–– Et les Lovegood doivent se cacher en permanence pour imprimer leur revue !

–– Il y a une raison pour chaque chose ! Hermione ou Neville n'ont eu à subir aucune agression de Mangemorts et pourtant ils étaient bien présents eux-aussi au ministère.

–– Oui mais...

–– De toute façon, ne vous faites aucune illusion. Tôt ou tard, vous serez confrontés à la destruction haineuse de Voldemort. Directement ou indirectement. Sous forme de chantage, d'intimidation, de meurtre, de torture... ou simplement en vous réduisant à l'état d'esclave ou en vous forçant à l'exil. Que vous soyez ou non membre d'un quelconque Club de Défense n'y changera rien.

–– Donc il n'y a pas de lien entre les attaques et le fait que vous avez... heu... fait des choses au ministère ?

–– Pas que je sache. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, par contre, c'est que tout ce qui a pu se passer dans les sous-sols du Département des Mystères, c'est à cause de moi et de moi seul. C'était _mon_ erreur.

Tout le monde redoubla d'attention. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer sans évoquer les combats qui s'y étaient tenus. En fait, il se demandait si tous ces élèves étaient venus pour s'inscrire au club ou pour l'entendre raconter ce que le Ministère avait tenté d'étouffer. Il ne voulait cependant pas expliquer des évènements qui ne les concernaient pas. D'ailleurs il en avait déjà trop dit : personne n'avait jamais eu la certitude que le Département des Mystères ait réellement existé. Mais peut-être pourrait-il s'en servir pour achever de les convaincre.

–– Oui, mon erreur. Voldemort s'est joué de moi, il m'a trompé. Il s'est montré si habile à la manipulation d'illusions que je suis tombé droit dans le panneau. Son intention était de m'éloigner de Poudlard et j'ai foncé tête baissée dans le piège, entraînant avec moi mes amis. J'ai manqué de vigilance parce que j'ai cru... parce que la réalité avait été déformée. Aussi je dois vous mettre en garde contre les illusions que peut nous envoyer le Seigneur noir. Bakkhar ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je sais plus que quiconque ce que cela fait d'être manipulé. Mon erreur... a coûté la vie... à quelqu'un qui m'était cher.

Harry prononça la dernière phrase avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il baissa les yeux et se tut un court instant. Cela sembla toucher la salle qui se sentit subitement fort mal à l'aise. Parmi le silence gêné, on pouvait entendre quelques élèves se moucher et des chuchotements du genre « _Il parle de Sirius Black, non ?_ ». Mais Harry ne voulait pas laisser ce moment de faiblesse l'emporter, il devait montrer l'exemple, se relever. Il recentra ses yeux vers la salle et son regard fut empli d'une telle détermination qu'il en effraya certains.

–– C'est à nous d'empêcher que cela arrive encore. Et pour cela, il faut d'abord oublier la colère car elle est mauvaise conseillère. Elle peut nous amener à commettre des erreurs irréparables. Or, la colère gronde dans vos rangs. Il me suffit d'évoquer le professeur Bakkhar pour voir les mains se crisper et la rage envahir vos visages. Je sais bien que ses cours sont injustes mais ne vous attendez pas à voir plus de justice en dehors de ces murs. Si vous considérez le comportement de Bakkhar comme celui d'un tortionnaire, attendez que Voldemort vous réduise en esclavage, attendez qu'il vienne assassiner ou torturer vos proches, sous vos yeux. Parce que c'est ça qui nous attend tous ! Certains d'entre vous rêvent de lancer à notre cher professeur un puissant maléfice, mais êtes-vous certains d'y parvenir sans risque ? Que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera si vous vous liguez contre lui ? Ne vous trompez pas d'ennemi !!! Ne commettez pas l'imprudence de vous laisser contrôler par la colère et la vengeance. Elles peuvent avoir des conséquences désastreuses... Elles auraient pu me tuer en juin dernier ! Alors plutôt que de ruminer votre haine, plutôt que de lancer une révolution, venez plutôt vous défouler à notre Club de Défense. Vous vous éviterez pas mal d'ennuis, vous pourrez laisser libre court à votre hargne et vous apprendrez les gestes qui sauvent !

A nouveau, Harry laissa quelques secondes pour permettre à l'assistance de digérer ses propos. Nombreuses furent les filles qui échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse, méditant sur le bon sens de ses paroles. Harry tourna son visage vers Hermione qui acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

–– Maintenant, quels sont ses fameux gestes qui sauvent, me demanderez-vous. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, ce ne sont pas les sorts les plus difficiles ni les plus puissants. Ce sont ceux que nous lançons au bon moment. Si, par exemple, l'un de vos amis tombe au combat, votre réflexe sera de lancer un « _mobilicorpus_ » et non un « _wingardium_ » pour le tirer de là. Ce n'est guère plus difficile mais c'est rudement plus approprié. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas hésiter car la vie de votre ami sera en jeu. Vous ne devrez même pas y réfléchir. Et lancer le bon sort au bon moment, ça fait de vous des combattants d'une rare efficacité. Et ça s'apprend ! La bonne nouvelle est que c'est à la portée de tous.

Quelques visages laissaient paraître une moue légèrement sceptique. Peut-être attendaient-ils du Club de Défense de devenir des guerriers aussi puissants que ne l'étaient les Fondateurs. Harry sentit qu'il devait encore insister, ne pas relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait, pour bien faire comprendre l'importance des sorts simples.

–– J'ai bien malgré moi rencontré plusieurs fois Voldemort, et à chaque fois j'ai pu m'en réchapper. A quoi pensez-vous que je dois la vie ? A ma puissance magique ? Non, certainement pas. Je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec ce monstre. A vrai dire, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Mais j'ai également eu la chance d'avoir les bons réflexes. C'est la vitesse de réaction qui est importante et non le sort lui-même. Le jour où Cédric a disparu (Cho eut un sanglot sonore), croyez-le ou non, mais c'est un simple « _expelliarmus_ » qui m'a sauvé la vie et a tenu en échec l'un des plus puissants sorciers, après Dumbledore. Oh non, je n'ai pas réussi à le désarmer !!! Mais le sort mortel qu'il m'avait lancé a ricoché sur le mien. Qui y aurait pensé ? C'est ça aussi qui peut tout changer !

–– Il... Il avait lancé un _avada_ ? demanda quelqu'un dans la salle.

–– En effet, répondit simplement Harry. C'est un sort qu'il affectionne particulièrement et auquel il se montre très habile.

–– Et c'est avec un _expelliarmus_... interrogea Zaccharias Smith, qui avait du mal à y croire.

–– Un _expelliarmus_ lancé en désespoir de cause, car je me croyais perdu. Mais il a fait toute la différence.

–– Et contre les autres impardonnables, demanda une fille visiblement secouée, ça marche aussi ?

–– Je ne l'ai jamais vérifié mais si votre sort est bien lancé, il n'y a pas de raison pour cela ne marche pas. Cela dit, contrer un maléfice en visant expressément l'éclair qui sort d'une baguette est un exercice qui requiert une grande dextérité. On peut toujours s'exercer à cela ensemble mais il vous faut d'abord maîtriser parfaitement les sorts de base. Et il y a d'autres solutions que celle-là. En fait, plus nous avons de techniques, plus nous avons de chances de nous en tirer.

–– Moi je signe quand tu veux, lança un grand type de Poufsouffle !

–– Moi aussi, lança un de ses amis.

–– Et nous !

–– Et nous aussi !

–– Où peut-on s'inscrire ?

–– Avec un prof comme toi, nous serons forcément les meilleurs !!!

–– Attendez, avertit Harry. Je ne veux pas vous faire croire à l'impossible. Je ne vous promets pas que vous allez devenir de vrais héros, prêts à vous battre contre les ennemis les plus puissants. Je souhaite avant tout que vous puissiez vous protéger. J'espère surtout que vous aurez simplement le réflexe qui sauve, l'envie de vous battre jusqu'au bout, et la force de croire en _vos_ capacités. Mais jamais je ne ferai de vous des guerriers, ne vous y trompez pas !! L'essentiel, c'est que vous restiez en vie. Combien m'auriez-vous donné de chance de m'en sortir face à Voldemort ? Aucune. Et pourtant je suis là. Preuve que l'espoir n'est jamais perdu. Et vous ? Comment vous en tireriez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un sorcier plus doué qu'un autre, alors si moi j'ai pu m'en tirer, pourquoi pas vous ? Demain peut-être qu'une nouvelle rencontre avec Lord Voldemort aura lieu. Demain, peut-être, je serai mort. Et alors ? Est-ce que tout sera fini ? Si moi j'échoue, d'autres n'échoueront pas. Vous pouvez tous le faire. Il faut juste y croire.

De nouveau, un silence régna dans la salle. Harry savait qu'ils étaient prêts à s'engager mais il préféra terminer sur une note moins dramatique.

–– En participant au Club de Défense, je veux simplement que vous ayez conscience du danger perpétuel, sans pour autant vivre dans la crainte. Je veux que vous soyez prêts, si cela devait arriver, à sauver votre peau et votre école. Il n'est pas question de devenir des héros, il est simplement question de rester en vie ! Mais pas en tremblant de peur, en se cachant, ou en perdant tout espoir. Il faut continuer à vivre, tout simplement, sans oublier tout ce qui fait que la vie vaut d'être vécue.

En terminant sa phrase, Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur Ginny qui se mit à rosir légèrement, espérant que personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Fort heureusement, Dean Thomas, comme tous les autres, restait époustouflé par le discours de Harry et toute l'assemblée se mit à l'applaudir avec ardeur. L'appareil photo des Crivey sembla se réveiller et mitrailla frénétiquement le héros du jour, illuminant la grande salle d'une quantité impressionnante de flashs. Harry descendit de l'estrade sous les acclamations de tous, tandis que Hermione reprenait un moment la parole pour expliquer les modalités de l'inscription. Harry fit signe aux anciens de l'AD qui s'installèrent aux différentes tables prévues à cet effet et invitèrent les candidats à se présenter selon leur année. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione retourna auprès de Harry :

–– Je suis fière de toi, lui dit-elle alors. Tu as réussi à unir tout le monde, et, de plus, à calmer les esprits vis-à-vis du professeur Bakkhar.

Elle le serra dans ses bras un court instant puis elle s'enfonça dans la foule pour indiquer aux futurs membres la table à laquelle ils devaient s'adresser. Ce fut au tour de Ron de s'approcher de son ami :

–– Génial ! Tu as parlé comme un chef, lui lança-t-il.

Mais il fut très vite appelé à sa propre table où l'attendait une Emmeline Williamson impressionnée, laisssant Harry aux prises avec un groupe de filles surexcitées.

–– Nous t'avons vraiment trouvé super, dit l'une d'entre elles. Tu nous as vraiment convaincues.

–– Psssscht ! Allez donc vous inscrire là-bas, et laissez-moi un peu d'espace, lança une voix cristalline derrière elles.

Le groupe de filles se retourna sur Manon de Bohan avec hostilité mais celle-ci ne les regardait déjà plus. Elle affichait un grand sourire et tendait les bras vers Harry. Ginny, qui s'était également approchée, s'arrêta à bonne distance, évitant d'avoir à croiser le regard méprisant de la Française.

–– Un orateur né !! s'écria Manon de sa voix limpide.

–– Oui, enfin je...

–– Je ne m'étais pas trompée à ton sujet, tu as l'âme d'un leader, Potter. C'est indéniable. Père serait très heureux de t'accueillir dans la famille. J'espère vraiment que tu reconsidèreras ma proposition...

–– Quelle proposition ? demanda Colin qui éblouit Harry en le photographiant à quelques centimètres du visage.

–– Celle de devenir un Bohan, bien sûr, répondit Manon avec évidence tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry. Il a dit lui-même qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier que la vie vaut d'être vécue. Et en entrant dans la famille, il verra à quel point je peux lui rendre la vie agréable !

Elle se serra tout contre Harry, le dévorant des yeux comme s'il ressemblait à un gros fruit bien mûr. Le sorcier était persuadé qu'elle en faisait des tonnes pour ulcérer Ginny et se demandait si, dans le fond, tout cela avait beaucoup de sens. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir, qu'un nouveau flash vint l'aveugler, au moment où Manon lui passait les bras autour du cou.

–– Heu... Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de...

–– Mais ce n'est pas grave, mon cher, l'interrompit Manon qui savait très bien que c'est à elle qu'il s'adressait et non aux Crivey. Cette photo sera superbe en première page du _Sanglier Bavard_. D'ailleurs, je vois déjà la légende qui y sera attachée : « _**Le Général !**_ ». Je trouve que ce titre te convient à merveille !

–– Super !!! s'excita Colin.

–– « _**Le général et son capitain**__e_ », suggéra Dennis Crivey, en tirant Harry vers Ginny... Après tout, elle le secondera pour les soins médicaux, non ? Et puis comme elle est Capitaine de l'équipe, je me suis dit...

Harry faillit trébucher sous la traction enthousiaste de Dennis et fut libéré de l'étreinte de Manon pour atterrir pratiquement dans les bras de Ginny. Celle-ci, surprise par la manœuvre soudaine, fit un geste pour le rattraper et ils étaient pratiquement enlacés, lorsque Colin tira une nouvelle photo. Ils ne restèrent dans cette position qu'un très bref instant, le temps de se rendre compte de la situation. Ils rougirent tous les deux, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Dean, et celui dédaigneux de Manon. Cette dernière tira violemment Harry par le bras pour le ramener auprès d'elle.

–– Non, trancha la jeune fille, sans même regarder Ginny qui était folle de rage mais n'osait bouger au risque de transformer la Bohan en tas de viande informe. « Le Général » sonne beaucoup mieux. Pas besoin de sous-fifres !!

–– Viens Ginny, on doit aller inscrire les nouveaux, proposa Dean, sur un ton plutôt givré.

–– Tu as raison, répondit-elle sans desserrer les dents. C'est triste de voir que même les prestigieuses familles ne sont pas épargnées par la médiocrité. Pauvre France, son aristocratie semble la plus touchée. Partons ! Je ne désire pas assister à une telle déchéance.

Ginny tourna ostensiblement le dos à sa rivale et parti d'un pas sec. Manon resserra son emprise étreinte sur le bras de Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle paraissait savourer fièrement une grande victoire sur un ennemi de longue date. Mais cette-fois, le jeune Potter ne se laissa pas faire.

–– Ça suffit, Manon !! Je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne t'appartiens pas. Si tu veux participer au Club de Défense, tu fais la file comme tout le monde. Et je te préviens, ne t'avise pas de te comporter de cette façon pendant nos séances de...

–– Sinon que me feras-tu ? gazouilla coquinement la jeune fille. Tu sais pourtant bien, _Harry-chéri_, que la colère est mauvaise conseillère ! C'est bien dommage car –et je me répète–, tu es terriblement craquant dans la colère.

–– Tu es vraiment insupportable ! rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré, avant de rejoindre Hermione à la table d'information.

–– A plus tard, _mon Général_, rit Manon de sa voix claire qui fit fondre quelques garçons de la file d'à côté. Vous avez remarqué ? demanda-t-elle ensuite aux Crivey.

–– Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait du remarquer ? interrogea Dennis.

–– Il m'a appelée par mon prénom, dit-elle, d'un air malicieux. On progresse !

Lorsque la plupart des élèves eurent quitté la grande salle, Hermione se félicita du grand nombre d'inscrits et commença déjà à élaborer la répartition des sous-groupes ainsi que la désignation des professeurs attitrés. Ceux-ci s'organiseraient par deux afin de faciliter la prise en main des groupes, car tout le monde n'avait pas le talent de Harry. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée car certaines personnes avaient des exigences très particulières qu'il valait mieux respecter : Ginny avaient fortement insisté pour qu'elle n'hérite pas de Manon de Bohan dans son groupe tandis que les Crivey avaient, au contraire, demandé qu'elle assiste aux séances données par Harry car elle s'occupait spécialement de la colonne qui lui était réservée dans le journal de l'école. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown avaient également souligné qu'il était hors de question pour elles de se retrouver dans le groupe de Vital Martin.

Ron, lui, était aux anges. L'effet qu'avaient produit les cicatrices de ses bras lui avait valu grand nombre de marques de sympathie et même Emmeline Williamson semblait s'être souvenue de lui. Elle lui avait demandé s'il retournait souvent sur le petit pont où ils s'étaient connus autrefois mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'engager pleinement la conversation car les gens qui attendaient dans la file avaient commencé à s'impatienter.

–– C'est étrange comme les choses évoluent, commenta-t-il à Harry. L'année passée tu étais un fou aux yeux de tous et maintenant tu es adulé.

–– Et toi tu passais pour un sombre crétin et voilà que _Emmy_ te fait soudain de beaux sourires, piqua ironiquement derrière lui Hermione.

–– Et après ? s'offusqua Ron. Elle avait juste un peu oublié qu'on se connaissait, c'est tout. Et d'abord je ne suis pas un sombre crétin.

–– Oh, laisse-tomber ! Prends plutôt ça. C'est la liste des élèves qui seront dans ton groupe.

–– Tu aurais pu au moins y mettre Emmeline !!

–– C'est Ernie qui s'en chargera, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

Ron lança un regard mauvais vers Ernie mais parut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit embrasser Hannah Abbot dans le dos de Hermione.

–– N'empêche...

–– Je reprends l'ancien groupe ? demanda Harry.

–– Oui. Tu continueras à nous enseigner de nouveaux sorts, et nous nous chargerons de transmettre nos connaissances aux nouveaux.

–– Mais les nouveaux ne vont pas râler ? fit remarquer Ron. Vous savez, beaucoup viennent pour Harry. Ils risquent d'être déçus.

–– S'ils ont bien écouté le discours de Harry, ils savent que l'important ce n'est pas qu'il soit présent ou non dans leur groupe. Mais bon, si tu pouvais passer les encourager de temps en temps... Je sais que ton emploi du temps est chargé mais...

–– C'est d'accord, Hermione, accepta Harry.

–– Hey ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas associé à Ginny, réclama Dean. Je n'ai rien contre toi, Neville, bien sûr, mais bon, je pensais qu'étant donné que Ginny et moi...

Ron lui lança un regard féroce. Harry mima l'indifférence et Ginny sembla passionnée par les empilements de chaises, au fond de la salle.

–– Parce que Ginny va épauler Harry pour ce qui est des leçons de médecine élémentaire, expliqua Hermione, et qu'en plus de cela, elle doit préparer les entraînements pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle a donc un horaire un peu particulier. On me reproche suffisamment de ne pas comprendre l'importance que peut avoir ce sport dans la vie des sorciers alors, ne venez pas vous plaindre quand pour une fois j'en tiens compte !!

–– Ah, heu... oui, c'est exact.

–– Est-ce que je suis obligée de faire équipe avec...

Cho Chang s'était approchée du groupe. Elle avait suivi toutes les leçons de Harry l'année précédente et, à ce titre, elle pouvait aider le club à s'occuper des élèves plus jeunes. Malgré le différend qui l'avait opposé au jeune Gryffondor l'année précédente, elle était toujours volontaire pour participer au Club de Défense. Peut-être pensait-elle en profiter pour renouer des liens avec Harry. Ce dernier jugea que le moment était venu pour lui de débarrasser les tables qui avaient servi aux inscriptions et s'éloigna de la petite réunion. Il n'avait pas de haine, ni de rancœur pour la jeune fille. La flamme s'était tout simplement éteinte et il ne trouvait plus rien à lui dire. Marietta n'avait évidemment pas osé se présenter et bien lui en avait pris. Personne n'avait oublié sa trahison et peu étaient disposés à lui pardonner aussi rapidement. Du coup, Cho se retrouvait un peu seule et son équipière désignée n'était autre que Luna Lovegood dont l'artichaut dans les cheveux ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille.

Harry fut bientôt rejoint par Ron qui ronchonnait parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Hermione d'inclure Emmeline dans son groupe.

–– Hé, _mon général_, on peut te donner un coup de main ? cria Seamus Finnigan accompagné de son jeune frère.

Harry se raidit. Si Seamus s'y mettait aussi...

–– Tu vas quand même pas m'appeler comme ça ! protesta Harry.

–– Bah, je sais pas, moi je trouve ça plutôt rigolo, reconnut Seamus.

–– C'est même assez classe, en fait ! confirma Ron.

–– Rappelle-toi qui m'a affublé de ce sobriquet ridicule, répliqua Harry à son meilleur ami.

–– Ouais, je reconnais que j'aime pas trop lui donner raison à celle-là mais...

–– Mais sur ce coup-là, reconnaît qu'elle a fait fort, insista Seamus qui avait depuis longtemps pris fait et cause pour Manon.

Ron préféra se taire et Harry aussi. Quitte à porter un surnom, il aurait tout de même préféré recevoir celui de « _Vif des Anges_ ». Mais il ne put cependant réprimer un sourire.

–– C'est quand même curieux qu'on n'ait pas vu nos professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, continua Seamus. Ils étaient censés exercer un droit de regard sur nos activités.

–– Tant mieux s'ils ne viennent pas, assura Ron. On aura plus de liberté. Et vu ce qu'on a dit sur eux, il valait mieux qu'ils soient absents.

–– Ça ne m'étonne pas de Bakkhar, continua Seamus. Trop snob pour perdre son temps avec un bête Club de Défense. Par contre j'y aurais bien vu le gros O'Conelly.

–– Pffft ! Il aura dû se perdre dans les couloirs en cherchant la salle, ricana le préfet de Gryffondor. Il en est tout à fait capable.

Mais Harry n'en était pas aussi sûr. En rangeant les dernières tables dans un des coins de la pièce, il eut la très nette sensation qu'une forte odeur de transpiration demeurait près d'un amoncellement de vieilles armoires poussiéreuses. L'espace qui y figurait restait toutefois bien trop exigu pour que qu'une personne, même de petite taille, puisse s'y faufiler. Mais ne pouvait-on s'attendre à tout de la part d'un homme capable de subtiliser un sous-vêtement à sa propriétaire sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? Peu lui importait. Le Club de Défense prenait vie et avec lui, l'espoir renaissait. Désormais, Harry ne se sentait plus aussi seul.

_**ET VOILA. Fin du chapitre. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire un dernier effort, une ultime review avant le prochain chapitre dont la date de publication n'est absolument pas fixée. A bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite des aventures du Syndrome d'Horadus.**_


	34. Mauvaises humeurs

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Une très bonne nouvelle pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fic car je publie enfin le chapitre 34.  
De plus, le chapitre suivant avance à grand pas et devrait être publié dans pas (trop) longtemps.**

** En espérant ne pas avoir abuser de votre patience.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires.**

**  
BP**

**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 34 – Mauvaises humeurs**

Une semaine seulement s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée scolaire, mais Harry avait la nette impression qu'il s'agissait plutôt de deux longs mois très chargés. Il fallait avouer que l'année avait mal commencé pour tout le monde et que la tension qui avait gagné tous les élèves instaurait une ambiance des plus sinistres au sein de l'école. Ajoutés à cela, les menaces, disparitions, meurtres et autres attaques que la Gazette répertoriait tous les jours dans ses colonnes achevaient d'anéantir le moral de chacun.

Mais ce sentiment ne touchait plus Harry. A présent, il lui semblait que tout serait différent. Déjà les sélections de Quidditch lui avaient redonné foi en lui. Et, à son grand soulagement, il osait de nouveau parler à Ginny sans baisser les yeux ou se sentir coupable. Et cela représentait pour lui bien plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Ensuite, la réunion tenue la veille s'était incroyablement bien déroulée. Après avoir harangué une foule d'élèves désormais conquis à sa cause, le « _général_ » –comme on se plaisait à l'appeler maintenant– se sentait plus fort, plus sûr que jamais de ses choix. Il avait vu sur les visages une confiance nouvelle, un espoir naissant. Bien entendu, cela lui donnait une pression supplémentaire ; l'échec n'était pas de mise. Mais quelque chose en lui indiquait qu'il ne faillirait pas.

Sur le chemin qui les amenait, Hermione et lui, au bureau du professeur McGonagall, beaucoup d'élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient venus le saluer. Tout cela présageait de bonnes choses pour l'avenir du Club de Défense. Plus surprenant, certains Serpentard demeuraient silencieux à son passage, presque timides, ce qui étaient plutôt rare dans cette Maison. Harry soupçonnait le dilemme qui s'était emparé d'eux : afficher leurs sympathies vis-à-vis de Harry ou, du moins, au Club de Défense, pouvait être considéré par certains membres de leur Maison –Malefoy en tête– comme de la trahison.

Devaient-ils assister ou non aux séances d'entraînement ? Un grand nombre de Serpentard qui avaient assisté à la séance d'information avaient longuement hésité avant de s'inscrire et quelques-uns y avaient même renoncé, à contre-cœur selon l'expression de leur visage. Mais l'empressement de Manon de Bohan à rejoindre le Club de Harry avait décidé bon nombre de ses camarades de Maison. Du coup, c'est Harry qui était frappé d'un dilemme : devait-il oui ou non apprécier cette fille ?

« Qu'importe ! » se dit alors le sorcier. Ce qui comptait c'était que le Club soit organisé et désormais plus rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. La séance d'information avait été un succès incontestable et le rapport que portait Hermione sous le bras à destination de la directrice adjointe entérinerait définitivement le projet. Ils avaient encore travaillé tard, tous les deux, pour finaliser ce dossier. Rien n'avait été négligé, McGonagall étant capable de décortiquer scrupuleusement le document et d'en analyser les moindres détails.

Hermione avait les traits tirés. Cette première semaine d'école avait été très éprouvante pour elle. Il lui avait fallu régler un tas de problèmes, rédiger une quantité de dossiers, à commencer par celui concernant le journal des Crivey, et à apaiser les craintes grandissantes des filles face aux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Sans compter la quantité impressionnante de devoirs qu'ils avaient tous reçus et ses obligations de préfète. Mais, comme de coutume, tout avait été réglé en temps et en heure. Elle avait même commencé la rédaction d'une longue lettre destinée à Victoria, pour la soutenir moralement. La jeune fille aurait donc du se sentir soulagée, mais son visage fermé indiquait une contrariété nouvelle qui n'inspirait aucune confiance au jeune homme.

Harry ne prononça pas grand chose sur le chemin qui les amenait au bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Son amie semblait d'une humeur passablement maussade et il se doutait bien que Ron en était la cause. Pourtant, ils n'avaient eu aucun mot ce matin, ce qui changeait de l'ordinaire. Au début du repas, l'ambiance avait rarement été aussi légère. Tous reparlaient avec excitation de la séance d'information et du discours envoûtant de leur nouveau chef. Ron avait proposé de subtiliser des flacons de jus de citrouille pour l'envoyer à Vicky et, contrairement à son habitude, Hermione ne s'en était même pas offusquée.

Mais au moment de partir, le jeune Weasley avait préféré s'attarder au petit déjeuner. Et ce n'était pas pour se gaver de céréales, cette fois. Il semblait plutôt s'intéresser à la table voisine où un groupe de filles discutait jovialement en lançant des regards furtifs vers le préfet de Gryffondor. Le héros du Terrier avait désormais ses groupies...

— Ah, vous voilà ! lança sèchement une voix qui sortit Harry de ses pensées. Je commençais à m'impatienter. Dépêchez-vous, la cloche va bientôt sonner.

— Bonjour Professeur, répondirent en chœur les deux amis à la Directrice adjointe.

— Je vois que vous avez parfaitement fait les choses, miss Granger, continua le professeur McGonagall en jetant un œil sur l'épais dossier que lui tendait Hermione.

— Nous y avons consigné la liste de tous les inscrits, Madame. Mais d'autres peuvent encore s'ajouter... Euh... Est-ce que vous avez eu des échos de nos professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? Parce que nous aurions pensé les voir à la séance d'information mais...

— Il semble que le... _professeur_ O'Conelly avait un rendez-vous disons... _plus opportun _! répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Tandis que le professeur Bakkhar montrerait plutôt un désintérêt prononcé pour votre club, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux.

— Est-ce cela pourrait signifier que...

— Ça ne signifie rien du tout, coupa froidement Minerva. Vos professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne m'ont pas présenté de rapports négatifs, je considère donc que votre Club a obtenu toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais rejoindre ma classe.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et laissèrent leur professeur s'éloigner à grands pas. La directrice adjointe ne paraissait pas très ravie de ses nouveaux collègues, mais Harry se sentait soulagé. Au moins, il n'aurait de compte à rendre à personne et il pourrait laisser libre cours à son imagination.

— Ne traînons pas ici, conseilla Hermione. Moi, en tant que préfète, je ne risque rien mais...

— Oui je sais, Rusard ne doit pas être loin... et vu que je lui ai échappé plusieurs fois déjà...

— Ce qu'il peut être mesquin, ce sale bonhomme ! On ne peut même pas apporter un dossier à un professeur sans devoir se justifier mille fois !

Harry se contenta de suivre son amie. Quand elle commençait à pester sur les gens, même aussi abjects que le concierge de Poudlard, cela signifiait pour Harry un signal d'alarme très clair. Or le moment était mal choisi, le cours du professeur Bakkhar commençant dans quelques minutes. Le jeune homme tenta donc de calmer la contrariété de son amie en discutant de ce qu'elle avait écrit dans l'ébauche de lettre à Vicky.

Lorsque le cours de l'Égyptien débuta, tous étaient tendus. Ron, qui avait failli arriver en retard, les joues roses et un petit sourire rêveur à la commissure des lèvres, fut le seul à manquer totalement d'attention. Ceci lui valut la première vague de mauvais points adressés à sa Maison et une série d'exercices plus compliquée que celle des autres. Son sourire disparut aussi vite, tandis que celui d'Hermione s'agrandit. Comme les élèves s'y étaient attendus, Bakkhar se montra intransigeant sur les objectifs de fin de cours –impossibles à atteindre– et totalement impitoyable envers les élèves qui essuyaient un échec.

Lorsque l'illusionniste demanda un volontaire pour un exercice, il avait reçu pour toute réponse un silence pesant. Harry et quelques autres avaient donc levé la main pour éviter au professeur de devoir punir la classe pour son manque de courage. Hermione avait également levé la sienne mais Bakkhar l'avait totalement ignorée.

— Est-ce là tout l'engouement que vous manifestez à l'égard de ma science ? Pensez-vous que j'ai franchi deux mers et un continent pour ne recevoir l'attention que d'une minorité d'entre-vous ? Croyez-vous que votre ennemi vous demandera si vous êtes volontaire avant de vous transpercer de son sabre ? J'exige une participation complète de toute la classe !! Personne n'est autorisé à renoncer, ni même à douter !! Où sont donc vos bras, jeunes disciples ?

Bakkhar murmurait à peine quand il parlait mais c'était encore pire que s'il avait hurlé de rage. La froideur de ses mots atteignait le cœur des élèves comme autant de flèches de glace décochées en pleine poitrine. Parvati jeta un œil sur Harry, le visage déconfit, et celui-ci crut un moment qu'elle l'enviait pour la vaillance qu'il manifestait. Mais il comprit très vite qu'en fait, c'était le sien, de courage, qu'elle tentait de rassembler et qu'en le regardant, elle se remémorait les propos qu'il avait tenus lors de la séance d'information. Il fut donc stupéfait mais ravi de la voir lever une main tremblante à son tour...

— La peur est donc votre moteur, _Jâriah_, pour que vous vous décidiez enfin ? déclara Bakkhar en fixant la jeune fille d'un regard méprisant. Rappelez-vous ce dont nous avions discuté à son sujet. Si vous vous laissez submergés par elle, elle vous conduira directement vers la mort !

Parvati oscilla quelque peu, troublée, mais elle conserva la main levée.

— Mais... osa protester timidement Vital Martin. Parvati a du vaincre sa peur pour...

— Et vous la vôtre pour oser m'interrompre de la sorte !!!

Les yeux de Bakkhar flamboyèrent et Vital se ratatina sur son coussin. Tout le monde se sentit mal à l'aise, craignant que la colère de leur professeur n'atteignît un nouveau paroxysme. Quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent qui parurent chacune un fragment d'éternité. Quand l'Égyptien remua de nouveau ses lèvres.

— C'est un bon début, _effendi_. Votre audace apporte cinq points à votre maison... et votre sélection pour l'épreuve que voici.

Vital ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il fut d'abord surpris de ne pas subir milles morts. Puis il comprit qu'il venait de faire gagner des points à Gryffondor et se retint de sauter de joie, auquel cas il en aurait fait perdre le triple. Enfin, il se décomposa lorsqu'il vit le maître de magie orientale indiquer du doigt la petite cour où se dressait fièrement une magnifique fontaine admirablement ouvragée. Il était donc le nouveau volontaire désigné et cela ne le rassurait guère. Mais il essaya de faire bonne figure devant Parvati et il tenta de dissimuler son angoisse grandissante.

— Dans le bassin d'eau se trouve une théière ancienne. Dans cette théière, un gallion égyptien. Si vous parvenez à le prendre en moins de cinq minutes, vous pourrez le garder.

Vital Martin se sentit presque soulagé. S'il ne suffisait que de prendre une vieille théière, alors... Le français se dirigea donc vers le fond de la classe sous le regard inquiet de ses condisciples, moins confiants que lui. Vital, se doutant probablement qu'un piège dût l'attendre, leva sa baguette et avança prudemment. Le portique franchi, le jeune homme se sentit rassuré.

Il n'y avait rien d'hostile dans ce paisible atrium luxuriant de verdure où la quiétude semblait régner en maître. Un petit colibri rougeoyant butinait une immense fleur blanche sans se soucier de l'intrusion du sorcier. Mais ce dernier ne s'en souciait pas ; il avait le regard posé sur le fond du bassin octogonal, dominé par la fontaine byzantine ornée de marbres, de bronzes et de faïences turquoise.

Méfiant, Vital posa le bout de sa baguette à la surface de l'eau. Rien ne se produisit. Il jeta alors un œil vers le professeur Bakkhar dont le visage n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs assis en tailleur, en lévitation à un mètre du sol, les yeux clos, mais attentif à tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Estimant sans doute qu'il valait mieux ne pas perdre sa baguette, Vital toucha la surface de l'eau du bout du doigt. Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il plongea alors la main entière, mais toujours rien ne l'en empêcha. Alors pensant avoir suffisamment mis à l'épreuve sa bravoure, il plongea totalement le bras pour aller se saisir d'un objet que les autres élèves ne pouvaient voir de leur place.

Soudain le garçon hurla de terreur en retirant son bras à une vitesse ahurissante, projetant de l'eau un peu partout autour de lui et faisant fuir le colibri effrayé. Apparemment sa main endolorie était ensanglantée, ce qui épouvanta toute la classe, Lavande et Parvati en particulier.

— Vous avez manqué de prudence, jeune apprenti. Mais je m'attendais à bien pire. Qui d'autre ?

Hermione leva la main, sous l'admiration de Harry et de Ron. Mais une fois encore Bakkhar l'ignora. Vital revint s'asseoir, tout penaud, tenant sa main blessée dans celle valide.

— Professeur, essaya Parvati, ne devrait-il pas aller à l'infirm...

— Une telle remarque montre que vous n'avez évidemment encore rien compris, jeune fille.

— Mais...

— C'est une illusion, souffla Hermione. Il n'est pas vraiment blessé, Dumbledore n'accepterait pas qu'on...

— Mais il a super mal, chuchota Lavande. Il fait pas semblant !

— La douleur n'existe que parce que vous y croyez, répliqua d'un ton cassant l'enseignant. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à bavarder. Le verbe est sacré ! Et vous donnez raison à l'adage qui révèle que femme ne peut maîtriser l'organe de parole sans en abuser !! Il vous en coûtera vingt points supplémentaires !

Les filles parurent vexées par de tels propos abusifs mais Harry se racla la gorge en faisant des petits « non » avec la tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les filles montrent leur désaccord, même si cela les rongeait. Ces dernières lancèrent un regard noir à Harry mais, suivant les instructions du _général_, elles ne réagirent pas. Harry se proposa donc pour accomplir l'épreuve afin de focaliser l'attention sur autre chose que l'envie de révolte. Mais c'est Seamus qui fut envoyé.

Le jeune Finnigan ne paraissait pas très heureux de devoir se lancer mais il ne se fit pas prier. S'avançant dans le décor paradisiaque, il hésita longuement avant de s'approcher de la fontaine. Ce qu'il y vit le fit froncer les sourcils. Il respira un grand coup et jeta le bras dans l'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair, tentant probablement d'attraper la théière. Mais il le ressortit de la même façon que Vital, en éclaboussant sa robe. Il n'avait rien au bras, cependant, mais chacun put l'entendre murmurer « _ils sont trop rapides_ ». Il y avait donc des créatures là-dedans...

Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Il prit alors sa baguette et lança une série de sorts d'immobilisation dans le bassin, ce qui projeta plus d'eau encore que la fontaine elle-même et parut l'énerver au plus au point ! Au bout des cinq minutes réglementaires, Seamus fut rappelé à sa place et Dean fut à son tour envoyé, tandis que Hermione avait toujours la main levée.

Devant le bassin, Dean ne fut pas plus inspiré. Il tenta lui aussi le sortilège d'immobilité, puis un maléfice d'étourdissement, mais il semblait que les créatures évitaient les sorts avec une agilité déconcertante. Harry se demandait de quelle nature pouvaient être ces horreurs. Les strangulots, bien que désagréables, ne se montraient pas aussi agiles (et il savait de quoi il parlait).

Dean regarda autour de lui et vit une vieille canne en bois posée contre un petit banc de pierre. Il s'empara de l'objet et plongea une extrémité dedans, moulinant à grands mouvements comme s'il mélangeait le contenu de son chaudron. Puis il sembla avoir une idée et plongea plutôt l'autre extrémité de la canne, celle dont la partie est recourbée.

Harry comprit que Dean tentait de se saisir de la théière en l'agrippant par son anse, ce qui constituait probablement une excellente idée. Mais quelque chose semblait la retenir dans le fond. Dean tira de toutes ses forces et s'agita frénétiquement avant de basculer tout entier dans la fontaine sous le cri apeuré des filles. Il en ressortit en hurlant, naturellement trempé, sa robe déchirée en plusieurs endroits et saignant d'un peu partout. Il avait l'air en état de choc, et Harry se sentit coupable d'en ressentir un certain ravissement, tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

Mais Ron ne rit pas longtemps car il fut le suivant. Celui-ci grommela bruyamment lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la lourde canne était restée au fond du bassin. Il réfléchit à son tour, puis se tapa la main sur le front, signe d'une idée évidente. Il lança le sortilège d'attraction et il attrapa la canne dans une main. Puis sourit et lança un « _accio théière_ » qui ne produisit rien. Il se remit à réfléchir de plus belle quand il se mit à ricaner !

— _Aquafrigoris_,_ Aquafrigoris_,_ Aquafrigoris ! _Aha ! Vous faites moins les fiers maintenant que vous êtes congelés... Euh...

Mais Ron se gratta le crâne quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas extraire la théière d'un bloc de glace ! Il tenta bien de la briser à coups de canne mais il constata que seule la surface avait été gelée et que toutes les créatures continuaient à s'agiter en dessous. Il regagna sa place juste après, l'épreuve étant arrivée à échéance.

Harry ne put échanger un mot avec Ron, de peur qu'il ne fît perdre encore d'autres points pour bavardage. Il se demandait toujours ce que pouvait contenir ce fichu bassin.

Neville fut le suivant. Il eut la brillante idée d'apporter son encrier pour noircir l'eau et empêcher ainsi les créatures de voir son bras. Mais il le renversa avant d'atteindre la fontaine. Il tentât alors d'enlever les étranges bêtes de l'eau en imitant l' « _accio »_ de Ron mais lorsqu'il en reçut une en pleine figure, il abandonna la partie. Cependant, grâce à lui, Harry vit qu'en fait de créature, il s'agissait surtout de brochets affamés.

Le jeune Potter n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que son tour était venu. Celui-ci entra donc prudemment dans la petite cour intérieure et constata qu'il était agréable de s'y trouver. Le colibri aux couleurs chatoyantes butinait toujours ces grandes fleurs aux parfums subtils. Le jeune homme jeta un œil dans le bassin. La théière était bien en vue, dans un des huit recoins de la pièce d'eau recouverte de mosaïques somptueuses, au milieu d'un banc de brochets vifs comme l'éclair.

D'après ce qu'il avait observé des précédents essais, il ne risquait rien d'y mettre la main tant qu'il n'essayait pas d'attraper l'ustensile. Il glissa donc la main dans l'eau et, en effet, aucun des poissons ne réagit. Il plongea alors la canne qu'avait laissée Ron et rien ne se passa tant qu'il ne toucha pas la théière. Mais à peine celle-ci fut effleurée que les poissons voraces attaquèrent le morceau de bois. Il y avait trop de poissons pour les retirer un à un dans les cinq minutes et Harry se demanda comment approcher la théière sans que ses gardiens s'en aperçoivent.

C'est alors que les paroles de Hermione illuminèrent son esprit. Une _illusion_ !!! Le secret c'était ça : _il fallait tromper ces maudits poissons_. Mais le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait procéder. Il ne connaissait aucun sort de cette nature. Mais pourquoi fallait-il un sort ? Bakkhar et son confrère leur avait déjà expliqué l'intérêt de se passer de baguette. Neville lui-même avait trouvé le bon chemin... Mais l'encre se diluerait trop vite et ne serait sans doute pas efficace pour brouiller la vue de ces êtres écaillés. Devait-il utiliser les gants que lui avait offert Hagrid ? Ils étaient dans son dortoir et un sortilège d'attraction prendrait sans doute trop de temps, des gants n'étant pas aussi véloces qu'un éclair de feu !

Soudain Harry eut une étrange idée. Il ne savait pas si cela pouvait réussir mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps et il ne pouvait qu'essayer. Il sortit précipitamment de la petite cour pour se rendre dans la salle de classe. Il se tourna vers le petit salon où étaient disposés des narghilés de toutes dimensions et se saisit d'un miroir positionné juste derrière le comptoir à tabac.

Le sorcier jeta un œil vers son maître mais celui-ci demeurait impassible. Harry emporta donc le miroir sous son bras et se retrouva au bord de la fontaine, priant pour que son idée fonctionne. Il glissa alors le miroir dans l'eau, piégeant la théière dans son coin en prenant bien soin de l'isoler des prédateurs aquatiques. Pour être certain que le miroir ne glisse pas contre les parois du réservoir, Harry lui lança un sort de colle perpétuelle. Désormais, les brochets qui observaient dans la direction du récipient à thé n'apercevaient plus l'éclat cuivré de l'accessoire de cuisine, mais celui verdâtre de leurs propres écailles. Harry risqua alors de plonger la main derrière le miroir et toucha la théière du bout des doigts, prêt à retirer le bras au moindre mouvement suspect d'un de ces spécimens d'**_Esox lucius_**.

Bernés par leur propre reflet, les brochets ne réagirent pas au contact des doigts de Harry sur la théière. Le jeune homme souffla de soulagement et saisit cette dernière qui resta cependant figée au fond du bassin. Il avait oublié qu'elle était irrémédiablement fixée. Sentant que les cinq minutes qui lui étaient imparties arrivaient à leur terme, Harry agit sans même réfléchir. Il souleva simplement le couvercle et prit la grosse pièce dorée qui attendait juste en dessous.

— Surprenante technique ! affirma Bakkhar sans montrer la moindre satisfaction. Trop lente ! Trop compliquée. Mais néanmoins efficace. Et vous avez fait preuve de bon sens. Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant !

Harry, qui s'était senti fier de lui l'espace d'un instant, ravala sa salive et son orgueil. Bakkhar exigeait de ses élèves une perfection à laquelle ils ne pouvaient accéder. Trop lent ? Trop compliqué ? Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus en seulement cinq petites minutes ? Il ne maîtrisait aucun sort de pêche !!

— Comme promis, vous pouvez garder le gallion, continua Bakkhar avec son fort accent arabique. Et vous permettez à votre maison de récupérer les points qu'elle a perdus.

Étant donné la quantité phénoménale de points qui leur avait déjà été retirés, la nouvelle fut accueillie avec beaucoup de joie... mais en silence !

— Cependant, user d'une illusion n'est pas toujours le meilleur des moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Vous avez remarqué que le temps pouvait jouer contre vous. Il est parfois nécessaire d'avoir recours à des méthodes plus rapides. Et vous le savez mieux que d'autres, _effendi_ Potter. Souvenez-vous : la force d'un guerrier repose en sa faculté d'innover, de s'adapter et de multiplier ses techniques. Et ce, le plus rapidement possible. **L'ennemi n'attend jamais !**

Bakkhar avait lancé cette dernière phrase avec une brusquerie si soudaine qu'il fit sursauter quelques élèves, et pas uniquement des filles. Puis, s'adressant à l'assemblée avec une sorte de démence fanatique, il continua sa leçon :

— Pourquoi avez-vous tous essayés de prendre la théière ? Ce n'était pas là où se situait le danger, pourtant visible ! Qui était l'ennemi ?

— Les... brochets, essaya timidement Neville complètement tétanisé.

— Et quel est leur point faible ?

— Le... leurs... leurs yeux ? répondit maladroitement une fille en pensant au miroir de Harry.

— Par la barbe de Ramsès, mais où donc est passé votre bon sens ! **L'eau** ! L'eau est le point faible de tous les poissons, grands ou petits, carnassiers ou non !!! Si de simples brochets vous maintiennent dans l'échec, pensez-vous vraiment que vous aurez le niveau pour réussir mon cours ? Allez donc suivre des leçons de broderie plutôt que de nous faire perdre notre temps, jeune écervelée !

Une fois encore, l'Egyptien n'avait pas élevé la voix mais celle-ci était emplie d'un mépris indescriptible. La jeune fille, que Harry connaissait vaguement sous le nom de Margareth Peterborough, s'effondra en larmes devant ses condisciples médusés. Tous étaient convaincus que Bakkhar se serait montré plus humain envers un garçon. Après tout, il n'avait pas dit un mot sur la piètre prestation de Dean. Mais les filles, admirables de stoïcisme, ne répondirent pas à la remarque blessante.

L'illusionniste ne prêta aucune attention aux sanglots étouffés de la sorcière et se dirigea vers la fontaine. Le petit colibri délaissa un moment ses fleurs blanches pour tournoyer autour du turban coloré de l'oriental.

—Ale roh, Chalini.

L'oiseau retourna immédiatement auprès de sa source de nectar. Harry s'étonna que le mage s'adresse à un tel volatile, lui qui semblait indifférent à toute chose et particulièrement aux larmes des jeunes filles. Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas outre mesure sur ce détail car déjà le maître des illusions reprenait la parole.

—_Evanesco_ ! Que peut donc faire un brochet sans l'eau dans laquelle il évolue ?

En un mouvement de main, toute l'eau de la fontaine s'était volatilisée, ne laissant que les poissons sautillant dans un bassin vide. Il était facile, à présent, de prendre la théière dont les algues collantes qui la figeait dans le fond s'étaient desséchées et ne la retenaient plus du tout. La solution proposée par Bakkhar était d'une simplicité remarquable et à la portée de tous.

— Vous devez résoudre les énigmes avec rapidité, efficacité et simplicité. Utiliser votre cerveau mais ne surtout pas perdre trop de temps. Sinon vous êtes perdus ! Vous manquez encore de tout cela. A présent, vérifions où vous en êtes avec vos exercices de magie sans baguette...

La séance se termina sur un résultat mitigé. Chaque élève s'était fortement entraîné pour parvenir à effectuer les exercices imposés par Bakkhar au cours précédent mais ceux-ci étaient d'une telle difficulté que peu d'entre eux avaient réellement progressé. Et la manière dont l'enseignant s'était acharné sur les filles en général, avait finalement démoralisé tout le monde. Et la perte de points en avait été conséquente.

Dans la grande salle où chacun se réunissait pour le repas, une bonne partie de la classe essayait de se libérer de la tension qui les avait tenus durant près de quatre heures.

— A votre avis, il était pire que d'habitude ou... ? demanda Ron

— Pas pire à notre égard, en tout cas, cracha Lavande, ivre de rage. Il ne pourrait pas faire pire !

— Ce type est odieux ! Je le déteste, pleurait presque Parvati, des larmes de colère dégoulinant sur ses joues.

— Heureusement que tu nous as fait récupérer des points, Harry, se consola Seamus, sans quoi, nous battions le nouveau record du plongeon de points en un seul cours.

— Ce mec est un vrai psychopathe, je vous dis ! répondit Dean, tout en serrant les poings. Quelle humiliation il m'a fait subir ! J'aurais pu me faire dévorer par ces maudites carpes...

— Des brochets, le coupa Ron qui retrouvait un sourire imprégné d'une forte antipathie. Et ne fais pas ta chochotte ! Hermione avait raison ce n'était qu'une illusion, tu n'as aucune véritable blessure. Et tu n'es même plus mouillé !

— Et après ? rétorqua Dean. Tu penses que tu avais l'air plus malin avec ton bête sort de gel ? On peut pas dire que c'était une idée grandiose, et ils étaient plutôt palots tes...

— DE QUOI ? se rebella Ron, montrant clairement l'insigne de préfet mal attaché sur son torse et prêt à hurler sur son camarade un flot continu d'injures de toutes sortes.

— HO ! STOP ! s'interposa Harry, franchement agacé. C'est pas le moment ! Nous en avons tous pris plein la figure, en particulier les filles et je crois qu'on ferait mieux de nous épauler plutôt que de nous déchirer !

Les deux adversaires échangèrent des éclairs haineux par les yeux mais préférèrent se taire. Hermione, qui était sur le point d'intervenir en eut le souffle coupé un court instant. Elle avait été devancée par Harry qui faisait une nouvelle fois preuve d'autorité, et elle l'observa avec admiration. Elle se glissa près de lui, sous l'œil attentif de Ron, et lui souffla quelques mots.

— Je suis vraiment très fière de toi, Harry. Non seulement tu as réussi cette épreuve avec brio mais je trouve que tu as mûri énormément en si peu de temps...

— J'imagine que la situation y a beaucoup contribué, répondit-il avec un cynisme évident. Et puis, reprit-il en s'adressant au groupe qui ne décolérait pas, s'il y en a ici dont nous pouvons être fiers, c'est bien de vous les filles ! Vous avez su garder votre sang froid malgré tout ce que Bakkhar vous a fait subir. Vous avez beaucoup de mérite.

— Merci, répondirent quelques unes, Margareth Peterborough en tête, ce qui ne parut pas plaire à Ginny qui entrait à son tour dans la grande salle et rejoignait Dean pour lui demander les raisons de la mauvaise tête qu'il affichait.

Ce mot d'encouragement de la part du sorcier fut vivement apprécié par la gente féminine qui se sentit quelque peu apaisée. Nombreuses lui étaient reconnaissantes de les considérer à leur juste valeur et ce sentiment renforça l'allégeance tacite qui se nouait entre Harry et sa nouvelle troupe du Club de Défense.

Tout doucement, et bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais cherché, le sorcier sentait qu'une cohésion forte s'installait autour de lui. Il en était le centre, la figure de proue. Et cela l'effrayait, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé être mis en avant. Mais cette coalition nouvelle le rassurait pour l'avenir. En luttant contre les injustices de l'illusionniste, les filles commençaient à se souder entre elles et donneraient l'exemple aux garçons qui en étaient encore à se poser en rivaux.

— Vous croyez que _Babar_ était présent lors de la séance d'information pour le Club ? se demanda Lavande. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il était si désagréable, comme s'il voulait se venger.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, Lavande, raisonna Hermione. Il n'était pas pire que d'habitude. En fait, il est toujours aussi machiste et misogyne, qu'il ait assisté ou non à la séance d'information. Et puis, il semblait plus sympa en début de cours. Pour rendre les points qu'il nous avait déjà enlevés, il fallait presque qu'il soit content de nous...

— Ou de Harry...

— De nous, corrigea Hermione. Enfin de vous, puisque les filles ont été tout bonnement évincées. Franchement, je trouve que dans le fond tous les candidats se sont bien débrouillés. Même Ron. Sa tentative de geler l'eau était certes maladroite, mais l'idée de paralyser les brochets n'était pas idiote.

— Maladroite ? ronchonnant le rouquin. Comment ça, maladroite ?

— Ou Neville avec son encrier..., continua Hermione sans se soucier du préfet. Il a dit qu'il s'attendait à pire, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas qu'on trouve la solution. Il devait donc être satisfait de nos résultats, non ?

— Hé bien si Babar-le-Tocard est comme ça quand il est content, fit remarquer Parvati, j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'on va prendre quand il sera furieux.

— Il vaut mieux donc ne pas lui donner de raison de le devenir, conclut ironiquement Harry.

— N'empêche... T'es sûr qu'il n'était pas là à la séance ? poursuivit Margareth en s'adressant à Harry, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Ginny. Il t'a dit que tu savais mieux qui quiconque l'importance de décider vite ou je ne sais plus trop quoi... Ça ressemblait à ton discours d'hier et...

— Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, assura Hermione. Quiconque connaît le passé de Harry aurait pu prononcer les mêmes paroles.

Ceci sembla clore la discussion car la fin du repas approchait et il leur fallait préparer le cours suivant. Heureusement, la botanique permettrait à chacun de souffler un peu, à moins de risquer de perdre ses doigts en rempotant Dieu sait quelle plante carnivore.

Le soir venu, Ron, Hermione et Harry s'isolèrent dans un coin afin de composer une réponse digne à la lettre de Victoria. Le jeune Weasley proposa de lui envoyer quelques Bulles Baveuses avant de se rappeler que les effets magiques de la confiserie, tellement appréciés, en seraient probablement annihilés. Mais le syndrome d'Horadus n'affecterait en rien l'exquise saveur des Fondants du Chaudron ou de quelques Patacitrouilles. Il était prêt à se défaire de son paquet personnel, en attendant d'en racheter de nouveaux lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, si toutefois elle avait lieue. Harry lui en fut fort reconnaissant.

Les trois amis furent interrompus par Ginny Weasley qui vint leur donner les horaires d'entraînement pour le Quidditch. Elle lança un regard noir à Margareth qui venait de sourire à Harry en allant donner un livre à une autre fille.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là ? ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune Capitaine. Encore une qui succombe à la folie Harry Potter ?

— Hum... s'empourpra furieusement Harry.

— C'est rien, répondit simplement Hermione. Maggie est simplement reconnaissante à Harry de lui avoir donné son soutien. Nous avons eu quatre heures avec le professeur Bakkhar aujourd'hui...

— Oui, Dean me l'a dit. N'empêche, je trouve que beaucoup de filles tournent autour de toi, Harry, et ce n'est pas sain du tout. Je suppose que c'est l'effet de ton dernier discours...

— Si ça te gêne tant que ça, plaisanta Ron, tu n'as qu'à laisser tomber ce gros nul de Dean et sortir avec Harry ! Ça couperait l'herbe sous le pied de toutes ces greluches !

— Pffft ! N'importe quoi, Ron ! Tu es toujours aussi crétin quand tu veux, rougit à son tour Ginny, ce qui lui donnait un air très craquant. Je trouvais juste que c'est pas bon pour le Club de Défense. On a autre chose à faire que d'organiser des rencontres de groupies...

— Je ne crois pas que nous en sommes là, tempéra Hermione. S'il le faut, nous remettrons les pendules à l'heure, le cas échéant.

— Mouais, hum... Qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda la belle rouquine pour se sortir de l'embarras dans lequel elle s'était mise.

— On répond à Vicky, répondit aussitôt Ron, une petite pique dans la voix.

— Ah ! fit Ginny décontenancée. Vous le faites à trois ?

— Tu comprendrais, si tu avais lu ce qu'elle a envoyé à Harry... Vraiment terrible !

— RON ! le gronda Hermione.

— Ben quoi ? se justifia le garçon.

— Je te raconterais moi-même Ginny, assura la préfète en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Parce que celui-là va encore tout déformer comme d'habitude.

— Hey ! Je ne déforme jamais rien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Mais la nouvelle dispute fut interrompue par une nouvelle incursion, celle de Seamus, cette fois. Son regard était noir de fureur, plus encore que lorsqu'il était sorti du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

— Harry ! J'ai besoin de tes services !

— Ah bon ? De quel genre de service ?

— Tout le monde sait ici que tu t'entends bien avec cette fille, là, Manon de Bohan.

— Quoi, cette harpie ? ricana Ginny, dédaigneuse. Laisse-moi rire ! C'est une vipère qui veut juste empoisonner sa nouvelle proie, rien de plus !

— Allons Ginny ! tempéra Hermione.

— Là je suis bien d'accord avec toi, frangine, affirma Ron, regagnant considérablement des points dans l'estime de sa sœur. Faut s'en méfier comme de la peste, de cette...

— Je me fiche royalement que vous l'appréciez ou pas, coupa sèchement Seamus, peu enclin à écouter leurs doléances. Ce qui compte c'est que _elle, elle_ apprécie Harry. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi !

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione avant que les deux Weasley ne crachent leur grogne.

— Je voudrais que tu demandes à Manon de calmer ce scélérat de Drago Malefoy envers mon frère. Je crois qu'elle a de l'influence sur lui et qu'elle peut changer certaines choses.

— Malefoy s'en est pris à Liam ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Malefoy s'est pris quelques revers ces derniers temps. Quand Hagrid l'a plongé dans la boue, il était fou de rage. Tu penses bien : il a bien fallu qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un !

— Et il a jeté son dévolu sur Liam...

— Il aurait bien aimé mais je me doutais bien qu'il irait lui chercher querelle alors j'ai prévenu mon frère et il s'est tenu à l'écart du mieux qu'il pouvait. Liam n'a osé aller se coucher que vers quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il était certain que tout le monde dormait et que personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer dans son sommeil.

— Quatre heures du mat' ? s'offusqua Ron !

— Ce n'est pas tenable, fit Hermione, scandalisée. Il ne pourra pas étudier correctement s'il va dormir à de telles heures.

— Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave !

— Comment ça ? s'étonnèrent les quatre autres.

— Hier soir ça s'est pas bien passé. Déjà que Drago était vexé qu'il n'y ait quasi personne pour l'admirer à sa sélection de quidditch, mais ce chien de Cyrano s'est empressé de lui raconter que Liam nous avait aidé à organiser le Club de Défense. Résultat : ils ont vidé le contenu de sa malle partout dans le dortoir et ils l'ont forcé à passer la nuit au milieu de leur salle commune. Évidemment, ce matin il y a eu, comme par hasard, inspection surprise des chambres et Rogue a collé trois semaines de retenues à Liam pour le désordre occasionné !

— Ils sont vraiment pourris jusqu'à la moelle ces Serpentard de malheur ! déclara franchement Ron. Heu... Dites, ça peut arriver chez nous, ça, des inspections surprises dans les dortoirs ?

— Et personne n'a rien dit pour le défendre ? demanda Harry.

— Ceux de son dortoir ont trop peur de Malefoy pour oser contester ses ordres.

— Et Manon ? (Ginny se retourna vivement en s'apercevant que Harry appelait sa rivale par son prénom)

— Déjà couchée quand c'est arrivé. Et elle n'a rien dit quand Rogue est venu jouer les fascistes. D'ailleurs personne n'osait rien dire, vous savez comment peut se montrer Rogue.

— Mouais, il vaut autant que Bakkhar, celui-là, admit Ron.

— Mais c'est la seule qui ne s'est pas moquée de Liam par la suite et elle a insisté pour que Malefoy vienne prendre son petit déjeuner plutôt que d'ennuyer mon frère.

— D'accord, ce qui se passe chez les Serpentard n'est pas très joli et il faut faire quelque chose, reconnut Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cette... cette fille accepterait d'aider ton frère ?

— Je sais bien que vous ne l'aimez pas mais moi j'ai confiance en elle !

— C'est une Serpentard ! lui rappela Ron comme si cette phrase justifiait tous les maux dont elle pourrait se montrer responsable.

— Liam aussi est Serpentard et c'est la première victime des agissements de ce fou furieux de Malefoy. Je vais te dire, Harry. Soit tu parles à cette Manon, soit c'est moi qui le fais. Mais je t'assure que si Malefoy et sa clique ne flanquent pas la paix à mon frère, je les réduis en bouillie, même si je dois pour ça me faire virer de l'école !

— Ne dis pas ça, s'alarma Hermione ! Harry va en toucher quelques mots à Manon de Bohan et il promet qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'elle arrête les agissements de Malefoy, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

— Heu... Oui, oui, bien sûr !

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Harry. Pas comme d'autres...

Seamus jeta un regard noir sur Ginny qui ne semblait pas partager l'avis d'Hermione. Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers son dortoir. Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à travailler sur ses devoirs.

— C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit, je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de Liam au petit déjeuner, fit Harry. Il a du passer sa matinée à ranger ses affaires, le pauvre.

— Parce que tu regardes souvent vers la table des Serpentard ? s'exclama Ginny plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et qui regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

— Hum... fit alors Hermione. Harry et Ron, que diriez-vous de finir cette lettre à Victoria ?

— Tchââ ! fit Ginny en tournant les talons, excédée.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ron.

— Elle a mal au cœur, répondit doucement Hermione, désolée pour son amie.

— Mouais, ce sont encore ses hormones qui travaillent : un coup je suis contente, un coup je ne le suis plus ! Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous les filles !

— Ron ! Tu es parfois aussi charmant que le professeur Bakkhar lui-même !

Lorsque les trois amis eurent terminé de rédiger une longue lettre pour Vicky, Hermione se proposa d'aller elle-même à la volière pour envoyer un des hiboux de l'école. Harry avait en effet insisté pour écrire lui-même un courrier plus personnel à la belle captive d'Azkaban, qu'il enverrait avec l'aide de Hedwige. Et la préfète de Gryffondor en profiterait pour commander chez _Fleury & Bott_ un des recueils de **_Alexandrine Bellerime_**, l'une des sorcières les plus en vogue en matière de magie poétique et qui plairait certainement à la jeune horadienne.

Harry avait d'abord pensé l'accompagner mais même pour poster un parchemin à la volière, il ne faisait pas bon de tomber sur Rusard. Hermione, au moins, avait son badge. Et puis surtout, Harry désirait vérifier que Liam n'avait pas à souffrir une fois encore des mauvaises blagues des membres de sa Maison.

Avec Ron, il monta donc dans son dortoir et vérifia que Seamus dormait bien dans son lit. Il sortit alors la carte des Maraudeurs de ses affaires, s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas, déplia le vieux parchemin et _jura solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises_.

— Oh regarde, c'est Hermione !

Ron adorait cette carte et aurait souhaité en avoir une identique. Il était tout excité de pouvoir l'utiliser de nouveau et avait de gros yeux ronds, comme il en aurait eu s'il avait eu en face de lui un gros gâteau au chocolat.

— Ah ! On a eu raison de rester ici, Rusard traîne du côté de la volière, fit remarquer le grand rouquin.

— Et la cape d'invisibilité est trop petite pour que nous tenions tous dedans.

— Bah, tu aurais pu t'y mettre seul en dessous, moi aussi j'ai un passe-droit en tant que préfet !

— Oui mais Rusard t'a à l'œil depuis notre petite altercation de l'autre jour.

— N'empêche ! On a bien le droit d'aller déposer une lettre à la volière, non ? On n'était pas ennuyés comme ça avant !

— Le retour de Voldemort a changé bien des choses, malheureusement.

— Brrr... J'ai encore toujours des frissons quand tu prononces son nom. Faut vraiment que je soigne ça ! Faudrait pas que je passe pour un poltron devant Emmy. Tiens au fait, elle est où Emmy ?

Un point immobile sur la carte indiquait que la jeune fille se trouvait dans sa salle commune, certainement en train de discuter avec d'autres filles de Serdaigle et son petit frère Peter.

— Ah celui là, quelle teigne ! lança Ron, grognon. Je peux jamais rester cinq minutes avec Emmy sans qu'il nous colle aux basques. Ce matin il m'a même écrasé un orteil, en prétendant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais que si j'avais eu des pieds moins grands cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Si c'était pas son frère, je l'aurais bien attaché à l'arbre tueur de Hagrid !

— Aaaah les petits frères jaloux, plaisanta Harry.

Mais c'est sur un autre petit frère qu'il portait toute son attention. Apparemment tout était calme chez les Serpentard. Liam semblait à l'abri dans son dortoir et vu qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas tout seul, Harry en déduisit qu'il n'avait pu y être enfermé. Harry chercha donc après Drago car il lui semblait que ce calme annonçait une prochaine tempête. Et quand il le vit en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini mais aussi de Bullstrode, Parkinson et un certain Agathon Growpeaf dans son dortoir, il sut que ses craintes étaient fondées. Ce groupe là mijotait forcément quelque chose...

— Tu as vu cette bande de sagouin ? indiqua Ron du bout du doigt en pensant à la même chose que son ami. C'est très louche, ça, comme réunion. Pis on dirait pas qu'ils craignent une nouvelle inspection des chambres, vu la présence de deux filles dans ... Ah non, pardon, c'est vrai. Un troll femelle et un pékinois revêche, on peut pas considérer cela comme des filles.

— Qui est cet Agathon Growpeaf que je n'avais jamais vu ?

— Sûrement l'autre idiot qui s'est fait jeter dehors lors de la séance d'information.

— Cyrano... Oui c'est sûrement lui ! Finalement son surnom est plus joli que son vrai nom !

— Celui-là, si je le tenais...

— Seamus a raison, faut vraiment que j'en parle à Manon. Liam risque de plus en plus gros et j'ai peur de la façon dont tout cela va finir. Malefoy est dangereux, il n'a plus grand chose à perdre maintenant que son père est en prison.

— C'est vrai qu'on ne peut décemment pas laisser ce petit se faire massacrer par cette bande d'animaux sauvages. En plus mes andouilles de frères ont une part de responsabilité avec leurs bonbons colorants. Je les retiens, Fred et Georges avec leurs blagues idiotes !! De toute façon, demain je trouverai un moyen pour lui faire payer à ce cafteur de Cyrano ! Rappelle-moi encore le maléfice qu'avait jeté Hermione sur _Marietta-la-traitresse_ ?

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait été rassuré sur le fait que Manon de Bohan ne soit pas mêlée au groupe de conspirateurs mais il ne parvenait pas à la trouver chez les Serpentard. Il parcourut donc l'ensemble de la carte à la recherche de son nom. Au passage il remarqua que le professeur Bakkhar demeurait dans la petite annexe que ses illusions avaient transformée en cour verdoyante. Il trouva également Peeves et O'Conelly occupés à s'agiter dans une classe du troisième (sans doute en train de se lancer des chaises l'un après l'autre).

Soudain son œil s'arrêta sur un nom extrêmement long dans les toilettes pour garçons du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'attendait à y voir inscrit celui de Dumbledore mais c'est un autre qu'il put lire : _Manon Amandine Camille Marie Louise Charlotte Léonce Esmeralda de Bohan de la Moraise de Châlancourt._ « Bigre » pensa Harry. Il aurait du se douter que Manon ne pouvait pas être son seul prénom mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à cela.

Mais que pouvait bien faire Manon dans les toilettes pour garçons ? Surtout qu'un autre nom y figurait juste à côté, enfermé dans une cabine. Harry tourna la tête vers le lit vide de Neville Londubat. Il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait en effet pas vu dans la salle commune. Ron, lui, avait depuis longtemps détourné les yeux, se demandant par quel moyen il allait coincer son ennemi à l'appareil nasal proéminent.

Harry se pencha pour observer de plus près la scène, espérant peut-être percevoir des brides de ce qui s'y déroulait, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Dean pour entrer à son tour dans la chambre, la mine nettement moins maussade qu'en fin de matinée. Harry sursauta et cacha le parchemin sous sa couverture.

— Ah vous êtes là ? dit-il.

— Ben ouais, répondit Ron. Et Seamus dort déjà.

— Sale ce qui se passe avec son frère, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu l'as dit. Mais on ne laissera pas ces salopiauds de Serpentard le malmener, affirma Ron.

— Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Déjà, rien qu'avec ce détraqué de Babar on est pas mal servi, je trouve. Non mais franchement ! Il m'aurait laissé me faire dévorer par ces sales bêtes !

Ron ne répondit pas. Il avait de nouveau un rictus mauvais sur le coin des lèvres mais dans la pénombre, Dean ne le vit pas. En fait, l'adolescent était toujours le petit ami de Ginny et Ron, bien que moins virulent qu'au début, ne l'acceptait toujours pas.

— Moi, quand j'ai pas trop le moral, je dessine, expliqua alors le jeune Thomas. Alors j'ai dessiné ! Je suppose que les préfets seront d'accord si j'affiche ça dans la salle commune... Je lui avais promis...

Dean sortit de son sac un grand morceau de parchemin. Harry en profita pour souffler « _méfait accompli_ » afin d'effacer le contenu de sa carte magique. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Devant lui, dans son costume de Capitaine, Ginny souriante et impériale posait de façon magistrale, son balai à la main, la coupe de quidditch à ses pieds, son beau regard empli d'une incroyable détermination. Elle était tout simplement splendide.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

— Waouw, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Harry, bouleversé. Magnifique. Elle est vraiment... Je veux dire... Tu dessines vraiment très bien, Dean !

— Mouais, c'est sûr, admit Ron, nettement moins enthousiaste. Mais tu trouves pas que tu la mets un trop en valeur ? Là cette espèce d'aura de gloire ou je ne sais quoi... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Harry ?

— Non, je... C'est très bien, moi j'aime bien.

— Je me suis inspiré de ce tableau, dans la salle où on a cours avec O'Conelly.

Harry était subjugué. C'était vrai que Dean dessinait très bien. Surtout quand son sujet était Ginny. La jeune fille était aussi belle que la vraie, mais elle avait l'avantage de sourire, chose que Harry n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir sur l'originale, ces derniers temps. Le sorcier se sentit très mal à l'aise quelques instant et il fut heureux quand Dean redescendit vers la salle commune pour afficher son héroïne aux murs.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny lui semblait soudain si fort que ç'en était douloureux. Il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser court à ses envies de la serrer contre lui. Cela provoquerait une rupture violente dans ses relations d'amitiés avec Dean et les esprits étaient suffisamment échauffés pour que Harry ait besoin de cela en plus.

Et puis tout était si compliqué. Manon qui le harcelait, Vicky qui lui manquait, et même toutes ces filles qui le saluaient et lui lançaient des petits sourires et des clins d'œil depuis qu'il avait été réhabilité comme un héros. Et de toute façon, même s'il n'y avait pas Dean, Ginny était devenue Capitaine et sortir avec le Capitaine, cela ne se faisait pas. Toute l'école jaserait comme jamais auparavant. D'accord, Harry avait l'habitude qu'on parle de lui mais... Ginny ne le supporterait peut-être pas. Et puis Malefoy s'en prendrait à elle. Enfin, plus encore qu'aujourd'hui. Même si dans le fond, Ginny savait très bien se défendre. Mais comment réagirait Manon ? Et puis, et puis... Que tout cela était confus pour Harry.

Mais un picotement anormal, douloureux, à la cicatrice lui fit retrouver ses esprits. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle chose ne lui était plus arrivée. Il était devenu beaucoup trop négligent. Il avait omis depuis trop longtemps de s'exercer à l'occlumencie. Et cette sensation n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu auparavant. A une exception près : la fois où Kreattur avait succombé à ses blessures dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il y avait souffert le martyr aussi durement qu'un doloris mais avec un arrière-goût étrange, celui **curieusement âpre de la mort**. Et ce même relent infect flottait très légèrement dans le fond de son palais.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en parler à Ron que déjà la porte du dortoir laissait entrer Neville, plus blême que jamais. Celui-ci murmurait pour lui-même.

— Cette fille est folle ! Cette fille est folle...

— Neville ?

— Oh ! Harry ! Ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler.

— Quelle fille est folle ? interrogea Ron.

— Cette fille. Manon. J'étais parti... j'étais parti à la volière et...

— A la volière ? le coupa impoliment le cadet des Weasley. On n'a plus le droit d'y aller après le dîner. Tu le sais bien, pourtant, non ?

— Oui mais heu... j'avais un courrier..., s'empourpra Neville.

— Peu importe, intervint Harry qui désirait en venir aux faits. Tu parlais de Manon.

— Oui, elle m'a croisé en chemin...

— Elle se ballade toute seule dans les couloirs malgré le couvre-feu, celle-là ? se formalisa Ron.

— Tais-toi, Ron ! Laisse-le finir son histoire ! Vas-y Neville.

— Oui, elle prétendait qu'elle venait de chez le professeur Dumbledore. Mais elle m'a vu. Elle m'a appelé _Machin_. J'aime pas quand elle m'appelle comme ça !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire chez Dumbledore ? questionna Ron.

— Elle a _dit_ qu'elle venait de chez lui, nuança Harry, c'est pas forcément vrai. Ou alors il se passe des choses suffisamment graves pour qu'elle soit appelée ; elle a peut-être reçu des mauvaises nouvelles de sa famille.

— Elle n'avait pas l'air triste en tout cas, expliqua Neville. Enfin elle a engagé la conversation. Moi tu sais, je me méfie un peu d'elle mais j'avais pas trop le choix, elle avait vu que... heu... que j'étais dans les couloirs et tout ça...

— C'est louche, proclama Ron.

— Et pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est folle, Neville ?

— Ben, elle voulait tout savoir sur toi. Elle m'a posé plein de questions, je savais pas quoi répondre. Alors je suis allé dans les toilettes pour garçons. Je pensais qu'elle s'en irait mais pas du tout, elle est entrée, elle aussi !!! Alors je me suis enfermé dans une des cabines mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait que je lui réponde absolument. J'étais coincé.

— Elle ne t'a quand même pas enfermé dans ces toilettes !? s'insurgea Harry !

— On commence à comprendre pourquoi elle est chez Serpentard, cette donzelle, continua Ron.

— Non non, elle ne m'a pas menacé de quoi que ce soit, c'est juste qu'elle est intimidante et heu... elle avait vu... mais elle n'est pas méchante. Et même elle m'a tiré d'une vilaine affaire.

— Comment ça ?

— Rusard est arrivé ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais défaillir quand j'ai entendu miauler Miss Teigne. Mais quand Rusard est arrivé, il n'a rien dit. Pourtant Manon elle était pas dans les bonnes toilettes mais il a rien dit. Il lui a même souhaité une bonne soirée.

— Ah ben mince alors ! râla Ronald Weasley. Elle a plus de privilèges que si elle était préfète en chef. Bientôt elle va pouvoir prendre ses aises dans la salle de bain des préfets ! Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça !

— C'est vraiment étrange. Dumbledore n'a pas pour habitude de privilégier des élèves. Même si je me suis toujours demandé s'il savait tout ce qu'on avait déjà fait d'illégal dans cette école... Mais dans tout ça, tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'elle voulait savoir à mon sujet.

Neville qui semblait très embarrassé depuis le début pris des airs de conspirateurs et s'assura que Seamus dormait bien.

— Elle voulait tout savoir sur la prophétie... Elle savait que j'avais été au Département des Mystères avec toi et elle se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec la prophétie. Elle t'a entendu sur le terrain de Quidditch...

— Ah la petite peste ! s'énerva Ron ! Je te l'avais dit que c'était une vipère !

— Et que lui as-tu dit ?

— Je pouvais pas sortir et... hum... Je sais pas si j'aurais du mais... enfin... je lui ai tout dit !

— Tout ?

— Ce que je savais... Que y a que toi qui pouvais la toucher... Que les mangemorts la voulaient... Qu'elle s'est brisée en emportant ses secrets avec elle.

— Mais t'es pas bien ? s'énerva Ron. Et si elle était une espionne pour Voldlemoldle ?

— Voldemort sait déjà tout ça, Ron. Il était présent au ministère, je te le rappelle.

— Ah oui, c'est juste. Mais bon, y en a peut-être d'autres qui étaient dans ces toilettes et...

— Y avait personne d'autre, insista Harry. Cependant, j'ai la nette impression qu'on va en entendre souvent parler de cette fichue prophétie. Obstinée comme elle peut l'être, elle viendra à tous les coups me harceler pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

— Merci Neville, on avait bien besoin de ça ! reprocha Ron.

Et Neville, navré d'avoir commis une nouvelle bêtise, s'en retourna vers son lit à baldaquin où il espérait se cacher pour le reste de la nuit. Chacun se souhaita bonne nuit et bientôt tous furent gagnés par la fatigue accumulée de la journée. Tous sauf Harry qui ne savait plus quoi penser de tous ces évènements.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 34**

Un avis particulier ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Quelque chose vous a déplu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un message...


	35. Lithomancie

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais plus publié, vous serez donc ravis (je l'espère) de découvrir le chapitre 35. J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié depuis, parce qu'il y a beaucoup des choses qu'il ne faut pas perdre de vue dans cette fic..**

* * *

Bon petites réponses aux reviews pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site 

**_emma_**: Je suis toujours content de voir que tu suis ma fic. Harry ne sait toujours pas choisir entre les filles qui lui tournent autour, mais qui le pourrait ?**_  
_**

**_tbd_**_ : Tu es pour ou tu es contre le couple Harry/Ginny ? De toute façon, même si les idées et les conseils sont toujours bons à prendre, j'ai déjà prévu ma fin et les couples qui se feront ou se déferont et je ne me laisserais pas influencer par quiconque. _

**_Hypnos _**_: Je suis bien content que tu aies accroché ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Donc toi tu préfères voir Harry avec Ginny. En même temps on ne peut pas avoir beaucoup d'impression sur Vicky, on ne l'a voit que trop rarement ! Les rêves de Harry sont très bizarres et tout n'a pas forcément de sens... j'ai bien dit tout parce que tu penses bien qu'ils sont révélateurs de certaines choses. Mais je ne dévoilerai pas lesquelles... En tout cas, si Harry et Ginny doivent finir ensemble, ils auront encore pas mal de soucis. Pour le moment ça semble s'arranger entre eux mais par la suite... Enfin, je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-ci. _

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 35 - Lithomancie

**

Le mardi était considéré comme la plus calme des journées de la semaine. Au programme du jour, Harry devait suivre les cours de métamorphose, de divination et enfin d'astronomie. Bien entendu, le niveau dans chacune des branches était exceptionnellement difficile étant donné qu'il visait à la réussite des ASPIC. Et le professeur McGonagall réprimandait sévèrement quiconque faisait preuve de trop de légèreté sous prétexte qu'il n'était nullement l'heure de s'amuser quand on préparait de tels examens. Cela mettait naturellement un terme à tout état de félicité dans lequel un élève aurait éventuellement pu être plongé.

Personne, cependant, n'était totalement dupe : on pouvait imputer une telle sévérité de la part de la directrice adjointe à son humeur épouvantable depuis la rentrée scolaire. À croire que les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à passer une année détestable à Poudlard ! Malgré tout, les sixième année se réjouissaient car, ce jour là, ils évitaient tous les cours les plus détestés, à savoir ceux de Rogue, Bakkhar et O'Conelly.

Depuis l'arrivée de ces deux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal, même la divination ou les leçons de Hagrid récoltaient de nombreux suffrages auprès des élèves. Tandis que l'histoire de la magie, loin de captiver tout le monde, offrait au moins quelques heures de tranquillité réconfortantes.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, Harry était un peu fatigué, n'ayant réussi à s'endormir qu'aux petites heures du jour. Quant à Ron, il avait depuis longtemps déserté le plancher commun des Gryffondor pour aller rejoindre Emmeline dans la grande salle. Le sorcier aux yeux verts salua d'un air absent quelques camarades de Maison et s'arrêta devant le superbe portrait de Ginny qui le dévorait des yeux. Il sembla se réveiller d'un coup lorsque Colin Crivey annonça d'un ton triomphal l'arrivée de la vraie Ginny, en chair et en os.

—Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Ginny ? demanda Colin en indiquant le portrait de l'index. En tout cas, Dean ne s'est pas moqué de toi !

—J'aimerais bien avoir son talent, rêva à haute voix Vital Martin.

—On se demande bien ce que tu dessinerais, répliqua une Lavande, piquante de mépris.

—Oui, je reconnais que Dean dessine bien, avoua Ginny. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire de l'afficher dans la salle commune !

—Ne sois pas modeste, lui répondit doucement Dean qui arrivait à son tour. Tout le monde t'adore. Nous sommes tous fiers de t'avoir pour Capitaine. Et puis avoue qu'on a bien besoin de ce genre de stimulant pour motiver les troupes en ce moment !

—Pour se stimuler, y a Harry et le Club de Défense, répondit simplement la jeune fille. Après le superbe numéro qu'il nous a fait, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de mieux.

—Ouais ! Vive le général ! s'écrièrent Colin et son frère.

—Superbe numéro... murmura Dean, dubitatif.

—Et puis... je n'aime pas beaucoup cette espèce de culte de la personnalité que vous semblez porter à mon égard. Ce n'est pas très sain. Je préfère laisser ce genre de mégalomanie à des individus comme Voldemort !

Un silence tendu emplit immédiatement la salle. Le nom du sorcier noir faisait encore et toujours peur. Mais il eut pour effet d'orienter tous les regards non pas sur le portrait de Ginny mais sur Harry qui avait si bien secoué son auditoire l'avant-veille, avec ce même nom interdit. Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation de la belle rouquine.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il dévisageait impoliment la jeune fille, il eut un petit mouvement nerveux pour la saluer sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble manifeste. Le silence naissant et les regards curieux n'aidant pas, Harry et Ginny sentirent de nouveau leurs joues s'embraser.

—Peut-être que tu as raison, _ma chérie_, dit alors Dean avec quelque chose de glacial dans la voix. Tu devrais mettre ce dessin dans ton dortoir. Il n'est pas tout à fait au point de toute façon.

—Comment ça ? s'étonna Colin. Il est parfait ce dessin.

Dean ne répondit pas. Sans doute l'anomalie qu'il y décelait se révélait être le fait que la Ginny dessinée ne le regardait nullement mais cherchait plutôt à attirer le regard d'un adolescent à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Anomalie plutôt dérangeante en pleine salle commune.

Harry ressentit de nouveau quelques fourmillements au niveau de son front et il préféra changer d'air. En sortant de la salle commune, il pensa que son renoncement à Ginny était peut-être le prix à payer pour sa réhabilitation dans le monde des sorciers. Car sortir avec elle signifierait poignarder Dean, un camarade loyal, soldat de la première heure lors de la création de l'AD, un garçon qui avait confiance en lui et avait pris des risques en s'engageant dans le groupuscule contestataire. Et quel effet cela produirait chez les nouveaux membres du Club de Défense de savoir que leur leader était capable de forfaiture ? Sûrement rien de bon, de toute évidence.

Maintenant que tout le monde avait compris que Voldemort était de retour, le jeune Potter devenait un emblème : le prophète qui avait annoncé la catastrophe mais que personne n'avait cru ; le héros qui avait pourtant déjà sauvé le monde de l'infamie, mais qu'on avait tant aimé détester. Le sacrifié qu'on élevait à présent au titre sacré de martyr. Il savait que le regard que portaient les autres sur lui était forcément dénaturé, qu'il fût porteur de haine ou d'adoration. Ce regard n'était construit qu'à partir de rumeurs, colportées, relayées et déformées par la Gazette du Sorcier elle-même. Et cela demeurait quelque chose de très lourd à porter pour tout être normalement constitué.

Naturellement, il s'était familiarisé à ces changements d'attitudes à son égard, si toutefois on peut prétendre vraiment s'habituer à ce genre de chose. Quoi qu'il ferait, il y aurait toujours des gens pour le blâmer et trouver des prétextes fallacieux pour le railler et l'insulter. Par contre, il y en aurait toujours pour l'aduler, bien souvent pour des motifs tout aussi futiles. Harry le savait et avait fini par l'accepter.

Mais à présent la difficulté résidait dans l'espoir sans limite qu'on mettait en lui et dans son Club. Cela l'empêchait de se sentir totalement libre de ses mouvements. Au moins, quand on lui avait tourné le dos, il avait pu aller et venir sans qu'on ne vienne lui demander toutes les cinq minutes s'il allait bien et où il se rendait. Chacun de ses gestes était à présent suivi de près et bien qu'il ne craignît nullement le jugement des autres pour lui-même, cela limitait grandement sa liberté d'action.

Car Harry savait que dans les conceptions populaires du héros, celui-ci incarne la perfection, la pureté de cœur absolue. Or le jeune homme ne présentait rien de ce qui l'en approchait. Et la moindre erreur de sa part immiscerait le doute chez ceux qui le prenaient pour un sauveur, avec des conséquences imprédictibles. S'il devait commettre un impair, le Club de Défense pourrait en pâtir. Quand la déception est grande, on peut vraiment s'attendre à tout. La nature versatile des gens se révélait une chose bien navrante mais Harry commençait à la connaître à présent.

Cependant, parmi toutes les contraintes que son nouveau statut lui imposait, qu'y avait-t-il de pire que de ne pas avoir de vie privée ? Certes, personne n'irait fouiller ses affaires dans son dortoir (encore qu'en deuxième année une petite rouquine ne s'était pas gênée !). Mais le simple fait de parler avec quelqu'un représentait un intérêt suffisant pour la communauté de ses fans ou de ses détracteurs, au point que le jeune homme se sentît observé par la moitié des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Harry se rappela que lorsqu'il avait voulu emmener Cho au bal, pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait éprouvé toutes les difficultés du monde à se retrouver seul avec elle. A présent, c'était bien pire encore : il ne pouvait même plus observer Ginny sans avoir l'impression d'alimenter tous les ragots de l'école par ce simple regard.

Officiellement, ils n'étaient que de bons amis, et encore, uniquement parce que la jeune fille était la sœur de Ron. Mais Harry avait des réactions troublantes en sa présence et avec les milliers d'yeux braqués en permanence sur eux, quelqu'un finirait bien par remarquer quelque chose... Surtout qu'ils seraient amenés à se voir très souvent, avec le Quidditch et le club. Autant dire tous les soirs.

Harry préféra chasser cette dernière pensée de sa tête. Il venait de ressentir une certaine exaltation à l'idée de retrouver Ginny si souvent et l'instant d'après la culpabilité d'avoir désiré une telle chose. Coupable il se sentait en effet par rapport à Vicky pour qui il avait de vifs sentiments et qu'il avait l'impression d'abandonner à son triste sort. Par rapport à Dean, aussi, dont il ne voulait pas détruire l'amitié en le trahissant. Et coupable face à ses obligations de général car il se devait (ou plutôt s'efforçait-il) d'être sans reproche pour assurer la crédibilité de son Club. L'avenir des élèves de Poudlard en dépendait.

Finalement, le sorcier arriva dans la grande salle et songea que les facéties de Ron lui donneraient l'occasion de penser à autre chose. Enfin, si ce dernier arrivait à se décoller de la table de Serdaigle où il était vraisemblablement en pleine discussion avec Emmy (son frère Peter, assis un peu plus loin, faisait mine de bouder). Harry ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de regarder vers la table olivine.

Le jeune Potter avait promis à Seamus qu'il trouverait Manon pour lui parler de Liam. Mais il savait que cela lui coûterait cher. Cette folle de Bohan avait encore harcelé Neville pour lui soutirer des informations à son sujet. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne le contenu de cette satanée prophétie. Comment réagirait-elle si elle l'apprenait ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Et puis, pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

Elle était à Serpentard... Et bien qu'il ne décelât aucune méchanceté dans son trop beau regard, il la trouvait beaucoup trop calculatrice à son goût. Elle ourdissait forcément quelque chose. Heureusement, ses manigances ne concernaient visiblement pas celles de Malefoy, mais quand même. Et puis que faisait-elle dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'elle était tombée sur Neville ? Harry ne croyait pas qu'elle s'était rendue chez le professeur Dumbledore. Elle mentait, c'était certain.

L'occasion de discuter avec Manon ne se présenta pas. Les cours de métamorphose commençaient immédiatement après le repas et il valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard, vu l'humeur massacrante dont faisait preuve le professeur McGonagall depuis plusieurs jours.

Fort heureusement, ce cours se déroula sans aucune anicroche et la directrice adjointe put même féliciter Ron pour les magnifiques boutons de manchette qu'il avait fait apparaître devant toute la classe, rattrapant ainsi avantageusement le retard qu'il avait accumulé la semaine précédente. Harry dut cependant dissimuler un léger sourire quand il remarqua que son ami refusait systématiquement de s'asseoir lors de ses exercices de métamorphose. La peur de se faire mordre de nouveau les fesses par un gnome rageur, sans aucun doute.

—T'as vu ça ? s'émerveilla Ron après la séance. Ils étaient beaux, hein, mes boutons de manchette. Et je les ai fait apparaître devant toute la classe en plus.

—On dirait que tu deviens un professionnel des boutons de manchette, plaisanta Harry sur un ton badin. Peut-être que tu pourras devenir le fournisseur officiel de Madame Guipure.

—Qui sait ? Ça rapporte beaucoup, tu crois, la vente de produits de couture ? Parce que je me sens d'humeur à faire apparaître tout un stock de fil à coudre...

—Tiens donc, serait-ce l'effet de la Muse Emmeline ? s'égaya Harry.

—En même temps, tu étais bien le seul à ne pas avoir réussi ce sort ridicule, piqua sèchement Hermione, traînant légèrement derrière eux. Et pour ce qui est de se trouver tout seul devant une classe, Harry à une sacrée longueur d'avance sur toi, mon pauvre Ron.

—Ben qu'est-ce qui lui arrive maintenant ? grogna Ron. Tu vas pas me dire que c'est la faute à Bakkhar ce coup-ci ! C'est toujours pareil avec elle, je comprends jamais rien à ses réactions stupides.

Mais Hermione s'était déjà engouffrée dans un escalier derrière une tapisserie pour rejoindre son cours d'arithmancie.

—Grrrrmlml ! J'étais de bonne humeur et voilà que cette furie a réussi à me contrarier, râla le grand roux.

—J'ai vu que tu étais de bonne humeur, assura Harry. Par contre, le frère d'Emmy n'avait pas l'air heureux !

—Héhéhé ! Tu m'étonnes ! Il a commencé à me casser les pieds, comme il sait si bien le faire. Mais c'est lui qui en a été pour ses frais.

—C'est-à-dire ?

—Je lui ai fait remarquer, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, comme si en fait il m'amusait et que je le trouvais mignon –alors que je l'étranglerais volontiers– que tous ses produits Weasley qu'il cachait dans ses poches avaient été formellement interdits et que si un préfet l'apprenait il risquait de gros soucis.

—Tiens donc, se mit à rire le jeune Potter.

—Par un curieux hasard, il se trouve que je suis moi aussi préfet, ai-je continué. Mais connaissant les produits Weasley pour avoir moi-même contribué à leur élaboration, et ayant une implication dans l'affaire, je ne pouvais absolument pas intervenir dans ce cas très précis. Être juge et partie, cela n'aurait pas été très déontologique.

—Hahaha ! Tu as réellement contribué à la confection des produits de tes frères ?

—Absolument ! Dans la phase la plus importante d'ailleurs : Recherche et Développement... Bon, j'ai pas dit qu'en fait je me suis toujours fait attraper par leurs blagues stupides et que la plupart du temps c'était contre ma volonté...

—Oui, sinon même Dudley pourrait se présenter comme expérimentateur officiel des pralines longue-langue ! plaisanta Harry.

—Hahaha ! Bref ! Emmy a grondé son frère et lui a sommé de me donner tous ses objets illicites, qu'elle ne voulait pas que les Williamson se rendent coupables de quelque méfait que ce soit. Puis elle m'a lancé un merveilleux sourire... continua Ron d'un air rêveur. Je crois qu'elle était impressionnée par le fait que je puisse lui éviter des ennuis. Waaa ! C'est super d'être préfet, en réalité ! Oh pardon, Harry.

—T'inquiète, ça ne me gêne pas d'être un _simple_ élève...

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et Harry suivit alors docilement le groupe des Gryffondor qui se rendait au cours de divination, tout en haut de la tour nord. Il aurait mille fois préféré se rendre dans la forêt virtuelle de Firenze mais il se consola en pensant que cela valait toujours mieux que la classe méphitique de Rogue.

Sur le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette Emmy avait bien vite changé d'avis concernant Ron et qu'elle devait être très impressionnable. Mais après tout, qu'y avait-il d'étrange là-dedans ? Les cicatrices de Ron et ses faits d'armes avaient de quoi impressionner n'importe qui. Sauf peut-être le teigneux Peter Williamson, sans doute un peu trop protecteur, même pour un petit frère... Williamson... Un nom qui lui disait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Et de toute façon, c'était un nom très commun dans le pays et Emmy et son frère avaient vécu en Italie pendant des années alors à quoi bon chercher ?

—Arf, arf ! haleta soudain Vital Martin, exténué par l'ascension de la haute tour. Pouvait pas donner cours au rez-de-chaussée, comme tout le monde ?

—Commence pas à faire ton Ron, s'agaça Lavande Brown. Pour une fois qu'on n'a pas ce rustre avec nous –désolée, Harry, ça ne te concerne pas, bien sûr.

—C'est quel genre de prof cette Trelawney ? demanda le Français qui allait la rencontrer pour la première fois de sa vie. Plutôt rigolote comme Chourave ou plutôt sèche comme McGonagall ? A moins qu'elle ne soit une version féminine de Bakkhar ou Rogue, auquel cas je redescends immédiatement !

—C'est... c'est un genre à part, suggéra Harry.

—Du genre mystificatrice allumée, mauvaise dramaturge mais pas méchante, continua Seamus à mi-voix pour ne pas se faire entendre de Lavande.

—En tout cas, enchaîna Vital, y en a marre de monter ! Combien y a-t-il de marches à la fin ? C'est quand même incroyable qu'il faille nous esquinter la santé comme ça ! Même les moldus ont des escaliers qui avancent tout seul y paraît. Et à Beauxbâtons il n'y a que deux étages au maximum !

—Petite nature, rétorqua Lavande Brown, en jetant un œil méprisant au jeune Français. Et sache que le professeur Trelawney est le meilleur professeur que Poudlard ait connu et que ça vaut bien un peu d'effort.

—Elle est très compétente et fort sympathique, assura Parvati. Mais son art la rend tellement différente ! Personne ne veut la comprendre vraiment. Nous au moins nous savons que nous sommes entre de bonnes mains et nous lui faisons entièrement confiance.

—Ah ben je suppose que vous avez raison, les filles, répondit Vital avec un sourire un peu trop appuyé pour être naturel.

—Je me demande quand même comment elle va, se retourna Harry sur Seamus. L'année passée n'a pas été terrible pour elle. Ça lui a fait un choc !

—Bah, si ça a pu lui remettre quelques neurones en place, c'est peut-être pas un tort, ricana l'aîné des Finnigan, plus incisif que jamais. Tu as parlé à Bohan ?

—Pas eu l'occasion mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié.

L'atmosphère qui dominait la salle de cours n'avait malheureusement pas changé durant l'été. Il y régnait une chaleur suffocante, et la pièce était chargée d'effluves étouffants à en donner la nausée. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une légère odeur de brandy qui ne quittait plus le professeur depuis de nombreuses semaines.

Vital s'installa à côté de Harry, suivant son conseil de se rapprocher le plus près possible d'une fenêtre où ils pourraient s'assoupir à leur aise, tout en restant à proximité de la jeune fille aux sous-vêtements à petits cœurs rouges.

—Professeur Trelawney ! s'exclamèrent Lavande et Parvati. Vous nous avez manqué ! Nous avons tous cru que nous n'aurions plus la chance de vous avoir pour professeur.

—Ah mes chères enfants, répondit le professeur d'une voix profonde, marquée par l'émotion. Nous avons passé une terrible année, n'est-ce pas. Je l'avais prévu, cependant je savais que je ne pouvais y échapper. Que voulez-vous, il n'est pas bon de vouloir éviter son destin.

—Vous voulez dire que vous saviez que le professeur Ombrage voulait vous renvoyer ?

—Je savais que cette maudite femme tenterait tout pour me faire passer pour une diseuse de bonne aventure, je l'avais lu dans ma boule de cristal. Il m'a fallu jouer le jeu, bien sûr, endormir ses soupçons. Ce n'était certes pas très amusant mais puisque tout cela était écrit...

—Ben voyons, souffla Harry à son voisin, levant les yeux au plafond. Comme c'est facile de dire que c'est la faute au Destin.

—Est-ce que ça signifie que vous reprendrez toutes vos fonctions, Professeur ? Que le professeur Firenze...

—Je crains fort que notre Directeur se soit entiché de ce canass... de ce nouveau professeur, se redressa vivement Trelawney, faisant de la sorte glisser un de ses nombreux châles de sa tête à ses épaules. Enfin... J'avais bien entendu compris depuis longtemps qu'il en serait ainsi, que les Centaures avaient un rôle à jouer sans cette sordide affaire. D'ailleurs, ce sont bien eux qui nous ont débarrassé de cette... cette... cette femme. Je ne peux donc pas trop me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le fond ce sont de bien braves bêtes, finalement !

—Peut-être auriez-vous pu prévoir également les évènements qui se dérouleraient au sein du ministère, reprocha vivement Harry en pensant que les Centaures n'auraient certainement pas apprécié de se faire qualifier de « _braves bêtes_ ». Vous auriez alors pu prévenir le directeur, par exemple, cela aurait permis de sauver une vie ! A moins bien sûr que tout cela n'était prévu depuis longtemps. C'est tellement drôle de savoir que des innocents vont mourir et ne rien faire, la faute au Destin...

—Ooooh ! s'insurgèrent Lavande et Parvati !! Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu diriges le Club de Défense que tu peux te permettre de...

—On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui as perdu le dernier membre de sa famille, Lavande, répliqua Seamus, ce qui eut pour effet de jeter un malaise profond sur l'ensemble de la classe.

Seamus comprenait beaucoup mieux, maintenant, ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'un des membres de sa famille courait un grave danger.

—Il se trouve, jeune homme, qu'il existe une telle aura de mauvaise magie autour de ce dangereux ministère qu'il est impossible à toute personne possédant le Troisième il d'y percevoir quoi que ce soit, se justifia froidement Trelawney, indignée. Jamais je n'aurais occulté de telles visions si seulement elles m'étaient parvenues. C'est une terrible malédiction qui a contaminé ce maudit ministère, il s'y passe des choses effroyables, des expériences troublant l'équilibre des Forces. J'affirme même qu'il faudrait détruire à tout jamais ce véritable palais des horreurs ! Je n'ose imaginer quelles autres épouvantables catastrophes pourraient encore y avoir lieu. Voyez-vous, c'est tellement difficile pour une personne telle que moi de ne pouvoir déterminer quel funeste destin s'acharnera encore sur nos pauvres âmes à cause de ce détestable Département des Mystères... Aussi, Mr Potter, en dépit de votre colère, vous ne pourrez pas m'accuser d'avoir été responsable de ce qui s'est déroulé là-bas et je vous saurai gré de ne plus lancer de telles avanies sur moi ! Sachez que je suis la première à être désolée pour l'accident qui est arrivé à votre ami.

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre qu'au contraire, tout ça était de sa faute, de la faute de sa maudite prophétie et que c'est cette dernière qu'il aurait fallu détruire avant qu'elle ne provoque tant de malheurs. Mais Harry savait très bien que l'enseignante n'aurait rien compris à son charabia. Et puis il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un fasse le lien entre ces rumeurs de prophéties et Sybille Trelawney. Il préféra donc se taire, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Accident... Ami... Cette mégère était totalement à côté du sujet. Elle était aussi clairvoyante qu'un aveugle dans le noir complet et, à vrai dire, Harry avait de la pitié pour elle. Car il avait la certitude qu'elle avait été sincère lorsqu'elle avait exprimé ses regrets pour Sirius. Au moins, elle n'était pas méchante comme l'avait dit Seamus.

—Dites, professeur, tenta Vital Martin. Vous aviez prévu le retour de... de Lord **_Vrordemold_** ?

—Naturellement ! Mais comme personne ne m'aurait cru, j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Tout ce qui serait arrivé est un mouvement de panique suivi d'un déni complet.

—C'est vrai, réfléchit Lavande Brown. Voyez comme Harry a été traité, même moi je ne savais qui croire. Mais maintenant je te crois, hein, Harry.

—Imaginez alors ce qu'il en aurait été de ma personne, ajouta Trelawney sous ses faux airs accablés. Moi qui ai toujours été incomprise... Quand je pense qu'on a voulu me renvoyer, soit disant pour incompétence ! On a bien vu qui avait raison en définitive !

Vital semblait peu convaincu mais se contenta de cette réponse quand Parvati le fusilla du regard. Harry haussa les épaules, totalement écœuré. Valait mieux entendre ça qu'être sourd, songea-t-il. Mais il décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et qu'il dormirait pour le reste de la séance.

—S'il n'y a plus d'autres questions farfelues, je pense que nous pourrons enfin commencer ce cours.

—Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous apprendre, Professeur ? s'émerveilla Parvati, pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux moyens d'explorer le monde...

—Aujourd'hui nous allons nous atteler à découvrir l'art très subtil de la lithomancie et de la lithothérapie.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est, Professeur ?

—C'est une pratique de divination et de soins à partir de la magie présente dans les cristaux, ma chère. Nous en avons déjà perçu quelques secrets en étudiant la voyance à travers nos boules de cristal, mais maintenant nous allons nous servir directement de cristaux purs, chargés d'énergie vitale...

—Wouaaaah !!

« Wouaaaah » fut très exactement le bruit que fit Harry en baillant. Mais personne ne fit attention à lui. Ce cours promettait d'être des plus barbants. Si Hermione était là, elle aurait fait remarquer qu'il était de notoriété publique que les minéraux et autres cristaux ne possédaient aucune vertu magique propre et que ces croyances-là relevaient de la fumisterie et du charlatanisme pour moldu.

Mais quand le professeur de Divination sortit de son armoire une belle collection de pierres de toutes les couleurs, tous les élèves qui ne dormaient pas s'extasièrent devant la beauté de leur éclat. Les flammes de l'âtre dansaient avec ardeur et projetaient avec faste des milliers de faisceaux colorés à travers les multiples facettes cristallines. C'était fort joli, devait admettre Harry. Suffisamment, en tout cas pour endormir la méfiance des naïfs mais aussi pour retenir son attention.

La devineresse demanda à chaque table de se saisir d'une des gemmes et d'en déterminer la nature grâce au livre de Pierre et Agatha Stone, « _Lithomancie – La magie des pierres expliquée pour tous_ ». Harry, qui était le plus près du présentoir à cristaux se leva mollement et ramena à sa table un magnifique cabochon polychrome, ainsi qu'une pierre opaque de couleur vert clair qu'il passa à Vital.

A tous les coups, ce machin fait apparaître un arc-en-ciel dans le jardin si on le plante un jour de pluie à la nouvelle lune, pensa-t-il avec dérision en regardant son propre minéral. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait la cachette remplie d'or d'un **_leprechaun_** que l'on trouve, paraît-il, aux extrémités de ces Écharpes d'Iris. Enfin... s'il s'agissait du même or que celui des farfadets irlandais, cela n'en valait guère la peine !

—Oh mais qu'est-ce donc ? s'émerveillait Lavande devant un superbe cristal rose.

—Voyons voir... Je crois qu'il s'agit de quartz rose, répondit Parvati, tout excitée par l'exercice.

—Que raconte le livre ?

—Un excellent choix, mes chères. Le quartz rose est la pierre du Cœur ! Elle apporte amour et tendresse ; elle purifie et rééquilibre les émotions. C'est une pierre de grande valeur pour les sentiments !

—Waouh, s'enflammèrent-elles.

—Lisez donc ses propriétés en page soixante-neuf, vous serez conquises...

Vital et Harry pouffèrent alors que leur enseignante passait à une table voisine.

—Et vous, miss Peterborough, qu'avez-vous choisi ?

—Une améthyste, Professeur, répondit-elle en montrant le cristal violet qu'elle tenait en main.

—Une très belle gemme qui renforce la méditation et la spiritualité de la personne qui la porte. Elle améliore aussi la guérison. Savez-vous qu'un anneau d'améthyste vous préserve de l'ivresse lorsque vous buvez du vin ?

—Elle ferait mieux de s'en rappeler lorsqu'elle siphonne son brandy, souffla Dean dans les oreilles de Seamus et de Harry et les trois garçons s'esclaffèrent.

—Montrez-moi votre pierre, monsieur Martin ?

—Ben c'est un truc vert... heu, de l'aventurine, je pense.

—Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, mon cher. Faites donc attention ! L'aventurine ne présente pas de telles circonvolutions foncées... C'est une pierre qui apporte chance, fortune et créativité. Il semble bien que vous en manquiez sérieusement !

Lavande et Parvati rirent de la mine déconfite du Français.

—C'est de la malachite, une pierre associée à Vénus. Ce minéral attire l'amour ! Portée en talisman, la malachite apporte le bonheur dans le domaine amoureux. Pour cela, elle se marie très bien avec le quartz rose ! Elle peut également se montrer utile dans le secteur financier et on recommande d'en avoir sur soi lorsqu'on effectue une négociation pécuniaire réputée difficile.

—Se marier avec le quartz rose ? s'enchanta Vital en jetant un œil à Parvati. Quelle bonne idée !

Les deux jeunes filles perdirent aussitôt le sourire qu'elles arboraient et préférèrent se concentrer sur les interprétations plus nébuleuses de leur fragment de cristal. Le professeur Trelawney se tourna ensuite vers la table de Seamus et de Dean qui faisaient semblant de lire leur bouquin sans se passionner beaucoup plus que cela à leur propre « _morceau de caillou_ », comme ils l'appelaient.

—Qu'avez-vous donc pris, Mr Finnigan ?

—Ça ressemble à de la citrine, répondit celui-ci en jetant un œil au cristal jaune-orangé posé sur sa table.

—C'est parfait si vous avez des troubles du sommeil, mon ami. La citrine se porte durant la nuit afin d'éloigner toute forme de peur, et faire fuir les cauchemars !

Harry songea que si de tels effets existaient, c'est l'année précédente qu'il aurait aimé l'apprendre. S'il avait pu éviter ces fichus rêves où il rampait sur le sol glacé du Département des Mystères... Mais une petite voix en lui remarqua que dans ce cas, il n'aurait jamais pu sauver Arthur Weasley. Finalement, il existait peut-être bien un Destin, ironisa-t-il, après tout, on fait bien des prophéties !

—Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous tenez-là, Mr Londubat ?

—Euh... C'est un... euh... une... morganite ?

—Allons mon ami, vous manquez de clairvoyance ! Vous auriez bien besoin de morganite justement car elle est destinée aux oracles ; elle permet d'accéder plus facilement aux visions extralucides. Regardez, j'en ai quelques-une dans mes colliers. C'est également une pierre très puissante en ce qui concerne l'amour, sa couleur rose étant très claire à ce sujet. Quand elle prend une teinte violacée, elle rapporte tendresse et pureté (« Ooooooh », firent Parvati et son amie), quand elle est plus orangée, elle augmente les capacités de séduction et est excellente pour la peau qu'elle adoucit. Par ailleurs elle résorbe l'acné juvénile.

Lavande et Parvati ouvrirent des yeux intéressés. Une pierre qui pouvait se débarrasser de ces petites horreurs qui vous pourrissent l'adolescence, quelle aubaine ! Harry, lui, pensait que la pauvre Eloïse Migden en porterait des pleines poches si elle était informée de l'existence de ce produit miracle.

—Et celle-ci, demanda Parvati en indiquant une morganite du collier de la devineresse. Elle est d'un rose très intense, presque rouge.

—Oh euh... sembla gênée Trelawney. Il faudrait bien que je l'enlève ! Je l'ai mise par erreur et j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Cela m'a valu quelques soucis ce matin... Comme quoi il vaut mieux faire attention à ce que l'on fait avec l'énergie des cristaux. Bon alors Mr Londubat, cette gemme ?

—Euh... balbutia Neville en regardant le reflet jaune vif de son cristal d'un œil, son livre à la mauvaise page de l'autre. C'est de l'aigue-marine, alors ?

—Allons, Mr Londubat ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Cela n'a absolument rien à voir. Si vous m'aviez dit qu'il s'agissait d'une émeraude cela aurait été pareil ! Or il est bien connu que les émeraudes sont considérées, dans la cosmogonie occidentale, comme les Pierres de Lucifer.

—Le symbole de Serpentard, fit remarquer Harry à ses voisins... comme c'est étonnant...

—Je sais pas... s'excusa Neville. Une pierre jaune comme ça, j'aurais dit de la citrine mais y en a déjà sur l'autre table alors...

—De l'héliodore, bien sûr ! Qui a globalement les mêmes effets que la citrine, c'est vrai, mais en beaucoup plus puissant : cette pierre apaise les souffrances et les angoisses, elle redonne de l'espoir à ceux qui la possèdent. Avec l'avantage que l'héliodore résiste très bien aux énergies négatives.

Vital donna un petit coup de coude à Harry en lui indiquant l'une des pages de son bouquin. En fait, Neville n'était pas si loin que ça de la réalité: morganite, aigue-marine, émeraude et héliodore étaient toutes des variétés de **_Béryl_** dont l'éclat est apprécié de tous. Apparemment cela avait échappé au professeur de Divination, plus instruite dans les sciences occultes que dans la systématique minéralogique.

—Dites, Professeur, questionna encore Lavande Brown. Comment se fait-il que nous ne voyions aucune opale nulle part ? Ce sont de très belles pierres et...

—Oh pour rien au monde je ne ferai entrer une telle horreur dans cette pièce ! Les opales ont beaucoup de propriétés magiques, certes, mais elles sont pires que les émeraudes. Elles sont souvent maléfiques, elles portent malheur ! Toujours utilisées pour faire le mal. Je n'aime pas du tout ces pierres-là.

—Pourtant Madame Maxime en portait aux doigts et...

—Eh bien ! Voyez comment s'est terminé le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! La mort de ce pauvre garçon était clairement annoncée... Mais qui écoute une pauvre voyante dont le don de persuader lui a été enlevé ?

—Nous on vous croit, Professeur, dit alors Parvati.

—Et vous ? se retourna Trelawney sur Harry, avec une certaine brusquerie.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus sceptique que lui dans cette classe, hormis sa jeune amie, Miss Granger, qui avait quitté son cours presque trois ans plus tôt. Et elle devait sans doute s'attendre à une nouvelle remarque du jeune homme.

—Montrez-moi la pierre que vous avez choisie et lisez donc ce que votre livre vous en dit.

Harry observa la pierre polie qu'il avait ramassée –sans conteste une agate– et Vital consulta le livre des Stone afin d'en déterminer les propriétés magiques.

La pierre d'agate, très appréciée pour ses polis aux très nombreux motifs, favorise l'équilibre de la magie et du karma (Harry pensa que ça ne voulait rien dire)_, elle stimule la force et la santé et peut prévenir des dangers imminents (« _Elle fait comment ? Elle appel au secours ? Elle sonne l'alarme ?_ »). Cette pierre semi-précieuse apporte longévité et prospérité, renforce le courage et la joie (« _une vraie pierre digne des Gryffondor !_ »)._

Portée sur soi pendant le jardinage, cette pierre magique augmentera considérablement la fertilité des sols et la vigueur de vos plantes, garantira une récolte abondante ( « Tiens, j'étais pas si loin que ça, moi, avec mes histoires de la planter dans le jardin ! » 

—Euh... Vous croyez que le professeur Chourave utilise des agates dans ses serres ? demanda Vital Martin qui interrompait sa lecture.

Le garçon pouffa sous le regard offusqué de Lavande Brown et de son amie. Le jeune Potter jugea heureux que Hagrid n'en ait pas semé une dizaine au pied de Stuart, imaginant le monstre qu'il deviendrait si les pierres devaient encore augmenter sa vigueur.

L'agate est souvent utilisée dans les incantations ayant traits à l'amour (« Tiens, encore une ? Elles ne savent faire que ça ces pierres !_ »). Lorsqu'elle est portée sur soi, elle évite la jalousie (_Harry pensa inexplicablement à Ginny_) et la malveillance. L'agate rend donc la personne qui la porte beaucoup plus aimable et agréable à vivre._

—On devrait en offrir à Ron, lança Lavande, approuvée par sa voisine.

Elle est particulièrement utile pour protéger contre les chutes, en particulier chez les enfants. Une autre propriété étonnante de l'agate est qu'elle peut soulager la soif quand on la place en bouche (« C'est ça, et si on l'avale, on meurt étouffé et du coup on n'a plus soif !_ »)._

Lorsqu'on le serre dans la main, ce silicate amorphe calme et rafraîchit le corps lors d'une fièvre et aide à guérir les petits problèmes de santé (« mieux qu'un bézoard, si je comprends bien !_ »). Enfin, quand elle est portée en amulette, l'agate protège contre les piqûres et les morsures de serpents, de scorpions et des insectes («_ Exactement ce qu'il nous faut contre les Serpentard !_ »)._

Harry plaça les mains devant la bouche. Il avait pensé si fort la dernière phrase qu'il l'avait prononcée à haute voix, sous l'hilarité de Vital, mais pas de Seamus.

—Vous avez tort de vous moquer ! se vexa Trelawney, sous les rires de la moitié de la classe. On ne plaisante pas avec la magie des esprits et les puissances de la nature.

—C'est ça. Je risque encore de me faire mordre par un Sinistros...

—Il pourrait vous arriver des malheurs bien pires encore, menaça le professeur en reprenant des airs de ceux qui savent des choses que les autres ignorent.

—Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un Sinistros, répliqua Harry avec plein de sarcasmes. Mais c'était sans doute avant qu'on ne connaisse l'odeur du Professeur O'Conelly.

Tout le monde se mit à hurler de rire, même les filles. Trelawney, elle-même ne sembla pas vouloir contester un tel manque de respect vis-à-vis de son collègue malodorant.

—Oui, bon, j'imagine qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup d'impulsion spirituelle dans cette classe, grâce à vous, mais dois-je au moins reconnaître que le rire apporte une aura de bien-être propice à faire fuir les mauvais esprits...

Harry pensa que son professeur se rattrapait comme elle pouvait mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de la regarder rejoindre l'un de ses poufs moelleux près de l'âtre où crépitait un feu vrombissant. Tout a coup, quelque chose échappa du présentoir à cristaux de la devineresse et explosa dans le feu, ce qui fit sursauter toute la classe. Un morceau incandescent de la substance fut projeté et s'écrasa juste aux pieds de Harry ! Trelawney hurla d'épouvante !

—Oh mon Dieu, mon garçon !!! Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer des esprits... Mon Dieu c'était de l'Alun... Le mauvais œil est sur vous maintenant... C'est vous que la pierre a désigné... Pauvre enfant ! Vite prenez ceci, et promettez-moi de ne jamais vous en séparer !

Le professeur semblait effrayée, bien plus que lorsqu'elle simulait une nouvelle vision apocalyptique, et elle tendit immédiatement un pendentif fait d'ambre jaune au jeune Potter. Plus personne ne riait dans la pièce désormais et Harry se sentit obligé d'accepter ce présent pour rassurer ses condisciples.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Harry portait toujours le bijou autour du cou. Il avait bien fallu le laisser car dans le cas contraire, ces deux sottes de Parvati et Lavande en auraient fait une maladie. Avec leurs insupportables jérémiades, elles avaient réussi à inquiéter Margareth Peterborough et même Neville Londubat.

Du coup, Maggie avait eu l'air de vouloir s'approcher du jeune homme après le cours, sans doute pour le soutenir moralement, mais Harry avait préféré ne pas s'attarder et il avait emprunté un de ces passages secrets que seule la carte des Maraudeurs révélait afin d'empêcher quiconque de le suivre. Il n'avait bien entendu aucun grief à reprocher à cette fille mais il estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne la vît pas en sa compagnie... Ou plus exactement que Ginny n'ait la mauvaise idée de les croiser et de mal interpréter les choses.

Pendant qu'il descendait par un escalier oublié, l'unique fils de James et Lily pensa que ce cours de Divination n'était qu'une vaste bêtise et il se demandait pourquoi il continuait à le suivre. Mais une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui répondit alors que si Trelawney devait à nouveau produire une prophétie, il valait mieux qu'il soit à proximité pour l'entendre. Après tout, si deux d'entre-elles avait été répertoriées en treize ans de temps seulement, il n'était pas dit que bien d'autres avaient été prononcées, mais en absence de tout témoin. Et si Harry avait pu entendre quoi que ce soit concernant la disparition tragique de son parrain, il se serait peut-être méfié de ce rêve qu'il avait cru tellement réel.

En sortant de l'étroit couloir secret (qui donnait derrière une armure rouillée) le sorcier tomba nez à nez sur le professeur O'Conelly qui ne manqua pas de le saluer avec son petit rire d'hyène parfaitement déplaisant.

—Hé ! Mais qui voilà ? Comment allez-vous, Harry ?

—Bonjour Professeur, répondit celui-ci en jetant un œil tout autour de lui car il estimait que le risque que Peeves ne traînât derrière l'Irlandais était suffisamment alarmant.

—Oho mais que vois-je ? Un collier à votre cou ? Mais quelle est donc l'admiratrice qui vous l'a offert ? Car je me doute bien que ce n'est pas un garçon tel que vous qui porterait ce genre de babiole juste par esthétisme. Il n'y a jamais qu'une fille pour nous faire faire des choses auxquelles nous ne nous prêterions guère en temps normal. Que voulez-vous, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore et je dois dire que moi-même j'ai de mon jeune temps...

—Non, Professeur, ce n'est pas une fille, le coupa Harry qui n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre les éternels flots de paroles du maître de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

—Ah ! Maintenant que vous le dites, ça me paraît plus logique, à vrai dire. Non pas que cela signifie qu'aucune fille ne vous offrirait un tel présent, bien au contraire. Je crois savoir que vous avez votre petit succès auprès de la gent féminine, petit veinard ! Sachez toutefois que cela complique considérablement les choses. La jalousie provoque toujours des catastrophes auxquelles on a beaucoup de difficulté à faire face. Je parle de la jalousie entre concurrentes, bien sûr, mais également celle des copains qui aimeraient eux aussi avoir leur part de succès et on peut les comprendre ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus doux que le baiser d'une femme qui...

—Professeur !

—Ah oui, pardon, Harry. Je voulais juste dire que de toute façon, une fille vous aurait offert quelque chose de plus romantique, une émeraude sans doute, pour aller avec vos yeux. Vous savez les filles ont ce genre de...

—C'est le professeur Trelawney qui me l'a offert à l'instant et je...

—Comment ? Vous et le professeur Trelawney... demanda l'Irlandais avec son regard lubrique et en lui lançant un clin d'œil qui parut particulièrement obscène aux yeux de Harry.

—NON ! s'offusqua ce dernier, scandalisé par le fait que ce fou furieux pervers puisse seulement imaginer une pareille chose.

Harry jeta un œil alarmé vers le couloir où heureusement personne ne venait, ni sorcier, ni fantôme, pas même un esprit frappeur. Mais il pria secrètement pour que les jumeaux Weasley n'aient pas encore vendu d'oreille à rallonge ou qu'un tableau ne se mette à colporter des rumeurs abracadabrantes concernant Harry et le professeur de Divination. Ce serait un coup dont il serait difficile de se relever ! Et ça tuerait à coup sûr Ginny.

—Non, répéta-t-il pour être sûr que l'enseignant ait bien compris. C'est juste un talisman magique censé me protéger du mauvais œil.

—Ah ! Parce que vous êtes superstitieux ? Je ne pensais pas que vous croyiez à toutes ces bêtises. Parce que voyez-vous, je ne crois pas à toutes ces sornettes et pourtant j'ai suffisamment voyagé pour savoir qu'il existe de vrais talismans dotés de pouvoirs impressionnants. Mais ils sont surtout créés par des spécialistes, comme les chamans que j'ai rencontrés en Afrique centrale. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, d'ailleurs parce que j'avais réussi à me mettre à dos une tribus de chasseurs de lion anthropophages qui n'avaient pas apprécié que j'approche leurs épouses et... hum... bref, pour éviter les lances empoissonnées c'est parfois pratique. Mais une simple pierre pendue autour du cou, ça on n'en trouve généralement que dans les magasins pour touristes un peu trop naïfs. Remarquez, après tout pourquoi pas ? Il paraît que tous ces cristaux sont de bons catalyseurs dans les potions magiques et que les enchantements qu'on leur lance peuvent durer une éternité. Enfin, moi je dis ça mais je n'en sais rien. Les seuls bijoux que j'ai jamais utilisés étaient destinés à séduire l'une ou l'autre drôlesse qui ne manquait pas d'atouts et qui...

—Hem hem...

—Enfin, voyez ! De quelle nature est la pierre ?

—De l'ambre, semble-t-il.

—Ahaha de l'ambre ? Paraît que cela fait fuir la folie ! A votre place, je me méfierai de ce qu'à bien voulu signifier cette chère Sybille ! Peut-être croit-elle que vous avez perdu la raison, ahahaha. Mais voyez comme je vous disais que tout cela ne sont que carabistouilles : depuis le temps qu'elle avait ce foutu caillou dans sa tour, ça ne l'a pas beaucoup aidé question aliénation, n'est-ce pas ?

—Heu..., se contenta de répondre Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Bien sûr tout le monde considérait Trelawney comme folle mais aucun professeur ne se serait permis ce genre de commentaire vis-à-vis d'une collègue... En tout cas pas devant un élève !

—Ahahaha ! Sacré Sybille ! Elle est pas terrible comme astrologue, n'est-ce pas ? Pas plus tard que ce matin, je lui ai donné une belle grande tape sur les fesses et elle n'a rien vu venir ! Pas terrible pour une voyante, hein ! Ahahaha. La tête qu'elle a faite ! Ahahaha. Enfin vu comme elle était imbibée j'imagine que les vapeurs éthyliques altèrent le Troisième Œil et sans doute la quatrième et le cinquième aussi, ahahaha. M'étonnerait qu'on la voie encore dans les étages inférieurs maintenant. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à descendre de sa tour... Enfin, je dis ça mais je me suis pris un sacré savon par Dumbledore ! Rholàlàlà. C'est un sacré comique, Dumby, mais là il n'était pas très content et croyez-moi, Harry, il vaut mieux ne pas l'avoir comme ennemi, cet homme là. Je n'ai de ma vie jamais rencontré pareil bonhomme ! Il se dégage de lui une puissance incroyable et, chose curieuse, même dans la colère il est d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Je me demande bien pourquoi on ne le voit jamais accompagné d'une dame ; un homme comme lui a du avoir lui aussi un terrible succès. Remarquez, à son âge il ne sait peut-être plus faire grand chose de ce côté là. Mais sachant de quoi il est capable, ça m'étonnerait qu'une panne de ce genre ne lui pose un réel problème et...

—S'il vous plaît, Professeur, l'interrompit Harry qui trouvait que de toutes les horreurs que O'Conelly avaient jamais dites, celles-ci dépassaient largement les bornes et devenaient totalement indécentes !! Je dois vous laisser, je dois prendre mon repas et il vaudrait mieux que je n'arrive pas en retard.

—Oh mais n'ayez crainte, Harry ! Vous ne risquerez rien de ce cher Argus Rusard tant que vous serez avec un professeur. Et puis comme j'ai récupéré sa sympathique Miss Teigne d'une armure dans laquelle ce taquin de Peeves l'avait coincée, il a en quelque sorte une dette envers moi... Un drôle de type, hein, ce Rusard. Un peu pervers, sans doute, mais je suis sûr que dans le fond c'est un chic type. Il doit se sentir un peu seul, voilà tout. Il faudra un jour que je l'emmène dans cette auberge, avec Severus d'ailleurs. Ils gagneraient tous les deux à se détendre un peu. Mais j'ai pas encore réussi à l'y emmener, ce cher Sevy ; c'est un coriace, le bougre. Et têtu avec ça ! Brrr, il a mauvais caractère en plus ! Sans doute son passage chez les mangemorts n'a pas arrangé les choses. Oups ! Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Ce sont des informations auxquelles un élève ne devrait pas avoir accès. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne le répétiez pas, Harry. Dumbledore ne serait pas très content s'il savait que j'ai dit une chose pareille. Parce que les gens penseraient que Rogue est un mauvais sorcier. Vous savez comment vont les rumeurs, et plus elles sont sordides et méchantes, plus elles persistent. Bien sûr Sevy ne respire pas la sympathie mais c'est juste une façon de paraître. Il en faut si peu pour qu'on vous donne une étiquette de mage noir. Mais peut-être qu'il l'aime bien son image de vieux grincheux. Elle en prendrait un coup s'il profitait des rondeurs généreuses de la friponne petite Frida. Oh ! Vous êtes sûr que c'est par là ? Oui sans doute avez-vous raison, vous connaissez mieux ce château que moi. Je ne m'y retrouve jamais ! Heureusement que vous êtes là, en fait. Vous pourrez me guider jusqu'à la grande salle, au moins cette fois je n'y serai pas en retard.

Harry aurait pu dire à son compagnon de route qu'il connaissait déjà les sinistres antécédents de Rogue mais il préférait ne pas participer à la conversation. Une fois encore, il était atterré par un tel comportement de la part d'un professeur et espérait sincèrement qu'il se taise. Il était invraisemblable que cet individu manque à ce point de discernement et de savoir-vivre. Il en arrivait même à se demander si O'Conelly n'avait pas volontairement révélé le lourd passé de Rogue. Cherchait-il à ce que l'on se méfie de lui ?

Une chose était certaine, Dolorès Ombrage aurait hurlé de terreur en voyant quel personnage l'avait remplacée. Harry aurait parié que si la Grande Inquisitrice avait gardé son poste de Directrice, une cinquantaine de décrets au moins aurait vu le jour afin d'interdire à ce genre d'individu l'accès à toute école de sorciers... pour ne pas parler de l'entièreté du territoire britannique.

Mais le pire pour Harry était qu'il devait supporter la présence malodorante et particulièrement gênante de O'Conelly jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Un sortilège de **_silencio_** le démangeait mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lancer un sort sur l'énergumène qui l'accompagnait... encore qu'après tout, l'Irlandais ne semblait pas beaucoup appliquer lui-même les règlements élémentaires et qu'il serait bien capable de trouver cela amusant.

A peine le temps d'avoir pensé à tout cela que son interlocuteur avait encore changé de conversation, et revenait sur le pendentif que Harry avait finalement glissé dans une poche.

—... N'empêche que si l'on en croit les légendes, l'ambre a des vertus qui pourraient vous être fort utiles, mon cher Harry. Oh, je ne parle pas d'une protection quelconque ou d'un vulgaire porte-bonheur. Je parle de choses bien plus divertissantes : figurez-vous que si vous en faites avaler un petit peu à une jeune fille, vous saurez immédiatement si elle est encore vierge ! Aha ! Car, voyez-vous, si la demoiselle a vu le loup, elle se mettra à uriner sur-le-champ ! N'est-ce pas cocasse ? Ahahahaha. C'est comme l'obsidienne ! Ce serait une pierre qui renforcerait la vigueur sexuelle. Même que les prostituées en portaient sur elle, aux temps de jadis, pour attirer un maximum de clients. Ahahaha ! Je peux vous dire que celles que je connais n'ont pas besoin de ça pour attirer les hommes ! Quelques formes généreuses suffisent amplement. Ahahaha. N'empêche, c'est pas de l'obsidienne que vous avez mais de l'ambre. Et quelque chose me dit que vous devriez essayer avec la jeune Bohan qui a l'air de vous tourner autour. Une bien jolie fille d'ailleurs, quelle chance vous avez ! Je crois que nous serions surpris par les résultats. Une façon surprenante mais efficace de calmer ses ardeurs, ne croyez-vous pas ? Encore que ce genre de harcèlement ne soit pas pour me déplaire. Si j'étais à votre place...

—Professeur ! tenta de calmer Harry qui se sentait rougir. Nous approchons de la Grande Salle...

—Oh mais je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait l'expérience, continua O'Conelly sans l'avoir entendu. Parce mouiller sa robe devant tout le monde n'est certainement pas une chose dont on se souvient avec ravissement. Oh, je vois bien que vous êtes sceptique, mais à vrai dire, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait quelque chose à craindre ! Je suis certain que cette chère Manon n'est pas la croqueuse d'hommes qu'elle veut bien laisser croire. Elle a du tempérament, certes, mais elle a tout d'une grande timide. Bien sûr c'est une championne de la provoc mais je parierais une petite fortune que c'est une vraie romantique comme on n'en fait plus. Oh, pas naïve au point d'attendre le prince charmant, bien sûr, mais quand même. Et puis quand on a son standing on ne peut pas se permettre de coucher avec le premier venu, dommage d'ailleurs, penserez-vous. Mais je vous assure que c'est beaucoup mieux qu'elle soit encore préservée, car le jour où elle vous offrira ce que seule une femme peut vous offrir –si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous donner quelques tuyaux pour accélérer un peu les choses parce que ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps parfois– je vous promets que vous ne trouverez jamais mieux ailleurs ! A moins bien sûr que ce ne soit la petite Weasley qui vous intéresse, parce que...

—NOUS Y SOMMMES, hurla presque Harry alors qu'ils approchaient de la grande salle, pour éviter que des élèves n'entendent les paroles du professeur. J'avais oublié que je devais rendre un livre à Herm... à Ron (Harry ne voulait pas que O'Conelly imagine l'effet de l'ambre sur son amie), je vais le chercher dans la salle commune. Vous êtes arrivé, vous trouverez le chemin sans moi n'est-ce pas ? Bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, Harry fila en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor sans attendre que le professeur ne lui réponde. Il s'arrêta après le premier croisement de couloir et attendit que l'épouvantable individu se trouve une autre victime à infester ou qu'il s'installe à table pour se bâfrer comme un ogre, pour l'écœurement de tous.

Pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait souhaité entrer dans la salle des repas avec ce type dont la voix portait à toutes les oreilles une pollution infamante. Non mais des fois ! Imaginer... ce qu'il imaginait ! Quelle sorte d'esprit tordu pouvait penser à des choses aussi perverses ! Et Manon, une romantique ? N'importe quoi ! C'est sûr, l'Irlandais n'avait sans doute pas tort en ce qui concerne Trelawney : une incompétente qui puise sa pseudo-science et ses effets dans la superstition. Mais pour le reste... Trouver Rusard sympa... L'imaginer, lui et Rogue en compagnie de... Non ! Ne pas penser à ces horreurs ! NE PAS PENSER À ÇA !!!!

Un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte donnant sur le réfectoire et le jeune Potter vit que l'indésirable enseignant entrait en racontant à Malefoy une blague grivoise d'un goût plus que douteux. La voie était libre et Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Chacun son tour, pensa-t-il.

—Toi tu as croisé l'Irlandais, l'accueillit Ron avec une grimace de dégoût.

—Comment tu le sais ?

—Tu sens le vieux fromage pourri.

—Ah mince !

—Mais non, je plaisante, s'esclaffa Ron sous le regard antipathique d'Hermione.

—Vraiment ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Ron, le sermonna la jeune fille.

—Bah, avec toi, rien n'est jamais drôle depuis quelques temps. Comment ça s'est passé ce fichu cours de divination ? Laisse-moi deviner : Vous avez fumé des pousses de bambous et grâce à cela, vous avez ensuite vu la mort s'acharner sur –tout à fait au hasard– toi ?

—Presque ça ! répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Le Sinistros a encore frappé ? demanda Hermione, dédaigneuse. C'est pratique de percevoir des choses que personne ne voit : on peut vraiment raconter ce que l'on veut.

—Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? réclama Ron, fronçant les sourcils d'un air de défi. Pourquoi tu me regardes en disant cela ?

Apparemment ces deux là ne s'étaient pas vraiment réconciliés.

—Oh rien ! Simplement je trouve pathétique de tenter d'impressionner ta nouvelle copine **_Emmy_** en usant de tes dons pour...

—Dites, les tourtereaux, interrompit Seamus. Ça vous dérangerait de bien vouloir nous laisser manger dans le calme ?

Personne n'osa répliquer au jeune homme qui n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes depuis la rentrée scolaire et Harry en fut bien heureux.

—Mais... lança soudain Parvati. Tu as déjà enlevé ton collier ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

—Un collier ? s'interrogea Ginny, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs.

—Une chaîne avec un morceau d'ambre, répondit simplement Harry.

—Tu as offert un collier à Harry ? demanda Ginny à Parvati sur un ton calme mais de ceux qui annoncent une tempête imminente d'une rare intensité.

—Le professeur Trelawney l'a fait ! Elle a fait tomber une pierre d'Alun dans le feu et celle-ci a explosé dans la direction de Harry. C'est un signe notoire que le mauvais œil est sur lui ! Alors pour le protéger, le professeur lui a donné un talisman fait d'ambre. C'est rudement gentil de sa part. En plus, c'est très joli de l'ambre.

—Tiens, je te le donne alors, répondit Harry, lassé.

—Surtout pas ! Tu DOIS le garder, sinon il t'arrivera des malheurs.

—Si ce n'est que ça, clama Hermione. Tout va bien alors.

Parvati parut vexée par tant de scepticisme et se tourna vers Lavande en leur montrant ostensiblement son dos. Ginny, elle, parut à moitié soulagée. Elle raisonna cependant à voix haute.

—C'est quand même pas courant de la part de Trelawney d'offrir des babioles de ce genre.

—Elle paraissait terrorisée, quand même, intervint Dean. C'est vrai que d'habitude elle prend ses grands airs mystiques mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

—C'est peut-être parce que pour une fois elle croit en ses propres bêtises, expliqua Harry. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

—Montre-moi cette chaîne, Harry, dit alors Hermione.

—Ne me dis pas que tu vas prendre cette nouvelle menace au sérieux, se moqua Ron.

—Et pourquoi pas ? Je vous rappelle qu'il est arrivé des choses curieuses à Harry ces derniers temps, leur rappela-t-elle à voix basse. Vous savez, l'étrange transparence... Je ne sais pas si mauvais œil il y a mais en tout cas, on ne pourra pas prétendre que tout est normal pour toi, Harry.

—Je ne me sens pas malade ! Et puis de toute façon, que peut bien faire un morceau d'ambre ? Tout le monde sait que la magie des pierres c'est du n'importe quoi. O'Conelly lui-même m'a dit qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout.

—Ah ! Tu vois ? Je savais que tu avais croisé l'Irlandais...

—Peux-tu me la montrer ? demanda Ginny à sa voisine.

Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il vit le morceau d'ambre tournoyer devant les yeux superbes de Ginny. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les inepties de ce gros vicieux de O'Conelly. Il se demanda soudain si Ginny était vierge. Oui, sûrement : elle n'aurait pas pu... avec autant de frères protecteurs autour d'elle... sans compter sa mère qui n'aurait jamais accepté... et à Poudlard les garçons n'avaient pas accès au dortoir des filles et...

Harry se redressa comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique, au moment où il se rendit compte du cheminement de son raisonnement. Comment pouvait-il penser à une chose pareille ? Le jeune homme se sentit terriblement honteux de lui-même et une bouffée de culpabilité l'anéantit. A ce moment précis, il détesta son professeur de Défense pour lui avoir insufflé des pensées aussi immorales.

Le jeune sorcier devint écarlate et n'osa plus regarder dans la direction de Ginny. Il pria secrètement pour que Ron ne perçoive pas ses pensées et se concentra pour fermer son esprit. Il fut sauvé par l'intervention de la jeune fille aux cheveux de cuivre.

—La chaîne est en or. C'est un bijou de valeur tout de même ! C'est bizarre que Trelawney te l'offre comme ça. Je sais bien qu'elle est un peu folle mais de là à donner... enfin je veux dire... elle n'est pas très fortunée...

Ginny s'empourpra elle aussi et Ron se racla le fond de la gorge. Les Weasley non plus ne roulaient pas sur l'or et ils connaissaient peut-être mieux que les autres la valeur des choses.

—Elle a du avoir très peur, réfléchit Hermione. Et si elle y croit autant c'est probablement parce que ça marche, en parti du moins, non ?

—Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron. C'est bien toi qui as parlé ?

—Oui je sais, je ne suis pas partisane de ce genre de grigri. Mais quand on y réfléchit, les cristaux d'une pureté irréprochable sont souvent l'objet d'expériences par les alchimistes. C'est vrai que la plupart d'entre eux sont des gens un peu farfelus qui jouent aux apprentis sorciers mais avouez qu'il y en a au moins un qui a obtenu de sérieux résultats.

—Nicolas Flamel, observa justement Harry.

—Et qu'est-ce que Flamel a réussi à créer ?

—La pierre philosophale, répondit Harry, se souvenant parfaitement du moment où il l'avait retrouvée dans sa poche.

—Dommage qu'elle ait été détruite, regretta Ron.

—Ce que tu peux être impossible par moment ! Tu pourrais plutôt penser à Flamel qui est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

—Oui ben il aura bien vécu. Et riche en plus ! Si ça se trouve, il continuera à hanter les couloirs de Poudlard alors... Tu m'excuseras si je n'écrase pas une larme pour lui.

—Rustre !

—C'est ça ! A cause de lui, Volde...mort aurait pu revenir plus puissant que jamais. Et on voudrait que je plaigne Flamel ?

—Voldemort est quand même revenu, je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

—Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire sur les alchimistes, coupa Harry ?

—Que la magie des pierres mérite un complément d'information. Et comme tu n'as plus cours avant ce soir, Harry, tu vas pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque !

Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny qui était en face de lui et celle-ci pouffa devant le regard excédé du jeune homme. Alors il se mit à sourire à son tour puis plongea son regard dans son plat de nouilles pour ne pas se sentir fondre.

Le début d'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas été s'informer dans la bibliothèque, estimant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment de travail à faire pour l'école. Il termina sa lettre pour Victoria (et cette fois il pris soin de se débarrasser de ses innombrables brouillons) et y ajouta une photo de Ron, Hermione et lui que Colin avait prise à sa demande.

Lorsqu'il se promena dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre à la volière, il passa une nouvelle fois devant la classe où Bakkhar mettait à l'épreuve les sixième année de Serpentard. Une fois de plus, Harry fut tenté d'écouter aux portes mais il changea d'avis. Rusard y verrait une occasion rêvée de le sanctionner tandis que l'Egyptien était bien capable de deviner sa présence derrière la porte. Et le Gryffondor ne désirait aucunement se faire épingler par ce psychopathe devant Malefoy ou, pire, Manon de Bohan.

Il pensa alors qu'il devait parler à la fille à la mèche d'albâtre et peut-être devait-il l'attendre à la fin du cours. Mais il savait pertinemment que son geste serait mal interprété. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de parler devant les autres Serpentard, surtout pour lui demander de protéger Liam. Cela ne ferait qu'accentuer le problème. De plus, en sortant du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, les élèves de la Maison au Serpent d'Argent seraient emplis de haine et de revanche et Harry ne pourrait éviter l'affrontement.

Tant pis, il préféra rentrer dans sa salle commune. Manon se jetterait bien sur lui à un moment ou à un autre. Probablement de la façon la plus désagréable possible : en le coinçant pendant qu'il soulagerait un besoin pressant aux urinoirs ou en entrant dans les vestiaires du quidditch lorsqu'il serait à moitié habillé, se jetant dans ses bras et le faisant bien savoir à Ginny.

De retour parmi les siens, Harry n'eut cependant pas le courage d'affronter ses devoirs (Ron n'avait pas montré beaucoup plus de zèle à ce sujet). Sur la proposition de son préfet d'ami, ils discutèrent des prochains sorts à apprendre pour le Club de Défense. Harry alla récupérer le livre qu'il avait reçu d'Hermione pour son anniversaire et à deux, ils parcoururent avec beaucoup d'avidité les nombreuses pages de l'épais volume.

Ce livre, issu de la salle sur demande, était très exaltant et effrayant à la fois. Il reprenait des sortilèges expérimentaux, non officiels, des secrets repris à des sorciers marginaux, ayant vécus en ermite ou à des créatures non humaines, parfois à la limite de la magie noire mais sans jamais vraiment y entrer. Il y avait tout un chapitre consacré à des potions étranges, non répertoriées dans les livres classiques. Des potions dont la formule tenue secrète était gardée par des gobelins et avait, semble-t-il beaucoup servi lors de leurs révoltes du XVIIème siècle.

Ce bouquin représentait une vraie mine d'informations. Seule la Salle sur Demande pouvait fournir ce genre de document, sans doute interdit par le ministère. Harry se demanda si Hermione avait elle-même jeté un œil dedans avant de le lui offrir mais connaissant son amie, elle n'avait pu résister à l'appel de la lecture. Et bien que certains sorts fussent redoutables, le fait de ne pas appartenir à la magie noire avait été pour Hermione une garantie suffisante. Sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais donné à Harry.

Par contre, tous ces secrets de magie semblaient abominablement difficiles à réaliser. Et les incantations, les positions qu'il fallait tenir, les symboles runiques auxquels ils faisaient référence n'avaient rien de comparable à ce qu'il connaissait. Harry se sentit très excité lorsqu'il songea que, peut-être, ce livre reprenait des secrets oubliés d'_ancienne magie_. S'il parvenait à maîtriser ne fut-ce qu'un dixième de ce que ce grimoire offrait, il pourrait surprendre plus d'un adversaire.

Mais décidément toutes ces connaissances paraissaient beaucoup trop ardues. Le moindre sortilège demandait une dextérité extraordinaire, un mouvement de poignet d'une telle complexité que le bout de bois qui lui servait de baguette finirait de l'autre côté de la pièce en moins d'une seconde. Tandis que les potions se révélaient totalement impossibles à réaliser. Dommage, parce qu'elles auraient pu servir.

Harry restait malgré tout frustré devant un tel trésor inaccessible. Il avait repéré une potion très surprenante : il ne fallait pas la boire, il fallait y tremper un vêtement. Harry eut un frisson en se souvenant de la potion dans laquelle Queudver avait jeté la créature qui allait devenir Voldemort. Mais ici, ce n'était pas un corps qui était reconstitué, mais une sorte d'armure magique. La moindre robe de sorcier devenait aussi légère qu'une plume mais aussi dure que du mythril. Aucune arme tranchante ou poinçonnante ne pouvait la percer. Et la plupart des sorts rebondissaient dessus comme sur un bouclier « _protego_ » permanent. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour constituer une armée ou défendre son école.

Mais cette recette typiquement gobeline possédait un souci majeur : des ingrédients introuvables, même dans la réserve de Rogue lui-même. En fait, il n'était pas étonnant que seuls les gobelins en possédaient la recette ; avec leur réseau commercial très élaboré, ils pouvaient se fournir de toutes les substances possibles et imaginables... à condition d'y mettre le prix !

La liste comportait cependant un bon millier d'ingrédients dont les provenances géographiques étaient aussi éloignées qu'inaccessibles, même pour un gobelin. Comment trouver, en effet, des œufs de fées d'Avalon, alors que cette même île n'était qu'une légende et sa position inconnue de tous. Et la rareté du sang de Re'em le rendait hors de prix. Quant au crin d'une queue de Centaure, il était vain de tenter de s'en procurer et espérer s'en sortir vivant. Que dire enfin des pétales de la fleur de **_Mo'hlj Daedain_**, plante fragile des hauteurs himalayennes qui ne vit qu'un seul jour de l'année, jamais le même, été ou hiver, mais qui ne peut se cueillir qu'une nuit sans lune, après un rituel très compliqué dans lequel intervient le chant d'un cachalot. L'histoire ne racontant évidemment pas comment on amenait une telle créature à plus de sept-mille mètres d'altitude...

—Ça vous dirait de taquiner le souafle ?

Les deux amis levèrent la tête, surpris, vers Ginny qui venait de se planter devant eux, vêtue de sa tenue de Capitaine. Harry trouva que cette robe lui allait à ravir. Avec Ron ils échangèrent un regard, tentés qu'ils étaient par la proposition.

—Maintenant ? demanda Ron.

—Vous avez un cours d'astronomie, ce soir, répondit simplement Ginny. Vous ne pouvez donc pas participer à l'entraînement prévu. Donc, comme le hasard a voulu que nous n'ayons cours ni vous ni moi à cette heure-ci, c'est l'occasion rêvée...

—C'est que nous travaillions sur nos séances pour le Club, plaisanta narquoisement son frère.

—Alors considère que c'est un ordre !

—Beuh ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Ron. Celui qui porte le badge, ici, c'est moi, tout de même !

—Je vous veux fins prêts sur le terrain dans dix minutes, répliqua la jeune fille, un sourire en coin qui fit fondre Harry.

Ron et son ami montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir. Harry rangea prudemment son précieux livre et se vêtit de sa combinaison d'attrapeur. Curieusement, il apporta beaucoup plus de soin à la façon dont il la portait. On disait souvent que cette tenue le mettait bien en valeur, alors pour une fois, il allait écouter l'avis des autres.

Le jeune sorcier était ravi par cette proposition. Un peu de quidditch était une façon idéale de libérer toute la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules et les sélections ne lui avaient pas suffi à satisfaire son envie de voler. Et puis, ils ne seraient que trois, Ron, Ginny et lui. Ils passeraient forcément un merveilleux moment. Et personne ne pourrait jaser : rien de suspect ne se passerait puisque Ron était présent... Dommage d'ailleurs...

Une fois prêts, les garçons redescendirent en courant, leur balai à la main et allèrent rejoindre Ginny qui les attendait en lisant un petit livre sur les premiers soins en cas d'accident magique.

—Je viens avec vous ! annonça Dean, un regard méfiant tourné vers Harry.

Les trois joueurs se retournèrent sur le garçon qui rangeait ses livres de cours. Harry se sentit quelque peu refroidi, tandis que Ginny fronça les sourcils.

—Je croyais que tu voulais prendre de l'avance pour ton cours de potions de demain, s'étonna le Capitaine de Gryffondor.

—J'ai changé d'avis. Demain on va rester enfermé dans cette vieille classe hideuse toute la journée, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de prendre l'air pendant que je le pouvais encore... Et puis je suis dans l'équipe seconde, pas vrai ?

—C'est que, j'avais prévu autre chose pour l'équipe seconde... Mais bon, tu as raison. Sans doute Neville voudra-t-il venir lui aussi ?

Harry sentit son allégresse le quitter aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mais de quoi il se mêlait, ce casse-pied de Dean ? On n'avait pas besoin de lui, ni de Neville ! Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas du jeune Thomas, même si Ron devait s'en mêler en abusant de sa position de préfet. De toute façon, la décision revenait au Capitaine de l'équipe et Harry se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser cela à son petit ami. Et lui-même n'avait pas à se plaindre, Ginny ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Neville accepta avec beaucoup de joie de se joindre à eux, même s'il se demandait toujours s'il n'y avait pas eu erreur lorsqu'il avait été sélectionné. Dean et lui allèrent à leur tour se préparer tandis que Ginny emmena ses deux premiers joueurs vers le terrain.

Harry parla peu sur le trajet. Il profitait de chaque instant où il pouvait rester suffisamment proche de Ginny. En même temps, il se disait que Dean n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Même s'il avait l'impression que son voisin de chambrée n'y avait trouvé qu'une excuse, Harry pensait qu'il aurait du réviser un peu pour le cours de potions. Et prévoir de quoi manger cette fois-ci !

Soudain, alors qu'ils traversaient le grand hall, Harry eut une idée.

—J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il aux deux Weasley. Le temps de régler quelque chose...

L'œil brillant, le Gryffondor prit l'escalier qui menait vers les appartements des Serdaigle mais tourna bien avant. Il prit un couloir assez étroit et s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un saladier rempli de fruits. Après avoir chatouillé la poire, il entra dans les cuisines. Immédiatement après, il fut accueilli chaleureusement par une dizaine de petites créatures au nez pointu. Parmi elles, un visage familier sous un tas de bonnets de laine.

—Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Oh comme Dobby est heureux de voir Harry Potter !

—Bonjour Dobby, comment vas-tu ?

—Dobby va très bien, Monsieur. Dobby est très heureux de savoir que Harry Potter se préoccupe de la santé de Dobby. Harry Potter a toujours été bon avec les elfes de Maison.

—Je voulais te demander un service, si c'était possible.

—Tout ce que Harry Potter voudra !

—Eh bien voilà. Demain, les sixième année de Gryffondor ont cours toute la journée en classe de potion et du coup nous manquons le repas dans la grande salle. Aussi j'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible de nous préparer quelques sandwiches.

—Il n'y a rien de plus facile pour vous rendre service, Monsieur, s'inclina un elfe plus vieux qui devait sans doute être le chef de cuisine. Nous vous livrerons tout ce qu'il vous faudra.

—De simples sandwiches suffiront. Ne vous donnez pas trop de travail supplémentaire.

—Vous voyez ce que Dobby disait, s'exclama celui-ci, sur un ton très fier. Harry Potter prend soin de nous, Harry Potter est un grand sorcier !

—Oui, euh, merci Dobby, je... je crois que je vais vous laisser à présent. On m'attend au terrain de quidditch...

—Monsieur ? souffla le petit être à chapeaux de laine.

—Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ?

—Dobby est sincèrement désolé. Il va devoir se donner des coups de casserole pour se faire pardonner. Mais Dobby n'a rien trouvé pour aider Harry Potter.

—M'aider ? Et puis cesse de te mutiler, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de...

—Oh Dobby connaît la compassion dont fait preuve Harry Potter et il essaie de ne plus se faire mal. Mais comme je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de solution à votre problème...

—Quel problème ? A vrai dire, j'en ai tellement en ce moment...

—Le boîtier, Monsieur. Celui que Harry Potter avait dans sa poche pleine de la chose gluante que Dobby a nettoyée. Il n'existe pas de moyen d'ouvrir la boîte. Seule la personne à qui elle est destinée peut l'ouvrir. C'est une magie très puissante. Dobby n'a pas pu trouver autre chose. Dobby est désolé, Monsieur.

—Ce n'est pas grave, Dobby. En fait c'est déjà une sacrée information que tu me donnes-là. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Merci pour avoir recherché en tout cas. Et demain, n'oublie pas les sandwiches.

—Dobby n'oubliera pas, Monsieur.

—A demain, alors.

—Au revoir, Harry Potter !

Harry reprit son chemin vers le terrain de quidditch. Il avait une fois de plus oublié ce petit boîtier et il s'en voulait. Comment pouvait-il oublier la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents, hormis la cape de son père ? Mais il se sentit tout à coup fort déprimé. Si la personne destinée à ouvrir cette boite avait été lui-même, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Le coffret était donc destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

Un instant, il se sentit stupide et trouva une explication aussi simple que magnifique : son père avait du y glisser une très belle bague pour faire une surprise à sa mère. C'était elle qui aurait du l'ouvrir pour s'émerveiller de ce qu'elle contenait... Mais quelque chose l'ennuyait dans cette théorie. Pourquoi James aurait-il offert une bague à Lily, ils étaient déjà mariés et sans qu'il ne puisse l'affirmer, Harry aurait parié tous ses gallions que sa mère n'était pas du genre à porter des dizaines de bijoux. Et puis, penser que Lily n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le contenu du cadeau... cela lui brisait le cœur.

A moins que James comptait offrir ce bijou à quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ! Sûrement pas ! Quelle idée grotesque ! Harry se traita de tous les noms pour avoir eu une idée aussi malsaine. James n'aurait jamais trompé Lily. Ils s'aimaient trop. Il était mort pour elle. C'était tout cet amour qui l'avait sauvé lui, lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. Personne n'aurait pu séparer Lily et James, pas un élixir, pas même un imperium. Harry en était convaincu.

Mais il se sentit malgré tout malheureux de ne pas savoir. En réalité, il se moquait bien de ce fichu boîtier et de ce qu'il contenait. Il aurait surtout voulu avoir ses parents avec lui. Juste une fois ; pour voir ce que ça fait d'être serré dans les bras d'une mère.

Enfin il arriva sur le terrain où tout le monde l'attendait. Dean paraissait collé à sa petite amie qui, elle, appréciait nettement moins ce genre de manifestations publiques. Harry enfourcha son Éclair de Feu pour rejoindre les autres. Mais juste avant de décoller, il murmura pour lui-même :

–Papa, maman... vous me manquez.

Et avant qu'une larme ne lui coule sur la joue, il se dirigea vers Ron et s'empara du souafle que celui-ci tenait entre les mains.


	36. Le pacte

**Bonne nouvelle. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je vous fais bien attendre mais que voulez-vous, on fait ce qu'on peut !**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié depuis le temps. Comme toujours, j'attend avec impatience vos réactions et commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 36 - Le pacte**

La lourde porte de fer rouillé donnant accès au cachot du professeur Rogue n'avait rien de très engageant. C'est pourtant devant elle qu'attendaient les sixième année de Gryffondor, peu réjouis devant la perspective de passer une journée entière enfermés dans une salle nauséabonde. Surtout en compagnie d'un homme malfaisant dont le seul but dans la vie semblait être de vouloir empoisonner celle de ses élèves –et pas qu'au sens figuré du terme, n'hésitaient pas à penser certains...

Plus livide que jamais, Neville avait du mal à respirer, tant l'angoisse d'une nouvelle journée d'enfer s'emparait de lui. Le jeune homme avait tout d'abord souhaité arrêter les leçons de l'odieux professeur afin de ne plus subir ses brimades à répétitions mais Hermione l'en avait dissuadé. Elle avait trouvé les mots justes ; elle lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas un idiot, qu'il avait une place importante au sein du Club de Défense et que tout ce que pourrait dire le maître des lieux ne suffirait pas à la convaincre que Neville fût aussi peu doué pour les potions.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans le rang des condamnés, il n'était plus aussi certain de son choix. Certes, il avait besoin de ce cours pour devenir Auror, mais avait-il seulement une chance de poursuivre dans cette voie ?

Harry donna une tape sur l'épaule de son camarade pour lui donner courage. Il savait bien que Neville était un garçon plein de vaillance et qu'il supporterait les sarcasmes de Rogue si cela pouvait lui donner l'occasion de devenir un chasseur de mage noir.

Assurément, le sentiment de vengeance ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée d'une cause juste et noble, mais au moins il permettait de tenir le coup. Et puis Harry pouvait-il blâmer le jeune Londubat ? Si James et Lily lui manquait cruellement sans qu'il ne les ait pourtant jamais connus, que devait ressentir Neville qui voyait régulièrement ses parents perdus dans un brouillard permanent ? Et si ce n'était pas la vengeance qui le motivait, peut-être Neville pensait-il trouver un remède au mal qui avait touché ses parents ? Puisse-t-il un jour exister une potion qui répare les lésions cérébrales provoquées par de trop longues séances de torture...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings à cette pensée. Les Londubat avaient été atrocement suppliciés par ces fanatiques criminels qu'on appelait Mangemorts et aujourd'hui, l'un d'entre eux prenait plaisir à malmener leur fils unique. Car O'Conelly avait eu raison de rappeler ce fait à la mémoire de Harry : Rogue avait été un des fervents admirateurs de Voldemort et rien qu'à ce titre, il ne méritait que le mépris. Au lieu de cela, il bénéficiait d'un non-lieu et du loisir d'humilier les élèves qui ne portaient pas le blason de sa Maison. Une injustice de plus dans ce monde sorcier très peu reluisant, finalement.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer de la rancœur. Si Harry demandait lui-même aux filles de son groupe de rester calme face à l'offensive Bakkhar, ce n'était pas pour montrer des signes de haine envers le professeur de potions. En outre, il redoutait déjà la leçon qui s'annonçait. Drago Malefoy mènerait la vie dure à Ron, toujours prêt à lui arracher la langue depuis la rentrée scolaire. Et cette peste de Manon de Bohan se montrait capable de tout.

Harry devait donc rester stoïque car il avait promis à Seamus de négocier une paix tacite entre les Serpentard et Liam Finnigan. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de tel s'il se montrait discourtois avec la belle Française ou avec cet espèce de blanc-bec revêche qui la suivait de près.

A peine eut-il pensé cela que les Serpentard se présentèrent à la porte de Rogue. Harry ne put dire à ce moment là quelle voix l'irritait le plus, celle traînante et malintentionnée de Malefoy ou celle cristalline et délicieuse, mais impétueusement altière de Manon de Bohan. Si seulement il avait pu maîtriser les sorts sans baguette, il aurait probablement jeté un sortilège de **_Silencio_** sur chacun d'eux, juste avec les yeux.

—Tiens, regarde-donc le troupeau qui attend devant la salle de cours, Manon, dit alors Malefoy. Voilà les pathétiques Gryffondor venus se faire ridiculiser une fois de plus. Et à leur tête, Potter le parvenu. Pistonné jusqu'à la moelle ! Sinon comment aurait-il pu assister à ce cours ?

—Hello, mon beau Général ! salua de la main la jeune Serpentard, sans prêter attention à la grimace méprisante des membres de sa Maison. Tu reconnaîtras tout de même, mon cher ami, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, que fonder l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'était quelque chose !!

—Il n'est pas général, rétorqua stupidement de sa petite voix grinçante Pansy Parkinson qui tentait de prouver à Malefoy qu'elle était beaucoup plus loyale que cette Bohan. Il n'est même rien du tout. Il ne vit même pas chez des sorciers et il prétend déjà diriger l'école avec son fichu club !

—Ce qui prouve qu'il a le sang d'un meneur, répondit avec évidence Manon avec cette façon subtile d'afficher un superbe sourire tout en témoignant le plus grand mépris. Certains des plus grands guerriers de l'Histoire possédaient le statut de... comment dis-tu... « rien du tout » avant que la gloire ne les touche.

—S'il te plait, Manon, s'agaça Malefoy tout en restant suffisamment courtois pour ne pas la brusquer. Ne me dis pas que tu tombes toi aussi dans ce piège grossier. Potter est l'élève préféré de ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore qui lui passe tous ses caprices ! C'est pas à nous qu'il aurait réservé une salle entière pour un club de duel.

—Eh bien le vieux croûton a été bien inspiré ! assura jovialement la jeune fille. Si tu avais vu Potter lors de la séance d'information...

—Peuh ! ne put s'empêcher de cracher Malefoy.

—Donc tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'inscrire dans son club ? ironisa la jolie demoiselle de Beauxbâtons.

—Plutôt mourir !

—Ah ! Au moins c'est clair ! rit alors à haute voix la Française. C'est bien, j'aime les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent.

Ces mots firent rougir Drago qui ne sut quoi répondre durant un court instant. Pansy, elle fulminait alors que sa voisine Millicent semblait n'avoir rien compris à la conversation. Les Gryffondor échangèrent quelques regards éloquents. Ils avaient parfaitement entendu toute la discussion et se demandaient si Bohan tentait réellement de séduire Malefoy. Mais ce dernier, à la fois flatté de la remarque de sa condisciple et vexé d'avoir paru décontenancé devant ces fichus Gryffondor, sortit de sa torpeur pour attaquer l'une de ses cibles préférées, après Potter, bien entendu.

—Alors Finnigan, apostropha-t-il avec une lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux. Pas décidé à reprendre les déchets que tu as égaré chez nous ? Si tu ne te décides pas, il va falloir que nous nous en débarrassions nous-mêmes !

—Si tu touches encore à mon frère, scélérat, je te jure que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas.

—Ooooh, il a l'air moins mauviette que le nabot qui s'est infiltré dans notre belle Maison, se moqua Drago. Un vrai Gryffondor !

—Salut Machin ! lança Manon. Tu t'es remis de notre dernière rencontre ?

Seamus et Ron, tous les deux prêts à réagir (le premier sur Drago, le second sur Cyrano qui sortait déjà sa baguette) se tournèrent vers Manon, les yeux ronds. Neville devint écarlate. La jeune fille semblait totalement indifférente au conflit qui existait entre les deux Maisons, comme s'il avait lieu dans un autre monde.

—Je te préviens, Malefoy... menaça Seamus.

Les poings serrés et les yeux injectés de sang, il fit un pas vers Drago qui pâlit brusquement.

—Ce n'est guère très intelligent de chercher à se battre dans les couloirs, Mr Finnigan, affirma soudain l'odieuse voix de Rogue. Ça vous coûtera cinq points et une retenue.

—C'est Malefoy qui le provoque, s'insurgea Ron, avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui lui écrasait le pied pour qu'il se tût.

—Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis, Weasley. Et entrez tous, vos chaudrons devraient déjà bouillir à l'heure qu'il est !

Malefoy affichait un sourire mauvais qui répugna à tous les membres de la maison rouge et or.

—Tu vois, ma chère Manon ? souffla le plus blond des Serpentard. Je n'ai pas besoin de fonder un club minable pour qu'on reconnaisse la supériorité de ceux de mon clan.

—Harry ! murmura rageusement Seamus dans les oreilles du jeune sorcier. Règle vite cette histoire avec Bohan ou je le tue sur le champ !

Harry aurait souhaité ne jamais devoir pactiser avec cette fille mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber le pauvre Finnigan. Il alla donc rejoindre sa place auprès d'une Manon tout sourire.

—Je suis ravie de te retrouver à mes côtés pour toute une journée, mon _général adoré_, murmura alors la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard pétillant de malice.

—A vrai dire, je ne suis pas mécontent de me retrouver avec toi, avoua Harry à voix basse, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux.

Au moins il évitait Drago ou Seamus avec qui il aurait été très désagréable d'éplucher des racines ou d'écraser des scarabées tant leur nervosité avait gagné en ampleur.

—A la bonne heure... se réjouit simplement la noble demoiselle avec son sourire taquin. Tu finiras bien par m'apprécier pour de bon. J'ai tant à t'offrir...

—Je cherche surtout la paix, ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer avec une pointe d'agacement le Gryffondor.

—J'avoue que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre, reconnut la belle Française. Mais je peux aussi me montrer très tendre, continua-t-elle en lui laissant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Crois-moi, entrer dans la prestigieuse famille des Bohan c'est s'assurer un avenir et une paix certaine !

—Je n'en suis pas si persuadé, piqua Harry. C'est une responsabilité que d'être un Bohan. J'imagine qu'on ne se fait pas que des amis quand on a autant de pouvoir.

—Tu vois juste, mon cher Harry, et cela m'enchante au plus au point. Plus je t'écoute, plus je suis convaincue que tu es le mieux placé pour entrer dans la famille. Père ne pourrait que t'apprécier. Tu es peut-être encore trop naïf, voire trop scrupuleux mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu as toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un grand de ce monde. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pourtant ! Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas me croire.

—Je ne veux pas enter dans...

—Raison de plus, mon cœur ! Tu as une grandeur d'âme exceptionnelle ; tu n'es ni intéressé par les enjeux politiques, ni par le pouvoir ou la richesse que je pourrais t'apporter. Mais tu as l'intelligence nécessaire pour sauvegarder et maintenir notre lignée... Si tu savais combien j'ai de prétendants ! Je n'avais pas trois ans que l'ambassadeur d'un pays asiatique dont je tairai le nom espérait déjà négocier ma main pour son plus jeune fils, qui devait sans doute avoir dans les vingt ans à l'époque.

—Vingt ans ?

—J'aurais été mariée le jour de mes douze ans à un homme plus âgé de dix-sept... Peut-être aurais-je été enceinte les semaines suivantes... C'est une chose qui se voit régulièrement dans certaines contrée, tu sais.

—Mais c'est... c'est répugnant !!

—Père a jugé que l'ambassadeur n'était pas digne d'intérêt. Le pays qu'il représentait était en proie à une guerre civile, ce n'est pas très bon pour les affaires ! Je suis son unique enfant, autant qu'il ne se trompe pas sur le choix de mon époux !

—Et tu veux que je cautionne ce genre de chose ? Tu es complètement folle !

—Ta candeur est absolument magnifique, Harry, répondit malicieusement dans un rire discret la jeune fille.

—Mr Potter, quand vous aurez fini de détourner l'attention de vos condisciples, vous daignerez peut-être écouter ce que je m'efforce de vous enseigner ? coupa d'une voix cinglante le professeur Rogue. Cinq points vous seront retirés pour avoir empêché _Mademoiselle_ de Bohan de suivre correctement les instructions de cette potion.

Rogue continua sur le même ton le monologue qu'il infligeait à ses élèves depuis le début du cours. Malefoy pouffa sans s'attirer aucune remontrance ; Ron et Seamus eurent la même lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Manon, par contre, se rapprocha de Harry et lui souffla : « je suis désolée ».

C'était bien une chose qui perturbait Harry. Manon semblait sincère quand elle lui disait qu'elle était désolée de lui attirer des ennuis. En même temps elle pouvait bien parler autant qu'elle voulait, elle ne risquait visiblement rien avec Rogue et c'est Harry qui serait puni pour bavardage. Mais quand même. Quelle était sa position ? Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres Serpentard qu'il connaissait. Encore devait-il admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Serpentard à part ses ennemis jurés, Malefoy et sa cour, et les tout aussi détestables joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Non, Manon ne cessait de le mener en bateau. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que cette histoire d'arrangement matrimonial n'eût été inventé de toute pièce par la jeune fille. Elle se moquait en permanence de lui. D'un autre côté elle semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à son amitié, pour ne pas dire plus. Amie ? Ennemie ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ? Qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant ! Son raisonnement respirait la logique mais il ne pouvait croire que Manon, avec le succès qu'elle avait auprès des garçons, ne s'en tînt qu'à la raison d'État, à la grandeur de la lignée, comme elle aimait à le répéter.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre pendant qu'il commençait à doser le venin de Verlieu, chose qui requérait toute son attention car –Rogue les avait mis en garde– la manipulation d'une telle substance était soumise à une réglementation très stricte ! Manon se tut, elle aussi, mais elle conservait un sourire qui irritait le jeune homme. Harry sentait également que Seamus les observait et attendait que le cas de Liam soit débattu. Autant dire qu'après la remarque de Rogue, si Harry devait entamer une telle discussion, il s'exposait à une expulsion pure et simple du cours de potions, sans compter l'avalanche de retenues qui l'éloigneraient sans ménagement des cours du Club de défense, et pire encore, des entraînements de Quidditch.

Le début de matinée se déroula sans incident majeur. Bulstrode s'énerva contre Neville lorsqu'elle prétendit qu'il fallait ajouter cinq mesures d'ongles de pieds de gobelin pour une de crotte de nez de troll et non l'inverse. Mais se souvenant que le chaudron se renversait rapidement, elle se calma du mieux qu'elle put. Finalement, le livre de potions donna raison à Londubat mais c'est quand même lui qui fut réprimandé par le maître des lieux lorsque la chose gluante qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron prit une couleur violette des plus édifiantes.

—Ne t'approche pas du chaudron, lança Drago à Ron alors que celui-ci surveillait l'ébullition de son contenu, tu pourrais être éclaboussé. Ce serait désolant, tu comprends... Il paraît que les roux sentent mauvais quand ils sont mouillés !

Cyrano, Parkinson et Bulstrode ricanèrent bruyamment sans subir les foudres de leur enseignant. Ron écrasa un scarabée dans une main et dut se retenir pour ne pas le coller dans le visage de Malefoy. De rage, il renversa son flacon de suc gastrique de malagrif tacheté, ce qui compromit ses chances de réussite pour son antidote. Hermione lui donna alors le surplus de son propre suc, ce que Malefoy dénonça comme une tricherie. Quelques points Gryffondor furent à nouveau perdus.

Harry se demandait si Rogue faisait exprès de se montrer aussi injuste. Il aurait dit qu'il tentait de faire concurrence à Bakkhar sur le plan de l'ignominie, mais sur un registre différent. Quoi que puisse faire un membre de la Maison au Lion, il aurait toujours tort.

—Voilà qui n'était guère très malin, annonça Manon à Harry, toujours à voix basse.

—Hermione a aidé Ron, ça s'appelle de la solidarité et je trouve que c'est très noble, rétorqua Harry, tout en jetant un œil sur son professeur pour éviter de se faire de nouveau épingler pour bavardage.

—Oh, je me moque bien de cette _encyclopédie sur pattes_ à peine coiffée, répondit simplement Manon en levant les épaules. Je parle de Drago. Il oublie que chez les Serpentard aussi il y a des roux.

Et la belle Française indiqua d'un signe de tête un jeune Serpentard au fond de la pièce, tout aussi roux que les Weasley, et qui ne souriait guère. Harry ne le connaissait que de vue et n'avait jamais eu de sympathie pour lui. Mais il était certain que ce garçon n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de Drago.

Manon avait parfaitement raison : Drago venait de commettre une énorme erreur. C'était peut-être une faille à exploiter... Harry regarda alors sa voisine de table. Que cherchait-elle ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait cette remarque ? Il ne savait que penser. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'elle n'était pas une partisane de Malefoy, comme pouvait l'être cette dinde de Parkinson.

Le dilemme revenait cogner dans sa tête. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Quelque chose en lui avait envie de lui offrir une chance. Mais Harry se souvenait que la veille encore, Manon coinçait Neville dans les toilettes pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur son compte. Dieu que cette fille pouvait être obscure !

Le silence demeura durant l'heure suivante, coupée par les sarcasmes de Drago, les ricanements de ses acolytes, les bouillonnements des chaudrons et... les conseils de Manon pour préparer les ingrédients suivants. Car si Harry ignorait ce que la jeune fille valait dans les autres cours, il devait admettre qu'elle se débrouillait parfaitement en potion. Beaucoup mieux que lui en tout cas.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise affaire d'être tombé avec elle dans cette classe. Par trois fois elle corrigea les erreurs du Gryffondor et lui conseilla de vérifier ses mesures. Elle eut même l'audace de lui montrer comment éplucher son bulbe de **_Redornan mordicus _**sans se faire mordre les doigts, et le pire pour Harry c'était qu'elle avait raison. Cependant, pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas le prendre de haut. Elle lui montrait la voie, tout simplement. C'en était énervant !

A midi précise, plusieurs grands « **POP** » firent sursauter les élèves, ce qui eut pour résultat le renversement du chaudron de Neville pour la deuxième fois, et un aller simple pour l'infirmerie pour Bulstrode. Dobby était apparu au beau milieu du cachot, accompagné de cinq autres elfes de maison, tous chargés de plateaux d'argent remplis de sandwichs richement garnis.

—Le repas des Gryffondor, Monsieur ! annonça fièrement Dobby.

—C'est vous qui êtes l'auteur de cette... _mascarade_, Potter ? demanda Rogue avec le regard du psychopathe prêt à exploser.

—Je...

—C'est moi, Professeur, mentit joyeusement Manon. Vous comprenez, j'ai eu pitié de ces pauvres chéris, la semaine passée, alors je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils aient de quoi se sustenter cette fois-ci... Je suis désolée si mon intention ait pu nuire en quoi que ce soit à votre cours si magistralement ordonné... J'aurais dû demander votre consentement. Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses.

Rogue sembla pris de court, tout comme Drago. Ils auraient probablement aimé l'un et l'autre s'acharner sur le jeune Potter, le rendant responsable d'une nouvelle perturbation des cours. Mais puisque l'initiative venait de la fille Bohan... Les Gryffondor prirent assez mal ce nouvel affront mais ils regardèrent Harry pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Dobby s'étonna de la réflexion de la jeune fille mais comprenant qu'il avait commis une bévue, il eut l'intelligence de ne pas contester cette version. Il songerait à se passer les doigts dans la graisse de friture chaude plus tard dans la journée.

Les élèves de la Maison rouge et or hésitèrent à accepter la pitié de cette aristocrate effrontée. Mais comme Harry se servait allègrement sur les plateaux, les autres Gryffondor, mourant littéralement de faim, accueillirent cette providentielle source de nourriture avec plaisir et se servirent à leur tour.

—Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Mademoiselle, se força à sourire Rogue. C'est très charitable de votre part et cela vous honore. La Maison de Gryffondor a de la chance que vous soyez si clémente avec elle.

Cyrano voulut se servir mais Drago lui donna un coup de coude. Il pensait probablement que les sandwichs devaient contenir quelque immonde chose, des larves de mouches de Zélande ou des œufs de Sirène fermentés. Mais il se trompait. Les sandwiches étaient tout simplement succulents et Harry se resservit plusieurs fois. Manon aussi prit un des encas délicieusement préparés par les elfes de maison et lançait à Harry un regard brillant.

Lorsque les elfes s'en allèrent enfin, les Gryffondor étaient repus tandis que les Serpentard, étouffant de jalousie, tentaient de noyer leur amertume en se moquant ouvertement de la maison rivale.

—Sauvés par une Serpentard, railla Malefoy. Gryffondor a une dette envers nous ! C'est la meilleure celle-là.

Mais Harry savait que Drago aurait bien voulu goûter lui aussi aux merveilleux sandwiches lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne contenaient aucune viscère de créature d'aucune sorte. Et pire que tout, il ignorait quel était l'accès aux cuisines pour pouvoir à son tour renouveler l'expérience.

Cependant, ce fils de Mangemort avait raison. Harry avait à présent une dette envers Manon qui venait de le sortir d'un mauvais pas, même si elle l'avait ridiculisé une fois de plus. Nul doute que Rogue aurait renvoyé promptement les elfes aux cuisines si la jeune fille n'était intervenue et qu'il leur aurait fait payer très cher leur incursion. Sans compter ce que Harry lui même aurait subi en tant qu'initiateur de cette brillante idée !

Comment dès lors demander une faveur à quelqu'un quand on a déjà une dette envers elle ? Une fois encore Manon se montrait détestablement exquise. Elle avait Harry à sa merci.

—Merci, se décida-t-il à lui dire, presque à contrecœur.

—Merci à toi pour ces délicieux pains garnis, sourit Manon. Ils valaient mille fois mieux ce que je m'étais préparé ce matin...

—Pourquoi as-tu dit...

—Tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'ai très envie d'arriver au terme de cette potion et je n'y arriverai pas si tu es renvoyé de cette classe.

Harry la dévisagea. Elle continuait à remuer dans le chaudron comme si de rien n'était. Mais il n'était pas persuadé qu'elle avait agi dans son propre intérêt, comme elle le prétendait. D'abord parce qu'elle s'y connaissait bien mieux que lui en potions, ensuite... ensuite il n'en savait rien, mais il restait convaincu qu'elle ne disait pas la véritable raison.

Enfin, après avoir tourné sa cuillère en bois sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, elle la reposa sur le côté et s'exprima soudain ainsi :

—Pour tout dire, je suis impressionnée.

—Impressionnée ?

—Oui. Vraiment. Impressionnée par l'audace dont tu as fait preuve.

—J'avais pas prévu que ces idiots d'elfes rappliqueraient au beau milieu du cours, en défiant Rogue ! se justifia le jeune homme.

—Impressionnée par ton sens de l'initiative, le coupa-t-elle. Comment as-tu fait pour commander toutes ces choses ?

—Dobby ne peut rien me refuser, laissa échapper Harry, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

—Tu connais cet elfe de maison ?

—En effet...

—Avec tous ces chapeaux ridicules ?

—C'est une longue histoire...

—Peu importe ! En fait, je suis surtout impressionnée par le geste, celui d'aider les autres, ceux de ta Maison. Tu les protèges, comme un chef protège son clan. Tu es un leader, Harry. Tu es plus qu'un général, tu es un seigneur ! Tu ne pourras plus me dire que ce n'est pas vrai après m'avoir montré cela !

—...

Harry en eut la chique coupée. Manon avait une lueur extraordinaire dans le vert de ses yeux divins. L'anneau argenté qui entourait ses pupilles le laissait pantois. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'admirait vraiment, sans aucune simulation. Mais l'instant d'après, elle se remit à rire et il se demanda si une fois de plus elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

Malgré tout, le jeune sorcier se décida à parler de Liam. Manon paraissait pour le moment acquise à sa cause et prête à écouter ses doléances. Mais Rogue passa près de leur table et jeta un œil dans leur chaudron.

—Tout cela me paraît en bonne voie d'aboutir, Mademoiselle Bohan. On m'avait vanté vos qualités dans cette matière et je constate avec ravissement que c'est une réalité incontestable !

—Merci, professeur. J'ai eu un bon maître. Le professeur Donatien de Franche-Marche fut mon précepteur dans ce domaine.

—Un excellent maître assurément !! Auteur de très nombreux ouvrages de référence.

—Maître France-Marche me les a tous offerts.

—Vous avez beaucoup de chance de l'avoir eu pour enseignant privilégié.

—Je vous le présenterai un jour, si vous le souhaitez.

—Ce serait fort aimable de votre part.

Rogue fit un sourire pincé en s'inclinant légèrement devant la jeune fille. C'était bien la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi. Mais il pensa qu'il n'en avait pas pour autant l'air sympathique. Peut-être ce dernier ressentit les pensées du jeune homme par légilimancie car à cet instant précis, il jeta un regard noir sur le jeune Potter.

—Dommage que vous soyez associée à une personne moins brillante que vous, Mademoiselle Bohan. Mr Malefoy aurait certainement mieux convenu à...

—Oh mais c'est justement là le véritable défi ! C'est en augmentant les difficultés qu'on apprend le plus, n'est-ce pas professeur. Et puis Harry découpe très bien les feuilles de **_Loueva lovenita_**. C'est déjà pas si mal !

Rogue cherchait quelque chose à répondre quand de grosses bulles orangées l'appelèrent au-dessus du chaudron de Nott et de Seamus.

—Merci pour le « déjà pas si mal », souffla Harry, vexé, à sa voisine.

—Oh mais ne te formalise pas, mon cher ami, répondit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le professeur Rogue semble beaucoup apprécier de te rabrouer. Je joue simplement à son jeu. C'est amusant tu ne trouves pas ?

—Ben, en fait, non, je ne trouve pas !

Une fois encore, le rire étincelant de la jeune Bohan raisonna dans la pièce sans susciter le courroux de l'enseignant. Celui-ci était de toute façon trop occupé à sermonner l'élève Finnigan pour la qualité médiocre de son mélange, alors que Nott, ricanant contre son binôme, fut immédiatement remis à sa place. La note estimée pour la mixture était en effet attribuée pour les deux préparateurs, ce qui ne parut plaire à personne, en particulier à Hermione qui ne cessait de réparer les erreurs de Pansy Parkinson.

—Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre d'être avec moi, minauda Manon. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis assez douée pour les potions ! C'est à ton avantage !

—Tu serais une vraie débile en potions que ça reviendrait au même ! Rogue te donnerait la note maximum parce que tu es... qui tu es !

—Crois-tu ? Beaucoup de gens font de même, tu sais, ce qui ne me rend pas du tout service. Au moins le professeur Franche-Marche n'hésitait pas à sévir quand je confectionnais mal mes préparations. Il ne se vautrait pas en compliments devant moi, bien au contraire ! On dit souvent « qui aime bien châtie bien », mais tout de même...

Le regard de Manon, bien que toujours magnifique, se perdit dans ce qui semblait ne pas être son meilleur souvenir. La jeune fille se frotta machinalement les mains, comme si elle pouvait encore ressentir les coups de baguettes reçus sur le bout de ses doigts. C'est du moins, ce que comprenait Harry. Peut-être que, finalement, il n'était pas tout à fait le seul à avoir vécu une enfance malheureuse...

Puis se souvenant soudain de qui il s'agissait, le Gryffondor reprit ses esprits. On ne pouvait pas être malheureux quand on pesait des milliards de gallions et qu'on avait absolument tout ce qu'on voulait, y compris des parents !

—Ce Franche-Marche et Rogue devraient bien s'entendre. Entre tortionnaires, le courant passe toujours très bien.

—Je t'interdis de dire du mal du professeur Franche-Marche ! répondit avec colère la jeune fille. Il m'a tout appris, je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

—Mais ses méthodes...

—...étaient celles qu'on utilise dans les meilleures cours d'Europe ! Et elles sont efficaces ! La preuve : donne moi cette cuillère d'argent, tu t'y prends très mal pour écraser les graines de branchiflore.

—Bon d'accord, tu as sans doute raison, ne te fâche pas, tenta d'apaiser Harry, qui se disait qu'il était mal venu de parler de Liam à présent.

—Je ne me fâche pas, mentit à peine la belle Serpentard. Mais tu fais comme tout le monde, tu juges sans connaître. Et je trouve que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde, alors ça m'agace ! Tu as du potentiel, ne reste pas au niveau des autres, de grâce !

—Merci pour le compliment mais je trouve que tu as un peu trop tendance à décider pour moi de ce que je veux faire de ma vie...

—Je ne peux t'obliger à rien, soupira Manon. Mais ce serait tellement dommage de rester coincé dans une vie prolétarienne alors que l'avenir te tend les bras.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aspire pas à une vie d'aristocrate, répéta nerveusement le jeune homme.

—Tu finiras par me suivre, _Monsieur Tête-Brûlée_, quand tu verras ce que je peux t'offrir.

—Tu n'abandonnes jamais, pas vrai ?

—Jamais quand ça en vaut la peine !

De nouveau le sourire narquois revint sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et Harry ne sut ce qu'il devait en penser. Avec ça, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le prénom de Liam et il savait que Seamus les observait. Son compagnon de chambrée devait se persuader que Harry arrangeait les choses. Que lui dirait-il, à la fin du cours, lorsqu'il faudrait lui avouer qu'aucune avancée n'avait été possible ?

—En tout cas, je veux bien admettre que je ne connais pas ton ancien précepteur, reprit Harry, mais Rogue, lui, je le connais. Et c'est un vrai tortionnaire ! Je suppose que tu l'avais déjà remarqué !

—J'avais cru comprendre, en effet. Il n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier beaucoup, les Gryffondor. Surtout toi, d'ailleurs. Y aurait-il une raison à cela ?

—C'est un Serpentard, tout simplement ! prétexta Harry qui n'avait pas envie de parler de la haine viscérale de Rogue envers James Potter et les maraudeurs. Tu me disais l'autre jour que tu ne comprenais pas l'animosité qui régnait entre nos Maisons mais comme tu peux le constater, nous avons un mauvais exemple avec notre cher prof de potions.

—Je dois bien le reconnaître...

—Regarde un peu comme il s'acharne sur Finnigan. Je suis certain que c'est cet imbécile de Nott qui s'est trompé. Mais non, Rogue ne se pose pas de question, il agresse Seamus parce qu'il n'est pas de sa Maison.

—Nott est loin d'être un imbécile et ce Finnigan passe plus de temps à nous observer qu'à se concentrer sur son travail... Au fait, Finnigan... C'est lui, le frère de ce petit qui est chez nous ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ! C'était l'occasion rêvée d'évoquer son cas. Et il n'allait pas se priver. Puisque Manon avait de grands principes, elle ne pourrait faire autrement que de protéger Liam. Comment pourrait-elle en effet intéresser Harry si elle laissait Liam en pâture à Drago et ses nervis.

—Oui, c'est bien lui. A ce propos... J'aurais souhaité, enfin pour Seamus je veux dire, que tu demandes à Drago d'arrêter de le harceler. C'est vrai quoi, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit très valeureux de s'en prendre ainsi à un plus petit que soit. Surtout que c'est juste parce que Malefoy le trouve trop Gryffondor à son goût.

—Serais-tu en train de me demander une faveur ? s'émerveilla Manon, les yeux pétillants d'une malice peu avenante. Alors que je t'ai plusieurs fois sauvé la mise ? Tu alourdis ta dette envers, moi, mon mignon !

—En fait, comme je le disais, c'est Seamus qui... et comme tu parais un peu plus raisonnée que Malefoy, et que tu as une certain influence sur lui, je me disais...

—Mais oui, tu me demandes une faveur ! affirma pour elle même, Manon, tout sourire.

—Bon d'accord, se résolut à dire Harry. Je te demande une faveur. Celle de protéger Liam Finnigan.

—Mais pourquoi devrais-je prendre fait et cause pour ce microbe ? Quel intérêt ai-je à m'y risquer ?

—Microbe ? s'offusqua Harry. Eh bien on peut dire que tu as le respect des gens. Quand je pense que tu espères me plaire !

—Oh mais ne t'emballe pas, mon beau brun ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais. Simplement les Bohan n'ont pas l'habitude de prendre des risques inutiles. Comment crois-tu que Drago réagirait si je lui enlevait son jouet favori ?

—Ce que tu peux être...

—Tut tut ! Ne deviens pas inconvenant, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on négocie une affaire, se moqua-t-elle. Il va falloir que je t'apprenne cela aussi, quand nous serons ensemble. Vraiment, tes yeux sont encore plus délicieux quand ils lancent des éclairs.

—Parce que tu crois que je vais épouser une fille qui laisse les plus faibles se faire écraser ?

—Tu me prends pour un monstre ? Franchement, mon petit Harry, tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour intervenir ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait à ce garçonnet dimanche soir, j'ai demandé à Drago de se calmer. Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ce gamin est traité, tout cela manque totalement de savoir-vivre et de classe !

—Tiens donc ! Tu protèges quand même ce petit, alors...

—Non, je défends ma quiétude, nuance ! Je n'ai pas envie que le lieu où je suis censée me reposer et me détendre soit chambardé par des jeux puérils ou des jérémiades et des pleurs d'enfant. J'ai été très claire là-dessus : pas de conflit, pas d'histoire qui me fatiguent. Je veux le calme absolu dans la salle commune. Maintenant, chacun fait ce qu'il veut dans son dortoir.

—Tu dis ça mais en réalité le sort de Liam t'interpellait, n'est-ce pas ?

—Que ça soit clair : mon intervention est exceptionnelle. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'occuper des autres. Et je n'ai pas besoin de petits miséreux à protéger. Tu sais, dans ma famille, nous servons notre Roy, pas ses valets !!

—Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait plus de rois en France depuis longtemps ! fit remarquer sournoisement Harry.

—Justement ! Les Bohan ne servent donc plus personne hormis eux-même. Cela n'empêche pas de se rendre quelques menus services entre gens de qualité, bien sûr, mais rien de plus.

—Et les Finnigan ne sont pas des gens de qualité selon toi ?

—S'ils veulent gagner mon estime, les Finnigan devront me prouver qu'ils en valent la peine.

—Tout le monde ne peut pas briller tout le temps, fit remarquer Harry. Ce n'est pas une raison pour les laisser tomber.

—Ta foi en l'humanité t'honore, Harry. Et te rend de plus en plus craquant !

—Et ton inhumanité froide t'accable, rétorqua sèchement le jeune sorcier.

—Tu prends décidément tout au premier degré, se mit à rire la Française. Tiens, passe-moi donc le bocal de verrues de morse.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Harry, en lui tendant le pot.

—C'est d'accord ! Je défendrai les intérêts de ce petit lutin... Mais à une condition !

—Laquelle ? se méfia le jeune Potter.

—Que tu sortes avec moi !

—Que je... ? Ouch !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry venait de poser la main sur son chaudron brûlant.

—Oh ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Manon.

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, Potter ? résonna la voix dédaigneuse de Rogue.

—Il s'est brûlé, Professeur, répondit Manon. Il faudrait qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie !

—Potter n'ira nulle part, Mademoiselle. Il n'a pas fini sa potion.

—Elle est presque terminée, insista la jeune fille. Je peux la finir moi-même, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que les ingrédients prennent.

Rogue s'approcha pour constater qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. La potion de Manon (car c'était elle qui avait vraiment contribué à sa réussite) était parfaite. Et elle avait été réalisée bien avant l'heure impartie, ce qui représentait un exploit. Même Hermione n'était pas aussi avancée, mais peut-être était-ce lié au désaccord qu'elle avait eu avec Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière se croisait à présent les bras, ce qui en définitive les arrangeait toutes les deux.

—Votre préparation est remarquable, Mademoiselle Bohan. J'en ferai part au directeur. Je n'avais plus vu de potion anti-confusion aussi limpide depuis fort longtemps.

—Merci, Professeur. Mais pour Harry ?

—Potter n'a pas votre talent, Mademoiselle, et il serait préférable pour lui qu'il assiste à la fin de la préparation. Il est important de voir la couleur que doit prendre la potion quand la cuisson est arrivée à terme.

—Mais alors, il devra rester sans soin...

—Potter a l'habitude de passer pour un héros. Je ne vais pas lui priver ce plaisir une nouvelle fois. Pour une fois qu'il a l'occasion de souffrir devant son public !

Drago s'esclaffa bruyamment de l'infortune de son ennemi. Ron profita de son inattention pour déverser le contenu d'un bocal de pus dans son sac, tandis que Seamus faisait de même avec son voisin.

—Ça va ? s'inquiéta Manon, cette fois sans sourire le moins du monde.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on disait à propos de Rogue ? rappela caustiquement Harry, furieux contre son professeur.

—Les mêmes méthodes que le professeur Franche-Marche, reconnut Manon, nettement moins fière.

—Vraiment ? se laissa surprendre Harry.

—Vraiment ! Tu verras, ça aide à ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs !

—Ils sont tous fous ces maîtres de potions !

—Sans doute. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? J'ai avec moi une crème apaisante si tu veux. Une habitude que j'ai prise, à force !

—Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas dû rigoler tous les jours.

Manon se tut quelques instants. Elle ne souriait plus à présent. Mais elle ne se laissa pas gagner par la nostalgie des jours difficiles et elle retrouva assez vite son visage frondeur.

—C'est vrai, mais j'ai également eu l'occasion de rire beaucoup plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Une éducation stricte apporte souvent beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

—On invente les excuses qu'on peut...

—Tu n'as pas répondu à ma proposition, insista soudain la jeune fille.

—Je réfléchis ! C'est pas banal comme demande.

—Peut-être. Mais au moins tu sais ce que je veux !

Harry préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal et la proposition de la jeune fille lui semblait tout bonnement indécente. Harry se sentait coincé et il détestait ce sentiment. S'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre Manon de protéger Liam, il lui faudrait se justifier auprès de Seamus. Pour ce dernier, sortir avec Manon ne représentait certainement pas une épreuve aussi terrible, bien au contraire.

Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie d'accepter. D'abord parce c'était contre son gré. Ensuite parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner la jeune fille et qu'il s'en méfiait toujours. Et puis un Gryffondor et une Serpentard, surtout aussi célèbres qu'eux, ça ferait jaser. Manon avait beaucoup d'admirateurs et Harry était convaincu qu'ils seraient tous jaloux et qu'ils l'attendraient au tournant. Et puis surtout, Harry n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou plus exactement, il hésitait entre deux autres personnes.

La main collée contre la vitre fraîche d'un bocal contenant une chose visqueuse afin d'en soulager la douleur, le jeune homme patienta que la potion orangée prît sa couleur sanguine définitive. Manon éteignit le feu de sa baguette, et laissa pauser la mixture quelques instants pour vérifier qu'aucun dépôt ne se formait dans le fond. Elle appela alors Rogue pour qu'il puisse constater la réussite totale de la préparation.

—Absolument parfait ! Pour les autres, voyez ce que vous devez obtenir. Cela m'étonnerait que la chose verte qui bouillonne dans votre chaudron ne s'approche de ce résultat, Londubat !

—Professeur ! Puisque Harry et moi avons terminé, puis-je vous demander de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, maintenant ?

—Certainement, Mademoiselle. Allez donc conduire votre imprudent partenaire dans la salle qu'il fréquente le plus dans ce château.

—Mais, protesta Pansy Parkinson. D'ordinaire on n'a pas le droit de sortir avant l'heure et...

—Vous avez terminé votre potion, Miss Parkinson ? Non ? Alors taisez-vous. Je suis ici le seul habilité à juger quand il est nécessaire de quitter cette pièce et ce n'est pour le moment pas votre cas.

Manon et Harry remballèrent leurs affaires sous le regard de tous. Tout le monde aurait voulu pouvoir quitter cette maudite classe depuis les heures qu'ils s'y trouvaient. Mais leur potion demandait encore beaucoup de travail. Ron, lui ne s'en formalisait pas. Son petit sourire indiquait à Harry qu'il préparait un autre mauvais coup à son voisin et le bocal d'asticots sur une étagère derrière lui semblait lui donner raison.

Hermione paraissait ulcérée par le fait que Manon ait réussi impeccablement sa potion bien avant elle. Après l'avoir brillamment concurrencée chez Hagrid, voilà que la Française s'imposait aussi en potion. Seamus, lui, paraissait ravi. A ses yeux, tout cela se présentait bien pour son frère. Parkinson, Nott et Agathon « Cyrano » Growpeaf regardèrent avec envie les deux élèves enfin libérés. Mais c'est le visage de Drago qui stupéfia le plus harry. Blafard, ivre de jalousie, il dévisageait Harry avec une haine non dissimulée.

Manon de Bohan et son partenaire de table terminèrent leur sac, remercièrent (chaleureusement pour Manon, plus froidement pour Harry) leur professeur et sortirent du cachot. Il n'était que quinze heures, ils avaient donc encore l'occasion de profiter des quelques rayons de soleil qui baignaient l'après-midi.

Manon se félicita de pouvoir sortir aussi tôt. Bien qu'elle aimât énormément les potions, elle appréciait assez peu devoir rester assise à la même place durant toute une journée. Son père –comme elle le fit remarquer– le lui reprochait assez souvent, d'ailleurs ! Elle sortit un petit pot de son sac, et le tendit à Harry.

—Tiens ! Voilà ma crème contre les brûlures. D'habitude elle est efficace, à condition de l'appliquer immédiatement. Comme ça fait déjà une bonne demi-heure au moins, je ne sais pas si ce sera efficace. Où se trouve l'infirmerie ?

Harry lui indiqua le chemin et ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs encore désertés par les élèves. En chemin ils croisèrent Rusard mais la présence de Manon le dissuada de vociférer toutes les menaces du monde à l'égard du jeune sorcier. Quand le concierge fut loin derrière eux, la belle demoiselle reprit sa conversation.

—Bon alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ?

—Je... C'est-à-dire...

—Allons, Harry ! Pourquoi hésites-tu? Avec moi tu as vraiment tout à gagner.

—Je ne sais pas. Puis c'est à Liam que je pense...

—Justement ! C'est aussi dans son intérêt... Parce que si tu ne sors pas avec moi, le pauvre petit risque de se sentir bien seul !

—Ça s'appelle du chantage !

—Oh, j'ai bien le droit de m'en servir, non ? Puisque la logique ne fonctionne pas ! Tu refuses de voir les intérêts multiples que je peux t'apporter, c'est incroyable ! La moitié des garçons de Serpentard m'ont déjà demandé de sortir avec eux, les imbéciles. Comme s'ils m'intéressaient ! Mais toi, tu te tiens à distance... Pourquoi ? Je te fais peur ? Dis-moi, tu ne me trouves pas belle ?

—Oh si, bien sûr, enfin, je veux dire...

—Ne suis-je pas désirable ? demanda-t-elle en soulevant sa poitrine de ses mains, ce qui fit violemment rougir le garçon.

—Voyons, Manon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On pourrait nous voir !

—Je ne te fais donc pas d'effet ? souffla-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

—Tu m'agaces ! Voilà ce qui est !

—Avoue que je t'attire.

—Jamais je ne dirais...

—Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je le vois dans tes yeux !

—Rhaaaa, tu es insupportable !

—Bon ! soupira la jeune fille dans une moue de dépit simulé. Puisque tu ne veux rien savoir... Tant pis pour le lutin !

—Mais que diraient les autres ?

—On s'en fiche des autres !

—Malefoy... Comment veux-tu qu'il t 'écoute si tu sors avec l'ennemi.

—Je lui dirais que c'est une excellente façon de te surveiller, ce qui est parfaitement exact, du reste.

—Parkinson...

—...n'en sera que ravie ! Tu penses, je lui laisse son Dragonouchet adoré !

—Tu seras détestée chez les Serpentard.

—Pas sûr ! J'ai un pouvoir de séduction qui est parfois très utile. Et puis ça ne me fait pas peur, je suis une Bohan, je peux me défendre. Et quand bien même je serais en danger, tu me protègerais, n'est-ce pas ?

—Mais que penserait Ron ?

—Il faudra bien qu'il l'accepte. C'est ton ami, non ? Il ne te lâchera pas, et il ne pourra pas se débarrasser de la petite amie de son meilleur copain...

—Et Ginny ?

—Quoi cette folle ? se figea Manon. Cette boule de nerf ? Ne me dis pas que tu tiens compte de son avis.

—Et pourquoi pas ?

—Elle représente quoi pour toi, au juste ?

—C'est une bonne copine... et c'est mon Capitaine de Quidditch.

—Et alors ? En quoi le Quidditch a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? Dis-moi, Harry, tu n'aurais quand même pas des sentiments pour cette petite peste ? Remarque, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu me résistes autant...

—C'est que...

—Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves ! C'est une véritable hystérique.

—Elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment mais autrement c'est une fille sympa, très calme et même plutôt réfléchie.

—Moi je la trouve excessive, cette petite oie jalouse. Et puis il me semble que tu la défends trop pour que ce soit honnête.

—Tu disais toi-même qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sans les connaître.

—Tu es amoureux d'elle !!

—J'ai jamais dit ça.

—Ose dire que tu ne l'es pas !

—Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Je n'ai rien à te dire.

—On se dit tout dans un couple !

—Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple !

—On se dispute déjà comme tel, en tout cas, fit remarquer la Française en riant.

—Quand bien même je l'aimerais, tu es jalouse ?

—De cette harpie ? Sûrement pas ! De toute façon elle sort déjà avec ce freluquet, là. Donc elle n'est pas libre !

—Elle pourrait le devenir.

—Tu ne ferais pas ça à un copain, pas vrai ?

—Comment fais-tu pour passer de la fille sympa à l'enquiquineuse aussi vite ?

—Tu me trouves sympa ? C'est vrai ?

—Quand tu t'inquiétais pour ma brûlure, oui. Mais maintenant tu...

—Je savais que tu me trouverais des qualités... Tu verras, avec le temps tu m'en trouveras beaucoup d'autres. Et tu finiras par l'oublier ta Ginny. Sincèrement, elle ne fait pas le poids !

—Tu me sembles bien imbue de toi-même.

—Non, je suis réaliste ! Je suis très riche, belle, intelligente, respectée des profs et de beaucoup de monde. J'ai des accès un peu partout en Europe, et même dans les cours royales les plus prestigieuses. Je possède un réseau d'influence inespéré, je...

—Et les sentiments ?

—Tu en as pour elle, alors ?

—C'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

—Tu as donc des sentiments pour elle. Mais tu en auras bientôt pour moi !

—Oh ! Tu m'énerves !

—Je sais ! C'est tellement facile de t'agacer, mon poussin.

—Ah non ! ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

—Je peux me montrer douce aussi, tu sais ?

—Tu es pire qu'un garçon manqué !

—Ben voyons ! Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. Mes courbes semble en affoler plus d'un ! A commencer par ce gros répugnant d'Irlandais.

—En même temps, c'est pas difficile. Si on mettait un soutien-gorge à une vieille armure de gobelin, il risquerait de la violer sur le champ !

—Je suis quand même plus jolie qu'une armure de gobelin...

—Mais tu es bien plus bruyante !

—Tu sais, mon cœur, si on sortait ensemble, ça calmerait beaucoup les ardeurs de certains. Une fille déjà prise, c'est moins tentant, non ? Surtout si le petit ami en question a mis KO des Mangemorts avérés.

—C'est ça. Si tu étais moins provocante, tes problèmes de prétendants n'arriveraient sans doute pas.

—Tu me trouves sexy ?

—Je ne répondrai pas à ça !

—Ce qui signifie que tu me trouves sexy. Mais toi aussi tu l'es, tu sais ?

—J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu essais de me faire dire par tous les moyens que tu me plais...

—_Mais je te plais_ !

—C'est pas vrai !

—Bien sûr que si. Mais ça te ferait mal de l'avouer.

—Oh et puis zut ! Pense ce que tu veux !

—Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, et tu sais aussi ce que Finnigan veut !

—Tu es vraiment sournoise ! Comment peux-tu croire que tu me plais en jouant à ce genre de jeu ?

—En vérité, tu aimes ce jeu autant que moi. Personne ne t'a jamais sauté dessus comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est sûr que des folle dans ton genre...

—Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

—Ça ne te regarde pas !

—Elle ne devait pas être terrible pour que tu ne sois plus avec elle... Je suppose que c'était cette fichue rouquine...

—Ce n'était pas Ginny !

—Donc tu as eu une petite amie...

Excédé, Harry préféra ne rien répondre. Il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus par cette mégère. Il accéléra le pas pour ne plus l'entendre rire. Parce qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle en plus. Ce qui irritait le plus Harry c'est qu'il n'était même pas certain qu'elle veuille réellement sortir avec lui. On aurait simplement dit qu'elle jouait avec sa personne, comme elle pouvait jouer avec n'importe qui d'autre. Sauf que lui il résistait et c'était pour ça qu'elle insistait autant. À partir du moment où il cèderait, elle le jetterait comme un vulgaire détritus. Cette sale gamine arrogante et capricieuse devant qui tout le monde se couche !!!

—Eh bien où courez-vous ainsi, Potter ? Vous n'avez donc pas cours à cette heure-ci ? On vous trouve fréquemment dans les couloirs ces derniers temps ! Et vous Miss Bohan ?

Le professeur McGonagall sortait de son bureau, les bras chargés de livres tous plus épais les uns que les autres.

—Je me rends à l'infirmerie, répondit simplement Harry.

—Encore ? s'étonna Minerva. Qu'est-ce qui vous est donc arrivé cette fois-ci ?

—Il s'est brûlé contre un chaudron en classe de potion, Professeur.

—Ça a l'air de bien vous amuser, Miss Bohan ! répliqua sèchement le professeur de métamorphose. Vous vous dandinez comme une abeille excitée !! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous apprends en France, mais à Poudlard on ne batifole pas dans les couloirs. Je m'étonne qu'une fille de votre rang se laisse aller à de telles errements de conduite !

—Je suis sincèrement désolée, Professeur. Vous avez parfaitement raison, je me suis conduite comme une sotte. Merci de me rappeler à l'ordre.

—Miss Bohan, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes loin de vos terres que vous devez oublier les convenances. Après tout le bien qu'on m'a dit de vous, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. N'oubliez pas que tous les regards sont posés sur vous. La réputation de votre famille est en jeu.

—Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, Madame, s'inclina la jeune fille en retrouvant une allure qui convenait beaucoup mieux à une jeune aristocrate.

—Comment se fait-il que le professeur Rogue vous ait demandé d'accompagner Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Il est tout à fait capable d'y aller tout seul. Il en a vu d'autre, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

—C'est à dire que... répondit celui-ci. Grâce à Manon, nous avons terminé notre potion plus tôt que prévu et...

—Le professeur Rogue vous a libéré avant l'heure ?

McGonagall leva les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux et les posa les yeux sur ceux de Manon qui baissa les siens. La jeune fille paraissait nettement moins hautaine à présent. Harry eut un élan de reconnaissance infini pour la directrice-adjointe. C'était la première personne qui osait affronter la Bohan et cela lui procurait un plaisir immense.

—Je vois ! continua impatiemment la vieille dame. Sachez que vos titres ne vous donneront pas les mêmes privilèges dans ma classe, Miss Bohan.

—Je n'en demande pas...

—Ne m'interrompez pas ! Vous êtes ici comme une élève ordinaire et il en sera ainsi. Cela dit, puisqu'un professeur vous a autorisé à circuler dans le château... Allez donc vous soigner, Potter, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Un attrapeur doit absolument protéger ses mains, je pensais que ce fait sonnait comme une évidence pour vous !

Sur ce, elle partit en direction des escaliers d'un pas sec et pressé. Manon qui se tenait à côté de Harry comme une petite fille sage n'en menait pas large. Elle attendit que le professeur ait disparu pour reprendre son air insolent. Elle tira aussitôt la langue en direction des escaliers.

—Quelle vieille chouette !

—C'est ma prof préférée, affirma Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

—Tu plaisantes ? Cette femme a oublié qu'elle a un jour été jeune, si jamais ça lui est arrivé !

—N'empêche que tu ne faisais pas la fière...

—Tu me crois assez idiote pour défier un professeur ? Quand j'aurais mes ASPIC tous ces gens viendront me manger dans la main, mais en attendant, ils sont au-dessus de moi dans la hiérarchie et ça c'est quelque chose dont il faut tenir compte !

—McGo ne viendra jamais manger dans ta main, je peux te l'affirmer. Elle préférait manger son chapeau écossais à la place.

—Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle !

—Tu es vexée qu'elle t'aie tenu tête, n'est-ce pas, railla à son tour Harry, amusé pour la première fois.

—Pas du tout !

—Tu te plains que tout le monde se couche devant toi mais quand McGonagall te sermonne tu es vexée.

—Tu n'y es pas du tout, mon vieux.

—Tiens, je ne suis plus ton _cœur_ ?

Manon lui lança un regard noir alors que le jeune homme se retenait de rire. Puis il n'y tint plus et ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux de bon cœur.

—Tu es pire que moi, _mon cœur_ ! finit par dire la Française.

—C'est ta faute ! Tu finis par déteindre sur moi.

—C'est que je commence à te faire de l'effet...

—C'est ça... N'empêche, que pour une fois que tu paraissais civilisée, ça faisait du bien.

—Tu me préfères en jeune fille sage et bien éduquée ? Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que je préfère mais pour toi, que ne ferais-je pas...

Harry souleva les épaules en souriant et en secouant la tête. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh accueillit le jeune homme avec lassitude. Elle observa rapidement la brûlure, estima qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et alla chercher la lotion adéquate.

—En cas de brûlure, il vous faut passer immédiatement la main sous de l'eau claire et fraîche, vous le savez, Mr Potter.

—Oui, en effet.

—Ça évite de trop fortes lésions. Heureusement que nous possédons de bons remèdes, parce que vous vous y êtes pris un peu tard pour venir jusqu'ici.

Harry s'abstint de dénoncer Rogue. Peut-être que ce sale individu avait espéré qu'il en conserve une cicatrice. Comme si celle qu'il possédait sur le front ne lui suffisait pas !

—Heureusement, il semble que vous ayez appliqué un baume réparateur. C'est une excellente idée. Vous en aviez sur vous ?

—C'est moi qui en avais, dit Manon. J'en garde toujours dans mes affaires.

—Eh bien pour une fois qu'une élève a du bon sens, ça mérite d'être souligné, s'exclama la guérisseuse. D'habitude on ne trouve que des produits de beauté et autres **_sortilèges de coquette_** dans les sacs des jeunes filles !

En quelques minutes, les brûlures de Harry disparurent complètement. Madame Pomfresh était vraiment une guérisseuse très douée. Cependant, l'infirmière ne lâcha pas immédiatement la main du garçon. Elle continuait à observer des traces qui restaient marquées dans sa peau.

—Toujours des séquelles de notre ancienne Directrice ? demanda la femme avec une affliction teintée de dégoût.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

—Je croyais ces supplices abolis pour toujours. Je suis bien heureuse que le professeur Dumbledore ait retrouvé sa place ! Surtout maintenant... qu'_Il..._ est revenu !

Madame Pomfresh fit une grimace de terreur. Elle serra plus encore la main de Harry comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rassure. Manon assistait à la scène, les yeux grands ouverts.

—Cependant, je crains que vous conserviez encore longtemps ces marques ! dit alors la guérisseuse.

—Vous pensez que je les aurai à vie ?

—Quelques années, en tout cas. J'ai pu enlever celles des autres, j'ai eu plus de mal avec les frères Weasley, mais vous... Vous avez subi trop longtemps cette odieuse scarification. Ça met du temps à guérir. J'en parlais encore à votre amie, Ginevra Weasley.

—Vous avez discuté de moi avec Ginny ? questionna Harry, intéressé, sous le regard inquisiteur de Manon.

—Elle vient me voir pour l'aider à préparer son projet de club de soins. Une brave petite, cette Weasley ! Une brave petite ! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse encore un tant soit peu aux soins.

Harry et Manon prirent congé de Madame Pomfresh. Le jeune homme sortait satisfait de l'infirmerie. Non seulement sa main était guérie mais en plus Manon semblait plus songeuse que jamais. Elle n'avait sans doute pas aimé qu'on puisse trouver des qualités à sa rivale.

—Alors ? On va se promener ? proposa-t-elle soudain. Il fait très beau dehors et nous avons encore un peu de temps. Ça peut être chouette de se balader près du lac. C'est tellement romantique !

—Euh...

—Tu me feras visiter, n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est à dire qu'on a des tas de devoirs à...

—Plus tard les devoirs ! Il est à peine quinze heures trente, on a le parc pour nous !

—Et si Hagrid nous voyait ? Il a classe en ce moment, je suppose et...

—Eh bien ? Tu as peur qu'on nous voit ensemble ? Je te promets d'être discrète si tu concèdes à bien vouloir sortir avec moi.

—Tu cèdes du terrain, ma chère.

—Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma proposition...

—Ce n'est pas simple !

Manon s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne portait plus aucun signe de moquerie à présent. Harry se sentit rougir. Elle avait vraiment des yeux sublimes. On aurait dit qu'il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de magique qui la rendait plus belle que quiconque. Peut-être avait-elle découvert le secret des Vélanes.

—Harry, je te le demande sincèrement. Peut-être n'as-tu pas de sentiments pour moi mais ne ferme pas ton cœur à cette possibilité. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser. Tu ne t'engages à rien ! Au pire, prends ça pour une aventure et laisse-toi vivre. Tu as l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur les épaules, pense un peu à te faire plaisir. Écoute, si je ne te plais, vraiment pas, dis-le moi et je cesserai de t'importuner.

Mais Harry n'osa rien dire de tel. Bien sûr que Manon lui plaisait, du moins physiquement. Et elle ne manquait ni de panache, ni d'imagination. Et pour une Serpentard, on pouvait dire qu'elle pouvait –parfois– se montrer sympathique. Mais de là à sortir avec...

—Tu n'es pas un garçon banal et j'ai envie de te connaître un peu plus. Mais tu essaies toujours de me fuir quand tu le peux. Et quand ce n'est pas toi, ce sont les autres. Tes amis, mon entourage... Ces histoires de Maison m'agacent ; je ne souhaite pas qu'elles régissent ma vie. Et je sais que tu es trop épris de liberté pour te laisser enfermer dans ces querelles de Maison. Rien que pour cela ce serait formidable qu'on sorte ensemble. Quitte à faire semblant ! Peu importe quels sont les vrais sentiments. Au moins nous pourrons nous parler sans que personne ne vienne nous ennuyer. Sinon comment veux-tu savoir qui je suis vraiment ? Et comment veux-tu que je sache qui tu es ?

—Il me semble que tu te renseignes suffisamment sur moi ! Tu as encore coincé Neville dans les toilettes.

—Preuve que je m'intéresse à toi. Si nous sommes officiellement ensemble, je n'aurai plus de raison de terroriser ce pauvre Machin. Je pourrais te poser les questions que je voudrais.

—Et si je refuse d'y répondre ?

—Tu le feras sans doute. Mais peut-être qu'un jour tu me parleras sincèrement. Peut-être qu'un jour je n'aurai plus à te questionner. Tu m'ouvriras ton cœur de toi-même. Peut-être un jour... Que dois-je faire pour gagner ta confiance ? Mettre le feu dans le quartier des Serpentard ?

—C'est tentant, avoua Harry avec un rictus. Mais si tu protèges Liam, ce sera un bon point de départ.

—Sors avec moi et je le ferai. Pas le feu, bien sûr ! Liam. Je te le promets. Je le jure sur mes ancêtres.

—C'est que...

—Très bien, Harry. Tu as gagné. J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu changeras d'avis à mon sujet et que tu me considèreras autrement que comme une gêneuse.

Manon baissa la tête, résolue. Elle ne semblait pas vexée, elle paraissait simplement très déçue. Alors, curieusement, Harry se sentit coupable. Il n'était pas très fier de la décevoir de la sorte. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort. L'un et l'autre ne s'engageaient pas à grand chose et si ça pouvait aider Liam... Seamus lui en serait extrêmement reconnaissant. Et puis c'est vrai que par défi, sortir avec une Serpentard, même pour de faux, pouvait être vraiment intéressant. Hermione applaudirait à la réconciliation des Maisons. Drago serait, ô bonheur, fou de rage. Quant à Ginny, elle sortait déjà avec Dean. Peut-être que si elle apprenait pour Manon et lui, ça lui ferait un choc. Ils se sépareraient et alors...

—C'est d'accord ! finit-il par se décider.

—Pardon ?

—C'est d'accord ! répéta-t-il en vitesse avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Mais moi aussi je pose mes conditions. Je ne veux pas de baisers, d'enlacements ou ce genre de choses en public. Je ne veux pas d'extravagance, je veux que nous restions discrets. Pas besoin de s'étaler, pas besoin de raconter aux autres ce qui se passe entre nous. Ce sera du soft, juste pour paraître.

—Vrai de vrai ? le regarda Manon avec des yeux ronds de gourmande prête à exploser de joie à la vue d'un énorme gâteau.

—Et tu laisses mes amis tranquilles !

—Juré ! Alors marché conclu ?

—Marché conclu !

Manon poussa un crie de joie en levant le point en signe de victoire. Puis, avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle bondit dans ses bras, serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou, et le sorcier bascula en arrière, collant son dos contre mur pour ne pas tomber. Manon lui assena une série de gros baisers sur la joue et le front, puis s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

—Le pacte est désormais scellé. Tu ne le regretteras pas, mon cœur.

—On avait dit pas d'extravagance ! s'insurgea Harry.

—Pas en public, oui. Mais là, y a personne, non ?

—Tu... tu m'as bien eu.

—Je te l'avais dit : j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! Et toi je te voulais par-dessus tout !

—Espèce de...

Mais Manon l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Interloqué, Harry ne chercha même pas à protester. A peine son cerveau prit conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient que Manon avait déjà posé les deux pieds au sol et le regardait intensément dans les yeux.

—Et si on allait auprès du lac, mon cœur. Rien de tel, pour des amoureux, que les reflets du soleil sur les vagues et la solitude d'une plage abandonnée... Je vais chercher un manteau, on se rejoint là-bas ?

Et elle ne laissa pas à son _nouveau petit ami_ le temps de lui répondre qu'elle fuyait déjà en direction des escaliers. Elle glissait sur les dalles en fredonnant un air joyeux, et on aurait même pu croire qu'elle dansait. Au moment où elle passait devant le portrait d'un gros sorcier moustachu somnolant dans son cadre, elle virevolta avec grâce, tournoya de ravissement sur-elle-même telle une ballerine et lança de la main une salve de baisers en direction de Harry. Le jeune homme resta planté sur place, décontenancé.

—Au fait, Harry, cria-t-elle. Tu es le garçon le plus adorable que j'aie jamais rencontré...

Puis elle se mit à rire avec espièglerie et disparut dans l'escalier.

Harry se tint la tête. Qu'avait-il fait ? Manon l'avait superbement embobiné. Il n'aurait jamais du l'écouter. Bon sang ! Ce qu'il avait pu être idiot ! Elle l'avait voulu et elle l'avait eu. Elle s'était joué de lui tellement facilement. Et elle se moquait encore de lui. Décidément il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance.

Désormais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait scellé une sorte de pacte avec elle. Un pacte magique, peut-être, il n'en savait rien. Cette folle était bien capable de tout, même de le lier par serment à un contrat magique. Comme il avait été naïf... Elle avait simulé la tristesse pour l'émouvoir et il était tombé dans son piège. Soudain, il réalisa ce que tout cela signifiait : il sortait officiellement avec _Manon de Bohan de la Moraise de Châlancourt_... Mon Dieu... Comment réagirait Ginny ?

C'est alors que, sortant d'un placard à balai où il s'était caché, Peeves, enchanté par ce qu'il venait de voir, se mit à tourbillonner dans les airs, en chantant à tue-tête et de la façon la plus sonore qu'il pouvait :

_ « Potter a embrassé Bohan !!!  
C'est un sacré chenapan,  
Potter a embrassé Bohan !!!  
A quand leur futur enfant ? »_

* * *

_  
_ Oups ! On dirait que c'est fini pour cette fois. Alors, pas trop déçus ?

A bientôt pour la suite..._  
_


	37. Manon

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.  
**

**Après un silence prolongé, me voici de retour avec un long (?) chapitre tout frais (ou presque). J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, mais je ne peux pas écrire cmme je le voudrais.**

**J'espère que malgré le tome 7 vous avez encore envie de lire ma petite fic. Je précise : je ne l'ai pas encore lu !!! (et oui, je sais, ça fait pas très fan). Donc évitez de me dévoiler des choses dans vos reviews, je vous en serai fort reconnaissant.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me sont restés fidèles. Gros bisous. Et bonne lecture...**

ATTENTION : O'Conelly refait un peu des siennes: si vous avez le coeur sensible, évitez ce chapitre !

* * *

CHAPITRE 37 - Manon

Il existe bien des situations désagréables dans la vie. Se lever précipitamment un matin, pensant qu'on est très en retard, et se rendre compte une fois habillé que c'était le seul jour de la semaine où on pouvait rester couché, en est un bon exemple. Rester coincé derrière une porte des toilettes parce que la serrure s'est bloquée, fait également parti du palmarès des petits moments pénibles de la vie. Mais rien de tout cela n'est comparable à la divulgation par un esprit frappeur de nos petits secrets intimes. Ce jour là, Harry en sut quelque chose !

Lorsque Peeves était sorti de sa cachette en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que « _Potter avait embrassé Bohan _», le sang du sorcier n'avait fait qu'un tour. D'ordinaire peu réactif aux mauvais tours de cet affreux personnage, Harry avait cette fois été envahi par une puissante vague de panique. La seule réaction sensée qui lui était alors venue à l'esprit avait été de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de tout lieu où pourrait se produire une rencontre potentiellement désobligeante.

Malheureusement pour le bel adolescent, l'esprit taquin se sentait bien trop heureux d'avoir un mauvais scoop à colporter pour abandonner la partie aussi facilement. Il poursuivit donc Harry partout où celui-ci se rendait, en s'arrangeant pour renverser sur son passage toutes les armures qu'il croisa en espérant alerter par un tel vacarme un maximum de personnes aux alentours.

Harry jura bien que ce fichu Peeves aurait tôt ou tard à payer pour cet acte. Pour rien au monde le sorcier n'aurait souhaité que la nouvelle de son « pacte » avec Manon de Bohan soit connue de l'école. Mais dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait plus rien espérer de tel, à moins d'une surdité soudaine de la part d'un bon millier d'élèves et de professeurs.

Tout en courant le plus vite qu'il pût, le Gryffondor décida de sortir du château. Peut-être Peeves n'avait-il pas le droit de sortir dans les jardins ; en tout cas Harry ne l'y avait jamais vu. Et quand bien même il le pouvait, ses chants insupportables n'y seraient peut-être pas entendus par les autres élèves...

Harry dévala à toutes jambes le grand escalier de marbre qui donnait sur le hall mais il se figea au milieu de celui-ci. Au pied des marches, se tenait le professeur McGonagall, déjà occupée à réprimander vertement la jolie Manon.

—Je suis absolument outrée par votre comportement puéril, Mademoiselle ! A peine ai-je le dos tourné que vous voilà à courir, sauter et danser dans les couloirs ! Cette école n'est pas un lieu d'amusement, que diable ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend donc ? C'est votre courrier qui vous met dans cet état ? Avec pareille nouvelle, j'aurais pensé au contraire que seriez restée humble, comme se doit de l'être toute jeune fille de votre statut à qui l'on offre pareil honneur. Lorsque votre père apprendra cela, il...

—**_Potter a embrassé Bohan_**, chanta de la façon la plus fausse qui soit ce vaurien de Peeves au-dessus de la tête de Harry. _C'est un sacré chenapan ; Potter a embrassé Bohan, à quand leur futur enfant ?_

La directrice adjointe leva les yeux et vit Harry et l'esprit malin prenant un plaisir malsain à lui jeter des boulettes de papiers imbibées de bave de Krybylle. Un moment surprise, elle les observa avec des yeux pénétrants et Harry se sentit terriblement embarrassé. Quant à Manon, se trouvant déjà dans une mauvaise posture, elle pâlit quelque peu.

—Taisez-vous, Peeves ! ordonna l'enseignante.

—Oh, mais ce serait dommage, madame la sous-directrice, répondit Peeves d'un air mauvais. L'amour ça se chante partout, n'est-ce pas ?

—Pour l'amour du ciel, Peeves, fichez-le camps d'ici ! cria le professeur McGonagall qui perdait patience.

—A vos ordres, clama Peeves en se dirigeant vers la première classe d'où ne tarderaient pas à sortir les premiers élèves. _Potter a embrassé Bohan_...

—Vous deux, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier. Le professeur McGonagall était une personne éprise d'ordre et de discipline, jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait leur écart de conduite, alors qu'ils lui avaient promis quelques minutes plus tôt de se tenir correctement. Harry savait qu'il risquait une lourde sanction et que Manon, pour une fois, n'y échapperait pas non plus ! Pourtant le pire n'était pas la sérieuse remontrance que leur professeur leur préparait, mais la rumeur que Peeves partait répandre partout dans le château. Et dire que Harry avait souhaité la plus grande discrétion. Il était fichu !

Arrivés devant le bureau du maître de métamorphose, celle-ci ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et déplaça deux chaises –bien distantes l'une de l'autre– face à l'épaisse table de travail sur laquelle reposait une quantité phénoménale de parchemins particulièrement bien empilés. Elle invita promptement le _nouveau couple_ à s'asseoir, ferma la porte sèchement et s'installa à son tour dans son fauteuil pour leur faire face.

—Je suis totalement furieuse contre vous, Mademoiselle Bohan, sermonna-t-elle en insistant soigneusement sur chaque syllabe. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de votre part. Non seulement vous prenez cette école pour un centre de loisir où le badinage est permis, mais en plus vous osez vous moquer de moi. Il me semble que je vous avais déjà rappelé à l'ordre il n'y a guère plus de vingt minutes. N'aviez-vous point compris ou vous fichiez-vous éperdument de ce que je vous racontais ? Comment une personne telle que vous peut délibérément défier les règlements ? Vous qui représentez l'une des meilleures éducations qui soient et qui servez d'exemple aux élèves les plus jeunes. J'ose espérer que vous aurez un peu plus de retenue dans quelques semaines. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait peut-être pas inutile de penser à préparer vos valises ! J'imagine que l'honneur qui vous a été fait vous a gonflé d'orgueil... Lorsque le directeur et moi-même vous avons accepté dans notre établissement, en vertu des circonstances exceptionnelles et particulièrement difficiles de l'actualité, nous avions particulièrement insisté sur le strict respect des codes et règlements de notre école ! Non seulement vous avez trompé la confiance que je vous accordais, mais vous avez également trompé celle de votre professeur de potion en abusant des largesses qu'il vous a accordées. Ce type de comportement est absolument exclu ! Je ne vous cache pas ma plus grande déception à votre égard !

Pour toute réponse, Manon baissait les yeux, toujours pâle. Il était étrange de voir cette fille habituellement si arrogante, si fière et si sûre d'elle, se soumettre à la colère du professeur. Mais la chose qui devait se dérouler dans quelques semaines et qu'évoquait McGonagall pouvait bien en être la cause.

—Quant à vous, Potter, vous me décevez tout autant ! Je croyais que vous aviez un peu plus de discernement. Maintenant que vous avez obtenu les autorisations nécessaires à l'ouverture de votre Club de défense, vous vous êtes peut-être dit que vous étiez privilégié. Peut-être pensez-vous pouvoir tout vous permettre ? On dirait que le professeur Rogue avait bien raison quand il insistait sur votre obstination à violer tous les règlements. Qu'est-ce qui vous est donc passé par la tête ? S'embrasser au beau milieu des couloirs, sans la moindre décence !!! Et puis quoi encore ?

—Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Professeur, intervint Manon qui savait pourtant qu'il valait mieux se taire. C'est moi qui...

—Peu m'importe qui a entraîné l'autre ! Votre comportement est tout simplement inqualifiable. Vous aurez en conséquence tous les deux une retenue demain soir, et j'enlève trente points à chacune de vos Maisons. Oui monsieur Potter, vous m'avez bien entendu ! Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que j'enverrai un courrier à vos familles respectives.

—Oh par pitié non, Professeur, supplia alors Manon, brusquement prise de panique sous le regard effaré de Harry. Je vous en conjure, ne prévenez pas mon père, s'il vous plait !

—Je suis désolée, ma chère, mais vous saviez très bien ce que vous risquiez. Vous subirez donc les conséquences de votre acte. Et vous serez contrainte de suivre des cours de bonne conduite pour vous apprendre à vous comporter dignement dans la société anglaise. Quant à vous, Potter, je vous mets en garde. Si jamais pareille chose devait se reproduire, vous pourriez bien faire une croix sur votre Club de Défense.

—Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Professeur McGonagall ! s'alarma Harry d'une voix accablée.

—Il vaut mieux pour vous qu'aucun dérapage de ce genre ne puisse encore arriver. Je n'ai pas autorisé un rassemblement d'élève de cette ampleur pour que vous en profitiez pour jouer aux jolis cœurs. Ce club de défense ne deviendra pas un club de rencontre !

—Encore une fois, Madame, veuillez accepter nos plus sincères regrets, s'excusa Manon avec une mine déconfite, presque malheureuse. Nous ne songions pas à mal. Nous nous sommes juste laissés emporter par notre passion l'un pour l'autre. Nous comprendrions si vous décidiez que nous ne pouvons plus nous voir, ce serait sans doute une décision fort juste seulement... nous...

Manon se tut, un léger sanglot l'empêchant de parler. Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle et rougit encore plus qu'il ne lui était possible. La situation était suffisamment gênante sans qu'en plus la jeune fille en rajoute une couche. Mais le sorcier restait pantois devant les yeux humides de Manon. Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'aimât vraiment ?

Le professeur McGonagall leva ses sourcils. Manifestement, elle ne s'attendait pas plus à une telle réponse de son élève. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'enseignante ne reprit la parole, avec cette fois une tonalité moins sévère.

—Que me racontez-vous là, Mademoiselle Bohan ? Bien que vous vous soyez rendus coupables d'une atteinte au règlement de l'école, ce n'est pas vos... euh... _sentiments_ que je sanctionne mais votre tenue pour la moins indigne. L'ordre doit régner ici comme ailleurs et personne ne peut passer outre cette règle. Même si certains de vos professeurs... Enfin soit !

—Et donc, Harry et moi...

—Pouvez bien entendu continuer à vous fréquenter, comme c'est le cas pour tous les élèves de cette école ! s'exclama avec évidence le professeur en haussant les épaules. Nous ne sommes pas encore dans une prison, que je sache. Et personne ne vous empêche de... euh... de vivre vos sentiments à condition bien sûr de rester correct ! Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pour quelle raison j'aurais à empêcher une telle chose qui est tout à fait de vos âges. A l'heure où certains sèment la terreur et la discorde, je me réjouis même qu'il puisse encore y avoir des gens qui croient en l'amour et soyez certains qu'il en va de même pour le Directeur. Mais de grâce, adoptez un comportement respectable ! Gallagher et Tackland aussi étaient issus de Gryffondor et Serpentard, cela avait beaucoup fait parler à l'époque –c'est une chose tellement rare ! Mais ils ont toujours eu l'intelligence de rester discrets sur leur relation et ils y ont toujours gagné. Les voilà mariés depuis une bonne dizaine d'années à présent. Prenez donc exemple sur eux !

Le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard perçant sur les deux élèves qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ceux-ci restaient absolument silencieux, attendant sans doute qu'elle les libère enfin. Estimant la remontrance satisfaisante, la vieille dame décida alors de les renvoyer dans leurs quartiers.

—Si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, vous pouvez disposer. Nous nous reverrons demain soir, à vingt heures pour l'application de vos retenues. En attendant, je veux que vous vous rendiez immédiatement dans vos salles communes respectives. Vous en avez suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui. Vous vous sentez capable de survivre toute une soirée l'un sans l'autre ? ajouta-t-elle non sans une pointe de sarcasme agacé.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent de la tête, saluèrent poliment la directrice adjointe puis sortirent de son bureau. Ils restèrent un instant debout l'un à côté de l'autre, sans oser se parler. Bien que la porte de McGonagall fût à présent refermée, ils savaient qu'elle les entendrait discuter et qu'elle apprendrait bien vite s'ils avaient respecté leur promesse de retourner directement dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Et ils avaient bien trop à perdre pour risquer de la mettre en colère.

Harry demeurait totalement stupéfait. A vrai dire, il se moquait bien du courrier envoyé aux Dursley. Ils seraient même contrariés d'apprendre que leur neveu eût une petite amie et il les voyait déjà se demander qui pouvait être assez stupide pour vouloir d'une vermine dans son genre... Il se moquait tout autant de sa retenue ; rien ne pouvait être pire que celles vécues avec Ombrage ou aussi mortelles que celles qu'il avait connues avec Lockhart. Et que penser des trente points perdus ? Il avait déjà fait perdre bien plus que cela auparavant et de toute façon les sabliers de toutes les Maisons restaient désespérément vides depuis le début de l'année.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire le fait que Manon avait tenté de le disculper. Elle était prête à assumer pleinement la responsabilité de leur acte –et heureusement d'ailleurs, après tout, c'était elle la fautive. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que son statut lui servirait de parapluie mais quand même. Le geste était beau. Et puis... Cette soudaine frayeur, pour ne pas dire panique lorsqu'elle avait supplié de ne pas en toucher mot à son père. Ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'il s'attendait à voir de sa part. Cette fille devait être bien trop fière pour afficher une telle faiblesse devant Harry. Tout cela était tellement surprenant que Harry avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle Manon.

—Bon eh bien à demain, mon tendre Harry !

—Euh... à... à demain, Manon.

La jeune fille n'avait plus du tout l'air éplorée mais au contraire avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et son petit air narquois que le jeune homme redoutait tant. Comment faisait-elle pour changer d'humeur aussi vite ? Avait-elle appris à jongler avec ses sentiments ? Venait-elle de jouer une incroyable comédie pour alléger la peine encourue ? C'est qu'elle en était bien capable, la gredine ! Et une nouvelle fois, Harry ne sut ce qu'il devait en penser.

Ils prirent donc chacun un chemin différent et regrettèrent que cette promenade au bord du lac n'ait finalement pas eu lieu. Harry aurait bien voulu interroger Manon sur son comportement face à la directrice-adjointe. Mais le jeune homme décida d'accélérer le pas lorsque la cloche retentit. Il venait de se rappeler que Peeves s'en donnait à cœur joie quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard et que bientôt tout le monde serait au courant du secret le moins bien gardé de toute l'histoire de l'école.

Prenant judicieusement tous les passages secrets les plus rapides ou les mieux cachés, Harry parvint jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame sans rencontrer personne. Il lui donna le mot de passe et se dirigea directement vers son dortoir, sans chercher à savoir si la salle commune était déjà occupée ou non. Moins il verrait de gens, mieux ce serait...

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry pensa qu'il était préférable pour lui d'oublier un instant toute cette histoire. Il devait se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. Le Club de Défense avait bien failli ne jamais voir le jour à cause de ce casse-pied d'esprit frappeur. Et aussi, un peu, à cause de Manon de Bohan. Le jeune homme devait donc se rattraper du mieux qu'il pouvait s'il désirait le conserver.

Harry ouvrit donc ses livres et commença ses devoirs sur son lit. Ce n'était certes pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour écrire sur un parchemin mais au moins personne ne viendrait le déranger. Sauf peut-être ceux qui partageaient la même chambrée !

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquels le jeune Potter essaya de se concentrer avec peine sur la leçon de métamorphose, il entendit des éclats de voix joyeux dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Ron entrait une seconde plus tard, à moitié étouffé par ses rires.

—Ah , tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il. Je te cherchais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir ?

—Je fais mes devoirs.

—Drôle d'endroit ! remarqua le préfet. La salle commune serait plus indiquée. En plus, après avoir passé une journée chez Rogue, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais envie de faire, mes devoirs !

—J'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'avance, répliqua Harry, contrarié.

—Devine quoi ! continua Ron sans faire attention à la mine de son ami. Je me suis vengé de ce serpent de Malefoy ! Ce crétin ne s'était pas aperçu que j'avais versé le contenu visqueux d'un bocal dans le fond de son sac. J'aurais voulu aussi y mettre des asticots mais j'ai failli me faire voir alors j'ai pas osé. Avec toutes les retenues que j'ai déjà à rattraper avec Rogue... Enfin, bref. Quand tu es parti, Malefoy était tellement dégoûté qu'il n'a même plus cherché à faire le malin. Il a jeté toutes ses affaires dans son sac quand le cours s'est terminé et il est parti en trombe ! Sauf que...Ahahaha... le jus répugnant s'est mis à couler dans son dos ! Mouahahaha ! Il était fou de rage ! Surtout que Rogue n'était plus là pour le protéger !

—Oui, c'est bien fait pour lui, répondit Harry en l'écoutant à peine.

—Mais le plus drôle, c'est quand cette idiote de Parkinson a voulu s'en occuper ! Elle a jeté un sort qui ne se mariait pas très bien avec cette substance, apparemment, parce que ça a mis le feu au sac de ce blanc-bec ! Tu aurais du voir ça !

Ron se tint les côtes tellement il riait et des larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Mais Harry ne participait pas à la liesse. Il pensa que Manon aurait fort à faire ce soir et que venait le moment pour elle de prouver que le pacte qu'ils avaient signé en valait la peine.

—Oui et c'est encore Liam qui en pâtira, fit remarquer Harry.

—Hein ? répondit Ron, dans un hoquet.

—Quand Malefoy est en colère, il s'arrange toujours pour le faire payer à quelqu'un. Comme il ne nous a plus sous sa main, c'est le frère de Seamus qui lui servira de punching-ball.

—Ah mince ! s'exclama le grand roux. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Mais bon, si on doit se laisser marcher sur les pieds à chaque fois que ce petit risque des problèmes, autant carrément se coucher devant Malefoy pour qu'il nous piétine tout de suite !

—J'ai... euh... j'ai... disons... arrangé certaines choses.

—C'est à dire ?

—J'ai fait ce que Seamus m'avait demandé : je me suis arrangé avec Bohan pour qu'elle empêche qu'on fasse du mal à Liam.

—Et elle a accepté ?

—Oui.

—Comme ça ? demanda Ron, incrédule. Sans rien demander en échange ?

—Euh... en quelque sorte...

—Et tu l'as cru ?

—C'est à dire que... enfin...

Mais du bruit dans les escaliers interrompit les questionnements gênants du jeune Weasley. Des rumeurs croissantes et un bruit de pas annonçaient que plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient vers le dortoir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Seamus, Dean, Neville et derrière eux d'autres garçons de Gryffondor trop avides de connaître la vérité pour rester dans la salle commune.

—C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Seamus.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? souhaita savoir Ron. Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy, tu étais là !

—Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu sors avec Bohan ? ne put se retenir Seamus sans prêter attention au jeune Weasley.

—Et que tu l'as embrassé dans les couloirs ? continua avidement Gareth Masterson, l'élève de septième qui avait échoué aux sélections de Quidditch.

—C'est les quatrième de Poufsouffle qui nous l'ont dit, expliqua Lewis Graham, l'attrapeur en second de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils sortaient du cours d'enchantements lorsque Peeves est venu le leur dire.

—Moi je préfère ne pas croire Peeves, déclara Neville Londubat. Cet affreux bonhomme ne fait que provoquer des ennuis à tout le monde et il a sûrement inventé...

—QUOI ?!? laissa échapper Ron, interloqué par la nouvelle.

—Allez dis-nous Harry, insista Seamus, sous l'acclamation des autres.

—Oui vas-y, raconte ! pressa Dean que la nouvelle ravissait au plus haut point.

—Est-ce qu'elle embrasse bien ? rêva Masterson. Oh oui, une fille pareille ça doit sûrement bien embrasser.

—Alors ? Alors ? demandèrent encore plusieurs voix.

—C'est... c'est vrai ? questionna alors Ron qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Harry ne pouvait plus reculer. Soit il mentait complètement et ne remplissait pas sa part du contrat. Et Liam en souffrirait. Soit il avouait et... eh bien, arriverait ce qu'il arriverait ! De toute façon, tout le monde était déjà convaincu d'une réponse favorable, la nouvelle de sa retenue leur parviendrait dans les minutes qui suivraient et Harry ne pourrait le cacher plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas le choix.

—Eh ben oui, Manon et moi sortons ensemble !

—YEAH !!!! crièrent Seamus et de nombreux autres garçons derrière lui !!!

Un mélange de cris de joie et de sifflement d'admiration explosa dans la chambre. Harry qui aurait préféré aller se cacher fut même surpris que la nouvelle fût aussi bien accueillie. Seamus lui tenait déjà les épaules pour manifester sa profonde satisfaction et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de rire à son tour avec les autres. Ron, par contre, restait planté droit comme un piquet en tirant une tête effarée. Dean, lui, affichait un sourire enchanté mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Seamus. Harry n'aima pas du tout ce visage-là. Mais déjà Masterson redescendait dans la salle commune annoncer la confirmation que tout le monde attendait.

—Je le savais ! déclara Seamus. On avait bien vu que ça collait super bien entre vous. Ah Harry, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. T'es un vrai pote ! Bohan ne pourra plus rien te refuser, elle protègera mon frère !

—Vous formez un très joli couple, complimenta Dean toujours avec ce sourire que détestait Harry.

—Absolument, confirma Lewis Graham. Félicitation !

—Veinard ! secoua Masterson, revenu de la salle commune accompagné de Vital Martin et tendant une Bièraubeurre à Harry pour fêter l'événement. C'est une sacrée belle fille !! Et un super bon parti en plus ! Pourquoi c'est toujours pour les mêmes des coups comme ça ?

—Ouais, moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu l'embrasser, fit remarquer Vital.

—Moi elle me fait peur, avoua Neville. J'aurais jamais osé sortir avec elle.

—Je suis sûr qu'elle est très bien, répondit Seamus, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

—Je suis certain qu'ils doivent tirer une de ces têtes à Serpentard, se mit à rire Graham. J'en connais quelques uns qui avaient le béguin pour elle ! Ils ne doivent pas apprécier.

—Allez viens, Harry, fêtons ça dans la salle commune ! Tout le monde désire en savoir plus.

—Pas question ! intervint finalement Ron, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Harry était occupé à faire ses devoirs, il viendra quand il aura fini. Ce n'est pas votre chien, il ne doit pas vous suivre partout où vous allez dès que vous le sifflez !

—Aha ! Tu plaisantes, Weasley, pouffa Masterson.

—Et les Bièraubeurres sont interdites dans les dortoirs ! Allez tout le monde dehors !!! ordonna le grand rouquin.

—Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ron ? demanda Seamus.

—Vous n'avez pas compris ? Débarrassez-moi le plancher ! C'est un ordre de préfet !!!

Les autres cessèrent de rire et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les premiers garçons ne sortent de la pièce. On entendit juste Masterson grommeler à Graham que Ron devenait comme son frère Percy et que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'avoir donné des responsabilités à un membre de cette famille. Lorsque la porte fut fermée et qu'il ne resta plus que Harry et Ron dans la pièce, ce dernier interrogea son ami.

—Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

—Je viens de t'annoncer le contraire.

—Mais enfin, c'est pas possible ! Harry ! Tu sors avec Bohan ! Comment tu as pu ? C'est une Serpentard bon sang !

—Oui je sais, reconnut Harry. C'est une Serpentard. Et alors ?

—Et alors ? Elle est fourbe ! Elle a le vice en elle. M'enfin tu as bien vu de quoi elle est capable ! Elle nous a encore pris pour des moins que rien chez Rogue. T'as pas vu qu'elle avait commandé des sandwiches juste pour nous humilier ?

—C'est moi qui les avait demandé et elle a fait croire qu'elle est était responsable pour ne pas que je me fasse virer du cours.

—Mais elle était pas obligée de nous rabaisser !

—Je suppose que c'était plus crédible comme ça.

—Mais Harry... Mince alors ! Tu la défends ma parole ! On parle bien de Manon de Bohan, là ! La fille qui te harcèle, celle qui touche ta cicatrice sans te le demander, celle qui frime tout le temps, celle qui _est copine avec Malefoy_ !!!

—Oui, je sais tout ça. Mais elle a aussi de bons côtés.

—Oh ne me dis pas que tu es attiré par ses titres ronflants et sa fortune incommensurable ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir autant de gallions mais c'est pas une raison pour aller pactiser avec l'ennemi. Je sais, elle très jolie mais y en a d'autre qui sont jolies ! Pourquoi _elle_ plutôt qu'une autre ? Et... Et ma sœur dans tout ça ?

—Ginny... pâlit soudainement Harry.

—Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! grogna Ron. Si elle ne s'était pas vautrée dans les bras de ce dégénéré de Dean, jamais tu ne serais allé voir ailleurs ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit content celui-là. Il pense avoir gagné la partie mais c'est mal me connaître. Il va voir ce que...

—Oh Ron ! Fous-lui la paix à Dean. Et à Ginny aussi. Ce n'est pas leur faute après tout !

—C'est sûr que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont embrassé la Bohan ! piqua Ron, irrité.

—D'abord c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, et non l'inverse.

—Ouais comme c'était le cas pour Vicky !

—Parfaitement ! se fâcha Harry.

—Mais tu sors quand même avec ! Elle ne t'a pas forcé quand même !

—J'ai pas eu le choix !

—Comment ça, tu n'as pas eu le choix ? On a toujours le choix de sortir ou non avec quelqu'un. Oh je sais ! Elle avait mis un élixir d'amour dans ses sandwiches.

—C'est moi qui ai commandé ces foutus sandwiches, Ron. Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? Et tout le monde en a mangé, même toi !

—Alors explique-moi comment tu peux sortir avec cette petite peste ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es amoureux d'elle ! Hier encore tu...

—C'était ça ou laisser Liam se faire démolir.

—Pardon ?

—C'est un accord entre nous. Elle m'a promis de protéger Liam Finnigan si je sortais avec elle.

Ron fut scandalisé par un tel chantage ! Cette fois il était persuadé que cette Manon de Bohan ne pouvait être qu'une odieuse vipère. Une sale vermine qui userait de sa position pour les harceler et les ennuyer jusqu'au bout ! Mais il avait bien compris que Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Il rumina sa colère un moment en tournant en rond dans le dortoir. Puis il finit par se calmer un peu, résigné. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Les jeux étaient faits.

—Eh bien, te voilà propre ! dit le préfet de Gryffondor.

—Je ne te le fais pas dire.

—Tout ce que j'espère c'est que cette fille ne nous apportera pas trop d'ennuis mais... j'en doute !

—Ben ça commence fort. Nous sommes tous les deux en retenue demain soir.

—Ah tu vois ? Avec sa manie de se jeter sur toi, il fallait bien que ça arrive.

—Oui mais elle a essayé d'en prendre toute la responsabilité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'elle a vraiment voulu se montrer aimable. Je pense qu'elle peut se montrer agréable parfois.

—Ou alors elle mijote encore un mauvais coup ! J'ai pas confiance dans cette fille. Et le pire c'est que j'arrive pas à pénétrer son esprit. Aucune idée de ses intentions. En tout cas, méfie-toi ! Faudrait pas qu'elle apprenne pour... pour la prophétie, dit-il tout bas. On ne sait jamais !

—Bon on verra bien, tu crois pas ? annonça Harry. Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ?

—Non, je ne te fais pas la tête ! C'est juste que j'ai été surpris, voilà tout ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est plutôt à elle que j'en veux. Elle essaiera de s'incruster dans notre groupe. Heureusement qu'elle peut pas venir s'asseoir à notre table, sinon elle viendrait nous casser les pieds dès le matin. Et j'ai horreur d'être dérangé quand je mange !

—Au moins elle ne traînera pas avec Malefoy à comploter je ne sais qu'elle horreur.

—Mais elle suivra tous nos faits et gestes et pourras faire un rapport complets chaque soir dans sa salle commune.

—Je doute que Manon rende des comptes à qui que ce soit !

—N'empêche, j'aime pas ça. Mais faudra bien faire avec. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'essaierai de ne rien dire de fâcheux en sa présence, mais je te promets rien. De toute façon, je la tiendrais quand même à l'œil !

—Si tu veux, soupira Harry.

—Au fait, demain soir, on a un entraînement de Quidditch. Faudra annoncer à Ginny que tu ne pourras pas venir... Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

—Il vaut mieux pas. Si je ne vais pas le lui dire moi-même, elle va très mal le prendre.

—Pauvre vieux ! Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué.

—A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Mais Harry n'osa pas avouer qu'il s'était attendu à une réaction bien pire et qu'à la vue des témoignages de sympathie qu'on venait de lui manifester, cette décision ne semblait pas si mauvaise que ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter Ginny. Et ça, c'était probablement l'une des conséquences les plus difficiles qui découlait du pacte avec Manon.

—Bon ben on ne va pas rester dans ce dortoir toute la soirée, conclut Ron avec un peu de dépit dans la voix.

—Je sais pas... mes devoirs...

—Parce que tu comptes vraiment me faire croire que tu pourras continuer à travailler avec tout ça en tête ? Trouve une autre excuse !

—Bon d'accord, reconnu Harry. T'es le plus fort. J'ai simplement pas trop envie... Enfin tu sais, ils vont tous vouloir en savoir plus si je descends.

—Ça mon vieux, tu l'as bien cherché ! De toute façon, si c'est pas ce soir, ce sera demain.

—Vivement qu'on se retrouve dans notre petite crique, soupira Harry. Que nous soyons seuls pour de bon !

—Moi je préfèrerai qu'on en discute avec Hermione, expliqua Ron. Elle a toujours de bons conseils à donner. Et puis, quelque chose me dit que ta... _petite amie_ –Arf ! j'arrive pas à m'y faire !– ne te lâchera pas d'un pouce. Alors pour la crique, faudra jouer finement si on ne veut pas qu'elle la découvre.

—Oh et puis zut ! On descend. Après tout, tu as raison. Ras-le-bol de ces leçons de métamorphose à rattraper.

Harry se leva d'un bond. Il rangea ses affaires en un coup de baguette (ce qui agaça légèrement Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment il fallait s'y prendre sans provoquer une pagaille inimaginable) et pris la direction de la salle commune.

Un immense hourra acclama le jeune homme dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. On pouvait constater que le bouche à oreille fonctionnait bien mieux que toute la magie du monde. Au premier regard, Harry avait su que toutes les conversations portaient sur sa relation avec Manon. Les garçons rêvaient de connaître des détails croustillants sur la Française, tandis que les filles, Lavande et Parvati en tête, plus frivoles que jamais, se jetèrent littéralement sur le jeune Potter pour connaître les moindre détails du premier baiser échangé.

Le jeune homme ne voulut rien lâcher de ce qu'elles voulaient entendre. Il se contenta simplement de démentir les rumeurs les plus folles qui couraient déjà à son encontre (« Manon et lui ne s'étaient jamais rendu à l'infirmerie mais s'étaient retrouvés tous seuls dans un passage secret », « Harry avait embrassé Manon avec ardeur dès qu'ils étaient sorti du cours de potions », « Harry pensait aller vivre en France après sa septième année à Poudlard », « Le duc de Bohan souhaitait rencontrer Harry le plus tôt possible », « Harry avait offert à la belle jeune fille une bague de grande valeur », etc. ).

Celui qu'on appelait _le général_ se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de toutes ces idiotes. Que pouvait-il savoir du nom du parfum que portait la Serpentard, si ses robes étaient bien signées Georgio Armaniac ou Paco Banane, ou encore s'il était vrai que son vernis à ongle contenait des paillettes d'or et tenait plus de dix jours sans s'effriter. Lui qui bien souvent avait du mal à choisir la bonne paire de chaussettes qu'il fallait porter pour ne pas jurer avec son pull –aux dires de Hermione– voilà qu'il devait connaître tous les secrets qui rendait Manon si séduisante : de la qualité des étoffes qu'elle portait jusqu'à la marque de maquillage qu'elle utilisait. Sauf qu'il lui avait bien semblé que Manon de Bohan n'en utilisait jamais et que ce simple fait suffisait à attiser la jalousie galopante envers la jeune fille.

Tout à coup le groupe de fille s'écarta et Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Ginny. Il ressentit un poids particulièrement douloureux au niveau de l'estomac et jamais auparavant sa gorge ne s'était desséchée aussi rapidement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il n'eut pas à faire cet effort car c'est la jeune fille qui s'adressa à lui.

—Félicitation, Harry, sourit Ginny avec une bienveillance légèrement crispée. Depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait cela. Je suis très heureuse pour toi. Je suis certaine que Bohan peut être une fille... euh... pleine de qualités.

—Je... euh... Quoi ?

—Vous allez très bien ensemble ! insista-t-elle avec une joie qui tétanisa le garçon. Et puis, de toute façon, ça nous fera une supportrice de plus pour l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà qui ne fera pas plaisir aux Serpentard d'avoir une traîtresse parmi eux. Mais tu veilleras quand même à ce qu'elle n'interfère pas trop avec nos entraînements. Le quidditch avant tout !

Sur ces paroles, elle lui lança un clin d'œil complice qui désorienta le jeune homme.

—Je suppose qu'elle viendra te voir demain soir, c'est indéniable ! J'aimerais donc que tu lui demandes de ne pas intervenir comme la dernière fois. Elle est spectatrice, pas Capitaine ! Et toi elle t'écouteras, n'est-ce pas ?

—Euh, justement, Ginny... Pour demain soir... Je ne pourrais pas venir m'entraîner avec l'équipe. J'ai reçu une... retenue de McGonagall pour avoir... parce que ce crétin de Peev... enfin je peux pas.

—Et du coup Bohan non plus, naturellement, se mit à rire Ginny. Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, tant que ça ne se reproduit pas trop souvent. Aussi bon sois-tu, tu ne peux pas te reposer sur tes lauriers. Un match ça se prépare. Si tu rates à chaque fois les entraînements, plaisanta-t-elle, il va falloir que Lewis passe dans l'équipe première.

—Tu es sérieuse ? se décomposa le sorcier.

—Tu sais, moi aussi je peux m'offrir quelques escapades avec Dean mais la différence c'est que nous ne nous faisons pas surprendre ! Essaie donc d'être plus vigilant la prochaine fois !

Et elle s'en alla en laissant derrière elle un Harry totalement médusé. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'elle allait entrer dans une rage folle. Au contraire, la jeune Weasley semblait apaisée. Harry avait fini par prendre une décision concernant son dilemme sentimental et cela fermait définitivement le volet Ginny. Maintenant tout était plus clair et les tensions pourraient enfin retomber. Le jeune homme avait donc toutes les raisons de se réjouir.

C'est pourtant une immense gifle qu'il prit avec les dernières paroles de son capitaine. Le plus terrifiant de ses chauves-furies ne lui aurait jamais fait aussi mal. Et c'est un terrible sentiment de vide qui l'envahit pour le reste de la soirée.

Harry aurait souhaité discuter avec Hermione, comme le lui avait suggéré Ron mais il ne trouva pas son amie. De toute façon, les gens de sa maison l'avait déjà accaparé et lui assénaient une nouvelle salve de questions indiscrètes sur Manon et lui. Après quelques heures, il fallut encore l'intervention (un peu rude) de Ron pour que Harry puisse s'extraire de ses interminables interrogations –pour ne pas dire interrogatoires– et enfin gagner son lit.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec appréhension. Il s'attendait à passer la journée la plus longue de sa vie, celle où tout le monde irait de son commentaire sur les nouvelles frasques de sa vie privée. Tant pis. Harry en avait vu d'autres. Au moins, cette fois-ci on ne le prendrait pas pour un fou dangereux ou un affabulateur. Les preuves de sa relation avec Manon ne feraient aucun doute pour personne. Et puis Ron se chargerait d'éloigner les importuns de sa manière habituelle. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter la nouvelle, ce n'était pas pour devoir se l'entendre répéter toutes les trente secondes par une bande d'adolescents hystériques en mal d'information croustillante.

Fort heureusement, Manon se présenta bien après lui dans la grande salle et le fait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de se jeter à son cou sema le doute dans les esprits. Harry avala son petit déjeuner sans regarder autour de lui, conscient qu'une bonne partie des regards était tournée vers lui avec une perplexité non dissimulée. Mais certains visages ne cachaient pas leur hostilité. Des garçons de toutes maisons confondues (mais beaucoup moins du côté des Gryffondor), sans doute victimes des charmes de la belle Française, paraissaient furieux qu'elle l'ait choisi lui, plutôt qu'eux. Des filles, Cho Chang en tête, discutaient rageusement entre-elles sur un sujet qui, pour une fois, ne concernait pas le professeur Bakkhar.

Mais Ron tenait bien son rôle de chien de garde. Toutes les personnes qui avaient voulu s'approcher de la table Rouge et Or avaient reçu pour tout accueil un regard peu amène du préfet de Gryffondor. Et ceux qui avaient voulu insister avaient été vertement reçus ! Seule Emmeline Williamson avait pu approcher des deux jeunes gens mais suite aux aboiements que le rouquin avait proférés à l'égard d'une fille de 7ème année de Poufsouffle, elle avait préféré retourner à sa table. Hermione, qui d'ordinaire aurait tenté de calmer les ardeurs de son ami, avait curieusement laissé faire.

Harry avait toutefois l'estomac noué. Il ne savait à quoi s'attendre de la part des Serpentard. Et à vrai dire, il commençait à craindre pour Liam et même pour Manon. La trahison de cette dernière –car il était certain que sa relation avec Harry serait considérée comme telle– pouvait déchaîner les passions dans cette Maison de malheur. Et les passions des Serpentard n'avaient rien de très reluisant.

Cependant, bien que la plupart des Serpentard tirait une figure de six pieds de long, aucun n'avait osé faire la moindre réflexion. Et Malefoy lui-même ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Soit il restait le seul idiot dans cette école à ne pas être au courant (et dans ce cas, on pouvait se demander pourquoi), soit il devait y trouver une certaine satisfaction –et dans ce cas, il _fallait_ se demander pourquoi.

Manon, elle, ne chercha pas le moins du monde à regarder Harry. Elle n'avait strictement rien changé à ses habitudes, mangeant toujours avec beaucoup de manières, discutant peu avec son entourage, hormis Malefoy. Harry fut heureux de constater que Liam siégeait à ses côtés, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Et le garçonnet ne semblait pas avoir souffert de quelconques représailles. La Française respectait son contrat et Harry en fut soulagé.

Il ne parvint toutefois pas à se détendre complètement. Assise à quelques places de lui, Ginny discutait Quidditch avec Dean. Apparemment, la discussion paraissait très amusante car le couple riait de bon cœur, ce qui contrastait avec l'ambiance générale de la salle. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas que Ginny ne se soit pas emportée à l'annonce de son rapprochement avec Manon de Bohan. En constatant que Dean et elle semblaient plus proches que jamais, le sentiment de vide qui l'avait touché la veille au soir, le gagna de nouveau.

Le cours du professeur Flitwick fut comme à l'accoutumé fort intéressant mais Harry, n'ayant pas toute sa tête, échoua dans bien de ses exercices. Le professeur d'Enchantement se garda bien de lui adresser la moindre remarque par rapport à son manque de concentration, se contentant de le conseiller sur sa manière de faire mouliner sa baguette. Ron aussi avait quelques difficultés, mais cela provenait du fait qu'il passait plus de temps à surveiller Dean Thomas qu'à se concentrer sur ses sortilèges. Dean avait en effet un petit air suffisant qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas et Hermione ne crut pas du tout le rouquin lorsqu'il prétexta avoir manqué sa cible et avait touché son voisin de chambrée avec un sort particulièrement surdosé de **_Collaumur_**. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure au professeur Flitwick pour détacher le jeune Thomas du mur sur lequel il avait été cloué.

Quand enfin fut venu le moment d'affronter le cours de l'Irlandais, c'est toute la classe qui frémit d'horreur. Parvati fut prise de tremblements si violents que Harry oublia un moment ses propres craintes. Car il savait que cet individu aux mœurs ô combien dissolues ne tarderait pas à lui dévoiler tout le bien qu'il pensait de la très callipyge Manon de Bohan. Et comme de juste, dès que le professeur distingua Harry parmi les élèves qui entraient dans la classe malodorante de Défense contre les forces de Mal, il se lança dans une nouvelle envolée particulièrement assommante.

—Ah voilà le héros du jour ! Eh bien voilà qui fait bien plaisir de voir que l'amour triomphe encore et toujours malgré tous ces rabats-joie qui prétendent que les jours les plus sombres sont revenus. Je l'ai toujours pensé, c'est dans les bras d'une femme qu'on retrouve le plus grand réconfort, et vous, mon cher Harry vous avez bien compris cela. Faut dire qu'elle est rudement mignonne la petite Bohan. Bien de partout, ni plus ni moins. Un excellent choix, ça je vous le dit ! Mais faut aussi parfois se méfier, car c'est souvent sur l'oreiller qu'on révèle nos points faibles et que l'on perd une guerre ! Aha ! Toutes ces jolies femmes ! Elles sont notre plus grande faiblesse à nous les hommes. Mais bon, il suffit de ne point trop parler, n'est-ce pas. Après tout, se retrouver sous les draps avec une tendre demoiselle, ce n'est en général pas pour tailler une bavette, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, ahahaha. Dites-moi, Harry, vous lui avez fait goûter à votre morceau d'ambre ? Oh qu'importe après tout, elle finira bien par goûter à autre chose et ce ne sera pas pour vous déplaire ! Ahahaha. En tout cas, on ne parle que de ça dans toute l'école ! Ahaha sacré Peevy ! Il était tout fier de nous l'annoncer, hier soir, dans la salle des profs. Z'auriez du voir la tête de ce bon vieux Severus, j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise. Ahahaha. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui avait l'air content. L'union des Maison, c'est sacré, qu'il disait. Mais personnellement, je trouve que l'union de deux corps, voire de plusieurs, c'est encore mieux. Alors si on peut avoir les deux, moi je suis pour, n'est-ce pas, Harry ! Ahahaha. Enfin, en voilà une qu'il faudra satisfaire. Je suis certain qu'elle est très exigeante. Mais je ne doute pas de vos capacités. Et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression. C'est sûr que ça n'aide pas quand il faut assurer, n'est-ce pas ? Ahahaha. Enfin, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai bien quelques conseils qui pourraient vous être utiles. Si jamais vous en voulez, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, vous verrez, vous la rendrez heureuse, elle en redemandera ! Je peux même vous fournir quelques potions qui permettent de rester très endurant ! Oh, à votre âge ça ne devrait pas vous être utile, mais quand vous aurez le mien, vous verrez qu'un peu de magie, ça peut pas faire de mal. C'est que la machine s'use à force, il faut bien trouver des alternatives. Certains ont peur de le dire mais moi, je n'en ai pas honte. Du moment que chacun y trouve son compte, moi je suis d'accord pour tout, pas vrai ? N'empêche, vous sortez avec l'une des filles les plus fortunées qui existe dans ce pays. Ça doit faire quelque chose. Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai jamais eu un tel honneur, et pourtant j'en ai eu des aventures. C'est sûr qu'à l'époque j'étais un peu plus svelte, mais croyez bien que cela importe peu en définitive. Ce n'est pas mes poignées d'amour –j'ai toujours aimé cette dénomination– qui les faisaient craquer. Je suppose que j'avais un charme particulier ! Ahahaha. On ne saura jamais. Enfin bon, je suis bien heureux de constater que vous n'oubliez pas de vivre. On s'en fiche finalement que l'autre mage noir soit revenu, tant qu'on puisse encore profiter des merveilles que nous offre la vie. Faut jamais passer à côté d'un peu de bon temps. Ce qui est pris est pris ! Personne ne pourra vous le reprendre ! Je me souviens qu'en Patagonie, un jour que j'étais entre les mains des rebelles locaux, ...

—PROFESSEUR ! hurla presque Hermione, rouge de honte pour son ami.

—Heu, oui, Miss Granger ?

—Le cours, professeur ! Et puis, euh... Je crois qu'en ce qui concerne Harry, tout ceci appartient au domaine du privé et...

—Oh mais, oui, vous avez parfaitement raison, Miss Granger. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. De toute façon, je voulais simplement dire à monsieur Potter que l'amour ne doit pas l'empêcher de garder un œil attentif sur tout ce qui se passe. Quand on prend l'habitude d'étudier la psychologie des gens, on découvre beaucoup de chose à leur sujet. Par exemple, derrière vos airs austères et votre droiture exemplaire, je suis certain qu'il se cache un petit trésor ! Bien heureux sera le garçon à qui vous laisserez votre fleur. Car je suis convaincu que vous lui donnerez beaucoup plus que votre immense savoir, cela ne fait aucun doute.

—PROFESSEUR, s'insurgea Ron !

—Hihihi, se mit à rire O'Conelly comme un enfant pris en train de commettre une bêtise.

Jamais Hermione et Ron n'avaient été plus écarlates. Le jeune Weasley, s'était levé. Mais il se rassit aussitôt, comme s'il venait de commettre lui-même une grosse bêtise.

—Gardez les yeux ouverts et vous comprendrez comment tourne ce monde, conseilla l'Irlandais. Et tenez, reprenez donc ce mouchoir que je vous ai subtilisé, Miss Brown. Je vous avais pourtant avertis qu'il ne fallait jamais se laisser distraire, hihihi.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal continua ainsi durant les quatre heures qui suivirent. Et ce n'est pas l'interruption de midi qui entama l'humeur joyeuse de l'Irlandais. Ça en devenait même ridicule. O'Conelly racontait des choses vraiment épouvantables et pas un élève n'échappait à ce qu'on appelait désormais « le quart d'heure Conellien », c'est-à-dire le moment où il vous choisissait pour vous impliquer dans un flot continu d'obscénités et de remarques personnelles toutes plus déplacées que mal venues. En somme, pour la victime, il s'agissait du moment le plus humiliant de toute sa vie ; garçon ou fille, cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais à chaque fois, le professeur en profitait pour y glisser une leçon nouvelle.

Le plus curieux restait le fait que tout le monde mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler, mais l'instant d'après il se révélait incroyablement doué pour faire comprendre des choses très subtiles qu'il aurait fallu des semaines à un autre enseignant pour transmettre aux élèves. Personne ne savait s'il fallait l'encenser pour son génie ou au contraire, le maudire pour le monstre de perversité qu'il représentait. Chacun s'accorda alors pour dire qu'apparemment ces deux choses ne demeuraient pas totalement incompatibles.

Continuant les exercices commencés la semaine précédente, Harry suivit les conseils de son extravagant professeur. Gardant un œil sur sa baguette qu'il ne désirait jamais plus voir dans des mains autres que les siennes, il n'avait de cesse de vérifier que rien ne lui manquait dès que l'enseignant passait près de lui.

Il songea alors, après avoir vérifié pour la dixième fois que ses lunettes se trouvaient toujours sur son nez, que la maladie mentale devait le guetter car il devenait à son tour plus paranoïaque que Maugrey Fol-Œil en personne. Et que penser de Parvati qui glissait régulièrement la main sous sa robe pour vérifier que toute étoffe n'avait pas quitté son lieu d'origine, sous l'œil plus qu'intéressé de Vital Martin. Celui-ci en fut d'ailleurs pour ses frais. Son inattention lui valut la disparition de sa chevalière familiale et son « quart d'heure Conellien » dura plus longtemps que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais le pire, pour le Français, fut encore lorsqu'il eut la bêtise de se croire drôle. La solution qu'il avait proposé à Parvati pour ne plus risquer de se faire subtiliser ses sous-vêtements avait été de lui conseiller de ne plus en porter du tout. La série impressionnante de gifles qui s'en était suivi après le cours –de la part de la majorité des filles– fut pour lui un moment d'intense douleur.

Bien entendu, peu d'entre-elles avaient eu connaissance de l'histoire du soutien-gorge de Parvati, les témoins avaient été très discrets là dessus. Mais connaissant le sieur Martin, et après avoir entendu autant d'horreurs de la part de leur professeur, le jeu du « punching-Vital » avait eut un effet relaxant particulièrement salvateur pour les demoiselles. Et étonnamment, Hermione laissa faire une fois encore. Elle n'intervint qu'après coup, pour aider Vital à se relever et lui indiquer la direction de l'infirmerie où il trouverait de quoi soulager ses joues meurtries.

Ron, lui, semblait perturbé parce ce que O'Conelly avait raconté à propos d'une fleur que faisait pousser Hermione –il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Mais Harry avait d'autres pensées en tête. Pourquoi O'Conelly lui avait dit de garder les yeux ouverts ? Avait-il vu quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir ? Parlait-il de Manon ? Devait-on se méfier de cette fille ? C'était atroce de toujours devoir se poser cette question.

Quand on y réfléchissait, l'Irlandais, sous ses airs de gros obsédé psychopathe avait jusqu'à présent souvent vu juste. Et il connaissait énormément de choses, à commencer par cette histoire d'ambre alors qu'il prétendait ne pas croire au tissu d'âneries qu'était la lithomancie. Que ce fût Manon ou ce drôle de type, quelqu'un ne jouait pas franc-jeu dans cette école. Et aussi bien l'une que l'autre semblait vouloir aider Harry, à leur façon. Or, Harry avait déjà été beaucoup aidé par un certain Barty Croupton Jr sous les traits d'un autre, et celui-ci s'était finalement révélé être le pire des traîtres qu'il ait jamais connu –en dehors de Peter Pettigrew, naturellement.

Toutefois, Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses réflexions qu'une ombre verte se jetait littéralement dans ses bras, sous les regards admiratifs de la classe (et ceux scandalisés de Ron).

—Bonjour, mon beau brun.

—Manon !

—Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te souhaiter le bonjour aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle en le serrant contre-elle (Ron se mordit la langue pour se forcer à ne rien dire).

—Manon ! On avait dit qu'on resterait discret ! souffla Harry.

—Oh, Harry, ce que tu es mignon quand tu joues les naïfs. Ce cher Peeves s'est arrangé pour que ce détail soit déjà réglé, tu ne penses pas ? Alors pourquoi se priver ?

Et elle l'embrassa devant tout le monde, sans la moindre retenue. Hermione écrasa le pied du préfet de Gryffondor qui trouvait que les lèvres des deux adolescents restaient collées un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

—_Manon !_ reprit Harry, lorsqu'il eut retrouver l'usage de sa bouche. Si McGonagall nous voit...

—Serre-moi contre toi, mon cœur, lui demanda-t-elle en posant la tête contre son épaule. J'ai tout juste le temps de sentir ta douce chaleur avant d'aller au cours suivant...

Mais c'est elle qui se colla contre lui, au beau milieu du couloir, sans aucune pudeur. Cette situation était totalement inattendue pour Harry. Les bras ballants, le jeune sorcier se sentait un peu ridicule et ne savait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Pendant un instant, le temps parut suspendu. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Devant les yeux ébahis de tous, le jeune homme se surprit à placer ses mains autour de la taille de Manon. Ron cessa de piétiner d'impatience, estomaqué qu'il était devant le geste de son ami.

—Comment Malefoy a pris... commença Harry.

—Chuuuuut, répondit dans un souffle Manon, toujours la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Profitons simplement de ce moment... Les mots viendront plus tard.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être énervant ! Il fallait toujours que cette fille lui dicte sa conduite comme s'il n'avait guère plus de trois ans ! Mais Harry, bien que se traitant d'imbécile, obéit docilement. Il pensa qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin, au milieu de ce couloir. Mais quelque chose en lui refusait de protester, bien au contraire. Et il ne parvenait pas à lâcher ses mains de la taille de la jolie brune.

Dieu qu'il était bon de se perdre dans les bras de quelqu'un, découvrit-il. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, si on exceptait la fois où Victoria Breakspell avait eu peur du chat de Mrs Figg. Bien que le jeune homme eût toujours des réticences à l'égard de la Française, Harry oublia un instant les regards curieux autour de lui. Il fut envahi par une furieuse envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser envoûter par les fragrances sublimes du parfum de sa belle. Et sans qu'il ne mesurât son geste, il la serra plus fermement contre lui.

Ce fut exactement à ce moment là que sa nouvelle petite amie se libéra de son étreinte, un large sourire aux lèvres et des yeux luisants à faire fondre l'Antarctique tout entier.

—Après le repas de ce soir, souffla dans l'oreille du Gryffondor la jolie demoiselle, et juste avant notre retenue, nous ferons enfin ce tour du lac que nous nous étions promis, tu veux bien, mon aimé ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry baragouina quelques mots étranges à moitié restés bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge.

—Je prends ça pour un oui, précisa la jeune fille, avec son air narquois. On se retrouvera dans le Hall immédiatement après le dîner.

Une fois encore, Harry voulut prononcer quelques mots mais ceux-ci durent rebondir contre sa glotte bien avant d'atteindre sa cavité buccale, car ils ne sortirent jamais de sa bouche. Manon se sépara de lui et le tint par les yeux encore quelques secondes.

—Tu me manques déjà... murmura-t-elle, avant de partir en coup de vent vers un couloir sombre qui l'amenait vers son prochain cours.

—Waaaaaaaa... siffla Seamus, admiratif. C'était donc vrai !

—Elle est terrrriiiiible, déclara un des garçons de l'assemblée, subjugué.

—Je n'aime pas beaucoup ses manières, déclara Lavande Brown, d'une petite voix méprisante.

—Absolument ! déclara Margareth Peterborough, ivre de jalousie. Une vraie aguicheuse.

—Elle est magnifique ! maintint le même garçon, sur un ton rêveur.

—Cette fille est une vraie malade mentale, oui ! ne put se retenir Ron, sous l'approbation des filles de la classe.

—Tais-toi, Ron, le coupa Hermione. Ça vaudra mieux !

—Waouw ! C'est... C'est absolument génial, mon vieux, continuait Seamus, en donnant une grosse tape dans le dos d'un Harry qui restait littéralement paralysé. On ne pourra plus dire que ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Bohan t'a _vraiment_ embrassé !

—Oui, bon ça va, on va pas en faire un fromage, coupa court Harry, plus mal à l'aise et plus écarlate que jamais.

—J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, grommela Ron. Et tu la laisses faire en plus !

—Oh toi, dès que c'est Serpentard, c'est forcément mauvais ! se fâcha Seamus. Moi je dis que cette fille est super et Harry aurait tort de ne pas sortir avec !

—Ron, tu te tais, conseilla avec fermenté Hermione.

—Mais Hermione, protesta l'interpellé, toi qui es la plus intelligente d'entre nous, dis à Harry qu'il fait forcément une erreur !

—Ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger, Ron et ce n'est pas nos affaires. Laisse Harry sortir avec qui il veut, il n'a pas de compte à te rendre.

—Et toc, fit Seamus.

—Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux, dit alors Ron, après avoir fait une grimace très grossière dans le dos de Seamus. Mais bon, c'est ton meilleur ami qui te parle : moi je n'aime pas du tout cette fille et je te prierai de t'en méfier, peu importe ce qu'en dira cet idiot de Seamus. Parfaitement, Monsieur Finnigan !

—Oh hé, c'est bon, s'énerva Harry. Allez vous disputer ailleurs. J'en ai marre d'entendre tout le monde se déchirer tout le temps. Et fichez-moi la paix, à la fin.

Harry laissa tout le monde en plan mais Hermione le rejoignit quelques secondes après. Dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre que la dispute entre les partisans et les détracteurs de Manon de Bohan avait repris.

—Harry ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

—Je t'écoute, Hermione.

—Ne fais pas attention à eux.

—J'essaie mais c'est pas facile.

Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononçât un mot. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses salles, des corridors, l'un ou l'autre escalier en colimaçon avant d'arriver au septième étage où se situait la salle commune des Gryffondor.

—Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? finit par demander le jeune homme.

—A vrai dire, Harry, je ne sais pas, fut désolée de répondre Hermione. J'ai tellement de choses à penser que je n'ai jamais vraiment étudié la question. A vrai dire, à aucun moment je n'aurais envisagé sérieusement que tu puisses sortir avec cette fille. Mais puisque la question se pose, eh bien, je ne sais quoi te répondre.

—Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu es très sollicitée cette année.

—J'ai pu constater que Manon de Bohan est très instruite, déclara Hermione avec raideur. Et elle a l'air de prendre plaisir à le montrer. Je crois qu'elle aime en imposer, être au centre de tous les débats. Ça peut expliquer pourquoi elle agit de façon aussi extrême avec toi. Tu es celui qui pourrait lui voler la vedette. Maintenant elle s'est assurée que tu ne lui feras pas trop d'ombre, car tout ce que tu pourras entreprendre finira par faire parler d'elle. Mais en ce qui te concerne, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit ce genre de petite amie dont tu as besoin !

—Toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, on dirait.

—Je n'ai jamais dit cela. C'est juste que je ne la connais pas et qu'il est trop tôt pour la juger. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est plutôt hors norme, comme élève et qu'il convient de faire attention avec elle. En même temps, j'avoue que la manière dont elle t'a regardé ne laissait aucun doute quant à son désir de t'avoir tout contre elle. Je crois qu'au moins _ça_ c'était bien réel. C'est très étrange comme comportement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en fait des tonnes, mais qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se forcer avec toi. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'inspire aucune confiance à Ron. Il a toujours été très manichéen alors quand il rencontre des personnes aussi complexes…

Un nouveau silence apparut. Mais il fut de courte durée.

—Je suis complètement perdu, avoua Harry, paniqué. Je ne comprends plus grand chose à tout ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression d'être dépassé par les évènements. Avec Manon, je perds systématiquement le contrôle et ça me rend dingue.

—Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour elle ? voulut savoir Hermione qui scrutait son ami d'un air songeur.

—Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, oui c'est sûr que je la trouve très jolie mais c'est tout. Enfin... Oh, pour finir je ne sais plus ! Quand elle m'a embrassé tout à l'heure, ça m'a agacé. J'ai eu envie de la repousser. Mais trois secondes plus tard je la serrais dans mes bras.

—On ne peut pas dire qu'elle t'ait laissé le choix !

—Oui mais j'aurai dû l'écarter de moi et... Je n'ai pas pu.

—Tu veux dire… que tu as aimé la serrer contre toi ?

—Aimé ? J'ai carrément _adoré_ oui ! concéda avec dépit, le garçon. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi en penser. Cette fille m'énerve et voilà que... que... Je crois que je deviens fou !

—Eh bien on peut dire que ta vie sentimentale est particulièrement chahutée, observa la préfète de Gryffondor. Déjà que tu ne t'en sortais pas très bien entre Ginny et Victoria...

—Oh Ginny... soupira Harry avec affliction. Pour elle au moins tout est devenu plus clair.

—Sans doute... admit Hermione avec une voie un peu hésitante. Mais ça n'a pas été facile pour elle non plus.

—Et Vicky... J'ai l'impression de la trahir. Après la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée... Suis-je donc incapable d'avoir une vie sentimentale un tant soit peu normale ? J'ai l'impression d'être un personnage aussi abominable que ceux qu'on trouve dans les histoires de fou de O'Conelly.

—Tu sais ce que je crois ? Tu as tout simplement un grand besoin d'affection. Tu en as toujours manqué alors maintenant qu'on te manifeste un peu t'intérêt, tu ne sais qui choisir, ce qui en définitive te prive toujours autant d'affection. Et tu mélanges tout. L'amour, la compassion, le désir, l'amitié peut-être aussi. Nous en avions déjà discuté, si tu te souviens bien.

—Sans doute. Mais quel terme correspond le mieux à ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, avec Manon ? Du désir ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit de la compassion. Et de l'amour... J'ose même pas y songer ! Et qu'est-ce que je dois attendre de sa part ?

—Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions, Harry. Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même.

—Que me conseilles-tu ?

—De laisser les choses venir. Tu me diras que je dis toujours la même chose mais c'est pour moi la seule façon de voir les choses plus clairement et de ne pas commettre de bêtises. Et puis, après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air de te vouloir du mal. Qui sait où ça peut mener votre histoire ?

—Justement, on ne sait jamais si elle est sincère ou pas. Je crois qu'elle est très habile pour jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Je me demande si Ron n'a pas raison quand il affirme que Manon est habitée par une forme de folie perverse.

—Raison de plus pour laisser les choses décanter. Ce soir tu iras à son rendez-vous, tu verras ce qu'elle te veut et on en rediscutera après ! En attendant, essayez de ne rien faire qui puisse vous attirer une nouvelle retenue.

—C'est à elle qu'il faut dire ça !

—C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas qualifier son comportement comme étant très classique pour une jeune fille. Surtout sachant de quel milieu elle vient ! Alors ouvre l'œil. Je ne pense pas que cette fille soit véritablement dangereuse dans le sens où, comme certains le prétendent, elle serait sous les ordres de Voldemort, mais quand même.

—Y en a qui disent ça ?

—Elle fait beaucoup de jalouses. Et comme elle est à Serpentard, tout de suite, on imagine des choses. Cela dit, elle est clairement suspecte. Peut-être se construit-elle une image, peut-être est-ce sa façon de vivre du regard des autres. Je ne sais pas. Mais soit très prudent tout de même parce qu'elle peut se montrer dangereuse sous bien d'autres formes. Apparemment, la retenue que vous avez reçue n'a pas beaucoup calmé ses ardeurs. Et ça pourrait coûter très cher à notre Club de Défense. Voilà, le vrai danger !

—Elle avait pourtant l'air paniqué lorsque McGonagall a menacé d'en parler à son père.

—Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'ai pas les talents de Ron pour lire dans les esprits.

—Me voilà bien avancé.

—Désolée mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider plus que je ne le fais déjà.

—Je sais...

La grosse dame laissa entrer les deux amis après que le mot de passe lui fut correctement donné. Hermione donna une bise amicale sur la joue de son compagnon d'aventure pour lui redonner un peu de courage. Puis elle disparut dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles où elle irait lire un épais volume pour son cours d'arithmancie. Harry, par contre, ne voulut pas attendre l'arrivée imminente de Ron et des autres. Il préféra prendre son Éclair de feu et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch –inoccupé à cette heure-ci­– pour effectuer quelques cabrioles qui lui feraient le plus grand bien.

Lorsque le repas du soir fut terminé, Harry attendit Manon dans le grand hall en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée de Malefoy. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepté ce stupide rendez-vous. Dès le coucher du soleil, un couvre-feu était désormais imposé dans toute l'école, par mesure de sécurité. Si Manon avait véritablement l'intention de faire le tour du lac, ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher pour rentrer dans les temps.

C'est alors que Malefoy sortit de la grande salle en lançant un regard méprisant dans sa direction. Mais curieusement, il n'entama pas les hostilités et préféra emmener sa petite troupe vers les souterrains qui conduisaient vers la salle commune vert-argent. Harry soupira de soulagement mais n'aimait pas du tout cette absence de réaction de la part du félon aux blancs cheveux. Ça ne collait pas avec la personnalité de son ennemi juré.

Mais déjà Manon se présentait à lui dans un long et somptueux manteau noir, munie de petites moufles et de caches-oreilles merveilleusement bien assortis. Harry n'y avait pas pensé mais il était vrai qu'à cette époque-ci de l'année, dans le Nord de l'Écosse, les soirées se rafraîchissaient très vite. Dans le grand hall, tous les regards des passants étaient tournés vers le jeune couple et déjà les ragots commençaient à fuser.

—Je suis prête, mon cœur, annonça la merveilleuse voix de la jeune fille. Nous pouvons y aller.

La Serpentard à la mèche d'argent se pendit au bras de son bien-aimé et le tira à l'extérieur du château. A peine les deux adolescents furent-ils sortis que le jeune Potter regretta de ne pas avoir pris un blouson plus épais. Manon s'était montrée bien plus prévoyante que lui. L'air glacé lui picota légèrement le visage et il serra un peu plus la Française contre lui, pour se réchauffer, ce qui sembla ravir la jeune fille.

Les joues rosies par le froid, Manon semblait plus belle encore que d'habitude et ce n'était pas ses caches-oreilles –que Harry trouvait habituellement ridicules– qui pourrait altérer sa beauté. Le sorcier n'osa pas regarder de son côté, préférant plus sage de fixer l'endroit où il posait les pieds.

Manon et lui se dirigèrent en silence vers le lac qui reflétait un soleil rougissant dans le miroitement de ses vagues. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres du rivage pour contempler le paysage. La splendeur des montagnes où les jeux d'ombres de la forêt donnaient à rêver de moments paisibles, contrastaient sensiblement aux évènements tragiques qui devaient se produire quelque part où Lord Voldemort préparait son retour.

—C'est absolument magnifique, s'exclama la jeune fille, rompant le silence de l'endroit. A Beauxbâtons, bien que le lieu soit fort joli, nous n'avons rien de tel !

—Je ne prends jamais le temps de venir observer le lac, répondit simplement Harry.

—Et c'est un tort. Cet endroit est tellement romantique.

—C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'y viens jamais.

—Eh bien nous y viendrons plus souvent, désormais, puisque nous sommes ensembles !

Harry ne répondit pas. Et Manon, laissant peu à peu disparaître son sourire moqueur, sentit la mélancolie qui s'était emparé du cœur de son compagnon de balade.

—Tu sais, je me demandais si tu viendrais à notre rendez-vous, lui apprit-elle soudain.

—C'est vrai ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi cela ?

—Parce que je ne te sens pas très à l'aise avec moi.

—_Pas très à l'aise_ ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. Évidemment ! Tu te jettes sur moi sans la moindre pudeur, devant tout le monde ! Je ne sais jamais comment il faut te prendre, quelle sera ta prochaine réaction qui sera forcément incohérente. Alors c'est sûr, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec toi !

—Mais tu es venu quand même.

—On dirait bien !

—Tu n'es venu que pour satisfaire les termes de notre pacte, alors ? demanda-t-elle sans la moindre moquerie dans le regard.

—C'est à dire...

—Ce n'est pas une réponse très franche, sourit-elle.

—Je suis aussi venu par curiosité, lâcha rapidement Harry, un peu embarrassé.

—Curiosité ? C'est que je t'intéresse quand même un petit peu alors. Mais tu n'avais pas envie d'une petite balade juste rien qu'à deux ?

—Ces derniers temps, quand nous sommes à deux, j'aime autant qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins !

—Oho, se mit à rire la jeune fille. Serais-tu décidé à commettre un crime sur ma personne ? En t'y prenant bien, la victime sera peut-être consentante...

—Je me demandais quand tu commencerais à me lancer tes sous-entendus salaces ! Eh bien je constate qu'il ne m'a pas fallu attendre bien longtemps !

—Comment ça, salace ? Rien que des choses naturelles ! De toute façon, je suis certaine que tu raffoles de mes petites allusions. Après tout, je suis ta petite amie.

—Non je ne raffoles pas du tout de...

—Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda soudain Manon avec un air des plus sérieux.

—Mais enfin Manon, on se connaît à peine ! Tu me tombes dessus et tu me demandes si je t'aime ! Tu te moques toujours de moi, ma parole ! J'en ai assez !

—C'est vrai, Harry, je me moque, répondit-elle en le serrant encore plus par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'en aille. Mais c'est ma façon à moi de te montrer mon affection.

—C'est ça ! Et en m'embrassant devant tout le monde, tu fais quoi alors ? Tu passes le temps ?

—Les sentiments, Harry, ça vient du cœur. C'est pas difficile d'embrasser quelqu'un, tu sais. A part sans doute cet affreux Irlandais. Il n'y a pas besoin d'amour pour poser des lèvres sur d'autres lèvres. Mais révéler ses sentiments, par contre, c'est autre chose. On ne trouve pas toujours les bons mots pour le dire. Alors c'est peut-être stupide mais c'est comme ça que j'avoue mon attirance pour un garçon. On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait je suis une fille plutôt timide.

—Heu, non, en effet, on ne le dirait pas, confirma Harry sur un ton très sarcastique.

—Si je t'embrasse de cette façon, c'est juste pour m'amuser. Ça fait jaser tous ces imbéciles qui nous observent et nous envient. Mais au moins, les filles oublient les injustices du professeur Bakkhar. C'est pas ce que tu voulais, dans ton discours inaugural de ton Club de Défense ? Allez, laisse-moi donc t'embrasser avec de vrais sentiments, tu verras bien la différence !

—Tu essais de me manipuler en me racontant toutes ces choses sur les injustices de Bakkhar.

—Je reconnais que je joue avec beaucoup de monde Harry, mais tu es le premier avec qui j'ai envie d'être sincère.

—Pourquoi ?

—Je ne sais pas. Avec toi j'ai l'impression que c'est différent. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout au héros auquel je m'attendais. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a plu tout de suite chez toi. Tu es beaucoup plus fragile que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Et en même temps, tu as beaucoup de force en toi. Du courage, de la loyauté... de l'amour aussi... et de merveilleux yeux verts !

—Tu me flattes, maintenant ?

—Non, je te dis simplement ce que je pense de toi.

—Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire. Tu racontes tellement de choses.

—Je suppose que je suis victime de mon succès. Je sème le doute chez les gens que je rencontre, c'est l'un de mes jeux préférés. C'est une manière comme une autre de ne pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes, comme dirait le Duc de Bohan, mon père. Mais à cause de cela, il est normal que je perde ta confiance. Ce sont les risques d'un tel jeu. Or j'aimerai la regagner, ta confiance. Je sais que c'est possible.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ?

—Tu n'es pas venu à notre rendez-vous pour ce nabot de Liam. Tu es venu pour moi.

—Ça y est, tu recommences. Tu as un ego démesuré ma vieille !

—Et toi tu ne sais pas cacher tes sentiments. Tu m'as serrée dans tes bras tout à l'heure. Je ne l'aurais pas cru. Maintenant tu viens à notre rendez-vous... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Tu fais confiance aux gens. Tu me feras confiance aussi. Parce que tu sais que je ne peux pas jouer avec tout le monde. J'ai besoin d'ouvrir mon cœur aussi, tu sais que c'est toi que j'ai choisi pour ce rôle. C'est pour ça que je voulais venir au bord du lac avec toi. Ici il n'y a personne pour nous épier... Ici on peut tout se dire... Et puis c'est très joli aussi, non ?

—J'aimerais tellement te croire, mais... Tu parles bien et tu m'embobines toujours plus. Je n'ose plus t'écouter. Hier j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi, demain que vas-tu me faire faire ? T'épouser ? Coucher avec toi ?

—Hmmm ne me tente pas, répondit la jeune fille avec convoitise, ce qui fit amèrement regretter à Harry ses dernières paroles.

—Tu es vraiment une fille impossible, soupira le garçon qui commençait à s'empourprer.

—Bon d'accord, si tu penses que mes mots sont empoisonnés, alors écoute plutôt parler mon cœur. Lui, au moins, ne peut rien cacher.

Manon prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la porta sur son cœur. Harry sentit effectivement les battements du muscle cardiaque de sa « petite amie », mais il devina surtout la courbure de son sein gauche sous le manteau noir et il se sentit alors très confus. Il retira vivement la main de sa poitrine, très gêné qu'il était, sous les éclats de rire de la jeune fille.

—Tu l'as fait exprès ! lui reprocha Harry, dont le teint rubicond n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de l'air.

—Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, riait toujours la jeune fille. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais c'est tellement facile avec toi, tu tombes dans tous mes pièges.

—Et ce rendez-vous en était un de plus. Je m'en vais !

—NON !

Manon retint vivement Harry par le bras et se serra de nouveau contre lui, ce qui eut au moins, pour effet de le réchauffer un peu.

—Non, s'il te plait, reste, insista-t-elle sans la moindre espièglerie dans le regard. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, je fais tout de travers. S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus. Je t'en prie reste encore un peu avec moi.

Le ton suppliant sur lequel elle lui demandait cela déchira le cœur du Gryffondor. C'était exactement la même expression qu'elle avait prise face aux menaces de McGonagall. Ou bien le visage de Manon de Bohan criait réellement de la plus profonde sincérité, ou bien cette fille se révélait la plus grande comédienne que Harry ait jamais connue. Dans les deux cas, cependant, cela méritait bien qu'on lui manifeste un peu d'intérêt.

—Pourquoi devrais-je rester, sinon pour encore me faire humilier ? demanda Harry, pourtant surpris.

—Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux t'ouvrir mon cœur. Je ne veux pas être toute seule.

—Quelle garantie ai-je que tu n'essaies pas de m'embrouiller une fois de plus ?

—Je n'en ai aucune, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le vent glacial souffla les quelques feuilles qui commençaient à tomber des arbres et les emporta au dessus du lac. Harry regarda les yeux terriblement beaux de la jeune fille mais se jura de ne pas se laisser influencer par leur pouvoir ensorcelant. Il décida d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais de partir immédiatement dès le moment où elle reprendrait son air narquois. Il fallait qu'il sache si elle simulait ou non. La langue de Harry claqua comme un fouet lorsqu'il prononça les mots suivants :

—Il y a trop de questions que je me pose à ton sujet et auxquelles je voudrais des réponses.

—Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux. J'y répondrai en toute honnêteté.

—Alors je veux savoir comment Malefoy a pris la nouvelle de notre... _liaison_. On dirait que ça lui fait plaisir, ce n'est pas normal.

—J'ai dit à Malefoy que tu étais dingue de moi et que je faisais de toi ce que je voulais, expliqua Manon, très sérieusement. Je lui ai dit que c'était une excellente façon de me renseigner sur les Gryffondor et sur toi en particulier. Ce pauvre garçon a de graves problèmes psychologiques, il est totalement obnubilé par toi. On dirait que sa seule raison de vivre c'est de te nuire.

—Il y a de quoi. J'ai fait jeter son père en prison.

—Mais Drago est un imbécile que je peux manipuler encore plus facilement que toi. Je lui raconte un tas de bêtises sur ton compte, pour satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine. Je lui dis que je te tourne autour dans le seul but de me servir de toi. Mais pour que mon infiltration chez les Gryffondor soit totale, Drago ne peut pas toucher à Liam. Ça poserait trop de problèmes, tu comprends ? Tu voudrais forcément intervenir, savoir ce qui se passe chez nous, pourquoi je ne réagis pas aux menaces contre le petit Finnigan... C'est une bonne façon de le doubler tout en tenant ma part de notre contrat !

—Et Malefoy croit à ça ?

—Bien sûr ! Je lui ai dit la même chose qu'à toi, que je te raconterai des sottises et que tu étais un idiot influençable et que tu me croirais. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'à me laisser faire, que mon charme s'occuperait du reste ! Et l'imbécile m'a cru. A vrai dire, même le fait que nous sortions ensemble lui apparaît comme un élément du plan.

—Quel plan ?

—T'approcher pour mieux te surveiller. Puis frapper là où ça fait le plus mal.

—Ce qui, en réalité, pourrait très bien être le cas ! Tu pourrais très bien jouer les agents doubles, en somme. Tu te présentes de chaque côté comme la gentille infiltrée dans les camps des mauvais ! Pourquoi moi je devrais croire que c'est réellement du mien que tu es ?

—Écoute, Harry. Moi je ne veux être d'aucun côté. J'ignore les causes véritables de vos querelles incessantes et elles ne m'intéressent pas. Moi je veux juste être avec toi. Mais apparemment quand on est à Serpentard, c'est mal vu de sortir avec un Gryffondor. Alors je fais ce que je peux. Tu peux me trouver compliquée mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Je ne fais pas semblant de protéger le microbe. Sans moi il aurait déjà mordu la poussière plus souvent qu'à son tour. Et tout cela, je le fais pour toi.

—Ou pour me mettre en confiance. J'ai quand même du mal à croire que Drago...

—Laisse tomber Drago ! Pour l'instant il ne tentera rien du tout, il me croit acquis à sa cause. Mais je t'avoue que son instabilité psychologique m'inquiète. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de bouter le feu à son sac à dos. Il était de très mauvaise humeur quand je suis rentrée hier soir et j'ai bien cru qu'il ne respecterait pas son engagement. Liam s'était déjà réfugié dans son dortoir, sentant un mauvais coup arriver. Alors il a fallu que j'use un peu de mes talents de charmeuse et le serpent est redevenu un simple lombric.

—Tes talents de charmeuses ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

—Serais-tu jaloux ? sourit la jeune fille qui se ravisa devant le regard perçant de Harry. Rien de licencieux, je te rassure. Je ne lui ai pas fait toucher mon cœur si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Je lui ai simplement parlé avec douceur. J'ai caressé son ego dans le sens du poil. Il suffit que je lui dise que mon Père aimerait beaucoup avoir des hommes de sa trempe à ses côtés. Ça le calme.

—C'est aussi le même genre de discours que tu me tiens.

—A la différence que toi tu as une vraie valeur. Lui s'il n'en a jamais eu, c'était celle de son père qu'il promenait avec lui. Or à présent, l'influence paternelle se trouve derrière des barreaux. Drago ne présente aucun intérêt. Ni pour moi, ni pour Père.

—Et Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de tes _opérations de séduction_ ?

—Cette dinde n'ose rien dire. Elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas le poids. Je voudrais d'ailleurs bien voir qu'elle m'adresse la parole, celle là. Je lui ferais ravaler sa langue de vipère après l'avoir étranglée avec. Cette moins que rien devrait déjà être très heureuse de pouvoir m'approcher à moins de dix mètres, c'est un privilège que tout le monde ne possède pas !

—Eh bien. Ça n'a pas l'air de coller entre vous deux.

—Elle ne m'aime pas et c'est absolument réciproque. Mais ne parlons pas de cette chose sans nom, elle est totalement insignifiante.

—Bon et comment ça se passe chez les Serpentard, puisque tu en parlais.

—Et si on les oubliait, les Serpentard ?

—Tu as dit que tu répondrais à mes questions.

—Soit, soupira la jeune fille. J'ai promis.

—Alors ?

—Alors rien.

—Je sais que Malefoy et sa bande se réunissent dans leur dortoir. Avec Parkinson et Bulstrode, notamment. Ne me dis pas que c'est anodin. Alors quand tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien...

—Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? s'étonna Manon, les yeux ronds.

—Euh... Je le sais, c'est tout.

—Tu me soupçonnes d'être un agent double mais apparemment tu as ton propre service de renseignement ! Ce n'est quand même pas le petit lutin qui t'a raconté ça ?

—Alors ?

—Alors j'espérais profiter du coucher de soleil pour une ballade romantique mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois, j'imagine. Tu veux que je te dise, tu es aussi obsédé par Drago qu'il ne l'est par toi. Tu sais, Harry, on dit souvent que l'amour commence par une dispute...

—Bon si c'est pour entendre ce genre de...

—Il ne se passe rien d'anormal chez les Serpentard comme je te l'ai dit, le coupa Manon, qui se plaça devant Harry pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Malefoy rassemble très souvent son petit comité dans son dortoir. Il m'a déjà invitée plusieurs fois mais je n'aime pas trop leurs réunions. C'est juste une façon pour Drago d'asseoir son pouvoir, en montrant aux plus jeunes qu'il peut enfreindre les lois. Il se comporte comme un chef mafieux, il distribue les privilèges et les blâmes. Il choisit qui peut entrer dans son dortoir, ce qui est selon lui une marque de prestige, et qui en est exclu. Bien entendu, moi j'ai un abonnement illimité ! Mais j'y suis allée une fois et ça m'a suffit ! En général on ne parle que de lui. Ce type est d'un narcissisme inimaginable ! Il est encore pire que moi !

—Donc tu m'assures qu'ils ne complotent pas ?

—Je suis rarement avec eux, comme je te l'ai dit. Des soirées pyjama aussi ringardes, très peu pour moi ! Déjà que je dois me coltiner la Parkinson toutes les nuits. Et cette balourde de Bulstrode qui ronfle comme ce n'est pas permis ! Alors, ce n'est pas impossible qu'ils se mettent parfois à comploter lorsqu'ils sont en comité restreint. Mais sincèrement, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'ils peuvent manigancer. Ils ne peuvent même plus préparer des mauvais coups contre le lutin ! Et le professeur Rogue se charge de vous humilier à leur place.

—Je vois. Je pensais que Drago avait perdu un peu de sa crédibilité avec la chute de son père mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

—Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas comparer ses agissements avec ceux de l'année dernière, puisque je n'étais pas encore à Poudlard. Mais je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il essaie de s'imposer chez les Serpentard, pour combler le vide qui s'est créé avec le malaise engendré par la mise en cellule de son géniteur.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ?

—Drago n'est pas aussi populaire que tu ne le crois. Personne ne dit rien mais on sent bien qu'il n'est pas vénéré pas tous les Serpentard. Et puis il accumule les erreurs et les faux-pas. Par exemple, il a cru plaire au professeur Bakkhar en rabrouant une de nos condisciples qui avait raté un de ses exercices. Le professeur n'a vraiment pas apprécié et lui a rappelé qu'il n'avait aucunement la parole, qu'il ne pourrait juger des efforts des autres que lorsqu'il aurait lui même atteint le niveau d'excellence exigé... enfin je ne te fais pas un dessin.

—C'est pour cela qu'il faisait la tête, l'autre jour.

Harry médita un instant sur les propos de Manon. La jeune fille lui racontait beaucoup de choses mais il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour tout prendre comme argent comptant. Toutefois, son discours se tenait. Tout paraissait cohérent et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il devait reconnaître que beaucoup de Serpentard qui huaient Harry à son passage ne le faisaient qu'en présence de Malefoy. Et puis, sur la carte des Maraudeurs, le groupe qu'il avait épié l'autre soir rassemblait les fidèles de Malefoy et Manon n'en faisait pas partie. Elle n'avait donc pas menti sur ce point. Harry se souvint que, cette fois-là, la jeune fille avait préféré coincer Neville dans les toilettes pour garçons.

—Tu veux me poser d'autres questions ou on peut reprendre la promenade le long de l'eau ? demanda Manon qui l'entraîna avec elle sans attendre de réponse.

—Oui, j'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu voulais à Neville l'autre soir.

—J'aurais du me douter que ce pauvre _Machin_ se serait plaint de notre rencontre inopinée.

—S'il te plait, Manon. Reste un peu correct avec mes amis !

—Oh mais ne t'emballe pas, mon tout beau. Je l'aime bien, moi, ce gros nounours. Je trouve qu'il a une tête très sympathique, trop peut-être ! Il est vraiment rigolo.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?

—Je me demandais qui était la fille avec qui il avait eu rendez-vous.

—Pardon ? Neville avec une fille ?

—Absolument.

—Je ne te crois pas !

—Une fille de 4ème année, de Poufsouffle, je crois. Une Sylla quelque chose à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

—Je vérifierai.

—Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

—Donc tu as coincé Neville pour savoir avec qui il sortait ?

—Non, je voulais surtout savoir ce qu'il savait sur toi.

—Tu ne pouvais pas me le demander ?

—Vu la manière dont tu me fais confiance... Et puis j'imagine que tu ne voudras pas me parler de cette prophétie dont j'ai eu écho lors des sélections de Quidditch.

—En effet ! se redressa vivement Harry, soudain sur la défensive. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a jamais eu de prophétie !

—Bien sûr que si, Harry. Tu ne sais pas mentir, je le vois dans tes yeux !

—Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

—Non seulement une prophétie existe et te concerne, mais en plus elle te fait souffrir.

—C'est ça ! Et, aussi hypothétique soit le fait qu'une telle prophétie existe, tu voudrais en connaître le contenu, c'est ça ?

—Je suis très curieuse, oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne demanderai rien. Je vois bien que ça te fait de la peine. Et du coup je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir l'entendre. Si jamais un devin –un vrai, pas comme l'autre folle qui vit en haut de sa tour– un devin, disais-je, avait annoncé de grands malheurs te concernant, je crois que je ne voudrais pas les entendre. De toute façon aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui poses les questions, non ? Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'un jour tu aies envie de tout me raconter sans que je n'aie à te le demander. Cela signifierait que tu m'accorderais enfin ta confiance.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux randonneurs. Une nouvelle fois, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Manon qui renonçait aussi vite, cela avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Transis de froid, le jeune sorcier jeta un œil vers la cabane de Hagrid dont les fenêtres s'allumaient au loin. Il avait une envie folle de se réfugier auprès du feu qui ronflait dans sa cheminée. Mais beaucoup d'autres questions restaient encore en suspend.

—Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu traînais dans les couloirs quand tu as surpris Neville.

—Je revenais du bureau du Directeur.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

—C'est personnel.

—Tu as promis de répondre à toutes mes questions.

—Je t'ouvre mon cœur, Harry, pas mes secrets de famille.

—Pratique comme réponse !

—Puisque tu veux tout savoir, c'est d'accord je te le dis, répondit la jeune fille, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est à charge de revanche. Tu devras tout me dire quand ce sera à mon tour de te poser des questions.

—Même concernant la prophétie ?

—Tu vois bien que cette prophétie existe !

—Nom de...

—Allez, ne fais pas la tête. Je vais te raconter ce que le Directeur m'a annoncé. Mais surtout ne le répète à personne ! Tu me le jures ?

—Juré, craché ! promit Harry.

—Père viendra en Angleterre dans quelques semaines. Il sera reçu par la Reine. Et il souhaiterait me présenter à elle alors il a demandé une autorisation spéciale au Directeur pour que je puisse quitter l'école durant quelques jours. C'est pour me l'annoncer que le Directeur m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Tu as déjà vu son Bureau ? Il est magnifique je trouve. Et en plus, tu ne devineras jamais, le Directeur possède un phénix !

—Fumseck, oui, je sais. Tu... tu as dis que tu... tu vas voir _la Reine_ ? Notre Reine ?

—De quelle autre reine veux-tu que je parle ? Ça fait bien longtemps que la nôtre a perdu la tête, tu sais. Comment ça se fait que tu connais le nom de cet oiseau ? Tu le connais ?

—Il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'ai été mordu par le basilic, dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai du mal à croire que tu vas rencontrer la Reine.

—Un basilic ? Là c'est toi qui te moques de moi ! Et puis je t'avais dit que Père avait beaucoup de relations, expliqua avec évidence et fierté la jolie demoiselle.

—C'est de ça dont parlait McGonagall quand elle te sermonnait hier soir.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de basilic ?! insista Manon. Oui c'est de ça dont elle parlait. Une rencontre avec la reine, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Ce sera l'occasion de glisser ton nom dans la conversation, mon futur _Sir Potter_ !

—Tu te paies ma tête !

—Non, c'est toi qui te paies ma tête. Un phénix et un basilic dans la même histoire, ça me paraît trop improbable pour être vrai. Ce sont les créatures parmi les plus rares et les plus extraordinaires qui existent. Même Père n'a jamais pu avoir de phénix dans sa collection. Juste quelques plumes, tout au plus !

—Tu n'as qu'à demander à Drago de te raconter l'histoire lors de ses soirées pyjamas. Son père y tient un rôle de premier choix.

—Peut-être n'est-il pas tout à fait sans intérêt, finalement, ce jeune homme, ironisa la Française.

—Eh bien va donc lui raconter ton rendez-vous avec, excusez du peu, la Reine d'Angleterre.

—Mais je t'assure que vrai, certifia la jeune fille. C'est très sérieux. Je vais devoir essayer un tas de robes de soirées pour être présentable. Et en plus... euh... En fait, je suis absolument terrifiée !!!

—La célèbre Manon de Bohan, terrifiée ? On aura tout vu !

—Tu ne le serais pas, toi ?

—Moi si, mais moi je ne suis pas un Bohan.

—Pas encore !

—Tu as peur d'une simple reine, toi ? railla le jeune homme, bien heureux de prendre enfin le dessus sur son interlocutrice.

—Ce n'est pas de la Reine dont j'ai peur, en vérité, répondit Manon avec une réelle appréhension dans les yeux. Mais bien de ses petit-fils !

—Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas corrects, ses petits fils ?

—Harry, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

—Ce que je comprends c'est que beaucoup d'histoires circulent autour de ce lac, notamment une particulièrement surprenante où tu vas te promener à Buckingham Palace dans peu de temps.

—Tu ne comprends rien, Harry. Je n'y vais pas pour me promener. Et je n'ai aucune envie de devenir la Reine consort de ce pays !!!!

—Euh... Tu veux dire...

—Je suppose que si Père veut me faire rencontrer le Reine, ce n'est pas uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Je suis fille d'une ancienne et prestigieuse famille aristocratique, la Reine ne peut rêver mieux pour assurer sa royale lignée !

—Non, ça c'est une couleuvre vraiment trop grosse à avaler. Tu me mènes en bateau depuis le début. Cette fois je...

—Non Harry, ne me laisse pas !!! Je te dis la vérité. S'il te plait, crois-moi. Tiens ! Tiens, regarde par toi-même.

Manon fouilla précipitamment dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcière et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin de très grande qualité qui était imprégné de son parfum. La lettre avait été cachetée du sceau des Bohan et une très belle écriture, dans une encre précieuse offrant des reflets dorés du plus bel effet, remplissait le document.

La lettre avait manifestement été écrite de la main du Duc lui-même, et annonçait la future rencontre avec la Reine d'Angleterre ainsi que les modalités qui y avaient trait. La missive annonçait également des séances d'essayage de robes que Manon aurait à subir durant les semaines à venir. Bien entendu, le Duc ne parlait pas d'une rencontre avec les Princes et encore moins d'un quelconque mariage mais les craintes de la jeune fille semblaient fondées. Une demoiselle aussi belle, riche et bien née qu'elle serait la bienvenue au sein de la famille royale.

Harry se sentit de nouveau très mal à l'aise. Ou bien ce document était un faux extraordinairement bien réussi, ou bien Manon disait la vérité. Et dans ce cas là, il commençait à réaliser l'importance politique que représentait la si belle jeune fille qui se tenait debout devant lui.

—Je garde cette lettre sur moi tous le temps, depuis que je l'ai reçue, expliqua Manon. Pour ne pas oublier ce qui m'attend. Elle m'a été donnée par le Directeur lui-même. Ce genre de document confidentiel ne voyage pas par hibou...

—C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble alors ? Pour être moins séduisante aux yeux de la Reine qui refuserait une fille volage dans sa famille ?

—Je ne suis pas volage ! se vexa la jeune fille. Je te voulais toi, c'est tout. Au contraire, je préférais que Père n'en sache rien. Il serait bien capable de précipiter les choses pour éviter que je ne me retrouve fixée au bras d'un autre garçon plutôt qu'à celui d'un Prince anglais !

—Tu disais qu'il serait ravi de me rencontrer.

—Certainement, Harry, mais à choisir entre toi et l'héritier du trône britannique...

—C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que McGonagall envoie une lettre à ton Père...

—Une lettre qui annonce que j'ai embrassé un garçon, ce qui pourrait mettre un terme à ses projets... Ce serait pire que tout.

—Il t'enverrait une sacrée beuglante !

—Tu es fou ? Quel manque de savoir-vivre ! Une beuglante pour que tout le monde puisse connaître le motif de la remontrance ? Nous laissons ça aux sorciers de seconde zone.

—C'est sympa pour mes amis !

—Tu dis ça parce que tu es vexé que Père puisse préférer un autre que toi pour faire de moi son épouse.

—N'importe quoi. Et toi tu joues les malheureuses parce que McGonagall a l'intention d'envoyer un courrier à ton Père mais ça ne t'a pourtant pas empêché de m'embrasser de nouveau tout à l'heure !

—Je ne suis pas aussi folle que tu ne le penses. J'ai vu le professeur McGonagall en pleine discussion avec Mrs Chourave à proximité des serres, la voie était donc libre ! Au pire, nous aurions pu tomber sur ce lourdaud de O'Conelly mais ce n'est pas lui qui se serait plaint du spectacle, bien au contraire ! Et puis surtout, j'en avais vraiment envie. Ça m'a fait oublier le reste.

—Pas folle, laisse-moi en douter. N'empêche, cette histoire est hallucinante !

—Pas tant que la tienne... Moi j'épouse un Prince, toi tu combats des Basilics. On est dans un véritable conte de fée, pas vrai ?

L'ironie de la jeune fille était toutefois teintée d'une grande amertume. Elle ne plaisantait plus. Elle trembla un peu malgré son épais manteau et Harry, qui avait depuis longtemps compris que la soirée serait plus fraîche que les précédentes lui frotta machinalement le dos pour la réchauffer. La jeune fille apprécia le geste.

—D'habitude les hommes galants offrent leur manteau à leur dame lorsque celle-ci a froid. Mais si je te demandais une telle faveur, je te tuerai d'une broncho-pneumonie effroyable. Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer ?

Harry sourit mais continua son mouvement. En fait, il le réchauffait lui aussi alors il n'allait pas s'en priver.

—Il me reste un tout de même un espoir... continua Manon, presque pour elle-même.

—Lequel ?

—Je suis une sorcière ! Les Moldus de haut rang sont toujours réticents vis-à-vis de la sorcellerie. Les vieilles rancunes moyenâgeuses... Si je fais exploser sa couronne avec ma baguette, peut-être que la Reine ne voudra plus de moi comme héritière, finalement.

—Ahahaha, peut-être oui.

—Mais Père m'enfermerait pour dix ans dans la cave du Château. Et je ne pourrais plus te voir.

—Il ferait ça ton père ?

—Non ! Père ne me ferait pas de mal, il m'aime trop. Mais il serait très déçu. Je ne veux pas le décevoir.

—Il le faudra bien pourtant.

—Ou alors, tu devras lui prouver que tu vaux bien le futur chef du Commonwealth !

—Nous ne sommes pas mariés, Manon.

—Dommage...

La discussion reprenait une tournure que Harry n'aimait guère. Mais avec toute cette histoire de couronne, il en avait oublié la plupart de ses questions. Il tenta de retrouver ses esprits, le plus vite possible. Bien que la lettre confirmait que Manon allait rencontrer la Reine, Harry ne devait pas oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui. Et si Manon avait voulu noyer le poisson elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement.

—Tu m'as parlé de Beauxbâtons tout à l'heure. Mais aussi de ton professeur de potion particulier dans la classe de Rogue. Comment tu expliques cela ?

—La plupart des sorciers vont à l'école des Moldus avant d'entrer au collège. Moi j'avais des précepteurs, parmi les plus réputés du monde. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, Père a jugé préférable que je suive des cours à Beauxbâtons, pour apprendre à vivre en société. Mais il a voulu que je complète ma formation par des leçons particulières les week-ends et les jours de congés. C'est là que j'ai rencontré le professeur Donatien de Franche-Marche.

—Oui le tortionnaire, se souvint Harry qui repensait aux brûlures de chaudron sur les mains.

—Si tu veux, répondit la jeune fille, cette fois sans se fâcher contre l'insulte.

—Tu as passé ton enfance dans les livres, si je comprends bien.

—A défaut d'avoir des amis...

Harry ne sut quoi répondre à cette remarque. Il se prit d'affection pour la ravissante Française dont la vie de faste ne semblait faite que de contraintes et d'obligations. Il eut presque envie de lui dire que désormais elle en avait mais il se retint. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il succombe à la compassion. Manon restait un danger, il fallait absolument qu'il garde ça en tête. Même si pour le moment elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à un oiseau tombé du nid. Il chercha donc en vitesse un moyen de continuer la conversation.

—Ce sont tes précepteurs qui t'ont appris l'anglais ?

—Ils se sont efforcés de m'apprendre plusieurs langues. C'est pour ça que j'ai si peu d'accent. J'ai appris très tôt.

—Tu connais combien de langues ?

—Le français, bien sûr. L'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand, l'arabe et des notions de russe. Père voudrait que j'étudie le chinois mais vraiment, je n'en ai aucune envie. C'est important pour les affaires paraît-il.

—Fichtre ! Je fais figure d'ignare, moi à côté !

—Nous sommes toujours l'ignare de quelqu'un, Harry. Tu sais, en réalité, si je maîtrise aussi bien l'anglais, je le dois surtout à James, mon majordome. C'est avec lui que je passais mes moments de loisirs quand j'étais gamine. Un vrai britannique comme on n'en fait plus !

—James !

—Oui, James. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était cliché pour un majordome de s'appeler James.

—C'était le nom de mon père, se vexa Harry.

—Oh ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Manon. Ce n'était pas méchant ce que je voulais dire. Et je ne savais pas que c'était le prénom de ton père.

La fille à la mèche d'albâtre se tut quelques instants et prit un ton plus grave.

—Il a été assassiné n'est-ce pas ?

—En effet.

—Par Celui-dont-on-ne-...

—Par Voldemort ! Je pensais que toi, au moins tu n'aurais pas peur de prononcer son nom, piqua d'un ton vif le jeune Potter.

—Tu sais, Harry, la haine ça ne sert à rien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu détestes autant Drago, maintenant. C'est ta façon à toi de venger la disparition de ton père. Tu mets Drago dans le même camp que les assassins de tes parents.

—Son père est un sale mangemort ! s'énerva Harry. Évidemment qu'il est dans leur camp !

—Ne te mets pas en colère. Je te comprends tu sais. Mais ça ne fera pas revenir tes parents. Alors pourquoi vouloir absolument obtenir vengeance ?

—Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

—Peut-être. Il est vrai que moi je n'ai personne à rendre responsable de la mort de ma mère. Il a fallu que je l'accepte.

—Oh ! Je ne savais pas que ta mère...

—Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais très jeune quand elle nous a quitté. On ne guérit pas encore de toutes les maladies, tu sais. Malgré notre fortune et nos relations, ma mère ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Père ne s'est jamais remarié. C'est la vie. Mais moi je n'ai du coup personne à maudire. Ce n'est pas plus mal, tu ne trouves pas ?

Mais Manon ne riait plus du tout. Harry ne sut quoi répondre. L'égérie de Serpentard venait de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur toute la ligne. Le Gryffondor ressentait toute l'affliction qu'elle éprouvait à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Ron pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, après avoir entendu tout ce qu'elle avait raconté au bord de ce lac, on ne pouvait pas rester totalement indifférent à la jeune fille.

—En fait, James, c'est aussi mon deuxième prénom, raconta alors Harry, pour éviter de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

—Ça nous fait deux points communs, répondit alors la Française. Nous sommes tous les deux orphelins et nous portons tous les deux le prénom de nos parents.

—C'est vrai ? Comment s'appelait ta mère ?

—Je te laisse deviner.

—Voyons... Euh... Il y avait Camille je crois.

—Oh ! Joli ! Le hasard fait bien les choses, fut surprise la demoiselle aux yeux de velours. C'est bien l'un de mes prénoms. Mais ce n'était pas celui de la duchesse de Bohan.

—Heu... Marie-Louise ? C'est possible ?

—Continue, répondit Manon, intriguée d'entendre les réponses du jeune homme.

—Hortense... Non, attends... Léonce ! Ne me dit pas que c'est Léonce !

—Comment tu...

—Alors c'est Esméralda. Je trouvais justement que Esméralda ça ne faisait pas tellement aristocrate.

—Ma mère n'était pas noble de naissance, en effet. Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? questionna Manon, impressionnée. Tu me caches toi aussi beaucoup trop de choses, mon ami ! Je pense que ce sera bientôt à ton tour de me révéler qui tu es.

Harry se sentit stupide. Il venait de lui indiquer qu'il détenait des moyens de renseignements très efficaces. Sinon, à moins d'avoir accès au registre de naissance de la jeune fille, il n'aurait jamais pu connaître tous ses prénoms. La jeune fille le dévisagea mais elle ne paraissait pas fâchée le moins du monde.

—Tu es un garçon plein de ressources, mon cœur. Mais moi aussi j'en ai quelques unes.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Mais c'était très différent des deux premiers baisers qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. Celui-ci venait du cœur et Harry comprenait maintenant ce que Manon avait voulu dire à ce sujet. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de simplement poser des lèvres sur d'autres lèvres. C'était infiniment plus doux.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur étreinte, Harry resta muet, presque prostré. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'il aurait aimé se faire embrasser par Manon de Bohan. Celle-ci se colla tout contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras machinalement. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser complètement. Il était entièrement à sa merci. Elle sourit en constatant qu'une goutte d'eau perlait sur le bout du nez de son petit ami, évocateur d'un refroidissement corporel prolongé.

—Il est temps de rentrer, mon cœur, ou tu vas vraiment attraper quelque chose si nous restons ici. D'ailleurs, il doit être bientôt l'heure de... OH MON DIEU ! Vite ! Dépêchons-nous !

Manon entraîna Harry avec elle vers le château au pas de course. Ils avaient oublié leur retenue avec le professeur McGonagall et étaient déjà très en retard. Aucun doute que celle-ci serait dans une colère noire. Cette fois-ci, le Duc de Bohan en serait immédiatement informé et qui sait, à cause de cela, la jeune Française deviendrait peut-être un jour la première dame du Pays.

* * *

Et voilà... c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Quelle impression vous a-t-il fait ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. 


End file.
